


The Unspoken Dream

by Kalte, travisTea



Series: Contracts and Deals [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Threats of Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 183,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalte/pseuds/Kalte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/travisTea/pseuds/travisTea
Summary: The continuation of "Contracts and Deals".The note that Angel Dust had left for Alastor after their deal was completed, left the Radio Demon confused and frustrated.Once the note was translated, Alastor found it to contain not only heartfelt words, but the address of Angels new place of work.Alastor, needing to see the spider again, makes his way to see him in hopes of getting answers to many questions he'd gathered since Angel's final leave.However, it is soon brought to light that Charlie Magne, Lucifer's own daughter, has started to gather demons to find Lucifer and take Alastor down for good...Time is running short and promises made in the past can’t be kept forever.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Contracts and Deals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599298
Comments: 240
Kudos: 399





	1. 30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to “Contracts and Deals” is finally here! We both hope you all enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed writing it :)

One month. 

A lot had happened in a mere thirty days. 

It had been one whole month since Hell came under the rule of a new demon. It had been one whole month since the abrupt and unexpected leave of Angel Dust. And it had been one whole month of torment for Alastor. 

Immediately after throwing himself onto the thrown thirty days ago, the news stations went wild. News spread like wildfire hitting dry leaves in a summer heat, and before long the entirety of Hell knew of the Radio Demons seemingly impossible accomplishment. 

Alastor had absolutely everything he had ever desired, yet it was in the passing days that something other than power constantly bagged at his mind, tormenting him and reminding him over and over and over again why he felt like he did. 

The letter above the fireplace mocked him. It really did. With its address sitting right there for Alastor to read and take action- it was one night that the Radio Demon did just that. He had to see him. They'd completely lost all contact since the night of the party, but even if it was from afar- even if they didn't exchange any words. Alastor had to see Angel Dust. 

***

Angel Dust sat in his dressing room of the strip club, Mazie's, that he'd been working at for the last month; full time since the whole Lucifer fiasco. On the pink love seat located just across from the vanity where Angel perched, comfortably lay the spiders sleeping companion, Fat Nuggets, his little nose twitching in slumber. 

A lot had changed in the past month, of course. For one, Valentino would come in once in a while with the only intention of seeing how his ex-star was doing. He'd bring occasional gifts for the spider as well as temporary offers, asking Angel to make surprise appearances in films with no strings attached. Of course, Angel accepted the offers, having no reason not to. As long as there were no more contracts involved and with no deal with another demon to worry about, he saw no reason not to gain the extra cash. 

Since he and Alastor completed their deal, there was no reason for him to stick around anymore. It was time for Angel to move on. He had since moved into his new apartment not far from his place of work, and he was sure Alastor was content with that, having a quiet house to himself again. 

Angel sat scrolling through the news on his phone while on his break to educate himself about the happening of the world down in Hell. Since having the freedom to do so without being punished for it, he took every opportunity to do so, occasionally checking in on Alastor's achievements since moving into power for the most part. Because, how could he not?

God, how he missed that son of a bitch. And the night they went to the living world... he had yet to forget every detail. The reunion with his human feet- that he missed greatly- the idiot's car that they'd taken, the house of memories, the dancing, the moonlight over the ocean... _the kiss..._ and the necklace. 

He'd kept the necklace on hand at all times, whether he was wearing it or not he always had it...in fact, he had done ever since it had been gifted to him. 

It was just after the party a month ago when Angel had found himself sitting on his bed in his new apartment, mindlessly rubbing his thumb against the pendant as he would catch himself doing more often than he'd like to admit. With time on his hands, it was as he was examining it closer that he felt the grooves of something engraved into the metal at the back of the pendant. Angel remembered how he'd turned it over, observing it carefully before coming across a name engraved into the back of it. 

_'Elizabeth E. Bouchère'_

With that name in mind, he could only assume it was Alastor's Mother's name or a Grandmother perhaps. Unless the sick bastard gave him a necklace that belonged to one of his victims that _happened_ to have the same surname as Alastor. Then he thought about the possibility that this _had_ been Alastors mothers necklace perhaps...and maybe she had been one of his victims? 

It didn't matter anyways. Angel had no room to talk. He killed his own sister. Yeah, it was an accident, but still. Besides, he and Alastor would probably never see each other again so Alastor's motives were likely empty, just passing the piece of jewelry on to someone who'd use in instead of leaving it in that basement of his. 

Coming back to the present though where Angel was scrolling through Hell's news, the spiders attention was suddenly grabbed when he saw an article with 'Charlie Magne' in the title, the now ex Princess of Hell. It of course immediately caught his attention, tapping on the story. As Angel started to read through the article, his thumb moved against the antique pendant more vigorously. He was doing it again. 

Needless to say, after reading though the article, he came to the conclusion that he'd have to find a way to contact Alastor about this as soon as he got off work seeing as his break was almost over. It also held an opportunity to talk to the new King of Hell again. 

Knowing his break was over, Angel put his phone down and prepped himself for the rest of his shift before walking out into the pink florescent lights of the back hallway, boots clacking against the tiled flooring as he made his way back out. He was on V.I.P. duty with the exception that every on the hour he was to go up and work the pole for fifteen minutes then go back for the remaining forty-five. If he was lucky, he'd get a guest that would buy him a drink and have a quick chat. 

***

Alastor, with the letter now translated, knew where Angel had stated he worked. The Radio Demon knew of the place, as he did most places, however... had not been there before. Those types of places definitely were not Alastor's specialty. Strip clubs in general, weren't within Alastor's knowledge.  
So, he hoped that Angel appreciated the fact that the Radio Demon was going to suck it up and visit him at the club known as 'Mazie's'. Hopefully he would be able to find Angel quickly so that their conversation could be moved elsewhere. 

Had he come up with an excuse yet to be visiting Angel? No. Would he? Yes. He had to. After all, they had no reason to speak anymore and hadn't for a whole month. Alastor suddenly popping up without warning would have definitely seemed odd, so excuses would definitely have to be made on the deer's part. 

***

Coming out of the back hallway, Angel made his way towards the bar that was in the main room to end his break. He'd checked the VIP room and no one was there so he figured he had some time to kill, having a drink and talking with a friend of his that worked the bar. 

The spider started making himself a drink as he ended his break, watching the other dancers entertain the steadily busying lobby. There wasn't much chatter to be had between Angel and his friend so he moved around to the other side of the bar, fixing his skimpy outfit before taking a seat and sipping his beverage. 

It had been a while since he'd been able to sit and watch. It had been incredibly busy the last few weeks, so this was the first day since starting full time that he was able to kick back a bit. It had been a while since he'd had a decent sleep too but he seemed to hide it well. 

***

Ever since he'd become the ruler of Hell, walking the streets had almost become something of a chore. Where demons had cowered in fear from him before, it seemed that now all they wanted was to gain his favor. Alastor could see past it of course, all it was were the sleazy demons wanting the security of a partnership with the Radio Demon himself. 

With that knowledge, Alastor saw it fitting to simply teleport to the strip club. 

With his microphone in hand, Alastor once again slunk into the shadows, his eyes glowing and closing before snapping open. The tall building of Mazie's stood in front of him, glowing with the flashing filthy imagery and slogans that adorned the front entrance.  
Sighing, Alastor stepped in, the dimmed interior making his eyes squint slightly. Luckily, it didn't seem too busy inside, so maybe- just maybe, he'd be able to find Angel quickly.

Angel heard the main door open and close from where he was over the erotic bass filled music that dancers were working to. With the glass still to his lips he turned towards the door expecting just another sad sap. But no, what his eyes were met with was a tall crimson figure that he was all too familiar with. A coincidence perhaps?  
Regardless, mismatched half-lidded eyes opened wide as the spider spat his drink out in shock. 

Angel didn't expect Alastor to be here in the least. Either he was here for a good time- which was highly unlikely, or he kept the note he'd given him and actually put the time into translating it. The spider really thought it would either stay in his coat pocket to be forgotten about or set ablaze after Alastor saw it was in Italian without any cares as to what it had said. 

It was a welcome surprise, but still a surprise nonetheless. 

Angel set his glass down and turned back towards the bar to gather himself before going to greet the Radio Demon. This is, if he didn't find him first. 

Alastor was rather displeased by the erotic atmosphere, however he wouldn't let his annoyance show. That smile of his still stuck as he walked through the club, head held high as he looked some of the workers up and down, searching for a certain spider. 

Of course, everyone knew who he was the moment he'd stepped in- the head turns and whispers said enough. And it wasn't long before one of the workers was strutting up to him, their dirty intentions clear.  
"I'm sorry, but I am not interested!"  
Alastor quickly laughed, simply stepping aside and carrying on his search. 

Perhaps Angel was further back in the club? Maybe he wasn't even on shift today. Alastor hoped it wasn't the latter because one thing was for sure. He wouldn't be coming back if he didn't find the spider here today.

It had been on a complete whim that Alastor had decided to come here to find Angel. The spider had been... plaguing his thoughts for so long now. No, perhaps 'plaguing' wasn't the best word to describe it. In fact, Alastor wasn't so sure of the word _to_ describe it.

Ever since that night of the Devils demise, Lucifer's taunting words had stuck deep within his mind.  
Alastor had tried his hardest to push them away, but they always found some way to wriggle back in. He would be damned though before he could admit to harboring any sort of feeling of _'care'_ towards Angel.

Angel quickly adjusted himself and fixed his hair. He turned to the bartender quickly, whispering.  
"Do I look okay? Doesn't matter. I work _here_ of all fuckin' places."  
He answered his own question before she had the time to reply, downing the rest of his drink before heading over to see the familiar smiling face.

Upon overhearing Alastors words of not being interested in one of his coworkers, Angel knew he was here for him. 

The spider walked up behind Alastor and tapped his shoulder with a grin.  
"Lookin' for someone specific? I could help ya find 'em if ya want~"  
Angel spoke, letting the breath he didn't know he was holding in, out. He was nervous, but really, he had no reason to be.

At the tap to his shoulder, Alastor's neck suddenly snapped right the way around, radio static getting louder as he faced what he thought, was the worker back for more.  
"Did you not get the message, dear? I told you I'm not-" 

The static immediately cut out, Alastor turning his whole body to face the demon behind him. 

"Angel..." 

Angel jumped back a bit at the sudden snap of Alastor's neck, pulling his hand away. 

"Jesus, Al!"  
He gave a small laugh, a hand over his chest. His grin widened when Alastor said his name. He really missed hearing the deer's voice, especially when he said his name. Angel had to fight the urge to hug Alastor, knowing he didn't like being touched without initiating it first.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin' here?"  
The spider decided to ask despite having already possibly figuring out Alastor's business in a place like this.

Quickly gaining his composure, Alastor took a small step back, looking Angel up and down briefly. Yes, he definitely worked here- the skimpy outfit solidified that. 

"I have come to speak with you."  
Was all he said, keeping his words and plans vague as per usual.  
"Why, I know it's been quite a while. Hasn't it?"  
Trailing off a little, Alastor's gaze moved across the room of the strip club, eyes rolling in disgust at some of the acts that were happening over by the poles.

"However, I would greatly appreciate if we could talk... somewhere a little less... you know. This."  
Waving his hand around at the place, he brought his eyes back over to Angel. 

Angel gave a nod, making his way back over to the bar.  
"I got a place in mind. You up for somethin' to drink? I gotta talk to you too."  
He grabbed two glasses, the bartender just looking Alastor up and down for a moment and then to Angel, before going back to whatever it was she was doing.

"I'll be giving him a private session seein' as it ain't too busy."  
Angel explained to her, having no actual intentions in giving Alastor any form of show. He just didn't want to get in trouble over it, so would lie as much as he had to. 

Following Angel over to the bar, Alastor listened as the other spoke.  
"Yes, I could do with a drink, haha!"  
He laughed with vigor, managing to figure out that what Angel had said to the bartender, was just so that he could give them some time to talk alone. 

After being handed a drink, Alastor took it with thanks, immediately bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. Hmm, it wasn't the best quality alcohol, but he couldn't complain. This place didn't exactly scream high class. 

Angel sipped his own drink and started to lead Alastor to the back hallway. Fluorescent pink lights lit their way as Angel brought Alastor to his dressing room. 

"The private rooms in this place really ain't the cleanest so..."  
Angel stated as he held the door open for Alastor, closing it as soon as he was inside.

Alastor said nothing as he followed the arachnid through the back hallways of the club and into Angels dressing room, pink light highlighting their features underneath the fluorescent lighting.

Fat Nuggets hopped off of the sofa and charged for Angel as soon as the door was open, who quickly scooped the pig up and walked back over to the sofa, taking a seat.  
"Make yourself comfortable and catch me up. How ya been?"  
He smiled, crossing one leg over the other as he held the pig in his lap and set his drink aside.

At Angel's comment about the cleanliness of the establishment, Alastor simply huffed a small laugh, not in the least surprised.  
He quickly stepped inside the dressing room once the door was held open for him, eyes immediately honing on the pig that rushed towards Angel, clearly happy to see its owner.

"Huh, the poor meatsack is still alive?"  
Alastor grinned mischievously, taking a seat on one of the loveseats that was scattered around the room.  
"But yes, I have been well. Simply, getting on with things I suppose you could say. You certainly seem busy?"

Angel just smiled down at Fat Nuggets, scratching its head a bit before looked back up at Alastor.  
"Yeah, I've been tryna keep myself busy at least. Been kinda quiet around here lately though. Ya came at a good time."  
He replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"So What brings ya to my little slice of... erm... this-? Ya mentioned ya needed to talk to me."  
He decided to pry, curious to see what Alastor wanted to see him for. It must have been good for him to be seen in a place like this.

Sitting back in the chair, crossing a leg over the other as he sipped at the alcohol again, Alastor nodded once more. He figured he owed Angel an explanation of sorts.  
"You left without warning."  
He began nonchalantly, keeping his chin held high.  
"As you can imagine, or maybe not, I've been admittedly rather troubled by your sudden absence. And as lovely as your letter was, it still didn't explain your sudden leave. It's been swarming my thoughts, so I simply thought I'd find you to gather an explanation."  
There were other... underlying reasons, if you will, that Alastor had returned. But those would most definitely not be brought to light.

Angel sat quietly for a moment, eyes finding the floor as he was reminded of his brisk leave.  
Why would Alastor care in the first place?  
His hand found his way up to where the pendent would usually sit but, because he didn't have it on in that moment, he looked down at his own chest quickly and dropped his hand, looking back up at Alastor. 

"I... just kinda figured that you'd want me out as soon as the deal was done. Ya said in the car on the way that silence was golden. So, y'know, I figured I'd split as soon as it was over so you could get some of that peace and quiet you were so excited about as soon as you got home." 

There was, of course, another reason on Angel's part but that wouldn't be vocalized to Alastor. He didn't want to think about that reason. He was doing so well so far in moving past that along with the feelings-.....never mind. Who the fuck was he kidding? The feelings were still _very_ much there and slowly eating away at the spider. He'd just been making sure he was always doing something to keep himself distracted from all of that. 

Alastor listened intently, finally getting the explanation that had been vexing him for just over a month now. And low and behold... it wasn't what he had been expecting. In fact, Alastor almost laughed at how ridiculous it was.  
"Silence is golden."  
He repeated in disarray, voice hesitant as his gaze stayed upon Angel.  
"My dear, surely that's not-"  
Had it honestly been a singular sentence that had driven Angel away? Surely not? There _had_ to be something else.  
"Are you sure?"  
Sitting up a little in the loveseat, Alastor placed his now empty glass off to the side, completely perplexed. 

"And to think it had been bothering me for so long..." Alastor muttered that the last part quietly under his breath, not intending for Angel to hear that. 

Angel's smile since starting this conversation had been wiped from his face, watching Alastor with eyes flickering to the floor once in a while.  
"Why do you care anyways? You got your house back, I'm outta your hair, life is back to how it was before ya met me.... sorta..." 

He heard what Alastor had said, all of it, hugging the pig closer to his chest he downed the rest of his own drink and looked at the floor again.  
"I left as soon as it was over because I thought that's what ya wanted. I don't see why it matters." 

Alastor felt himself reel back in confusion. Angel Dust, the spider demon was causing him, still, great confusion. With his words, his actions- everything. But why?  
"We had a deal, yes, that was why you were temporarily staying with me." But.... 

However, Alastor couldn't bring himself to add on the but. 

He left his sentence as a statement. 

"Well...I suppose it doesn't matter now. Like you said. It's all said and done, is it not?" 

"I dunno. _Is_ it? You obviously put the time and effort into translating my note. There's _gotta_ be more on your part for you to do that. I'm dumb but I ain't that dumb. You do everything for a reason, no?"  
Angel stated, now very curious as to why Alastor was so concerned and bothered over all of this. It baffled him, if he was completely honest. He was resisting the urge to go across to his vanity and grab the necklace that acted as a calming mechanism so instead he rubbed Fat Nuggets' ear gently. 

Alastor clenched his teeth, gritting the sharp knife-like canines together.  
"I am a very meticulous person, not to mention when I start something, I absolutely must see it through to the very end. The moment I read your note, I knew I simply would not be satisfied until it was translated fully." Well, that was true for the most part. 

It seemed that misunderstanding between the two parties here really was becoming an issue- clearly. 

"The fact that you left that note and the fact that you left at all! It has been scratching horrendously at the back of my mind for an entire month now, Angel." But why? The big ol' W question that even Alastor struggled to figure out.  
"I thought that perhaps if I visited you and you gave me a satisfying answer, this would stop. But it seems for once, I am mistaken." 

Rolling his eyes, Angel couldn't help but bat an answer back to that.  
"Well, what answer can I give ya to give ya the satisfaction you're lookin' for? We can't have our King distressed, now can we? That news article probably has ya in a jumble too."  
Angel hummed, not meaning to make the situation worse. He was sure Alastor would have known about the Magne child's search and intentions. Then again, it was something that was posted within the day and newspapers wouldn't have had it covered yet if at all. If anyone was smart enough they'd know Alastor didn't use any form of technology, so posting it online and leaving it out of the papers was probably the wisest decision on their part. 

Alastor paused, choosing to ignore Angels comment about pleasing the 'king'. 

"News article?" Attention as sharp as ever, it seemed as if what had just happened- hadn't. 

With the influence of the modern age being brought down to Hell as the decades passed, Alastor knew that he was at some sort of disadvantage not having any form of new technology. But at the same time, if you looked at it from another light, then he was also at an advantage in some respects. 

"A jumble? Angel, my dear, what in the nine circles are you talking about?" He laughed. 

Angel raised a brow, standing to grab his phone and beginning scrolling through the news feed after unlocking the device. 

"That Magne broad is plotting something against you."  
He bluntly stated, making his way over to Alastor now and holding out his phone for the deer to take so he could read it himself.  
"She's lookin' for people to help find Lucifer and take ya down. I know the likelihood is nonexistent but ya never know. Bitches are pullin' crazy things outta their asses these days." 

Still in a state of confusion, Alastor took the phone that was handed to him, his eyes squinting from the brightness of the screen. 

He silently read through the article, the cogs in his mind slowly starting to turn as he processed it all. 

The article was small, and there didn't seem to be anything directly from the demon spawn herself meaning that her search for demons to join her, had only just begun. The article only consisted of what the news stations had found out. 

Still, it was quite pathetic, if Alastor did say so himself. One could be careful, however at this stage, Alastor didn't see there to be anything to worry about. "They can plot all they want. The outcome, you never know, might be rather entertaining!" With a laugh, Alastor handed the phone back over to Angel with confidence, that previous confusion having faded. 

Angel took the phone back and put it in his low cut, ripped crop top, sitting back down but this time, next to Alastor. 

"If that ain't what you're all worked up about then, what is? What can I say to help ya find closure? What do you even need closure from? I-"  
Angel was interrupted by a knock on his door, one of his coworkers peering inside. 

"Angel, Valentino is here to see you when you have time."  
She said softly, giving Alastor a small nod in recognition. 

"Thanks. Can ya tell 'im I'll be a while?" 

The demon gave a nod and closed the door again. Angel giving a small sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Anyways...what's troublin' ya? Maybe I can help. There's gotta be somethin' for you to come all this way." 

Watching as Angel came and sat down beside him, Alastor shuffled up a little, giving the two of them more room. 

He frowned slightly though when the other brought back the previous topic, it not being one that Alastor wanted to bring back up again.  
And some unholy power must have sensed that, a knock on the dressing room door sounding out shortly after Angel had begun to speak. 

Alastor watched intrigued at the short exchange, his expression of curiosity very very quickly settling into something a little more unpleasant at the mere mention of Valentino. 

"What does he want with you."  
It wasn't a question that was up for debate, you could hear it in Alastors rather firm tone, that he wanted to know.  
"Tell me, Angel, what does that incessant scumbag of a demon want with you?" Radio static beginning to drown out his words, Alastor simply sighed, completely disregarding Angels next words of attempted help. 

Angel brought his attention back to Alastor, furrowing his brows a bit. Why did he even care? This was confusing Angel to the point he didn't know what to do. 

"He comes to visit once in a while to see if I'd be up for a scene or two. No strings attached. Brings gifts sometimes too. Since you kicked Lucifer's ass and because you and I had ties at some point, he ain't tryin' anythin'."  
Angel started to explain, a slow smirk rising up his face as he teasingly nudged Alastors arm with an elbow. 

"Sounds like you care~" 

As the deer slowly listened to Angels explanation, Alastor found himself to be not exactly thrilled about it- for some reason he was too exhausted to get his head around right now.  
And at the nudge to his shoulder paired with the teasing comment, Alstors eyes rolled a bit, expression displeased. "I have every right to be cautious, my dear. Valentino, as you know all too well, is a dangerous individual. I hardly doubt you don't want to end up tricked into a contract with him again, hm? Even if he knows I'm around, Valentino will prevail." 

It was now Angel's turn to roll his eyes. 

"Alastor. _Listen_ to yourself. You took Lucifer- the fucking Devil himself- down. I'm pretty sure Val ain't gunna fuck with ya after that."  
He paused, looking down at Fat Nuggets.  
"And I've learned my lesson. I ain't signin' a damn thing blindly ever again. I'm stupid, yeah, but I ain't that stupid." 

Angel gave a small laugh, meaning to reassure the Radio Demon with that. 

Alastor would have continued on, however he didn't see much point in that. Angel was right. He wasn't that stupid either.  
"Well, stay on your guard regardless. You can never be too careful." He laughed in response, adjusting his bow to a bit before looking across at Angel.  
"Well then...I suppose that's everything. I shall stay vigilant in regards to the ex-princess of Hells plans. And you must be careful too." He figured he'd keep this short and sweet- there was no reason not to after all.

Angel gave a nod, smiling softly.  
"I will, don't worry."  
He then stood, setting Fat Nuggets back on the couch before walking over to the door again to escort Alastor out. 

"Do you wanna maybe set up a time for us to meet again? Maybe in a less... grungy place?"  
Angel decided to ask, placing his hand on the doorknob. He didn't quite open it yet, wanting to make sure Alastor answered his question first. 

Angels standing prompted Alastor to stand as well, summoning his microphone to lean upon as he made his way over to the door.  
"Yes, that would be nice." Alastor slowly nodded in regards to Angels question. They may not have had a deal anymore, but that didn't mean Alastor wanted to lose contact completely. He wouldn't admit to it, but he rather enjoyed the company of the spider- as tiresome as if could be sometimes. 

Angel took his hand off of the handle and pulled the phone out of his top again. 

"I finish in a few hours and then have the next two days off if ya wanna set somethin' up within that time." 

He stated as he opened his schedule. 

Angel was happy Alastor agreed to it, excited even. He missed him greatly even if they were at each other's throats half the time. It had been a lonely month, even if he was constantly surrounded by other demons. 

Alastor waited quietly, low static surrounding him as he watched Angel look over his schedule and eventually announce the days he was free. 

"Whenever you see fit, my dear. My schedule is rather empty at present." He shrugged, microphone swinging around a bit in his hands.  
"Any places in particular you would like to meet? If not, I'm sure I can find you." 

Angel gave a small hum in thought, tilting his head as he put the phone on the vanity.  
"How about tonight for dinner? We could either go to my place or out. Either would be fine with me and I'm sure Nugs wouldn't mind seein' ya again either." 

He looked back at the pig that remained on the sofa with a soft grin.  
Come to think of it, Angel hadn't cooked all that much since the move. He seemed to only rely on takeout. 

Alastor slowly nodded at that, curious to see what abode Angel had acquired shortly after their parting.  
"Your place it is then!" The Radio Demon laughed, eyes darting over to the pig. "And I suppose _that_ shall not be on the menu." He questioned with a smirk, still not backing down from his eventual plan to eat that pig.  
"Besides, I'm sure our conversations will be more private at yours. As of late, I've had a few...stalkers who will not back down, per see." 

Angel shook his head with a small laugh, amused that Alastor's determination in eating the pig hadn't subsided in the least. 

"No, he won't be part of it, Al." 

He then opened the door and stepped out, closing the door again as Alastor exited and started heading back out to the lobby, boots clacking against the flooring. 

"It'll just be the two of us, don't worry. It's a pretty quiet place."  
Angel stated as they made it out to the main area of the club, Valentino standing at the bar with both sets of his arms crossed over his torso, clearly waiting for Angel to return. 

Microphone tapping along the floor in time with his steps as he walked, Alastor just nodded in agreement to Angels words as they walked back out to the main area of the club.  
"Tonight it is then-" And Alastor would have continued on, if it weren't for the sudden sight of Valentino standing at the bar. 

He expected him to be here, of course, but the demon alone was still an awful and unwelcome sight. 

"Will I need an address?" Alastor added, eyes narrowing slightly in the direction of Valentino. 

Angel glanced at Alastor, seeing the displeasure on his features.  
"Just meet me back here. Don't want him overhearin' and knowin' where I'm at, y'know?"  
Adding the last part in a hushed whisper as they drew closer to the demon he was referring to, Angel pursed his lips together. 

Valentino seemed to adjust his position at seeing Angel, but eyes narrowed as he saw Alastor trailing his star.  
Regardless, the overlords arms opened to the spider and a grin pulled at his lips.  
"Angie, you look fabulous as always."  
The overlord paused, looking at Alastor.  
"And if it isn't the new ruler of Hell himself." 

His voice and expression were full of false mirth. 

Silently nodding in understanding, Alastor made a mental note to come back to this establishment later to pick up Angel.  
For now, though? It seemed as if Valentino was oh so kindly acknowledging his achievement in dethroning Lucifer.  
"Ah, Valentino. Why, I don't know why seeing you in such a filthy building is such a surprise to me!" Alastor smirked, subconsciously taking one step further towards Angel, eyes never leaving the sleazy overlords. 

Valentino just grinned, keeping a strong stance. 

"It really isn't my cup of tea either, but as long as my Angie is happy workin' here, I'm happy for him." He stated. 

Angel seemed to shrink a bit at the obvious tension between the two, pursing his lips together even more as they had their encounter. He could feel Alastor step closer to him, only making the spider wonder why he felt the need to do so. 

Alastor really couldn't be bothered for this sudden pettiness that had arisen between himself and Valentino. There were much more important things he'd rather be doing, however at the same time, the trill he received from throwing insults out at such a deserving demon truly was quite entertaining.  
"Yes, well I suppose Angels new career here is quite the step up from the filthy long-term contract he found himself in with you. Wouldn't you say?" 

"That could be debatable. I admit I was unfair at times with my sweet Angel, but of course he turned out just fine, wouldn't you say, Radio Demon? Or is he not to your standards even still?"  
Valentino raised a brow and tilted his head slightly, knowing full well that Alastor wasn't a sexual nor romantic demon in the least. 

Angel went to speak but Valentino put a finger to Angel's lips to quiet him.  
"Angie, the men are talking." 

Alastor's composure stayed as it always was, his exterior unbothered. However, his thoughts? They were quite the opposite.  
"Valentino, my friend, you infinitely disgust me." He ruthlessly spat. 

Even as Valentino moved to quiet Angel down, the spider complying, Alastor raised a slight brow. Yes, Angels voice may have been annoying at times, but never did Alastor think to quiet him in that way. Sure, he might have thrown Angel into an unending and infinite void one time to get him to stop talking, but still. 

"I'd hardly call yourself a man, Valentino. More like...a coward. Shushing Angel here won't prove your power over him in the slightest!Now, if you'll both excuse me, I need to leave this place." 

Angel was tempted to bite Valentino's finger but Alastor spoke up before he could, causing Valentino to remove his finger, eyes narrowed as Alastor unmistakably insulted him, no vagueness to it.  
"Do as you will, no one will stop you." The overlord replied.

Angel looked to Alastor, eyes trailing down to his hand then back up. He wanted to hold his hand as a way of telling him not to go. But he knew he had to. He also didn't want to see another one-sided brawl between the two.  
"I'll... see you a bit later, Al." 

Alastor raised his chin in slight pride, noticing that Valentino's otherwise calm demeanour had been broken even in the slightest. 

"Yes, I shall see you later Angel." 

And with one more glance towards the spider, smile still spreading across his face, Alastor quickly turned on his heels. 

The thought of leaving Angel with that awful demon almost had Alastors skin crawling. Hell, not even Alastor himself would have been able to be in Valentino's company for long without exploding. 

"Goodbye."


	2. Dinner Date

Both Valentino and Angel watched as Alastor left, the spider waiting for Alastor to be completely out of sight before turning his attention back to the other overlord, taking him back to one of the VIP rooms so they could do what they usually did during his visits, usually the same routine- discussing possible business offers, schedules, casual catching up during a lap dance and indulging in occasional coitus.

Valentino stayed for a few hours, Alastor being a topic of interest on the overlords part during their time. Angel did answer his questions honestly if he was able to, although there were some things he was sure Alastor wouldn't have wanted to have exposed, such as how he'd managed to take Lucifer down and anything relating to that. 

When Valentino finally took his leave, Angel's shift was nearly over. Making one last round on the pole, Angel soon was going back to his dressing room to gather his things and his pet before walking back out to the bar. There, he ended his shift and started to wait for Alastor as was planned. 

***

In the meantime that Angel was continuing with his work, Alastor spent his time back at his home. For once, he had some free time, so a short dabble and practice in one of the many instruments he could play was how he spent his time as he waited for the hours to pass. It was a piece he'd been working on for around a month now. 

Eventually, after glancing to a clock on the wall, Alastor saw it was getting late and Angel's shift would be finished soon.   
As explained, walking through Hell was sometimes a chore, and Mazie's club was quite a ways away. So, Alastor simply did as he had done earlier.   
In less than a second, his shadow appeared in the darkened streets of Hell, the fluorescent lighting of Mazie's shining down on him, the entrance just ahead. 

Upon walking back into the club, he immediately noticed it was a little busier than what it had been earlier. And still, the Radio Demon attracted the attention of a few onlookers. However, he wasn't bothered too much. 

"Ah, there you are."   
Alastor announced as he walked over to the bar, this time being the one to tap Angel upon the shoulder.

Angel sat with Fat Nuggets, a bag slung over his shoulder as he sipped a glass of water. The tap to his shoulder made him turn towards the demon guilty of catching his attention.  
The spider had since changed into his usual pink and white striped coat and shorts- something a little less skimpy than his work clothing before. Offering Alastor a smile, Angel stood from his spot on the bar stool.

"Hey you! Glad you decided to come back!"  
Angel chimed, setting the glass down on the bar counter, shooting the bartender a small wave in farewell before leading Alastor back towards the entrance, Fat Nuggets in his lower set of arms who seemed to just snort contently as he was jostled around. 

Alastor just nodded in greeting, glancing Angel up and down a couple times with a smile. 

"Yes, well." He trailed off, following behind Angel as he was led back out towards the entrance.   
"I admit this place is much more pleasant without the presence of certain demons."   
Indirectly throwing shade at Valentino, Alastor just chuckled as they stepped out the club and back out onto Hell's filthy streets.

Angel replied with a small titter, nodding in absolute agreement.  
"I second that."  
He stated briefly as they started to make their way through the streets. Angel's apartment building wasn't far from the club which might have been good for Alastor, being the burden it was for him.   
As the spider lead the deer through the streets, there was a slight bounciness to his steps, mainly from the excitement he was harboring. 

"I've missed you, ya know? Took ya long enough to come find me."  
He hummed as they approached a fairly tall apartment building, located on one of the street corners. 

Alastor quietly followed along with where Angel was leading him. He had to admit, it was something Alastor almost missed. Walking through Hell's streets like this with Angel. 

"Missed me? Ha ha, what nonsense Angel. I am hardly a demon people seem to miss once gone."  
Alastor laughed, waving his hand around dismissively, glancing upwards at a tall apartment building they eventually came up to. 

Angel opened the door to the building, letting Alastor in first before following him inside and leading him to an elevator, hitting the call button.   
The lobby of the building was of decent condition. Not rundown like a lot of the other places around Hell and it surprisingly didn't have that stench of death that seemed to be around every corner in these parts. 

Shaking his head at Alastor's words, Angel turned to him while they waited for the elevator.   
"That's what I do best though. I am the definition of nonsensical. You should know that by now."  
Angel quipped back in reply, smiling a bit at Alastor.   
Soon enough, the metal doors slid open and the arachnid eagerly stepped inside, waiting for Alastor to join him before hitting the button for the 9th floor, doors closing once again. 

Alastor carefully observed the building as he made his way in and up into the elevator.   
He had to admit, the building thus far looked awfully nice for the area in Hell that it was located. It was well maintained to say the least.   
Looking over to Angel as the elevator traveled upwards, Alastor huffed a small laugh.   
"Haha, well I suppose that's fair enough." He grinned. "And I suppose while we are admitting things, you could say I have rather missed your presence. As loud as it was at times."

Not expecting that one, Angel consequently whipped his gaze around to the Radio Demon, heart lifting and stomach knotting at the confession of sorts as his smile grew. He could tell they weren't empty words. Not this time. 

"That's awfully sweet of ya to say, Al. I didn't think you'd miss me much if I'm completely honest. And that note I gave ya? Thought you'd burn it or somethin' after seein' it was in Italian."  
He figured while they were confessing things, he might as well pitch in too. 

Rolling his eyes a little, Alastor made his microphone disappear, hands resting behind his back instead.   
"Don't be too flattered, my dear. And yes, burning the note did cross my mind at one point, however like I said before. I opened it and read it. It was not in a language I knew, therefore absolutely had to see it through and get it translated. Or else it would bother me for an age." 

The lift gave a ding as they reached their floor, the door opening to a long hallway. It was pretty quiet, aside from any noise from the streets that managed to find its way in. Hell's streets could be awfully loud at times. 

Angel stepped out and started walking down the hallway, pulling a set of keys out of his bag. He came to the last apartment door on the left and unlocked the door, pushing it open with a bit of difficulty as it had a habit of sticking. The spider held the door open for Alastor to enter and shut it again once he'd stepped in. 

The apartment itself was of decent size for a singular demon and his pet. Being open concept, the living room and kitchen were easily spotted with no walls closing them off. A small hallway lead off to three separate doors, one of which stayed closed for a reason. 

"Sooo whatcha in the mood for?" The spider asked. 

Angel's home inside was rather nice, Alastor would admit. Definitely homey. And while some of the decor screamed Angel all over, there were some things that were nice.   
Alastor wouldn't look around though, it wasn't his home and Angel hadn't said that he could.  
"I'm honestly not all that fussed, my dear. I shall eat anything."   
Alastor hummed, looking around a little more from where he stood. 

Angel flicked the lights on and made his way down the hallway, putting his bag away after putting Fat Nuggets down on the floor, who took interest in Alastor almost immediately, sniffing at his pant leg.   
It seemed to click in the pigs mind that it recognized Alastor's scent. 

Angel made his way to the kitchen and started looking for the things he needed to make their dinner.   
"Make yourself comfy. Shouldn't take very long."  
He stated, searching his kitchen for the things he needed. 

Alastor watched carefully as Fat Nuggets trotted over to him, sniffing the leg of his pants.   
"So you do recognize me."   
The deer hummed, red eyes narrowing down at the pig.   
"Stupid swine." Grinning, Alastor then glanced over to Angel, nodding. 

Angel decided making the same thing he made the first time he cooked for Alastor seeing as he enjoyed it so much then, tomato basil pasta. The spider made sure to work quickly, being quite hungry after work all day. 

Fat Nuggets followed Alastor's every move, seeming to be happy over the fact he was seeing him again. Looking across to the open plan kitchen where Angel began to prepare the food, Alastor stood, noticing that Fat Nuggets stood just as he did. Eyes narrowing, Alastor took a step to the left, the pig following his every move. With a slight tut of inconvenience, Alastor called to the spider.   
"Angel, does your animal usually do this? It's quite...concerning."

Angel glanced over, blinking as he watched.  
"Oh, yeah, that's completely normal. He missed ya, that's all!"  
He chuckled lightly, putting his focus back on his cooking, chopping with one set of hands and kneading with the second set as he had the first time. 

Raising a confused brow, Alastor just shrugged.   
"Ha ha, what a weird animal!"   
Laughing, Alastor moved over to Angel in the kitchen, the pig of course not far behind.   
"Would you like me to help with anything? Prepare anything to make this quicker?"

Angel glanced at Alastor again, swiftly putting the pot and oiled saucepan on the stove.  
"I think I'm alright. You can just sit back and look pretty for me."  
Angel smiled and clapped some of the flour off of his hands, the process being faster than the first time around now that he knew where everything he needed was located in his own kitchen, throwing the now made pasta into the strainer and into the water as well as the other ingredients into the heated saucepan. 

Simply ignoring the comment about 'looking pretty' Alastor just moved back over to the couch, sitting himself down and curiously reaching for the TV remote. Angel had mentioned earlier about this news article regarding the ex princess of Hell. So perhaps, the news stations had began to cover it too? 

Switching it on, Alastor was rather relived to see that it was on the 666 news station to begin with. And indeed, there seemed to be talk of the Devil spawns plans to take down the Radio Demon, despite how futile Alastor knew they would be.   
Fat Nuggets sat at Alastor's feet, knowing he wasn't to be on the couch, not that it would be able to get up there in the first place.

Angel listened to the TV, now leaning on the counter as he watched while their food cooked.   
The news seemed to only be stating what was already said in the article, so he turned his focus back to their meal to make sure it wouldn't overcook. 

Alastor however watched and listened carefully to what the news reporters were saying. Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench once again read out the information on the topic so far. He'd briefly read through the article before on Angels phone, so at least now he could get a better understanding of the situation. 

The two reporters spoke about how the demise of her father had caused something of a... change of heart within the now ex princess.   
"What a juicy situation, indeed! Charlotte Magne out looking for blood! Who would have thought? How will this go down? Will it end in a bone breaking tragedy? Or are we all doomed?! Stay tuned!" Killjoy concluded, and with that, that article came to an end. 

Alastor sat, his lips pursed together in thought. Yes, perhaps it could be an issue. Already, the press was all over this story it seemed. Clearly everyone down here was interested. 

Angel did what he needed to in order to finish the cooking, turning the stove off and plating the pasta. He grabbed the utensils needed and brought it all over to the small table he had set up.   
Quickly clearing some papers off of the table that he still had to go over for his work, Angel then set the plates down.   
"Come get it, babe."  
Angel hummed, going back to the kitchen to grab some water for the both of them and something for his pet to eat as well. 

Switching the TV off once the article of interest had finished, Alastor stood, making his way over to the table that Angel had nicely laid out for them.   
"Looks nice." He observed, taking a seat at the table as he looked down at the nicely plated food. 

Waiting for Angel to sit down as well, Alastor grabbed the glass of water and took a small sip.   
Fat Nuggets trotted at Alastor's side to the table, looking up at him intently. Angel sat across from Alastor and gave a nod after setting the pigs meal down on the floor next to them, the pig snorting a piggy thanks as it started to eat.

"Hopefully it's as good as the first time."  
Angel replied as he picked up the fork as one of his other hands reached into his pocket, playing with the necklace that was there, which suddenly reminded him of the name he'd found on the back engraved into the metal. He wondered.   
"Oh! Um, remember this?"  
He asked, pulling the jewelry from his pocket, setting it on the table between them, looking across expectantly at Alastor. 

Picking up the fork, Alastor twirled some of the pasta around it a moment before taking a bite, pausing a moment to simply enjoy the taste. Yes, it was very good indeed.   
Alastor was just about to congratulate Angel on the abundance of flavors that were once again present in the dish, however stopped as Angel pulled out the necklace he knew all too well. 

"Yes, of course I remember it."   
Alastor slowly spoke. Why did Angel have it in his pocket though? He hadn't been wearing it, that was for sure. Alastor would have noticed.   
"Why?"

"There's a name on the back. Who's was it?"  
Angel asked bluntly, looking between Alastor and the necklace a few times before finally picking it up again and twisting it around in his palm with his thumb. He then decided to put it on, not wanting to accidentally forget it in his pocket like he'd done at least once or twice already and suffer a near heart attack. 

Continuing to eat the delicious meal, Alastor just sighed.   
"It belonged to my mother."   
Was all he said, watching carefully as Angel put it on around his neck.  
"She gave it to me when she passed."   
There was something unknown behind his eyes as he spoke, a type of emotion that was definitely closed off, however desperately looked like it needed to be let out somehow. 

Angel watched as Alastor spoke, seeing the obvious yet hidden emotions in his eyes. He looked down at the necklace then, running his thumb over it for a moment and started taking it off again, holding it out to the deer.  
"Take it back. I don't deserve to own somethin' that was so important to ya."

Angel wanted to pry further into the topic, noticing that Alastor looked as if he was needing to let some shit spill, but at the same time, the likelihood of him sharing anything here was next to none. As per usual. 

Alastor had momentarily forgotten about the food that was set down before him as the necklace was handed back to him.   
"Angel no- I can't." Reeling back a little, Alastor simply shook his head.  
This thing in particular was not something that Alastor thought of often, and he hadn't exactly expected Angel to have the necklace on him right now. If Alastor had kept it, he would have left it in a drawer somewhere, gathering dust.

Angel kept the necklace held out to Alastor for a moment to see if he would change his mind. When Alastor didn't show any signs of taking the necklace, he pulled it back and looked at the tear shaped pendant quietly before putting it on again.

"She meant a lot to you...didn't she."  
Angel observed, taking note of the deers expression, tone of voice and body language. 

All static that had surrounded Alastor previously had since died down. Not only that, but his appetite too by the looks of things.   
"Why, of course she did."   
He replied, body stiff and tense as he observed the necklace now back around Angel's neck again. 

There was a lot of pain being repressed here. And Alastor didn't like it one bit. Angel could feel Alastors tension just by looking at him.  
"I'm all ears if ya wanna talk about it. If not, that's fine too. Either way I wouldn't tell anyone about it."  
Angel stated, starting to lose his own appetite as well, despite being famished not too long ago. 

"I didn't know my mom, so hearing about other people's moms kinda... makes me happy, I guess?"  
His eyes trailed down to the table, holding the pendant. But then quickly took it off, not wanting Alastor to have to look at it any more than he already had, putting it back in his pocket. 

Did Alastor want to talk about it? No. It was something he didn't talk about. Hell, he'd never actually had anyone to talk about it with. Even during his time with Lucifer, knowing of his underlying intentions, Alastor obviously hadn't opened up about it then either.   
Not even some of Alastor's closest acquaintances down here knew of this. So why in the nine circles did Angel's words even make Alastor think, for even a split second, that he could talk to him about it? The new ruler of Hell, ranting to a porn star about his past troubles.  
How.... how pathetic of him. How... weak. 

But, clearly, this subject was overflowing with emotions. Ones that, for a brief second, Alastor couldn't stop from pouring out, even in the slightest.   
"She was a good woman... and she's not down here labelled as a sinner for the rest of eternity. That's one thing I'm glad about-"

Angel sat quietly, letting Alastor's mind work itself out and listened when he finally spoke. The spider was quiet for a few moments to see if Alastor would continue, not wanting to interrupt anything he wanted to say.

"She sounds like a wonderful person, Alastor. I'm glad ya had her in your life. She raised a fine man."  
He kept his voice soft and gentle, gripping the pendant in his pocket. This had a whole new meaning to it. Angel needed to be careful with this. If anything were to happen to it, he wouldn't forgive himself for losing something that meant so much. 

Alastor didn't know what quite to say. He scoffed a little though at the comment about her having raised a 'fine man'. He and Angel both knew that wasn't true.   
However, Alastor could at least recognize Angel's current sincerity- and he did appreciate that. A great deal. Even if he didn't outright state it. 

"Yes, well... it was a long time ago." Trialing off, Alastor took a small breath before clapping his hands together.   
"Anyways! Angel. It unfortunately seems as if I have lost my appetite. However! What I did eat, I enjoyed thoroughly. So thank you, my dear, for that wonderful meal."   
And just like that, Alastor was back to his usual self again. Near enough. 

Angel blinked a few times before giving a nod and small smile.  
"If you wanna take it home with ya, I've got things to put it in. Nuggets will finish it for ya if not, don't worry."  
He looked down at the pig who had just finished his meal, trotting to Angel's feet under the table to lay over them as always.   
Angel brought his upper set of elbows up and entwined his fingers, resting his chin on the bridge they made, looking at Alastor again with a small smile. He was so glad to see him again.

"So, anything new and exciting happening that the media probably hasn't covered?"  
He decided to bring the subject back to something relevant that Alastor might be more willing to discuss. 

Nodding in appreciation, Alastor sat back in his chair, humming a little as he wracked his brain.   
"Hmm, perhaps." Shooting Angel a slight smirk, the radio effect back upon his voice, static and all, Alastor could only grin.   
"Did I mention it before? I have a couple of rather annoying stalkers. I managed to...dispose of a few of them. The media seemed to not cover that, after all, they're only a couple of deaths. Nothing special."

Raising a brow, Angel slowly shook his head.   
"I don't think ya did, no. Sounds like you're really popular nowadays, huh? You're gettin' to my level."  
Angel grinned, eyes half lidded. He was glad Alastor was his usual self again, even if he faltered for only a few minutes. It wasn't the most pleasant thing, to see the demon he'd grown to admire so much in such pain.   
By the way that went, Alastor's life wasn't a pleasant experience, but his mother kept him going. That's how it sounded at least. He could have been wrong. 

Huffing a small laugh, Alastor reached forwards for the glass on the table, gulping down the rest of his water.   
"Yes, well, 'popularity' can be tiresome." 

"Got any _fun_ I could maybe get a part in? Maybe another casino raid? The strip club is alright and all, but seems to be just another thing I gotta do. Not much fun in it anymore."

Placing the glass back down upon the table with a clink, Alastor found his interest suddenly piqued as Angel asked about whether there were any chaos spots currently. Or at least, if there were any plans for chaos to ensue any time soon.

Alastor remembered his and Angels fiasco back at the casino- oh what entertainment that had been indeed.   
"I might have something planned coming up soon. If it ever happens, I shall let you know and you are welcome to join me."

Angel's grin widened, wiggling in his seat excitedly upon hearing Alastor's possible plans.  
"Oh, this is gunna be great! I can't wait!"

Indeed, his plans were going to be great. Unlike last time, where a wealthy casino was targeted, Alastor planned to sway away slightly from the wealthy scene. Cause some chaos _elsewhere._

Angel's attention was quickly pulled to their current predicament though, as he thought of something else on the topic of Charlie's plans.  
"Oh, going back to that crap about Charlie or whoever. You got anyone owing ya a favor? Might be good to get an inside look at what's goin' on in there. Stay informed."  
Angel thought he'd bring that up while he had Alastor there and had the thought, raising a brow as he drank from his own glass. 

As the spider spoke about Charlie's plans though, Alastor quickly realized that he did pose a valid point. From all the media coverage already, perhaps it was something that Alastor had to keep an eye on. And yes, there were a few favors he still had to cash in, per see. 

"An excellent idea, Angel! Ah hah, and I know just the fellow for the job- I shall contact him shortly!"   
With his water finished and perhaps needing something a little stronger, Alastor waved his hand over the glass, alcohol suddenly appearing inside much to the Radio Demon's delight. 

Angel bounced in his seat a bit, feeling quite proud of himself for being of use to Alastor once again. A feeling he missed.  
"Always glad to help! Mob minds are always findin' ways to weasel their way into business that might cause 'em trouble."  
He tapped his temple with a sly smirk.  
"Will I get to meet this friend of yours? I'd love to meet the demons you make deals with. See what kinda shitbags they are."  
Angel stated, finishing his own water before putting the empty glass in front of Alastor, silently asking for some of his magic alcohol as well. 

Alastor's smile lifted into something of a smirk at the words Angel spoke. Yes, it was awfully admirable hearing Angel talk highly of creating chaos.   
"If you want to, you can meet him. However he's got an awfully foul mouth... then again, you two might get along."   
Pausing for a moment, Alastor looked Angel up and down once or so.  
"Or not." 

With the spiders glass down in front of him, Alastor took the hint and this time waved his hand over Angel's glass, alcohol appearing within it. 

Angel gave a small laugh, giving Alastor a staged look of confusion.  
"What the _fuck_ are ya talkin' about? I got the cleanest fuckin' mouth in this shithole!"  
Angel playfully retorted, watching as the deer filled the glass as he requested. He raised the glass up in thanks before sipping it.

Rolling his eyes as Angel dramatized his faux innocence in terms of swearing, followed by a swear, Alastor just took another sip at his drink.

"Oh-Mm!" An excited smile tugged at the spiders lips as he had a thought, pulling the glass away from his lips again.  
"I learned some French in the last month. Just a bit though. Can't hold a conversation or anything. Thought you'd be interested."

Alastor had to admit, he was a little surprised when Angel suddenly mentioned he'd learnt some French, and the deers ominous smile did grow a little more at that.   
"Oh? Let's hear it then, my dear." He laughed.  
Why did Angel learn some though? That was the real question here, but in that moment all Alastor was really thinking of, was the fact that Angel had actually learnt any at all. 

God, what was he thinking. Of course Angel didn't learn that for his sake. They hadn't known that they were even going to see each other again up until a couple of hours ago. 

Angel shifted in his chair a bit and cleared his throat. He was so proud of himself for learning some, even if it wasn't exactly the cleanest thing.  
"Alright, alright."  
He paused, looking up a bit as he attempted to remember how exactly it went. When he remembered, he gave a nod and looked back at Alastor.  
"Mange de la merde avec une cuillere."

Angel didn't really know how a French accent worked so he sounded like a tourist compared to someone like Alastor who spoke fluently for years, but still, the effort was there.   
Angel's grin widened as he raised his brows.  
"Pretty great, huh? A client taught me that and it's my new favorite thing!"  
He stated before taking another sip from his glass. 

Alastor waited in anticipation for what he thought would be something pleasant. It seemed for a moment he forgot this was Angel Dust he was speaking with.   
"Ah...how charming."   
Alastor cut in, rolling his eyes all the more.   
"Of all the things you could have said, you chose that. Why, I'm not surprised!"

"Oh, gimme a break! It's somethin', ain't it?"  
Angel huffed, his grin fading slightly as he crossed his two sets of arms over his torso.   
"Could've asked to be taught somethin' really sexy and dirty instead. But I didn't. I chose 'eat shit with a spoon'."

"And if I might, may I ask why exactly you wanted to be taught such a thing?"   
Alastor raised a slight brow, moving his legs off to the side of the chair so that he could cross one over the other.   
"I admit, I can see the phrase being somewhat useful in terms of insults down here, but not that helpful in anything else."

Angel gave a small shrug, looking down at his untouched plate of food, feeling his appetite slowly return.  
"I was put on the spot. I asked if he could teach me somethin', he asked what, I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind."

Angel picked his fork up again and started to finally twirl it in the pasta, taking the first bite of the now near cold meal. He wasn't going to complain about it. 

Watching as Angel took a bite of the pasta, Alastor in turn looked down at his own. It did still look rather appetizing, even if Alastor's appetite had previously been ruined.   
"Well, if you wanted to learn proper sentences in French, you should have just come to me! Teaching one's knowledge to another is something I do find fascinating and worth while."   
Alastor laughed, picking up some of the pasta with his fork now, deciding to eat. 

"I thought about it, actually. I didn't do it 'cause I thought it would be a waste of your time. That and I...."  
Angel paused, wanting to say something but stopped himself quickly.   
"...didn't know your schedule, so I didn't wanna show up unannounced and ruin somethin'."  
Angel's words seemed to fit together well, saving himself from making the mistake of saying something he would beat himself up for later and run the risk embarrassing himself. 

Alastor observed quietly, eyes narrowing as he watched Angel speak excuses as to why he hadn't come to talk to him sooner.   
Indeed, Angel's words did fit together, however there was something that still didn't sit well with Alastor. There was something that Angel wasn't letting on.   
Alastor knew when someone wasn't telling the truth, he could read people quite well. And while Angel was telling the truth for the most part, there was still... something. 

"Are you sure that's all?"   
Alastor pressed a little further, chin raising. 

As Alastor's chin raised, Angel's lowered slightly, looking down at his plate again as he bit the inside of his cheek, giving a nod. Now it was obvious he was holding something back, but for good reason. It correlated with what happened in the living world, which was only a dream, so even if he did say something, Alastor was going to act like he didn't know what he was talking about as per their agreement. 

And now Alastor could see that Angel was really holding something back.   
There was only one thing that happened between them that could possibly stop Angel from speaking up. And that was because... it hadn't happened down in Hell. 

Alastor had an inkling of a clue now. Although, asking Angel directly wouldn't get him anywhere.   
"I... suppose it can't be discussed here."   
He slowly nodded, finishing up the alcohol in his glass. 

Angel gave a curt nod at that. He loved and hated how smart Alastor was and how fast he picked up on things. If it were anyone else they would have either pushed till Angel broke and spilled it or assumed it was something they didn't want to hear about, probably pushing anyways.

The spider stayed quiet, taking another bite of food to keep himself occupied. He started beating himself up over it regardless just for even thinking about it. 

At Angel's nod of confirmation, Alastor simply sighed. The meaning behind it wasn't clear, but did it need to be?   
Taking another bite of his pasta, Alastor found his mind suddenly falling deep into thought. And it wasn't good. 

"Right... um, well that was lovely meal, Angel."   
Words a little hesitant, Alastor stood, taking his plate in hand.   
"I'm glad that we had the chance to talk."

The spider looked up at Alastor, expression a little confused.   
"Wait... you're leaving?"  
He sounded really disappointed, because he was. He wanted to keep Alastor with him as long as he could.   
Angel stood as well, taking the plate from the deer and setting it back down on the table, not wanting him to worry about it. He'd take care of it later.  
"But you just got here..."

The disappointment in Angels tone of voice was clear, and it only caused Alastor slight confusion as the plate was set back down on the table, Angel looking rather disheartened.   
"Well... I suppose if you'd like me to stay, then I have no objections. However, I-"   
Pausing, Alastor had a think. There really was no other reason he shouldn't stay.   
"Fine. I shall stay for a while longer."

Angel seemed to hold himself a bit higher at Alastor's change in mind, a smile quickly pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
"Really?!"  
His expression lit up entirely like a fireworks show on the Fourth of July.   
Angel was about to hug Alastor, arms opening and leaning forwards, but quickly thought better of it. He didn't want to further complicate things between them and if Alastor hadn't changed one bit, Angel knew he'd push him off or dodge the action all together. 

Frowning for a second in confusion once again, Alastor nodded.   
"Yes, _really._ That's what I said, wasn't it?"   
He noticed Angel's body language as it moved forwards into what looked like the beginnings of a hug, but that quickly stopped.

Even at the mere concept of the Radio Demon staying in his company for a little while longer, Angel seemed awfully excited. And Alastor still couldn't think why. From his point of view, it was confusing because this was the same spider who had quickly left without any proper goodbyes during the end of their deal. And then proceeded to not talk to Alastor for a whole month. 

Angel kept his bright smile, mismatched eyes squinting slightly at how much his cheeks pushed up from it.   
"Well, yeah, but ya could have been a dick and left anyways with a sarcastic 'yeah, no I'm not actually staying' or somethin'."

"Ha ha, well, I could have!"   
Alastor vigorously laughed in response to Angel's words, grin widening.   
"Oh yes indeed, that would have put quite the frown on your face, haha!" 

Angel picked up their plates, grabbing the forks before setting them down on the floor for Fat Nuggets to finish for them. He then grabbed their glasses and brought them to the sink.  
"Wanna do somethin'? Watch TV or-"  
He gasped.  
"-wanna go dancin' again?!"

Moving over to one of Angel's kitchen counters, Alastor watched as Angel began to clear their glasses away. It was at the sudden mention though at dancing, that Alastor's attention was grabbed once more. 

"Dancing?"   
He questioned, standing a little straighter at the mere idea.   
"Why, I suppose that could be quite the night. Yes... it has been a while after all."

Angel simply set their glasses in the sink for later.  
"It's electro swing night too! Somethin' we didn't get a chance to do before."  
Angel stated, recalling the reasons why they didn't end up going with a slightly faltering smile. That didn't matter now though.  
"Maybe there'll be another fight!"  
Angel laughed a bit, remembering the last time they went out dancing, as he made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom to quickly change. 

Alastor thought a moment, suddenly remembering the proposal Angel had made the last time they went out to the jazz and swing club. Electro swing. It didn't exactly sound like something Alastor would be into, but he was willing to at least try. 

"Hmm, perhaps there will be another fight. And who knows, maybe we can cause a few more casualties this time, haha! I may not have been practicing my aim, but I remembered what you taught me last time no less!"   
Yes, perhaps this would be a very good time indeed. 

He watched as Angel moved across to the hallway and into his room.   
"I shall be waiting here for you!"   
Sitting down on the couch, Alastor looked down as Fat Nuggets came and, of course, sat on his feet.


	3. Electro Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy a bit of a longer chapter this time :p

Fat Nuggets laid across Alastor's feet. Even Angel didn't know what the pigs deal was with that. 

The spider quickly changed into a black and pink pinstriped suit, actually deciding to wear pants this time. He'd brought them not too long ago and figured now would a good time to wear them out, or maybe even dress to try and impress Alastor- he wasn't entirely sure himself. Angel also changed his footwear to something a little better suited for dancing, grabbing a few firearms and making sure they were loaded before stashing them away.  
He was _really_ excited for this.

As he exited his room, Angel fixed the cuffs of his coat and little pink silk tie with a hum, dress shoes clacking against the wooden flooring.  
"All set?"  
Fat Nuggets greeted Angel first, rolling off of Alastor's feet and trotting up to Angel with a snort, giving his pants a small nibble of approval.

With the knowledge they were going out dancing, Alastor knew to be prepared this time. As he sat on the couch in waiting for Angel, he snapped his fingers, deciding to change his own outfit up a bit. In an instant, his attire had changed from the strawberry colored suit to one of pure black. A suit that rather fitted his title as 'ruler of Hell' quite well, if he did say so himself.   
Not only that, but he had some proper dancing shoes on this time too. 

The moment Alastor laid eyes upon Angel, that grin of his only seemed to grow all the more.   
"Very dapper." He smirked, standing as he gave Angel a once over.   
"Hmm..." with a snap of his fingers once again, the black bow tie Alastor wore changed to that of a pink shade. 

And now? The two of them looked a pair. 

"All set indeed."   
And with that, Alastor held his arm out for Angel.

Angel bent down and patted the pigs head and looked at Alastor before raising a brow, smirking in return.  
"I told ya red and pink went well together, didn't I."  
He stood upright and fixed his coat again, moving over to a closet to grab the matching fedora to go with his outfit. Perfect. 

As soon as Angel noticed the intentional tie change on Alastors part, the arachnid honesty didn't think Alastor understood what he was doing to the poor spider, matching with him like this. He took Alastor's arm nonetheless though and grabbed his keys with a smile, not daring to voice his thoughts. 

Rolling his eyes with a small smirk at the callback, Alastor silently watched as Angel grabbed what looked to be a fedora. Not exactly something he expected Angel to be wearing, but it looked rather good on him. Not that those thoughts would be voiced either. 

With Angel's arm in his own, they swiftly made their way over to the door of Angel's apartment and then out towards the elevator. 

"I must say, dancing is such a nice thing to do down here. Makes a change from all the delicious carnage, ha ha!" Alastor laughed as they walked along, a twisted sort of cheer to his tone. 

"Yeah, it really ain't that bad. And if I'm honest, if I ever get the money, I plan to either buy that place or maybe open my own up. Have a bigger space and possibly better booze."  
Angel thought out loud. 

The likelihood of that actually happening was slim to none though, knowing how hard running a business in this place would be. Angel would probably just keep his job as a stripper and porn actor for the rest of his existence seeing as that was the one thing he seemed to do really well. It was pretty much all he knew. 

Summoning his microphone in his free hand as they walked along towards the elevator, Alastor's grin never faltered, even as Angel discussed possible hopes for the future.   
Usually, Alastor would have butted in about how the future for demons was bound to be unfortunate, so there was no use in trying. Unless he wanted failure. However, this time? Alastor simply listened, his constant static dulling down a little.

"Oh, you'd _definitely_ have to get better booze in there, my dear."   
Alastor chimed in with a laugh as the elevator was called to the floor they were currently on.

Angel gave a small nod.   
"I mean, it definitely wouldn't be Henri IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac Grande Champagne, but it'd definitely be better that what they got there now." 

The doors opened and Angel stepped inside of the small room with Alastor, hitting the button for the ground floor, signalling the doors to close, starting their descent.   
"Haha, imagine a bottle like that. Down here? Why, the thing would get stolen before anyone could even think to have a drink!"

While in the small room, Angel couldn't help but glance at Alastor again. Seeing him dressed in such a way with the pink accent made him...wonder. It was no surprise that the spider also had to restrain himself from practically attacking the damn deer.  
"Hey, ugh, thanks for doin' this, Al. It's been really lonely the last month and I missed ya more than I'd like to admit."

Leaning against the back of the elevator walls, Alastor's smile showed a flicker of a grin.   
"Yes, while I am usually a man of solitude, like I said before, your company was quite pleasing. One of a kind, my dear!"   
The hint of genuine appreciation could be heard behind Alastor's words as he raised an eyebrow, however the true meaning of his words were still difficult to see. As they always were.   
"Business partners before, I consider you almost an acquaintance at this point! Ha ha!"   
A lie. But one Alastor stuck to. Besides, it sounded like a joke anyways. 

Angel's eyes half lidded as he gave Alastor an unamused sideways glance.  
"Almost an acquaintance? Even after all that shit we went through? Gee, thanks."  
Angel sighed, fixing his hat and tie a bit. That kinda hurt.

"What's it gunna take for me to be considered a friend then?"  
He thought he'd ask, not even going to bother stating that Alastor was one of the very few demons he actually cared about and considered a close friend. Especially now that Alastor made the effort in finding him again.

Alastor only laughed, moving closer to Angel and raising his chin, keeping eye contact.   
"Oh smile, my dear! Know a joke when you hear one, hahaha!"   
In fact, Angel was one of the very few- no... one of the _only_ people who Alastor considered a close ally. 

The Radio Demon had many demons who owed him favours, therefore granted him a sort of 'friendship' alongside those favours. Mainly, it was a fear induced panic that caused those demons to do that- so petrified that Alastor would erase them were they not 'nice'. It was completely fake though.   
Alastor couldn't trust them as far as he could throw them. Which, was quite far- but that wasn't the point.

The point was, would Alastor take a demon who he _didn't_ trust to his past home on Earth, surrounded by treasured memories and precious, valuable items? No, of course not!  
Alastor considered Angel _much_ more than just an acquaintance. Much more than just a friend. Maybe even something a little more...

The doors to the elevator opened, Alastor swiftly waltzing out. 

Angel huffed and rolled his eyes, following Alastor out to the street. The habit he had of walking behind someone and just to the side seemed to stick as that was what he was subconsciously doing behind Alastor. He didn't really say anything more, unsure of what to say back for once. 

The spider hadn't even thought of the possibility that he was more than an acquaintance to the Radio Demon. He didn't think about how much it probably meant that Alastor took Angel to the living world with him and actually brought him to where he used to live while alive. None of that seemed to cross his mind. 

Alastor walked quietly for a while, not much noise surrounding them. Well, as quiet as Hell could get, he supposed. 

Turning a little behind him once he noticed Angel walking behind him slightly, Alastor purposely slowed down so that the two of them were beside each other.   
He didn't have any idea that what he'd just said, meant as a joke, had actually hurt Angel in some sort of way. 

Angel raised a brow, watching as Alastor slowed his pace.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
He asked, now looking at the demon beside him.

Angel wasn't, thankfully, hurt _too_ badly by what Alastor had said. He should have expected it, especially after what he'd pulled on the deer. Then again, Alastor didn't seem to affected by it either way. However, what he'd admitted to back in the dressing room revealed something entirely different. 

All Alastor seemed to do was confuse the arachnid. 

Humming to himself as he casually strolled beside Angel, Alastor just shrugged.   
"Why, I'm walking beside you. We are out together, are we not? I don't see why you should be behind me."   
He figured he'd put at least that out there. 

"Oh, old habits die hard I guess, huh?"  
Angel gave a small chuckle with his reply, looking forward again with a bit of a smile. It was still new to him to be treated as an equal. It was a nice change, to say the least.

Alastor could guess that being treated as an equal was perhaps foreign to Angel in some way. Even earlier that morning when Valentino had quickly shut Angel up from speaking with a finger to his mouth, it was clear that there were still people in Angel's life who did not treat him as well as he did.   
At least, that's what Alastor may have thought. From what he'd seen of Angel Dust, the spider was a rather strong demon. The whole casino fiasco had first proved that to Alastor all that time ago.

As the two neared their destination, Angel quickened his pace to get the door for Alastor, letting him go down first. There was already music playing that was very swingy but with an added bass and a bit of a more modern twist. He really hoped Alastor would enjoy it. 

Alastor silently thanked Angel as he got the door for him, the Radio Demon making his way down the staircase, listening intently to the music that suddenly hit his ears. 

He hadn't heard enough to make a judgement yet, but he would soon, no doubt.   
"Well, it's already an awful lot louder than the last time."   
Alastor spoke up, waiting for Angel at the bottom of the stairs before they turned into the main area of the club. 

Angel was already enjoying the music, following Alastor down. There were quite a few demons there already, many dancing away while others watched with drinks in their hands. 

"That's the electro part."  
He pointed out where the live band was, an extra demon with them that looked to be a DJ. Angel fixed his tie again, feeling a bit odd without the necklace Alastor gave him on. He decided to leave it back at his apartment since leaning it's sentimental value.

Glancing over and around all the bodies and heads of demons, Alastor took a look at the DJ that was playing alongside the band, adding a much harsher and more defined beat at times.   
"Would you like drinks now? Or later perhaps?"   
Alastor asked, his voice raised a little to be heard over the music. Angel seemed to be liking it so far. Alastor could see from the spiders curious expression as he looked around.

Angel looked towards the bar, seeing that it was fairly crowded. It would have been at least a few minutes before they were served, but on the other hand, Alastor was ruler now. He would be served immediately. 

"We can get 'em now before an intermission."  
Angel replied with a slightly raised voice as well, figuring it would get crazy during the break like the last time, meaning there'd be no room to even get drinks.   
"You're gunna have to come with me though. Your status will get us our shit sooner than if I go just myself."

Alastor nodded slightly, agreeing with Angel's reasoning. Already the two of them were being recognized by the looks of things, a few demons shooting them surprised glances. 

Alastor wasn't surprised that the bar was crowded, it was pretty much the same scenario wherever you went around here. Even so, being the new ruler did have its perks, it seemed.  
The moment they managed to get to the front of the bar, another demon who was being served was simply cast aside, a bartender appearing in front of Alastor, waiting for him to order.

Angel followed Alastor through the crowded area, demons quickly stepping out of Alastor's way as not to meet the same fate as Lucifer.  
Angel was still curious about that, how Alastor's encounter really went and if he hit any snags.  
Then again, the Radio Demon was very much alive and well, so Angel didn't really care how it had gone down, now that he thought about it.

The Radio Demon just smugly looked across at Angel as he ordered what he wanted.  
The spider then looked to Alastor, after being given the signal to order. He asked for a Daiquiri with a smile, something he hadn't had in a while. 

Alastor figured he'd pay for their drinks this time, and once they were ordered he stood back with Angel.  
Besides, if they wanted more drinks later, Alastor could always provide them for the both of them for free.

Rather quickly, the two of them were passed over their two glasses. And now it was just a matter of getting back through the crowd and finding a seat.  
The bartender, however, didn't ask for any sort of payment, only dismissing them after setting their drinks down with a bow of his head towards Alastor.

After finding out that payment was not needed for their drinks, Alastor followed Angel over to a couple of seats nearby where all the music was playing.  
Angel smirked and raised a brow towards the deer, taking his glass before moving to find a place to sit. Upon finding a cozy spot, Angel sat and crossed one leg over the other, taking a sip of his drink before speaking. 

"Must be nice bein' treated like royalty, huh?"   
Angel grinned, giving Alastor a once over. He was secretly enjoying the fact they looked like a pair due to their somewhat matching outfits. He wasn't too ecstatic about wearing full length pants though, but the fact that Alastor was here just made it worth it. 

Sitting down beside the spider, Alastor grabbed his own drink, scoffing a little at Angel's words.  
"Demons will grovel in the face of power. It is pathetic, but they will do all they must to stay in favor of whoever takes the throne."   
Was all Alastor said, taking a long sip of his alcohol.  
"What about you, my dear? Surely being such a well-known star down here has its annoyances in terms of recognition?"   
Alastor thought he'd ask, somewhat curious. 

The majority of Angel's fans were most probably filthy scumbags, following a porn star, but Alastor had yet to hear of any stories relating to that fanbase. 

Angel set his glass down on the small table in front of their seats, shifting to get a bit more comfortable. His attention turned to Alastor completely at his question, brow raised. 

"Oh, 'course there are! Gettin' groped every which way on the street, fan mail covered in dick juice- which hasn't been a problem lately with no one knowin' my address or nothin'. Vee still gets it, but I tell 'im to keep it for now. I dunno if I want any of it anymore."  
Angel shrugged with a bit of a sigh, rubbing his chin with the knuckle of his index finger as he turned his attention back to the demons dancing.  
"Get a lotta stalkers too. But it's all kinda worth it in terms of cash."

Alastor honestly wasn't surprised. If perhaps the Radio Demons exterior wasn't so terrifying, then it wouldn't have been a long stretch to say that he would have had 'fans' of a certain sort too, given his status down here. However, demons steered clear. And only ones with extreme dedication in their intentions bothered to stalk him. And in the past? That never ended well for them either. 

As Angel told him of the, as suspected, filthy fans he had, Alastor picked up on a rather somber vibe from the other while talking about it. Perhaps it was the mention of Valentino, or maybe it was something more than that. Maybe it was the entire premise of his stardom as a whole? 

"My dear, if you are not so sure you want that anymore, then simply do not do it. I may not be an expert in that... area... but if one finds something mundane? Simply cancel the show! Kill the entertainment and the crowd shall follow you elsewhere!" 

Angel glanced back at Alastor again.  
"It ain't that easy. You bein' an overlord, you got status. You got shit easy. Whores like me ain't got that luxury. We gotta work hard for what we got. I'm not good at anythin' besides... well... bein' a whore."  
His gaze fell to the floor for a moment as he thought. There was absolutely more to his slightly deflated demeanor, but that wasn't something he was ever going to talk to Alastor about. He brought his attention back to the crowd as he picked his glass up, taking a gulp of the liquid and relaxing into his seat.

"I worked my ass off to get where I am now and went through a hell of a lot too. Throwin' it all away now would be a really stupid idea. Even I know that. I'd lose everythin' I've worked so hard to gain." 

Alastor supposed Angel was correct. He, from the moment he'd manifested, had always possessed a horrific and terrifying power. Alastor never had to class himself as a weak, pathetic demon because he simply wasn't and never had been. However, if there was one thing he knew, it was that it was entirely possible for even the smallest and scrawniest demon to rise to great power. That was why Alastor did not usually take threats to his being lightly. 

"Why, I don't think you'd be throwing it away in the slightest!"   
Alastor laughed, placing a hand to Angel's shoulder and giving it a pat.   
"You'd be simply pathing a way for something new and exhilarating! You've worked hard to get to where you are now, so why not rise up even further?! Brutally drag those down above you so that they're oh so desperately clawing at their seats of power, hahaha!" 

It was no secret who Alastor was referring to. A demon who had held his power over Angel long enough. Although, this was all hypothetical of course. What Angel chose to do in the future was his own decision... 

Angel's attention was once again fully brought back to Alastor at the physical contact, eyes on him again.  
With Alastor actually touching him, Angel could tell he was being sincere and might even truly believe that he'd be able to do bigger and better things.

The spider felt the corners of his mouth curl into a small smile. He had an idea of who Alastor was referring to, knowing he wasn't an idiot. The deer obviously witnessed on numerous occasions the authority Valentino had on him even without their contract in effect. 

Valentino still had Angel under his foot like the insect Angel really was. How he wished he could do something about it. Perhaps in due time Angel would have his revenge, serving it himself instead of having someone else do it for him. 

"Thanks Al. It's nice knowin' someone like you has even the tiniest bit of faith in someone as pathetic as me." 

Letting his hand linger upon Angel's shoulder for perhaps a brief moment longer than what would have been normal for the Radio Demon, Alastor soon pulled away with a small nod.  
"Ah hah, of course! A demon who can effortlessly massacre an entire casino near enough by themselves with a smile on their face, is hardly pathetic in my eyes!"   
And yes, for Alastor? That was a great compliment.

Angel's smile only widened. Alastor made him feel almost as an equal yet again. Maybe they weren't quite on the same level, but the way Alastor spoke to the spider, it definitely felt that way.  
"Couldn't have done it without your help, ya know. Don't give me all the credit here."  
Angel added, picking up his glass again before taking a sip.

With a small shrug paired with a grin, Alastor just chuckled.   
"Ah, well. Perhaps."

"Wanna dance soon?"  
The spider figured he'd ask.

Nodding at Angel's next question, Alastor placed his glass down on the table, straightening his pink bow tie.

"Yes, I think we should. After all, that is why we came here in the first place." 

Even now, there seemed to be quite a fair number of demons enjoying themselves on the dance floor. This place, as Alastor would continue to say, truly was a very lively and pleasant atmospheric place. 

Angel looked out to the crowd again, keeping the smile. He sipped his drink as he waited for Alastor to prepare for their first dance of the evening. There was no hurry. Angel didn't work again for another two days so there was no need to set a curfew for himself. 

"How are ya likin' the music so far?"  
The spider asked before taking another sip of his beverage, not taking his eyes off of the crowd as he turned his head towards Alastor slightly.

Alastor took a moment to tune out all the background noise and simply focus on the music that was playing. The traditional instruments that were playing were all, of course, familiar to Alastor. However, the sounds that the DJ created that added the 'electro' part, Alastor had to admit they were rather pleasant too. They weren't too over the top and in general, almost brought the song together a little more. It gave the song some more depth to the music which Alastor greatly appreciated. 

"Why yes, I think I am starting to appreciate this. Definitely a song I'm enjoying." 

Angel simply nodded. He was glad Alastor was enjoying it. With the deer not being a fan of anything modern he was worried the Radio Demon wouldn't be fond of it. 

The arachnid finished his drink and set the empty glass down, now relaxing back into his seat and folded his arms comfortably over his chest and stomach. His eyes closed as he listened to the music that was playing, leg rocking back and forth a bit as it rested over the other.  
As he listened, his mind started to wander a bit- which was absolutely nothing new. It didn't go anywhere specific. Just to the first time they came here and had their first dance.

Leaning forwards, one elbow resting on the table, Alastor began to tap his fingers to the beat of the tune, humming to the beat softly.  
His smile was wide, as usual, however it was content. Slowly, his gaze wandered across to Angel, silently observing the spider who had his eyes closed, quietly enjoying the music.

Alastor's eyes narrowed, as he looked to Angel, his own thoughts wandering a little away from the music. Angel looked rather happy here. No stress, no work, no worries. Alastor couldn't help but wonder what the spider demon was thinking in this moment. Most probably the music. 

Alastor couldn't have been more wrong. Angel's mind had hopped, skipped, and took a whole plane ride to another place, and then to another. At this current moment he wasn't even listening to the music that was playing. He was thinking about a song that wasn't even of the genre they were listening to. It was one that had sentimental value to him now. 

It took Angel a few moments to notice Alastor was looking at him. When he opened his eyes and looked at the deer demon, his brows raised.  
"Hm? What was the question?"  
He thought that because Alastor was looking at him, he'd asked him something and was waiting for an answer. The spider just didn't hear it because of how immersed in his own mind he was.

In fact, Alastor hadn't realized just how long he'd been observing the other either.  
At Angels sudden outburst of a question regarding a question that was never asked, Alastor leant back a little, blinking a couple of times.

"No, I don't believe I did ask you anything!"   
He laughed, reaching out for his glass and sipping at the last few drops of the drink.  
"However, if you want a question, then I suppose my question is this. Would you like to dance, my dear?"

The small smile across Angel's lips grew into a grin. The fact that Alastor had asked first this time made him extremely happy. He nodded eagerly.  
"I'd love to dance with ya!"

"Then, what are we waiting for, haha!"  
Holding his hand out for Angel, just as he usually did, Alastor waited for Angel's hand.

His own drink was finished, and by the looks of things Angel was almost finished too. 

The spider looked at Alastor's hand and downed the rest of his drink before taking the offered palm.

Alastor led Angel over to the dance floor. The beat of the song that was being played currently would have been a little difficult to dance to, however it was just ending, to their luck.

Angel turned his body to face Alastor and retracted his second set of arms like he'd done the first time. 

Alastor stood tall, his chin raised in confidence as he settled on the dance floor. As per usual, once Angel's second set of arms had retracted, Alastor placed one hand to the spider's waist, his other palm finding Angel's hand and settling there. He waited a moment before Angel was in position before he began to lead them into the steps to the slow music that had now just begun.

Angel placed his hand on Alastor's shoulder and grasped his hand with the other. He kept his eyes on the deer, feeling a bit odd because of the height difference between them since the last time they danced. It felt weird to look down at the leader in this dance.

Angel kept up with Alastor's steps fairly easily considering the slower song.

Indeed, their height difference was definitely different compared to the last time they danced, but Alastor wouldn't be bringing that up now... it didn't happen as far as the two of them were concerned. 

The song and their first dance was rather enjoyable, the two of them just starting to get into it when the first song ended, the next smoothly fading in right after. 

Angel kept himself a comfortable distance away from Alastor, not wanting to be too close nor too far. He didn't say anything during their dance, just kept his eyes on Alastor with a small smile. 

As the next song faded in, Angel knew it almost immediately and it was quite evident as his smile grew. It was a bit faster than the last song and gave a good beat, the electro part a bit more subtle. 

The faster song began and Alastor picked up the pace of the steps, leading Angel into the with much precision. All was going well, and Alastor was enjoying this. The fast paced part of the song was coming to a close, the song almost ending.  
And that was when the sound of another voice cut over the music, the figure of a rather ugly looking demon coming up behind Angel as he was dancing.

"Hey sugar, mind if I have the next dance?~"   
The demon purred out, almost completely disregarding the fact that Alastor was there at all.

Alastor's eyes narrowed a little as the demon came into view, asking Angel for a dance.

Angel was so focused on Alastor that the voice almost frightened him, his body tensing and his grip on the deer tightened slightly for a moment. The spider glanced back at the other demon, moving his arm to wrap around Alastor a bit and stepped closer to him as if to show his unwillingness.

"I'm flattered, sweetie, but I think I'll stick with my date."  
Angel replied as he turned his attention back to Alastor with almost pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't hand him off or call him out that they weren't together like that... or both.

When Angel declined the offer, shooting Alastor a look that could only be described as pleading, Alastor gave the spider a small nod in understanding, holding him a little closer. 

"Oh, come on baby! Just one dance. And hey, I bet after one, you'll be begging me for more~"  
The demon still persisted, now placing a hand onto Angel's shoulder. 

Angel tensed once again, looking at the other demon with slightly narrowed eyes as he stayed close to Alastor. This demon clearly wasn't very smart, Alastor- the new ruler of Hell- being right there. 

The joys of being a porn star... 

The spider inhaled calmly and reached into his coat, pulling out one of his pistols with his thumb on the hammer as he raised a brow at the demon. 

"I'm gunna stick with my first answer, babe. Sorry."  
Words now dripping with venom, he was determined to keep himself from being walked all over and taken advantage of. If this happened before he'd met Alastor, he would have jumped at the chance and try to get more than just a dance out of him.

Alastor figured he'd pipe up now, seen as this demon was so persistent in getting Angle to dance with him.  
"I think you heard him the first time, my good fellow. He is with me tonight, therefore does not want your company tonight, or ever." 

With the visible threat of Angel's pistol now as well, it seemed the demon finally took a hint.  
"Alright, alright. Let's not get all violent now, hm? I can see the bitch is taken tonight."   
He grinned at Alastor, slowly backing away.

Angel sneered, giving the demon a side eyed glance as he backed away. The arachnid put the gun back in his coat before turning back to Alastor, giving a sighed 'thanks' and pulled himself away a bit so he wasn't so close, a fair number of eyes on them as the interaction happened, many ready to flee or fight if Angel took the shot. 

"Fuckin' shitbag..."  
He muttered to himself and fixed his coat a bit.

Angel sighed audibly, now proud of himself for being able to say no to someone's advances, even if it was just for a dance. He supposed he could count this as a first step to becoming a stronger demon.

Alastor could sense the atmosphere as now being tense around them, many eyes watching in wait. He nodded in response to Angel's words, simply continuing to lead Angel into the steps of the song which was now coming to a close.  
"Yes, some demons really don't know when to take a hint, haha!"  
Slowly coming to a stop once the music ended, Alastor lowered his hands from Angel.

As soon as Alastor started letting go, Angel followed his lead despite how much he wanted to continue and hesitantly disengaged from their stance. It took him a moment before turning to head back to their seats. 

With the music stopping for a moment, Alastor followed Angel back over to their seats, comfortably sitting back down.  
"You know, it's a good thing you pulled that gun on him when you did."  
Alastor stated nonchalantly, glancing Angel from the corner of his eye.

In fact, Alastor felt almost... proud? Was that even the correct way to put it? He wasn't sure. Whatever he felt, he was certainly glad that the scumbag had backed away. 

Angel's full attention was now on Alastor as he spoke, looking him in the eyes. The spider smiled a bit more, tilting his head slightly.  
"It felt great, if I'm honest. The saying no and having someone listen part."  
He clarified, relaxing back into his seat as he crossed one leg over the other, bringing his second set of arms out again. Keeping them in too long caused him some discomfort so he didn't do it very often.

Waving his hand over his glass, the alcohol began to fill back up again.  
"Well, that's power, my dear."   
Alastor grinned, scanning the room, his eyes settling upon the sleazy demon from a moment ago, sitting at the bar, an angered expression on his face.

"And even if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have let that demon dance with you."   
Alastor stated simply, taking a small sip at his drink. 

Angel raised a brow, following his gaze to the demon at the bar, lingering on him for a moment before looking at Alastor again. The spider assumed it was because he practically begged the deer not to let it happen without a word said.

"Well, either way, I appreciate it. That's the first time I've ever been able to do that and it's only because you were here with me."  
He stated, folding both sets of arms over his chest as he looked out to the dancing crowd again.

Nodding in response, Alastor simply sipped at his drink once again, sighing softly and closing his eyes this time at the recognizable song that began to play, the electro part fitting in well. 

"We shall have to meet up again some time. I rather enjoy dancing with a demon who can actually do so."   
Alastor hummed, opening one eye to observe Angel as he waited for an answer. 

Angel's smile grew once again as he heard Alastor's presumably honest thoughts, keeping his eyes on the crowd for a moment longer as Alastor finished speaking before looking at him, putting the elbow of his upper arm on the rest and set his chin in his palm.  
"I could keep ya up to date on my schedule so we can come on my nights off if ya want."

Alastor hummed in thought a moment, opening both his eyes now, fingers tapping against the table.  
"Yes, keeping me up to date on that would be rather useful. If I need your help with perhaps another small 'spree' in the future, then I shall know when you're available!"   
He laughed.

Angel nodded a bit and reached into his coat, pulling his phone out this time. He unlocked it and started looking at his schedule while rubbing his cheek.  
"Mm... well, I got the next two days off and then work for the next... eight, by the looks of it; with another two days off to follow that."  
Angel then looked to Alastor with a bit of a tired expression.

Alastor stayed silent as he watched Angel pull out his phone and begin to swipe through, his expression increasingly tiring the more he read on.  
"Hmm, eight days straight? Why, that does sound awfully tiresome. And in a filthy place like that? I certainly would not stand for it."   
Alastor laughed slightly.  
"Surely Mazie's has enough workers to not make someone work eight days in a row?"

Alastor wasn't exactly sure what he was doing by making this point, he had nothing personally to gain from talking this through with Angel, however he simply felt like he had to. To understand better perhaps? 

Angel shrugged and rubbed his face again.  
"I mean... I'm a huge part of the whole industry. I bring in the cash. 'Course they're gunna wanna keep me on as long as they can. The last time I had any time off was two weeks ago."  
He replied casually. Now that he'd said it out loud and could actually hear it, he could see how ridiculous and unfair it all was. Then again, this was Hell.

Alastor couldn't help but roll his eyes a little over that. Not at Angel, but at the fact that the strip joint knew Angel Dust was a big star, therefore were kind of exploiting that to an advantage. Not to mention, whenever Angel met up with Valentino... Hell, Alastor didn't even want to think. 

"Hm, yes, that is quite a predicament you've found yourself in. Unfortunately, it seems there's absolutely nothing you can do!"   
Cheerful, as always, Alastor sipped some more of his drink. 

There were very few demons in Hell that didn't know who Angel was. Alastor having been one of them no more than two months prior.  
"I'll be alright. Gotta pay rent somehow. Maybe I'll break my leg and get a month off or somethin'."  
Angel laughed a bit despite being completely serious and almost willing to do it. If he was honest with himself though, he hated being independent. It was clear that, now that he'd given it a fair shot, it really wasn't for him.

Alastor raised a brow at that idea, nodding slowly.   
"Why, I could even do it for you, haha! Breaking bones is far easier than many imagine it to be!"  
It wasn't a surprise though, that Angel was getting overworked with little time off. This was Hell, and unless you were perhaps someone of high class or great power, then you didn't really need to work. Alastor supposed it was similar to the living world in that way.

"Lemme enjoy the next couple days off first, then I'll let ya break me anyway ya want~"  
Angel spoke without thinking first, as he usually did. He didn't even mean to make the sexual reference.

Alastor simply deadpanned as his words were responded to with a crude comment.   
"Haha, bones and mind only, my dear-" 

"I mean... sorry. I didn't mean-..."  
He sighed in exasperation directed at himself, knowing Alastor wouldn't have liked the suggestive hint.  
"What I _should_ have said was- lemme enjoy my days off and then you're welcome to come and break my leg. Both of ya want. Hell, I'll do it myself at this point."

_Along with a bullet to my fuckin' skull. C'mon Marty..._  
Angel thought to himself, putting his face in his hands.

The Radio Demon paused, brows almost furrowing at the sudden and absolutely unexpected apology from Angel.  
Oh? Well, this was certainly new. Angel Dust apologizing for his suggestive behavior? Yes, the spider was definitely exhausted in some way.

Angel simply leaned forward and put his face down on the table, mortified. He knew Alastor didn't like his sexual advances and he was doing really well in not spewing them every which way. He thought he'd actually managed to kick the habit yet here he was, throwing them out absentmindedly. 

The spider groaned out another 'sorry' and kept his face on the table. 

Alastor watched observantly as Angel grovelled in some sort of self pity, face laying upon the table which, Alastor knew, wasn't a great idea. These tables probably weren't cleaned often at all. 

"Why are you apologizing, my friend? You're sorry, which is a Hell of a lot of improvement from when we first met!"   
Alastor managed to point out, nodding in vigor, his ominous smile only growing. 

Angel took a breath. Alastor had a point. But he was being lenient and not having his neck snap to the side as it often would when he was irritated. Why? Angel hadn't the foggiest idea. 

He raised his head again and straightened himself out.  
"Yeah, well.. like I said, it slipped. I shoulda caught it."  
He ran his fingers through his hair before stretching all four arms up and out.

"Yes, well."   
Trialing off with his words, Alastor's gaze traveled back over to the bar, seeing there weren't as many people there as what there had been earlier. 

The likelihood of a bar fight when there weren't many demons around was pretty slim unfortunately, so as much as Alastor would have loved to indulge and observe, it wasn't looking like it was going to happen. 

"Hm, hows about one more dance, my dear. The dance floors looking a little quiet." 

Angel raised a brow, looking at the dance floor for a moment before looking at Alastor. A small smile crept up to his lips. 

Alastor had done it again. He extended the offer first, which made the arachnid's heart almost flutter.

The spider just gave a curt nod and stood, pulling his second set of arms in before following Alastor to the floor. 

Alastor didn't think very much of extending his offer for Angel to join him in dancing.  
Quickly standing from their table, Alastor made his way over to where the music was still being played.

They probably wouldn't be long until an intermission of sorts, so it was a good time to dance right now. And low and behold, unlike the faster paced songs they'd danced to earlier, this song was a slow one.

Gently, Alastor settled his hand upon Angel's frame, other hand taking Angel's hand just as it had done earlier. Taking a brief moment to listen to the music, Alastor took the first step forwards.

Angel stood in front of Alastor, placing his hands where he always did. One holding Alastor's hand while the other sat on his upper bicep. He followed Alastor's lead into the slower dance, keeping the small smile on his face.

He wanted to thank Alastor for a lot of things like taking the time to find him again after a whole month of no contact. But, for now, he just wanted to thank him for being so willing to dance together, but Angel knew the deer would brush it off as nothing.

It was still slightly jarring to the Radio Demon, dancing like this. He almost couldn't believe that the punishment that was Hell, was allowing him and Angel this moment of peace.   
A dance, and hopefully more to come because Alastor did, and would admit to, love to dance.   
It reminded him of his life, the one person who had been important to him in life, and now? It also reminded him of death. But in a good way with a demon he never thought he'd befriend. 

The arachnid followed Alastor's lead, keeping with his pace and steps as he always did. However, he noticed a very small hint of something in Alastor's eyes as they danced.   
Usually Angel wasn't able to read Alastor's expression, which was still true in this case. He didn't know what about, but the deer was definitely thinking. 

Angel adjusted his grip a bit, humming softly along to the song as he kept his small smile. 

Alastor, indeed, was thinking about many things as they danced, while still managing to keep his focus on their steps. His expression may not have been stoic for once, his face definitely in thought, however those thoughts weren't going to be verbally voiced at all. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Radio Demon blinked a couple times, making eye contact with Angel as his main focus went back to the music. 

Angel could physically see the train of thought leave Alastor's mind as he came back to the present.  
"You alright, Al? Ya spaced out a bit there."  
He laughed softly, keeping his smile as they continued their slowed dance.  
He was curious about what the deer was thinking about. He looked so deeply immersed in whatever it was and it made the spider wonder.

Alastor's smile widened a bit as he was brought back to the present, registering Angel's question directed at him. 

"Oh, of course. My minds always running off, haha!"   
He laughed it off, straightening himself up a little as the song slowly came to a close. 

Angel couldn't help but laugh a bit at that too. It was clear Alastor had never been in the mind of Angel Dust. Not that he would want to be in there anyways. 

It was just a big game of Shoots and Ladders in the world of Alice and Wonderland but on meth, crack, acid and LSD all smashed together into a really weird and fucked up place.  
No sense of where you are, where you were or where you're going. No sense of direction. No sense of time. No sense of space. Everything jumbled up into a barely sentient heap that could shape shift and morph into a mix of many different things within a split second.

Alastor may have enjoyed chaos, but he undoubtedly wouldn't enjoy the kind of chaos that was Angel's brain. 

"Runnin' off to where?"  
Angel figured he'd possibly ask.

Alastor's eyes narrowed a moment at Angel's question, glancing off to the side as he spoke.  
"Why, to all sorts of places! You wouldn't want to know, my dear!"   
He laughed, gaze falling back onto Angel.

Alastor's mind was often a complicated place too. While it certainly wasn't as jumbled as Angel's perhaps was, that didn't mean it wasn't dark.   
Oh, it was a very dark place indeed, as you can imagine. However, the Radio Demon's thoughts hadn't been at that dark place just then. No, they were rather pleasant. 

Angel raised a brow, noticing how Alastor avoid eye contact as he spoke. Either it was something he was embarrassed about or something he didn't want to talk about. Or both. This only made Angel want to know even more.  
"Oh, but I bet I would~"  
He grinned and purred in a taunting fashion, not at all meaning to sound teasing or sexual.

Alastor scoffed slightly, rolling his eyes as the slow song ended, his steps picking up a little at the slightly faster tempo of the last song, as announced, before the break.  
"Well I suppose that's too bad, you're never going to know!"

Angel could ask Alastor as much as he wanted, it wasn't going to happen. He could annoy him as much as he dared, and still, Alastor would not say what his thoughts had just been. 

Angel followed Alastor's lead, eyes narrowed and grin widening.  
"I'm sure I'll get it outta ya eventually."  
He stated with a shrug. The next song was one Angel was familiar with and got a bit more excited. Alastor should have been familiar with it as well, but you could never know with Alastor.

Laughing all the more, Alastor just shook his head, confident that Angel's words were untrue. "Ah, don't be so sure of yourself, Angel. An eternity is a long time to wait." 

Beginning to hum along to the tune that, yes, Alastor was very familiar with, he picked up the pace a bit, a few more demons around coming to the dance floor now that the tempo had upped. 

Angel just smirked. It wasn't like he had anywhere to be anytime soon. He wasn't going to leave Hell, so when Alastor finally cracked; Angel would be there for it.  
And until Alastor officially stated that he wanted nothing more to do with the spider and actively took initiative to ensure they wouldn't get together or cross paths on their own terms again, he would leave it be.

For the last month, Angel had decided it best to let it all go and move on. He was almost ready to do just that but, well, look who decided to show up. 

Alastor didn't know what it was, but he wasn't sure if he liked that smirk the spider flashed at him. Of course, it was completely harmless- or so he assumed, but there was just something about it. 

Alastor, in that moment specifically that Angel had wanted to know of his thoughts, had felt... something. Something that he hadn't cared to admit for, say, a month or so now. And he'd be damned for a second time before any of that was admitted. 

Even now, as he danced with Angel here, he could feel it. It almost made his skin crawl, or something. 

Angel continued to dance with Alastor until the very end of the song, the smirk having turned into a soft smile by then, now just enjoying this final dance with Alastor before they likely parted ways again.  
As they made their last few steps, Angel let go of Alastor and took a step back, tipping his fedora to him.  
"Thank you for the dance, kind sir~"

As Angel parted, Alastor was prompted to take a small step back too, huffing a small chuckle at the tip of the hat Angel gave him.  
"Why, it's no problem at all, my dear."   
Nodding in response, Alastor grinned, listening to the music as it came to a close, the band announcing their break.

It had been fun, certainly. And definitely relaxing. Not to mention, some of the questions he'd had gathering for Angel over the past month had more or less been all answered to Alastor's satisfaction. 

Angel watched as the demons around them left the dance floor.  
"I guess this would be our cue to leave, huh?"  
He didn't want their time to end. The apartment was lonely and boring. He had Nuggets, sure, but all he really did was lay on his feet and look cute.

Summoning his microphone once the song had finished, Alastor leant against it slightly, looking to Angel.   
"Well, if that is all you desire, then yes. We shall be parting ways for now."   
Alastor nodded, looking the spider up and down once or so.  
"If you would like me to walk you back to your apartment, then I shall do so."

Angel tilted his head slightly, quietly wondering to himself why Alastor was checking him out. Was he subtly giving a hint? This only confused Angel so he tried not to think much of it for now.

"If you wanna walk me home, I ain't gunna complain. The company would be really nice."  
He replied, wanting the excuse to have more time with the gent he'd grown so close to.

Alastor didn't necessarily mean anything by looking Angel up and down a couple times, he was simply observing. As he always did. Nothing more. 

"Yes, I suppose."   
Alastor nodded, turning on his heels towards the exit of the club.   
"Let us go then, my good friend!" 

Angel gave a quick nod and followed the deer to the stairs, humming one of the tunes they'd danced to during their 'dream' subconsciously as they made their way out to the street. It took him a moment or two to catch himself, stopping the tune in that second. 

Alastor made his way up the stairs of the club and soon, they were back out onto the oh so welcoming and often burning streets of Hell. 

"Haha, won't you look at that."   
Alastor laughed, pointing across the street to a demon who was on the ground, clearly wounded, another demon above pulling a sharp object out of the victim with a grin. 

Simply walking past in the direction of Angel's apartment, Alastor's microphone tapped along the ground in time to his steps against the pathed flooring. 

Angel followed close behind Alastor, looking to where Alastor found amusement with a raised brow. He just rolled his eyes with a smirk before pulling his pistol out of his coat again, pulling the hammer back and took aim for the victim. He took the shot and pulled the hammer back again as he aimed for the assailant this time, taking the shot. 

Both demons now dead on the ground, the spider put the gun back in his coat with a bit of a hum and continued their walk as if nothing had happened. 

Alastor's grin only widened all the more as he heard two gunshots ring out behind him. Angel was not a demon to hesitate in killing, and that was what the Radio Demon absolutely admired. He'd made deals with demons in the past who hesitated- even for a second, and that was no good.

"So when do ya think you'll be able to meet up again?"  
Angel asked as they made their way through the dirty streets.

"Hm, well I have things happening for the next three days."   
Alastor mused, chin held high as he walked along with Angel who was now beside him again. "Perhaps next week." 

Angel watched Alastor as he spoke, a frown taking over his face.  
"Ah, that sucks... I won't see ya for another two weeks then. I got the next two off and work the next eight, remember? Unless ya come break my leg or whatever like ya said ya would before I have to go back-"  
The spider brought his eyes forward again. The thought of Alastor maiming him was actually a pretty exciting thought to Angel. Which, to anyone who knew him at all, wasn't a surprise at all.

Thinking about it for a moment, counting the days in his brain, Alastor settled with a nod of his head, glancing over to the spider.  
"Hm, yes. However, I do not think breaking your leg is exactly a solution to all of this."   
Alastor laughed, swinging his microphone a bit as he walked along.  
"Besides, I know your place of work, therefore have no objection to visiting you despite the rather... filthy environment. I shall simply look past it!"

Angel raised a brow.  
"Is this you askin' for a lap dance or somethin'? I wouldn't hesitate."  
He thought he'd give it a shot, seeing as Alastor had looked him up and down on numerous occasions. He still wasn't sure if it meant anything so this was his way of seeing if he could pry into it a bit further and get some answers in terms of that.

Alastor stared blankly back at Angel, his grin not faltering as he slowly looked away before breaking out into laughter, a staticy laugh track playing over his voice as he just looked away. How amusing. 

"Very amusing indeed!"   
Was all Alastor responded. One thing was for sure though, the Radio Demon hadn't specifically said a firm no.

Angel's eyes narrowed slightly. There wasn't a 'no' in there so maybe he wanted that? Then again, this was Alastor. Everything this man said always had a hidden meaning so it was probably safer to assume he was actually thinking 'absolutely not'.  
"Ah ha... yeah. _Amusing_."

"My dear, I'm sure you can see that my interests do not lay there."   
Alastor thought he'd quickly add, his laughter dying down a little as he saw the tall apartment block that was Angel's home; in the distance. 

The Radio Demon figured he'd walk Angel up to his door before taking his leave, it wasn't like he was in a rush anyways. 

"No, I know. I was only kidding around."  
Angel replied with a shake of his head, even though he really wasn't kidding about it. He knew damn well that Alastor wasn't that kind of man by now.  
As they made it into the building, Angel hit the button for the elevator and looked to the deer again.  
"So uh... thanks again for this."

Nodding in response, Alastor leant against the wall slightly as Angel called for the elevator.  
"Why, it's no problem at all! There's nothing like dancing, haha!"   
He grinned, microphone disappearing as he folded his arms across his chest instead.  
Looking to the floor number on top of the elevator, Alastor could see that it was slowly making its way down.

Angel opened his mouth so say something but stopped himself, shutting it again. He really didn't know what he was about to say in that moment so he decided to keep quiet until he thought of something that wasn't entirely stupid.  
Then he thought about telling Alastor that he could go but he thought better of it, knowing he'd take advantage of the invitation and do just that. The spider really wanted him to stay as long as possible.

Alastor paused for a moment, glancing to the side, static cutting through the silence due to not really knowing what to say.  
"Ha ha...so..."   
The deer trailed off a little, giving a small sigh of relief when the ding of the elevator rang out, doors opening.  
He wasn't exactly sure whether Angel wanted him to walk him to the door or if they were to part ways here.

Angel raised a brow, looking to the deer as he piped up but was interrupted by the lift.  
"So?"  
He didn't go in just yet, unsure of what Alastor had planned to do.  
"You gunna come up? Or do ya have other things to get to-"

Alastor turned to Angel, eyes narrowing a moment.   
"I do not have any other business to attend to today, no."   
He replied, looking back to the elevator.   
"So if you wish for me to go up with you, then I shall."  
He didn't exactly know why he was hesitating so much. Usually, the Radio Demon's decisions were easy to make and weren't second doubted. But something as simple as this was almost stumping him.

Angel smiled a bit and finally stepped into the elevator.  
"Well, let's not wait for the nonexistent grass to grow, hm?"  
He waited for Alastor to step into the small room before hitting the ninth floor button, doors closing them in.

Stepping into the elevator, shortly after the two of them were in, the doors were closed and they were heading up. 

"Your apartment. Did you acquire it before our deal was complete?"   
Alastor thought he'd ask, a little curious, but also knowing that it was something that Angel would happily answer. 

"Mm? Oh, yeah. I paid first and last about a week before the party. I could have moved in then but decided to wait for the deal to be done."  
Angel glanced to Alastor.  
"And about that... sorry for leavin' before sayin' a proper goodbye... I just thought that the sooner I was gone the better you'd be. Not havin' me all over ya about it."  
His gaze went down to the floor again. I did feel kind of bad about it, now knowing Alastor was a bit wracked by it.

Listening carefully, as he always did, Alastor pursed his lips slightly.   
Should he say it? Should he not? Why should he anyways? 

"Oh no no no, it's fine, my friend. I understand, Angel."   
Alastor nodded, looking to the door once the elevator dinged, doors opening to the ninth floor. 

"I know it may sound unprofessional, especially after we were business partners-"   
he paused a moment, stepping out and glancing behind him to make sure that Angel was following and listening.  
"However, I did rather miss your company. As my... friend, it was enjoyable to be around you."

Angel followed Alastor, looking to him as he spoke. He was definitely not expecting anything like that to come from the Radio Demon. It threw him off completely actually.  
"So... wait- wait wait wait. You're serious...? Even after all that shit?"

"Haha, yes!"   
Playing it off as if it were nothing, Alastor just waved his hand dismissively.   
"Why, if I'm correct, then you're one of the very few demons who managed to keep their soul after completing a deal with me, ahaha!" 

Angel seemed a little shocked, which was understandable. It wasn't like Alastor to suddenly bring these sorts of things up, however, he thought he'd leave with Angel to think about something before they were to meet up again properly in two weeks time. 

"Your thirst for bloodshed is quite amusing and paired with your nonexistent hesitation for killing, I don't see why those qualities in a demon have to go to waste through taking your soul!" 

Angel puffed his cheeks out a bit, bringing a hand up to rub his neck.  
"Well shit..."  
He sighed to himself, pulling his keys out of his pocket as they drew closer to his door.  
He didn't know what to think at this point.

When they reached the door, the spider put his key into the door and was about the turn it but paused, looking at Alastor. He took in the suit he wore and then his face. The charming yet sinister, never faltering smile. The scarlet eyes. 

He blinked and came back the present, giving Alastor a small smile.  
"Thanks again for this. You know where I'm at next time ya wanna see me."  
With that said he turned the key and stepped into the apartment, Fat Nuggets quickly trotting to the door. 

When the apartment door opened, Alastor could see Fat Nuggets, quickly making his way over to the door, noticing his owner was home. 

Before Angel closed the door, he paused.  
"Hey, Al?"

With Angel having thanked him for the night, Alastor nodded in response.   
"Oh, it's quite alright, my dear."   
He smiled all the wider, about to turn on his heels to take his leave, however quickly paused, glancing over his shoulder back at Angel.  
"Yes?"  
Alastor had been expecting perhaps another thank you or maybe even a goodbye this time from Angel, but what he received instead was certainly quite a shock.

The arachnid took a step out of the apartment and quickly placed a kiss on Alastor's cheek.  
"I'll see ya soon."

He said before retreating back inside and closed the door, pressing his back against it and held his breath. The pig sniffed at Angel's pant leg before looking up at him.  
Angel listened closely to see what Alastor's next moves would be.

As the warm kiss was hastily pressed to his cheek and the door was promptly closed, Alastor stood there for a couple moments, hand slowly raising to the place on his cheek that Angel had just kissed. His eyes were a little wider than usual, and his demeanor was hardly collected. 

Taking a small step back and he turned away, Alastor would admit, for a split second he hesitated, contemplating turning back, in fact, he did turn around. But was quickly pulled back from that, straightening himself out as he cleared his throat before slowly walking away. 

The spider could very clearly hear the hesitation in Alastor's movements. What he couldn't hear was the shock nor confusion. 

The best assumption he could come up with was Alastor contemplating whether or not to actually take his soul after that, deciding better of it and reminding himself about the waste it would have been. 

As soon as Angel couldn't hear Alastor's fading steps, he finally let out the breath he was holding and started to slide down the door. 

"This is so fuckin' stupid, Nugs..."  
He sighed as the pig crawled up into his lap and sat. Angel scratched his pets head a bit before yawning. He was thinking about taking a bath but decided he'd do it tomorrow. Right now? He needed to sleep... or, at least try to sleep.

After a few minutes of giving Fat Nuggets some attention, the spider got up from the floor and went to his bedroom, changing before getting into bed. He pulled his pet close to him as he laid his head on the pillow in the dark room, now just waiting to see if he'd be able to sleep. 

As he stood in the quiet elevator, no static surrounding the Radio Demon, he kept his gaze held intensely upon the elevators floor, smile not present upon his face as his thoughts ran rampant.  
Alastor was so focused on one thing in particular, that when the elevator arrived on the ground level, the doors once they opened, almost closed again.

The moment he was out of the elevator and back onto the streets of Hell, he quickly disappeared into the shadows, eyes glowing deeply as he found himself back in the comfort of his home, standing in his hallway. 

He supposed there was a long night of thinking ahead of him.


	4. A Threatening Letter

Angel had some success in sleeping that night. It wasn't much rest but he had a whole two days to rest all he needed and wanted. He spent his time off enjoying the down time while also hoping Alastor would come by at some point, but he knew that was highly unlikely to happen so it was just a thought that stayed at the back of his mind.

Angel went back to work as he was scheduled and sat in his dressing room. He decided to leave Fat Nuggets at home this time so he could focus on his work. As he went to clock in, he was handed a note addressed from Valentino stating he'd be around soon, having some business he wanted to discuss. With a roll of his eyes, the spider stuffed the note into his boot and got to work, stocking the bar for now until he was given specific instruction with what he was to be doing.  
He ended up getting scolded for taking Alastor into his dressing room during his prior shift, the end result being an apology and a promise not to do it again.

The arachnid made use of his time in reserving and cleaning a private room just for Alastor's visits. Of course this might be a later issue, being cameras in every room to ensure jobs were being done and such. Angel wouldn't have a choice but to give Alastor a show of sorts, which he absolutely wasn't complaining about. He was just worried about how Alastor was going to react. 

The spider was called out to finally work the pole after about an hour. Luckily he managed to get the room to a satisfactory level of clean by then.

***

The Radio Demon that night, unfortunately, did not find rest in sleep.

For the rest of the night after his and Angel's night out, concluded in a way that left Alastor rather confused, he stayed up. In fact, he stayed up thinking, keeping himself busy with either pacing heavily around his home, or playing a rather somber tune upon the grand piano he owned.

The next two days weren't that different. While yes, Alastor did have business to attend to as he'd said, which for the most part kept him on his toes, upon returning home it was always the same scenario. And Alastor just thought. This was really puzzling to him...

On the day that he knew Angel was scheduled to be working, Alastor decided to pay him a little visit. Making his way over to Mazie's wasn't the issue, the issue was always going to be when he arrived.

Alastor had purposely come during a rather quiet time so that he and Angel could talk without the other being too busy. Not to mention, it had opened only an hour ago, so most people weren't in the mood to be at a club like this straight away.

As he walked in, the what had been booming music before, was a lot quieter- just as Alastor had hoped. There was no point in asking anyone where Angel Dust was, since the majority of the workers looked absolutely terrified whenever the Radio Demon so much as looked in their direction.

Angel happened to be up working the stage as Alastor came in. There were only a few demons and none of them were paying much attention to the spider, rather some of the other dancers.

Angel didn't mind that at all. It just gave him free range to practice a bit. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. The song that was being played was fairly slow but still had that nice bass to it.  
The spider was in the midst of just wrapping himself around the pole and spinning, eyes closed and focused on the music. This was a song he danced to a lot while here so he knew what to expect.

Alastor slowly walked over to the main stage, choosing a seat towards the back. He kept his eyes to the ground as he sat down in the corner of the room, presuming Angel would be out soon.  
It was only when Alastor looked to the stage, that his eyes squinted a moment.   
Was that? Yes. Yes it was.

The Radio Demon really couldn't help but roll his eyes as he noticed Angel on a pole of some sort... spinning around it? How? His entire body was attached to it, not a foot on the floor beneath him. And from what he could see, the pole itself wasn't moving.

And now that he thought about it... it was kind of mesmerizing...

Angel had climbed to the top of the pole and squeezed it between his lower thighs before letting himself hang upside down. He stayed there for a moment before slowly sliding down to where his hair just barely swept against the floor and pulled himself up again, continuing his twirls and other little tricks.

It wasn't until he finally decided to see if anyone was watching that he noticed a familiar figure in a darkened corner of the lounge. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. After doing a few more spins and glancing in that direction again, he concluded that Alastor was really there, watching.

If he wanted to watch, that was fine by the spider.

A waitress came around to Alastor with a drink, setting it down on the table in front of him. She simply gave a wink before heading back to her station at the bar.

Alastor watched quietly, his gaze not leaving Angel as he watched the rather graceful looking spider spin and twirl around the pole.

There were other dancers on other poles, however Alastor had no interest in them.  
Whether Angel had noticed him or not, Alastor didn't know, and as he was handed a drink the Radio Demon simply nodded in thanks, completely ignoring the wink that was thrown his way.

Angel was a bit surprised. He would have expected Alastor to come back another time or at least keep his eyes down at the table. But no. He was watching. Not only was he watching. He was watching with a hard stare. Almost as if in a trance of some kind. Angel saw that he was given a drink and he only nodded, keeping his eyes on him.

If Alastor liked what he saw, there were no complaints from Angel. He was just doing his job.

The same waitress walked up to where Angel was dancing and leaned on the raised platform, looking up at him.  
"You know the Radio Demon's here, right?"

Angel squeezed the pole between his thighs and just sat there for a moment.  
"Yeah? And?"

"Well, he's only ever come here once and that was obviously to see you. Given the fact he barely acknowledged my presence means he's only ever going to be here for you."

"What's your point? I'm doin' my job and he doesn't seem to have a problem with waitin'."  
Angel started spinning again as he stayed seated. The waitress just shrugged and left again, leaving Angel to roll his eyes, knowing full well that she was just jealous and seeking attention.

Angel's dancing on the pole wasn't exactly sexual, it was a form of dancing per see, therefore Alastor was more or less comfortable in watching it. He could see that it required immense body strength on Angel's part, not to mention it was very graceful. It may not have been murder, nor suffering, however it was definitely something that Alastor was intrigued by.

The Radio Demon noticed as the waitress that had given him his drink, moved over to the spider, the two exchanging some conversation before the waitress moved along, Angel looking rather annoyed with whatever she'd had to say. Interesting.

As the song came to a close, Angel just sat on the pole and looked over to Alastor with a tilted head. He gave a small smile and decided to beckon the Radio Demon.

The spider was actually quite happy to see him, having had a lonely few days on his own.

Another song started to play, again, slower but with the bass that gave it a bit of an erotic tone. It was still rather quiet so they'd be able to have a short conversation.

The next song slowly began, Alastor's brow raising as he caught Angel beckoning him closer.  
There were still practically no demons around watching, so perhaps Angel could get a moment to talk while dancing.

Disregarding his half finished drink on the table, not caring too much for the taste, Alastor teleported to a front table by the stage, now close enough to be able to talk to the spider.

"I must say, you are rather talented to be able to hold yourself up for that long."   
Alastor slowly let out, leaning back in his seat and crossing a leg over the other.

Angel grinned as Alastor found his way closer. He made his way up the pole again to hang upside down.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess. Kills the thighs sometimes though."  
He replied with a shrug as he let himself hang.  
"So, decided to come crawlin' back, hm? Got anythin' on your mind today?"  
He asked, letting his hands let go of the pole and hang over his head.

Alastor cleared his throat a moment, pursing his lips together.  
"I do not have anything in particular on my mind, no. However, I had nothing to do today, so I thought I'd pay you a visit here!"  
Laughing a little, interference broke through Alastor's words. Although, it was quiet so to not disturb the music that was currently being played.  
"I supposed we could talk for a while, however I suppose this will have to do since I understand that you are working."

"What a coincidence. I got a private room cleaned up and reserved just for ya. 'Course I'll still have to do my job to some extent but no ones gunna know what we're sayin'."  
Angel replied, grabbing the pole again and flipped himself to the solid floor before kneeling in front of the deer at the edge of the stage to be closer to him.  
"Unless you'd rather stay out here, of course. Either way I appreciate the visit and would love the company."

Alastor raised a slight brow at that. Perhaps privacy would be needed with what Alastor had in mind to talk about a bit later.  
"Well since you went through the trouble of cleaning it, I suppose going somewhere more private wouldn't hurt."  
Glancing back at the room, Alastor's eyes landed upon two or so sketchy looking demons who were sitting near the back as well.  
"There was... one thing I wanted to discuss with you. It's very important, actually."

Upon the confirmation, Angel leapt off of the platform and gave a nod towards the back, signaling for Alastor to follow.  
The spider lead him to the back hallway and to where the private rooms were located. He opened the door to the room he'd worked on.

The room had lights that flashed gradually changed between red, pink and white. A platform with a pole in the center of the room and a sofa just in front of it.

"Good thing I got around to cleanin' this for ya."  
He said as he stepped to the side to let Alastor in before closing the door.

Alastor was surprised at how quickly Angel was dragging him to the back hallway, leading him to a quiet room where they could talk.  
He looked around once they were in the room, eyes narrowing at the pole that was in the center of the room, a singular couch in front.

"Yes, I don't really want to imagine how filthy it was before."   
He huffed, looking across at the other.

Angel puffed his chest out.  
"Yeah, we're not gunna talk about that."  
He stated as he made his way to the platform and hopped up to sit on it.

"So. Whatcha got for me?"  
He asked as he stood up, swiftly latching onto the pole and started doing nothing in particular.  
"Ya said it was important. I guess it's about the princess? Did that friend of yours get any new info?"

Nodding, Alastor slowly sat down upon the couch, crossing a leg over the other once again as he watched Angel get up on the pole.  
"Yes, it's about the princess... however it's not exactly about the info that's being gathered."  
Trailing off, Alastor reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"This morning, I received this."   
Opening up the paper, Alastor pushed his monocle up a little, a small sound of a radio being tuned as he did so.

Angel raised a brow and brought himself up onto the pole and hung upside down again but this time his legs spread open with his lower set of hands firmly holding the cylinder. His upper set of hands rested on his hips.

"And that is-?"  
He was a bit confused, thinking it was a note Alastor had written for himself so he'd remember details.

"To the ruler of Hell, on the account of my father, Lucifer's, banishment from the throne."   
He slowly began, looking up with narrowed eyes at Angel's rather lewd positioning on the pole.  
"What you have done, is inexcusable. And as the princess of Hell, rightful heir to the throne, I will erase you."  
Reading ahead a little, Alastor only frowned, occasionally glancing up at Angel.  
"To you, the Radio Demon and to your filthy whore, Angel Dust, this is a warning. Signed, Charlie, the Princess of Hell."

Angel's brows furrowed, reaching a hand out as he closed his legs around the pole when he saw the displeasure on Alastor's face.  
"Lemme see."  
He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that Charlie had actually gone as far as writing a threatening letter to the Radio Demon.

"Perhaps... a change of heart?"   
Was all Alastor said, handing the note over to Angel.   
If there was one thing known about the princess of Hell, which wasn't much, then it was that she was not at all like the demons down here. At one point, she'd appeared in an article somewhere preaching of redemption. Despite how absurd that was.  
"Whatever it is, I shall keep my guard up. And it seems that you, my dear, should as well."

Angel read the letter over. He was a bit unnerved, sure, but at the same time, he didn't seem to have much to worry about.  
That was an absolute lie. He was on his own now. Valentino wouldn't protect him without a contract and Alastor... he probably wouldn't give two shits.

Angel finally pulled his attention from the paper and to Alastor again, smirking.  
"Well, it was really nice of her to acknowledge me!~"  
He chimed, completely disregarding his position in the matter as he handed the letter back to the Radio Demon.

Alastor felt as if he should be more concerned than what he currently was, but he was going to be gathering intel soon. That would at least give him some peace of mind.

"Yes, well. Let's just hope those are simply empty threats. I know she's simply Lucifer's daughter, but that in itself could unveil certain... issues."  
Taking the letter back, Alastor neatly folded it back up again, tucking it away in his inside pocket once again.

Angel couldn't help but laugh a bit, sliding his way down the pole and slunk his way to lay on the floor, laying on his stomach.  
"What's the worst that could happen? Very few people know where I'm at and no one's dumb enough to take you on. I'm sure nothin' will happen."  
Angel propped himself up on his elbows and bent his knees so his feet were up.  
"I mean, really. If she was talkin' shit like redemption and whatever, I'm sure she ain't even able to hurt a fly."

Whether he would admit it or not, Angel was true about that first part. No one had yet to challenge him and even land so much as a hit, and while one could easily find out where Angel lived, that also posed the question, would they want to? After the casino facade which seemed to blow up, more and more demons had started to talk about Angel for his killing, rather than his 'services'.

"Well, whatever she has planned. I still say being cautious has its perks!"   
And while Alastor wasn't worried about himself in the slightest... that didn't mean he wasn't worried about someone else. A demon who, if it came down to eminent erasure, wouldn't perhaps be enough on their own. Alastor couldn't help but... worry.

Angel puffed his cheeks out a bit, eyes trailing off to the left.  
"Well, yeah. Doesn't matter much to me though. I think I can handle myself pretty well and I know you're just fine on your own."  
He shrugged before pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the platform, crossing one leg over the other.  
"Was that all ya needed to talk to me about?"

Alastor rolled his eyes a little at that. Yes, he wasn't trying to say that Angel couldn't handle things himself- he knew that the spider absolutely could when it came down to it.

Watching as Angel pulled himself to the edge of the platform, Alastor trailed his gaze upwards, spying the camera pointing down towards them from the top of the ceiling.   
"Uh, yes. If I am correct, then that is everything, my dear."   
There was a moments hesitation in his voice, but it was nothing really.

Angel knew what Alastor was glancing at.  
"Don't worry. They can't hear us."  
He stated.

Alastor nodded as Angel answered the question that had just been swimming around his mind. Good.

"Ya want me to stay up here or would ya mind if I appeased the goddess known as my dumbass broad of a boss named Mazie?"  
The spider asked, mainly just proving his point that no one could hear their conversations.

Looking up at the spider as he asked his question now, Alastor gave him a slight look of confusion. He didn't personally know Mazie, however before he knew that Angel was working here, he had heard of this place and had heard of the demon, Mazie, that ran the filthy joint.

"Do as you will. If it will appease that woman, then by all means."

Angel clicked his tongue and smirked, hopping off of the platform and placed his upper set of hands on Alastor's shoulders. He took a breath and sat on the poor deer's lap, straddling his hips.

Alastor honestly didn't know what he had expected. Perhaps when Angel mentioned wanting to 'appease his boss', Alastor presumed he would be getting back on the pole, or maybe even leave. But no, that was certainly not the case in the slightest.

The spider raised his brows with a grin, now wrapping his arms around Alastor's neck.  
"So what's new? Besides the letter, I mean."  
He asked casually.

Alastor truly resembled that of a deer in headlights as Angel began to clamber onto his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck. To say that Alastor was uncomfortable, was most probably the understatement of the century.

However, despite all that, Alastor made no move to immediately get Angel off of him, he simply sat there completely tense, teeth gritting.   
"Angel-"   
He pressed once, ignoring the spiders casual questioning.   
"If I had known you were going to do this-" he almost cringed, gesturing towards the two of them.

Angel rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, calm your tits. I ain't doin' this for either of us. If she sees I'm just dancin' for ya she ain't gunna let us use this room again, meaning no more private chats." He huffed.  
"Just- relax. I ain't doin' this to make ya uncomfy or anythin' on purpose."

That was all mostly the truth. He did know that if his boss saw that Angel was only dancing, she'd just have them go out to the main lobby. This establishment was strict when it came to a lot of things. Angel learned that the hard way.

Alastor was so close to throwing Angel off of him, however as the spider explained the situation, the Radio Demon seemed to become slightly less stiff, shoulders sinking.

He supposed Angel had a point. The spider didn't often have time off, so this really was the only place where they could talk frequently without losing contact completely again. Not to mention, with all the things going on with Charlie at the moment and with Alastor's occasional stalkers, he would much prefer their conversations to be out of the public ear. So, he supposed this was the only way.

"Fine... you may stay."   
Relaxing a little more, Alastor could hear through Angel's tone that he was being sincere, more or less.

Angel smiled and brought a hand up to pat the deer's head.  
"Good boy. I knew you'd understand. Now. Is there anything else goin' on ya don't want any shitlords overhearin'? Now is as good a time as we're probably gunna get until your next visit- whenever that might end up bein'."  
Angel hummed, wrapping his arm around Alastor's neck once again, his lower set of hands resting on the Radio Demon's chest.

The perfect excuse.

Alastor supposed he'd just have to grin and bear this- it wasn't as if he'd ever found himself in this sort of position before anyways. Simply ignoring the pat to his head, Alastor nodded in response to Angel's words, giving a side eye at the camera up on the wall, just in case anyone was watching.

"The demon who I have in mind for the job, I'll be paying him a visit in a few days time. He should be a perfect fit, I'd say."   
Alastor wasn't sure if Angel knew or not, but the princess had began to gather demons from all over Hell who thought the current ruler was not fit to rule and would help in the Radio Demon's erasure.

Angel raised a brow.  
"Damn, she works fast, huh? You seem to work just as fast though if not faster-"  
Angel paused, tilting his head slightly as he took special notice to the little antler like things between Alastor's ears.

"Are these off limits?"  
He asked as he reached up, running his finger up the side of one of them just to see if they did anything.

Alastor nodded absentmindedly, not really sure where to keep his gaze or where to put his hands.   
"Yes, well there's no time like the present, my dear."   
He hummed, finally looking to Angel as he brought a hand up to touch the antlers upon the Radio Demons head.

"Ahah, definitely off limits."   
Reaching up to rather gently grasp Angel's hand in his own, Alastor slowly lowered Angel's hand away from the antlers with a shake of his head.   
"I would much prefer if you didn't do that, my dear."

Angel brought his attention back down to Alastor's face, puffing his cheeks out a bit.  
"No ears. No antlers. Probably no tail. Got it. That ain't fair though. You're just so... so...-!"  
Angel had to actually restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Alastor's head and hug his god damned face. Him not being allowed to touch Alastor's tufts just made him want to do it even more.

It took him a moment before looking at their hands, still being held. With a sigh Angel hesitantly took his hand back.  
"Sorry-"

Alastor watched with a both unreadable and displeased expression as Angel continued to run his mouth, as he always did.   
"Oh, my dear, if you so much as even think about touching my tail, there shall be regrets on your part." Neck snapping as it always did when a threat was handed out, more often than not at Angel these days, Alastor's grin only grew.

His tail in particular was something that was absolutely off limits, especially to Angel.  
He said nothing more as Angel's hand was pulled away from his own, Alastor relaxing a little more as he sat back against the couch pillows.

Angel cringed a bit at the snapping of Alastor's neck, carefully cupping the deer's cheeks and moving his head back where it should have been and where he wanted it to stay.   
"God- don't do that. It's weird. Freaks me the fuck out."  
Angel huffed, patting Alastor's cheek a bit.  
"I won't touch your damn tail."

Alastor only laughed as Angel called the snapping of his neck freaky.   
"Haha, good!"   
He continued to chuckle, finding great joy in freaking the spider out.

Angel sighed, shifting his position a bit before resting his temple on Alastor's shoulder, face towards his neck. He needed to make it look like he was at least kissing the deer's neck as he took Alastor's hands and set them gently on his hips.

"Gunna say this again. This ain't for you so don't get too excited."  
The spider stated, moving one set of hands up and down the Radio Demon's chest a bit.

His laughter quickly died down to dull static hum the moment he felt Angel's head resting upon his shoulder, the spider guiding Alastor's hands to hold his hips. Alastor just had to remember that this was all so that they could continue talking in private like this. If he simply didn't think about it and pretend it wasn't happening, then all would be okay.  
"Like I said, do as you will. I know there is no ill intent here."

It was odd though. Many demons had come onto him in the past, even ones who Alastor had thought were long time acquaintances, and even if something was at stake, the Radio Demon wouldn't have let them get this close at all.   
This contact was foreign, and especially after the goodbye Alastor spontaneously received at their last parting two days prior, the Radio Demon couldn't help but wonder....

The spider smiled a bit and closed his eyes, taking comfort in this mans embrace- even if it was staged. He hadn't been held like this is a very, very long time and wanted to take it all in as much as possible.

The gentle, tenderness of it all. The fact it wasn't at all sexual. The fact that it was just... innocent. Nothing to happen with this.  
Cuddling.  
That was it. Sure, it was only for show and nothing more. But it was blissful.

This... whatever it was supposed to be; it was something that Alastor had almost forgotten. If he really thought about it, they were practically hugging, and it, to the cold minuscule heart of the Radio Demon, was very strange.

It wasn't necessarily completely uncomfortable, and Angel was rather warm from where he sat above him, this concept as a whole was simply unusual.   
Unexpected yet... somehow comforting? Was the spider comforting to the deer?

The arachnid's hands moved along the lapels of Alastor's coat, now actually tempted to give his neck a few quick pecks and possibly a few little playful nips. But, he knew he couldn't. Alastor probably wouldn't be having that.

Angel did, however, bring his face in closer to the crook of the deer's neck, his indeed warm body acting as a blanket over the overlord. His upper left hand reached up to cup Alastor's cheek gently as his eyes slowly opened again, now looking at nothing in particular as he blinked slowly, enjoying the innocent closeness.

The static that usually surrounded Alastor had died down a lot in the past few moments, the Radio Demons focus being on what he could see of Angel from where the spider rested his head against Alastor's neck.  
When the palm was brought up to cup his cheek, Angel's gaze elsewhere, Alastor held in a few breaths.

What was this? He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. It almost reminded him of when they... no. That didn't happen. It was merely a dream... the beach- it didn't happen. Not at least while they were down here.

As Angel looked away, it took everything within Alastor to take another breath, his body moving forwards instinctively on its own accord, leaning in to Angel's sort of embrace.

Nothing more was said as Alastor leant forwards a little more, his focus on one particular thing only.   
To see what would happen if a kiss was pressed upon the spiders cheek; perhaps just as the other had done to him the night prior.

Angel could feel the struggle Alastor was having. His breathing was unsteady and he was actually leaning into the contact. His own breath seemed to catch itself in the spider's throat as Alastor looked at him. He pretended not to notice, blinking slowly as he forced himself to keep an even breathing pattern. He was incredibly good at faking being okay with no indications of anything saying otherwise.

Before anything could be orchestrated- the door to their private room swung open, causing Angel to jolt slightly. The spider pulled away from the deer's neck and glared at the now open door.  
"Kinda busy in here!"

The moment the door swung open, the mood changed in an instant. Alastor quickly pulled back, any previous thoughts he'd been having, being wiped immediately.

A smaller female demon poked her head inside with a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry Angel, but Valentino's here to see you. He said it's important."  
She stated which only made Angel's eyes narrow in the direction of his coworker, his hands subconsciously clenching into fists.

As the demon at the door announced her reasoning for interrupting, Alastor quickly brought his gaze to the floor.

"Tell him I'll be a few more FUCKING MINUTES!!"  
The first part was as calm as it could have possibly been but he ended up losing his absolute shit with the last part, causing the girl to jump and scurry off, shutting the door behind her.

The arachnids left eye twitched in the upmost rage, his breathing heavy and almost labored. He didn't want to deal with Valentino. Not now. That fucking prick must have been told Alastor was here, otherwise he would have waited without an issue.

The Radio Demon didn't flinch at the sudden eruption of anger from Angel directed towards the woman at the door, Alastor simply did his best to move out from underneath Angel, brushing himself down before standing.

"Well, I suppose that is my cue to leave, haha!"   
Alastor let out with a small laugh, however it didn't sound very genuine.  
He was annoyed too, however was better at hiding it than Angel seemed to be right now. Valentino was here and Alastor wasn't really in the mood to deal with that scumbags cheap insults.  
"I... apologize Angel. I shall be seeing you soon though."

Angel moved off of Alastor as soon as he went to get up, still bubbling with rage. He calmed himself a bit now that it was just the two of them, but it was still very clear he wasn't having any of this.

"Yeah... maybe tonight or tomorrow?"  
The spider took a few deep breaths before moving towards the door. Valentino had better have something good to pull something like this. Even then, it could be a matter of life or death and Angel would have still found it inexcusable.

He opened the door for Alastor and followed him out, leading him back to the lobby.  
"I'll see ya soon, Al. Don't stay away too long, 'kay?"

Summoning his microphone cane once the door had been closed again, Alastor just nodded. "Yes. You know where to find me so anytime you wish to visit, you may do so."  
Fixing his bow tie a little, Alastor followed Angel back out to the lobby, giving him a small nod of thanks before making his way out of the club.

He had been doing this a lot lately, but every time he left Angel Dust's presence, his mind was always running rampant with curious and often confusing thoughts. Oh what a great coincidence.


	5. The Sleazelord

Valentino had been waiting in one of the private rooms of his own for Angel Dust to grace him with his presence. Upon his arrival, he had expected the spider to be ready in waiting for him, however, he was quickly informed that no, Angel was in fact 'occupied' with another client. The Radio Demon to be exact. And oh, if that didn't make Valentino's skin crawl, his lips curling up into a dangerous snarl.

Angel walked Alastor out before going to Valentino's private room. He took a deep breath and fixed himself, giving himself reminders to be pleasant and not talk back.  
The spider took one last breath before sliding into the dimly lit room, closing the door behind him as he made sure to force a playful smirk.  
"Hey hot stuff, how are we today?~"  
Angel forced a purr, doing his absolute best to stay in a good mood.

Valentino was the last person he wanted to see, especially after having some nice quality time with the Radio Demon. Shit might have gone somewhere productive if Valentino hadn't decided to interrupt right then and there. That was what annoyed Angel the most.

Valentino lay stretched across an elegant looking chaise lounge in his private room. To his side was a small heart shaped table where a half empty alcoholic beverage lay, a little pink umbrella perched on the glass' rim.  
The demons expression behind those pink glasses of his was certainly displeased the moment he saw Angel stepping into the room.

"Oh Angie, baby."  
He began lowly, that building displeasure clear in his tone as he beckoned the spider forwards.  
"Whatever am I gonna do, hm? You're late. I called for you a half hour ago."  
His voice continued along that eerily calm path as he slowly moved to sit up a little, grabbing his glass of drink and taking another long sip.

Angel bit his tongue to keep himself in check as he made his way closer, fluffing his chest in the process.

"Sorry babe, I'm a busy boy, y'know?~"  
The spider bit his tongue again while keeping a calm exterior, moving to sit on Valentino's lap, straddling his hips as he was just doing with Alastor.  
"Don't stay mad at me- I have big boy bills to pay now~"  
Angel traced a heart on the overlords chest, giving him puppy eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Clearly, Valentino wasn't happy with the answer he was given.  
"Cut the bullshit, Angie. I know you were with him. _Again_."  
Valentino's words were like poison as he lashed out and tightly gripped the spiders wrist to the hand that had began to trace upon his chest.

Standing up, Angel falling out of his lap, Valentino harshly pushed him to the floor, glass still in one of his other hands.  
"You think I'm a fuckin' _joke?_ You think you can fool _me?!_ I know you've been cozyin' up to that shitlord like the fuckin' slut you are!"  
Voice raising now, Valentino took a step forwards, snarling once again at the pitiful arachnid before him.

Angel's eyes widened slightly. This wasn't at all what he was expecting. As he laid on the floor in front of Valentino, he felt that anger rise again. The spider started to pick himself up, trying to keep his composure.  
"What's it matter? You ain't my boss anymore. I can see whoever I wanna see without ya breathin' down my fuckin' throat."  
He stated calmly, brushing himself off as he puffed his chest out and held himself tall, showing that he wasn't about to be pushed around anymore. If it had been any other day, the spider would have stayed down, curled up in fear. But today? Today was not going to be one of those days.

At that rather unexpected response, Valentino's frown grew, lip raising in a sharp snarl as he shot Angel an astounded look of disbelieve.  
"Excuse me?"  
Back to sounding calm again, Valentino straightened himself out all the more, standing much taller than Angel, despite the spiders impressive height to begin with.  
"You think you're untouchable now or somethin'? You think cause you ain't in no contract with me anymore, that you can do what you want?!! Angie, baby- I FUCKING MADE YOU!"  
With another one of his arms, Valentino reached into his jacket pocket, a smirk rising up upon his face as a small silver charm was pulled out. It was a contract that had yet to be made.

Angel's eyes landed on the charm and then made their way back up to Valentino's eyes.  
"I am _not_ getting myself wrapped up in your abusive bullshit again, Vee. Ain't fuckin' happenin'."  
The spider started to back himself up towards the minibar that was in the corner near the door, eyes not leaving the overlord. He needed to be careful. He only wished he had his guns, but he knew there would be something he'd be able to use as a weapon at the minibar. Even if it was a spoon.

Valentino growled out in frustration at Angel's response, violently chucking the glass he had in his hand down to the floor with a smash, the pieces of glass laying shattered by Angel's feet.

"Oh, Angel cakes. That's really such a shame~"  
Pressing the spider up against the minibar, Valentino tightly gripped his jaw, free hand raising above his head before landing an almighty smack upon his former porn stars cheek.  
"With just a bit of your blood, I can lock you back in again... and even that _SHITLORD_ Alastor won't have you!"  
Pulling his hand back again, Valentino hit him again, the brute force bordering on a punch this time.

Angel couldn't help but laugh a bit with each hit. His rage was so far out he almost didn't feel anything. Normally he'd take both pain and pleasure from hits like this. Not this time.  
"It's funny-"  
He laughed between blows.  
"How you actually think-... Alastor would _want_ me-..."  
As he spoke, one of his hands discreetly wandered the bar for something. Anything. Finally finding the neck of a half empty bottle, Angel huffed.

"You ain't... gettin' shit from me. Never AGAIN!"  
With that last word shouted, Angel brought his knee up with all of his strength into Valentino's groin before whipping the glass bottle out from behind him and smashing it over the side of the overlord's head, more shards of glass falling to the floor.

With Valentino distracted, Angel kicked him away and made a run for the door, swinging it open as fast as he possibly could and _fucking ran_.

Valentino crumpled up on himself at the harsh knee to his groin. The overlord managed to keep in any shouts of pain, simply groaning with a growl.  
"You're fuckin' DEAD, Angie- you hear me?! Fucking de-" however, before he could voice his completely serious threat entirely, a bottle end around his head smashed, the overlord falling to the floor from the trauma to his head.

His vision was slightly spinning from the blow to the head, however he did manage to get to his feet rather quickly, watching in a furious rage as he saw Angel bolting out the room.

He tried to follow, but upon pushing off from the minibar, Valentino fell to his knees once again, practically shaking in pure anger.

As soon as Valentino was able to stand, he hobbled himself out his private room and out to the main area of the stage, absolutely seething. From there, he grabbed Mazie, the owner of the club, and furiously explained everything that had just went down with her employee. Needless to say, the spider was most likely not welcome back after that.

Just as Valentino made his way to leave with very sore head, he made sure to tell Mazie one more thing.

"If that Radio Demon comes snooping around, don't tell him _shit_. He's not welcome here either- _ever again_."

*** 

Alastor, had just arrived back at his home after walking back through Hell's streets. Surprisingly enough, it was quiet out, which was odd in itself.

All throughout his walk back, the deer had been going over in his mind, those previous few moments between Angel and him repeating again and again.

As the door closed behind him, Alastor stopped a moment, frowning- his smile completely disappearing. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what... but something was very off. The deer could just feel it.

***

Angel didn't bother grabbing his things or explaining anything that was happening. He left the building as fast as his long spider legs could carry him, running back to his apartment and locking himself in, bolting the door and closing the curtains.

Fat Nuggets sensed the distressed state of Angel as he arrived home, watching as he frantically blocked himself in. The spider quickly grabbed the pig and ran to his bedroom, clambering into his closet where he stored his firearms.

Angel's cheeks had swollen by then from the abuse, tears now threatening his eyes as he came down from the adrenaline rush.

Angel didn't plan on leaving his closet for... however long he would be in there. He'd only go out to get Fat Nuggets something to eat. Any other reason was irrelevant and wasn't worth it. He felt somewhat safe in his closet. He'd lost all sense of time as he stayed in the dark corner of the small space, crying out of fear and anger.

Angel knew he needed to find Alastor, but there was no force in the entirety of Hell that could remove him from the small space in which he found some form of comfort. He wasn't safe with Valentino out there somewhere. The shitlords goons were always scoping the streets and on the lookout for any intel, immediately sending any information they found to their boss, and if Valentino had meant what he'd said? Angel wasn't going to risk anything.

As Angel sat in the dark space, he knew he had to calm himself down somehow without the use of drugs. He kept those in his bathroom but, as it was established, he wasn't leaving his safe place for anything.

The spider just focused on his breathing, tears still running uncontrollably down his face as he hugged Fat Nuggets close. He needed to think of something that made him happy. In a time like this, that was easier said than done.

What made him happy? Besides drugs. Sex used to, but not so much anymore. Fat Nuggets made him happy. Food made him happy. Dancing _really_ made him happy. But only with a certain Radio Demon did it fill him with pure happiness.

_Alastor... just think about Alastor. Think about him. I saw him today... and it happened to be one of the greatest things to happen probably all week... all month even... up until Va- no. Don't think about him. Think about Alastor... Only Alastor._

Angel continued thinking about the deer he so adored, subconsciously reaching up to where the necklace would have sat just above his chest. He always played with it when he was upset or distressed. But it not being there saddened him further. The spider did his best to keep his focus on how close he and Alastor were not even an hour earlier. A moment he'd never forget... this was it. Angel was finally ready to admit to himself that... he lo-

A knock sounded at that moment coming from the front door.

The sound caused Angel to jolt and hug his pet pig tighter, other set of arms gripping his gun with an unyielding force, the happy memories quickly being replaced with fear again. He wasn't going to move.

Angel closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on Alastor again. He needed to find a way to contact him without leaving his closet. He knew how ridiculous that was, but that's how his mind was running currently. The spider's shaky grip on the gun was still firm, thumb on the hammer.

Angel's eyes opened wide as he cowered, body trembling when footsteps were heard drawing near. It didn't even register that there was no noise of the front door being forced open. He was starting to question if he'd even locked the door in the first place. He was certain he had. That didn't matter anymore. Someone was in the apartment. They could have come in through a window. But this was the ninth floor. Unless the demon had wings.

The spider's mind ran rampant as his thumb clicked the hammer of his pistol back, closing his eyes tightly as he hoped the click wasn't loud enough for the demon outside to hear.

The spider heard the footsteps stop at the faint sound of the gun piercing through the deafening silence. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the demon outside make their way back to where he was hiding.  
Angel desperately kept his eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down his face as fear took over his entire being.

He didn't get to say goodbye to Alastor. He didn't get to tell him how he really felt. There were so many things he didn't get to say and do.

With his finger moving to the trigger, he was ready to shoot whoever it was just outside the door and run for his fucking life.


	6. The Aftermath

It didn't take Alastor much thinking to come to a decision. He wouldn't interrupt Angel if he was working still, however for some peace of mind, the Radio Demon was going to see if the spider was alright. This was Hell after all, unfortunate things happened to demons all the time... 

In an instant, Alastor had appeared back where he'd been before, standing outside the now slightly busier entrance to Mazie's. 

However, this time, everything was different. Before when he entered the club, the workers there didn't bat an eye- in fact, some of them shrank away. However, this time, he was quickly 'greeted' by none other than Mazie herself. 

"He's not here, if you're back for him."  
She walked forwards out of the dim lighting of the club, eyes narrowed at the Radio Demon.  
"In fact, he ran out about half hour ago. He's not welcome back here, and neither are you. So get out my fuckin' club, alright?"

Alastor was suddenly taken aback at this sudden information, however he didn't say anything. One thing was for sure- if Angel wasn't here, then Alastor was not interested. 

Not bothering to say anything more, Alastor disappeared into the shadows quickly with only one destination in mind. He had no idea what had happened with Angel and why he wasn't suddenly welcome at Mazie's, but if there was one place where he'd probably be, then it was at his apartment. 

When Alastor appeared on the ninth floor, he wasted no time in knocking upon the door, slight desperation to his moments. There was no answer. Not even a sound. Not even that of the pig. Of course, there could have been other places that Angel had ran off to, but this truly was the most likely place when it came down to it.

"Alright then..."  
Alastor whispered to himself, instantaneously disappearing into the shadows, conveniently appearing on the other side of the door. 

Something was definitely wrong- not even Fat Nuggets was around. 

With caution, Alastor began to look around the apartment, his feet and cane tapping against the floorboards as he slowly made his way into what he assumed was Angel's room, judging from the color scheme going on. 

The apartment was dark, the curtains blocking any light that could have come from the outside. 

Alastor's static was silent. Anything could happen, this could even be a trick. He was still as cautious as ever as he quietly walked around the room, bending down to look under the bed.

Nothing. 

He was just about to move out of the darkened room and search elsewhere when Alastor picked up on something. His hearing was sharp, it always had been, and even at the tiniest click, the Radio Demon picked up upon it. It sounded like a gun and it was coming from... the closet. 

His scarlet eyes glowed in the darkness as he slowly approached the closet, chin held high. No doubt, Angel was hiding; for whatever unforeseen reason.

Standing directly in front of the closet door with one hand upon his microphone, Alastor raised his other hand, the door slamming open with a breeze, Alastor's eyes and now his grin too, shining in the darkness. 

"My my, what have we here?"  
He grinned, neck snapping to the side as he took a step back, taking in Angel's terrified looking form.  
"Extreme hide and seek perhaps? Or maybe, for once, I'm way off. What is the matter, my dear?" 

As soon as the closet door opened, Angel took aim, pointing the weapon at... Alastor? 

Clearly in the short time between him leaving Angel and him arriving home, a lot had happened. He wasn't surprised to have a gun pointed at him. Angel was obviously defending himself from... something. Alastor had yet to work that out though.

Upon hearing the voice, the spider's eyes opened wide, looking up at the Radio Demon. He immediately dropped the gun and let go of the pig he was clinging so desperately to, jumping to his feet and quickly wrapped his four arms tightly around the deer, burying his face in his shoulder as he cried. 

"You know I-"  
Before he could say another word, he was being embraced tightly by four limbs and a slim body, a face being buried into the shoulder of his jacket.

Alastor still had questions, of course. It was too dark to see any bruises that had formed upon Angels face, however the crying and ugly sobbing could still be made out. 

Something awful had obviously happened and Angel was distressed. So for now, Alastor would allow this moment. For once, he didn't freeze up at the contact. And for once, the Radio Demon brought an arm around Angel on his own accord, slightly embracing him in return. 

Angel cried into Alastor's shoulder, gripping his coat tightly. He needed to be held and with Alastor wrapping an arm around him, he felt safe.  
The pig waddled up to their feet and sniffed at Alastor's pant leg to make sure he was someone who could be trusted before sitting.

"P-Please... don't... don't leave me again..."  
He sobbed softly, voice shaking heavily along with the rest of his body. The spider was glad Alastor couldn't see his face. His cheeks were definitely going to form bruises when all was settled.  
He continued whispering shaky pleas into the shoulder.

Alastor's gaze slowly wandered down to Fat Nuggets who, unsurprisingly, found a place to sit at their feet. He would leave the pig for now since there was clearly something bigger happening.

The Radio Demon knew that with all the crying Angel was doing into his shoulder, his jacket would consequently be damp around that area, however despite how inconvenient that was, Alastor decided not to worry. 

With Angel still shaking, his words confusing, Alastor wanted to know what had happened.  
Now that he thought about it... anything could have happened. But there were a few quick theories that Alastor had come up with in his mind on the spot.

"Did someone perhaps take advantage of you."  
It wasn't necessarily a question, more so Alastor just voicing his thoughts, but even at that thought alone, Alastor didn't know what it was but he could feel his arm that was loosely holding Angel getting tighter. 

Comforting somebody, especially a demon down here in Hell, was absolutely not Alastor's specialty. In fact, comfort in general wasn't something the Radio Demon had to do very often at all. Once in a blue moon perhaps.

The spider simply shook his head, sniffling. He could feel the arm around his waist tighten slightly and that alone started to help him calm down a bit. 

"I-I don't wanna... talk about it... r-right now..."  
Angel stated softly through sobs.  
"J-Just... _please_ don't l-leave me... please. I-I'm scared-"

"Alright my dear... you do not have to say anything now. And I shall stay here."  
Alastor didn't have any reason to need to go, and he did want to find out eventually what had happened. Not to mention, Angel was clearly hiding from someone who could very well be still out there.

Angel was still shaking, but the arm around him did seem to help a bit. With a slight hesitation, Alastor slowly brought his other arm up and around the spider, effectively hugging him properly now. 

"I promise. I will not leave." 

Feeling the second arm wrap around his waist brought him the comfort he really needed. His body relaxed immensely, the shaking now almost nonexistent. However, with the sudden comfort, Angel could feel his body grow weaker by the moment. 

The fear and adrenaline were quickly subsiding, having taken up all of the spider's energy, his grip on Alastor loosened as he started to lower himself to the floor carefully. He couldn't hold himself up for much longer and didn't want to end up collapsing in Alastor's embrace, as nice as that would have been. 

Pulling away out the embrace to not get taken down to the ground with him, Alastor stood for a moment, gazing down at Angel on the floor. 

From the way Angel had been shaking earlier and the way that he'd slowly lowered himself to the ground meant that he was probably too exhausted to even stand. So, with a wave of his hand as he always did, Alastor commanded Angel's body up into the air slightly, moving him over to the bed that was in the room and slowly lowering him down onto it. 

Angel could feel himself be lifted, his body now quite limp as he moved gently through the air and down on the soft bedding. His breathing was heavy, as if having just ran a marathon.

Slowly following Angel over to the bed, Alastor paused a moment, his lips pursing as his smile faded a moment in thought before he finally settled on perching on the edge of the bed beside the spider.

Fat Nuggets trotted up to the bed, using the small set of stairs Angel had for it to be able to access the bed to get to its owner. It wedged its snout under one of the spider's hands and moved so the hand rested on the top of its head. It was clear even the pig knew something was wrong and needed to comfort Angel. 

Alastor watched quietly as Fat Nuggets made his way up onto the bed and over to his owner, and he had to admit, perhaps the pig wasn't completely stupid after all. It was comforting Angel when it was clear he needed comfort.

Angel cracked his eyes open and looked at the Radio Demon; who now sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Thank you..."  
Was all he could say with his voice being extremely weak and barely audible.

It was still too dark in the room to see any sort of injury the spider had gained, however, no doubt when things got a little lighter, Alastor would be asking questions. For now though, Alastor would stay here.  
He'd promised, and for all he knew, the people who Angel had supposedly been hiding from could show up at any time. 

At the small 'thank you' Alastor just nodded, looking back over to the spider.  
"It's alright now."

Angel closed his eyes again in a slow blink, his breathing pattern becoming a bit more steady.  
He didn't know what was going to happen or if Valentino was going to send demons out after him. All he knew is that the threat thrown his way before he fled was actually a promise. He'd been in that situation many times before and nearly lost the fight with the overlord. However, because of their contract and because Angel was so good at his job, Valentino spared him. If it wasn't for that, there wouldn't be an Angel Dust for as long as there had been.

As Angel's eyes opened again, he managed to raise his hand slightly, reaching out for Alastor. He could tell he was worried despite his calm demeanor. 

"You're not leaving, are you...?"  
The spider was obviously dazed.

Alastor moved his gaze across from Angel, to the floor, the static slowly turning back up again from the silent state that it had been before. 

"Why, of course I'm not. I promised, did I not?"  
He replied rather quietly, head turning in the direction of the spiders hand he saw reaching for him. And yes, despite his calm exterior, Alastor was in fact very worried. Unusually so. He never got like this, yet when it came down to Angel again, these foreign emotions were popping up time and time again.

Angel smiled weakly, blinking slowly as he kept his hand outreached.  
"So... it's a deal then?"  
He figured he'd lighten the mood a bit by referencing the thing that brought them together in the first place.  
Tears still ran down Angel's swollen and red cheeks, thinking back to that night they'd stumbled upon each other.  
The spider was glad Alastor couldn't see him. It only would have made his worries worse and the questions bubble up even further.

Alastor observed Angel's hand for a moment, a small smirk replacing the Radio Demon's malignant grin as he heard the reference. 

"Hah, yes. I suppose it is a deal."  
Huffing a genuine laugh, Alastor reached for Angel's hand, gripping it firmly with a small shake.  
This time, it wasn't a contracted deal. It didn't need to be. This was just a promise- and was one that Alastor would keep as long as he had to.

Angel did his best to grip Alastor's hand firmly, however his grip was quite pathetic despite his efforts. His smile grew slightly as a new heavy stream of tears left Angel's eyes.  
Not of pain or sadness. Tears of happiness. 

The one demon he knew he'd be able to trust no matter what made this promise and Angel was absolutely going to hold him to it. 

Alastor held onto Angel's hand for a little longer than what was usual, his focus now on Angel's face where fresh tears fell once again. He wasn't sure what kind of tears they were, but he could only hope they weren't bad.

"When I can get up... I'll clean out the spare room..."  
Angel stated tiredly. The spare room was just across the hall and held things that he knew Alastor wouldn't ever want to be exposed to.

Slowly dropping Angels hand, Alastor nodded at the others words in thanks.  
"Why, if you're too tired I won't mind just resting on the couch at all."  
He slowly added. Seeing how exhausted Angel looked, not to mention he'd been working so much lately, Alastor didn't really want the spider to over exert himself even more.  
"Or, I can get the spare room cleaned out very quickly if you'd prefer."

"No...!"  
Angel was quick to reply, almost cutting Alastor off.  
"...no... you _don't_ wanna go in there..."  
He stated in a more calm yet firm tone this time.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can stay in here... that thing ain't very comfortable..."  
The spider added as he slowly and carefully started to sit up, head hanging forward as he managed to slump forward.

Alastor stared blankly back at Angel a moment, raising a slight brow at his sudden 'no' in not wanting the deer to go into the spare room before it was clean. And now that he thought about it... perhaps that was a good idea. Angel didn't seem like the sort of demon to keep bodies, at least dead ones, in his home, so Alastor could only assume that the room contained... other things of disinterest on the Radio Demon's part. 

But still, Alastor didn't want Angel sleeping uncomfortably in his own home. Hell, Alastor probably wouldn't even sleep tonight, so the couch would be more than fine.  
"No no, I insist you sleep here. I shall be absolutely fine with a chair." 

Angel lightly grabbed the sleeve of Alastor's coat, giving a small sniff before raising his head again.

"Help me to the bathroom?"  
He asked softly, moving on from the topic they were just on. He was going to keep Alastor close to him no matter what.

The spider needed to check the damage done to his face and other parts of him. He could definitely feel pain in his mid to lower back from where he was forced against the counter of the minibar.  
He needed to make sure he wasn't bleeding or had any signs that he was. A single drop of blood was really all Valentino needed in order to make the contract. A signature could have been easily forged if it came down to it. It had definitely happened in the past.

With a nod, Alastor stood from where he was sat on the edge of Angel's bed. Making his microphone disappear, since he didn't need it at this current time, holding out his hand for Angel to take.  
There were a few moments of silence as Angel began to get up, however as Alastor helped him stand, a sudden thought crossed his mind. 

"You're injured, aren't you. How?"  
Sure, being absolutely terrified could render you immobile or at least shaky for a while, however not like this. Angel looked to be in pain, the way he held himself as he tried to stand looked painful- and of course the Radio Demon knew all about that.

Angel graciously accepted the help up. He was very much in pain, yes, and not the pleasurable kind. It was obvious Alastor noticed as the spider had difficulty in holding himself up and winced with a hiss. 

He wrapped an arm around Alastor's shoulders to keep himself steady and started to slowly make his way out of the room. 

"Val wasn't in a good mood today... that's all I'm sayin' right now..."  
He huffed just before his leg almost gave out from under him. He managed to catch himself in time before he ended up taking both of them down.

Alastor began to walk with Angel out the room, Fat Nuggets of course close behind as Angel hobbled along with Alastor's help. 

It was at the mention of Valentino, though, that Alastor's smile becoming that bit more dangerous.  
"I should have known it was that pathetic excuse of a demon..."  
He almost huffed with a roll of his eyes. 

At least now, he had some insight into what had actually happened. Although, he still had yet to see the full extent of Angel's bruised face. 

Luckily enough, as Angel almost fell, Alastor too managed to keep the both of them up, his hand pressing against the hallways wall as they approached what he assumed was the bathroom.  
"You'll be steady enough in there on your own, I assume?"

Angel stayed quiet for a few moments, just giving a small nod.  
"Yeah... I should be fine... thanks-"  
He replied softly, letting go of Alastor and shuffled his way into the bathroom. The vanity and sink stood just in front of the door, Angel lowering his head as he turned the light on so Alastor wouldn't be able to see. He closed the door, leaving it open just a crack.

Fat Nuggets looked up at Alastor for a moment, running water being heard from just beyond the door. 

The pig gave a snort before pushing the door open and waltzed right in, Alastor now able to see the damage dealt to the spider as he dampened a cloth for himself. 

Once Angel was in the bathroom, the door just slightly ajar, Alastor turned to walk away. That was, until he spotted the pig carelessly pushing open the door to walk in, revealing Angel's bruised state in the bathroom light.

There was a massive mark that took up a large portion of his back, clearly visible due to the shorts and crop top he'd been wearing for work, mangled and ripped in quite a few places. Marks on his wrists and arms from being grabbed and the marks on his face. It looked like he'd been hit by a truck. 

Angel closed his eyes, unable to move in time to shut the door again and keep Alastor from seeing the current state he was in. He knew it was too late and the Radio Demon had seen.

Angel avoided eye contact as much as possible, body scrunching and shrinking slightly. He was expecting Alastor to lash out at him, call him stupid for letting Valentino abuse him to this point. For being weak and submissive to the overlord. For not being able to protect himself.

That, however, wasn't at all what he received.

The Radio Demon paused, eyes a little wide as he turned back towards Angel, slowly stepping into the well lit bathroom, eyes squinting in the slightest. After a moments silence, the Radio Demons grainy voice cut through the air, tone concerned to say the least. 

"My dear, that looks rather nasty." 

Now he could see the slowly darkening bruises that littered the spiders once flawless body. The fact that he wasn't wearing too much didn't really help either.  
"Perhaps... I can help. I must say, it's not something I do often- patching wounds and things up, but there's some there that look like they could do with a clean."

It actually shocked the arachnid. All of those years of the torture and abuse he'd been dealt made him expect to be punished for his weaknesses. Not just by Valentino but by everyone else around him.

Angel finally looked at Alastor, the knots in his stomach from the anticipation of being struck slowly subsided, but not fully. The spider looked exhausted and like all signs of life from his form, especially his eyes, had been ripped from his soul. 

"I'd appreciate that, Al..."  
He said softly as he wrung the cloth out and hesitantly handed it to the deer.

It was true, Angel did look absolutely exhausted. Bruises and scapes aside, his face looked completely drained of colour, under eyes dark from over exertion and lack of sleep. 

When Angel passed him the cloth, Alastor nodded in response, holding it in one hand as he snapped his fingers with the other hand, jacket disappearing before he rolled up the sleeves on his strawberry colored button up. 

Focusing on some small bruises and a couple cuts around Angel's neck area, Alastor gently began to clean them up with the cloth. If you could've seen him, you wouldn't have known he was a ruthless serial murderer and the current ruler or Hell. 

Angel took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as Alastor took the cloth. He kept his eyes on his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. Thoughts ran through his mind, all of which were negative. Not a single positive thought made an appearance as Alastor began to help clean him up. 

His body tensed at the contact, the wounds stinging and tender. His eyes closed tightly as he fought more tears that threatened to fall. Alastor had seen enough of his weak side. He was taught not to show weakness to anyone. Just to grit his teeth, smile and say he was fine no matter how bad things got. 

He found himself crying in front of Alastor a lot. The amount of trust Angel had in him was unbelievable. The first time he'd cried in front of the deer was in the casino as he took revenge on Grimaldi. Even then he was afraid of being disciplined, and every time after that too. 

It wasn't just Valentino who did this either. Even in life it was his own Father as well. 

Angel held his breath to keep any pained noises contained in the pit of his gut, fists clenching on the bathroom counter and jaw clenching as Alastor helped him. 

It was as he was gently cleaning Angel's wounds that Alastor paused a moment, a memory of his own coming back to him. However, it was a much more recent memory- the way he'd gone out of his way to find Angel and make sure he was still okay, how he'd comforted him upon seeing he was terrified for his life... and now this- the thing that Lucifer had said to him and the thing that Angel had first teased him with upon their reunion.

Alastor was starting to truly care. 

Angel's eyes blinked open at Alastor's pause, looking at him through the mirror. The Radio Demon had something going on in his mind. 

"What's wrong?"  
He asked with a cracking voice, clearly trying to keep himself from breaking down again. Despite this, he was still worried about Alastor- more than he was for himself. The spider knew he didn't need to be, but he was anyways. Alastor wasn't one to hesitate. However, recently he'd been hesitating a lot. It made him wonder what he was being so cautious and overly analytical about.

Angel turned his head towards Alastor now, his body slightly following.  
"What's on your mind?"

Shaking his head, being pulled from his thoughts, Alastor cleared his throat.  
"Oh, no it's nothing my dear."  
He replied quickly. From the outside he seemed more or less calm, but right now? Inside? Alastor was all over the place. Realization after realization was hitting him, but he had to focus. Now was _not_ the time for this! 

"It's really nothing. I'm fine."  
Reassuring Angel with that, Alastor snapped his fingers, some sort of bottle of antiseptic appearing on the counter in front of Angel. 

Picking up the bottle, Alastor placed the cloth to the open lid and tipped it upside down. 

Angel shook his head with a small smile, reaching up to cup Alastor's cheek.  
"I think you're tryna convince yourself of that more than you're tryna convince me..."  
He stated, tilting his head slightly.  
"If it's about Val, don't worry about it. If it's about me... again, don't worry about it. I'm gunna be safe as long as you're around."  
Angel was convincing both Alastor and himself, just as he'd concluded the Radio Demon just did. 

"You promised..." 

Alastor, as he pressed the cloth with the antiseptic to one of Angel's wounds, just rolled his eyes in response to the spiders words.  
"I'm not trying to convince myself anything, dear. My conscience is completely clear, haha!"  
Well, near enough. 

Angel pulled his hand away, mentally scolding himself up until Alastor cleaned one of the wounds with the antiseptic, his eyes closing tightly and jaw clenched once again. It stung and made his body tense, holding his breath.

"And while yes, what Valentino did does bother me, I'm not worrying about it. And _you_ , Angel, shouldn't worry about it anymore either." 

Moving himself so that he could reach the large bruise on Angel's back, Alastor's eyes narrowed. It looked pretty painful.  
"We shook on it. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going to break my promise on that. I shall stay with you for as long as you need me to."

He let out a small groan as he finally let the breath out. He shook his head, bending forward as he put his upper set of elbows down on the counter, having his back nearly horizontal so the light would hit it properly. 

The bruise was already very angry looking and it hadn't fully finished forming yet. It did hurt. A hell of a fucking lot. 

"What are we gunna do...?"  
He asked vaguely.

Alastor let Angel's question hang in the air for a couple moments, focusing on the bruise on the spiders back. Snapping his fingers again, another bottle of something appeared upon the counter. 

"What're we going to do about what?"  
The deer replied, grabbing that new bottle and carefully rubbing the liquid into where the bruised area was. It would help bring down anymore swelling and potential bruising that was to come. 

Angel's back arched at the contact and his left leg quivered a bit, causing him to drop his head and hold his breath again for a few moments.

Once that was done and Alastor had made sure more or less all the spiders wounds were clean, Alastor sat back, beginning to roll down his sleeves.

"About... ugh- living arrangements..."  
Now that he'd said it out loud, it sounded a bit dumb. But this is always where Angel's mind went to. He needed a plan for everything. He needed to know what was going on and what to expect.

After having packed everything away, Alastor moved over to the sink, beginning to wash his hands, a brow raising at Angel's question. 

"Living arrangements as in...?"  
Trailing off to let Angel answer, Alastor turned around to lean against the counter, arms folding across his chest. 

Did Angel mean living with Alastor?  
Well, the Radio Demon certainly wouldn't have minded. In fact, it made sense, given what Alastor had just promised Angel. 

Angel stood upright and turned his back to the mirror, looking back so he could see what the damage was. 

"I take it we're stayin' close to each other at all times now. Are we gunna move me back in with you? Are ya gunna move in here?"  
He asked as he examined the bruise, being careful not to touch it due to how painful it was just looking at it."Whatever you wanna do, I'll follow..."  
He added with a sigh, turning back around and set his upper set of hands down on the counter and the lower set of arms sat on his hips carefully, muttering a small 'thanks'.

There wasn't much thought that had to be put into it. For one, Alastor already felt this apartment was a little too small for the both of them. And two, Alastor was not willing to not be living at his current home. 

"Well, you're welcome back at your room in my home anytime you wish."  
Alastor stated, watching as Angel looked at his now clean injuries. 

"However, if you were to move in with me, you would have to tell me the reason- the full reason, why you are no longer welcome at Mazie's. I hardly think that getting beaten up by Valentino is a reason for them to ban you from there. Hm?"

Alastor phrased it as _his_ room. As if it always had been and always would be _his_ room. This caused Angel to finally look at the other, listening to the terms.

He missed that room. He missed that house. 

Angel took a breath and gave a nod.  
"Alright... Seein' as ya missed me so much back there, I guess movin' back in ain't gunna be so bad."  
He teased a bit, playing it off as if he wasn't in the physical state he was in.  
"But, I'll tell ya what happened when I'm ready. Don't try to push it... okay?"

This part was going to be hard. There were deeper reasons as to why he left his job than just the mishap with Valentino. That just happened to be the final straw. There was a lot more going on besides all of that. And yes, it did involve Alastor a great deal. 

Alastor did roll his eyes at Angel's comment, but was actually a little relieved that the spider wasn't as upset anymore. Whatever the true and full reason had been. 

"Alright then. You tell me when you suppose you're ready."  
Alastor nodded, looking down at Fat Nuggets once again who was on the ground, sniffing at Angel's boots. 

"In the mean time, I suppose you should get some rest. Those wounds won't heal without rest." 

Angel gave a nod, looking down at his pig as well before leaning on the wall to help him make his way back to his bedroom. It was only the next room over on the right, but even still, his legs were shaky and weak. 

Fat Nuggets followed at Angel's side with a snort.  
The spider making his way to the closet again after closing the door turning the light on to grab something to wear that wasn't skimpy as fuck. He chose a fluffy pink and white sweater and a pair of matching pajama pants, changing before crawling back into bed, now left looking down at his boots.

Making his way out the bathroom, Alastor turned to glance over his shoulder, making sure that Angel had made it into his room okay.  
When he was sure that he had, Alastor made his way over to the lounge, sitting down upon the couch with a sigh.

It had been a long day, and while Alastor was pretty exhausted now, he wasn't the sleepy type of exhausted. His gaze stayed focused upon the floor, mind still completely drowning in all sorts of almost overwhelming thoughts.  
Letting his face rest in the palms of his hands a moment, Alastor just closed his eyes.

Angel decided to take his boots off after all. Who cares if Alastor was there? Besides, he was going to be under a blanket and Alastor didn't seem like the kind of guy to carry around a camera or post anything online even if he did manage to get a peek at his spider feet. 

The spider sat up and undid the zipper, taking the boots off and tossed them on the floor before pulling a blanket over him.  
He hated his feet almost as much as he hated Valentino. They were about an even tie for different reasons.

The pig climbed the little stairs to get up into the bed and cuddled up to Angel, who wrapped his lower set of arms around it. He now stared at the ceiling, having forgotten to turn his light off. He had two options now. 

It must have been a couple of minutes or so before Alastor slowly looked up, eyes opening from where his face was buried tiredly in his palms. Now that he thought about it, perhaps he would try to get some rest. 

But before he did so, he would check up on Angel; see if he needed anything. There was no point in Angel getting anything he needed himself, since he could still barely stand a couple of moments ago. 

Standing from the couch, Alastor waltzed back over to Angels room, knocking upon the door.  
"Oh Angel! Don't suppose you'll be needing anything? Maybe a drink or some food?"  
Alastor called from the other side of the door.

Just as Angel thought about getting up and turning the light off himself, he heard Alastor approach. His head turned slightly towards the door but his eyes stayed on the ceiling. 

He had to think about it for a moment.  
"Both would be good. You can come in, by the way. I'm decent."  
He stated, rubbing Nuggets head.

Deciding to keep his jacket off from earlier, seeing no point in keeping it on, Alastor opened the door to Angel's room upon hearing that he was decent. 

"Anything you would like in particular?"  
The Radio Demon asked, arms crossing as he learnt against the door frame lazily. 

Angel's eyes finally moved to the door, looking at the deer in the doorway as he gave a small shrug.  
"I ain't picky."  
He stated, now noticing Alastor looked rather tired. The spider reached an arm out for him.

Alastor eyes narrowed at Angel as he reached an arm out, presumably beckoning him.  
Leaning off of the frame, the Radio Demon took a few steps forwards to Angel's bedside, gazing down at him.

"And I suppose the pig will want something too?"  
He continued, eyes darting down to Fat Nuggets. 

Angel's arm went limp as Alastor came closer. Fat Nuggets just glanced up at the deer for a moment before closing its eyes. 

"I think he's alright. On second thought, just some water would be fine for me. I don't want ya cookin' or anything."  
He stated, eyes half lidded in an exhausted fashion.  
He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay awake long enough for food to be ready so he didn't want Alastor putting work into something Angel wouldn't be able to partake in.

Humming in thought a moment, Alastor just nodded.  
"Hm, fair enough."  
He replied, taking note on the way Angel's mismatched eyes lidded tiredly. 

"If you change your mind, I'm just a shout away!"  
The deer laughed, being able to pass Angel a glass of water right there and then. With a snap of his fingers, a glass appeared in one of his hands and as he waved his other hand over it, it began to fill with water.  
"I shall leave you to get some rest." 

Angel sat up a bit and accepted the glass of water, looking up at Alastor with a pause. 

"Can you do me a favor...?"  
He asked sheepishly. His request was going to sound incredibly childlike but he didn't really care.  
"Lay with me? Until I fall asleep, at least?"

Alastor had just turned on his heels, about to head out of the room when he suddenly heard Angel's request. 

If it had been any other time, there would be no doubt that the Radio Demon would have absolutely turned down Angel's request... but it wasn't any other time. It was _this_ time. And Alastor knew Angel needed the comfort. 

Alastor may have been a monster to some, but his heart, one that was supposedly the size of a pea, had began to beat. 

There was a moments complete silence before Alastor gave his answer in the form of his actions, walking around to the other side of the bed and slowly moving to sit down beside Angel. 

Angel was worried Alastor would have continued his way out of the bedroom, taking that time to sip his water. He watched as Alastor silently made his way to the other side of the bed, now setting the glass down on the bedside table before laying down again, shifting to lay on his side to face the deer. 

"Thank you... Alastor." 

Alastor said nothing more as he shuffled down a slightly on the bed, laying down comfortably as he cast his gaze up upon the ceiling. All he did was nod, not daring to look in the direction of the spider.

Things were changing in Alastor's mind... more so than ever. And it was a change that almost scared him... but maybe it was for the better? 

Upon the silent response, Angel felt his entire body sink. It wasn't just his heart. The small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth faded. 

With the silence, Angel assumed that Alastor felt obligated to do this for him with the promise he'd made, not actually wanting to be there with him in the slightest. 

The spider simply closed his eyes, not saying another word as he held his pet close to him with his lower set of arms while one of his other hands reached for Alastor's. Depending on his response would prove Alastor's thoughts on the situation. It scared him, but he'd have to get used to it, whatever the outcome. 

He gently held the deer's hand, keeping his eyes closed in order to now focus on getting some rest. 

The silence was not, in any way, meant to show his displeasure of being in this situation. Yes, it was unfamiliar, but that didn't mean that Alastor felt obligated to be there at all. 

Big decisions were being made currently in his mind, ones that he never even thought he'd have to make.  
To let someone in, truly, was terrifying to the Radio Demon. He'd always been a man who enjoyed his own company more than anyone else's for the most part, perhaps that was why he enjoyed radio presenting during his life.  
Sitting in a room with no one else but yourself, speaking for the world to hear. 

But why were his thoughts wandering there when the source of his current torment and troubles was... laying beside him. Alastor hadn't even noticed the hand as it settled in his own, but when he did- he allowed it. The contact uninitiated by himself, was allowed. That wasn't the first time today... and Alastor had a lingering feeling that it would not be the last. 

With Alastor not pulling his hand away, Angel kept his hand there. However, without any reaction, it didn't give the spider any indication of anything Alastor was thinking. He would normally be overthinking things like this, but he was far too tired to even try remembering his own name. 

With the feeling of another body beside him, Angel was able to quickly fall into a deep sleep, hand squeezing Alastor's lightly in his unconscious state. 

Alastor eventually did look across to Angel, and by that point, he was clearly in a deep slumber. 

The deer's hand was still being held as he remembered what Angel had said about staying even if it was just until he was asleep. Which he now was. 

However, Alastor also remembered how Angel had told him the couch wasn't the most comfortable of places to sleep and while Alastor wasn't bothered about comfort, the bed he was currently on was rather nice. 

Perhaps if he closed his eyes for an hour or so, that would be enough. 

And so, still hand in hand with the spider, Alastor slowly closed his eyes, that smile gradually fading off of his face as the deer succumbed to sleep as well.


	7. Angel's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because in the latest stream Angel's real canon name was dropped, he's going be going by that name from here on out to stay true to canon. If you see the name Anthony, it's referring to Angel. Figured we'd stay true to canon all the way down to the names. Previous chapters in the last book will be updated to that name as well. Sorry for the confusion and thank you for reading!

During the night, Angel managed to shuffle himself and Fat Nuggets closer to Alastor. So close, in fact, Angel's face was nuzzled into the deer's arm, the pig happily nestled between Alastor's hip and Angel's abdomen.

The spider slowly started to stir later the next morning, the sensation of being so close to someone was quite new to him. It was almost unheard of for the porn star to wake up next to someone other than his pet.

The events of the day prior came to his mind as he recounted how he got in this position with the other demon in his bed. He only knew this was his bed because he never brought Fat Nuggets with him to a clients place. That and the fact he had his boots off.

HE HAD HIS BOOTS OFF!

The spider's eyes shot open as he made sure both of his feet were covered, otherwise staying still. He did find that one of his feet was exposed but quickly fixed the problem. 

The next thing was the scent of the shirt Angel had his face against. It was a familiar scent and color. Both of which bringing him more comfort. He decided to take advantage of this moment to grab a peek at the demon he was certain was beside him, raising his head a bit and looked over at the Radio Demon. A small smile started to appear on his face as he saw the deer asleep. He looked calm and not nearly as menacing.

Scooting himself closer, Angel carefully moved Alastor's arm to rest around him as he laid his head down on the others chest and shoulder area, closing his eyes again just to take in this moment. He might never have this chance again.

Alastor, despite the fact had only planned to sleep for an hour, did sleep for the rest of the night. He was exhausted too, and the much needed rest was really welcomed by the deer's body.

Having another beside him during his sleep wasn't necessarily noticed, however it was definitely strange for the demon.

He didn't know what the time was, when he slowly awoke, vision hazy with sleep, a warm comforting weight above him. 

A weight? What was that?

His eyes shot open, grin stretching widely as his gaze moved immediately down to the body that was, rather inconveniently... in his arms?

Angel Dust lay above him, cuddled up to his chest, the pig right there too. A sight that Alastor never thought he'd see.

"Angel my dear- what are you doing."   
Alastor slowly spoke, his voice a little gruff from his long sleep. Yet, he still didn't move.

Angel was about to fall back to sleep but that changed when the Radio Demon spoke. In that moment, he had to make a quick decision. Either pretend to still be asleep or answer. Both seemed like a bad idea, so, the spider decided to simply slink away and back to his own side of the bed without a word.  
The spider then flipped himself so his back was to Alastor, now scared of what he was going to do.

When Angel suddenly moved out of his arms, laying to face the other side of the bed, Alastor raised a brow. Clearly he was awake?

"Did... you sleep alright?"   
Alastor decided to now ask, presuming that Angel was in fact, awake.

Clearing his throat with a small cough, Alastor slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard as he leant across a little to see if Angel really was asleep or not.

Angel didn't know what to do. His eyes were wide with embarrassment, body tense and curled slightly. His lower set of arms hugging himself while the upper set lay under the pillow in which his head rested upon.

As the spider felt Alastor shift and lean closer, he almost gulped. What in the actual fuck was he thinking when he got close to Alastor like that?

"I slept... fine-"  
His voice was quiet and a bit raspy, causing him to clear his throat and look at the glass of water that still sat on the nightstand. He didn't dare look at Alastor, afraid that was actually mad about the closeness.

When Angel quietly replied, Alastor slowly leant away with a nod, moving to sitting back up properly in the bed.

He still had no idea what the time was, but at least he didn't have anything planned for today.

"Are you at least feeling better?"  
The deer then asked, slowly shuffling over to the edge of the bed, starting to stand up.  
"I can make us some breakfast if you're in the mood."

The spider had to really think about the question he was just asked.   
Was he feeling better? What qualifies as 'feeling better'? He was feeling better in terms of what had happened the day before, but there was now a new issue he wasn't entirely ecstatic about. He supposed the question applied in terms of yesterday's events.

"Yeah. A lot better actually, thanks..."  
He replied softly, hugging his pillow to his face. He didn't want Alastor to leave the room or get out of bed for that matter. He wanted him to stay and hold him.  
"And... breakfast would be nice."  
He simply added, not wanting to say much just in case something slipped.

Alastor nodded in response to Angel's words, standing up and brushing himself down at a little. He would change into something else later, but for now he wanted to make the two of them breakfast.

"Alright my dear, I won't be long."   
Presuming that Angel was going to stay in his bed, Alastor began to walk to the door, looking back over his shoulder at Fat Nuggets, who had crawled over to the side of the bed that he'd been on.

Angel wanted to follow but with his boots off, he wasn't exactly able to. He'd have to wait for Alastor to be out of the room. For now, he watched Alastor leave, lower face still buried into the pillow.

As soon as Alastor stepped out, Angel took a deep breath and started to sit up. His body was sore in every way. His head hurt, his legs hurt, his back really hurt. Everything fucking hurt.

The spider went to grab his boots but figured he'd go without them. He'd just keep a blanket wrapped around himself in order to hide his spider feet, which he moved to set down on the floor, the mere sight of them causing his upper lip to raise in displeasure.

Quickly grabbing a blanket, the spider slowly stood with a bit of difficulty and wrapped it around himself like a high rise skirt that sat just below his second set of arms before following Alastor out. His steps were quieter without the boots, that much was obvious. His legs still hurt a lot but he was determined to watch Alastor cook. Angel had yet to witness it, let alone taste his cooking.

Alastor didn't hear Angel leave the room behind him, so he simply made his way to the kitchen.  
Opening up the small refrigerator, the deer rummaged around a little before pulling out some eggs that were in there. There wasn't much else that could be used necessarily for breakfast, so it seemed that he would have to gather some ingredients himself.

Humming a tune to himself, Alastor rolled his sleeves back up again, placing the eggs to the side before snapping his fingers, some other ingredients for breakfast appearing along the counters.

Angel's legs seemed to be able to hold him up well as he walked despite how much it hurt. As he walked past the living room, he heard Alastor snap his fingers. Now he was curious.

As the spider walked past the small wall that partially divided the two rooms, he saw food he knew he didn't have before laid out on the counter top. With a tilt of his head he took a step into the kitchen, however, the blanket that wrapped around the spider decided to get caught under his foot and send him to the floor with a small yelp.

Alastor was so immersed in what he was doing, that he almost didn't hear Angel entering the kitchen. However, the spiders footsteps against the kitchen floor were ultimately heard, and just in time it seemed.

Alastor tried his best to reach Angel before he could fall, however, he was more or less too late. He managed to get an arm around Angel, but the spider still fell.

Angel grabbed onto Alastor tightly and tried to get his other foot out in time to catch himself, however he just ended up hurting his ankle by doing so and still hit the floor. He was ready for the impact and due to his current state; it still hurt like a bitch.

The spider closed his eyes tightly and just laid on the floor. He wasn't even sure what even happened; it was all too fast.

Alastor tried his best to steady the two of them, but as Angel went down, Alastor unfortunately went down too.

A groan left his lips as he fell down on top of Angel. The arm that had managed to wrap around the spider, cushioned his fall a little, but unfortunately not too much.

It was only as Alastor looked down at Angel, that he realized the other had a blanket wrapped around his legs- most likely the cause of his fall.

"Wrapping that around your legs when you're already unsteady is just asking for a disaster, my dear."   
He didn't sound mad, simply annoyed.

Angel blinked his eyes open, seeing Alastor above him. Subconsciously, his legs tensed and squeezed together.

"I didn't wanna put my boots on..."  
He stated softly, eyes fixated on the Radio Demon's. The position they were in made his heart race. Sure, he'd been in this exact position many many times in the past, but this was Alastor. The demon his heart seemed to have a weakness for.

It was a fair reason, but still, Alastor didn't understand why Angel hated his feet so much.

The arachnid didn't want to get up. Having the deer so close to him made him so anxious yet so calm at the same time. It confused the hell out of the spider, but it was a welcome confusion.

Alastor couldn't look Angel in the eyes, he simply stared off at the floor they were laying on.

Angel bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from Alastor now as well.

The deer found himself almost gulping at the position the two of them were in. Of course, it was awkward for Alastor, but he couldn't help but wonder...

Quickly clearing those thoughts, he pushed himself up off Angel a little.

The sound of trotters could be heard, clopping along the wooden floors as it came into the kitchen with a 'good morning' snort.

The spider let go of the deer's arm and went to prop himself up on his elbows but stopped, letting himself down again. It hurt too much to move his back in such a way, Fat Nuggets now at Angel's side as it leaned into Alastor's face to sniff him.

Alastor consequently leant his face away from the pig as it began to sniff him, the Radio Demon managing to stand up. However it seemed that Angel was not able to.

"Would you like some help?"   
Alastor slowly asked, finding the atmosphere around them to be a bit awkward. Holding a hand out for Angel, Alastor looked down at him, noticing his feet were still wrapped in the blanket.   
"You may need to remove that, though."

Angel watched as Alastor got to his feet again, now looking at the hand outreached towards him. 

"Y'know, I think I'll stay down here. I think this is where I'll live out the rest of my days. Especially if it means I gotta take the blanket off."  
Angel replied with a bit of sass and sarcasm laced in his words.   
There was absolutely no way in any dimension, timeline, universe or circumstance he'd let his feet be seen by anybody. There were only maybe two demons who saw them. Valentino wasn't even one of those select two.

Alastor rolled his eyes a little at Angel's response, not seeing the point in Angel's determination for anyone to not see his feet. After all, demons down here were all shapes and sizes- a spider demons feet surely weren't the most horrendous thing.

Saying nothing more, Alastor wasted no time in teleporting back into Angel's room, quickly grabbing the boots that were on the floor before lazily teleporting back to the kitchen, handing the spider the boots.

"Here. Please refrain from taking your time, I have cooking to do."   
He nodded, turning around so that he couldn't see the spider.

Angel grabbed the boots and stuck his tongue out at Alastor as he turned. He didn't know why he did that but it didn't matter.

With the deer's back to him, Angel actually sat up, trying not to focus on the pain and unwrapped the blanket from his legs. He rolled up his pant legs and slid his feet into the boots one at a time and zipped them all the way up to his thighs before rolling the pants down again.

With that completed, Angel looked up at the counter and reached for it to start pulling himself up.

Alastor quietly waited, turned away from Angel as he got his boots back on.  
The moment he heard Angel starting to stand, Alastor turned around again, holding a hand out for Angel once more.

"I hope that fall didn't injure you anymore."  
Alastor mused, helping pull Angel back up. However, it seemed that he pulled a little too hard, the other falling into his arms. But luckily this time, the counter behind Alastor's back caught them, stopping them from falling once again.

Angel was pulled up, Alastor obviously expecting him to be heavier due to the force he used to pull. The spider's eyes widened slightly as he was pulled right into the deer, blinking a few times as he came to terms with their closeness.

With the blanket left discarded on the floor, Angel's lower set of arms rested against Alastor's chest while one of the upper continued to hold his hand and the other on his shoulder.

What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know if Alastor did it on purpose or if it was an accident. Either way, Angel's face naturally burrowed into the Radio Demon's shoulder and three of the four arms wrapped around his body.

Alastor froze. His eyes were wide and his breathing in that moment was nonexistent as he held his breath. All was quiet, even his brain, as Angel burrowed into his shoulder, arms wrapping around Alastor's thin frame.  
As awkward as this may have been, that awkwardness quickly subsided as the Radio Demon gave in.

This couldn't be denied for much longer on his part. Convincing himself otherwise wasn't going to cut it anymore. Angel was warm, and what Alastor felt like he craved, was that warmth.

A small smile of contentment settled upon Alastor's pale and usual menacing face as the Radio Demon quietly embraced the spider in return. Both of his arms wrapped around the arachnid, his head resting just above the others.

This was not the reaction Angel was expecting at all. With how Alastor had woken up not long ago, he thought that he'd ask him what he was doing or maybe just give him a simple pat on the back.

No. This was an actual hug.  
It wasn't just an awkward 'there there' kind of hug.

The spider's breathing seemed to cease. Tears started to threaten his eyes once again.   
He felt safe. He felt reassured. He felt confused.   
He didn't know what was going through the deer's mind. He didn't know what he was thinking about all of this. But, he knew one thing. He didn't want to let go.

Not much at all, for once, was going through Alastor's mind. In fact, this time he couldn't even argue that his thoughts running away with him was what brought him to these sudden actions. No, it was all him.

This was nice... really nice. And the Radio Demon, as cold as he was, was warming up.

Alastor stayed there for a fair few moments, simply holding Angel in his embrace, letting the other bury his face into his shoulder as he pleased. It was nice to be held like this, and it was nice to hold someone too. Especially someone who Alastor... cared about?

Slowly, after a few moments at least, Alastor pulled away, his gaze trailing down to the spiders.

Angel could feel Alastor retract, causing him to do the same. His eyes were definitely glossy as he opened them again to look at the deer. Upon seeing his face, Angel saw the soft expression on Alastor's face. It was still unreadable to him, as always.

This wasn't good.

Angel pulled away completely, taking a few steps back as he bit his cheek again. Quickly bending down to pick the blanket back up, Angel left the kitchen again, quickly going to the bathroom without a word.

This really wasn't good. The events of the previous day were clouding his common sense.

Fat Nuggets stayed in the kitchen, looking up at Alastor with a tilted head, ears flopping to one side.

Alastor said nothing either as Angel pulled away and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Alastor wouldn't lie in saying that for the briefest mini-second, his smile faltered, but as quick as it did, it was back to its usual menacing self.

Turning around, Alastor continued preparing the food, gathering he needed, a quiet tune starting up from his radio, playing quietly in the background of his cooking. He wouldn't think about Angel for now. It would only distract him.

Angel closed the door quietly. What he'd told Valentino the day before seemed to be all he could think about along with doubting thoughts.

'It's funny how actually you think Alastor would want me'

Yes, he'd said those words in a blind rage. But, was he wrong? He couldn't be sure at this point.  
He couldn't afford to get attached to someone again unless he was absolutely sure. He didn't want to find out later that Alastor had some sort of ties with Valentino and be brought back to him.

It was a ridiculous thought but that's just how Angel's mind liked to work. Always seeming to come up with some of the most outlandish ideas and theories. In times like these, Angel being vulnerable and scared, the thoughts got more aggressive and stupid.

He leaned on the bathroom counter and stared himself down in the mirror, eyes piercing with self loathing as he proceeded to remind himself that Alastor didn't fucking care. He never did and he never would... that's what he needed to keep telling himself in order to keep himself safe.

It didn't take Alastor long at all to get the eggs frying in one pan, pancakes made from scratch being made in the other pan. He hadn't made them in a while, so it was nice to be making them again.

Alastor, as he cooked, purposely blocked any thoughts of Angel from his mind, knowing that if he thought about the spider now, there'd be no going back. His mind would absolutely spiral.

Soon enough, Alastor had their breakfasts plated, helping clear the ingredients and used utensils with a couple snaps of his fingers.

"Oh Angel, it's ready!"   
Alastor called in the direction of the bathroom, bringing the plates over to the little table Angel had set up.

Fat Nuggets watched Alastor closely and followed him to the table, seemingly curious about what it was he had made.

Alastor observed the pig as it watched him place the plates done on the table, while waiting for Angel. Eyes narrowing a little, Alastor snapped his fingers, an apple appearing in the air before dropping and rolling to the ground.  
The pig immediately grabbed the apple and sat down, scarfing it down.

Angel spent his time somewhat wisely while taking his little break, splashing cold water on his face and making sure his wounds were doing fine. His cheeks were still rather bruised, which wasn't at all a surprise.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom again. He tossed the blanket into his bedroom before going back out, stopping as soon as he saw what Alastor had made for them.

Looking back up, Alastor noticed that Angel was finally there.

"I used the eggs you had in your fridge and added a couple ingredients that I had to make us some pancakes."   
He announced with a grin.

Angel gave a small smile and a nod before moving closer to the table and took a seat.  
"Thanks. It looks great."  
He stated softly. He'd never been one to eat breakfast in the first place but if Alastor had made something for him, he wasn't going to hesitate and take part in it.

Nodding, Alastor took a seat after Angel, not wasting any time in starting to eat.  
"You're welcome."   
He responded with a smile.

There were a few moments of silence between the two of them while they ate before Alastor spoke up again.   
"So, we were discussing living arrangements last night. You shall be staying at mine, yes?"

Angel started to eat as Alastor did, feeling like the silence was going to come at him with a knife. Needless to say, he was a bit relieved when Alastor finally broke the silence. 

He just gave a nod, looking across at the deer.  
"Yeah. Sounds good."  
He replied, looking down at his plate again. He'd forgotten about the arrangements they'd made.

"If it's alright with you, then after we finish eating we should get going. I have to get back eventually, and I'm not going to leave you."   
And that was Alastor's promise. He'd promised and he was still going to stick to it.

Continuing to eat, Alastor summoned a glass of water for the both of them.  
"Moving your stuff won't take more than a couple of minutes."

The spider simply nodded, not even going to bother with questioning how Alastor would manage to do that. He was an honest man and always knew what he was talking about.

"That'd be fine, yeah."  
Angel agreed with a nod between bites. It was incredibly good food, he had to admit. The pancakes were light and fluffy and the eggs were on point. He'd say something when he was finished stuffing his face.

Alastor was glad that Angel agreed, and while he was still waiting for the spiders explanation on why he'd been supposedly fired in the first place, Alastor knew he would tell him in his own time. 

Before long, Alastor was finishing up with his food, quickly standing to take his plate to the sink to be washed.

Angel finished not long after Alastor, meeting him at the sink with his dishes.  
"Thanks. That was probably the best breakfast I've ever had."  
He didn't look directly at Alastor but gave a small smile despite that.

Taking the plate off of Angel's hands, glad that he seemed to enjoy it, Alastor snapped his fingers, the dishes beginning to wash themselves in the water of the sink.

"I'm gunna go pack some stuff. I don't need everythin' that's here."  
The spider stated before heading off to his bedroom, Fat Nuggets trotting up behind the spider.

"Alright my dear. I shall go and refresh myself in the bathroom and then we can head off."  
Once the dishes were all cleaned and packed away again, Alastor made his way over and into the bathroom.

Angel grabbed a bag from his closet, seeing the gun still on the floor. He sighed and picked it up, carefully disengaging the still ready hammer. He was surprised that when he dropped it, it hadn't gone off.

He packed all of his clothes and weapons into his bags along with a few other things. He grabbed another bag and headed into the second room across the hall to grab a few... toys.

Alastor, once in the bathroom, made quick work of quickly washing his face and with a snap of his fingers, changing into something more suiting for the day. He didn't want to stay in here for any longer than he had to, so with a quick fix of his hair, the deer was waltzing out of the bathroom, summoning his microphone as a quiet tune being hummed left his lips.

Taking note of Fat Nuggets who was trotting in and out of Angel's bedroom, Alastor swiftly made his way over.  
"How much exactly, my dear, are you planning on bringing with you?"

Angel was just making his way out of the second room, making sure to close the door behind him as Alastor came out of the bathroom. He looked him up and down once, noting the new outfit before going back to his bedroom to finish packing.

"Three bags. I don't need the rest of it. Only clothes, weapons and a few other things."  
He stated, zipping his bags up.

With a nod of understanding, Alastor looked over to the three bags that Angel had packed.   
"Why, that's excellent! Very quick indeed, haha."   
The deer laughed.

Once the bags were all zipped up, Alastor moved closer to them, raising the hand that held his microphone as the bags began to rise into the air.  
"Well then, if you're all ready then let us go!"

Angel took a deep breath and bent down, picking Fat Nuggets up with his lower set of arms.  
"Are there gunna be any new rules you're gunna add since last time?"  
He figured he'd ask seeing as the first time he stayed with Alastor, things didn't exactly go flawlessly.

Alastor paused a moment, taking a few brief seconds to think about it. Angel had already seen the inside of his room before and besides, the deer trusted him. So, there was no reason to lay any rules down really.

"Hm, nope! No rules at all this time."   
Alastor laughed, looking back up at the bags which were hovering in the air.

Presuming that Angel was done, Alastor wasted no time in snapping his fingers, a black hole appearing above them in the ceiling this time. And no, Angel was not going to be pushed into it this time around.  
Waving his hand, the bags rose up and into the darkness of the void before the portal closed.

"Okay! Let's go."

Angel was about to say something but was stopped at the hole above them. A pang of fear washed over him as he looked at Alastor. He didn't want to go back in there. Not for any reason. However, when his things rose up into it and closed again, Angel let out a very small sigh of relief.

"Can I make one?"  
He figured he'd ask, bringing the topic back to what they were previously discussing as he followed Alastor.

Alastor looked to Angel, having to think for a moment about what the spider meant.   
"Can you make a rule of your own?"  
It was a bit of an odd request because surely no rules were better than any rules.

"I suppose you can. But what would that rule be?"   
He asked with a raised brow.

The spider looked at the floor for a moment.  
"You're not allowed to throw me in that fuckin' hole again."  
He stated, eyes finding Alastor again after a pause.  
He figured it was a fair rule. He was going to make sure he didn't make any of the same mistakes he made before. And even if he was allowed in Alastor's room again, he wasn't going to.

Alastor paused, a little surprised at the rule Angel had just laid down.   
"Oh."   
Was all he responded, studying Angel's expression. Yes, even at the time that it had happened, Alastor hadn't apologized. And even now, he still had yet to do so.

"I think that's fair... and for what it may be worth now, I want to apologize for throwing you there in the first place."

Angel shook his head.  
"It's fine. Just... don't do it again. Scared the shit outta me and I... think I'm gunna leave it at that."  
The spider didn't believe that Alastor was actually sorry about it. It didn't matter anyways. It had been done and there was no way of undoing it.

At the time Alastor may have not been sorry, in fact, he rather quite liked the look of fear Angel wore as he was pulled into the void. But now? He may not have been completely apologetic, but it was still something at least.

"Right, well. We should head off now if that's everything. I trust that the pig will be coming along too?"

Angel held the pig close to his body, giving a nod.  
"Yeah, Nugs is comin' too."  
He confirmed, looking Alastor in the eye. The pig simply snorted in response to being acknowledged and lightly squeezed by its owner.

Nodding, Alastor took Angel's arm, holding his microphone up before snapping his fingers. 

Angel looked as Alastor took his arm. If it wasn't for the fact Angel trusted the deer, he would have definitely flinched at the touch. As the snap emitted, Angel blinked and in that millisecond, they were no longer in the apartment, now in the comfortably familiar environment. They were in familiar surroundings, the old styled furniture of Alastor's lounge around them.

Quickly letting go of Angel's arm, Alastor took a step back.  
"Right! Your bags are up in your room and you may get settled as you like. I have some... things to do, so don't mind me!"

To say the least, Angel missed the space. Nothing had changed, which was of no surprise.

As Alastor spoke, the spider looked to him.  
"I'll probably just be up in my room. Almost like I ain't even here."  
He replied with a small nod before heading up the stairs.

As Angel made it up to his room, Fat Nuggets still in his lower set of arms, he opened the door to his old room, a draft immediately greeting him. Everything was as he left it, except for the shattered window. With a raised brow, Angel moved to the top of the stairs.

"Uh... hey Al? Did someone break in or somethin'? Window's broke-"  
He called down.

Alastor was just about to turn and make his way down to the basement as he heard Angel making his way up the stairs, however at the sudden call of his name, Alastor sighed.

Of course. He almost forgotten about that- or at least, he'd forgotten about it on purpose.  
In his genuinely hurt and confused state after finding out about Angel's leave, Alastor may have caused some of the glass windows in Angel's room to smash. And ever since then, hadn't been back in the room to fix them.

Teleporting up to Angel's room tiredly, Alastor walked over to the window that was broken, a cold draft drifting in.

"Why, I'm not sure! Perhaps it was just some of Hell's numerous vandals. It's happened before and is quite alright."

The fix was easy enough for someone with Alastor's power.   
Waving his hand over the window, tiny pieces of glass appeared, fixing themselves into place, and creating a new window pane.  
"Good as new!"

Angel jumped a bit as he heard Alastor's voice come from the bedroom, having expected him to still be downstairs. He entered the bedroom again to see the Radio Demon fixing the window.

Angel was starting to question if Alastor was being truthful, but then decided he was probably being honest. No one really knew where Alastor lived from what Angel gathered and there were a lot of dumbasses around.

The spider stepped into the room and set the pig down on the floor, who then started to explore the bedroom and familiarize itself with the place again.

"Alright, I guess that's fair. Thanks again for... everything."

"It's quite alright my dear."   
Alastor's smile grew a little more as he slowly walked towards the door of the room.

"If you need me anymore, just call for me. I'll be around."   
And with that, as he turned around the corner out of Angel's room, Alastor was gone.

Angel took a breath now that Alastor had left. His attention immediately turned to the bed where his bags neatly sat upon. He decided there would be no point in putting it off, so he started settling in, putting his clothes in the closet along with the case of firearms and ammunition. The third bag went in the closet for now as well.

The spider started making his bed with his own sheets and bedding from his own place, the pink fluffy blanket folded on the end of the bed.

After he'd completed all of that, he called Fat Nuggets to come cuddle, who happily complied. Angel didn't bother closing his door, figuring there wasn't much of a need. He pulled the pig up onto the bed and cuddled with it, recounting the events of the past few days.

The basement of the home was one that was not easily accessed; if you didn't know what you were looking for. The door was located on the main floor just off of Alastor's kitchen, inside of the pantry and was usually covered.

When down in the basement, Alastor took a breath before walking over to his piano and pulled a white sheet off of it- a beautiful black grand one, old too.

Alastor quietly sat at the piano, one foot resting upon the pedal, his hands settling upon the keys.

There was some handwritten sheet music already up, and it was half finished. A somber song started to be played, Alastor's fingers soft against the keys as he began the song he'd started to write a couple of weeks back.

The basement wasn't soundproof, so when the song got to the crescendo, it would have been possible to hear what Alastor was playing from throughout his home.

As Angel laid on his bed, a faint yet beautiful tune could be heard. It was a piano. That much he knew. However, where it was coming from, he hadn't a clue.

At first, he thought it was in his head, but his pet seemed to react to the sound as well, so cleared that theory. It didn't sound grainy or anything from what he could tell, so it couldn't have been Alastor's weird radio shit or a record being played on the gramophone. Someone was actually playing it somewhere.

At the crescendo, Fat Nuggets perked up with a snort before scampering off to see where the sound was coming from. Angel got up as well, now very curious.

The duo checked Alastor's room, the door was still closed and Angel intended to keep it that way. It wasn't coming from there so they headed downstairs to the main floor, the sound louder. Alastor didn't have a piano as far as Angel knew, so he looked out every window to see if there was some prick playing outside. Nothing.

The spider then noticed his pet sniffing at the floor in the living room.  
"He's got a basement...?"

Alastor continued on playing, getting quite into the music, as he did with most pieces. Having been from a time where music was big everywhere, Alastor of course learnt to play many instruments. And when he found himself in Hell, as far as he was conceded, that just gave him an eternity to continue playing and practicing.

Soon enough though, the unfinished piece came to a finale, the Radio Demon quickly grabbing a pen that was on top of the instrument and starting to write in the notes he'd just been playing on the blank sheet music.

He had no idea that Angel had heard his playing.

Angel started looking around the house for a stairway down to the basement while trying to be as quiet as possible so Alastor wouldn't stop playing. He moved the rug in the living room and looked behind bookshelves.

As the playing stopped, Angel paused, thinking Alastor had heard him. Fat Nuggets seemed to freeze as well.

It didn't take Alastor long to pen in the rest of the notes and before long, he began another song. This one wasn't written by him, but it was definitely a favorite of his to play. The tempo was a little quicker and while it was still in a dark minor key, it definitely sounded a lot more upbeat than the previous song.

Alastor continued on for a while, still having completely no idea that Angel was searching for the source of his playing.

As soon as Alastor started playing again, Angel had figured it was time to give up with his search. Instead, he went back upstairs and grabbed his fluffy blanket and his phone before going back downstairs so he could listen better.

He enjoyed Alastor's playing, assuming it was him. The spider sat on the couch in the lounge and curled up with the blanket over his lap and Fat Nuggets at cuddled into his side.

Angel listened to the music and scrolled his news feed and such.

And soon with that song, Alastor finished. He would have carried on, but questions of his own were starting to flood his mind yet again. Best to settle them before they got to be too much.

He still had every intention to get Angel's explanation out of him. And yes, while the spider had said he'd tell the deer in his own time, Alastor was oh so curious. Impatient almost at this point.  
There'd be no point in asking. The worst answer he could possibly get from Angel anyways, was a solid no.

The playing ceased and Angel paused, waiting to see if Alastor would continue with another song.

One of his lower hands wandered towards the pigs head, gently petting him.  
His mind was actually pretty calm for once. It was definitely an odd feeling for Angel, but it was a nice difference.

Leaving the piano as it was, Alastor slowly stood from the stool, stretching out his arms a moment before slinking into the shadows. There was no point in using the basement door, since the top was pretty much blocked off from the other side.

Soon enough, Alastor appeared back in his kitchen, humming a small tune to himself as he walked back out into the lounge to go and talk to Angel.  
It was as he glanced across to the couch though, that he spotted the spider there already.

"Ah, Angel! Just the demon I wanted to see."

Angel heard Alastor's steps in the kitchen coming closer through the dining room. He took note of what story he was scrolling past before bringing his eyes to the deer, expression seeming indifferent.

"Was it you playin' that music?"  
He figured he'd ask while it was still fresh in his mind.

Moving across to his armchair, Alastor took a seat, kicking his feet back as his arms folded over his chest. He paused a moment at Angel's words.

"Ah, so you heard."   
He began with a raised brow, smile still as wide as ever.   
"Yes, I was playing. It's a hobby of mine. A good way to pass the never ending eternity that is Hell!"  
Huffing a small laugh, Alastor looked Angel up and down again, only now noticing the pig in his arms. Of course the pig was there.

"Say, I must ask you once again. You see, my curiosity is rather getting the better of me! I'm still after the explanation behind your sudden unwelcome at Mazie's?"

It was either now or never. If he didn't ask now, he had a feeling that Angel would forget about it, consequently never telling him.

Angel looked down at the pig as he noticed Alastor glance down at it then back up to the deer.

He was about to compliment Alastor on his playing but he continued with his prying.  
"I... might have given Val a bit of a beating."  
He said softly, eyes lowering down to the floor.  
"He tried to get me to get back into a contract with him... forcefully. Started... this-"  
He gestured to his face and back.  
"So, I knee'd 'im in the nuts and smashed a bottle over his head... ran back home and basically quit. I don't wanna do that shit anymore..."

Alastor listened carefully, his smile only seeming to widen more and more as Angel explained.  
"Oh, that's wonderful!"   
The deer suddenly burst out in grainy laughter, clapping his hands once or twice.   
"Why, I would have given even my very soul to see Valentino receiving the beating he deserves! Oh the entertainment ha ha!"

Taking a moment to calm the amusing thoughts of Valentino's head being smashed, groin kicked in, Alastor dulled his laughter down to a small chuckle.

"But you, my dear, on the other hand. I am glad that you did not give in to Valentino. And don't worry about Mazie's! I'm sure a demon, such as yourself, that's so well known in that sort of area can get another job at a similar joint in no time at all! Hell is absolutely crawling with strip clubs and other filthy things, haha."

Angel shook his head.  
"No. I'm not workin' in places like that again. I'm not doin' any of that sorta stuff. No clubs, bars, film scenes, streams, nothin'. I'm givin' it up. I can't keep doin' it..."

The spider kept his eyes on the floor, three of his four hands gripping the blanket over his lap. Anymore information to be spilled would be dangerous, so Angel stopped there. He could feel his thoughts and emotions starting to bubble up from the calm state he'd been in.

Alastor stopped in his tracks, anything he was about to say, being forgotten.   
"My dear, why not?"   
His voice was a little concerned now, however he was trying his best to stay nonchalant. He knew how much Angel enjoyed doing those things... or at least, he presumed he enjoyed them.

"You said it yourself, you're not good at anything else. So why give up the the thing you're good at?"  
Alastor was confused to say the least. While, yes, he was positive that a sexual natured job wasn't all that Angel was good at, the spider certainly seemed to think so. He'd done it for years, Alastor presumed, so surely one little brawl with Valentino didn't completely kill his enjoyment?

"I'm not sayin' anything else..."  
Angel stated, not daring to look Alastor in the eyes; as if he knew Alastor would be able read his thoughts just by making eye contact.

He loved what he did... for the most part. But given recent events, he couldn't keep going with it. It pained him far too much.

Alastor sat forwards in his seat a little, eyes darting across Angel's face, trying his best to read the spider as he was denied an answer.

The fact that Angel wouldn't make eye contact with him, the way he nervously stared at the floor and his hands- Alastor could see them tightly gripping the blanket that the arachnid wore over him.

Oh... This was about him, Alastor himself? There was no other explanation that the Radio Demon could think of in that moment based upon all the signs that Angel was showing. But why? What did Alastor have to do with Angel not wanting to do that field of work? The more the deer thought about it, the more confusing it seemed.

"Why? Why not."

Angel closed his eyes tightly, jaw clenching.  
"Why? Because I don't wanna say something I'm gunna regret. I don't wanna look even more fuckin' stupid than I already do. I don't wanna ruin what little I've fuckin' got left!"  
He said after a moment or two of silence, voice becoming less and less quiet with each bit of explanation. The spider knew Alastor's mind was really trying to figure it all out on its own but to no avail.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, really, I do. But you don't have to keep pretendin' to fuckin' care. All of these mixed signals you've been handin' out is really puttin' me off."  
His eyes opened, brows furrowing as his mismatched eyes moved to Alastor's red ones.

"The shit that we've been through, the dancing, the fuckin' necklace, that FUCKIN' KISS! I thought we had somethin' but I dunno if you're stringin' me along just to take me back to Valentino at some point when ya got what ya wanted outta me! I dunno if you're just another fuckin' Grimaldi, makin' me think you love me and makin' me love you even after I've been used! I can't keep kissin' freaks I don't know and pretendin' they're you, god DAMN IT!!"

All during Angel's rant of his true thoughts and feelings, his eyes started to water, upper lip raising as he felt the tears leave his eyes. As soon as he realized he'd actually let off of that out, he stopped, breathing heavily as his expression softened. None of that was ever supposed to be voiced to anyone, especially not the Radio Demon himself.

A... confession?

No... Alastor wasn't sure if he'd heard Angel correctly.

The deer felt his stomach dropping with every word that was being revealed from the spider. They almost sounded like private thoughts, and Alastor knew that they were- Angel hadn't meant to tell him this.   
The anger, the agony, the pain. All of it was clearly too much, the pot had boiled and now this was the bubbling, overwhelming result.

Alastor had feared this. Both feared and... hoped.   
But... he couldn't say anything. His throat was dry, every single muscle in his body tense in waiting. He tried to say something, even a singular word, but the Radio Demon physically couldn't.

A heartfelt yet broken confession, and what did Alastor have to say about it? Not a word.

He knew what he had to do. To put this right. This couldn't go on much longer and Alastor was going to be the one to end it.

He jolted up out of his seat, snapping his fingers as he strode forwards out the room. Angel, as a result, would be following behind him. Even if he didn't want to, Alastor would be dragging him along.

As Angel started to lift off of the sofa, his eyes widened a bit as he tried to keep himself down.

"Al... Al, no. Wait, Al! Please!"  
He started to fear the worst.   
Angel had overstepped.   
This wasn't at all what the spider meant to happen.   
He wasn't supposed to have brought any of that out in the open.   
He promised himself he wouldn't voice that to anyone. Not even Fat Nuggets. 

Angel's grip on the furniture failed, his body levitating in Alastor's direction. He started to weep, fearing that this was the end for him. This was the thing that sent Alastor over. This was the final thread that snapped.

"Alastor! Please, I'm sorry!! I promise I won't say any of that again! W-We can act like it never happened! Please!!"

Angel didn't know what was happening, and yes, it may have been unfair that Alastor was doing it this way instead of simply explaining, but like as mentioned, he physically couldn't find the words right now. And so, actions would have to do.

Alastor may have seemed mad, his bedroom door practically slamming open as he walked in, Angel still kicking and crying behind him.

Flicking his hand, Angel moved to the center of Alastor's bedroom before dropping to the floor, but not too harshly- Alastor still remembered that the arachnid had bruises.

"Al, please!! I'll go back to the apartment! I won't say shit to anyone! I'll forget! PLEASE!!"

Angel, begging and pleading as he tried to latch onto anything he possibly could, leaving claw marks on the walls and railing of the stairs. Fat Nuggets chasing after the spider and trying to help in holding him down, but, of course, to no avail.

As soon as Angel was set down on the floor, he curled up and looked at Alastor's blurred form in the slightly darkened room as the tears obstructed his vision. Fat Nuggets stayed close to Angel, in fact, tried standing between the deer and the spider in attempts of scaring the Radio Demon off.

Of course, being a little chubby pig, it wasn't very threatening.

Alastor didn't waste a second in moving the pig back out of the room and closed the door. It wouldn't be good if the animal was caught up in this. He simply ignored Angel's words.

Unlike last time, Alastor didn't need a book, and Angel was exactly where the deer wanted him.

Beginning the chanting, Alastor's eyes glowed in the darkness, his voice a little pained, as he spoke the words through clenched teeth.

Angel scrunched up and hugged himself tightly, readying himself for whatever it was Alastor planned to do to him. He couldn't hear anything over his sobs nor could he focus on anything besides the fact this was likely the last thing he'd witness before the curtains closed on his being.


	8. Everything at Once

With Angel's eyes welling with tears, he wasn't able to see anything, and even then with the bright and blinding light that consumed him, he couldn't see that Alastor was falling with him. He assumed Alastor was far enough away to not be sucked into whatever this was, having just left the spider to fall by himself. 

Alastor didn't have time to explain, because in an instant after the incantation was over, they were falling. Falling into the light, Alastor reaching for Angel's hand as they fell.  
If the spider had just shut up and paid attention, he would have recognized it all from a previous experience. But of course, this was Angel he was talking about. 

It scared Angel when he felt a hand grab his own, yet he squeezed it anyways, frightened out of his mind and soul.

The light, as it always was, was blinding. But for what Alastor was about to do, it was worth it. He attempted to pull Angel closer, even once the falling had stopped. 

Angel didn't fight any of it. He let himself be pulled closer and guided.  
The spider was scared- terrified even, yet as Alastor led Angel out of the light and into a much cooler scenery, the deer hoped he wouldn't be scared anymore. The soothing crash of waves in the near distance filled the air, a refreshing salty scent around them.

"Open your eyes, Angel." 

With the sudden breeze that ran over him and the sounds and voice that filled his ears, Angel found himself shaking in the arms of Alastor. However... the deer was taller, the spider's face buried into Alastor's chest.

Angel forced himself to calm down so he could figure out exactly what was going on. His shoulders relaxed a bit as he started to take note of his own form. There were no extra arms. No boots on his feet. Instead there was  
sand between his ten toes, one pair of arms resting at his side. 

He finally, yet slowly, started to pull away from Alastor, green eyes opening and blinking the tears out of his vision as he began to look around a bit. He knew this place. The lighting was different, but he knew it nonetheless.

The spider's eyes finally moved to the deer, so used to having to look down slightly his eyes met Alastor's chest, to which they started to trail upwards. His vision started to clear fully as he saw the Radio Demon. The chocolate brown hair and those dazzling brown eyes.  
He was confused to say the least, unable to say anything.

The sunrise on Earth was truly a sight to behold. Perhaps even more so than the sunset the two had both witnessed over a month ago now.  
Specs of bright rising sunlight shimmered across the calm ocean, its waves moving up onto the shore that was a ways away from them.

But despite all of mother nature's beauties, Alastor was quickly reminded that he was standing in front of Angel Dust. Messy hair, dimples, green eyes and all. 

A look of fondness relaxed across Alastor's human face, his smile once again normal and features soft.  
It may have been quite the contrast to what was happening a moment ago, but this really couldn't have been more perfect. 

There was no hesitation from the Radio Demon whatsoever as he gently bent forwards, softly cupping the spider's jaw, his eyes closing. 

If Angel thought he was confused before, he was even more so now as Alastor cupped his cheek and leaned in.

Alastor's lips softly pressed to Angel's just as sweetly as their first kiss, if not sweeter.  
It was a kiss of reassurance, of comfort, and of adoration. Alastor had worked out his feelings, and now seemed to be his turn to share them.

The spider's eyes widened slightly and his breath caught in his throat, unsure if he was actually dead this time or if he'd _somehow_ been redeemed and this was heaven, just as their lips met. 

There was a sweet firmness to it, clearly Alastor was trying to prove a point of some sort with the actions of bringing Angel here and performing these actions. He didn't have to do anything to provoke it either, which sent Angels mind twisting and whiling around uncontrollably for a few moments before he finally finished processing that he was being kissed. 

He was being _kissed_. Angel quickly felt himself melting into every part of Alastor, eyes fluttering shut and hands moving up from his chest to hook around the deer's neck as he returned the sweet kiss.

If this was a dream, Angel held every intention to embrace it. If this was his reward for being redeemed, he wasn't going to complain at all. 

In the few moments that Angel took to gather a sense of what the hell was happening, Alastor managed to hold the kiss. And when the spider finally melted into it, Alastor truly felt relived.  
Keeping one hand still to Angel's soft cheek, his other moved around to lightly rest upon his waist, almost as if they were about to dance.

Either way, when Angel melted, Alastor did too. Of course, he had some explaining to do himself, but for now this most likely rare and treasured moment between them would be shared for as long as they allowed it to.

All the confusing feelings that Alastor had been manifesting towards Angel over the past two months that they'd known each other, they were finally being let out. Right here and right now. 

Eventually though, they had to pull away, the Radio Demon catching his breath a little before he managed to let out some words of his own.  
"I apologize if I caused you pain... my dear."  
And it was clear that Alastor wasn't talking about the physical kind. Sometimes pain of the heart was much more brutal.

The spider was reluctant to pull away, but he knew he had to breathe at some point. A few more tears left his eyes as he kept them closed even after having pulled away slightly.  
His hands moved down slightly to Alastor's chest again as he listened to those few simple words and the calm waves in the distance.

Those words held so much meaning and Angel knew that Alastor wasn't fucking with him by saying them. They weren't empty. The radio static seemed to disrupt and distract from the meaning of any words that usually left Alastor's mouth, but without it, everything was crystal clear.

Angel let out a small whimper as he shoved his face into the deer's chest again, bringing his arms tightly around his torso as he started to cry again; tears of confusion and happiness rolling down his cheeks. 

And just as it had been done before, Alastor tightly embraced Angel back, letting his head rest now properly on top of Angel's, thanks to their size difference. 

The spider's tears were understandable, and Alastor wasn't going to move from here until Angel had gotten them out.  
Nothing more was needed to be said on this tranquil moment. The Radio Demon was holding Angel Dust closer than ever, and he hoped it would stay that way.

Angel was still so confused over all of this though. 

Why did Alastor bring him here?  
Why did he _kiss_ him?  
Was this all just in his head of what he wanted to happen?  
Another dream of sorts? 

So many questions Angel wanted to ask but couldn't due to the heavy sobs that took over any and all futile attempts at words.  
On a normal day, he wouldn't have liked being squeezed, but right now it was something he needed. Especially by Alastor and especially while he cried into his chest, dream or not.

They stood there for a while, Alastor simply holding Angel to the best of his ability.  
Eventually, though, Alastor would have to explain why they were even there in the first place. Was it partly impulse, or had it been planned? 

"Angel..."  
Alastor softly spoke, looking down at the other, now smaller demon.  
He would wait until he stopped crying, and who knew- maybe by then the sun would have risen completely. The sunrise would be absolutely mesmerizing. Just like this moment between the two of them.

Upon hearing his name being said, Angel started to settle. His full blown sobs became soft whimpers as he tried to catch his breath.  
After a solid minute or two, he slowly pulled away to look up at Alastor.  
He replied with a sniffle as if to say he was okay and ready to listen to whatever it was the deer had to say.

Alastor slowly took a step back, pulling back from the embrace so that he could look at Angel properly.  
When the signal was given that the spider was listening, the deer nodded.

"Let me just start off by telling you reason we're... _here_."  
Pausing, Alastor loosely gestured around them to the beach. He figured that Angel would possibly want that explanation first.

"What couldn't be said down there, on my part at least, I knew would be allowed to be said up here. Your outburst prior to this had me a little startled, so I apologize."  
There was still much to be said, but Alastor just had to take a moment to gather and pull those thoughts out of his currently buzzing mind.

Angel listened closely over the sound of waves, taking a small glance around as Alastor motioned to their setting. 

He gave a small nod when he'd processed what the Radio Demon said. It was understandable, he did kind of lash out and with their mutual agreement to not talk about any of that was in effect, so he supposed Alastor's actions were justified. 

Angel pulled his hands away from around the taller man to wipe his eyes now that he was finished crying for the time being. There would probably be more tears later, but for now, he just wanted to be able to see properly without tears blurring his vision. He then placed his hands gently on the others chest, looking up at him again. 

With Angel's hands settled on his chest, something that he'd come to not mind, Alastor continued. 

"As I'm sure they've been for you, these past few weeks have been a troubling struggle for myself as well. Something like this is not a thing I have ever perused properly. Or at least, without any ill intent behind it." 

It was true. Anything even close to a relationship that Alastor had indulged in the past, even what he had with Lucifer for a while- his intentions always had some sort of malice behind. But this, with Angel? No, this was entirely different. And Alastor was not used to it in the slightest. 

"I think after you left, only leaving behind a letter, those... feelings... really became apparent to me. Or at at least, they started started to. I, of course, tried to disregard them _completely_ because feelings of admiration towards something are often pointless. Its something short lived that only fools indulge in." 

Angel could understand that as well. In his line of work, 'feelings' were always seen as ridiculous and futile. If you found yourself head over heels for a client, that's was it for you. Nothing but a world of hurt was coming for your ass and there would be no way of stopping it.

With all of Hell's population, if anyone found out that you loved something, they'd take advantage of that and either lead you on to get what they wanted out of you or they'd ridicule you to the point where you questioned everything, _especially_ yourself. Hell was definitely not a place for the chemical reaction in ones brain called 'love'. 

Angel stayed quiet though, knowing full well that his voice would crack and he'd break down again in an instant if he managed to get any coherent words out.

Hell, indeed, was not a place for love. Love was something that was beautiful and had no place where sinners were supposed to be trapped for eternity as a punishment for their misdeeds in life.  
But still, even for the Radio Demon, this love that seemed to be slowly growing was dangerous no doubt. Or so he had initially thought.

"My dear, what you think I'm trying to do, is not true. I'm not going to be the next Grimaldi and I am certainly not going to hand you over to that fool, Valentino. It's amusing that you took a stand against both of them, and that moment you killed Grimaldi? Truly beautiful."  
But that wasn't the point Alastor was trying to make.

"What I have started to feel is something that I'm struggling with, my dear. I really am. It's a foreign concept and I was unsure on whether I wanted to pursue it. However... I am sure now. Angel, you are a curious being who I have grown great interest in, and not for any bad underlying reasons other than because... I admire you. I want to stay with you. I want to keep you safe from the dangers of Hell." 

Angel closed his eyes tightly and scrunched his nose to fight back tears as he listened to every word Alastor said. He absorbed it all like a dried sponge with water.  
This had to be a dream. It had to be. Or he was tripping on some hard drugs and was really still back in his closet at the apartment? Either way, this couldn't be real. There was no way. 

Blinking his eyes open again, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sniffed. The words being said to him were heartfelt and worded in a way that he knew this was Alastor. Angel's mind didn't talk like that no matter how hard it tried. 

He genuinely had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. He didn't even know what he _wanted_ to do. 

Alastor, in that moment, had nothing more to say either. There were other things he had to tell Angel, of course there were, but right now he couldn't think of anything. He'd told Angel enough to explain his actions. 

Taking a small step back, Alastor ran a hand through his hair, letting out a heavy breath himself. God, that had been difficult. 

As someone who wore an unreadable smiling expression the majority of the time, to suddenly express himself in this way was a bit odd for the deer.  
As Alastor took his step back, Angel took a step forward, not wanting him to let go as he moved his arms to wrap around Alastor's neck. It was almost as if he was afraid that if they stopped touching, Alastor would disappear. 

Alastor was fine as Angel wrapped his arms around his neck. That was good at least, it meant that he couldn't have been too mad at the deer for dragging him here like he did.

The arachnid needed some sort of proof that this wasn't a dream or insane drug trip, but there wasn't really any good way to prove that.  
Angel wasn't sure what to say or do even still. Everything was explained and justified to some extent now. So, instead of keeping the silence, the spider spoke up. 

"What're we supposed to do now?"  
That seemed to be a reasonable question to ask.

At Angel's question, that did make Alastor think. While they were here, why not make the most of it? It wasn't something they could do very often just _because_ , and Alastor had already brought them here which wasn't really allowed anyways.  
"Well, I suppose we could take a look around."  
Alastor presumed Angel had meant what were they going to do now that they were on Earth. If he meant 'what now' in terms of the two of them and what they'd just confessed, then Alastor had absolutely no idea. 

Angel had no idea what he meant when he asked the question. He just needed to say something. Literally anything. 

The sun was just beginning to rise now, the early morning light now creeping over the trees in the East. It started to seep it's way through the leaves and upon the two demons, coincidentally right in Angel's eyes. This caused him to squint and bring a hand up to shield his eyes but look in the direction of the light.

It was a truly fantastic thing to witness. The sun was setting just as they were arriving the last time so they only got to see the moon. It was still beautiful then and Angel wasn't complaining. But to see the light of day again. To feel the suns warm rays again... 

At the sun that was close to having risen completely, Alastor's gaze was captivated fully. It was so bright and warm.  
His brown eyes squinted too in the light, his smile wide as he leant a little closer to Angel who still had an arm around his neck.

"It's beautiful..."  
He whispered, a little surprised at how soft his own voice sounded. Then again, it was void of a radio effect, thanks to his current human form. 

Angel gave a faint smile, the dimples hinting at their existence as he gave a small nod, his focus still on the sunrise.  
With his one arm still wrapped around Alastor's neck, he lowered the other and set it on his chest again. As the light found his eyes again, they seemed to shimmer a silvery color while staying green.  
The spider subconsciously rested his temple on Alastor's chest as they watched.

So many moments were shared here. This was Angel's new favorite place to be. This was his happy place. 

As Alastor caught glimpse of Angel's dimples, he couldn't help but huff a small laugh, his eyes widening a little as the spider moved to rest the side of his head upon his chest. Yet, the deer made no move to pull away, simply looking on towards the sunrise, appreciating every single moment. 

It was so tranquil and calming, something that seemed to be a reoccurring thought and theme up here on Earth. 

Of course, Angel, being the soft man he was, let out a few more tears. He still had it in his mind that this was still a dream or something along those lines. Something he wouldn't have been able to talk about in Hell... if he ever woke up, assuming he wasn't dead by Alastor's hand or by drugs again. Or even by Valentino. Everything since that brawl seemed surreal. 

The spider pulled away from Alastor's chest and looked up at him again, his smile growing slightly with the dimples deepening. 

"I'm scared."  
He admitted through his smile.

There was a moment of silence between them, Alastor slowly nodding at Angel's words. He understood that all too well. 

"We all are, really."  
Was what Alastor finally settled upon, slowly tearing his gaze away from the sun in favor of looking down at Angel.  
"What are you afraid of, if I may?"

Angel closed his eyes and shook his head, smile not faltering.  
"I'm just scared."  
He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words.

Many things were running through his mind. A massive heap of anxiety consisting of mostly guilt and confusion with a dash of contentment mixed in.  
His eyes opened again once he figured out how to express his thoughts. 

"Is any of this even real? How do I know this ain't just in my head? How do I know that I haven't- by some miracle, been taken up to hea- okay now that I say that one out loud it's pretty fuckin' stupid... or is it?"  
As he started to think out loud, Angel pulled away from Alastor and started pacing around the beach, one arm around himself and another gripping a handful of his own hair.

"If I did get into heaven, wouldn't James greet me instead? Wouldn't he be the one to bring me in? What if he ain't even there? What if he's been in Hell this whole time and I never knew? No, Anthony, that's stupid. He's _definitely_ in heaven. C'mon, be real with yourself, ya stupid bitch... god damn it-" 

As Angel pulled away, Alastor stood up a little straighter, brow raising as the spider continued to rant on about the most absurd things. 

"Angel my dear, I hardly think redemption is a thing that is possible for us sinners. Besides, if you _were_ somehow in heaven, I would most certainly not be here."  
And that, he knew, was a fact. 

Clearly, Angel's thoughts were running away from themselves, perhaps the arachnid couldn't handle all of this information at once. Whatever it was, Alastor hoped that rationally would hit him soon.  
"Come along Angel, we should get going soon."

It really was a lot to process, maybe even too much. Angel continued pacing, kicking the sand around a bit as he did. It took him a few minutes to come back to the moment and calm his mind a bit. 

"Where we goin'? Please don't tell me we gotta go back down there yet..."  
He pointed to the ground as he made his way back over to the deer, one hand still gripping his hair.

Alastor just shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the sand that was lifted when Angel kicked at it.  
"We don't have to. I did want to have a bit of a venture around while it is daylight, unlike the last time we were here."  
Alastor added, gaze moving up the beach, spotting a few figures in the far distance. Yes, it was day so there would be people around now. Good. 

After a couple more seconds of silence, Alastor piped up again.  
"New York. How about it?" 

At the mere mention of New York, Angel's eyes widened slightly as a grin took over his features complete with the signature Anthony dimples.  
"Ya mean it?! 'Course!!"  
The spider excitedly jumped up and down, clearly all confusing and stupid thoughts gone now.

Alastor smiled a little at Angel's enthusiasm at even the slight mention of the city. Yes, going there would hopefully cheer him up immensely. 

"Then we shall go there. I can't imagine us getting into any sort of trouble for simply teleporting there, we didn't get found out last time, so I'm not worried!"  
Laughing, Alastor slowly trailed off, his mind quickly wandering as he glanced down to the sand, the breeze picking up a little along the beach.  
"However... there is one thing I have to do. I have to go to just one place before we move along."

Angel gave an eager nod.  
"Sure! Wherever ya wanna go, as long as we don't have to go back yet."  
He replied as he placed a hand on Alastor's chest and leaned up, kissing his cheek before linking arms with him.  
"Onward!"  
Angel pointed ahead of them for a moment, and then to the side, then the other side, unsure of which direction they had to go.

Alastor was a little startled at the sudden kiss to his cheek, however he supposed that it was something he was going to have to live with. Perhaps. 

With Angel's arm linked with his own, Alastor nodded.  
"This way."  
He began, pointing towards the road. The desired destination wasn't far from there at all, if Alastor remembered correctly. And he knew for a fact that it wouldn't have moved over the years. 

Slowly, Alastor began to lead the way up and off the beach, there not being any cars around yet since the majority of humans were still asleep. 

Angel gave a nod and followed Alastor's lead. He did notice that he was taken aback by the small gesture of affection but Alastor didn't say anything about it so it must have been an alright thing to do. 

"So, where are we goin'?"  
He was now curious as they made their way down the road.

Following the path through numerous streets of houses, Alastor just hummed.  
"Somewhere I haven't visited in a long while. You'll know when we get there. It's not far."  
Was all he said, continuing on without anymore information being spilled. 

The houses around sure had changed drastically, but the general layout of the streets were more or less the same for Alastor to navigate. 

The spider simply nodded, taking in all of the scenery and sounds. The wind in the trees and birds chirping their morning songs. It was definitely something he could only imagine in both life and death. 

Having grown up in the city and such, there were never many places without city noise that Angel had access to.  
"You're lucky, growin' up in a nice place like this."  
He stated out loud.

It was a peaceful morning for sure, something that Alastor would never forget. The morning birds chirping was a nice touch too. 

"My dear, it's very different from when I was growing up."  
He replied, looking across at Angel who walked beside him.  
"But yes, I suppose I was lucky to some degree."

Turning a couple of corners, Alastor's eyes honed in on a small churchyard that was just up ahead. It almost looked like a small park, but the trees had definitely grown a lot since the last time that Alastor had been there. 

Angel was about to ask about it; ask him to go into detail about everything that was different, but he noticed Alastor's focus seem to set on a fenced in churchyard.

When they walked up to the gated exterior, there was a small slightly rusted gate that was open, allowing visitors no doubt. Just off of the entrance to the church was a small graveyard, a small handful of gravestones sticking up from the ground. 

Angel had a feeling he knew what this place was.  
This is where he figured now would be a good time to shut up and see what Alastor had planned to do here. His own grave perhaps?

It was clear that this graveyard hadn't been used in a while, and wasn't the main cemetery for this area anymore, judging by the overgrowth on some of the stones. 

Even if some of the writing on some of the graves couldn't be seen, Alastor knew what he was looking for. Leading Angel towards the back, eventually the Radio Demon stopped, expression unreadable as he gazed down at a headstone sticking out the ground. The writing on the stone was a little faded, however was still legible. 

_'Elizabeth E. Bouchère. 1882-1928'_


	9. Our Stories of Family

Angel looked around the area and then back over to Alastor when they suddenly stopped walking. Upon seeing the deers expression, Angels attention was immediately down at the stone they stopped in front of, his heart sinking to his ass when he read through the writing. 

"Oh..."  
He unhooked his arm from Alastor's and put it gently on his mid back, respectfully keeping his eyes down on the headstone.

Alastor simply stared down at the stone, his gaze unwavering as many old memories flooded his mind.  
The last time he'd been here was... a long _long_ time ago.

Holding his hand out, Alastor snapped his fingers, the earth and grass in front of the stone rustling up a little, green stems growing up out the ground before some buds at the end of the stems bloomed in a few delicate white flowers. 

Angel watched quietly, the early morning bird song still very loud. His gaze moved up to Alastor for a moment before he walked over to the edge of the enclosed area and started picking a bunch of daisies that lined the fencing.  
The arachnid soon came back with the handful and sat down beside Alastor and in front of the grave, setting the flowers down as he started ripping the stems of the flowers in half up the middle.

"Sit with me, Al." 

Alastor glanced over his shoulder at Angel as he began to pick what looked to be daisies before moving in front of the grave and sitting down.  
As the spider asked him to sit, Alastor slowly lowered himself to the floor, keeping his eyes on the grassy ground.  
He didn't know what to say. In fact, Alastor never thought he'd even be here again. 

There was a moments silence, Angel beginning to link the daisies together, forming a chain.  
He didn't have to ask to know that Alastors mind was most probably dealing with some quite heavy emotions. That was a given.

"Tell me about her?"  
Angel slowly requested. He wanted to know more about Alastor's mother if he was willing to talk about it. As he'd mentioned a while ago, he loved hearing stories about other people's moms. Not having had one himself, it made him somewhat happy.

Alastor took a deep and visible breath in, face unreadable as he slowly tore his focus away from the stone and across to Angel.  
"She was a strong woman. Taught me a lot during my life."  
Unsure on what exactly Angel wanted to hear, Alastor thought he'd start out slow, his voice almost hesitant to let these memories spill out into the open.  
"Growing up it was just myself and her. She did everything on top of working long shifts at the local hospital. She was a nurse."

Angel glanced at Alastor once in a while as he spoke, a small smile on his face as he listened to the mans voice- a voice that he never could get enough of.  
"That takes a lot outta someone. She had to have been strong to raise her kid and work a nursin' job all at once."  
He replied, going back to his flowers.  
" _And_ to have him turn out so well, is bonus points in my book."  
The spider added.

Alastor couldn't help but huff a small laugh at that, rolling his eyes a little as he watched what Angel was doing with the flowers.  
"Yes, well, she didn't know about all the bad things..."

Angel smiled a bit, glad he was able to get Alastor to loosen up a bit and laugh.  
"Parents ain't gunna know everything their kids do."  
He shrugged, grabbing one last daisy and linking it to the rest of the chain before closing the two ends.

Well, that was certainly true. If Alastor's mother even had an inkling of what her son did during his life, Alastor didn't know what he would have done. He still didn't feel any sort or remorse or regret for those things, it was just the prospect of his mother ever having known, that almost scared him. 

"Any memories that jump out atcha?"

Yes. There were certainly many memories that jumped out at Alastor upon thinking about it, however there were many he was not willing to share either. At least, for now.  
"There are a few memories, yes. But that depends on whether you want to hear the good ones or the bad ones..."

"I wanna hear everythin' you're willin' to share."  
Angel replied, holding the first completed flower product up and examining it. With his smile growing a bit, he leaned closer and put the daisy crown upon Alastor's head. It was a bit small, but it stayed together. He tilted his head to admire his work for a moment before starting on another one.

"Well, there is this one memory, a very pleasant one in fact-"  
Pausing to watch as the daises were placed upon his head, Alastor's eyes narrowed a little. It wasn't his style at all, but he could hardly complain. Angel meant well.  
"The first time she tuned into my radio show. Haha, you should've heard her!"

Angel grinned upon hearing the bit of information- clearly it made Alastor happy.  
"She must've been really proud of her baby, huh?"

"Yes, she was awfully proud. Why, she wouldn't stop talking about it for a whole week, haha!" Taking another breath as he laughed a little more, Alastor brought a hand up to adjust the flowers upon his head. 

"Was it your own show or were ya workin' for someone?"  
Angel asked curiously with a tilt of his head, glancing at Alastor again for a moment. He looked cute with the flower crown and it only made him smile more.

Now those were questions Alastor was willing to answer- the good memories from his life.  
"It was under a bigger company back in the day, however, I had my own talk show every morning! People would tune in from all over, oh it was such great entertainment, I almost miss it. Such a shame the radio is not a popular communication device anymore." 

Angel continued to smile as he listened to Alastor. Hearing him talk and laugh about such fond memories made the spider happy for him.  
"I'm sure there are still some folks around who still listen to the radio. Might not be popular, but it's still around for people to take advantage of."

At least down in Hell, only people who were around during that sort of era still listened to the radio- yet Alastor, as the Radio Demon, had found ways around broadcasting what he needed when the time came. 

As the spider finished the second crown, he set it on his own head. Doing this brought back some of his own happy memories as his eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, arms slowly lowering again as his back straightened.  
"What were ya like as a kid?"  
He finally asked after a brief moment of remembrance, opening his eyes to look at Alastor again.

When Angel brought up his childhood, Alastor's brows knitted together a little, something almost like a frown appearing across his face. 

"I never considered myself to be very childlike."  
He started, observing the flowers that sat upon Angel's head now.  
"If I was not educating myself, then I was out practicing shooting. There was always so much game around back then. My fathers rifle was one hell of a gun."  
He'd told Angel about the gun he used to use shortly after their first encounter with each other all that time ago.  
"However if you want any childhood stories, then I'm sorry to disappoint my dear, but there are hardly any. Other children did not engage with me very often and a lot of the days were similar." 

Angel gave a nod in understanding.  
"I hear ya. You were the man of the house."  
He paused.  
"Molly was the woman of the house so she took care of all that stuff when she figured out how to walk. None of us really went to school either. Only learnin' stuff from our Dad in how to properly do mafia shit- I mean... stuff. Sorry."  
He directed his apology at the headstone with a small bow of his head.

"What kinda animals didja hunt? Big guys I guess, with a gun like that."  
He moved on, seeing as there wouldn't have been much on the topic of childhood.

Alastor was still curious about Angel's life, to say the least. Sure, he'd told him what had happened regarding his sisters death, and Alastor could sort of take a guess into what his childhood was like more or less, being involved in the Mafia, however there were things that he was still curious about. 

Angel would open up about himself soon enough though. He wanted to wait for their time in New York to do so. Being brought here, up to Earth, made him want to go back to his family's site too.

Alastor continued, his usual smile tugging up his lips as he remembered all the time he spent in the vast forest areas of New Orleans, away from the bustling city at the time.  
"When I was younger, it was the smaller animals that I could carry home with me. So, rabbits, foxes, squirrels. I only really got into hunting deer when I was a bit older. It was the thrill that made oh so entertaining. Once I started, I simply couldn't stop."

Angel began taking the leftover daisies and started linking them together to make a third and final crown as he listened.  
"At least ya didn't go hungry with all those animals, huh?"  
He stated softly, his smile gentle.  
"Back to your mom though. What did she look like?"

Alastor shifted a little from where he was sitting on the ground, nodding at that comment about not getting hungry. With how much his mother loved the cook, there was never a dull moment when it came to food. It may not have been gourmet cuisine, but it was wholesome and flavour filled regardless. 

"She had a very flattering face, I'd say."  
Alastor nodded, not having to hesitate in remembering what she looked like.  
"Her complexion was darker than my own, all her features were dark, but striking nonetheless. It sounds quite foolish if you think about it, because no one ever meant it literally of course, but people would say I had her eyes. I suppose I did."

Angel gave a small laugh, adjusting his position as well to lay on his stomach as he worked.  
"You do have nice eyes, if I do say so myself."  
He glanced up at Alastor for a moment, refreshing his memory of the mans eyes. They weren't at all what he was used to seeing; a deep and dark brown. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. Up here or down there, it was still Alastor.

"Was she tall like you or didja get that from your dad?"  
This brought another question to mind that he'd ask shortly.

All this talk of his mother, the one person who'd he'd admired throughout his life, it was nice to think about after a while- Alastor's thoughts tended to avoid it if he could.  
"For a woman, I suppose she was tall. But my father was tall too, so it was no surprise that I was, haha."  
Bringing an arm across to the stone, Alastor brought a finger over to the engraved words, tracing slowly over the year that his mother unfortunately passed.  
"She was too young..."  
It may have been the twentieth century, but the life expectancy back then was still higher than what his mother was given. It was unfair, Alastor knew that.

"Can I... ask what happened to her? And your dad too?"  
He paused what he was doing, watching the deer closely as his smile faltered to just a hint. He watched as Alastor traced the numbers for a moment and then up to his face, his hands lowering to the ground and carefully set his progress down.

Alastor stopped, his gaze moving further down to where he'd created the flowers earlier.  
"I... don't know what happened to my father."  
And that was the genuine truth.  
"Trying understand such things at a mere seven years old was apparently impossible. My mother never spoke of them. The only time I saw her upset, was when I brought him up. I never asked her about him again."  
Quieting down a little, Alastor held in a breath, lips pursing together as he thought about it. The absolutely breaking events of 1928. They still hurt the Radio Demon deeply. Even after all these years.

"As for my Mother... it was something as pathetic as influenza..."  
There was a slight tone to his words, one that was perhaps new and unfamiliar to Angel.  
"No amount of medicine... no amount of _anything_."  
During those last few words, if that, Alastor felt his voice crack, throat tightening, eyes squinting. Another strange feeling- his vision becoming blurry with a hazy gloss of water...  
Water? Surely not? He was stronger than this...  
A singular drop fell into the earth beneath him without warning, yet his gaze upon the grave did not falter.

Angel's eyes widened ever so slightly. He quickly set his project aside and sat up, scooting closer to Alastor's side and tenderly wrapping an arm around Alastor's shoulders. 

The Radio Demon didn't seem like the kind of being to let his emotions show let alone shed any tears. This was clearly a very painful thing for him to be remembering. Their environment wasn't likely helping with that either. 

"Hey... she had her son takin' care of her and probably passed knowin' you loved her a lot..."  
He said softly, raising his other hand to gingerly wipe the tear away along with any others that might have sprung loose.  
"She ain't sufferin' anymore, y'know? She raised her boy into a solid man and gave him everythin' she could while she could. It really shows."

Alastor accepted the comfort, as weird as it was to be needing such a thing, however he lightly leaned against Angel as the other came to sit beside him. 

"She's in heaven now, that much I know is true."  
Alastor quietly let out, silently thanking Angel for this. 

"She's with my mom too then. I think they'd get along."  
Angel replied softly, adjusting his position a bit so Alastor would rest his head on the spider's chest as he gently played with the deer's hair through the top of the crown.

Alastor knew he wouldn't have usually allowed this, but it felt as if it was helping. Having Angel here, holding him just as he'd done for the spider earlier.  
The deer felt so small in that moment, hardly like the all powerful Demon that he was at all.

Clearing his throat a moment, his voice a little croaky, Alastor eventually spoke up again.  
"I think so too. She got along with everyone really."

But the past was the past, there were so many things Alastor would have done differently if it was now- however he supposed that was the same with everyone. 

"Thank you... Angel. Really." 

"It's nothin' to thank me for, but you're welcome."  
Angel then kissed the top of Alastor's head. He didn't really know what he was doing. All of this was just what Angel's sister would do to comfort him when he needed it. As long as it was working, he guessed it didn't matter much.

The spider smiled softly and nodded, closing his eyes as he kept Alastor close. He wasn't about to let go until Alastor made the effort to pull away, even then he'd be reluctant in letting go.  
He liked being close to Alastor like this. Whether Angel was in Alastor's arms or the other way around, it was still the best feeling now that he knew how Alastor felt. To be loved was a rare thing and he wasn't going to give it up for anything.

It was a nice feeling, Alastor would admit, having Angel here to hold him in his worst moment. Something that Alastor hadn't felt for years, and was showing Angel- his weakest moment. 

"We, uh, we should get going soon, my dear."  
Alastor slowly spoke, bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes.  
"Time is pressing on."

Angel gave another small nod before slowly pulling away.  
"Right. I'll finish this and then we'll get goin'."  
He said softly, grabbing his flower project and starting putting it together again.

"Ya ain't weak, y'know."  
He decided he'd say it. Alastor, being the kind of demon he was; always smiling and never letting anyone see what he was truly thinking, it hinted at the fact he did feel weak and vulnerable at this time. And, to Angel... no. To _Anthony_ , Alastor had been strong for far too long and needed to let at least some of this out.  
He was glad that Alastor trusted him enough to show this side of him whether it was purposeful or accidental.

Sitting up a little, Alastor ran a hand through his hair tiredly, slowly looking towards Angel as he spoke. 

"Yes... thank you Angel, again. It is not often I let these sorts of things get to me, but I'm relieved that I have at least somebody here to listen."  
He remembered the day his mother was buried here. As for Alastor himself? He wasn't buried or anything. In fact, he knew that his body was never found.

Angel gave a small nod and smiled, looking at Alastor after finishing the third and final crown. 

"I'm always gunna be around if ya ever need to get somethin' out."  
He stated.  
"That's both a promise and a threat."

The spider then shifted his attention to the headstone, leaning forward as he carefully set the crown on top of it. He then took Alastor's off of his head and put it next to that one, and then his own on the other side. Before doing anything else, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of the headstone just under the crowns. 

"It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. Take care of my mom- and James too, okay?"  
He whispered to it as if it were a living being.

Alastor slowly stood to his feet, watching at what Angel was doing. 

A small smile settled upon the deer's face once he realized.  
"I know. A promise and a threat worth keeping, I'd say."

Taking a small step back as Angel pressed a kiss to the headstone, Alastor's smile grew contently. This had really meant a lot to him. 

Pulling away, Angel brought his attention back over to Alastor, a soft expression on his face as he stood and held his hand out to the Radio Demon.

"Ready?"

Before he moved over to Angel, Alastor let his palm rest against the stone for a moment. 

"Reposez vous bien..."  
The demon quietly whispered before turning back to Angel, taking his hand.  
"Yes, I'm ready."

Angel held Alastor's hand, keeping his eyes on the headstone for a moment longer before shifting his gaze up to the deer with a smile. 

"Anywhere else you wanna stop at?"  
He asked, wanting Alastor to get as much out of this unexpected trip as he could.

Alastor simply shook his head, knowing there was nowhere else he needed to go. He'd been back to his old home during their last visit and had gathered pretty much everything he needed then. And this time, he'd visited what he needed to. Now it was time for Angel to get what he wanted. 

"Is there a specific place in New York you want to go to first?" 

"Only two places. Time Square and St. John's cemetery. Then we can maybe do some sight seein' if ya want."  
Angel replied.  
"Prepare yourself though. It's pretty cold this time of year up there. Nothin' like this."  
He added.

Alastor didn't know of the places personally, but all he really needed was a name. That was enough for him.  
At the mention of the cold though, Alastor pursed his lips together. He wasn't too used to cold weather, and down in Hell of course it was never exactly cold. But Angel did have a point.

"Hm, okay then. You need to definitely wear something more suiting. No shoes will not do I'm afraid." 

Angel looked down at his bare feet for a moment and huffed. He let go of Alastor's hand and brought his attention back up to the Radio Demon.

"Never thought I'd ever be so sad to wear shoes."  
He sighed.

The cold definitely would be a shock for the both of them though. Being just above freezing this time of year in New York was certainly going to be different for their usual warm surroundings. 

Huffing a small laugh, Alastor snapped his fingers, some nice quality and warm looking clothes suddenly adorning both his and Angel's figures.  
Alastor's outfit hardly changed too much, he simply wore a long coat now along with a scarf. Angel had a whole other outfit though, his previous clothes still muddy from their last trip. 

Angel looked down at himself and tilted his head slightly. The new clothes were a lot nicer than his previous outfit. Having been homeless and whatnot at the time of his death, they were certainly not the nicest, so this was a good change. It was a lot more comfortable too.  
It was probably more clothing than what Angel was used to, especially what Alastor witnessed the spider wearing down in Hell, but still a nice change, surely.

"Alright, I can work with this."  
He gave a nod and looked up at Alastor again with a smile, taking his hand again.  
"I think we should go to the cemetery first. Get that outta the way."

"Yes, the cemetery it is then."  
Alastor exclaimed, taking Angels hand as he remembered the name of the location that the spider had told him. 

Just like always, in an instant, the two of them were gone from that small graveyard, the only noise being birdsong followed by the faint sounds of the sea in the distance. 

Of course, Alastor had never been to New York before and while Angel had given him a name of a cemetery, he couldn't always be one hundred percent accurate. 

As Angel took Alastor's hand, he closed his eyes. The sudden change from the calming, warm atmosphere of where they just were changed to busy and stressful sounding city noise.

When they appeared, yes, they were in New York, however the suddenly bustling atmosphere was not to be expected at all. Unfortunately for them, they'd arrived right in the center of a road, a car swerving out the way with a loud beep of its horn.

As soon as Angel heard the somewhat familiar sounds, Angel's eyes opened. The sudden loud screeching of tires and car horn surprised him a bit but he didn't really move, just watched as the car swerved. It was morning rush hour now and they were an hour ahead of what they were back in New Orleans because of the time zones. 

Angel raised a brow as the other cars behind the car that had just avoided them stopped and honked, just rolling his eyes as he pulled Alastor off of the road and flipped the drivers off. 

"Yeah yeah, _fuck_ off. We're movin'. God."  
He sighed then smirked up at the deer.  
"Nice placement, Al."

Alastor grunted in slight annoyance at the sudden explosion of noise around them, yet he appreciated being pulled out of the road by Angel. A few people on the sidewalk were looking in their direction, but for the most part, most ignored the minor chaos they'd just caused. 

"Why, it is certainly busy, ha ha!"  
Alastor laughed, taking a few steps back to let Angel take the lead. The cemetery wouldn't be far. 

Angel gave a nod, leading Alastor just down the street. It was definitely different from what he remembered but he knew where they were. 

"Welcome to my home!"  
Angel said excitedly that had a hint of... disappointment and perhaps nervousness?  
When he said his 'home', he literally meant this street was where he lived for a large majority of his life after the incident regarding his sister.

There was some snow on the ground, as normal for early February, and it was most definitely colder than New Orleans and Hell.

Alastor didn't mind that his hand was being held, it didn't bother him and it didn't seem to bother Angel either.  
As they began to walk towards what Alastor assumed was the cemetery, the deer raised a brow as he looked up and down the street Angel seemed to call home.

"The street, or the cemetery?"  
Alastor asked, a little confused on what Angel meant. 

They stopped in front of a large cast iron gate that stretched a long ways around the cemetery. The gates were open so Angel didn't hesitate in going inside, still holding Alastor's hand as they walked.

As they stepped into the cemetery, Alastor looked around a little, still letting Angel lead the way. It was quite cold, the deer's nose a little red from the chilled breeze that was around them.

Angel gave a small laugh, the small cloud of his breath could be seen as they made their way. He was grateful for those shoes now. 

"Both, really."  
He replied. The graveyard was relatively quiet. It had likely just opened not long ago and because it was winter, there weren't going to be many visitors.

As they made their way, Angel was taking note of their current location and navigated to a far corner of the area. He took a breath as he finally stopped at a set of four headstones. 

__

_'Henry S. Genovese 1884 - 1951'  
_ _'Sarah G. Anderson 1890 - 1919'  
_ _'Frank H. Genovese 1914 - 1957'  
_ _'Molly V. Genovese 1919 - 1939'_

With a small sigh, Angel let go of Alastor's hand and carefully cleaned the snow off of Sarah's headstone. 

"Hey Ma..." 

Alastor was silent as Angel lead them over to the set of four headstones, each being one of Angel's family members- however Alastor could see that Angel's name was not on any of them.  
He wouldn't ask now, the answer was more or less obvious, taking into consideration the story that Angel had already told him.

Alastor watched as the snow was cleared off the top of the headstone of a woman named Sarah. Her surname was different from the rest of the graves, however the death date corresponded with the year that Molly and thus Angel was born. 

As Angel reached out with the name 'Ma', Alastor's suspicions were confirmed. This was Angel's mother. 

Angel gave a small sigh as he crouched down, a small smile on his face. 

"Whenever I had a slow night or needed company, I'd sleep here. 'Course the two dipshits beside her weren't there then. It would just be me, mom and my sister."  
Those memories started flooding his mind- the lonely nights being curled up against a headstone.

He was willing to answer any questions Alastor may have had. He hadn't talked to anyone about any of his life or family with anyone so he supposed it would have been as good a time as any for him to open up. Especially to the demon he'd grown to trust enough to cry in front of on so many occasions. 

Humming softly to himself, Alastor snapped his fingers, two sets of flowers slowly sprouting out of the ground under the names of Sarah and Molly. 

The colored buds pushed up through the snowy ground, specs of the snow falling off of them as they bloomed in the cold. 

"Did anyone ever talk to you about what she was like, your mother."  
Alastor quietly asked, taking a step back to watch Angel crouch down a little. 

Many memories were probably flooding Angel's mind, just as they had done to Alastor earlier. Good, bad and everything in between. But the important thing was that Alastor was there for the spider if he needed him. 

"Sometimes if Dad and Frankie were in a good mood with Molly they'd tell her stories. Either I'd be in the same room as them or she'd tell me herself. Also snagged the photo album once in a while and look at pictures."  
He replied as he unbuttoned his coat and laid it on the ground in front of the headstone, sitting on it with plans of staying for a while.  
"Molly looked most like her from what I saw, being the female twin. Except she had dad's blue eyes. I got mom's green eyes."

Alastor decided to sit down too, slipping his own coat off and laying it down beside Angel's.  
He nodded and listened as Angel told him about his past a little more, delving into his mother that he never knew.

"Is there perhaps a reason your father and brother were seemingly so cold towards you? I gathered that your mother died the year you were born. Was that the reason?"  
It was very common for mothers to die during childbirth back then, so Alastor wouldn't have been surprised if that was the answer. If so, then he felt for Angel, he really did.

The spider nodded.  
"Yeah... she managed to get Molly out but I had to be a stubborn bitch and get stuck. I was blamed for her dyin' and rippin' everyone's happiness away."  
His gaze wandered down to the flowers that had just bloomed, his breath visible as he spoke and exhaled.

Alastor quieted down a little, eyes focusing on the warm air that left Angel's lips as he spoke. 

"Well, I do not think you should have been blamed. I hardly think such a human being that age can be blamed for anything at all. That is my opinion on the matter."  
He attempted to reassure, pressing a gentle hand to Angel's shoulder.  
"Your father should have been happy that he received two children alive, despite the outcome."

Angel smirked and shook his head with a small scoff. He appreciated Alastor words, honestly. But they weren't going to change anything that happened. Now was the time for Angel to spill everything. 

"Before he met my mom, he didn't want kids for any reason besides continuin' the bloodline. Mom changed that, so, when she died, he was left with two extra kids he didn't need or want. Dad lied to her every fuckin' day. He knew that his mafia status would scare her away so he lied. When they got married, he pulled some strings and had the surname Anderson arranged. He became inactive to keep mom from findin' out about it... after she died he went active again and regained the Genovese name after a shit ton of loyalty tests. He raised us as his little minions and taught us everythin' he knew. I did my best to make 'im happy... but nothing was ever good enough. Frankie always one upped me so he was the close second." 

Angel's eyes closed as he took a breath.  
"Because Molly looked so much like mom, she got everythin' just so she would keep smilin'. She was Daddy's Girl. Frankie was Dad's Rat and kissed his ass every chance he got. I was..... none of those things."  
Angel felt tears threaten his eyes the more he went on.

Alastor's brows knitted together as he tried to get his head around all this, eventually managing to catch up. 

"I see..."  
He finally let out, looking up at Angel, noticing the tears that had began to well up. And so, just as the other had done for him earlier, Alastor slowly reached out, wiping at his deep green eyes. 

"I'm sorry you had all of that happen to you. I really am."  
There was an air of sincerity to the Radio Demon's voice, understanding perhaps.

Angel sniffed and turned his attention to Alastor, giving him a small smile.  
"It ain't your fault. You ain't got a reason to be sorry for any of that."

"Your father and your brother. I presume they are in Hell too? I can't imagine beings so cruel were sent to heaven."

The arachnid glanced at the grave to the left of the one they sat in front of, being his Fathers, and nodded. He couldn't thank Alastor enough for all that he'd done for him. Not just in this moment but when they first met too. 

"Yeah. We're all down there except for Ma."  
He replied, turning his attention back to her stone.  
"She was too perfect for a place like that. So was James."  
He gave another sniff, the feeling of guilt washing over him again.

That was understandable. As a Mafia family, they had most likely done unspeakable things during their life. All of them.  
"At least there were good people in your life to contrast the bad. Even if the bad did outweigh the good at times."  
Alastor continued on, letting out a small sigh.  
"But continuing on from that idea of the good... tell me about the good things in your life. Molly and James, I assume, are associated with that?"

Angel's smile grew a bit, now that the good memories came in.  
"Molly and James really were the only good people in my life. I'm so happy to have had them. Molly wasn't just my sister. She was my best friend. She always knew how to cheer me up while she patched me up after a rough day."  
He gave a small laugh.  
"She's the one who taught me how to make those flower crowns. And she never once judged me. Even when I told her I liked men. She cheered me on when I met James."

His smile seemed to fade slightly as he thought about James.  
"I guess... I kind of followed in my dads footsteps with that one... I hid my name from him and everything... we couldn't have gotten married officially but he proposed anyways... he and Molly died because of me... fuck, I really do belong in Hell..."  
He stifled a small laugh before his breath got caught in his throat, the tears running without restraint.

Alastor huffed a small laugh out at that last part, smiling softly as he shuffled a little closer to Angel, placing an arm around him.  
"My dear, of course you belong down in Hell, but I don't see that as a bad thing at all! You're a murderer, you've slept all over- as well as countless other things, but I don't see why you shouldn't embrace that as a good thing!"  
It made more sense in Alastor's mind, of course, but he hoped that he was getting his point across.  
"At least you didn't lead a mundane life."

Angel leaned into Alastor, laughing a bit with him.  
"Guess you've got a point. Gunna sound like a huge cheese ball but... If I didn't do all that shit I wouldn't have met you."  
He then mentally facepalmed at how stupid that was and shook his head, rolling his eyes at himself.  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ..."

Alastor did laugh a little louder at that. Yes, it was rather cheesy, but he was flattered regardless. "My dear, I am charmed."  
Laughter dying down to a mere chuckle, the deer quieted down a bit as another question arose.

"If I may, when did you know that your preference lay with males, rather than what was expected back in those days?"  
Yes, Alastor had a feeling that Angel's liking towards men was perhaps something he struggled with while younger. During that time period it was especially hard.

"I was thirteen or fourteen. I dunno what it was but I was lookin' at guys the way I was 'supposed' to look at girls. Somethin' about girls just didn't do anythin' for me."  
Angel shrugged.  
"I dunno how to explain it."

"No explanation needed. I understand what you mean. But like you said, at least you had your sister to look out for you, hm?" 

The spider smiled, looking over at Molly's grave now.  
"Yeah. She was always there when I needed her. She would've made a perfect wife and mother if her time wasn't cut so damn short."  
He still blamed himself for a lot of the family's misfortunes and losses. That was plain to see.  
"She supported me through everythin'. Made sure I wouldn't have nasty scars when everything healed up."

Angel's attention was brought back to Alastor, his eyes quite tearful but his gentle smile still very much there with the dimples to go with it. 

Molly was a mother figure to Angel when growing up, that much was clear. She'd had a big impact on the arachnid's life, so it was no wonder he blamed himself entirely for her death, even if she wasn't the one he was aiming for when the trigger was pulled. 

"Do you still speak with her?"  
With the information that Molly was in fact down in Hell, Alastor was rather surprised that Angel hadn't ever mentioned her down there.  
"You were obviously close in life."

Angel shook his head, his smile threatening to fade.  
"No... I tried gettin' ahold of her once but... Val... um..."  
His eyes lowered to Alastor's chest, jaw clenching as he swallowed.  
"Let's just say he didn't like the idea of distractions..."  
That was the best way he could put it, brows furrowing slightly at that memory now.

Alastor felt his own smile faltering at that, brows pushing together and eyes narrowing. 

Grimaldi was gone, dead, but Valentino? He was something else that seemed to still be chaining Angel down and Alastor didn't like that. He'd seen Angel with freedom washing over him, how brutal and beautiful he could be when nothing was tying him down and Alastor wanted more of that. 

"You have nothing stopping you from seeing her anymore."  
Alastor stated, knowing it was more so perhaps the physiological effect Valentino had on Angel, that was stopping him from doing whatever he wanted. 

"I'm scared to..."  
Angel pushed his face into Alastor's chest to stop himself from letting anymore tears fall. It was a stupid thought to have, thinking that pushing ones face into something was going to stop them from crying, but Angel did it anyways.

After all that time, just over seventy years, of being under Valentino's foot with barely enough breathing room, of course it had the spider brainwashed into believing everything he was told down to the period that brought a sentence to its close.  
Seventy plus years of being degraded and forced into submission would have taken a toll on anyone. Getting out of it was definitely going to take time. Two months of freedom didn't do much of anything. There was a hell of a lot more work to be done to break Angel out of thinking he really was more than just a disposable sex object. Something more than a mistake. Something other than a burden. 

Alastor was once again a little taken aback by Angel's sudden actions, however just as he'd done at the beach, the deer held him tightly in return. This was definitely something that he'd have to get used to, but for once the Radio Demon was starting to see that it was possible. He could learn to love. 

"My dear... it might take you years or it might take you decades. But if there's one thing I want you to know now, then it's that you don't have to be scared anymore."  
Alastor's voice was calm and reassuring, however he knew that for someone like Angel who had endured what he had for so long, this wouldn't just be an overnight project- of course it wasn't. 

"However long it takes... I promised I'd stay, did I not?" 

Just as Alastor finished his sentence, Angel's shoulders shook a bit as he started to let out quick breaths he didn't know he was holding into the deer's chest. His arms made their way around his torso and grabbed onto the back of his shirt like his life depended on it. 

The tears started uncontrollably flowing once again. Aside from the two people Anthony had during his life, this was the first time he'd been shown an ounce of kindness, however, this was more than an ounce.  
This was an entire ocean.  
This was an entire sun. 

"I don't deserve this... I don't deserve _you_..."  
The spider shaking whispered between sobs.

Alastor said no more, he simply let Angel get all his tears out from emotions that had been building up and past memories that had been festering. Alastor truly hoped Angel would be able to let go of all the bad in years to come.  
Why exactly? Why was the Radio Demon genuinely wishing another demon well?  
That answer was apparent now, and he would not hesitate in telling Angel when the moment was right. 

"Are you feeling any better, my dear?"  
Alastor asked after a couple of minutes with Angel just buried in his chest, tightly holding on to him. 

It did take Angel quite a while to gather himself again. His body not shaking nearly as much and his breathing more steady than it had been. If Alastor hadn't been holding him and talking him through it, it would have definitely taken a lot longer for him to calm down. 

As Angel pulled away, he kept his eyes closed as he wiped his rosy cheeks. His breath could still be seen even as it became warmer, the sun having started to find its way out from behind the clouds. 

The spider finally opened his eyes and looked at Alastor, giving a small nod.  
"I think so. Thanks, Al.."  
He said softly as he looked back at his mom's stone.

Alastor watched as Angel pulled away, his eyes and cheeks a little red.  
"Good, and it's no trouble at all my dear."

Nodding, Alastor rubbed his hands together a little. The air was getting warmer as the minutes passed; however, it was still a cold the deer was not used to, and snow still settled on the ground. 

Standing up, Alastor grabbed his jacket from the ground, brushing it down free of any dirt before slipping it back on. 

Angel didn't necessarily mind the cold. Sure, it was a lot different from what he'd been used to since death, but it was something this form seemed to be used to. 

The spider shifted closer to the headstone and curled up against it like a scared child for a minute, as he did when he was alive. Even before the incident, he and his sister would come and play whenever they had the chance. Of course, if their father found out he'd punish them for it. 

After a minute or so, Angel pulled away from the stone and placed a quick kiss to the top of it. Standing to join the deer, he grabbed his own coat and brushed it off. He then wrapped it over his shoulders and looked up at Alastor, smiling softly. 

"Alright, let's get goin'." 

Alastor gave the gravestone a small nod of respect, gazing upon the name of Angel's mother a moment before turning back to the spider. 

"Yes, let's go."  
He gave a small nod, holding out his arm for the other to take before he began to walk forwards.


	10. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've started a discord server! You're welcome to come together and hang out, discuss the fic, ask us- the authors- your questions and get them answered (without spoiling any plot), and share your fanart!   
> https://discord.gg/wXpZStc

"Time square. Is it far?"   
Alastor hummed, looking down at his feet as they crunched through the snowy ground of the cemetery.   
"Perhaps we can grab something to eat somewhere, I'm starved haha!"

Angel linked his arm with Alastor's, smiling a bit more as they made their way back to the open gates.

"It's a bit of a walk. Plenty of places around to eat at though. Dunno if they're any good these days, but ya never know."  
Angel shrugged with his reply.  
The spider was getting pretty excited to see everything again and look at how much it had changed over the years. He was pretty hungry too, so food sounded like a really good idea.

"Why, I'm sure we can find somewhere decent to stop off then!"   
Alastor grinned a mischievous smile, a slight spring in his steps as he walked beside Angel.   
There was, perhaps, one other reason why the Radio Demon was suddenly so cheery after such an emotional moment.   
The idea had hit him mere moments ago, and boy was it an exciting prospect if he ever did think of one.   
There were too many humans around for Alastor to fathom. Too many humans around for the Radio Demon to simply not take this opportunity. The fools couldn't be wasted in a certain sense.

Angel nodded as they started down the street as they exited the cemetery. The streets and the layout hadn't changed at all but some of the buildings had, from what Angel could see.   
He didn't mind that Alastor was really chipper after all of that crying Angel had just done. He was feeling a lot better now that he'd finally told someone about it and didn't have them negatively scrutinize him for any of it.

Being first thing in the morning in the city, there were a lot of people out on their way to work. Many of them had technology out, whether it was headphones in their ears, a phone up to their face or just in their hand, everyone had something.   
Alastor had to admit, while he was somewhat familiar with the devices of the modern world, many of said technology having found its way down to Hell over the years, that didn't mean that Alastor liked it. 

The deer quietly observed the humans that clutched onto their devices as if they were oh so precious to them, some even tripping into others due to their personal distractive devices.   
As they walked along the gradually busying streets, Alastor could feel the occasional gaze that landed on him and most likely Angel, their outfits not exactly corresponding with what was worn in the modern age. 

"Any type of food you're in the mood for, my dear?"   
Alastor slowly piped up, looking across to the spider.

"I ain't picky right now. I just wanna see how much this body can stuff, honestly!"  
The spider laughed a bit. Was that supposed to be an innuendo? Probably, knowing Angel.  
He did mean it in terms of food though. Although if he _did_ manage to find a willing participant to literally stuff him, he wouldn't be complaining.

However, upon that thought he wasn't sure if he'd actually want to go through with it now. Angel didn't know exactly what he and Alastor were now and if it was just a thing that would stay exclusively on Earth. When they got back to Hell, they'd probably continue their initial Vagas rule.

Alastor, of course, didn't pick up on the fact that Angel's words could have hinted at something a little different. Usually, he would have picked up on it and rolled his eyes perhaps, but this time there was something of a distraction that suddenly arose. 

A sudden tap on his back, one not from Angel, immediately caught Alastor's attention causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. 

Angel stopped when Alastor did, glancing up at him to see what caused him to stop, catching sight of the female behind them in the corner of his eye. His attention turned to her with a raised brow. 

A young human woman was standing there, phone in hand pointing up at Alastor and Angel along with a wide grin that stretched across her face.   
"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but I'm loving your costumes! Is it cool if I get a picture?"

Upon hearing the request, Angel couldn't help but smirk, glancing up at Alastor for a moment.   
"Sure thing, toots!"   
The spider turned his entire body towards the girl and pulled Alastor around as well with a grin.

Alastor was ready to simply carry on walking and ignore the human, however when Angel suddenly pulled him around to face the woman, Alastor raised a brow too.

"So, are you guys, like, putting on a production or something? Those costumes are looking pretty authentic."   
She smiled, pulling up the front facing camera on her phone before holding it up to the pair, standing with them.

Angel gave a small chuckle. The woman was shorter than he was, meaning she was incredibly short compared to Alastor's 6'2 figure. 

"Somethin' like that, sure!"   
Angel didn't know what to say in response to that. It wasn't like they were ever going to see her again anyways so it didn't matter.   
Alastor on the other hand didn't say anything, simply let his face wear that usual smile of his, yet more humane. 

As soon as she raised the phone, the camera caught the three of them. However, what stood behind the female wasn't the two men behind her. No, what stood behind her were two demons. 

Angel raised a brow at this detail, now interested by the device in her hand.   
Alastor immediately caught onto the little detail that was only captured by the camera, his smirk growing in mischief, gaze lowering to the human in the street. 

The woman's face went through all sorts of emotions in the span of a few seconds at most. Confusion, curiosity, some sort of realization and then perhaps the best, in Alastor's opinion- fear. 

The picture was captured and as the woman looked up at the both of them with wide eyes, as pale as a sheet, Alastor's eyes glowed a deep shade of red, his smile seemingly all the more dangerous as he sneered down at the woman. 

Thank god, the human was not a screamer. She simply held the device to her chest, stumbling back from the two of them in horror before bumping into someone as she ran away. 

"Haha! How delightful!"

Angel watched the girl closely with a sly expression. Her reaction was pretty good if he was completely honest with himself.   
Watching her scurry off, the spider couldn't help but let out a small snort of laughter, grabbing Alastor's arm and turning around again.   
"Must've never seen a demon before, huh? Pff-ha!"   
He laughed to himself again with a shake of his head.

Alastor laughed in response too, simply continuing on with Angel by his side.   
"What mundane little lives these people lead."   
The Radio Demon snickered, looking up and down the road, not surprised that no one even batted an eye at what had just happened.   
"At least she will be able to look back at that photograph and be reminded of our cheerful faces, haha!"

Angel snorted a laugh again as they continued their walk.   
"Best part is no one's gunna believe the broad."   
Angel found it really amusing to say the least. He wanted to see if that would happen with everyone's devices or is it was just hers that happened to do it. 

That was true, no one indeed would believe the pathetic human if she even attempted to tell anyone. And the picture she had? With all the technology in this day and age, it could have been entirely possible for someone to forge something like that.

As they walked, Angel looked around to see if he could spot any places that might have offered some decent food.   
"You got money, right? Can't see us gettin' food for free around here."

"Yes, my dear. You do not need to worry about that."   
He spoke nonchalantly, still looking around for somewhere that was good. Alastor was looking for a place that fit a specific criteria.

The spider gave a quick nod, putting his free hand in his pocket as they continued on with the other hand still holding onto the deer. He noticed Alastor looking around too from the corner of his eye, but he seemed to be looking for something specific.   
"Whatcha lookin' for? Anything in particular?"   
He glanced up at the Radio Demon for a moment before continuing his own scoping.

Alastor hummed out loud in thought for a moment, slowly nodding.   
"Yes, I am. A place with a preferred side alley, somewhere that is not too busy and is a little further back from the main street."   
It was very specific indeed, but Alastor wanted a bit of fun now that all the emotional outbursts on both of their parts were over.

Angel cocked a brow.   
"I... don't think there's gunna be any decent food back in a place like that but uh... there's gunna be a lotta spots like that a couple streets that way."   
He nodded to the right of them, now curious. Two things came to mind when Alastor described what he was looking for, eyes narrowing as he looked up at the deer again.

That was fair enough. So perhaps Alastor would have to be less specific with his requirements.   
"Alright, we shall continue on then."   
He nodded, glancing back across at Angel who was looking a little curious- no doubt wondering what Alastor was up to.   
"I'm sure it's not that difficult to figure out why I'm asking for these things."   
Alastor began, that mischievous grin slowly rising up upon his face again.   
"These humans are simply all too tempting~"

Angel smirked and gave a nod, turning his attention back to where he was going. His tone of voice made his heart skip a beat or two.   
"Take it easy babe, gunna drive me wild talkin' like that~"   
He replied with a small bite of his lower lip.

Shaking his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present, Alastor simply gave a small huff of a laugh in response to Angel's words, knowing the spider was serious.   
"Well, let us eat something first, hm? I'm sure there will be somewhere we can find shortly."

Angel glanced at Alastor for a moment as he seemed to come back out of his mild daze of thoughts. 

If Angel caught on to what Alastor was excited about, he wasn't about to complain. If anything he'd help. 

Having that emotional outburst seemed to take a lot out of him, and the control such actions brought usually did the trick in bringing back the confidence in the spider. 

"Well, pick a place and we'll sit. I ain't gunna complain."

Nodding, the two of them continued waking along a couple more streets before Alastor finally pointed out somewhere that looked more or less alright. It was on the corner of a street and Alastor noticed that it did have a side alley as well. 

Leading Angel up to the door, Alastor held it open for him- ever the gentleman.   
"Why, this place will do quite nicely!"   
He nodded with a vigorous and bright grin, looking around once the both of them were inside.

Angel stopped as Alastor did, looking from him and to the small restaurant. He gave a verbal thanks along with a nod as he stepped inside. It was a small diner, but nice nonetheless. 

"Find yourselves a seat and I'll be right with you!"   
A females voice called out from presumably the kitchen. It was fairly quiet so Angel glanced at Alastor with a shrug before finding them a spot to sit.

There were a couple people already sitting in, however not too many. Perfect. 

Alastor sat so that he could quietly observe everyone else in the diner at present, keeping silent tabs on the door as well, seeing who was coming in and out.

Angel sat across from Alastor with a small hum, taking a small look around before observing the deer. He seemed to be very invested in his plans, which the spider found interesting.   
He'd killed before many times during his time alive but it was never really for his own pleasure- more or less for business. This was very interesting to him, witnessing a murderer plot and scheme as it happened.

A waitress with brunette hair loosely tied back, glasses and a white t-shirt accompanied by a black apron tied around her waist approached them with a tired smile. She held two mugs in her hand and a pot of coffee in the other, two menus set snugly between her arm and her hip.

"Morning, gentlemen."   
She smiled as she set the two mugs down and poured their coffee before placing the menus down in front of them.

Alastor's mind was already plotting. There were a couple of patrons towards the front window of the diner who were immediately out of the question. A middle aged woman sat a little closer as well as a young man, perhaps a college student, however Alastor quickly ruled them out too. He only had a short while here.   
No one else in the diner was of much interest, and Alastor was about to conclude his search as a failed attempt until two mugs of coffee and two menus were set down on the table.  
A female waitress in her late twenties at most, rather tired looking and the best part? She looked like someone who was easily swayed _and_ easily fooled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Take your time."   
She smiled before heading over to the other patrons in the diner, filling coffees and such.

Alastor's gaze followed the waitress like a hawk as she walked away, his eyes having a slight red glint to them, smile sinister.   
Yes... this would be _very_ entertaining indeed.

Angel raised a brow, seeing Alastor's demeanor change. His mind was clearly set.   
"Well well, got your mind set already, do ya? You work fast."   
The spider purred as he picked up the menu that was placed in front of him, green irises scanning the contents.   
"Let's eat before we play around, hm?"

Alastor just chuckled, picking up the menu as well, looking over at all the food this place offered.   
"Don't worry my dear, I do have some _sort_ of control... sometimes."   
He smirked, eyes narrowing as he looked towards the spider.   
"Any food that takes your fancy?"   
Alastor then asked Angel, looking back down at the menu, flipping it over to read off the other side.

Angel chuckled softly in response to the 'sometimes'.

"I'm not blamin' ya, sweetie. Only got so much time here so ya _gotta_ work fast."   
The spider took a breath as he looked over at Alastor.   
Say something witty and suggestive _or_ keep your existence privileges for another day?   
That was the thing Angel was faced with at the question directed at him. Puffing his cheeks out, Angel slumped back into his seat and tapped the table with his nail, simply shrugging.

Alastor continued to look over the menu whilst awaiting Angel's answer. This diner had, surprisingly, quite a few options regarding food which Alastor was rather impressed by.   
There were breakfast options, it being quite early in the morning still, however Alastor wasn't sure if he was in the mood for breakfast or not.

Angel decided to say what was on his mind in regards to Alastor's question, knowing it wouldn't go away if he didn't get it out now.   
"I mean... I do see a nice hunk of meat sittin' across from me that I wouldn't mind havin' right about now~"   
His eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned forward in his seat, watching Alastor closely, smirk widening into a grin and dimples deepening. 

Now that he'd said it, he felt the weight lift off of his mind.

Alastor was just browsing through the drinks section, his other hand grabbing his mug of coffee and taking a sip when he heard Angel's reply. In fact, he hadn't expected such a thing that he almost choked on his coffee, bringing a hand to his mouth as he coughed a little. 

"Hah- of course you do."   
Alastor rolled his eyes after gaining his composure. It seemed that, especially in his human form, any redness that settled upon his cheeks in the form of a questionable blush, was a lot more prominent now. Still, Angel's words were not welcome.   
"No, I was asking about something on this menu right here. Not myself."

Alastor may have gotten his kicks from cold blooded murder and the suffering of others, and Angel did too, but the spider also thoroughly enjoyed seeing Alastor in a frazzled state much like this. That blush on his cheeks was definitely entertaining to the spider as well. 

"Relax, I'm just messin' around, babe."   
Angel laughed a bit, grabbing his own cup of coffee but before he took a sip he muttered.   
"Or maybe I'm not~"

After having a couple more sips of the coffee, Alastor placed the mug back down, rolling his eyes even more. He had a feeling that Angel wasn't messing around entirely and that if Alastor ever gave him an opportunity like that, he would absolutely take it. 

"Right well. Speaking of food on this _menu_ , is there anything that takes your fancy? I personally feel as if I'm spoiled for choice here."

Angel absolutely would... _maybe_ \- jump at a chance like that. Since he and Alastor had met, he'd made many advances towards him and was shot down. Every. Single. Time.   
Of course, he'd been shot down before, but every time by the same demon? It was unheard of. Everyone Angel had ever made an effort with would give in by the second or third attempt. But Alastor? No. 

By this point, Angel didn't have the overpowering need to be sexual towards the Radio Demon whatsoever, and with Valentino off of his case about keeping that act up, there really wasn't a need for it anyways.   
If the opportunity did arise, he didn't know if he'd know what to do. Alastor seemed to be the type to be extremely picky and hard to please. One wrong move or if Angel was to say anything wrong and he felt like Alastor would back out in an instant. 

Taking another look at the menu, Angel set his mug down and sighed, moving on from his little suggestive outburst, Alastor's blush still on his mind though.   
"Kinda lookin' at the steak and eggs."   
He finally replied to the question appropriately.

Leaning back in his chair and crossing a leg over the other, Alastor nodded as he adjusted the glasses that had slipped down his nose a little.   
"Yes, that one does look quite good." 

These suggestive advances of Angel's, fortunately had watered down over the weeks and while they didn't make Alastor nearly as uncomfortable as what they had done before, that didn't mean that Alastor liked them any more, kind of.   
Alastor knew what he himself was like, and that was someone who wasn't interested in anything remotely sexual. Or at least, anything sexual for the sake of it- there were perhaps exceptions. He thought it pointless, as he was sure he'd conveyed to Angel enough times by now.

Angel nodded towards the deer.   
"What about you? Whatcha got your eye on?"   
He asked, looking from the menu to Alastor.   
"Other than the waitress, you _sly_ dog."   
He figured he'd add that bit in case Alastor was thinking about letting his mind wander away as Angel's had.

"Hm, an omelette of some sorts looks rather delicious. There are quite a few options though."  
Pausing, Alastor shot Angel a look, glancing over his shoulder. 

And speak of the devil, it seemed that just as she'd said she would, the waitress was walking back over to them, a pen and notepad in hand ready to take their orders.

As Angel noticed Alastor's attention shift to look beyond, he knew they were being approached by the one he'd just referred to.

"Alright, have we decided?"   
The waitress asked with a small huff, brushing some of the loose strands of hair out of her face.

Angel gave a small smile and raised a brow at Alastor before turning his attention to the woman as she came to a stop next to their table.   
"Steak and eggs for me, doll. Over easy."   
He stated then looked over to the Radio Demon.

Now was Alastor's chance to get this waitress' attention and put his schemes into action. Yes, he would let Angel and himself enjoy their meal, but some of the work had to be done now. 

He let Angel order first before looking up at the woman with a kind smile.   
"Hm, why those omelettes look awfully good. As for whats inside? Surprise me, my dear."   
Offering the waitress a small smirk, ever the gentleman, Alastor collected up both his and Angel's menus before handing them over to the woman, saving her the trouble.

The woman seemed a bit thrown off by this, but raised a brow and smiled kindly in return. She took the menus after writing their orders down on her notepad.   
"Excellent choices. Flag me down if I can get you anything else."   
She almost smirked, eyes narrowing slightly at Alastor before parting back to her position behind the counter.

Angel watched the interaction between the two, giving Alastor a smirk of his own.   
"Cute."

Alastor noticed the waitress' narrowed gaze upon him as she walked away, notepad and menus in hand.   
"Yes, it is amazing how foolish a human being can be. Not cute at all."   
The deer replied, moving his attention back to Angel.   
"Anyways, while we wait, I wanted to talk to you about that upcoming... spree I have planned. I mentioned it to you a couple of days back."

Angel leaned forward and patted the table excitedly with a wide grin.   
"Yeah yeah yeah! Gimme the details! I _neeeed_ the action right about now!"   
He exclaimed with widened eyes filled with excitement.

That wasn't a lie either. Angel had a lot of pent up chaotic energy ready to be spent. What he managed to get out on Valentino wasn't even scratching the surface. He absolutely would have stayed and dealt more damage, but it was Valentino. The prick would have gotten up eventually and ended him right then and there.

Alastor couldn't contain the amused smirk that crossed his face at Angel's clear excitement over this subject. It was very admirable, the deer would admit.   
"Yes, well I have decided on a location that I think would be a nice stage for the entertainment to unfold upon!"   
He smiled, eyes wide in his own excitement.   
"I plan to go... whenever I suppose. There isn't a specific day since this venue is always bustling with sinners, haha! A perfect environment for chaos and you're just the demon I would want to take along with me!"

Angel's grin widened, eyes seeming to shine at the thought of all the fun they'd have. Given the description Alastor gave, Angel could tell it would be good, if not better than their first spree.   
"Don't keep me waitin', spit it out! You got me all giddy now!"   
He then bit his lip to shut himself up so Alastor could spill the beans about his plan.

Alastor's smile could only grow all the more, switching from excitement to something a little more sinister.   
Leaning forwards a little, elbows on the table, Alastor's eyes once again found themselves glinting a slight red in the light of the diner. 

"One simple little word, my dear..." 

The deer left it hanging for a second, reveling in Angel's uncontainable anticipation. He could simply not tell him, leaving the spider on the edge of his seat, but no. Alastor wanted to see Angel's face. He knew it was going to be good. 

Angel was indeed on the edge of his seat when Alastor took his pause, eyes widening in excruciating anticipation. He was ready to grab Alastor by the collar and beat the answer out of him.

Luckily, the deer revealed their target when he did...

"Mazie's~"

The spider couldn't help but let out a loud, almost pleasured moan as he grabbed two handfuls of his own hair, back arching and head thrown back.

"Ooohhhhh my god! _Yes!!~_ "

The heads of everyone in the diner whipped in Angel's direction at his sudden, sensual outburst. The arachnid didn't seem to care though, breath heaving as if he just had an orgasm at the mere thought of bringing Mazie down.

Well, Alastor was certainly not expecting that. 

He reeled back a little from where he was leant forwards on the table, a slight expression of disgust on his face at Angel's sudden and over dramatized moans.   
"I see you are... excited by that idea, hm?"   
He raised a brow, cringing a little. 

The other people around the diner looked to Angel in slight confusion, some surprised, however it wasn't long before they turned back to their own business. 

"But yes, I plan to target that filthy club. I would like to know what day would be their busiest so that we may take them by mass surprise!"   
Alastor continued on, clapping his hands together once.

Angel needed to breathe for a moment or two before he could relax again. Needless to say, his actions and vocals had said it all.   
"Friday nights."   
He stated lowly before finishing the rest of his coffee, setting the cup down as soon as it was finished. 

Friday nights. Yes, that made sense. Alastor remembered having shown up there on what he supposed was a Friday night and noticing that it was significantly busier than usual.

"Holy shit this is gunna be _so_ good~"   
The spider panted with his chin tilting downward as he gave Alastor an ominous stare with a wide grin, grip tightening on his coffee mug, body practically shaking.

Alastor felt his own sadistic grin returning as he took in Angel's eerie expression, one that was thirsty for revenge in every single way. The Radio Demon was absolutely buzzing- it made him want to strike someone right then and there just to state his sudden hunger.

The arachnid closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, tilting his chin upwards now as he took the breath.   
"You really know how to please a man, dontcha~"   
He cooed, bringing one of his hands up to run his fingers through his hair.

With a small smile at Angel's words, Alastor was about to make a comment himself, however stopped the moment he saw the waitress moving over to their table, plates of food in hand.

She gave a smile and filled Angel's mug again before setting the pot down for a moment to set their plates down carefully.

"Omelette for the handsome gentleman and the steak and eggs for the man with the cutest face."   
She pinched Angel's cheek as she addressed him and poked the dimple there before retracting her hand.   
Angel, being caught off guard, raised a brow at her.

"Why, thank you very much, my dear!"   
Alastor grinned, eyes narrowing across to Angel as his cheek was poked right in the dimple. His brows knitted together with some sort of emotion before he spoke up again, remembering to play the part of the charming gentleman.   
"This looks absolutely gorgeous. Much like yourself might I add."

The waitress's attention was brought back over to Alastor at his final statement, smiling.   
"Oh, you're too kind, honey. I probably look like hell, having been working for the past 8 hours."   
She laughed a bit, placing her hand on Alastor's shoulder now, ever so lightly massaging.

Angel just seemed to watch, eyes narrowing as she made physical contact with the deer. He couldn't tell if he was feeling jealous or if he was just generally annoyed with the situation as a whole now.

Alastor made sure he didn't flinch away at the sudden hand to his shoulder, feeling the waitresses grip massage his shoulder a little. There was no doubt that he was uncomfortable by her actions, however didn't let that show.   
"Oh believe me, you're like an angel compared to the likes of Hell!"   
Alastor chuckled warmly in response, quickly glancing over to Angel for a second before his gaze returned back to the woman.   
"But eight hours? My, that's certainly an age. You must be entitled to a break soon, hm?"

She simply tilted her head, smile widening slightly at the compliment.   
"I'm off for a break in about half an hour, thankfully!"   
She chimed, leaving her hand on his shoulder for a moment longer before retracting, picking up her coffee pot again and topping Alastor's mug up.   
"I'll leave you gents to it. Give me a shout if you need anything else."  
With that she made her way back to the kitchens, leaving the two men to their meals.

Half an hour. Perfect. 

"Thank you so much... Rachel."   
Having looked at the name badge the woman wore, Alastor used the name to his advantage. When people were called by their names, it always seemed more personal to them. Made them trust the other more.   
Angel just seemed to watch the two, having picked up his fork and started lightly picking at his eggs. 

Once the waitress was out of sight, Alastor turned to his food, picking up the cutlery and digging in.   
"She will be an easy one."   
Alastor nonchalantly told Angel before taking a bite of his omelette.

"You don't even fuckin' flirt with me like that. Damn I see where I stand. I ain't even worth the thought of bein' a victim. Alright, I gotcha."   
The spider stated as soon as he knew they were alone again, exaggerating the pettiness a bit before taking a bite of his food, which was actually pretty damn good. Not as good as what Alastor had made for their breakfast, but still good.

Alastor just chuckled, taking another sip at his coffee as he looked over to Angel again, eyes narrowed with a smirk.   
"Well, I _could_ make you a victim if you wish, but I have a feeling you'd like that a little too much, hm?"   
Leaning back in his chair now, Alastor continued to eat his omelette. Yes, it was good, however he had quickly decided that he preferred Angel's pasta dishes.

Angel let out a small laugh and pointed his empty fork at the Radio Demon.  
"Hey. Take whatcha can get. I'm an actor so I can play that part pretty damn good. You saw my bit when ya dragged my ass up those stairs. Fuckin' five star acting right there."

The problem with that was... he wasn't acting. Not in the least. It was all genuine. However, to get Alastor on board with it he decided he'd play that off as if it _was_ an act.   
The spider stabbed a bit of steak he'd cut, rolling his eyes.   
"Tell me I ain't good at what I do. I _dare_ ya."   
With that said he took the bite, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

Alastor just rolled his eyes too, almost laughing at what Angel had called a supposed 'act'. Yes, that was a lie.   
"My dear, if you think you can pass that off as an _act_ , you surely take me for a fool, haha!"   
When Alastor was dragging him to his room not even a few hours previously, the Radio Demon knew what was going through Angel's mind.   
"You thought I was going to erase you when in actuality it was quite the opposite!"

"Hey hey hey- okay. First of all, yeah, I thought I was done for. Ya didn't exactly say anythin' and you were kind of aggressive about it. The hell is someone _supposed_ to think when they're bein' dragged some place after spillin' their guts about somethin' that could have potentially pissed 'em off-? You're scary as _fuck_ sometimes, Al."   
He huffed.   
"And second, I can easily replicate that shit as an act if I had the right motivation. So... shut up."   
Angel mostly directed the last two words at himself, shoving food into his mouth to keep himself quiet now.

Alastor watched the other with a raised brow as he attempted to explain himself, clearly not doing that good of a job.   
"Well, your sudden outburst of words had me at a loss. I concluded that if I could not tell you of my reciprocated feelings, then I simply had to show you."   
He shrugged, leaning forwards on the table again. 

"My dear, being scary is the whole point! It makes things all the more entertaining if somebody is shaking in absolute fear from your appearance alone, never mind your actions!"   
Raising his knife in the air, Alastor waved it around a little, that mischievous grin of his returning. 

Angel leaned forward even more, eyes narrowing and his voice now softer.   
"And you couldn't have just done all that down there? I ain't sayin' I ain't grateful to be here, I'm just sayin' ya didn't have to scare the absolute shit outta me. My poor heart's gonna give out one of these days."

"Hell is no place for something like what I wanted to say, to be said."   
Alastor nodded, still continuing to spin the knife around in his grasp, the metal glinting in the natural light of the diner.   
Besides, he and Angel had made that promise. Whatever happened on Earth, stayed on Earth- and while Alastor was still debating whether that rule was worth keeping anymore, for now it still existed.

Tutting to himself with a roll of his eyes, Angel swiftly grabbed Alastor's hand that twirled the knife around and forced it down onto the table before closing their small gap with a kiss to his nose, eyes slightly lidded.   
Now grinning, Angel quickly sat back with his arms crossed over his chest, looking over at the Radio Demon rather smugly.

Alastor's eyes widened a little as Angel's hand moved to lowered his, a small kiss finding its way to the tip of his nose. The Radio Demon wasn't expecting it, but made no move to reel back.   
"You're rather bold, aren't you. Think you can surprise me like that?"

Angel raised a brow and smirked.   
"Is that a challenge, Bambi?~"   
He asked, curious to see what Alastor would do if he were to take it a step further- push the deer's buttons a bit.   
It didn't matter to Angel that they were in public. He was actually in a good mood and ever since hearing the news about where they were targeting, the spider was now feeling _very_ cocky and _very_ confident.

Alastor just huffed, pairing that with an eye roll as he leant forwards across the table a little more.   
"A challenge my dear? Why, if you're challenging me, I hope you know that's risky business."   
And with that, an idea popped into the Radio Demon's head. One that was either going to make Angel back down for good, or only get him more excited. 

Reaching across the table, Alastor gently and unexpectedly lifted Angel's chin with the tip of his index finger, eyes narrowed and lidded as his smile grew all the more.   
"Because Anthony, _darling_... I _always_ win~"   
His voice was like melted butter, a tone that was very rare for Alastor to put on.

As Alastor brought Angel's chin up, the spider couldn't help but visibly gulp, green eyes widening slightly as he looked Alastor dead in the eyes. His body subconsciously leaned forward to follow the finger that guided him. 

The voice- oh sweet mother of Satan's left nipple, that voice... it caused Angel's back to arch and his fists to clench. He was stumped. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do here? What did Alastor _want_ him to do? 

Out of instinct, one of the arachnid's hands quickly moved to grab Alastor's shoulder and grip his coat, holding his breath now and not knowing what he was doing or what he planned on doing. His cheeks quickly heated from a vibrant blush that spread all the way up to the tips of his ears. He was now frozen all except for his left leg which quivered under the table, that sensual and rich voice echoing in his mind.

As the spider arched his back, the table was jolted a little, causing a few heads to once again turn in their direction, most probably startled by the sudden and rather suggestive behavior Angel was showing, considering the noises he'd embarrassingly made earlier.

Alastor knew Angel would perhaps get flustered over his actions, but for the spider to practically go full on porn star, reaching out to grip Alastor's jacket, eyes meeting his own? That was something else entirely.   
"Oh, my dear, you've gone red."   
Alastor chuckled softly, mildly amused.

Angel didn't have control over his body at this point, his face only becoming even more red as it was pointed out. Jaw clenched, Angel couldn't breathe. He'd never encountered this before. Normally he'd be well composed and able to handle the situation well. It was almost as if Alastor had some sort of spell on him. 

The grip on Alastor's jacket tightened, left leg going fucking wild underneath the table. His stomach was knotted, his lungs had practically caved in on themselves, and his brain was stuck in some sort of thick fog. The living embodiment of a train wreck.

Alastor was a little stumped, unsure on what to do now. He'd thrown himself into this situation, in public, the consequences unknown, and now didn't know what to do. The Radio Demon had absolutely brought this upon himself. 

"Now now Angel, lets not get ahead of ourselves, ha... ha."   
Voice a little unnerved now, Alastor glanced to the side, making eye contact with one of the other customers in the diner.   
"We should hurry up with the food- that waitress will be going on break soon."   
Voice a little more hushed, Alastor pressed his lips together, still feeling Angel's grip upon his jacket, however, he made no move to remove him.

Angel gulped again before finally exhaling shakily, his grip loosening as he leaned back in his chair slowly. His eyes stiffly shifting down to the table between them. 

The arachnid's shoulders raised as he tried to hide his reddened face in some way. He was still frozen and unable to think clearly but his leg continued on, though it was more of an occasional twitch here and there now.   
He couldn't even bring himself to say anything. Why in the actual fuck did Alastor have this kind of effect on him? It truly baffled him.

What was Alastor even supposed to do here?! He'd be damned if he knew.   
"I, uhh... yes. Ehem."   
Clearing his throat, Alastor quickly looked back down at the table, picking up his cutlery and continuing to eat his omelette. 

Unbeknownst to the Radio Demon, his cheeks were a little pinker than usual, feeling some sort of secondhand embarrassment from Angel.   
Soon glancing up a moment to a clock that was on the wall, Alastor took note that it had almost been a half hour since they last spoke to the waitress. Good. His plans would truly be put into action very soon.

Just as Alastor looked up at the clock, a woman, who presumably worked there due to the fact she made her wait right toward the kitchen, walked in the diner. This girl seemed younger and was blonde, outfit identical to the waitress named Rachel.

The original waitress in question, made one last final round before sticking the pot of coffee down on the counter and grabbing a jacket. She glanced at Alastor and gave a him a quick wink before heading outside.

Angel, however, kept himself preoccupied with the table. It looked at if it were the most fascinating and intriguing thing in the world with how the spider was looking at it. He was too flustered and engulfed in his own thoughts that he wasn't able to focus on anything else.

The moment that Rachel stepped out towards the tables, making her last round for coffee refills, Alastor was all eyes and ears.   
Any previous thoughts regarding Angel that he had been having, were quickly thrown out as the Radio Demon watched Rachel grab a jacket and leave the diner. 

Alastor waited a couple moments, taking a few small breaths before standing from the table, slipping his own jacket on.   
"I shall be back for you and to pay the bill. Won't be long."   
He nodded, briefly making glancing at the fellow demon before walking away, following in the direction of where he assumed Rachel had headed. To the side alley of the building- perfect.

Angel was silent, just having a very small nod as he kept his eyes on the table.

Rachel had indeed made her way to the side of the building, just down the dark alleyway. She was in the midst of lighting a cigarette as the tall man caught her eye. Without giving much of a sign she'd seen him, she continued with what she was doing, one hand in her pocket with the now lit cigarette in the other.

Alastor too had his hands in his pockets, however with the intention to make the waitress his victim, one of his hands was not empty handed.   
He'd summoned a knife, one small enough to keep safely in a pocket, but still deadly enough to get the job done. 

Slowly, Alastor approached Rachel, a curious expression on his warmly smiling face. It was all an act, of course.   
"Why, I'm lucky I managed to catch you. My friend and I were just about to leave."   
He huffed a small laugh, standing a few feet away from the other, leaning against the wall of the alley.

Rachel turned her attention to Alastor now, smiling sweetly as she exhaled the smoke she'd just inhaled through her mouth.  
"I'd consider myself the lucky one in this case. We don't get men like you around here very often."   
She replied as she adjusted her glasses with her shoulder a bit.

Taking a hesitant step closer, Alastor took the hand without the knife out of his pocket, running his fingers through his hair as he laughed, flattered at the waitresses comment.   
"Oh, haha- If anyone's lucky, I'd say it were me. There aren't many woman around with such beauty. Forgive me for following you down this rather sketchy alley, I'm afraid I'm not too good at striking conversations up like this."   
Feigning a sheepish demeanor perfectly, Alastor brought his gaze down to the lit end of the cigarette, the light highlighting the woman's face.

The waitress gave a coy giggle, her eyes moving down to the ground for a moment or two as she exhaled some more smoke.   
"You don't do this often and you're not from around here either, I can tell. You're like a deer in headlights."

Bringing that free hand up to rub the back of his neck as he laughed, Alastor nodded softly.   
"Aha, more so than you think. I'm not from around here no, I suppose you gathered that one rather quickly."

The woman gave another giggle as her eyes trailed up from the ground and up the tall man's body, finally to his eyes.   
"Sooo, do you have a name, stranger?"

Stuffing his hand back in his pocket, playing up a shiver to make it seem like his hands were in his pockets due to the cold, and not to conceal a knife, Alastor slowly nodded again.   
"The name's Alastor, a pleasure to meet you. And I suppose you are Rachel?"   
Leaving that last part in the open for a moment, Alastor thought he'd explain.   
"Ah, sorry. Your name tag. I read it earlier."

Rachel couldn't help but let her teeth show through her smile, giving a nod.   
"I am, and it's nice to meet you too, Alastor. Quite a fancy name."   
She stated as she took in his features even through the dimly lit environment, taking a step closer.   
"What brings you to New York, hun?"

It was clear she was becoming more curious by the moment and more comfortable as well.

Alastor smiled as the woman took a step closer to him, asking him on what brought him here.   
"Ah you see, my friend back in the diner, he works here in New York. It's been an age since I saw him, so I thought I'd pay him a visit!"   
He laughed softly, straightening himself up a little as he continued leaning back against the wall.   
"We were about to explore the city a bit, he was going to show me around some, however, when you caught my attention I simply had to put our schedules on hold."

Rachel took another step closer, now flicking the cigarette away. It wasn't near finished but she didn't seem to care.   
"Well, I'm flattered you'd pause your plans just for someone such as myself. Though, your friend might not be so happy about it."   
Her eyes narrowed slightly, both of her hands now in her own pockets.   
"You're not used to the cold either, you're a bit rosy in the cheeks."

"Ah, he won't mind.. Gave me the thumbs up and all as I left to come and find you."   
Alastor kept up his warm smile, once again nodding as Rachel pointed out his cheeks. She was a very observant one.   
"New Orleans, born and bred, my dear. Not exactly the coldest of places so this is rather a shock to the system, haha." 

Soon. Just a step or two closer and Alastor would strike. If she screamed, Alastor had his free hand to muffle any noises.

She gave a small laugh, stopping.   
"Must be nice down there, huh? How long are you visiting for? I'd love to maybe see you again, seeing as my break is almost over."   
She said as she brought her hand out quickly to check her watch before swiftly putting it back in her pocket.

"Why, I'm staying for a whole week longer. Here- I should give you my number before you have to go."   
Knowing that time was indeed pressing on, Alastor slowly felt around in his pocket, playing it up a bit when really, he'd been grasping the handle of the knife this entire time. 

Taking a step closer, it was within a split second that Alastor had the sharp end of the knife pointed right to the woman's temple, his smile still staying genuine and warm.   
"Or at least I _would_ be staying a week longer if I was here on vacation."   
And as quickly as he'd pulled out the knife, his demeanor changed to something dangerous, smile widening unnaturally so as his head slowly leant to the side.  
"My dear, you _really _are a pretty one... it's a shame I'm only here for your blood."__

__Rachel's eyes seemed to widen slightly with a sharp inhale, backing up ever so slightly. She didn't scream though. In fact, she did something very unexpected._ _

__The woman _laughed_._ _

__It was soft, but it was still a laugh. She was, of course, surprised though, looking up at Alastor with a gentle smile, her surprise evident in her eyes.  
"You'd want to hurt little ol' me? This is quite the run-in."   
She stated calmly before swiftly grabbing Alastor's wrist with one hand, bringing the other up out of her pocket. She too, held a condensable knife in her other hand to which she brought up to press against the man's throat.   
"What are the odds?~"_ _

__Alastor was about to drive the knife straight through Rachel's skull, no hesitation, however, when the woman's expression showed not an ounce of fear or betrayal, Alastor paused._ _

__That laughter was what threw the Radio Demon off the most. Never mind the knife that was suddenly pressed to his throat rather threateningly- it was the laughter. A sound that Alastor knew all too well. The sweet sounds of madness. The tune of a relentless killer._ _

__The sound of Alastor's knife clattering to the pathed ground echoed in the alleyway as he lowered his head, body shaking a little. Of course, it wasn't shaking in fear. No, not at all. He was shaking, trying his best to keep in his own twisted laughter._ _

__"Why... this certainly _is_ an entertaining predicament."   
With his free hand, Alastor gripped Rachel's wrist that held the knife, slowly lowering it to just below his ribs on his left side. _ _

__"Go on, my dear. Do it. I can see you're just as thirsty as I am- spill the blood for me."  
Alastor almost purred, his voice cracking with excitement. His eyes began to glow a red colour akin to his demonic form as he pressed his body closer to the drawn weapon, challenging Rachel to strike him.   
"It's so thrilling, isn't it? Catching prey... makes you _never_ want to stop once you start."_ _

__Rachel tilted her head slightly, eyes half lidded as she didn't hesitate in plunging the knife all the way to the hilt into the man's body. It wasn't the flashiest of knives, but it definitely did some damage.  
"Sad to see you go so soon, sweetheart. You really were a treat to play with."   
Her eyes grew a bit as her own grin widened in excitement._ _

__Alastor knew what it felt like to be stabbed. In fact, over the years he'd encountered quite a fair few stabbings, some lethal, others barely scratching the surface. But this? This felt good. It didn't hurt, barely made the demon wince, and his smile, of course, didn't falter an inch.  
"Go? Why, who said I was going anywhere?"   
Alastor chuckled with a simple shake of his head, taking a small step back and pulling the knife out of his stomach with ease, blood beginning to steadily pour from the fresh wound. _ _

__Politely passing the weapon back to Rachel, Alastor wiped just hands off on his jacket, looking back towards the other, grin still present._ _

__Rachel's grin faltered upon seeming Alastor unfazed, brows coming together in both disappointment and confusion. She took the knife back, looking down at it. There was some blood on it, but not nearly as much as a normal human would let out after a wound like that. She knew that._ _

__"If you wanted to kill me, you'd have to do a lot more damage than that..."  
In an instant, Alastor had slunk into the shadows, teleporting himself behind the woman, gripping her shoulder._ _

__He could feel the blood from his wound starting to drip and soak into his shirt, but he couldn't be worried about that now. He'd take care of it later._ _

__When she looked back up, Alastor wasn't there. She didn't feel or see him move, so when she felt his presence behind her, the woman almost froze, the hand to her shoulder causing her to jolt slightly. If she wasn't so freaked out by this, she would have whipped around and went at him again with the blade._ _

__"My dear, I have a little proposition for a human that reminds me much of myself in their ways of killing."  
Not waiting for the other to turn around, Alastor carried on.   
"From one murderer to another. I let you run free? And you visit me in... say... a couple years to come."_ _

__"Where...? When...?"  
Rachel seemed to whisper, fogged breath escaping her lips._ _

__Now this was the reaction he was looking for. One filled with confusion and even an inkling of fear. Just perfect._ _

__"Where? When? Why, I don't imagine you'll have to worry about that now! But I shall spare you the later worry and tell you anyways!"  
Alastor laughed, slowly lowering the hand that was pressed to the waitresses shoulder.   
"I'll see you in _Hell_ , Rachel..."   
and as if to prove his point, the sound of static slowly began to fill the alleyway, getting louder and louder. If Rachel looked at him now, she'd see not a man staring back at her, but a form flickering in an out of something horrific and inhumane. A most demonic image._ _

__"You'll know when the time comes..."_ _

__Rachel could clearly sense something was very out of place as soon as she heard the static. Slowly, she started to turn her head towards the man out of curiosity.  
What she saw was utterly confusing and made her wonder if he'd managed to drug her at some point during their encounter._ _

__The image of a seven foot tall, lanky, red and black figure flicked over Alastor's human form. Twisted and sharp antlers seemed to protrude from his head, and his head itself looked as if it were hanging from a string that was his neck, the position of his face staring back at her in the most unnatural way._ _

__The waitresses eyes widened all the more, a cold chill running up her spine. She immediately dropped her knife, backing herself up against the wall, examining the demonic flickering as she tried to form any sort of coherent words._ _

__"There's no need to back away, my dear. I've grown interested in you, and not your blood."  
That classic radio effect laced Alastor's words now, and while he knew being in this form here was rather risky, he didn't seem to care all that much. However, he would have to make this quick so he could tend to the stab wound in his stomach. _ _

__Taking a step closer to Rachel as she backed away, Alastor had to lean down a significant amount so that he he was at the woman's eye level._ _

__"The scum of the human world, those riddled with sin. They, of course, have to go _somewhere_ when they die, no? Demons, my dear... I look forward to you gracing your presence in Hell when the time is right."_ _

__With the demon form now solid, Rachel tilted her head slightly and hesitantly brought her hand up to touch him. Her fingertips carefully made contact with the fabric of Alastor's red jacket.  
Her brown eyes made their way back to his pure red ones, lowering her hand now.   
"I-I look forward to it... I'll go grab your friend for you."   
She stated softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth now as she slowly backed away._ _

__Alastor's grin didn't falter at all as Rachel reached out for him, taking it all in.  
"Play it up a little, my dear. After all, the world is a stage!"   
And with that, Alastor took a small step back, the static slowly leaving the alleyway as Alastor began to turn back to his human form. Behind his jacket, his left side was slowly becoming more and more saturated with blood. Yes, that was quite bothersome indeed. While he wouldn't have usually minded, he quite liked this outfit and would prefer it to not be entirely ruined._ _

__Wasting no time now, break almost over, Rachel ran out of the alleyway and back into the diner, taking Alastor's final words into account. She ran over to Angel, who had since gotten another plate of food and was just finishing up.  
Panting, she placed a hand upon Angel's shoulder, which caused the spider to jump a bit._ _

__"Jesus Christ wh-"  
He stopped when he saw the waitress, a few questions raising in his head. Wasn't she supposed to be-_ _

__"Alastor... something happened... go-"  
She said through heavy breaths, playing it up a bit, not even being able to finish before Angel was quickly standing, lightly pushing past her. He ran out of the diner as fast as his shorter human legs could carry him and down the alleyway._ _

__Rachel watched with a small smile upon her face, expression otherwise unreadable as she slowly turned on her heels. Back to work._ _

__As Alastor waited for Angel to arrive, he managed to crouch down to the ground of the alleyway, nonchalantly gathering some blood from his own wound and beginning to paint a faint pentagram upon the ground. It was small, but it was all they needed to return. The sudden and rather worried calling of his name alerted him that Angel had finally arrived._ _

__"Al?! Alastor, what happened?!"_ _

__"Ah, Angel my dear, I apologize this trip has been cut short, but we must make haste. I seem to be unfortunately bleeding all over my outfit and staying any longer would only worsen my condition."  
He smiled as if it was nothing, pushing his glasses up his red nose from the cold._ _

__Angel nearly tripped over himself as he slowed to a stop in front of Alastor, looking him up and down until his eyes landed on the patch of red on his shirt.  
"What- what are ya waitin' for then, let's go! The _hell_ are ya doin' explainin'?!"   
He took a step closer and swatted Alastor's arm in annoyance before linking their arms together._ _

__He didn't care that their trip had to be cut short. He got to visit his mom and that was plenty enough for Angel at this point. Alastor was wounded. That was his main priority now. Fuck their other plans._ _

__Alastor was a little surprised at Angel's worried state, then again, he _had_ asked Rachel to play it up a bit. By the looks of things, she'd done an excellent job indeed! _ _

__Pausing to look down at their linked arms, Alastor just hummed before looking down at the pentagram on the ground, beginning the incantation that would send them back to Hell._ _

__By the time he'd finished, their portal was awaiting them, absolute darkness ahead._ _

__Angel glanced up at Alastor as he finished speaking, swiftly grabbing Alastor's jacket collar and raising himself as far as he could on his toes, pulling the Radio Demon down a bit, kissing his lips one last time.  
Once they were back... the Vegas rule would no doubt be back in place, the two of them going back to their normal lives and pretending that none of this happened. Because that was the agreement._ _

__Alastor had to quickly steady himself, about to step into the portal, however before he could do so, Angel's lips were suddenly on his own once again.  
The Radio Demon wore a surprised expression, yet made no indication that he didn't like it, even kissing back briefly before Angel pulled away. _ _

__As Angel pulled him towards the portal, Alastor glanced one last time to the end of the alleyway, New York's streets still carrying on with the day._ _

__In an instant after taking the plunge, they were falling, Alastor closing his eyes as he felt that painful transformation take ahold, shrouding them in the dark..._ _


	11. The Cat Is Our Spy

The spider stayed close to Alastor, closing his eyes as the darkness engulfed their beings. Angel's transformation was a bit more painful than last time, seeing as his demon form was still pretty beaten up. Alastor might have had it a bit worse given the fact he had an open wound. Angel knew he would have to patch it up for him.

The moment they appeared back in Hell, the two surrounded by the familiar belongings of the Radio Demon's room, the deer collapsed to his knees.  
So, perhaps getting stabbed wasn't exactly the best of his ideas thus far- and reuniting to his demon form properly had only added to Alastor's discomfort- despite is high pain tolerance. 

Glancing across to Angel, Alastor smiled lightly, managing to stand to his feet, looking at the charred remains of the portal on the ground.

The spider quickly knelt to him without a word and carefully helped him to his bed. He then left the room to grab whatever he needed to fix Alastor's wound. 

Alastor made no complaint as Angel led him to his bed, the deer perching on the end. Angel was quite swift in gathering all the supplies necessary for patching him up.

Angel came back, setting a small bowl of water down on the nightstand with a few cloths, wrappings, needle and thread and antiseptic. He didn't waste anytime in getting Alastor's jacket off and then his tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, which Alastor seemed insistent with helping with the removal of. 

Scars starting at the deer's neck immediately caught his eye the moment he started with the top buttons, but he didn't say anything about them yet.  
The scars that littered his entire torso, some a lot deeper than others, didn't cross Alastor's mind at all as his blood stained dress shirt was unbuttoned. He'd had them for decades, so naturally, the didn't phase him anymore. 

"I suppose it's a good thing you're not squeamish, haha!"  
Alastor halfheartedly laughed.

Angel let out a small huff with a small smile as if to force a bit of a laugh at the comment. He started to clean the wound with the watered rag, being gentle at first to test the Radio Demon's pain tolerance.

"Lucky nothin' bothers me anymore, huh?"  
The spider replied softly, his focus staying on the open wound for now.  
"Ain't your first losin' knife fight either as far as I can see."  
He added, the damp cloth quickly becoming soaked with thick crimson liquid.

As the wound was carefully cleaned, Alastor surprisingly, or maybe not, didn't flinch away or anything. He had a very high pain tolerance as mentioned, however, once Angel would begin to stitch up the wound, he wouldn't be so sure about not flinching entirely. 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a loss, my dear. I let her stab me. Although she was aiming for my throat, so it's a good thing I guided her down here I suppose."

Upon hearing that explanation, Angel pursed his lips and dug the cloth into the wound roughly.  
"Fuckin' dumbass, ya went out to _kill_ her, not make _friends_..."  
He paused, having just repeated his own Father's words to him from a very long time ago. 

With a small sigh, he finished cleaning the area and grabbed the antiseptic now and the second cloth he'd brought along while his lower set of hands started prepping the needle and thread.

Alastor huffed a small laugh at Angel's words, eye twitching only a little as the cloth was dug into the wound slightly. 

"Ah, well, it will be a first for me. There was something about her eyes, Angel. Her laugh even. I told her that I'd let her go free if she promised to give me a visit when she arrives down here in this Hellish cesspit."  
Alastor explained, watching as Angel prepared everything, his extra arms helping quicken the process.  
"If I hadn't spooked her a little, she would have undoubtedly tried to strike again, haha!"

Angel's shoulders visibly tensed for a moment as he finished with the second rag and set it aside, grabbing the needle and thread from his lower set of hands and made sure it was all set. The spider guided Alastor to lay back, moving to sit next to him on the bed.  
"Fucks sake..."

Without another word, as soon as Alastor was laying back, Angel had Alastor raise his left arm slightly and began stitching the wound shut. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been, but it still worried him.

Alastor shuffled back against the pillows of his bed to make the stitching process easier for Angel. He raised a small brow as he noticed the others shoulders tense. 

The moment the needle pressed into the skin beside the wound, the hole slowly closing shut, Alastor clenched his teeth a little. It was the sting more than anything else. 

"Did you enjoy your food? I apologize I was away for a while, as you know, I unfortunately got caught up."

Angel glanced up at Alastor's face for a solid second before continuing with his mending.  
"It was alright for what it was."  
He replied simply, tying the ends off and snipping the needle loose soon after, second set of hands grabbing some gauze and medical tape, covering the fresh stitches.  
The spider was a bit confused, thinking they weren't supposed to talk about whatever happened on Earth.  
Angel finished up and lightly patted Alastor's side before getting off of the bed and gathering the things he'd brought in quietly.

Alastor couldn't help but frown a little at Angel's words. While yes, the food had been alright for what it was, the spider wasn't as talkative as what he usually was. 

Perhaps it was because he was focusing on fixing up Alastor's wound, which he supposed was the most logical answer. Then again, judging by the silence, Alastor soon realized that he'd seen this happen before. The last time they came back down to Hell from their journey to Earth. Angel wasn't talking about everything that had just happened because, well, they'd made a deal not to. 

"Angel."  
Alastor spoke up, trying his best to get the others attention as he gathered up the things, supposedly about to leave.  
"Angel-" he pressed once again.

Angel gave a small nod in Alastor's direction, signaling that he was listening, however he didn't say anything or make eye contact to acknowledge he was being spoken to. Instead of leaving for the bathroom right away, he decided to wring out the blood soaked rag into the bowl of water as he waited for Alastor to continue with whatever it was he wanted to say.

Alastor simply sighed, knowing that if he didn't do anything now, then it would only carry on this way. And for once? The Radio Demon didn't want that. 

" _Anthony._ "  
Alastor called once now, his voice firm, brow raising as he managed to sit up and snap his fingers, his form teleporting across the room to where Angel stood. 

He hissed a little at the pain he felt from suddenly standing, but it wasn't anything unbearable. 

Angel jolted a bit at the firmness of his real name being called, turning to look at Alastor now but as he was turning, the snap emitted and Alastor was now behind him. The spider's eyes became slightly wide as the sudden closeness dawned on him. 

"Thank you..."  
And with that, just as he'd done at the beach only hours earlier, Alastor pressed himself forwards, pulling Angel's lips into a kiss.  
It felt a little different like this, in their demon forms, but it was still Angel. The demon that Alastor had....

The first words to be spoken from the new distance between them were about to be answered but before Angel could get so much as a sound out, his lips were captured by the Radio Demon's. It took his a moment or two to process what was really happening before he was able to act and return the kiss, eyes closing.  
The kiss was broken shortly after by Alastor and he spoke once again, causing Angel's eyes to open and look at Alastor. 

"I love you, my dear..."

It was as if the deer had spoken an entirely different language that the spider couldn't understand by the way he looked at him. 

"I-I... the-..."  
He stuttered, blinking a few times and shook his head a bit.  
"The agreement, Al! The fuck are you doin'?!"

Something that Alastor had never thought he'd say to anyone, much less a demon, but here he was. Angel's confusion was understandable, the agreement they'd made, still in place. Or at least, it _had_ been in place. 

"If you'll allow it, then I see no reason for that agreement to stand anymore."  
Alastor smiled a little, noticing that Angel looked rather shocked.  
"About what I said on the beach... my mind hasn't changed... I don't want us to not be speaking about it anymore. If that's alright with you of course."  
And the Radio Demon hoped he'd made himself clear with that.

Angel paused, expression becoming unreadable for those few moments. He was still processing but the second he got his mind sorted, a smile started pulling at the corners of his mouth. He dropped the rag and quickly wrapped all four arms around Alastor, making sure to be careful of the wound, and buried his face in Alastor's neck.

"I love you too..."  
He whispered, eyes closed tightly. He didn't dare let go yet. This moment was now everything to him.

Alastor felt... relief perhaps, the moment that Angel's arms wrapped around him, the spider's face burying into the deer's neck. 

And of course, just like all those moments on Earth, Alastor gladly and tightly hugged Angel back properly, letting his head rest against the others. 

"I'm glad, my dear... I'm glad..."  
With Angel pressed so close, a little pressure was being placed upon Alastor's wound, however he didn't care in this moment. He felt happy. And not the twisted, psychotic and sadistic type that he usually associated with. No, it was a _genuine_ happiness.

Angel's brows knitted together as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, emotions overflowing once again as they simply held each other. 

It was clear Angel didn't want to let go for anything. Being able to openly admit his feelings towards Alastor without getting in trouble for it overwhelmed him for some reason. His emotions towards the deer must have just been that strong. 

"I love you... so damn much..."  
He whispered again into Alastor's neck just a few moments before getting the nerve to pull away, now looking Alastor in the eyes.  
"Now get your ass back in bed and rest. I'm gunna finish cleaning this up and I'll be back... if you want me to come back."

Alastor's expression for once was soft the moment that Angel pulled away, their gaze meeting. 

"Alright alright. You may do as you wish my dear, however if I were you, I'd feed your pig. It's been a while since he last ate."  
Alastor chuckled a little, snapping his fingers and appearing back on his bed, saving him the effort. Once on his bed, Alastor laid back a little, running a hand through his hair with a sigh once Angel had left. It was a happy sigh though. One of contentment.

Angel gave a nod and quickly gathered everything and left the bedroom, cleaning and put everything away. He then went back downstairs to clean the bowl and grab some food for his pet, who'd found its way back into Angel's room, taking a nap, clearly tired from the excitement that had taken place before they took their abrupt leave. 

The pig was so deep in its sleep that it hadn't heard or felt anything when Angel walked into the room and patted it, setting some food down for it. 

The spider decided to let it sleep, moving to the bathroom to take a pill quickly before returning back to Alastor's, knocking lightly on the door before stepping in again and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge with a soft smile.

By the time the knock on the door sounded out, Angel announcing his return, Alastor had a book in his hand, staring intensely at the words on the page as he slowly flicked through. 

When Angel entered the room though, Alastor sat up a little, remembering the books page number before putting it down and turning to the other. 

"I want to thank you again, for patching me up."  
He slowly began.

The spider shook his head, smiling a bit more as he pressed lightly on Alastor's shoulder to keep him down.  
"Don't worry about it, Al. Just... stay down, for gods sake. Relax for once."  
He laughed a bit.

Grinning as Angel insisted he relax a little, Alastor slowly nodded, leaning back down again.  
"My dear, you really shouldn't be so worried about me. I'm sure you're aware that no regular human weapon can kill a demon. Harm? Yes, but it wouldn't have killed me."  
He explained with a small laugh.

Angel rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking his head.  
"Yeah yeah, that's great. Doesn't mean I ain't gunna worry."

The spider then shifted to lay next to Alastor, laying on his stomach as he looked across to the Radio Demon that lay beside him.

Alastor would admit he felt somewhat flattered that Angel was worried about him, even if it was a pointless worry. 

"Well, I thank you for your concern. I shall rest for the remainder of the day, however I have business to attend to tomorrow. That demon I mentioned the other day, I will be visiting him to discuss plans regarding... Charlie."

"I'm comin' with ya, right? I wanna meet 'im still."

Angel grinned, propping himself up on his upper set of elbows as the lower set of arms rested at his sides. The spider lowered himself again though, due to the bruises on his back.

Alastor nodded.  
"Why yes, I think you and him will get along just swell!"  
He spoke with a static filled laugh, shuffling a little closer to Angel, bringing a gentle hand to rest upon the spiders shoulder.  
Alastor may have been new to this whole affection thing, but he felt as if he was slowly getting there.

Angel glanced to Alastor's hand that now rested on his shoulder for a moment and then back up to his face.  
The new gentleness and steady pace of this was fairly new to the spider too. This wasn't at all what he was used to, but it was a nice change. It gave him a chance to actually feel butterflies in his stomach instead of immediately having them fucked out of his system.

Alastor let his hand rest there for a few moments before pulling away.  
"I think I shall get some rest, my dear. Stay if you wish, however I won't mind if you do have other things to get on with."  
The deer nodded, leaving the invitation to stay open for the spider.

With a quick snap of his fingers, the dim lights in the room turned out, Alastor shuffling down further on his bed so that he was laying down on the side opposite to his wound.

Angel gave a nod and got a bit more comfortable, bringing his upper set of arms up and crossed them, resting his cheek on his forearms. He blinked slowly until he eventually closed his eyes completely and left them closed. 

"Hey Al-?"

Alastor had his eyes closed as he heard Angel call out to him. His smile had settled to a thin line as he began to fall asleep, needing the rest. 

"Yes?"  
He replied after a moment, his eyes still staying closed.

Angel took a moment to decide whether now was a good time to ask Alastor this question or if he should wait. 

"With Lucifer- were ya the top or the bottom?"  
His left eye cracked open to look at Alastor.  
He'd been curious about it for a while, and he understood Alastor wasn't one to talk about any of this sort of stuff, but who was it going to hurt just for asking? If anyone, it was going to be Angel, but that was fine with him.

The moment Alastor heard the rather intrusive question, despite his eyes being closed, he still rolled them regardless.  
God, he was too tired for this. If he just gave Angel an answer, maybe he'd be quiet for once. 

"First of all, why do you even wish to know?"  
He huffed, bringing a palm up to rest his face in.  
"But if it will make you be quiet, then we never had a specific 'role'."  
Even saying that out loud made the Radio Demon just cringe. But hey, if it got Angel to shut up, then he wasn't complaining really.

Angel raised a brow and gave a small nod. He could tell it annoyed Alastor, but his question was answered, so he was happy for now.  
"Gotcha. I'll shut up now."  
He stated softly, taking note that Alastor was likely a switch and left it there for now. Angel was too, really, he just preferred the bottom role and so did his previous clients. 

"Night, Al."  
He hummed, closing his eye again and shut him mouth.

Alastor opened his eyes once he heard Angel's response, a small frown crossing his face. Of course, he wasn't complaining at all at the short response, it was just odd- Angel not having anything weirdly suggestive to say in response to that. 

Either way, Alastor was tired.  
"Goodnight my dear..." he trailed off slowly, eyes closing once again, letting out a long tired sigh. 

With that, Angel moved onto his side and moved closer to the deer, wrapping his two sets of arms around him and cuddled into him.

Alastor's body froze for a second as he felt two sets of arms suddenly wrapping around him, but he soon relaxed. Luckily enough, Angel wasn't leaning on his wound but still... to be held like this again. It was nice; and the extra set of arms this time simply made him feel more secure, not that he had a problem with his personal security. 

Soon enough, Alastor was out, his chest rising and falling slowly, an indication that he was finally asleep.

Angel gave a small smile when he knew for a fact Alastor was asleep. It was good to know he trusted him enough to sleep in his presence let alone like in a position like this. 

The spider didn't end up sleeping more than a few hours, which was normal if not better than what he usually managed to get. Just having Alastor close to him was probably the reason he'd slept so well now and the previous night. Of course, there were more reasons as to why the night before was the best rest of his afterlife.

Angel decided he wouldn't move until Alastor awoke, not wanting to disturb his rest by moving around too much.

Alastor slept like a baby. He was never one to move around in his sleep, usually keeping still as if he were dead, as ironic as that was, and that night was no exception. 

Hours must have passed, a few more than what was usual for Alastor due to his exhaustion and the fact that his body was healing itself too. However, when he did wake up, that smile lighting up his face, he immediately noticed the arms that were still around him. Angel was still there. He couldn't help but wonder if he was still awake or not.

If Angel wasn't wrapped around Alastor and could feel him breathing, he would have absolutely thought he was dead. It didn't matter though. Angel was just glad he was getting the rest he needed. 

When the deer started to stir, Angel was somewhere between awake and asleep, his face burying into Alastor a bit further subconsciously with a soft hum. If he were fully awake, the spider would have noticed the change in the Radio Demon's breathing pattern.

Alastor continued to lay there for a while longer, presuming that Angel was asleep, given the way he buried his face into the space between his shoulder and neck. Once again though, Alastor didn't mind. 

From where Angel had cleaned his wound the day before, Alastor had yet to put on his shirt back properly, the front still unbuttoned, exposing his chest. Luckily, it was warm and having Angel as an extra body there only kept the heat in all the more.

Angel slowly started to lean further into consciousness as the minutes passed, now noticing the changes in Alastor's breathing. He gave another soft hum.

"You up?"  
His voice was just above a whisper and tired sounding, eyes slowly blinking open.

Alastor nodded first before voicing his answer in case the other didn't see.  
"Yes my dear, I'm awake."  
He slowly let out, voice laced in sleep. 

As reluctant as he was to do so, Alastor knew he'd have to get up soon. Angel as well if he wanted to come with him to meet the demon.

The spider gave a very small 'okay' and waited a few more moments before slowly pulling his face away, arms loosening as well. 

He turned away to let out a yawn and stretched his body out.  
"Didja sleep alright?"

He wasn't the greatest when it came to this sort of thing. Very rarely would Angel Dust wake up with someone next to him other than his pet, so literally all of this was fairly new territory.

Once Angel had pulled away a little, Alastor was able to sit up, running a hand through his hair a moment. 

"Yes, I slept very well thank you. How about you?"  
Alastor too wasn't used to this at all either, obviously. 

"Almost the best sleep of my existence."  
Angel replied, now rubbing his right eye while the other cracked open to look up at Alastor.  
If he was completely honest, he was afraid that the happenings of the day before were all just part of _another_ dream. 

Angel's eyes trailed from the Radio Demons face down to the fluffy deer tail he sported, smirking. His eyes flickered between the deer's face and his tail as if to try and decide whether he should risk touching it or not.

Alastor raised a brow a bit at Angel's response, somewhat surprised.  
"Oh was it now?"  
He huffed a small laugh, reaching over to the book that was by the side of his bed, the one he'd been reading the night previously. 

Flicking the page open to where he'd last left off, he began to read again. After all, there was perhaps a few more minutes until he had to be up- and besides, Angel _had_ told him to rest. 

Alastor wasn't aware of the spider looking down at his tail, wondering on whether he dared touch it or not.

Angel simply nodded with a hum.  
"Is it that surprising to ya?"  
He decided to ask, keeping Alastor distracted and off of his trail as he started to move his hand towards the tuft, watching Alastor closely for any indication he picked up on what he was doing.

"I suppose it is surprising, yes."

Alastor didn't suspect a thing, until it was too late and he felt fingers running over his tail. Yes, it was fluffy, as you would expect, but there was a reason Alastor kept it out of sight and out of mind. 

Finally, the spider's hand reached the ball of fluff, his fingers lightly running over it.  
"Holy shit that's soft-"  
He muttered to himself, grinning.

Alastor felt himself freeze, lips pursing together as a chill ran down his spine.  
"Angel-"  
Alastor spoke through gritted teeth, immediately jolting away from the hand. His tail above anything else, was very sensitive much to Alastor's annoyance.

Angel pulled his hand away quickly and sat up.

"Before ya get mad at me, remember I'm like a fuckin' four year old. What's it even do anyways? Beside's taunt me with all its cute fluffy glory-"  
He shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Alastor's shoulders.

Alastor turned back to his book with a roll of his eyes, taking note of Angel's words as the spider wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Tails, as I'm sure you could've guessed, are rather sensitive things."  
Was all Alastor said, eyes narrowing as he looked up and over to Angel. 

"Why, I'm sure you understand."

Angel shrugged.  
"I ain't got one so I wouldn't know. Besides, some clients I've had before had tails. Some didn't do shit and some did s- ohhhhh is _that_ the kinda sensitive you're talkin' about? Or the other kinda sensitive?"

If Alastor's eyes could have rolled anymore, they would have rolled out of their sockets. He didn't think he'd have to awkwardly explain this to Angel, _ever_ , but here he was. 

"Yes Angel, _that_ is the kind of sensitive I'm talking about. Need I explain myself anymore?"

Angel smiled and shook his head.  
"Nope! That's all I need to know. I won't do it again unless, by some fuckin' weird miracle, ya ask me to."  
With that, Angel removed his arm from around the deer. He paused a second and leaned in, kissing Alastor's cheek before sliding off of the bed.

"I'm gunna go make myself pretty I guess- wait. I'm already fuckin' beautiful, the hell am I talkin' about?"  
He laughed to himself as he strutted out of Alastor's room and to his own.

Alastor was relieved the moment Angel seemed to drop the subject, going to move off of the bed. At the kiss to his cheek though, Alastor's smile did grow a little wider, quietly appreciating the gesture. 

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, my dear, indeed your features are already flattering."  
The deer grinned back, placing his book back down again, figuring that he'd begin to get ready too.

That comment wasn't at all what Angel was expecting. He wasn't expecting a comment _at all_ , for that matter. He was a bit taken aback by it but continued on his way, replying with a musical 'thank you' and a hum before closing the door to his bedroom behind him, heading right for his closet.

He stopped, looking at everything he had for a moment before going back to his door and opened it.  
"Hey Al? What are the expectations?"

By the time Angel called out to him again, Alastor had managed to stand up and was making his way to the door anyways, planning on taking a shower before redressing and cleaning his wound again. 

"No expectations my dear, wear what you want!"  
Alastor replied as he walked out his room and across the hallway to the bathroom.

Angel was standing in his doorway, both sets of arms crossed over his torso as he watched Alastor make his way to the bathroom.

"You're playin' a dangerous game, babe. If it were anyone else, I'd show up wearin' dental floss."  
He stated with a raised brow.

Leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, Alastor just snapped his neck to the side, smile growing all the more as a silent warming for Angel not to wear as little as that. 

"It would be unwise to wear that little."  
Was all Alastor replied with before turning around, the door closing behind him. A few moments later and the sound of running water could be heard from inside the bathroom.

Angel shuddered at Alastor's neck snapping.  
"Jesus- stop with that! It's unnatural and freaky. Fuckin' nightmare Bambi-"

Just as Alastor turned, Angel turned into his own room and shut the door simultaneously with the deer. He knew not to actually wear a string, he was only making a point that if the circumstances were different, he'd be wearing a lot less clothing. 

Either way, the spider made his way back to his closet and started going through the contents. He decided he'd settle on his usual pink and white coat with shorts and boots, quickly changing into it from his previous outfit. 

He made sure to check his back and other bruises in the process. He'd have to wear a bit of makeup to cover the bits on his face, which was fine by him. 

The spider got dressed and put his makeup on, Fat Nuggets just now starting to wake up. 

Glancing over, Angel raised a brow.  
"So ya ain't dead after all. Good!"  
He grinned as the pig immediately started to eat the food Angel set in front of it the night before and finished up, making sure to pop a pill before deciding he would cuddle with Fat Nuggets until Alastor was ready to leave.  
A few questions started swirling in Angel's mind as he waited. He'd have to ask them either before they left or when they returned. He then wondered if Alastor could even answer them.

Once in the shower, Alastor made sure not to get the bandage on his stomach damp. He wasn't one to take long showers, so within a couple minutes he was out. 

From there, he gathered another bandage and a cloth and got to work cleaning and dressing his wound which, thankfully, had healed quite a bit overnight. Like he'd said to Angel, since it was inflicted by a human weapon, no real damage was done and the healing process would be quicker than normal. 

After his wound was all clean and wrapped, the deer changed into his regular strawberry pinstriped suit, snapping his fingers and slipping his usual jacket on. Alastor quickly fixed up his hair, drying off his ears as he placed his monocle back on over his right eye.

Giving himself one more once over in the mirror followed by a nod, Alastor was soon exiting the bathroom, moving over to Angel's room and knocking upon the door. 

"Oh Angel! Are you ready?"

As if on cue, Angel set his pet down on the bed and walked over to the door, opening it with a smile.  
"I'm ready. Are you?"  
He playfully asked with a raised brow, stepping out of the room to join Alastor in the hallway.

Snapping his fingers as the door opened, Alastor caught his microphone as it materialized from nothing. 

"Why of course I am my dear, haha!"  
Alastor grinned, spotting the pig on Angels bed from inside the room.  
"Ah, what a shame it is that it didn't die! I was so hoping that it had this time."

Angel's eyes narrowed at the comment.  
"What's your obsession with Nugs? I know he's a hot little man but c'mon."  
He huffed, starting to make his way down the stairs. Payback would make its way around soon. He'd make sure of that.

Alastor chuckled under his breath as he and Angel began to walk down to the main floor.  
"Well, it's a living, breathing piece of meat right here my dear! What's there not to be obsessed about!" 

"Got a couple questions to ask when ya got time. Might take ya some time to figure out an answer so-"  
The spider moved on, coming back to his original thoughts before having left his bedroom.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the door opened for the both of them, the deer raising a brow at Angel's sudden words.  
"Oh? Well, hit me with your best shot, Angel. You'll be surprised, I'm sure I can answer them rather easily!"

The spider had his doubts that Alastor had an inkling in how to answer the question. He might have been able to give a quick 'I'm not sure' or something along those lines but that wouldn't have been enough to satisfy him. 

He took a breath.  
"What are we? I mean... now that we've admitted.... stuff."  
He didn't know why he was so nervous to ask this question, but he was.

Once outside and once the question had been asked, Alastor immediately mentally face palmed. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so cocky in terms of thinking he knew the answer to any of Angel's questions. This was, by far, something that he had absolutely no idea about. But he wanted to come up with something alongside Angel this time. 

"Ah, well..."  
Alastor began, unsure what to say as he began to walk towards the location, Angel beside him.  
"Is there anything you would like to be?"

Angel felt a bit stupid for even bothering to ask the question.  
"I don't know, that's kinda why I asked you."  
He replied, looking at Alastor as they walked side by side down the quieter street.  
"I dunno if it's too soon to really claim anythin' or give this an official title. Probably should've waited to ask, huh?"  
The spider laughed softly to himself with a shake of his head. He felt like he was starting to turn into the nightmare first date. The one who asks all the hard questions regarding kids and starts planning a wedding during the first date.

Alastor frowned a little, trying to think for a moment. It was a good question, he'd give Angel that, but unfortunately he truly had no idea. 

"I think-... I think that for now? We should... hm... I'm not entirely sure, my dear. I would say that we should have a talk about this all later perhaps, somewhere were we can sit down and think about it properly, hm?"  
Looking across to Angel, Alastor raised a brow, waiting to see what the spider said in response to that.

Angel nodded with a small smile.  
"Sounds like a good plan, boss."  
He gave a small salute before turning his attention back to where he was walking.  
"Next question. What am I allowed to do and what am I _not_ allowed to do now?"

Alastor frowned a moment, thinking about that one. Yet another good question. One that he, again, didn't exactly have the answer to.  
"Well, you said it yourself the other day. You're done with the business you were in, which is fair enough, so I have no worries there. But I am not your parent, therefore I do not have rule over your actions."  
He continued, looking around the streets, noticing that they were getting closer and closer to the center of the city.

Angel gave a small laugh.  
"So does that mean PDA is allowed? Or would ya rather keep your reputation as a cold, unloving scary man?"  
He looked at Alastor again with a bit of a smirk.

Alastor just narrowed his eyes across to Angel, his expression not changing.  
"Do as you wish."  
Which, in Radio Demon language, most probably meant yes, he _did_ want to indulge in Public Displays of Affection with Angel. He wasn't exactly the most direct of demons when it came to admitting those sorts of things though.

Angel smirked and gave Alastor a sideways glance. If he wasn't told a hard 'no', he was going to absolutely give him what he didn't say no to.  
"Alright, alright. Careful what ya wish for, that's all I gotta say to that."

Alastor didn't like that spider's smirk one bit, but he'd given his answer now.  
"Hmm, well."  
The deer continued, flashing Angel a small smirk in response before turning back ahead again. 

They were almost there. A casino- not the one they'd completely wrecked the last time, but still a casino.

The spider nudged Alastor's arm and grinned.  
"Oh, c'mon, I ain't gunna go full slut on your ass right away. I'll slowly build up to it."  
He stated, taking a quick look around at where they were in the city. He wasn't a completely inconsiderate trash heap. He'd slowly ease them both into it seeing as they were quite new to the whole thing, just to see what was okay and what wasn't in Alastor's eyes.

Alastor wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that one for once. Usually a clever comment would do it, but he genuinely couldn't think of any.  
"Because if you did, my dear, you'd certainly regret it, haha!"  
Then again, at that threat alone, Angel would probably see that as an exciting challenge knowing him. 

Whatever happened between them, of course Alastor was willing to try things, but he knew what his definite boundaries were currently and that was what mattered.

Angel's grin widened, assuming it _was_ a challenge. However, he knew it was probably smart to not challenge the Radio Demon like that. He didn't want to end up in the void again- even though Alastor promised he wouldn't use that form of punishment again. Love probably didn't mean shit if he ended up going too far.

Love, for the Radio Demon, may not have meant very much _at the moment_ , however he had a feeling that was slowly changing day by day. No one knew for sure. 

"It's just up ahead- the casino. No, we're not going to be turning it into a slaughterhouse. This time around at least."  
Alastor thought he'd clarify, just in case.

Angel raised his brows at the mention of a casino, smiling as he recounted what happened the last time they visited one.

"That was a lotta fun though, ya gotta admit. Best first date I've ever been on, personally."  
He glanced at Alastor as he lightly teased. 

As they drew closer, Angel grabbed the door for Alastor, lower set of arms resting behind his back as the top set beckoned Alastor inside.

Alastor huffed another small laugh, not being able to help the smirk on his face at Angel's words. 

"Well, best first date _I've_ ever been on, haha!"  
He laughed, giving Angel a nod in thanks for opening the door.  
Much like the rest of the casinos in Hell, this one stank of sweat and near death, definitely a contrast to the newer one he and Angel had wrecked just months ago.

Angel followed Alastor inside with a soft hum. The smell didn't necessarily both him too much, seeing as that was what the work environment he'd worked in for so long smelled like.

"So, where's this friend of yours? What's he look like?"  
He asked as he looked around, trying to see if he could guess as to which demon they were there to see.

Alastor was already looking around for the demon who would oh so kindly help him, due to owing the Radio Demon a 'favor' of sorts. 

"Why, if I'm not mistaken, that's him right over there!"  
Alastor laughed as he pointed over to a table in the middle of the casino, some rather loud gambling going on by the sounds of things. In the middle of that loud gambling was a rather grumpy looking cat-esque demon sporting a top hat and a bow tie.

Angel turned his gaze towards where Alastor pointed. The demon wasn't exactly facing them but he could see a pair of bright red wings on his back. He tilted his head and followed Alastor over to the table where the demon was sat, cards in claws.

Alastor confidently stroke up to the demon, not caring if he was completely interrupting the game that the demon seemed to be so invested in. 

"Husker my good fellow, it's good to see you!"  
Alastor's smile seemed to darken a little as he just to the side of the cat but still to where he'd be noticed, eyes shining brightly.  
Angel stood beside Alastor, brow raised as he watched the two interact.

The one called 'Husker' let out a heavy breath before gulping down the rest of his drink, keeping his eyes on his cards.

"Wish I could say the same. Got somethin' else for me to translate for you? Another 'love note'?"  
The winged cat asked with his gruff, grumpy voice, making air quotes where appropriate.

Angel glanced at Alastor and smirked. So this was how he figured out what the note said. He had this grumpy shit translate it.

Alastor laughed in response, moving closer to the grump of a demon and clasping him around his shoulders.  
"Oh no no, quite the opposite! However I would prefer to discuss this somewhere a little more... private. I'm sure you understand!"  
The deer grinned, side eyeing Angel and then the rest of the casino. 

Right where they were here, in the middle of open casino, their conversation would be heard without a doubt. And if this wanted to stay conspicuous, on the 'down low', then they'd have to be quieter.

Husk's wings seemed to raise and open slightly as he was touched, brows furrowing as he lowered his cards, finally looking at Alastor from the corner of his eyes. He didn't look at all impressed by the situation.

"You know this place ain't the most private-"

Angel cut the winged cat demon off.  
"I know a few spots in here."  
He stated as he glanced around the area, trying to remember whereabouts said spots were.

Husk, finally noticing Angel, turned his head towards the spider, looking him up and down for a moment before looking directly at Alastor and gestured to Angel.  
"Is.... _that_... with you?"  
He clearly didn't know what to call Angel.

Alastor crooked his neck slightly once Angel spoke up, turning to him with a grin.  
"Excellent my dear!"  
The deer nodded before turning back to Husk, noticing that he was looking at Angel, given he'd just spoken up. 

"Why yes, it is with me!"  
Smirking a little at that, shooting Angel a look, Alastor pulled away from Husk and turned to the spider, silently prompting him on to lead them to a quieter spot.

Husk put his cards down and stood, his tail flicking in annoyance.  
"I fold, but you chucklefucks better know I'll be back."  
He stated, pointing around the table.

Angel just looked between the two, not seeming to be phased by being called _'that'_ and _'it'_. He started leading them to the left of the large room and out to a quiet hallway. 

As they walked, Husk glanced up at Alastor for a moment.  
"What's the deal with this one?"  
He asked, nodding towards Angel.

Alastor could tell that Husk was bothered by their visit. Then again, the easily irritated cat seemed to be bothered by pretty much anything and everything, that annoyed frown not showing even a flicker of letting up and forming a smile. 

As Angel lead the way, Alastor fell back, walking beside Husk as he began to talk.  
"The deal? Hm, well Angel there is the fine fellow who wrote that note you so kindly translated!"  
Alastor explained with a smile.

Husk's ears fell back for a moment, now looking ahead to Angel.  
"You're shittin' me. You went out chasin' somethin' like _that_?"  
He seemed to pause, ears folding back even further.  
"Follow up question. _That's a man_?"

Angel stopped in front of a door, rolling his eyes as he noticed a padlock keeping it shut. He could hear their conversation clearly but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Reaching into his boot, the spider pulled out one of his pistols and used the magazine butt to break the lock open.  
He put the gun back in his boot and opened the door for the other two to go in first.

Alastor just chuckled, a static filled old laugh track playing behind his own laughter. 

"Why, of course Angel is a man! I don't suppose you are familiar with his previous line of work then, haha!"  
Alastor smirked across at Husk, nodding a thanks at Angel as he watched him knock the padlock off, stepping aside for them.  
"Thank you my dear. Why, this room will do nicely! Yes indeedy!"

Husk gave Alastor a look that clearly said 'do I really look like I take part in that sort of shit?' and followed him into the room, giving Angel another once over as he passed him.

The room was fairly small but looked decent, Angel following the two in and made sure to close the door behind him.

The feline went right for the minibar off to the side and grabbed himself a bottle before plopping himself down at the table in the center of the room.

"Moving past that-"  
The feline looked at the spider, who'd just sat down.  
"What do you want that's oh so important?"

Alastor moved over to the table too, taking a seat down beside Angel and glancing over to Husk who had just grabbed a bottle from the minibar. Not surprising in the slightest. 

"Yes, well if I am correct, then I do believe I still have a few more favors to cash in, do I not?"  
Alastor smiled, his red eyes rising up to meet the felines gaze.  
"Something of an inconvenience has arisen down here. It is too early to say if it will be a big threat or not, so I simply need someone unknown to get some information for me!"

As soon as Alastor sat down, Angel leaned against him, resting his head on the deer's shoulder as he watched Husk take a long swig from the bottle, clearly listening intently as his ears were perked. His eyes narrowed however at Angel's actions.

"Lemme take a wild guess here."  
He decided it best to stay on topic as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth.  
"It's gotta do with that Charlie kid. Figures you'd come crawlin' to me for this."  
Husk rolled his eyes, taking another drink.

Alastor didn't mind Angel's head that leant against his shoulder at all, even leaning closer to the other a little as he let Husk talk.

"Now now Husker, I can always go elsewhere if you're not up to it."  
Alastor responded, his grin not fathering in the slightest.  
"Charlie is gathering demons, as far as I'm aware. Demons that are not fans of me being the new ruler. Why, I was sure that you'd jump at the opportunity to be spying on those sorts of demons. After all, you'd have to pretend to absolutely loathe me!"

Husk actually cracked a smirk and a deep, gruff chuckle.  
"Oh please. I don't gotta pretend for that one."  
The cat was a bit curious as to why Alastor was letting Angel be so close to him, but, as the saying went: curiosity killed the cat. And that wasn't exactly the fate he wanted to meet.  
"I'll obviously do it. I can't exactly say no anyways. What kind of shit am I listening for?"

"Haha, why I'm flattered!"  
Alastor retorted with a bit of sarcasm, glad that Husk knew that he had no choice but to agree to what the Radio Demon was asking him to do here. At least he wasn't stupid in that sense. 

"Listen in to her plans a little, tell me if she has any demons on her side that could be an inconvenience. What is she going to do, how she thinks she'll do it and most importantly, when."  
Alastor explained, listing off all the things that he did not have any answers to.  
"Don't make anyone suspect a thing. But I'm sure I don't have to worry there, your poker face is immaculate, my friend!"

"Don't go throwin' ideas out while you're there either. Make sure you clear it with us first so we can look ahead and rule out any possible snags in t-"  
Angel started to chime in but was cut off by the cat.

"Hold the fuck up a minute. First of all, you don't tell me what to do, skank. Secondly, what's with this ' _us_ ' talk? You're probably just here as arm candy or some shit so you got no part in thi-"

"Alright, pussy cat, I play a bigger role in all this and have more say than ya think I do. Don't gimme any less respect than ya show him."  
Angel cut Husk off this time, raising from his seat a bit and put all four hands down on the table as he leaned forward. 

Husk smirked again with an added scoff.  
"Joke's on you. I treat _everyone_ like shit. He gets treated a little less like shit, but still shit nonetheless. You're not special."

Alastor's smile faltered a little at Husk's words directed towards Angel. He knew the feline didn't care about most things anymore and did treat most demons like absolute scum, however Alastor didn't like the way the alcoholic cat talked about Angel.

"Now now Husker, let's not get argumentative, hm? Angel is apart of this just as much as I am. I would prefer it if you respected him as much as you respect me."  
Alastor batted back as a slight warning, looking across at Angel as he raised from his seat.  
"But Angel here is correct. Anything you find must go back to us as soon as possible."

Both Husk and Angel were glaring at each other, Angel's eyes narrowed while Husk's were bored and uncaring. 

The spider gave a cocky smirk as Alastor backed him up, lowering back into his seat and brought his legs up to rest over Alastor's lap, wrapping his right arms around the Radio Demon.

"Fine."  
The cats eyes finally broke from the spiders and moved over to the deer.  
"Anything else, your _highness_?"  
He spat with sarcasm.

Alastor was a little taken back by the legs that were suddenly laid on top of his own as well as the two arms that were wrapped around him, but he couldn't do anything about that now. He didn't necessarily mind either, if he was being completely honest. 

The Radio Demon absolutely caught on to the glares that Husk and Angel were giving each other, however the deer ignored them as well. 

"No need for formalities Husker."  
Alastor responded with his own grin.  
"Please do not let me down. Ah, what am I saying, I know you won't!"  
He spoke a little threateningly, knowing that the demonic feline wouldn't mess it up; for his own life was on the line as well.

Angel fluffed his chest a bit, trying to think of anything else this grumpy asshole would need to know. He couldn't think of anything significant in that moment so he kept quiet.

Husk simply gave a nod and chugged back some more of his alcohol.  
"Well, if that's everything, I'm heading back. I had a shit hand anyways, lucky for you."  
He stated, finishing the bottle as he stood and left it on the table.

Alastor watched silently.  
"Why yes, I think that it is everything! Just let us know once you get any information!"  
Alastor smiled vigorously. As far as he was concerned, Husk was free to go back to whatever cheap gambling he was doing, Alastor wasn't bothered.

Husk opened the door with a 'yeah yeah, whatever' and walked out, leaving the two alone now.

Angel watched as the cat left, eyes narrowed.  
"Some piece of work he is."  
He sighed to himself and turned his attention back to Alastor, showing no signs of moving off of him just yet.  
"Think he's a good fit for the job?"

When the door was closed, leaving just the deer and the spider, Alastor turned to Angel with a small shrug.  
"Ah, I know he will do the job well, my dear. I've known him for years; he's always like that. He's done many a job for me before."  
Alastor explained with a smaller, less intimidating smile than the one he'd been displaying when Husk was around.  
"I just hope the information he gains is of use to us. I'm sure Charlie will have no idea that Husk is with us, haha."

"Low key jobs, I hope. If anyone saw he was with ya at some point, they might catch on that he's there for us."  
The spider replied.  
"Charlie seems kinda dumb, if I'm honest, so I ain't worried about her as much as I am the others she might've gathered."  
Angel's features were soft and relaxed, mismatched eyes looking at Alastor with a bit of worry in them.

Alastor nodded, relaxing a little in his seat now that it was just the two of them. He was glad that he could relax around Angel like this- he trusted him.  
"Yes, we have never been seen together out in the open. You don't have to worry about anything my dear. You and I will both be fine."  
Pursing his lips slightly, the Radio Demon reached down for one of Angel's hands, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance.

Angel gave a small smile and held Alastor's hand, entwining their fingers.  
"It ain't me I'm worried about."  
He said quietly, his free hand running along the lapels of Alastor's jacket.

Alastor just shook his head with a small smile of his own.  
"And there's no need to worry about me either. Once Husk has some information, I'm sure we will be able to say that this isn't a threat at all."  
Alastor was sure this would all blow over soon. Once the news stopped covering the story, which had already died down quite a bit, Charlie was sure to go off radar and not bother the new Ruler of Hell again.  
Or so Alastor hoped.

The spider knew he didn't have to worry about anything just yet. The ball was barely rolling as of now which meant nothing was really being done.  
Angel gave a nod and looked at the table in front of them for a moment before raising his head to look at Alastor again.  
"So, what's the plan now? Just sit here and relax or are we gunna go stir the pot some place? I'll be happy with whatever ya wanna do."

"This is hardly the classiest of places to stay my dear."  
Alastor sighed, looking around at the empty table too.  
"Besides, I do have a few things to catch up on back at home."  
He explained, deciding that would be their course of action. 

Slowly moving his legs away from Angel's, Alastor stood from his chair, straightening up a little as he looked to the door.

Angel took the hint and moved his legs off of Alastor's, let go of his hand and unwrapped his arms from around him. He stood as well and brushed himself down.

"I'll make us somethin' to eat when we get back home too."  
He said with a smile, heading for the door, opening it for Alastor to go out first.

"If you're sure you want to, then by all means."  
Alastor nodded, thanking Angel for opening the door for him as he walked out, heading back in the direction they'd come, out into the open area of the casino once again.

Angel gave a nod and a smile, following Alastor out. He didn't bother closing the door behind him as he walked beside the Radio Demon, one of his lower hands finding Alastor's again, entwining their fingers as they entered the main area and towards the doors.

Alastor happily held Angel's hand in his own as they walked though the busy casino. If it had been anywhere else, they would have got stares no doubt- but every demon here was too engrossed in themselves or their own gambling that no one even looked at them as they left the building. 

"Well, what a pleasant place indeed."  
Alastor heartily laughed once they were outside.

Angel gave a small laugh in return.  
"So full of life, ya almost feel smothered."  
He added with sarcasm, following Alastor as he started to lead the way back to his humble abode.  
"Hopefully we'll get some info to work with soon though. I hate bein' in the dark when it comes to this sorta shit."

Alastor nodded at that. He too didn't like to not be informed of situations like this. There'd been times in the past where similar things had happened before; demons out for blood from the Radio Demon, however the schemes involved were always so lackluster and predictable. This however? Alastor wasn't so sure. Something on this scale could be bad. 

"Yes, me too my dear. But worry not- I put my absolute faith in dear Husker back there. If he can't do it, no demon can!"

"He doesn't seem like the kind to really gives damn about anyone but himself, but, you've known 'im longer than I have, so I ain't got room to really talk."  
The spider shrugged, looking around a bit as they walked, a few looks being thrown their way.

Alastor laughed a little more at Angel's assumption over Husk, eyes darting across to the spider.  
"Oh no, not even that my dear. I do believe that Husk only cares about the gambling and the alcohol that's involved with that. Never mind himself!" 

The glances that were shot at them were mainly aimed downwards at their hands. They weren't bothersome though, and Alastor almost reveled in the attention.

"That ain't rare down here, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."  
He replied with a hum, attention now on Alastor. He examined the Radio Demon's features for a few moments, wondering if he could figure out what it was he was really thinking in that moment. Of course, that was always a lost battle, but that didn't stop Angel from at least trying.

Humming in response, Alastor continued on his walk, microphone tapping upon the ground beside him with every step. He could feel Angels eyes upon him, causing the demon to quietly glance over and raise a brow, catching Angel's gaze.

The arachnid inhaled deeply and blinked a few times as he turned his attention back to where they were walking.  
"So um... forgot to ask earlier. How's it healin'?"  
He glanced at Alastor again for a moment.

Alastor raised a brow, looking down at himself as he thought about what he'd seen of his wound earlier.  
"Yes, it's healing quite well I'd say. Unfortunately it will leave a nasty scar, but that's nothing worth worrying about."  
As he was sure Angel had seen, his entire torso, and much of the rest of his body, was crowded in rather nasty looking scars. The wound he'd gotten back on Earth would only be an addition to those. 

"Ain't like anyone's gunna see it anyways. But-"  
His voice trailed off for a moment.  
"If it's an alright thing to ask- what are the other ones from?"  
Angel's eyes finding Alastor once again, filled with curiosity.

Alastor's smile faltered a little at that, something that only happened if he was displeased or if a thought was troubling him. 

"Oh, those."  
He started, trying his hardest not to sound too bitter about them.  
"You don't have to worry about those, my dear. They're decades old now."

Angel gave a small nod in understanding. The deer wasn't ready to talk about them yet and that was perfectly fine.

"Maybe later then."  
He hummed, bringing his focus back to their surroundings. They were nearly home, thankfully.

Angel would be lucky if he ever got anything out of Alastor regarding those scars. They were a sore subject, one that displeased Alastor to no end. Even now after all these years. 

"Perhaps..." he answered back, looking around at the streets.

Angel squeezed Alastor's hand lightly. By the sounds of it, it was a painful subject for him. Of course, it only made the spider more curious, but he knew prying wouldn't likely get him anywhere. 

Perhaps it was linked to how the Radio Demon died? Or maybe something that Lucifer had done to him? Either way, he knew he had to be patient for any answers.

Alastor hadn't a clue why the spider felt the need to squeeze his hand, but still said nothing to stop it. 

Soon enough, the two of them found their way back to Alastor's home, the front door opening by itself for them like it always did.  
"Right, it's getting late my dear and I have no plans for the rest of the day therefore I shall be indulging in some light reading."

"I'll make somethin' up for ya if you're hungry."  
The spider smiled, letting go of Alastor's hand as they entered the home, the sound of trotters making their way to the foyer from upstairs.

Moving into the lounge, Alastor sat down in his seat, kicking his feet up as the old gramophone began to play a quiet tune.  
"Yes, I suppose I might eat something."  
He nodded in thanks, snapping his fingers as a book suddenly landed in his lap. 

"Once again, if you need any help my dear, just ask."

Angel gave a nod and started looking through the contents of the refrigerator and cabinets as soon as he made in into the kitchen to see what he'd be able to cook up. 

Fat Nuggets happily trotted into the kitchen to properly greet its owner, sniffing Angel's boot with a snort. The pig looked around the room briefly before taking note that Alastor wasn't there so it decided to give him a proper greeting as well, trotting into the living room and right up to the Radio Demon. 

Alastor watched the pig like a hawk as it trotted into the living room, right over to his feet.  
"One day, my friend... one day."  
Alastor whispered half threateningly to the pig, most probably forgetting that Angel could hear him. 

"Don't do anything to my baby, Alastor. So help me I will... do somethin'."  
Angel called from the kitchen as he began to get a meal started.

"Oh don't worry my dear, your pig is in safe hands!"  
Alastor called back to Angel now, smirking to himself as he picked up his book again, turning away from the pig at his feet.

"Better be-"  
Angel huffed, starting to get to work. This recipe wouldn't take very long to make and thankfully Alastor had the ingredients he needed for it. 

Meanwhile, Fat Nuggets simply sat at Alastor's feet, Angel having taught it not to be in the kitchen while he was cooking.

Alastor quickly began to get lost in his book, the calming background music of the gramophone as well as the nice smell of Angel's cooking being all too comforting. 

For a brief second, the deer did look up at the clock by the wall, brow raising at the time.  
"Angel?"  
Alastor called, crossing a leg over the other as he glanced in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Don't suppose you happen to know the date today?"

Angel raised a brow from where he was in the kitchen, the food nearly finished by then.  
"I'll check when we sit. Why?"  
He asked as he started grabbing plates from the cupboard and cutlery from the drawer.

Slowly standing, Alastor teleported himself so that he was in the kitchen, standing behind Angel as he grabbed the cutlery.  
"Why, if it's the day that I think it is- well, I'm sure I'll be able to tell you in a moment."  
Reaching up to one of the cupboards, Alastor grabbed two glasses for the both of them.

Alastor suddenly behind him, Angel jumped a bit with a gasp and held his chest.  
"Jesus-!"  
He then proceeded to laugh a bit and take a breath.

Alastor laughed a little at Angel's sudden surprise, the Radio Demon patting him on the back once he'd grabbed two glasses.

"What's wrong with those legs of yours? Give me a damn heart attack one of these days. Just watch."  
The arachnid huffed and began plating the meal, bringing them over to the table and set them down before sitting in his usual spot just across from where Alastor always sat.

"Haha, it's a matter of convenience my dear!"  
He laughed, moving over to the table and sitting down where he usually sat.  
"Why, this looks delicious. As usual."  
Alastor smiled, picking up his cutlery.  
"Anything in particular you'd like to drink?"

Just as Alastor sat, Angel was grabbing his phone out of his pocket, checking the date. His eyes narrowed slightly as his mouth curled into a grin, setting the phone down. He took a breath as he picked up his fork.

"Hm. I am kinda thirsty for one specific thing."  
His mismatched eyes found their way across the table to Alastor.  
" _Blood~_ "


	12. Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heads up! This chapter contains some long awaited gory carnage and nsfw. Lots of blood. Lots of violence. Lots of steam. If you would like to skip this chapter entirely, by all means. But in sight of the steamy stuff, I'll put a warning so you can skip that part if you only want the nasty gore >:)  
> ⚠️

Alastor, as he listened for Angel's answer, slowly felt his own sadistic grin begin to creep up to his face, lifting his head from where he stared down at their glasses to meet Angel's gaze. 

What he saw before him did not disappoint in the slightest. A hunger was present in the spider's mischievous gaze, one that Alastor admired all too much.   
"I suppose my suspicions are confirmed. It's Friday."   
And oh, what a _wonderful_ day that was.

Angel's upper set of elbows were brought up to rest on the table, fork between his index and middle fingers as he set his chin in his other palm.   
"It _is_ Friday. And I've never been more excited for a day like today."   
He added, a dangerous look in his eyes as he then sat upright and began to eat.   
"We leave when we're finished?"

Alastor slowly began to eat as well, his own smirk never leaning his face.   
"We shall leave not a moment later."   
The Radio Demon stated. He'd want to change his attire for the oh so special occasion, but something as simple as that could be done with a snap of his fingers.   
"Your former boss is about to witness the performance of a lifetime, let me tell you that! I'm sure the shock alone could kill her, haha!"

Angel raised a brow.   
"Oh no, sweetie. You're sittin' back and watchin'. This is personal and she's gotta know that she fucked with the _wrong_ bitch. Plus, you're still kinda hurt so-"   
The spider replied, looking at Alastor now as he took a bite of his food. It turned out better than he'd expected.

Alastor frowned a little at that. Of course, he could see where Angel's concern was coming from- the deer's wound still hadn't healed completely and engaging in any violence could cause the stitching to rip, hindering the healing. But still.

"My dear, if you think I will be sitting back completely without getting my hands on at least one of those demon scum, you're greatly mistaken."   
One was all that Alastor needed anyways- he hadn't exactly been lucky on Earth after all.

Angel paused, thinking it over for a moment.   
"Fine. Just. One... Maybe two if you're lucky."   
He raised a single finger to accentuate his point, then shrugged at the added part.   
Angel would need to grab his weapons and ammunition before they parted for their planned chaos. He wasn't sure if he'd change or not, but that wasn't a necessary detail, per see.

Alastor was definitely going to change, he always loved to look dapper for these sorts of things.   
Happy with Angel's answer, Alastor nodded in agreement, continuing to eat, however a little faster this time. 

When it came to Mazie's, Alastor supposed watching wouldn't be so bad. Angel, as he knew, was brutal and absolutely ruthless if he was in the blood-lusty kind of mood, and Alastor wanted to see it again. That same madness he'd witnessed the spider erupting into during the last facade at the casino.   
God, Alastor now that he thought about it couldn't wait. The mere thought alone was almost driving him nuts, his smile pushing up his other facial features as he bathed and drowned in those sadistic thoughts.

Angel picked up the pace as well, standing and walking over to the sink as he finished the last two bites before scuttling his way up the stairs and into his room. 

He quickly changed into something he didn't mind getting bloody- a pink button down shirt and black miniskirt with his usual thigh length boots- and grabbed two pistols as well as his two Thomson's. 

This was going to be way too fun for him, and bringing his Tommy guns with him was definitely an indication that he wasn't going to hold back. He wasn't going to show mercy to any of those pieces of shit. He might even let Alastor guide him a bit through it. Seeing as the deer would be on the sidelines, the least the spider would be willing to do was take requests as to what Alastor would want to happen. 

Making sure he had refills for his firearms, Angel swiftly left his bedroom with a skip in his step, grinning maniacally.   
"Oh Alastor!~"   
He called musically as he reached the bottom of the stairs, making sure his guns were properly set with clicks sounding here and there.

Alastor managed to snap out of his thoughts in time to see Angel running out the room, the sounds of his boots tapping against the stairs as he ran up.   
With a few more bites of the food, Alastor stood from the table, taking his plate over to the sink as well.   
"Now then..."   
He murmured to himself, walking calmly back into the lounge before snapping his fingers. 

Instantly, what had been his usual strawberry colored suit beforehand, had changed to a suit much like the one he'd worn out to the electro swing night with Angel. Fitting black fabric that complimented the ends of his hair, he supposed. Unlike last time though, his tie was a blood red color. 

Moments later, Alastor was hearing his name being called by Angel. As he turned around, Alastor gave the other a once over, smiling happily.   
"Looking dashing, my dear."

Angel made his way into the lounge and looked Alastor up and down just as he did, smirking at the compliment.

The Radio Demon grinned, taking one of Angel's hands and bringing it up to his lips for a small kiss.   
"Now then. I do believe the entertainment is set to begin! Let us indulge the audience, my Angel."

"Why, thank you! The same goes for you~"   
He purred, lowering the Tommy in his lower set of hands with the second strapped to his back. As Alastor took one of his hands and brought it to his lips, the spider's heart skipped, left leg twitching a few times. 

"You've already sold me, baby, you don't gotta keep pushin'~"   
The spider hummed in response with a wide grin before pulling Alastor in to wrap an arm around his neck.

Alastor smiled wide, in an extremely good mood from the premise alone of what they were about to do.   
As Angel brought an arm around his neck, Alastor glanced up a little, bringing their eye contact together for a moment. 

"Give them a show they can't forget."   
He nodded, boldly bringing a hand to cup Angel's cheek a moment before pulling away, striding over to the door.   
"Now, we don't have a moment to waste my dear! As soon as the workers there see us, they'll want us out immediately without a doubt. We shall have to be swift!"

Angel unwrapped his arm from Alastor and followed him with a big, childlike smile.   
"Don't worry. I got everything figured out! Mazie will probably be in the back office around this time so we'll have our fun, she'll be drawn out by the racket and then I'll have my playtime."   
He replied as he put the second gun on his back for the time being.

Nodding at that, Alastor moved over to the door, it opening.   
"Perfect, my dear! Mazie won't even know what's hit her until it's too late I assume!"   
The Radio Demon grinned, holding the door for Angel, waiting for him to step out.

Angel stepped out with a small 'thank you' and took the arm that was offered to him, the door closing behind them.  
"This is gunna be fuckin' great! Hopefully you'll enjoy the show~"   
He then bit his lip to try to contain his excitement.

"Oh, I know it will, my dear... I know it will..."   
Alastor knew that for a fact, if this was going to be anything like last time, he was definitely going to enjoy the show indeed... and the best part was? No one was going to see this coming.   
Summoning his microphone, Alastor continued on in the direction of the center of Hell. 

As they walked, Angel could only imagine the groveling and cries of his victims. There would definitely be quite a few who had done Angel wrong in some way or another, and that was just an added bonus. 

If Alastor hadn't been up for it today, the spider would have gone by himself regardless. He was too excited for this to happen since Alastor had given him the idea back in the living world.

Alastor was happy for Angel over the fact that he was finally getting the revenge he deserved and craved. Those demons had wronged him and made him work well over what he should have been, not to mention, the owner Mazie was no doubt a buddy of Valentino's.

The Radio Demon would be happy to see that club _burn_ when it came down to it. 

The further they walked into the main city, the scummier the demons around seemed to get, a lot of them taking note of the ruler of Hell passing by, alongside the famous Angel Dust- an occurrence that was happening more often than not these days. 

Soon enough though, Mazie's was in sight. Alastor looked to Angel to see if he held any sort of reaction to even seeing the pathetic fluorescently lit building.

By this time, Angel had managed to conceal his excitement, expression now content and almost cocky with his head held high. He knew he needed to save his excitement and energy for their little date night. 

The spider could feel Alastor's eyes on him, causing his focus to turn to the deer and give a calm yet mischievous smirk.

Alastor smiled warmly back at Angel as they approached the club. The booming music was loud from even a few meters away, the animalistic noises of demons inside signaling that yes, Friday nights at Mazie's were _extremely_ busy. 

"After you, my dear."   
Alastor grinned, pushing the door open for Angel to step in. Immediately, the music was louder, the stale smell from inside drifting out.

Angel bowed his head in thanks, not willing to strain his voice just yet. The moment Angel stepped in, he pulled one of the Tommy's off of his back with a soft hum.   
He then turned to Alastor, figuring a warning should be set down.   
"If I end up gettin' ya, just know it's an accident. I ain't gunna be able to control myself in here once I get started."   
He explained, leaning in close so he wouldn't have to yell over the music.   
With that set down, Angel took a few more steps into the crowded lobby. This was perfect.

The moment they stepped in the club, Alastor listened to Angels word of warning with a gentle nod of understanding. "No worries my dear. Now, you go have your fun. I shall simply sit back and enjoy the show!"

Stepping away from the arachnid, not really wanting to get caught in any of the gunfire, Alastor slowly strode through the club, his microphone tapping along the floor beside him as he calmly walked.

Angel made sure to move back towards the doors and lock them to ensure there was no chance of escape for anyone. With narrowed eyes he brought the gun up and readied it. A few workers noticed the duo as they walked in, the one behind the bar was about to pick up the phone and call Mazie out but froze when she saw Angel with the guns. She clearly knew of what he was able to do with them. 

The spider's finger pulled the trigger and the near deafening sound of continuous gunshots rang through the space. Moving his aim swiftly from left to right, bodies immediately began dropping to the floor, mostly of dead victims and some of scared patrons and workers alike. 

Angel's adrenaline was beginning to rise, the sadistic and maniacal grin taking over his features. Oh, how he wished Valentino was there. He'd take full advantage and end that sorry sleaze lord slowly and painfully right then and there.

The arachnid didn't stop with his swift motions, even after the mag was emptied with the clinking sound of bullet shells hitting the floor, his lower set of hands found their way into his shirt and pulled out a new one to replace the empty cartridge.

It was absolute music to the Radio Demon's ears just as it always was, the sound of gunfire followed by the screams of sinners in pain and fear.   
"Ah, it never gets old."   
Alastor sighed happily, demons running and bumping past him in their attempts to escape. 

Wanting to still watch the delicious action, Alastor sat himself down near the bar, grabbing a drink that someone had left out, and taking a swig.   
Nothing less than a malignant grin settled across the Radio Demon's face as he watched Angel swimming in carnage, resembling that of a cold blooded psychopath. It was truly beautiful.

Of course, a few demons had guns on them too and took aim at the spider. A few hits managed to be made but that didn't stop Angel. If anything, it fueled him further as the bullets managed to plant themselves in his left shoulder and another in his right thigh. 

Yes, there was pain, but it was a pleasurable pain as the screams and wails of his victims rang out in time with the shots. The clinking of the shells between mags. 

All that was happening, it was all so beautiful. Never had murdering been done so elegantly and ruthless, Alastor concluded as he watched Angel take and take life after life. The body count was rapidly racking up more and more by the second, blood like a scarlet haze hanging in the air.

The drink in the Radio Demons hand was long forgotten, his focus on Angel and Angel alone.   
The skill, the precision, _oh_ the entertainment- Alastor could hardly contain himself as he twitched eagerly in his seat a little. 

Angel strode around the area gracefully as he made sure to leave no one alive, however, one demon that was cowering in a corner caught his eye.   
"Oh, Alastor my sweet! I've got one here for ya~"   
The spider sang out, looking down at a demon was on his phone, frantically typing away- practically sweating.

Alastor was so distracted that the deer almost didn't hear the spider as he called out to him sweetly, pointing across the main area over to a pathetic roach of a demonic, cowering like the classless oaf he was. 

Almost jumping up out of his seat at this opportunity, drink smashing to the floor, Alastor quickly strode over to his prey, static rapidly gaining in volume as he got closer.

"My dear, I can't thank you enough... for a moment I thought you weren't going to leave anyone for me!"   
Alastor smiled, eyes narrowing in Angel's direction as he gently knelt down beside his now victim.

Angel actually knew who this demon was quite well.   
"I figured I'd be nice and give ya one of Valentino's little shitbags to mangle a bit~"   
The spider grinned.   
"Let him finish his message to his boss first though, make sure he knows that he's my next target."

Alastor nodded, graciously letting the demon complete his message, thumbs tapping away frantically at his phone screen as he blabbered out plea after plea for mercy. But of course, none would be given. This was Hell, what kind of demon would give another mercy?

The arachnid slowly knelt next to the deer and sadistically grinned, reaching out for Alastor and turning his chin with his finger to face him. Tilting his head slightly, Angel brought their lips together in a quick yet heated kiss, humming softly into it.

Alastor's gaze moved away from the demon scum a minute, a soft expression slowly settling upon his features as he looked across at Angel Dust, the spider turning his head to bring their lips together. It was heated with a hint of hunger- not something Alastor we used to, but he absolutely loved it. He could taste blood upon Angel's lips from somewhere and when the spider shortly pulled away, it left the deer with a feeling he never thought he'd feel... 

"I wanna watch this one~"   
The arachnid purred as he stood up again, now taking note of the mix of others and his own blood on his clothes. He didn't care much though. If anything, he loved it.

"Let's make this one slow, hm? Since he works for Valentino and all, I'm sure he's used to having torture like this dished out."  
Alastor's face was back to menacing in an instant, a small knife materializing in the deer demon's hands upon his command. The blade was no longer than his middle finger, yet was as sharp as anything.

Angel grinned, tilting his chin upwards as he bit his lip in anticipation. This demon in particular managed to get Angel in trouble countless times with Valentino, so he would think of this as an apology on the underlings behalf.

Despite having taken a small breather, Angel was still seething and his adrenaline was still in full swing as he shifted himself towards the poles, deciding to have a little dance as he waited for Mazie to get the probable dicks out of her throat and make her way down to the chaos.   
The music was now quieter, making it easier for everything to be heard. The Tommy still in his lower set of hands, Angel pulled himself up onto the poll and began to twirl himself upon it all while watching Alastor work away as well as any other signs of movement on the side.

The demon would not shut up, that was what immediately annoyed Alastor the most. The static that surrounded the deer only got louder and louder with every second that passed. 

"Now, my good fellow. No use repenting for your sins _now_ , you're already in Hell!"   
Alastor laughed, twirling the small knife in his hand a couple of times before violently driving it down straight through the demon's chest.   
A beautiful shriek of pain rang out through the club as the Radio Demon swiftly pulled the slim knife back out again. 

"Why, of course, I do not want to deface your body too much-"   
Pausing, the Radio Demon grabbed one of the demons hands, pinning it down to the filthy flooring, the knife keeping it on the ground with where it stuck messily out of the middle of his bloodied palm.   
"I plan to use your body for a dish... a secret ingredient I think my dear Angel over there will most appreciate..."   
Whispering that last part now, so not to ruin the surprise for Angel, Alastor snapped his fingers once again, a much larger knife suddenly appearing in his hands.

Angel couldn't help but shiver and grin at the sound of the demon's cries, however, the sound of hurried footsteps echoing out from through the back hallway suddenly alerted Angel.   
"Oh, just in time!~"   
The spider chimed, knowing full well that it was Mazie herself making her way in.   
He dropped the larger gun and pulled the one off of his back, setting it on the floor beneath him before peeling himself off of the pole. His main target was among them and, my god, Angel was _so_ excited.

Alastor was indeed enjoying every second of this demon's demise, however the moment that the door to the back hallway opened, the deer stopped. Mazie, Angel's main target for the night, was here.   
"Ah, what a shame. I suppose I shall have to wrap things up here quicker than I would have liked."   
Alastor smiled down at his current victim, not even letting him speak another word before the large knife was being rammed into the front of his skull, blood spurting up onto Alastor's face as a result. 

Quickly removing the knife, the sound of the skull cracking further as he did so, Alastor shuddered, his eyes shining a deep scarlet red color as he opened his mouth, the sharp edge of the knife running lightly across his tongue as he licked the blood that covered it.   
"Delectable..." 

However, Alastor had a final showdown to watch. He wouldn't miss Mazie's demise for the world. Especially not if it was being done by Angel Dust himself. 

Slowly standing, Alastor lightly waltzed over to the pole where Angel had been dancing, the deer taking a seat on the steps that led up to the small stage. And now, he waited.

As soon as the doors opened, Angel started to make his way over. However, a demon that still had a bit of life left in it tried grabbing Angel's ankle, to which the spider responded by kicking the demon off of him, starting stomping its head in.   
"Don't. Fuckin'. Touch. Me. You. Piece. Of. _Shit!_ "   
Angel growled between the motions of bringing the heel of his boot down on the demon's head, blood and brain matter scattering the already puddled floor and coating the spider's boot even more.

With that demon taken care of, Angel continued on his way over to Mazie, who was absolutely horrified by the condition her club was in. Her eyes moved over to Angel as he made his way over, grinning oh so happily.

"Well, if it ain't the woman I've been _itchin'_ to see!"   
Angel exclaimed, arms opening wide as if welcoming her to his slice of Hell that he'd just created only moments ago.

Mazie indeed, was absolutely horrified by the state of her club the moment she walked through those doors. Bullets had smashed and destroyed practically everything, not to mention the plethora of bodies and, consequently, the blood that stained the entire interior.

Mazie herself hadn't heard the gunfire initially, having been a little occupied out in one of the back rooms, however she'd left the room only to be met with screams of somewhere. 

"Angel, what the _FUCK_ have you done?!!"   
The demon practically screeched, presuming that the ex porn star was the perpetrator of all of this, given the guns that were in his hands.   
"Get the fuck outta here, get _OUT_ of my club you _WHORE!_ "   
She was seething, everything that was hers was completely destroyed, employees included.

The spider only laughed, throwing his head back a bit.

"Aw, I thought ya woulda been happy to see your main money maker again! I'm really... _REALLY_ happy to see you."   
He continued his way closer to her.

Mazie growled in frustration, still standing her ground as the spider made his way closer. 

"See, I ain't leavin' 'til I get what I came here for."   
Angel's grin started to grow, now grabbing the woman by the arms with his lower set of hands firmly with dangerously narrowed eyes.   
"Say ya missed me~"

"I swear to fuck Angel Dust, the moment you leave this building, you're gonna be regrettin' this for what little time you got left."   
Her own words were a threat, of course, but as the spider's hands firmly grabbed her and she fell witness to the others stare, a pang of fear shot through her. 

There was no point questioning what Angel wanted, that much was obvious. Mazie might as well have asked him whether he wanted her head on a platter or a tray. 

"I ain't saying shit for you."   
There was a poison to her own words as she snarled, clearing her throat before spitting right up in Angel's face, following that with a grin.

Angel only chuckled at her actions.   
"Wish I could say I'll miss ya and mean it."   
He sighed, pulling the demon out to where Alastor would get a clear view of the action before forcing Mazie down onto the floor in between multiple bloodied and mangled bodies, gore splashing from the force of Mazie landing. The spider straddled her, making sure that his knees held her wrists down. 

He slid one hand into his boot and pulled out a pistol and a cartridge, humming as he loaded the gun casually. 

"I kinda liked ya at first, but ya became a _huge_ bitch as soon as Valentino came crawlin' in like the pathetic roach he is. Sad, really."

Mazie didn't bother struggling. There was no point and if she wanted to keep what little dignity she had left; she would shut up and wait for the probable bullet to be pushed into her skull.   
Nothing more was said on her part safe for a few groans as she was harshly pushed down to the bloodied floor, the spider sitting on top of her.

The spider turned his next question towards Alastor.   
"Whatdya think I should do first, Al? Any suggestions?"

Mazie had full faith in Valentino squishing this spider for good, so there were no worries there.   
The demon had been so caught up in the destruction of her club and Angel, that Mazie hadn't even noticed the other demon who silently watched.   
The moment she saw him, her eyes widened a little in fear.  
"Hey hey hey... wait a second-" 

Alastor had indeed been watching with a smile upon his face the entire time. It was just getting good and when Angel finally called out to him, Alastor stood from where he was sat. 

"Why, it's always such a shame to see a dear without a smile on her face."   
He began, that sadistic vibe practically radiating off of him. With a snap of his fingers, the small knife he'd used on the other demon earlier was clattering to the floor beside Angel. 

"Perhaps you can, help her along with that grin."   
Pressing up the corners of his own lips in an even wider smile, Alastor's eyes met Mazie's.

Angel raised a brow at the knife that was now beside him before swiftly picking it up and set the gun aside. A knife would be far more enjoyable anyways.

"Ain't a bad idea~"   
Angel purred with a large grin of his own, now looking down at the woman beneath him. 

"I'll give ya the choice here, Mazie-"   
Angel began as one of his free hands tightly gripped her jaw, tilting her head upwards and started dragging the knife roughly down the side of her face.   
"-quick and painless... or slow and agonizing?~"   
The spider asked softly, gripping her jaw even tighter so she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. 

With Mazie making muffled noises to try and say something, Angel leaned down closer to her face.   
"Sorry, toots. I can't hear ya, so, guess I'll choose for ya."   
With that, he brought the knife to her lips and let go of her jaw so he and Alastor would be able to properly hear her pathetic attempts in begging for a quick death and soon screams to follow.

Mazie, regrettably, had tears in her eyes as she tried to struggle out of the spider's grasp. The moment that the knife was given to Angel, Mazie knew she was in for a painful erasure. 

The knife painfully slid down the side of her face, blood pooling to the surface of her skin as tears finally began to roll down her cheeks, mixing in with the blood. 

She tried over and over to mutter pleas to end her quickly right then, but to no avail were they even listened to. 

Alastor watched, standing quietly behind Angel as he dished out the torture for his latest boss. It took everything within the deer not to join in and help out with the torture, but he knew this was for Angel and Angel alone to do. 

The blood that seeped out of Mazie was mesmerizing, Alastor watching every drop with such precision.

With Mazie's mouth slightly open, Angel slipped the knife in and very slowly brought it over to the left corner first.

The power coursing through the arachnid at this point was tremendous and dangerous. He'd always been fairly quick with his deeds, but this was a special occasion and he wanted to savor all of it. 

Guiding the blade painfully slowly through Mazie's cheek, Angel's grin only grew wider. Every bit of blood that surfaced only fueled him more. The skin ripping easily, almost like butter with how sharp the knife was. 

He loved the fact that the thick red liquid that escaped her fresh wounds poured into her mouth, making her choke and interrupt her failing pleas.

Alastor, even if he wanted too, couldn't take his eyes away. Slowly reaching forwards, Alastor pressed a hand to Angel's shoulder, his grip slowly and unknowingly tightening as he watched Mazie wriggle and give gargling screams, her begs for mercy becoming more and more unrecognizable as she began to choke on her own blood.

"Oh, Angel, my dear..."   
The Radio Demon quietly breathed out, his body still occasionally twitching from this magnificent scene before him, all orchestrated by the one he'd fallen for...

Angel finished with the left side of Mazie's face and began working the right side.

"Another request, Al?~"   
The spider asked, wide, maniacal, mismatched eyes not leaving his victim that writhed from under him. 

The spider finished with Mazie's other cheek and pulled the knife away, running the blade over his own cheek now, smearing the blood of his victim over his face while making a small cut. The pain made him melt a bit, adding to the two bullet wounds he acquired not long ago.

Slowly removing his hand away from Angel's shoulder, Alastor was the one this time to trail a finger up to Angel's chin, bringing the spider to face him, his own gaze wide eyed, smile as dangerous as the others. 

The Radio Demons thumb gently spread the blood around on Angel's cheek before he pulled it away, licking up the red liquid. 

Leaning in to the spider, Alastor gently whispered to him.   
"Break some bones for me, will you?~"

Angel's attention moved up to Alastor, biting his lip with a smirk as he listened to the request. His eyes trailing back down to the demon who was still sputtering and choking on her own gore. 

"Anything for you, babe~"   
He replied, moving off of the woman and stood, grabbing her legs and held her knees at his hips before flipping her onto her front while keeping her legs still to get her spine at a negative arch. The spider then set his knee at the lumbar and drove it down to the floor as hard as he could, Mazie's pelvis hitting the floor as her spine snapped and broke. 

The spider gave a pleasured groan of sorts at the sound, left leg twitching as the demon broke out in a loud shrill of pure pain and agony.   
"That's right. Sing for me, Mazie!~"

That snapping, popping and breaking sound, oh how it never failed to get Alastor going. The fountain of blood framed Mazie's ugly and mangled body perfectly, her screams of pain being cut short once the snapping of her spine had rung out, spluttering of blood instead following. 

Alastor had butchered victims in this way before, and the bloodier they were? The more chance it had of leaving him with an overwhelming feeling of absolute pleasure. One that would freeze his entire body, providing the Radio Demon with a sadistic sort of desire that would usually never arise, had not brutality and sheer bloody sadism not been involved. The Radio Demon did not seek out those sorts of worthless pleasures, however in situations like these, that rarity of a feeling began to take over.

Angel dropped Mazie's lower half to the floor, blood splashing as her limp mess hit the floor. 

The arachnid knelt beside the demon and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head up from the sea of blood she laid in.

"Good to see you're still breathing. I ain't done with you yet~"   
He then turned to Alastor with half lidded eyes, a mix of his and Mazie's gore dripping from his cheek, a smirk still pulled at his lips.   
"Any other requests before I finish her off?~"

Breathing a little heavier than normal, Alastor found his eyes slowly peeling away from Mazie's body, over to Angel Dust. He looked... incredible. The blood dripping like liquid gold from his face, that insanity trapped in his eyes finally being displayed for the entirety of Hell to see. A quality that, while many demons down here had, none had the skills and style to express them in such an entertaining and enticing way like the spider did. 

Alastor took a small step forwards, his own eyes half lidded as Angel's question was voiced.

The Radio Demon's mindset was slowly clouding, a rather embarrassing issue forming, body feeling a little warm as he knelt down beside Mazie, ignoring Angel's questioning before scooping up some of the demon's blood, making a show of dripping it into his mouth, eyes closing.

Angel stayed silent, watching Alastor closely. Without another request being made, the spider took initiative and grabbed one of Mazie's arms and brought it up behind her, using one of his lower hands to push down on her shoulder blade.   
Another loud snap erupted as Angel broke her shoulder, and then another as he used his knee to break her elbow.

With that, he dropped her and grabbed the knife again, raising it above his head and brought it down into the back of her head with a loud crack as her skull broke. The spider then smashed her face against the floor six times without pause. 

Some might have called this overkill and unnecessary, but to Angel? This could only be described as fun and pleasurable, possibly holding back. 

With Mazie now mangled and positively dead, Angel looked over to Alastor with a grin, panting lightly.   
"Well?~"

With every snap and gruesome twitch that Mazie's massacred body made after the grand finale was orchestrated on Angel's part, Alastor felt himself getting dangerously close to snapping completely. 

Alastor didn't see it as overkill at all.   
"Quite the performance my dear..."   
Alastor breathed out, gently standing, his body twitching as his now even more apparent and embarrassing issue came to light with the Radio Demon standing upright.

**⚠️STEAMY HOTNESS AHEAD, KIDS⚠️**

"Absolutely _ravishing_..."

Angel watched as Alastor stood, now noticing the issue that had arisen for the Radio Demon, a thick bulge in his pants very apparent. The spider wasn't sure what he was to do or say about any of this now- but sweet Satan was it _hot_.

Steering forwards, Alastor brought both of the spider's cheeks into his hands, pulling him up for a desperate kiss, the blood that stained his lips mixing in with the blood that dripped down to Angel's. The scent of a mass murder filled the stuffy, bloodied air which only urged Alastor on all the more.

As Alastor held his cheeks, the spider rose but stayed on his knees. With lips against his own, Angel didn't hesitate in returning the kiss as his eyes closed. He held Alastor's hand against his cheek and gripped his stained jacket with the other three. 

If Angel had known that cold blooded murder aroused Alastor to this extent, he would have done it a _long_ time ago. But, because it was happening now, he had no complaints.   
The metallic taste of blood was prominent on his tongue as he slowly started to come down from his natural high.

Alastor continued to hold the kiss for as long as he could in this position, it turning a little heated, Alastor driven by the murderous events that evening. 

"Quite a performance indeed... such entertainment my dear..."   
Pulling away for a brief second, continuing on from what he was saying a moment ago, Alastor moved his gaze down to meet Angel's, something unrecognizable and new behind his eyes. It was dangerous, exciting and desperate. Immediately pulling Angel back in, Alastor's lips slowly pathed their way down to the spider's bloodied neck, slightly licking up patches of the red, occasionally scraping the tips of his deadly sharp teeth down Angel's neck.

Angel panted heavily when the kiss was broken, eyes opening slightly to look up at Alastor as he slowly brought himself to stand. The sound of blood sloshing at his feet in the now quiet environment. Music was still playing softly in the background and the dimmed lights still gradually changed colors in a smooth gradient. 

With Alastor now attacking his neck with his mouth, the spider turned his head slightly and tilted it to the side, exposing more of his neck for the Radio Demon to ravage. All four of Angel's hands held onto Alastor's coat, holding his breath as he was unsure if it would ruin everything on Alastor's part of he made any noises. He wasn't about to risk this by doing anything. He now handed Alastor full control and wouldn't do anything unless he was told to for the time being.

Taking a deep breath, Alastor found himself lightly biting down upon Angel's neck, wanting to cause the other the pain that he knew Angel would want. 

The gunshot wounds Angel had already sustained, looked pretty painful, Alastor had already noticed those earlier, however filled with adrenaline, it was clear that Angel didn't care about those. And right now? Neither did the Radio Demon. 

Alastor groaned, his eyes closed tightly as he sank his teeth into Angel's neck, creating a few marks of painful pleasure upon the arachnid.

As the spider felt Alastor bite down, Angel's shoulders raised a bit and his hands balled into fists, gripping the fabric of the deer's coat.

His posture then softened and his left leg began to twitch and shake as he embraced the new pain, letting out a hesitant and shaky moan. His fists unclenched and instead clawed at the fabric that hid Alastor's body.

"Alastor... fuck~"   
His voice was breathy and soft with a lustful hint as it began to grow inside of him and under his skirt, causing him to become needy and more desperate.

Bringing an arm to Angel's waist, Alastor pulled the spider closer to him, his arm wrapping around the others waist entirely as he continued to kiss down and down Angel's neck, biting as he went. 

With how close the two of them were to each other, Alastor could feel Angel's slowly growing arousal- and if anything, it only spurred him on more.   
Slowly, the deer began to push the other backwards, aiming for the bloodied and stained flooring that was like a pool of death.

Being this close to Alastor and in such a fashion was almost hard to believe. He could feel the deer's physical excitement as well through their clothes. Angel could only imagine what this could have been like and for it to actually be happening- well, like many things that had happened between them, it was almost like a dream. 

The spider complied with Alastor's wishes and let himself sink back onto the soaked floor, letting go of him as he laid back on an empty space between wrecked bodies. The blood on the floor immediately soaking and staining the clothes Angel wore along with his hair and fluff.

Looking up at Alastor to see what he'd do next; Angel panted and gave him a pleading stare that begged him to continue. He refused to say anything in fear it would ruin everything for them.

Alastor, as he lowered himself to the ground, pressed a hand firmly to Angel's chest once he was down, his other free hand running through the blood on the ground before dragging his bloody hand down Angel's neck and through his fluffy chest, beginning to undo the buttons of his pink shirt. 

Alastor was becoming inpatient, his sudden sadistic needs heightening as the deer began to take off the others shirt a bit more aggressively, his other hand now moving up to Angel's blood stained hair, fingers running through it hungrily.

Angel tilted his head back slightly, exposing more of his neck and puffed his chest out, his lower set of hands helping with the buttons while the upper set worked on Alastor's black jacket. 

The spider arched his back up into Alastor's touch as he peeled the now blood-soaked shirt off of himself and cast it aside, flaunting the wound on his left shoulder.

He watched Alastor closely and made sure to stay vigilant in reading his expressions and body language to pick up on any hints as to what he wanted him to do.

With Angel helping Alastor out of his jacket, tossing that one aside too, that left Alastor with his dress shirt, a few splatters of blood staining patches. 

The bullet wound that was inflicted in Angel's left shoulder immediately caught Alastor's attention, the deer pressing his thumb deeply into the wound, blood slowly dripping out. 

Other hand slowly trailing down Angel's body, his other thumb stuck itself into the bullet wound on Angel's thigh, one that Alastor had taken note of earlier. 

Angel's back arched even more as his wounds were gouged, the bullets themselves buried deeper into the tissue.

The spider let out a loud, breathy moan as his entire body quivered with his eyes shutting tightly. His four hands, now free, were thrown down into the gore he laid in, causing it to splash. 

The arachnid's body pressed up into Alastor's fingers, urging him deeper. This only caused his moans to grow louder as the bullets were found and were lodged in deeper.

The blood that was splattered up into the air splashed upon Alastor, the deer's own breath hitching. His hand that was gouging the wound upon Angel's thigh slowly began to inch upwards, sharp nail of his index finger creating a thin line of blood all the way up, nudging his skirt upwards a little. 

Alastor pressed his body forwards, face burying itself into Angel's bloodied shoulder as he dragged his finger out from the wound, biting down with his sharp teeth upon the delicate wounded flesh.

Angel continued giving moans of mixed pain and pleasure, legs shaking and giving a kick once in a while.   
"A-Alastor!~"   
He breathed heavily.   
The arachnid had definitely endured things like this before, however it was mainly against his own will, so naturally this scenario brought so much more pleasure to him. 

The spiders hips bucked upwards in a desperate attempt to get Alastor to speed up the process a bit. The teasing driving him _insane_.

Angels moans were most entertaining, and the fact that he too was getting enjoyment and pleasure from Alastor's sadistic play, well that was just the icing on the cake.   
The deer received his own great pleasure from teasing Angel this way, he thought of it as stringing out their torture, leaving his victim begging for more...

"Oh, Angel darling~"   
Alastor finally groaned, his voice low and sultry.   
Finally, he began to undo the buttons of his pants, impatience growing almost unbearable.

With the hand that had nudged Angel's skirt up, Alastor pushed it up a little more, his gaze moving across to make eye contact with the spider.

As Alastor pulled away, Angel's body relaxed a bit, eyes opening again as he found the Radio Demon's eyes. His breathing was labored and as his skirt was brought up, his erection practically sprung free, the thin panties he wore not being able to contain him. 

As Alastor spoke his name, the spider's breath hitched and shook. He began undoing Alastor's dress shirt and removing it all while giving him pleading eyes.   
" _Please~_ "

Allowing Angel to undo his dress shirt, Alastor was swift in finishing the unbuttoning his own pants, inching the material down as he pressed himself forwards, groaning softly under his breath as he felt their erect cocks grind against each other.

As Angel's body was embraced and brought closer, all four arms wrapped around Alastor- the upper set around his neck and the lower set around his chest. 

The deer's own body twitched a little, tail twitching too from behind him as he brought both arms now underneath Angel, pulling his slender frame closer. 

The spider's eyes were pleading, begging Alastor to push forwards, and that deep desire within the deer did just that, grinding his hips harshly against the arachnid's.

Arms wrapped around the spider, hands and arms completely drenched in blood from a abundance of different sources, Alastor let out the smallest, breathy moan as his own erection finally got a taste of the pleasure it craved before the deer moved one of his hands down to properly position himself to Angel's ass.

As the Radio Demon positioned himself, Angel prepared by relaxing his body as much as he could bring himself to with the exception of his left leg, which, as it always did when he was turned on and horny, twitched and jostled around as both appendages wrapped around the deer's hips in an attempt to urge him forward in thrusting. 

This was going to be interesting, Angel having not been able to see the size of what he was dealing with and only blood to lubricate to some extent. He felt Alastor's thick cock against his own smaller twink, but that wasn't necessarily enough.

As soon as Alastor began pushing himself forward, the tight crevice allowed him to sink in, Angel's breath catching in his throat as he felt the Radio Demon's thickness penetrate him; causing a loud, lustful growling moan to break free from the spider's throat, his nails digging into the deer's back.

It had been a long while for Alastor, doing something like this. While he fairly often wallowed in pure, cold blooded murder, very rarely was it something to this scale to get him this worked up and to want to even think about indulging in something sexual. 

But here he was. 

Angel, as Alastor was bound to find out, was extremely tight- which was quite surprising to Alastor for obvious reasons.   
The moment the Radio Demon felt nails digging into his skin, a low lustful groan escaped his lips, the deer also slightly feeling some sort of twisted pleasure from the pain.

Angel moaned and panted, dragging his nails across Alastor's skin roughly as he let the Radio Demon do as he pleased. 

He wasn't Hell's top porn star for nothing. A tight ass and a 'willingness' to do anything got him that title, to which he was throwing away. 

Bringing his hand down to the ground that aided in his positioning, Alastor covered his hand in more blood before mindlessly smearing it across his own face in pleasure as he pushed his hips as far as they could go, his other arm still wrapped around Angel tightly.

With Alastor completely submerged inside of him, Angel could feel himself only grow hotter, left leg shaking like mad as it stayed tightly wrapped around the Radio Demon's hip as the tip of the demons cock grazed past his sweet spot.  
The spider moved one of his lower hands down to gently stroke the deer's tail, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he leaned into Alastor's neck, kissing and carefully nipping at the flesh.

This time as he unexpectedly felt his tail being touched, while Alastor did flinch just slightly at the touch, he didn't pull away, instead another small groan escaping his lips as he slowly began to roll his hips as a result. 

The kisses to his neck were different, but welcomed all the same and the occasional nips from Angel's pointed teeth only provided more teasing pleasure.   
Quiet static began to cut through the air as Alastor began to thrust his hips a bit more roughly, arms around Angel still, the nails from his left hand digging into Angel's upper right shoulder, drawing more blood to add to what was already around.

The spider wanted to bite down and give Alastor a few love bites of his own, but knew that if he did, he might end up losing control and release his venom accidentally.   
That was a risk he wasn't willing to take, seeing as he hadn't used his bite since Lucifer and drugs were used constantly as well.

The spider moved his other lower hand while the other continued with Alastor's tail, looking for something he could use to bite and use all of his venom on. 

As soon as his hand found something, he pulled away from the deer's neck and brought a corpse's arm up and bit down into it, releasing the toxins as blood started to pour into his mouth and down his chin and cheeks, covering himself in even more gore with heavy moans.

Alastor watched with lidded eyes, hips jolting forwards as he gazed at all of the blood pooling down the spider's face, somewhat grateful that the arachnid hadn't chosen to bite him with loaded fangs. 

The deer was now thrusting against Angel at an even, albeit still rather desperate and harsh pace. As the blood dripped down Angel's chin, Alastor reached up for him, pulling the arm from the spider's clenched jaw, a chunk staying in the spider's mouth which he spit out immediately along with a large amount of blood with a loud moan. The Radio Demon's thick erection hitting his walls and ramming into his prostate now.

Alastor pulled their lips together for a heated kiss once the corpse was discarded off to the side.   
The spider complied as Alastor brought their lips together in a searing kiss, the blood that was still in his mouth found its way into Alastor's mouth and down both of their chins.   
The Radio Demon's eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head as he tasted the blood upon his lips from Angel's mouth.

Pleasured moans escaped against the deer's lips, Angel shifting in Alastor's lap a bit as he continued his deep movements, trying to get him to hit his sweet spot directly.  
"Harder, Alastor- _Please!~_ "   
Angel whimpered when he pulled away for a brief moment.

Nodding a little at Angel's request as they pulled away, the deer pressed the spider down a little harder onto the bloodied floor, rolling his hips harsher now, doing as Angel had asked him.

With Alastor's aggression and harder thrusts, Angel's back arched as he dug his nails deep into the deer's shoulders and dragged them down, ripping the skin of his biceps a bit.   
The spider could feel himself getting close to his climax, his body tightening and throbbing around Alastor's cock. The hand that wasn't fiddling with his tail grabbed one of the Radio Demon's hands and brought it back to the wound on his shoulder.

"More-"   
He panted.   
"More pain!~"

Alastor simply _couldn't_ say no that. Angel below him looked absolutely wrecked, his face- entire body covered head to toe in the deep crimson liquid, some his own, the majority being from the other demons of his massacre. 

The sound of Angel's moans were absolutely euphoric to the deer, his thrusts soon becoming a little sloppy as he felt his own climax bearing. 

With Angel guiding his hand back over to the large bloodied dent in the spider's shoulder, fur all bloody and matted, Alastor violently gouged three of his pointed fingers into the pool of red, forcing some of the blood out, small chunks of flesh being pulled out too. No doubt this would leave a nasty scar on the spider, but as far as Alastor was concerned, nothing could compare to this. 

The arachnid threw his head back, eyes rolling up into his head as Alastor happily dug his fingers into the wound without hesitation. He couldn't hold back a pleasured and pained scream, throat aching.

This action had sent him over completely, unable to hold his orgasm at bay anymore. He finally let himself cum just as Alastor was pulling his fingers out, his entire body shaking heavily, left leg shaking and kicking violently. The blood beneath them splashing and sloshing around them as Angel's white, sticky seed coated both of their stomachs.

Throwing his head back, mouth open wide as he buried his bloodied fingers into his mouth, licking up all the blood with a few groans, Alastor felt his orgasm begin to harshly wash over him shortly after the arachnid's. The Radio Demon grunting, his breathing labored as he looked down at Angel, his vision blurred from the blood. He was far less vocal than Angel, but that didn't mean his pleasure wasn't equal.

The spider's ass tightened and throbbed more aggressively, begging for Alastor to fill him with his hot cum.   
Angel, in his orgasmic haze, grabbed the Radio Demon and pulled him down, suddenly sinking his teeth deep into the deer's shoulder. There wasn't any more venom to worry about, so Alastor would be safe.   
As far as Angel was concerned, this was them marking each other. The worsened wound on his shoulder marked him as Alastor's and the deep bite on Alastor marked him as Angel's.

Leaning forwards as he felt himself cumming, Alastor let out a throaty moan, feeling sharp teeth sinking deep into his own shoulder as he filled Angel to the brim.

The throbbing in his shoulder was good. It felt so good, and while the two of them were an absolute mess... it was fantastic. Bloodlust and lust in general finally sated, Alastor let himself collapse above Angel Dust, lips lazily kissing the spider's neck where his head lay for a moment, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath and sense of self.

Angel continued to moan and whine even as he bit down, only letting go when he felt Alastor finish with an exhausted whimper and moan. 

His mind was ever so slowly beginning to defog and thoughts becoming clearer, eyes closing as he kept himself in the moment. Feeling Alastor lightly kiss at his neck kept him relaxed. The spider wrapped his four arms around the deer in a tired embrace.

"...I love you..."   
He whispered softly between heavy breaths.

Not bothering to move off of Angel just yet, Alastor snaked his arms around the spider in return, simply holding him for a moment, equally as tired. 

"I... love you too..."   
The deer whispered back, finally regaining his breath a little. 

Now that he was finally coming back to himself, Alastor noticed how messy the two of them were. Sure, he didn't mind being covered in blood, but he did feel rather gross now that he thought about the other fluids. Usually, he would have done something about it, but to be totally honest he was far too exhausted.

Angel couldn't help but smile weakly as the words were repeated back. He gave a small chuckle, recounting all that had just happened. He was starting to really feel the pain, though.

"Hey... Al? I'm gunna need ya to do somethin' for me real quick... when ya can."   
The spider panted out after a few moments, now practically a limp disaster on the floor.

Alastor, as he heard the other, he slowly nodded, clearing his throat a little before replying.   
"Of course, my dear, what is it?"   
He spoke, voice gravelly and dry.

There was a slight pain in his side from where his healing wound had been knocked a little, but it wasn't anything compared to Angel's shoulder and thigh. 

Slowly pushing himself up, Alastor rolled off of Angel, pulling out of the spider with a small groan.

Angel held his breath for a moment as Alastor removed himself, letting out a grunt of his own, the cum that filled him no longer had anything to keep it in, leaving it to gush from his body.

"I'd love to keep the bullets in my body, but... they gotta come out-"   
Angel stated with a small, tired laugh, not having the energy yet to sit up.

It was a rather disgusting mess they'd made. Gore and seamen mixed as it ran out of Angel's body. It was going to take a lot of work to get this out of his fluff. He could only hope it wouldn't stain too terribly.

Alastor once he was off of Angel, made himself slightly more decent, pulling up his pants and buttoning up his shirt a little. He didn't bother with his jacket, instead just rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

"Yes, don't you worry my dear. I can help with that."   
He nodded, wincing a little as he moved his neck, Angel's bite mark now hurting quite a bit.


	13. Post Carnage

"We should get going, Angel."  
Alastor slowly stated, getting to his feet as he brushed himself down, however, it didn't do much. He was still covered in blood and other bodily fluids. 

Turning around for a moment, looking over all the piles of bodies, Alastor waved his hand in the direction of the one he'd killed earlier, the one that had been under Valentino.   
A small portal to the void pulled the body in, it slumping into the darkness before it closed. As Alastor had mentioned earlier, he'd be needing that in due time. 

The spider gave a nod and pulled his skirt down over himself before making the effort to sit up and soon stand.  
He looked down at himself, body drenched in blood the dripped off into the crimson sea on the floor. 

Angel, slouched forward with one hand holding the bullet wound on his right thigh and another on his left shoulder.  
He left the once pink button down he wore discarded over a corpse. There was no saving it now, he'd get a new one later. 

"Snap those fingers and take us home."  
He said softly, carefully stepping closer to the Radio Demon. 

Looking back to Angel, Alastor took a small step closer too, taking one of the spider's hands in his own before snapping his fingers, the two of them gone from the blood bath in an instant.   
In that split second, they were standing in the bathroom of Alastor's home, the deer immediately bringing Angel to sit down. 

"Alright... let's get those bullets out of you." 

The spider was drained. He was happy, but far too tired to show it.   
He followed the deer to where ever he led him, hesitant in sitting down. He didn't want to ruin any of Alastor's furniture with the mess he was covered in. It was no question that the floor was already forming puddles, and Angel had every intention of cleaning that up after resting a bit. 

Alastor too had already created bloody footprints across the bathroom floor as he moved over to one of the cabinets where everything was kept needed to clean Angel up. 

"Come here, Angel. You may want to sit down."  
Alastor let out, looking up at the other as he pulled out some tweezers from the first aid kit. He definitely noticed Angel's hesitation, which he understood.  
"If you're worried about ruining anything with the blood, don't. It's all okay, my dear, it can be taken care of rather quickly." 

Angel watched Alastor grab what he needed, giving a small nod as he sat on the edge of the tub carefully.   
He looked down at his boots and started thinking about the consequences of all that had happened that day.  
His body had taken quite the beating over the last few days and he was really starting to feel it.   
Funny how it only took two gunshot wounds to finally make him realize he needed to take it easy.   
He'd gotten some revenge, so now it was time to rest up for the next serving he was planning to dish out. 

Turning on the tap for the sink, the Radio Demon washed his hands free of any blood, dying them off before turning to the spider.   
With Angel sitting down on the edge of the tub, Alastor moved over to him, kneeling in front of him, deciding to deal with the bullet wound on Angel's thigh first. 

"This one isn't too bad. It's the one on your shoulder that is quite deep."  
He explained, leaning in closer so that he could take a good look at the wound. 

Angel couldn't help but give a breathy laugh.  
"I have _no idea_ how that coulda happened."  
He replied sarcastically with a raised brow and a smirk. 

He watched Alastor closely, keeping both sets of hands down on the tubs edge. He knew they would leave scars, especially the one on his shoulder.  
That wasn't on his mind right now, though. What _was_ on his mind was trying to figure out what Alastor was thinking and feeling in that moment. He'd gone back to his usual unreadable demeanor.  
It worried him. 

Alastor did huff his own laugh out at that, remembering well; the pleasure he'd gotten out of worsening Angel's shoulder wound.   
But now he had to focus on getting these bullets out of his partner's body. 

"Yes, I wonder who could have done that."  
Alastor laughed as he grabbed a clean cloth, snapping his fingers to summon a clean bowl of water appeared beside him before he dipped the cloth in. 

Bringing his hand up to the injury, Alastor slowly washed away the blood surrounding the wound, moving the cloth up a bit to get all the stained blood, having to push Angel's skirt up just a bit. 

"Well, I'm happy that you got your wanted revenge." 

Angel's leg flinched a bit, watching as Alastor cleaned around the wound. He decided to hold the black miniskirt up for him to make it easier. 

"It was really great, honestly. Busier than an average Friday night, which was a bonus."  
He stated with a faint smile. With Angel holding up the skirt, it was easier for Alastor to clean the rest of the blood around the wounded area. Placing the cloth back in the water, the deer then picked up the tweezers and brought them to the wound. 

"It's a good thing we remembered to go today. It would have been awful if next Friday there weren't as many victims, ahaha!" 

Leaning closer to really see what he was doing, Alastor carefully guided the tweezers into the arachnid's thigh, quietening a bit to focus.  
Aha!" Quickly pulling the tweezers away, in their grips was a small, still blood covered, silver bullet. Luckily that one wasn't too deep. 

Angel bit his lip and held his breath as Alastor dug the bullet out of his leg, letting the breath out slowly as it was pulled from the flesh. It hurt, but he knew the one in his shoulder was going to be horrid. 

"Ya surprised me though. Didn't think you'd ever get freaky like that."  
He paused.  
"I ain't complainin', don't get me wrong. I _loved_ it more than I usually would." 

The spider wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk about the actions that took place shortly after the massacre. He didn't want to make the deer uncomfortable, but he also didn't want to act like it hadn't happened. 

"Yes, well I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
With a nod, Alastor soon stood, moving back over to the sink to wash the bullet and his hands again.   
"And I wouldn't usually say this, but I think there have been quite a few exceptions today... but I rather did enjoy it too." 

"Guess I kinda owe ya an apology for your shoulder, huh? Coulda been worse but... still."  
Angel watched Alastor for a moment before looking at his own shoulder. The scar was going to play as a permanent reminder for the events of that day. Many great memories were made.

In the mirror above the sink, Alastor looked to his shoulder. The blood had obviously seeped into his shirt and it was rather uncomfortable, some of the red having dried a little, but it was really nothing compared to Angel's shoulder. 

"Oh no, do not apologize my dear."  
Was all he replied, leaving the bullet on the side and moving back down to Angel's thigh. 

With his clean hands again, the deer grabbed an antiseptic cloth and slowly reached out to clean the wounded area on the spider's thigh, the cloth picking up some more blood and any dirt that had got into the skin at all.   
"You weren't thinking in the moment that you bit me, I understand that." 

Angel inhaled deeply for a few moments, keeping himself calm as the antiseptic stung the open wound, leg twitching in response. 

"Yeah, well-"  
He calmly exhaled.  
"Either way, I'm just... happy."  
A small smile finding its way to his face.  
The spider didn't know what else to say. He just wanted to keep talking to keep himself distracted. His eyes found Alastor again, watching his face closely. 

The deer was focused and careful. It was sweet seeing him like this. 

"I'm glad you're happy my dear."  
He spoke absentmindedly. 

Alastor was indeed focused, his brows furrowed only slightly in concentration as he discarded the antiseptic and grabbed a gauze, holding it against Angel's thigh for a moment and applying pressure. Luckily, nothing was bleeding too much now. 

"You'll need to rest. _Properly_. And you don't have to work at all now, so I'm sure you will do just that."  
Alastor nodded, looking up at Angel and meeting his gaze as a bandage was slowly wrapped around his leg, securing the gauze. 

"Presuming that you will be showering after this, all things considered, please try not to get these bandages wet."  
He thought he'd tell the spider that anyways, hoping that he wouldn't be careless. 

Angel's smile grew slightly as their eyes met.   
"I'll try."  
He replied softly. 

Angel being Angel, it was going to be incredibly hard for him to not do anything for so much as five minutes. 

As for the bandages, he'd been through it before and knew the drill. He was going to do his best in keeping them dry.   
"Thanks for doin' this, Al." 

"It's quite alright my dear."  
He nodded with something of a soft smile, rising to his feet and moving to sit on the edge of the tub beside Angel. 

And now for the shoulder wound. 

"Hm... yes this is quite nasty."  
Alastor observed, reaching back down for the wash cloth and bringing it to the wound. 

Slowly starting to clean around the area there; noticing that the blood had stained Angel's white fur a little, Alastor dunked the cloth back in the water, squeezing it out before bringing it back over to the wound. 

Most of the surface damage was mainly from when Alastor had dug his sharp fingers into the wound upon Angel's request. The bullet was the main problem, of course. 

It was quite satisfying in the earlier moment to know that Angel enjoyed that sort of pain. It seemed that Alastor and him were quite well matched in that sense. 

Angel kept his eyes on the floor as Alastor shifted to sit next to him, arm tensing at the contact. His mind was kind of all over the place, but nowhere at the same time. Lost in a blur of unreadable thoughts. Just white noise. Nothing really jumping out and nothing really hiding. That was until... 

"I think...-"  
He paused, gathering the words and putting them in the right order, looking at Alastor again.  
"I think we're an official thing now-" 

Alastor had the tweezers in hand, about to bury around and find this deep bullet, however suddenly paused at Angel's hesitant words.   
Brow raised, Alastor looked over to the other, making eye contact once again.   
An official thing? As in... 

Of course, Alastor hadn't really had the time to think about it. When Angel had asked him on the way to visit Husk, the Radio Demon didn't have a clue. But, especially after the events of tonight, something that Alastor wouldn't have done with just _anyone_... it made sense for them to be an official thing? 

"Well..."  
Alastor began, placing the tweezers down and properly turning to Angel.   
"If... that is what you would like. And... if you'll have me. Then I have no objections, my dear." 

Angel furrowed his brows and smirked, shaking his head a bit as he brought a hand up to cup Alastor's cheek gently. 

"Why wouldn't I want you?"  
He asked.   
"Ya keep me safe. Ya build me up and treat me like we're on the same level. I wouldn't give this up for anythin'. There ain't nothin' I could ever do to repay you for everythin' you've done for me- and continue to do for me."  
He then let out a small laugh.  
"If anyone should be worried about the other not wantin' 'em it should be me. As far as I'm concerned, we belong with each other. For a lotta reasons." 

Alastor said nothing as Angel brought a hand to his cheek, cupping it.   
He listened carefully to what the spider was saying, a soft smile tugging at his lips as Angel listed off everything that he appreciated, some of them Alastor hadn't even been aware of doing. 

"Well, whenever I say it, I really mean it Angel."  
He started, chuckling softly as his mind went over what Angel had just said.   
"I do love you, my dear. You're one of a kind and... the most sadistic yet simultaneously masochistic demon down here, something I very much admire as I'm sure I've told you before."   
Nodding, Alastor brought a hand up to gently wipe some blood away from under Angel's right eye with his thumb. 

The spider leaned into the deer's hand, keeping eye contact with him as his smile widened. 

"I'm one _hell_ of a freak, that's for sure."  
He snickered.   
"That aside, though... I love you too. Ya made a promise to me. So, now it's my turn to make a promise to you."  
Angel paused, leaning forwards to gently hold their foreheads together. 

"I'm gunna be with ya no matter what. If ya end up hurt, I'm gunna be there to patch your ass up. If- and that's a _huge if_ \- ya end up fallin', I'm gunna fall with ya. If ya need to stay down for a bit, I'll do that too; until you're ready to get back up. If ya die, I'm dyin' with ya."  
Angel's eyes began to gloss over as he spoke. This was the honest truth. His thoughts were now clear and steady for once.   
"I swear on everythin' I am. You ain't gunna go through _anythin'_ alone. That, Edward, is my promise to you." 

Alastor wasn't too sure on what to say to that. To have someone there with him until the very end, and if not, then to eternity...   
Even the mere concept of having someone there beside him _at all,_ it was strange, especially for a demon who'd always done well on his own. But over the past few months that he'd known Angel, it had been pleasant having someone there, he would admit. 

"Oh, Angel I-"  
And once again it seemed that the Radio Demon had been caught speechless.   
If he was to ever, by some one in a million chance, actually be erased any time soon, then he would not want Angel going down with him. But he supposed, there would be no stopping Angel's actions if that time ever did come... he could only hope it didn't. 

His name, as it left Angel's lips, it made Alastor sigh softly, a tired laugh coming from him as he let his head move to rest against Angel's right shoulder.

Why was it that he even _sounded_ like her just then... the deers mother used to speak his name just like that.   
"Thank you, Angel... truly. Thank you." 

The spider closed his eyes and smiled, carefully wrapping his lower set of arms around the Radio Demon.  
"It's really nothin' to thank me for though. I'm just tryin' to pay ya back every way I can. You've done so much for me. Ask me to do somethin' and you can bet your ass it's gunna be done."  
He said softly, eyes opening slightly. 

Laughing softly under his breath, Alastor pulled back a bit, looking up again into the spider's eyes.  
"Hah, well, I wouldn't expect anything less from my partner in crime."   
They were so much more than that to each other now, of course, but partners in crime seemed to fit the two of them pretty well, Alastor thought.

"And... if it's just us, you can use my actual name if ya want. I ain't gunna mind."  
Secretly, that was his way of insisting Alastor used his name once in a while if not all the time. He loved hearing the deer say it. 

"I promise, Anthony... I promise."  
Alastor didn't have anything too specific to promise, but that premise alone, he hoped, would be enough. A promise to stay with Angel though whatever hell this literal Hell brought them. To make sure he wasn't scared. A promise for all sorts of things. 

Angel leaned in and placed a quick and ginger kiss to Alastor's lips, giving a small sigh afterwards. 

"How's about we get this bullet out, get cleaned up, and then go take a nap? I think I'm gunna sleep for a fuckin' week as soon as my head hits the pillow."  
He laughed a bit, blinking slowly. He was starting to feel the hands of unconsciousness pull at him and he was almost too weak to fight it back.  
The spider removed his hand from Alastor's cheek and readied himself for the pain that was inevitable. 

"Alright my dear, this will hurt quite a bit. I can't see the bullet so I'm going to have to dig around a bit."   
It was, by no means, a professional job and Alastor was much more experienced in hurting people this way than he was helping them, but he still had some experience nonetheless. 

Alastor, too, was quite tired himself, the events of Mazie's having been fairly exhausting, however he was almost done here. Sleep did sound very tempting at the moment. 

Picking the tweezers back up again, Alastor lent down closer to Angel's shoulder, inserting the small metal tool into the entry wound and attempting to find the bullet.   
The area around the wound was already fairly aggravated and would require quite a lot of aftercare, but with time it would heal. 

After a few gruelling and painful seconds for Angel, Alastor had finally found the bullet, pulling it back out as blood dripped down his arm. 

"The worst is over." 

Angel clenched his jaw and his fists tightly, letting out a few curses under his breath. His left leg twitched a fair few times, relaxing again as the bullet was removed. 

"Glad I got those fuckers- god damn.."  
He sighed to himself, looking up at the ceiling to help blink back tears. 

This made him think a bit. 

"I gotta get this gold tooth gone, now that I think about it."  
He hummed.  
"I'll make the appointment for that maybe next week."  
That gold tooth cap was part of his ties to Valentino. Then again, if he kept it, he'd be able to practically brag that he'd escaped that bitch, which was an incredibly rare thing to happen. 

Grabbing another antiseptic cloth, Alastor cleaned the area and quickly pressed a gauze to the wound, catching any blood that was still dripping. He needed to add another just to compensate for how big this wound was. 

"Ah, any particular reason why you want it gone?"  
Alastor asked, looking up to Angel as he began to wrap a bandage around the arachnid's shoulder and under his arm, securing it tightly. 

Angel helped move his arm accordingly to make the wrapping a bit easier for Alastor. 

"That's all done for you. Any other flesh wounds aren't anything to worry about." 

"Sleaze bitch has all of his employees get one-"  
He said softly, looking down at the now wrapped wound.  
"-thanks babe-... I might keep it though. Just to show off the fact I got out alive."  
He then gave a small shrug.  
"I dunno. Whatdya think?"  
The spider fiddled with his skirt a bit, now looking at the Radio Demon again. 

Alastor nodded in understanding as Angel explained that every one of Valentino's employees sported a golden tooth like the spider's. 

"Well, if you're asking me on whether you should keep it or not, then I say do whatever! Either way, so long as you're smiling, then it doesn't matter haha!" 

Standing and washing his hands free of blood once again, Alastor figured he'd sort the bite mark out on his shoulder a bit and clean it up.

Angel puffed his cheeks out a bit and turned his body and lifted his legs so they were in the bath tub.  
"That didn't exactly help with a decision-"  
He started unzipping his boots, back now towards Alastor. One boot after the other, they were removed and set on the floor. Yes, his feet were now exposed. He trusted Alastor that much. 

The spider then started running the water, avoiding looking at his own feet as much as possible as he began carefully washing the blood off of his body. 

Alastor moved himself over to the sink, leaning against it as he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and setting it down off to the side. 

Frowning a little at the rather deep bite mark on his shoulder, Alastor glanced at Angel through the mirror as he heard the running of water. 

The spiders boots, he noticed were on the floor, discarded as Angel sat perched on the tub. 

Simply shrugging, Alastor turned back to what he was doing, not caring about Angel's feet. He didn't see why the spider cared so much anyways, they looked fine. 

To Angel's displeasure, the blood had stained the fine, white fur that covered his body. 

He finished with his legs rather quickly, the bandage on his thigh undisturbed. 

"Gunna need a shit ton of vinegar when all this heals up."  
He stated for no one in particular as he started working on his torso. 

Alastor made quick work of cleaning both his shoulder wound and the quickly healing stab wound on his stomach and before long was bandaging the both of them up. 

"Has that blood stained?"  
Alastor asked, focus not leaving his shoulder as he wrapped the bandage around it. 

Concluding that was everything, Alastor quickly washed his hands and began to pack everything away.

"A bit. I shouldn't be surprised by that though."  
The spider replied with a soft sigh. He started removing his black miniskirt, the blood that had soaked it unnoticeable until it was discarded into the tub, gore running out of it and down the drain. 

He did his best to hurry things up so he could go pass out in the arms of his Radio Demon, washing the blood out of the longer fur on his chest and hair on his head was a bit more difficult and required a whole lot of scrubbing. He didn't stop until the water ran clear. 

When Angel was finished, it looked like there was a mass murder in the bathtub itself. Slowly and carefully standing with his hair over his face, Angel's white fur was indeed stained at least somewhat. 

The spider grabbed a towel from the rack beside the shower and covered himself, pausing.  
"Ah shit- I left my guns at Mazie's..."  
He sighed to himself as that thought came to him.  
"Oh well."  
He stepped out of the tub and picked up the discarded skirt and boots.  
"Where do ya want me to leave these? I don't wanna ruin any furniture." 

While Angel tried to get the rest of the blood out of his fur, Alastor tended to the scratch marks that were down his arms and upper back. Angel had really scratched deep at some point, but the deer didn't really mind. 

The Radio Demon was still exhausted, however he planned to take a quick shower to wash away the blood and other filth that still covered him, right after Angel was done. 

"Oh, just leave them on the floor. They'll be cleaned for you shortly, don't worry."  
In fact, everything in the bathroom would be cleaned once they were finished up, Alastor had a 'favor' to cash in to make sure of that. 

Angel gave a small nod and set them down on the floor next to the tub and out of the way.   
"I'll get dressed and meet ya in bed."  
He stated before exiting the bathroom, but not before kissing Alastor's cheek. He caught a glimpse of the other damage he'd done to Alastor before leaving. 

Alastor turned around to face the other as he walked past him to the door, his smile widening a little at the kiss to his cheek before Angel was out of the bathroom. 

The arachnid went to his bedroom, dried off and got dressed, immediately being greeted by Fat Nuggets. The spider popped a few pills before he carefully picked the pig up in his lower set of arms and made his way to Alastor's room, just sitting on the edge of the bed until Alastor got there. He didn't want to sleep without the deer beside him. 

Making his way to the shower, Alastor turned it on and wasted no time in taking off his stained clothing, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor before getting into the shower, immediately feeling better. 

His hair and ears were what the blood was hardest to get out of, and while it did require quite a bit of scrubbing just like with Angel's fur, eventually, for the most part, it all came out.   
Soon enough Alastor was drying himself off with a towel, snapping his fingers and appearing in his pajamas and a robe. 

Tiredly Alastor left the bathroom, moving across the hallway towards room. 

"Angel? I'll be with you in a moment. You can get some rest if you wish, there is something I have to do first."  
He called from outside, running a hand though his hair. 

Angel replied with a tired 'okay' and rubbed his eyes. He was determined to stay awake until Alastor got there but it was really becoming hard to do. He gave in and laid his head on the pillow, Fat Nuggets cuddling up to the spider.   
He didn't bother with any boots, too tired to be asked with them. He was lucky enough to get pajamas on, forget about shoes. 

Upon hearing Angel's answer, Alastor quickly teleported to his lounge, slowly striding over to the fireplace and summoning his microphone.   
Waving his microphone slowly over the fireplace, it lit up in flames, a ring of fire slowly widening before a small one-eyed figure popped out. 

"Ah, Niffty my dear! What a pleasure it is to see you again!"   
Alastor cheered, no hint of tiredness in his voice at all now. 

The tiny cycloptic demon looked up at the much larger deer demon standing, a wide grin stretching across her face as she immediately began zipping around the room. 

"There's quite the mess in the bathroom dear. I shall be in my room, so please do not disturb!" 

"Of course! I'll have everything spotless from top to bottom in no time, don't you worry!"  
The tiny demon wasted no time in getting to work, already knowing where everything was that she would need in order to clean. She quickly grabbed everything and zipped her way up to the bathroom. 

"Oh my goodness! Alastor, you're such a messy man!"  
She exclaimed as soon as she saw the state of the bathroom. 

Angel was barely awake when he heard the higher voice of a female, eyes cracking open as he looked towards the door. He was curious but too tired to act on anything. 

Teleporting back upstairs once he noticed Niffty zooming off, Alastor stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her work as quick as anything.   
"Haha, yes, I suppose at times I can be."  
He laughed, turning on his heels.   
"I'll leave you to it, my dear! You may leave when you are finished!"  
And with that, Alastor was leaving the tiny demon to her own devices, waltzing back across the hallway to his own room. 

Quietly, Alastor stepped in, closing the door behind him as quiet as he possibly could, noticing that Angel was already in the bed. 

Moving across to his side of the bed, Alastor slowly laid down, head resting upon his pillow.   
Glancing across at Angel for a moment, the deer gently leant across to press a small kiss to the spider's cheek. 

Angel gave a small smile as Alastor entered the room, eyes barely open. He watched as he made his way over and laid next to him, shifting closer to the best of his ability as the pig moved to lay on the foot of the bed, leaving the two to be as close as they wished. 

The spider wanted to say something but he wasn't able to, voice lost in his throat, only able to give a soft tired groan as he wrapped his uninjured arms around the deer demon. 

As soon as Alastor's head hit the pillow, his eyes closed, his wide smile falling to something small as he felt Angel shuffle closer, two of his arms wrapping around him. 

"Goodnight my dear..."  
The deer finally whispered, his breathing slowing as he quickly fell asleep, the events of that day having absolutely wiped the Radio Demon out. 

Angel's eyes closed as well, muttering a soft 'I love you' before falling into a deep sleep as well, just barely able to get the words out and have them somewhat coherent. 

As the two men slept, Niffty made quick work of the bathroom, making sure to clean Angel's boots and skirt, as well as Alastor's black suit. She also cleaned the rest of the house while she was at it, reorganizing the fridge and cupboards into a system that made sense. When she finished, she made sure to put the cleaning supplies back and made a swift exit, leaving everything, except for Alastor's room, spotless; just like she said she would. 

Alastor slept like he hadn't in forever, barely moving around in his sleep, resting soundly throughout the remaining hours of the night. 

The events of the previous day had exhausted him, of course, and Angel too, so it was nice that the both of them could finally get their much needed rest. 

A couple of hours later, more than what Alastor usually slept for, the Radio Demon stirred a little, rolling over to his other side, consequently facing Angel as he began to wake up. 

Angel was still very much asleep, peaceful and unmoving. His hair was askew and an absolute disaster having dried fully now.   
If he hadn't been so wiped out and exhausted, he wouldn't have been able to sleep due to the pain his body was in. His back was still very sore and with the new wounds, he wouldn't have been able to sleep on either side or his stomach. 

Fat Nuggets felt Alastor shift and raised its head, looking towards the deer out of curiosity before getting up and moving closer. 

Alastor was in a half asleep-half awake sort of state when Fat Nuggets moved closer, his trotters moving against the bed creating a soft sound.   
Managing to open an eye, albeit slowly, Alastor let out a quiet huff of a laugh to himself at the sight of Angel's hair sticking up in all directions, most pieces a light pink color thanks to still being stained from the blood. 

Angel gave a small hum in his sleep followed by a small grumble, his body twitching a bit and brows moving together slightly, signifying he was in a dream of some sort. 

The pig laid closer to Angel's legs now, the spider having curled up slightly in his sleep.   
A small yet sudden 'no' coming clear from Angel's dreaming state as his body curled a bit more. 

Alastor, still quite tired, was just about to go to back sleep, his eyes had closed once again however the sudden and clear 'no' coming from Angel's asleep state, quickly grabbed the deer's attention. 

He raised a slight brow, observing Angel for a moment as the spider visibly curled up. A bad dream, the deer quickly concluded. 

"Angel?"  
Alastor softly called, reaching out for the spider. 

Angel turned his head so his face was buried into the pillow, holding onto it tightly, though, upon his name being called, the spider jolted awake. His breathing was suddenly heavy for a few breaths as he turned his head so his face wasn't in the pillow, seeing Alastor when his eyes opened.  
He was silent for a few moments as he processed that it was only a dream, then relaxed with eyes closing again.

"Damn it..."  
He sighed as a hand was brought up to rub his face.   
"Whatcha doin' up? Didn't ya sleep?"  
The spider asked, figuring he'd turn the attention to Alastor instead of himself. 

The moment that Angel jolted awake, Alastor slowly sat up, looking across at the spider intensely.   
"Anthony."  
The deer spoke softly yet firmly at the same time, seeing that the spider was trying to turn his attention away from himself.   
"Are you alright."  
It wasn't necessarily a question, since Alastor wanted to know regardless on whether the other was alright after his supposed bad dream.   
"And yes, I did sleep. I just woke up and you seemed distressed." 

Angel watched as Alastor sat up, looking up at him. The name was used in a concerned tone, that much was clear.   
The spider reached for Alastor's hand and gave him a small smile of reassurance.  
"'Course I'm alright. You're here, ain'tcha?"  
He was glad to hear Alastor did manage to get at least some sleep.   
"Don't worry, Edward. You know I'm safe." 

Alastor slowly nodded in response to Angel's answer, knowing that the other was physically okay. But bad dreams weren't physical usually.   
"Well, if you're alright, then I suppose I shall go back to resting."  
The deer nodded, running a hand through his hair before scooting to lay back down again, simply staring at the ceiling. 

Whether he could actually go back to sleep again though, was a whole other question. Now that he was awake, he doubted he'd be able to. 

Angel shuffled closer to the deer, carefully resting his head on his partner's shoulder and brought two of his arms around him with a small hum. 

All he really wanted was to be close. 

After that dream, he doubted he'd be going back to sleep as well, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try or at least enjoy their closeness. 

Alastor said nothing as Angel wrapped two arms around him, humming softly. He was definitely getting used to this by now, and while at times he didn't expect it, he'd come to learn that Angel was a being who enjoyed being held. Which was fair enough. 

Letting out a small sigh, Alastor brought a hand up to scratch at one of his ears a moment before closing his eyes briefly.   
"I'm presuming you slept well too?"  
The deer eventually spoke up, voice a little gravelly. 

Angel simply nodded, taking a moment before verbally answering.  
"It was pretty decent."  
He stated, voice still very tired as he brought a leg to rest over one of Alastor's. 

The Radio Demon was doing really well in accepting the affection Angel was both giving and taking.   
"Who was here earlier?"  
He asked, the thought coming to mind now. 

Alastor shifted a little in the bed once one of Angel's legs was resting above one of his own, getting a little more comfortable.  
At the question though, Alastor had to think a moment before suddenly remembering the tiny demon who he'd summoned that evening. 

"Ah, that would be Niffty. Sweet little darling she is."  
The deer chuckled softly, still way too tired to be his usual upbeat self.  
"Yes, I called upon her to help clean the house up a bit. She does like to do a thorough job so I'm sure it's not just the bathroom that's been cleaned. We shall have to see soon, haha." 

Angel smiled a bit, mismatched eyes slowly blinking at he looked at the deer. His voice was soothing, even with the staticky effect. He wanted him to keep talking.  
"Sounds like a total doll."  
He hummed. 

Alastor simply nodded once, turning his head to properly look at the other.  
"Yes, she is quite the dear."  
He trailed off, turning his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

"Any plans for later?"  
The spider asked, before an idea popped in his head, patting Alastor's chest excitedly.  
"Oh! We should check the news...!" 

In terms of his plans for later, now that Angel mentioned it, he didn't have any. Until Husk returned with their needed information regarding Charlie, there wasn't much else going on in the Radio Demons life down here. Being the Ruler of Hell wasn't exactly all that exciting. 

"Oh yes, I'm sure there will be at least something covering Mazie's."  
Alastor perked up a little at that, moving to sit up a bit, presuming that Angel was going to use his technological device to bring up the news. 

Angel moved off of the deer so he could sit up, shifting to move off of the bed himself. He didn't have his phone with him. It was still in his own bedroom, sitting on the nightstand. The excitement urged him forward despite the pain he was in. He wanted to see what was being said about the massacre. 

His feet touched the floor and he pushed himself up, moving for the door and down the hall. The spider had to use the wall as support but still managed. Holding his thigh, he made it to his room, briefly took a few pills and made his way back, already working on turning the phone on and unlocking it. As soon as he got back to Alastor's room he carefully laid back on the bed, scrolling through the news app for the story. 

With Angel gone to go and collect his phone, Alastor stretched out with a small groan before sitting up properly, rubbing at his eyes as the spider hurriedly made his way back over. 

Alastor watched over the arachnid's shoulder as he tapped the 666 News app, a small list of different stories popping up. And right at the top, there it was. The cover image was the carnage, the aftermath. The picture would have been taken after the two of them had left, of course, but what a beautiful scene it was indeed. Alastor could only hope that the news article was just as entertaining as actually being there had been. 

Angel hit the photo gallery first to look back at the mess they'd left behind. It was beautiful. Each picture showing a different angle of the club along with any evidence that pointed towards who had done it, the guns and the discarded shirt being part of that evidence. 

"If only we could've hung around a bit longer, huh?"  
He laughed a bit to himself, exiting the gallery to read the article itself.   
The spider cleared his throat. 

"Carnage broke out in Mazie's strip club early yesterday evening. A witness and victim claims to have seen porn actor, Angel Dust, and ruler of Hell, the Radio Demon, Alastor, as the culprits of the mass murder. Unfortunately, this source has since died due to fatal injuries. Evidence shows that two Thomson Submachine guns along with a pistol were found at the scene, all being confirmed to belong to the porn star, along with a blood soaked shirt, also believed to be Angel Dust's. Sources claim that Angel Dust had been fired and banned from the premises earlier this week, a probable cause for the unexpected visit. 666 News will be attempting to reach out to the two for more details and further explanation."  
Angel read aloud with a smile. 

Alastors smile only seemed to grow more and more as well, as Angel went on, reading out the oh so satisfying information online that the news report had shared with the majority of Hell's citizens. 

"Why, isn't that swell!"  
Alastor laughed heartily, energy back in his voice after having heard that.   
"That was all you, my dear. Everything. Every single drop of blood spilled was on you."  
And of course, while not literal- kind of, that was the highest compliment in the Radio Demon's eyes. If the press or whoever wanted to get more information personally from either of them, of course Alastor was willing to talk for days- but nothing would ever compare to actually being there. 

Angel grinned, looking at Alastor now. He was so pleased with himself and was so happy to be striking fear in the souls of Hell once again. The power he felt was almost overwhelming. 

"You got a hit in there too, you planned it and brought me there. I can't take all the credit."  
He leaned into the Radio Demon a bit, placing small kisses to his cheek.   
"And to think this is just the beginning."  
He sighed happily. 

Alastor gave a small shrug, chuckling a little as he suddenly remembered the demon he'd killed. The body was still in the void.   
Perfect. At least Alastor knew what he was going to occupy himself with later. 

Turning to the other as he pressed a small kiss to his cheek, the deer just grinned.   
"Oh, Anthony darling, this is indeed only the beginning."  
He whispered, a small smirk rising to his face. 

Angel smirked in return, lightly placing his upper set of hands on Alastor's chest after setting the cellular device aside, leaning in close again. 

"Good. I can't wait for more bloodshed~"  
He purred lowly, eyes closing as he closed the gap between their lips in a soft kiss. 

Alastor happily reciprocated as Angel pulled him in for a kiss, slowly kissing the spider back. 

Indeed, there would be Hell of a lot more bloodshed to come. If the denizens of Hell thought that Mazie's and the casino were bad, Alastor was sure they wouldn't be disappointed to know that Angel and him were only just getting started when it came to pure, cold blooded murder.


	14. Morning Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters are dedicated to a reader in the discord server for their birthday. Enjoy and hope your birthday is awesome!!  
> ⚠️steamy nfsw ahead~⚠️

With the Radio Demon returning the kiss, Angel took that as the go ahead to initiate a slightly more... intimate moment.  
Shifting a bit, he kept their lips connected and maneuvered himself to straddle Alastor's lap, deepening the kiss once he was comfortable.   
The spider brought his upper set of arms around the deer's neck carefully while the lower set rested against his chest. 

Alastor paused for a brief moment as he felt the arachnid climbing onto his lap, taking a small breath before he was comfortable, their lips connecting in a deeper kiss soon after.   
Alastor's hands, from where they'd rested simply at his side, instead moved to gently rest upon Angel's waist, head tilting slightly into the kiss. 

It was a beautiful moment between them, no doubt, and Alastor was glad that he could do this. He was glad that he had Angel here with him to share this.

One of the spider's hands trailed its way up into Alastor's hair, tangling his fingers in it.   
The mere thought of the previous night and seeing the results attached to the news article aroused him.  
Because Alastor had already taken him once, and because he was complying to the affection, he didn't see any harm in another round. Yes, they were supposed to be resting, but Angel wanted to feel that way again. He _wanted_ Alastor to take him again. 

Alastor gladly complied with the longer, definitely more passionate kiss that he was suddenly thrown into, his head tilting and leaning into Angel's hand that tangled in his hair.  
With the bloodshed from the previous night still fresh in his mind, Alastor had no problem with this. In fact, Angel's fur still had a slight pink tint to it, only solidifying Alastor's gore filled fantasies.

After a few moments of the continued kiss, Angel lightly started to grind his hips against the deer. 

The moment he felt Angel grinding down against him, Alastor pulled away. He didn't mind this, but there was just one issue.   
"Angel..."  
The deer spoke, voice a little breathy already.  
"My dear, fine with this, really I am... it's just your pig."  
Pointing across at Fat Nuggets, Alastor chuckled softly. That was certainly a distraction of inconvenience.

The arachnid's eyes opened slightly, his wandering thoughts collecting as Alastor pulled away, his name being spoken and the explanation to their sudden pause given. The spider's eyes narrowed over to the pig, who was situated on the foot of the bed, watching the two of them with its usual blank expression. 

Angel gave a sigh and sat upright, still keeping himself on top of the Radio Demon as he snapped his fingers twice, getting the pig's attention.  
"Nuggets, Daddy's got business. Go lay down."  
He stated, the pig giving a snort in reply and hopping off of the bed, trotting away to Angel's bedroom. 

The spider then turned back to Alastor, smiling a bit.  
"Better?" 

Alastor nodded in thanks as Fat Nuggets took its leave from the room, the pitter patter of his trotters gradually getting quieter.  
"Yes, thank you, Anthony _darling_ ~"  
Alastor grinned in reply, gaze slowly leaning back over to his lover.  
With the palms of his hands still resting upon Angel's hips, Alastor gently pulled them back in for a kiss again- hopefully undisturbed this time.

Angel didn't hesitate in going back to their kiss, movements of their lips syncing up as they continued where they'd left off before the small snag in plans. The spider lightly began grinding against Alastor again, moaning into their deep and slowly heating osculation.

He knew they couldn't be very rough this time around, both having healing injuries- Angel's more severe that Alastor's. He was content with that though. All anything he'd ever done was rough and merciless, so something more gentle and loving was perfectly fine with him. Especially since this was with Alastor. However, if Alastor wanted to be rough with him, he wouldn't complain either.

Alastor groaned softly against Angel's lips as he felt the spider begin gently grinding down upon him again.  
Of course, Alastor knew that he couldn't be too rough, not really wanting to inflict any more damage upon Angel than what he already had done the previous night. But still, that didn't mean they couldn't do this. He'd just stick to soft and loving this time, which was fine with the deer.

"Anthony..."  
Alastor huffed softly, the room around them slowly heating up.  
As Angel ground down against his slowly growing erection, Alastor gently moved his hands down the spider's waist, around to his ass. 

The sensation of the deer's hand's gently moving down his body caused Angel's left leg to quiver, his back arching so his ass pushed back into Alastor's hand. He couldn't help but let out a shaky whimper at the carefulness, it wasn't what he was used to but it seemed to be doing just as much as what aggression would.

Angel could feel the Radio Demon becoming more aroused from under him, lower set of hands slowly working to get Alastor undressed while the upper set began undressing himself. 

Alastor had his eyes closed, letting Angel undo his shirt as he brought his mind back to the previous night, recalling the murder, all the blood that had brutally been spilt and Angel... _oh_ Angel. 

With his hands this far underneath Angel now, Alastor gave the spider's ass a small squeeze, instinctively grinding his hips softly up, groaning quietly to himself. 

Angel carefully removed Alastor's shirt, setting it aside before lightly pushing the deer down against the bed so he'd lay down fully. He stayed upright; the kiss breaking for the time being, slowly removing his own shirt now, making sure he wouldn't disturb the wounds under the bandages.   
The spider then leant down, pressing his fluffy chest against Alastor's chest, now peppering soft and careful kisses to his neck. 

Alastor took a small breath as he was lightly pushed down against the bed, his hands still saying rest where they were as Angel sat on top of him.   
With the both of their shirts off Alastor huffed a small laugh at how soft Angel's chest fluff was, still stained from the blood the previous day. However, his breathing was quick to hitch in his throat as he felt Angel starting to place soft kisses down his neck.  
As the spider did that, Alastor's hands slowly moved around Angel's lower waist, pulling him a little closer.

Angel took Alastor's actions into account and happily pressed the rest of his body down against the deer's, grinding lightly against him again. He couldn't help but let out a few moans of his own now.  
"God, I love you, Ed..."  
He stated softly before giving his neck a soft and teasing bite.

Alastor did moan lowly at the nip to his neck, doing his best to grind up in the current position he was in, one hand moving off of Angel's waist, instead snaking down a little further to the hem of the spider's pajama shorts, starting to pull them down with slight impatience.

The arachnid liked the sound the Radio Demon made at the soft bite so he did it again but a bit harder. Angel's lower set of hands moved down Alastor's body, starting to remove his pants as well as he shifted to ensure the shorts were removed without trouble.

It was just as Alastor was pulling the spider's shorts down off his hips that he felt sharp teeth nipping a little harder into the flesh of his neck, a slightly louder moan leaving Alastor's lips.  
Lifting his hips as best he could to help Angel get his pants off, the Radio demon trailed his hands slowly up Angel's now bare body, pulling at his thick chest fluff a little.

"I love you too Anthony, my Angel..."  
The deer breathily whispered out.

Angel felt a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth, Alastor's words sounding so sweet while his actions were slightly heated. He moved back to the straddling position now that his shorts and the deer's pants had been discarded.

With their erections now pressing against each other and Alastor messing with the fluff on his chest, Angel let go of Alastor's neck, sitting up again to look down at the deer. The noises he made were euphoric to the spider, but he could feel Alastor's impatience building. 

Angel brought a hand up to his mouth and coated his palm with a fair amount of saliva before bringing it down to moisten his ass; to ensure Alastor would be able to slide in easily and the aftermath wouldn't leave him too sore. 

Alastor's breathing was a little labored as a result of the sensation of their cocks pressing against each other, hot and heated.   
He watched, eyes practically glowing in a deep sultry stare as Angel licked at his palm, bringing it around to his ass to lubricate himself, even if not by much. 

The deer continued to watch with a hunger, his hips jolting forwards slightly, their cocks sliding against each other a result, the Radio Demon closing his eyes tightly, letting out a soft huff.

With Alastor's sudden movement, Angel's back arched and his head tilted back. A lustful grin finding its way to the spider's lips as he let out a moan. As soon as he deemed himself ready, he shifted slightly and grabbed Alastor's length carefully, placing him to his entrance. 

Angel held his breath as he slowly wiggled himself down onto Alastor's cock, the saliva he used seeming to be just enough. The deer sliding into the spider's embrace nicely. Stopping when Alastor was only halfway in, Angel looked down at Alastor once again, letting out the breath he'd been holding with a moan.  
"Okay?"  
He panted softly to make sure Alastor was still alright.

Alastor let Angel do as he needed, the deer trusting the spider entirely with this- not to mention he knew that Angel had a lot of experience in this field, of course.   
"Yes, my dear... I'm fine."  
The deer slowly let out, his head pressing back into the pillow as he felt Angel's tight heat sinking down slowly onto his cock.  
His palms gently rested upon Angel's hips, lightly guiding him down further upon his length. 

Angel complied and sunk down as guided; his leg twitching as he let out another moan, Alastor filling him wholly once again. 

The spider then slowly began raising and lowering himself, lower set of hands on Alastor's chest while the upper set kept his cheeks spread open so the deer could be sheathed fully. 

Keeping his movements slow and steady, Angels blinks sedated, watching Alastor's expressions in bliss.

Alastor had noticed, a couple of times now, that Angel's left leg often found itself twitching. However, the circumstances for it to do so, as Alastor had discovered, were indeed due to arousal on the spider's part. It was rather amusing, to say the least. 

The deer let out something of a throaty groan, brows knitting together once Angel had sat all the way down and slowly began to raise himself up and down, the heated and constrictive stimulation around his erection immediately providing Alastor with pleasure.   
Alastor slowly opened his eyes, his gaze soft as he looked up at Angel. 

The mood was suddenly shattered, Angel's phone beginning to vibrate, chiming a small jungle of a song causing Angel to hesitate to a halt.

Even so, Alastor directed his focus back to Angel, simply ignoring the phone in favor of the spider.

Angel bit his lip, looking at the phone for a moment as he debated on what to do. It could have been 666 News trying to reach him for further questioning. The ringtone wasn't a set tone he used for any of his contacts, each one having a personalized ring.   
With a sigh, he grabbed the phone and silenced it, tossing it back to the side with a huff before continuing with Alastor, beginning to raise himself up and lowering himself down on the deer's shaft once again as sensual noises left Angel's lips. 

Luckily the phone call didn't disrupt the mood too much. Whoever it was could wait, knowing that if it was important, they would leave a message or call again later.

That distraction only solidified Alastor's _despise_ for modern technology even more. 

He was mildly relieved when Angel decided to not pick up the call, instead discarding the phone after silencing it, quickly going back to what they'd been doing. Small groans and occasional moans escaped from Alastor as Angel continued to bounce upon his length gently, the sounds the spider made being absolutely nonpareil to Alastor in that moment.

Alastor raised himself up onto his elbows slightly, reaching up for the spider's cheek, slowly pulling him down so their lips could meet.

Angel gladly leaned down again, locking lips with the Radio Demon once again. He kept his pace steady and careful, enjoying every feeling of Alastor's cock gliding and hitting against his internal walls.  
Moaning into the kiss, Angel's upper set of hands found their way into the deer's hair once again, fingers tangling and entwining in his red and black locks. 

Alastor allowed the touch to his hair, even with how close Angel was to touching his ears and small antlers, for once he really didn't mind. His mind was hazy, too caught up in his partner and now lover to worry about anything else. It was nice not to have to worry about anything else for a change. 

Slowly pulling away from their sweet yet passionate kiss, Alastor panted softly, his lips lightly brushing the others as he stared up into his eyes, eyes slightly lidded in the quickly building pleasure. 

Angel couldn't help but smile a bit as they made eye contact, one thought running through Angel's mind in these moments. 

This wasn't just sex. There were true feelings here. For once, Angel didn't feel like an object. These moments were rapidly becoming everything to him. Nothing else mattered.   
"I love you, Edward."  
He panted again as he sat completely on Alastor's cock and stayed there a moment, back arching and leg twitching as the deer grazed his prostate, the spider letting out another long moan.

Indeed, this wasn't just sex. At least, to Alastor it wasn't just that. It was so much more. 

On the incredibly rare occasion that Alastor did engage in intercourse with another, or even just anything sexual in general, never had it been purely for his own enjoyment. There was always an ulterior motive or something spurring him on, like bloodshed or just his sadism as a whole. But right now? Angel was here... and the reason Alastor was here too was for one reason and one reason only. 

"I love you as well, Anthony..."  
The Radio Demon's voice was breathy and low, all traces of static void in his tone for a moment.

As Angel simply sat there, Alastor feeling him twitching and throbbing around him, Alastor slowly brought a hand down through the others fluff and a little lower. Angel's own arousal standing tall as it caught the deer's gaze. 

The spider bit his lip, tempted to repeat those three to four meaningful words over and over again just to hear Alastor say them back. 

Angel wiggled his hips against Alastor so he'd move into his sweet spot repeatedly, causing not only his leg to shake a little more intensely, but the rest of his body as well. The spider watched as the deer's hand moved downward from his chest. 

Alastor sat there for a few moments, letting out labored breaths as he thought for a brief moment, hands still slowly trailing lower and lower.   
A little hesitantly, Alastor finally brought his hand to Angel's length, gently wrapping around it and beginning to pump. As he did that, the Radio Demon lightly ground his own hips up, making sure to hit the spider's sweet spot over and over with a little more force than before.

Alastor just groaned as he felt the pleasure quickly building to an almost overwhelming level- he was close now. 

Angel's breath hitched in his throat before melting at the double stimulation with a bit of a louder moan, yet tensing and shaking at the prodding of his prostate. He could feel Alastor draw nearer to his climax as he thickened, the spider on the edge as well as precum seeped from his sensitive tip- coating Alastor's hand a bit. 

Angel began bouncing lightly again, bringing a hand up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles to keep himself quiet as he watched Alastor's expressions and listened to his sounds now, not wanting to drown the Radio Demon out. 

Alastor's hand was quickly becoming coated with Angel's precum, however that didn't bother the Radio Demon one bit, it simply told him that the spider was close to his climax too.   
Breathing becoming a little quicker once Angel began bouncing once again, Alastor looked up as Angel brought a hand to his mouth, presumably silencing any moans. 

With his other hand, Alastor slowly reached up for Angel's hand that was being bitten down upon, and he pulled it away.   
"Your sounds are exquisite, my dear..."  
Alastor almost moaned out, the hand around Angel's length stroking in time with the spider's movements. 

Angel's body was already quite warm, but he could feel the heat creep up to his cheeks. Whether it could be physically seen or not was undetermined. He wasn't one to blush for any reason; always so confident in everything he did. He'd only ever having been complimented in filthy and lustful manors. Never in an honest and loving manor, which he could tell was being displayed by the tone Alastor used even behind the mild grainy static effect. 

The spider took a moment to catch his breath before continuing with his sounds, full of blissful ecstasy.  
"Edward...?"

The moment that Angel continued with his sounds, Alastor couldn't help but shiver a little.  
"Yes, Anthony?"  
He replied softly with a small smile, his own face a little redder than usual from this whole situation they were in. 

The deer had no idea what kind of effect his words had on Angel. For him, they were simple, genuine compliments. But they really meant so much more. 

Bringing himself down to gently press their foreheads together, the spider blinked slowly while keeping eye contact with the deer.  
"Mark me."  
He finally breathed out in a whispering moan.  
"Make sure I don't forget who I belong to. Please~"  
Angel panted, holding himself down once again for a few moments before slowly- _very_ slowly- rising and lowering on Alastor's cock again, wanting to savour this as best he could. 

Alastor's lidded eyes widened a little at Angel's request followed by his reasoning, however the deer could hardly say no to that. 

Letting out a breath as Angel began to very slowly raise and lower himself now, Alastor pressed his face into Angel's uninjured shoulder, gently breathing against him for a moment before slowly biting down, his sharp pointed teeth sinking into the spider's skin as he sucked for a moment. 

It wasn't long before Alastor was doing that down the entirety of Angel's shoulder and parts of his neck, the kick he got out of doing this only adding to the pleasure all the more. 

Angel closed his eyes as Alastor did what he felt necessary, bits of blood trickling from the bite marks and into the Radio Demon's mouth.  
"Il mio amore!~"  
Angel dug his nails into Alastor's shoulders, moaning out as his body ceased all movement, throbbing around the deer as he suddenly climaxed, hot and sticky liquid shooting from his tip onto Alastor's stomach.

At the blood that freely flowed into his mouth from the bite marks, Alastor's eyes rolled in pleasure, the sensation of Angel throbbing and clenching around him only drove the deer over the edge.   
With his stomach now coated in hot liquid from Angel, with a low moan, his own nails sinking into the spider's hips as the blood slowly dripped out of the corners of his mouth, Alastor felt his own climax hit hard. A shiver racked his body as he violently stuffed his lover with a hot and sticky liquid of his own, his body shaking in the slightest. 

The intensity of Alastor's orgasm made Angel's moans only grow louder and the shaking of his own body becoming harsh.   
"C-Cosí... b-buono!!~"  
The spider cried out, back arching even further as his tight cavity was relentlessly filled to the brim with Alastor's cum.

The Italian, of course, Alastor didn't understand, but that didn't matter. His hips rocked forwards slightly as he rode out his orgasm, soft laboured pants escaping his lips as his arms wrapped around Angel, holding him as he removed his teeth from where they'd sunk down in the arachnid's neck.

Everything felt hot and heated, Alastor pulling Angel down to lay upon him now, the two of them pressed together. 

Angel didn't have the energy to fight, even if he wanted to. He laid on top of Alastor now, burying his face in the crook of the Radio Demon's neck as the breathed heavily. 

He kept his eyes closed as he slowly came down from the natural high, body quivering.

"Non lasciarti andare-"  
He whispered.  
"Don't let go..."  
The spider then translated so Alastor would understand. Giving a soft whimper, Angel held onto the deer tightly, but made sure not to disturb his wounds.

Alastor's breathing slowly began to normalize as he calmed down, a small warm smile creeping up his face as Angel translated that small sentence for him. 

"Never my dear... never."  
Holding Angel even tighter to him, being cautious of their wounds as well, Alastor held the spider's head close to him, snapping his fingers as a blanket appeared, laying itself upon Angel's exposed back. 

With the line of work he'd been stuck in, Angel was so used to those he slept with to finish and leave, which made him worry that Alastor would do the same despite knowing that they meant more than just sex to each other. The reply eased his fears a great deal, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as well.


	15. Alastor's Cooking

After a while of enjoying each other's embrace, the two got themselves cleaned up once again, Angel's fluff still stained. The spider also had Alastor help him back to bed.   
"How much energy do ya have?"  
He asked after thanking the deer for his assistance.

Moving to lay on the other side; now dressed in his regular attire, Alastor sighed as he thought about Angel's question a moment.   
"Ah, well I am not _completely_ drained."   
He replied, looking back over to the other.  
"However, I'm not going to be bouncing around any time soon."

Angel gave a small chuckle at the reply he was given, running a set of hands through his own hair. He shifted closer to the deer a bit. 

"Ya got the stuff for that food ya talked about a while back? Gettin' kinda hungry."  
He then remembered the minor interruption they'd received during their morning activity and looked at his phone that was still on the edge of the bed.  
"I gotta see who called too-"

Alastor immediately perked up at the mention of food, suddenly remembering the dish he had planned that he wanted Angel to try.   
"Why yes, what an excellent idea haha!"   
Although, with what he had planned for the dish, he did want a certain ingredient to be a surprise for the spider.   
"My mother's recipe for jambalaya will blow you away, I'm sure!" 

Looking across to the other, Alastor too was a little curious as to who had called Angel. Perhaps it was the news channel, or maybe it was Valentino? The latter was less likely, however the demon who worked under Valentino had informed his boss the previous night about Angel Dust's massacre before being brutally murdered by the Radio Demon, so maybe the message did get across to the sleazy overlord. 

Speaking of that poor _unfortunate_ underling though...  
"I shall get to making that dish for us right away!"

Angel leaned in closer to the deer and pecked his lips with a smile.   
"Thanks baby. I'll let ya get to that then and tell ya who it was if it was important." 

With that, Angel leaned over and grabbed the phone, checking the notification as he rubbed his freshly marked right shoulder and neck.   
The phone number was unfamiliar, which could have been either a good thing or a bad thing. But he knew he was safe, so even if it was a threatening message of some sort, the number could have been easily tracked to the demon in question, leaving him and Alastor a new target. 

Smiling at the peck to his lips followed by a nod, Alastor stood.   
"Alright my dear."  
And with that, he waltzed over to his bedroom door, leaving it open to air the now stuffy room a little.   
Before he completely left the room though, Alastor quickly glanced over his shoulder back at Angel.   
"Oh, if you need me, just call for me. Please do not go into the kitchen."  
That would ruin the surprise after all.  
Smile widening a little, in an instant, Alastor had gone, teleported to the kitchen. 

"Kinda bed ridden but alright."  
Angel gave a nod, unlocking his phone and opening up his voicemails. There was one new message, so it must've been something important.  
He took a breath before hitting a button on the touchscreen and brought the device up to his ear, his free hands fiddling with the blankets underneath him. 

Angel immediately froze as the message played, eyes wide as they flicked back and forth ever so slightly. His breathing seemed to stop entirely and his stomach began to knot.   
The spider had to listen to it a few times over to even begin to analyze the message itself in his head. 

The arachnid sat in almost shock for a few minutes, trying to figure out how he should react.

Should he wait and tell Alastor before calling back?

Should he call back at _all?_

Angel's mind was starting to run out of control with 'what if's' and possible unfortunate scenarios.   
He figured he'd wait for Alastor to finish cooking and tell him while they ate. For now, he needed to remain calm and figure out what he was going to do.

***

Alastor, the moment he found himself in the kitchen, immediately took his jacket off, rolling up his sleeves and undoing the top button of his dress shirt. There was a lot of work to be done.   
Moving over to the line of kitchen counters, Alastor swiftly cleared everything, creating a space for his work to begin. 

Snapping his fingers with ease, a small smirk pulled at the demon's lips as the dark portal to the void opened from the ceiling, a thud echoing throughout the kitchen as the bloodied carcass of a demon fell out onto the kitchen counter, Alastor quickly pushing it further towards the wall before it could roll to the floor. 

"Now then, my good fellow. I'm sure you'll make an excellent main ingredient. Yes indeedy!"  
Alastor spoke to the body of Valentino's underling as if it were still alive and kicking, a wicked smile stretching across his face as he waved his hand across a free counter, a large and neatly arranged set of knives and other sharp objects suddenly appearing.  
"Let us begin!"

Alastor very meticulously took his time in preparing the demon to be sliced and diced. Removing and disposing of the clothes, bones and inedible flesh, Alastor was on to the dicing soon after, chopping the flesh up into small chunks, ready to be boiled and seasoned. 

Needless to say, once the flesh going to be used in the dish was simmering away on the stove, Alastor had quite the mess to clean up. 

He made sure to carefully wrap and store away the excess body parts that could be later used for consumption, keeping them cool in his refrigerator, definitely planning on using them later due to how good of a condition the body had been in. 

Once pretty much everything had been cleaned up properly, all of his knives shining once again and put away, Alastor began to prepare the rest of the ingredients for the dish, grabbing all of the vegetables, spices and other items that followed his mother's recipe exactly how she had taught him- except the flesh of course. That was the Radio Demon's special ingredient due to how rare animal meat and human meat was down in Hell. 

It must have taken Alastor an hour or so before everything was cooking away, Alastor exiting the kitchen and quickly teleporting up to his room to grab Angel.   
"Oh Angel! It is almost ready! Would you like some assistance in getting downstairs?" He chimed happily. 

Angel was quickly pulled from his zooming thoughts with a start, Alastor's sudden appearance startling him a bit.   
He looked to the Radio Demon and gave a small nod, smiling as he processed the present.

"That was quick! Help would be great."  
He replied, sitting up in the bed and kicking his legs over the side of the bed, his bare spider feet touching the cold wooden floors brought a shiver through his body.

Alastor slowly made his way over to the spider, seeing the arachnid shiver a little as his feet touched the cold ground.   
"Would you like your boots, my dear?"   
Alastor asked, presuming that Niffty had cleaned and tidied them away back into Angel's room the night previously.  
"I can get them for you if you wish."

"If it ain't much trouble, that'd be really great."  
He replied softly, lifting his feet off of the floor again and hid them in the blankets. It would take a lot of getting used to, going without his boots. It was an unusual feeling, to say the least. But he was happy he could trust Alastor enough to go without them.

With a nod, Alastor turned on his heels and swiftly made his way out of the room, just down the hallway to Angel's room. He made sure to be quick, wanting to check on their food.

Just as expected, Angel's boots were neatly lined up in front of his closet. As Alastor grabbed them, he looked to the pig who sat in its basket, peeking one eye open at the Radio Demon.

With the boots in hand, Alastor made his way back to Angel, passing them over.

Fat Nuggets decided to get up from its basket and follow Alastor.

Angel smiled a bit and took the boots, slipping them on quickly.  
"Thanks."  
His attention then turned to the pig.  
"Have a good nap, chunky baby?"

The pig snorted in reply, sniffing Angel's now booted foot as he set them on the floor again, slowly standing. The wound on his right thigh still hurt quite a bit, but it was nothing he couldn't manage. The spider grabbed his phone before linking arms with the Radio Demon.

"Onward, my noble Bambi!"

Alastor hoped that Angel's wounds would be healing soon, however since they'd been inflicted with a weapon made in Hell, they'd take longer than the almost healed wound that Alastor had to his stomach from the human's knife.

Once Angel was in his boots, Alastor gladly linked his arm with him, helping steady the spider as the two of them made their way down the stairs, the smell of the cooking Jambalaya drifting throughout the house.

Angel was just now picking up on the smells that came from the kitchen as they made their way down, Fat Nuggets trailing behind.

"Smells awesome, I gotta say."  
The arachnid smiled, making the last few steps before carefully entering the dining room just off of the kitchen, taking a seat at his usual spot at the table.

Alastor smirked a little at Angel's comment. Yes, the secret ingredient was going to be quite the surprise, he could only hope that Angel wasn't too disgusted. Then again, this was Angel- Alastor hardly doubted the spider would be grossed out by something like that.

With Angel sitting at the table, Alastor made his way back over to the food, moving the pot off of the stove and grabbing two plates.

"I have a feeling you're going to find this delicious my dear!"   
Alastor laughed.

Angel gave a smile, watching Alastor from where he was.

"I'm sure I'm gunna love it, Al."  
He hummed, now turning his attention to his phone. There had since been an update on the news story that he had every intention to read.

The spiders head tilted to the side as he read.

"Says that Deno is missin'. Y'know that guy that worked for Vee? He wasn't found at the club- bein' the last place he was seen. Maybe he was the rat who sang."

"Missing, hm? What a shame. I thought I'd killed him."  
Alastor spoke with faux surprise, turning back around and smirking to himself as he plated up the Jambalaya and brought it over to the table. There was still plenty left for the two of them later, _if_ Angel wanted anymore after this.

Sitting down opposite Angel, Alastor wasted no time in digging into the dish, savoring every one of the many flavors.

"I thought so too, considerin' the knife to the fuckin' head."  
He sighed softly with a shrug.  
"Maybe Val went and picked the fucker up? I'm at a loss."

"Yes, that could be the case. I wouldn't put it past Valentino, honestly."  
Alastor just shrugged.

With the plate now in front of him, Angel set the phone down for the time being so he could enjoy what Alastor had prepared for them. Picking up the fork provided, the spider didn't waste any time in diving in. He made sure to get a bit of everything in the first bite, humming contently as he processed all of the flavors.

"Holy shit, this is really good!"

Alastor decided to leave it up in the air for now, wanting to wait until Angel had finished the entire dish before the big reveal. 

The deer watched carefully as Angel took the first bite, his face lighting up at the tastes it brought. Alastor was definitely glad that the spider appreciated it.   
"Why thank you my dear! Nothing beats my mother's recipe for this jambalaya here, let me tell you."

Angel set his fork down for a moment, bringing both sets of hands together as if saying to pray and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mama Elizabeth, ya wonderful woman, you are up there for a reason."  
He stated before picking up his fork again and continued to eat. He'd never had jambalaya before but he was glad this was the first time. He wouldn't trust anything else in fear it wouldn't be anywhere near the same.

Alastor smiled a little at Angel's words, nodding simply as he continued to eat the dish, chewing upon the meat that was oh so flavorsome.

"Oh, the call..."  
Angel started, his eyes having landed on the phone for a split second.

When Angel suddenly mentioned the call, Alastor sat up a bit, presuming that the spider had found out who had called.

"Oh yes. And who was it that called? The news channel perhaps? My other thoughts were Valentino; however, I doubt that at this point."   
Voicing his thoughts, Alastor looked down to Angel's phone that rested on the table.

Angel straightened his back and lowered his head, looking down at the food in front of him.

"No. Neither."

He took a breath, picking up the phone and opened his voicemail and opened the message, putting it on speaker; a female's voice coming through that had the same New Jersey accent Angel had.

Alastor raised a slight brow upon hearing that it was neither the news station, nor Valentino, noting Angel's tone and body language as he picked up his phone, the voicemail starting to play.

"Um, hi! I'm not sure if this is still Angel Dust's number, if it's not you can ignore this message. Though, if it is, Angel, it's Molly. I don't know if you're busy or what's goin' on, but I wanna see my Tony again. I dunno what happened all those years ago or what came after. Daddy and Frankie don't act like they know ya and I'm confused about it. I wanna know what happened and keep the family together. Call me back when ya can, sweetie... love ya."

Alastor's brows knitted together in slight confusion as a female's voice cut through the silence. Another one of Alastor's theories had been that it was perhaps a previous client of Angel's, but the moment he heard a woman's voice that theory was thrown out the window.

And then the pin dropped once the female demon voiced her name.

With the message played, Angel held his breath, keeping his eyes down as he took another mouthful.

"Molly contacted you now?"  
Alastor slowly spoke once the voicemail was over, sounding slightly confused at the mention of Angel's father and brother, Frank. He didn't know they were in the picture in regards to Molly, but thinking about it, it made sense.  
"Well, I suppose you're going to ask me what you should do, hm?"

Angel gave a nod, keeping his eyes down.  
"By the sounds of it, she doesn't know I killed 'er."  
He stated before taking another bite, finally moving his gaze up to Alastor now, pain and worry in his eyes.

"It's so like them not tellin' her anything..."  
He sighed, looking down again.

Alastor could see the pain even this subject alone was causing Angel.   
"I don't know."   
The deer spoke up, a little unsure on that first part.   
"I have a feeling that she knows, my dear. From what you've told me, she seems like the forgiving type. Even if you two haven't spoken since it happened."   
He slowly explained, reaching a hand out to lightly grip one of Angel's lower ones.  
"If you're truly looking for my opinion. Then I think, as her brother, you should contact her back. The dear has already made it as clear as crystal that she wants to regain contact with you."

Angel took a deep breath and gave Alastor's hand a squeeze in return, listening to his advice.  
He wasn't wrong. She was very forgiving, at least, when they were alive. Hell could very easily change someone for the worse and Angel knew that very well.  
But she did sound genuine in her message. She almost sounded worried. She must've seen the broadcast and news reports following Valentino getting his ass handed to him and the casino aftermath for her to be sounding that worried.

"Ya might be right. I'll call her back a bit later when I figure out what I'm gunna say."  
He finally nodded.

Nodding back at Angel as the spider voiced his decision, Alastor sat back in his seat, taking the last bite of his food, placing his cutlery together.

"I think that's the right decision, Angel."

He presumed that the spider would have tried to reach out to his sister sooner, years ago perhaps, but being under Valentino, Alastor supposed the sleazy asshole wouldn't have allowed any of that.

"Now, have you finished my dear?"   
Clapping his hands together, Alastor gestured down to Angel's almost empty plate.

Angel gave a nod, bringing the last bit to his mouth before setting the cutlery down.

"Is there more?"  
He asked, glad to have moved past the previous topic.  
Being oblivious to what was even in the meal, he figured it was some sort of meat native to Hell so he didn't think much of it. It tasted amazing so it didn't really matter either way.

If Alastor's smile could grow any wider, then it certainly did in that moment, the deer practically beaming as Angel asked for more.

"Why of course! There is plenty more where that came from!"  
Standing from the table, Alastor grabbed the pot that was still half full with fresh jambalaya, bringing it over to their table.

"You know... this meat is a delicacy very few enjoy down here."  
Alastor slowly let on, that smirk of his creeping up his face.

Angel watched Alastor closely now that he'd said that. What the fuck was _that_ supposed to mean? He knew Fat Nuggets was safe, having seen the pig just before they sat down to eat, so it couldn't have been that.

He shrugged it off in that case. Either way, it was good.

"Well, whatever it is, you're gunna have to get more. I love whatever it is."  
He said with a smile as he watched Alastor dish more out onto his plate, still steaming.

Alastor laughed out loud at that.  
"Well, there's plenty still to be made... however once it's gone, I'm afraid whatever I get the next time will never be the same."   
He began, bringing the pot back over to the kitchen counter.

"You know, I'm awfully surprised that Deno is so juicy. For such a foul demon I'm relieved he tastes so good!"   
Spinning back around to face Angel, Alastor casually spoke, something of a shit eating grin spreading across his face as he sat back down again.  
"He's better off now. Working for Valentino must have been such a drag, haha!"

Angel had just taken a mouthful of the dish, nodding casually up until he fully processed what Alastor had said. He then looked between Alastor and their plates quietly for a few moments while _slowly_ chewing.

He sounded serious, but at the same time, he couldn't tell. That damn grainy effect to his voice always made it hard to tell.

The spider then swallowed.  
"You mean... this-... this is Deno? Ya ain't fuckin' with me?"  
Angel honestly had no idea how to feel.

Alastor moved to sit back down again, tucking right back in to the dish as he listened to Angel, the deer only grinning more.  
"Why, I'm serious as serious can be, haha!"  
Gesturing over to the refrigerator, Alastor snapped his fingers, the door opening for Angel to see inside.

While most pieces of meat that were wrapped up in there could have been anything, there was a district fully in tact arm visible as well as half of a foot.

"Yes, indulging in both demons and humans especially, is such fun my dear! Especially when they're cooked oh so nicely."

Angel glanced to the now open appliance, blinking before looking down at the plate in front of him again. He stayed quiet, analyzing the situation in his mind now, fork still in hand.

Alastor could see the cogs of Angel's mind working away as he processed what he'd just been eating.

After a few moments of internal deliberation, the spider took a breath and continued to eat.

"Alright well-"  
He cut himself off, not seeing much need to explain his choice, his actions saying it all.

The moment that Angel began to eat again, Alastor could only smile wider, going back to what he'd been eating as well. He was relieved that Angel didn't seem to mind eating another demon.

Angel took a pause again.  
"You said humans too. What didja mean by that?"  
He had a feeling he was going to be a bit disturbed by the answer he was going to receive, no matter what the answer ended up being. He knew what he heard and was almost certain he knew what Alastor meant, he supposed he just wanted confirmation.

Sticking his fork into a chunk of the flesh from the meal and slowly bringing it to his lips, Alastor chuckled at the question. He'd never fully explained to Angel any of his serial murders during his life.

"Well, let's just say that when in need of hiding a body or two, consumption is an easy and delectable way to dispose. Gives you enough meat for a hundred meals!"  
That chuckle turned into something darker as he explained.

Angel blinked a few times once again, hesitantly bringing another forkful to his mouth.  
"You're really down here for a reason-"  
He stated softly before taking the bite, now becoming silent again.

This gave Angel quite a bit to think about, but this was the same Edward Alastor Bouchère he'd fallen so hard for. His past wasn't a good reason for him to back out now. Even still, old habits did die hard. Angel knew that first hand. He couldn't ask Alastor to change anyways. As long as he was safe and happy, he would have nothing to complain about.

Alastor, almost proudly, nodded at Angel's realization, however that was of course not the only reason why Alastor had earned his place down here.

"My dear... that's not even the worst part."  
Knowing it would freak Angel out, Alastor's eyes grew to the shape of radio dials, a much louder static cutting through the air and once again made his neck snap in that gross and unnatural way, the reality around them seeming to darken and give a static glitch.

Angel sunk into his chair, eyes widening in fear from the quick change in Alastor. He could absolutely be terrifying. He couldn't recall a time he'd seen the Radio Demon turn into such a... well- _a demon_.  
It might've happened when he first took Valentino on but his back was to him, he couldn't be sure; Alastor's back had been to him during that time and the spider had averted his eyes quite a few times.

"Anyways, I'm so thrilled you enjoyed your meal!"   
Going back to normal in an instant, Alastor clapped his hands together before standing and grabbing both of their plates, presuming that Angel had finished judging by the look on his face.

As Alastor switched back to his usual, pleasant self, he knew he didn't want to get on his bad side under any circumstances. He simply watched as the deer took their plates. He would've continued eating, but having the shit scared out of him like that, he wasn't able to move, now noticing that he was hugging himself with both sets of arms subconsciously.

Alastor lightly hummed a small tune to himself as he quickly washed up their plates and cutlery, having no idea that he'd just scared Angel absolutely shitless.

"So, my dear. About contacting Molly, when do you suppose you'll be-"  
The deer suddenly paused upon turning back around again, noticing both the spider's sets of arms wrapped around himself.

Had he honestly scared him that much?

"Oh, Angel I did not intend to terrify you-"   
Alastor slowly continued, taking a few steps closer. For the first time in... a _long_ time, something that resembled a pang of guilt hit Alastor as he saw the spider's face. He only meant to freak him out; not have him shit himself. He expected the spider to react as he always did when he snapped his neck to the side. Then again, now that he thought about it, Angel had never truly seen what he was like in that state.

"I'm sorry, dear."

Angel's eyes flicked towards Alastor at the apology, his fists gripping his shirt as he hugged himself a bit tighter with a small gulp.

"It's fine."  
He finally spoke, looking down at the table. Standing tall as he finished gathering himself to make it look like he wasn't too affected.  
"I'm... gunna go figure this shit out with Molly."

One of his lower hands grabbed the phone from the table and he quickly limped his way back to his room, eyes staying down and slightly wide.

Really, all he needed was a chance to fully collect himself. He didn't love Alastor any less, he was just incredibly frightened by what Alastor was able to turn into at- what seemed to be, the flip of a switch and at will.

Alastor took a small step back as Angel stood, hastily making his way out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Alright... well, I wish you luck."

The deer was just left in the kitchen, a confused expression upon his face as he stared down at the ground, brows knitted together.

He'd hurt Angel, he could see that. While it may not have been physically, Alastor almost kicked himself over the fact that he'd reduced Angel to that much fear. A fear that he spied upon Angel's face when the deer had intruded on Valentino strangling the spider all those weeks ago.


	16. The Spider Twins

Fat Nuggets was laying on the floor in the lounge but quickly followed Angel up the stairs, who wasted no time in closing his bedroom door behind them. The spider pushed his back against the door and slowly slid his way down. 

A lot had happened that day.   
He started the day with a news article, he and Alastor then shared a precious and blissful moment, he'd gotten a call from his sister- who he hadn't seen or so much as heard from since they were alive, he'd eaten another demon... and now this. Curled up in fear in his bedroom. 

It was almost Valentino all over again, just without the physical abuse- or _any_ abuse for that matter. The fear, though... the fear itself was very similar. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme, the spider seeming to be doomed to live in nothing but constant fear with small commercial like breaks of happiness in between...

Without first thinking, very much unlike him, Alastor teleported up to the hallway, standing quietly just outside Angel's room. He was about to knock, however his hand slowly lowered, from the door, the deer thinking better of it.   
Alastor didn't want them to be reduced to what had happened last time- the both of them not talking for a whole month.

He _had_ to do something.

"Alright..."   
He whispered to himself, turning away from the door and simply disappearing. He had a plan. Was it a good one? Who knew. And it could very well upset Angel even more, he wasn't sure, however it was worth a try.

Angel heard the sudden yet quiet noises from outside of his door, body naturally tensing up as he listened. The faint sounds ceased though, his body relaxing ever so slightly again. With that, the spider moved to his closet.   
His body was starting to warm up, meaning it was time for the one thing that needed to happen every single day.   
Moving to his bed after carelessly taking two pills, the spider decided to do something with his phone. He wasn't sure what, maybe sort through its contents, get rid of apps he didn't use, maybe even play a game? Anything would do, the distraction very much needed. 

***

It was down in the basement of his home, as to not let Angel overhear him, that Alastor's eyes glowed in the dark, the dull hum of static ringing out as choppy and broken up radio chatter filled the air, the majority of it being meaningless white noise.   
For the past half an hour, Alastor had been scanning through different radio channels, keeping an ear out for something very specific.

Alastor had taken into account many things before starting his specific search, things that he couldn't even explain, but that wasn't the point. It wouldn't be long now before he found what he wanted, having almost searched the entirely of Hells radio channels.

And sure enough, the deers ominous smile grew the moment he heard what he was listening for, tuning into that specific channel and listening for a little while longer just to make sure.  
When he was certain, Alastor summoned his microphone, bringing it to his mouth before speaking into it. 

"Hello, hello! Why, by any bizarre chance is this miss Molly I am speaking to?"

Molly had been discussing the days plans with her father and brother, nothing of importance to say the least. Just as the two men had left the room, the radio that sat on the kitchen counter seemed to flick to life by itself, and then a voice came through that seemed to be addressing her? Needless to say, it startled her, but gained her interest regardless. She knew the voice- everyone down in Hell did.

"Yes, this is Molly."  
She replied as she stepped closer to the radio.  
"This is the Radio Demon, Alastor, right?"

The moment he heard Molly reply, Alastor took a small breath, pausing a moment. This was simple. All he had to do was _not_ sound threatening in any way- for Angel's sake. 

"Why yes, my dear, a pleasure to meet you!"   
He replied with vigor, leaning forwards in his seat a little, still keeping the microphone a distance away from his mouth.  
"Say, I don't suppose you contacted my good friend Angel Dust earlier, did you?"

"I did! Do you know where he is? Is he okay? God, please tell me he's okay!"  
With the topic of Angel having been brought up, Molly seemed completely invested into the topic, not put off at all by the sudden verbal visitor.

Alastor frowned a little at the sudden outburst from the female spider, however couldn't blame her too much. The deer supposed she had been worried for her brother for a long time now. 

"Yes, yes and yes, my dear. He is well, do not worry."

"Oh, thank god..."  
She audibly breathed a sigh of relief.

"In fact, your little message to him is the reason why I contacted you in the first place! However, I would prefer to speak to you in person, you sound awfully grainy across the radio, haha!"

"Of course! Where should I meet you? I got nothin' happenin' today so name a place and I'll be there within the hour!"

Alastor hummed in thought for a moment, quickly going through all the places he knew of in his mind before settling on something. It was hilarious to him, and definitely fitting considering what had happened the night before. 

"Why, I'm sure you've heard of Mazie's. Meet me there. I shall see you shortly, my dear!"

Molly didn't question it, simply happy to finally get information on her brother. She wasn't about to question the ruler of Hell himself.  
With a nod she ran off to get dressed and ready.

Alastor immediately cut off the radio broadcast upon ending his conversation with Molly, standing up from the chair and tapping his microphone on the floor a couple times. 

"Right... to Mazie's it is."   
The deer nodded to himself, having a feeling that Molly wouldn't take too long. 

Teleporting up to his room, Alastor grabbed his jacket that he'd left on his bed before making the food earlier, and he slipped it on, brushing himself down a couple times and nodding. 

Not planning on walking up there, Alastor simply used the shadows of Hell to teleport to the graveyard that was now Mazie's, appearing just around the corner from the entrance.

***

As agreed, Molly got to Mazie's quickly. The place had pools of blood dripping out into the streets, the smell of absolute death coming from the building.  
The spider twin approached the building, hoping the Radio Demon would arrive soon, anxious to know what was happening with her dear little brother.

Indeed, it didn't smell too pleasant, however it wasn't like anyone was going to clean this mess up. After all, the owner was dead so until somebody new took over, it was going to stay like this for a while, no doubt. 

Making his way around the corner, Alastor immediately recognized Molly. There was no doubt about it being her. She and Angel looked quite similar, which made sense considering they _were_ twins.

Molly, unlike Angel, had four arms and four legs. And she was a bit shorter than her brother as well, though one would have to put the two back to back in order to really notice. She didn't have the mismatched eyes though.  
The things they did have in common were their colors, pink and white- though Molly's pink was more prominent, and had quite the head of long fluffy hair. The three little pink dots that lined the spider's two eyes were like Angel's, but hers were located closer to the inside of her face, while her brothers were on closer to the outside.

Molly seemed to sense the demon's presence as he rounded the corner. Everyone knew who the Radio Demon was, so she recognized him immediately. 

Without hesitation, she smiled and approached him quickly.

"Thank you _so much_ for reachin' out to me, sugar! You have no idea how much this means to me!"  
Molly grabbed Alastor's hand with all four of her own and shook vigorously, eyes shining with what was unmistakably pure joy.

Alastor nodded, raising a brow a little as four hands were suddenly shaking one of his, the female demon practically radiating excitement that indeed could be seen through her shining, large eyes.

"Oh, haha, it's quite alright! You sounded awfully worried in your little recorded message."  
Alastor laughed, turning to the entrance of Mazie's, contemplating on going in or not.

Perhaps. 

"I must say, Angel too was rather surprised to hear your voice."

Molly pulled her hand away, eyes blinking a bit.  
"You were with him this morning? Why hasn't he called back yet? I just want to hear his voice and make sure he's doin' okay."  
She watched Alastor turn towards the building.

"Yes, Angel is currently residing with me and as far as I know, planned to call you back later, although he was hesitant."   
Nodding once again, Alastor peeked his head into the building, nose scrunching a little at the foul smell.

"I saw that the two of ya did this last night. What caused it? Can't say I've ever seen 'im cause so much nasty trouble."

Alastor's grin slowly widened as Molly asked about what had happened here, saying that the both of them had done this when in fact, Alastor had hardly done a thing.

"My dear, everything you see before you is not _my_ doing at all- I cleaned and took away my mess. This was all Angel's doing. And if you would like to hear the reasoning behind this foul bloodbath, then I don't see why you cannot ask him yourself!"

Molly peered inside for a moment, eyes widening slightly. The havoc that resided inside was that of a horror movie. The photos that were posted were nothing compared to the real scene. There wasn't a single hint that there was anything under the pure, dark red that covered the entire inside.

Alastor carefully watched Molly's reaction as she looked into the establishment, showing all the signs of slight shock.

The spider stepped back a bit, taking her eyes away from the horrors within the establishment.

"I guess I'll ask him when he calls... But you asked to meet. What can I do for you?"  
She asked, now looking at the deer.

As Molly took a step back, Alastor did as well, clasping his hands behind his back as he listened to her question. 

"Ah, well. You see, Angel and I had something of a... misunderstanding, shall we say. I feel rather, admittedly, guilty about it and wanted a suggestion as to what I could do to make it up to him. You seemed like the perfect demon to help me with that!"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know what he likes anymore. Things gotta have changed after all this time. But I'd be willin' to help if I can!"  
She smiled sweetly.

Alastor's smile faltered a little at that. He supposed that was true- Angel and Molly hadn't seen each other in decades and Alastor could imagine that Angel had changed probably quite a bit in that time.

"Though, I gotta ask. What _is_ your relationship with my brother?"  
Molly's eyes seemed to narrow as a smirk pulled at her lips, leaning towards Alastor a bit with all hands behind her back.

At Molly's second question, Alastor stopped a moment, eyes narrowing too. How was he even supposed to respond to that? Sure, he and Angel had established that their relationship was 'official', but what exactly was that supposed to mean? Should Alastor tell anyone? Were there certain demons that Angel didn't want knowing? 

Well, Alastor supposed telling the spider's own sister wouldn't do much harm. 

Leaning back from Molly slightly as she leant in, Alastor rolled his eyes.   
"Our relationship? Why, what a funny thing to ask."   
Alastor began nonchalantly, beginning to walk away from Mazie's, presuming that Molly was going to follow.

Molly did indeed follow Alastor, walking right at his side.  
"I ask because you said he was livin' with ya. Besides, I'm tryna get as much closure as I can."  
She explained.

"If you insist on knowing, then I do recall Angel mentioning it something to do with being 'official'."

"'Official' doesn't give me much. Official what? Business partners? Given the report almost two months ago, they said you were his new boss, of sorts. Or was that report complete shit like almost everythin' else around here?"

"New boss... what _foolery_."   
Alastor almost scoffed, indicating to Molly that yes, that report had been incorrect indeed. While they _had_ been official business partners in crime for a short while, that was certainly not the case anymore. 

"No, not official business partners. I do believe we are official partners in general. In a sort of romantic way, if you will."   
Alastor was almost kind of proud to voice that aloud, however it certainly sounded odd.

Molly pursed and puckered her lips, bringing her attention back to where they were headed with raised brows.

"Well that's a bit of a surprise, if you ask me."  
She stated simply, thinking for a few moments before speaking up again. The Radio Demon with romantic ties with _anyone_ wasn't something anyone would've been able to imagine.

Alastor supposed that he and Angel being in a relationship could come as a surprise to many- if not a lot of demons, considering who the both of them were. A now ex porn star and the current ruler of Hell; who happened to be asexual... under _most_ circumstances. What a mix indeed. 

"How is he though? He couldn't have caused that much mess if everything was fine and dandy."  
Her attention was brought back to Alastor as she pried a bit further into Angel's well-being.

"Ah, well I suppose you could say he's both never been better and worse."   
Alastor began, leading Molly towards the center of the pentagram where the majority of Hell's stores were located.  
"Everyone does something for a reason; however, it is not my place to tell you why he did what he did. Like I mentioned earlier, you are going to talk to him yourself."   
Pausing, Alastor looked across to the female demon, smile widening.  
"In person, might I add."

Molly was about to butt in, but Alastor added the last bit, which made her seem to physically fill with delight.  
"You're gunna take me to him?!"  
Her tone was that of exhilaration and pitch most feminine and high.  
"Oh, God, I can't thank you enough! This couldn't get any better!"

Alastor flinched a little at the sudden and high pitched shrill of excitement that Molly let out, it being very loud.  
"Yes, I'm sure he'll be just as relieved to see you too."   
Alastor added, looking around to quickly gather his bearings as to where they were and where they were headed.  
"Although, I don't know what Angel was like when you last saw him, so do not be surprised if he has changed."  
Alastor thought he'd give the female spider a warning, just in case the Angel she was expecting was not the Angel she saw.

Molly gave a nod.  
"No, I know he won't be the same. A friend of mine works for Valentino. He's a brutal and unforgiving man, so of course after so many years of working for him, Anthony would've changed."  
She explained, having calmed herself.

"He definitely looks different from when we were alive too. I'm still not used to it."  
She laughed softly.  
"I just hope he hasn't changed for the worse... and I hope he doesn't blame himself."

Alastor was somewhat glad that Molly understood the fact that Angel had changed ever since meeting and being under Valentino. Indeed, he was a manipulative and disgusting demon. 

The deer could only nod in agreement with Molly's comment about looking different in comparison to what he did as a human. Having seen that form of Angel, Alastor knew all too well that the spider looked like a different being entirely, of course. Not that she would need to know those seemingly little details though.

"Well, I don't believe he's changed for the worst too much. And in terms of blame? Unfortunately I think you shall have to chat with him about that, my dear."   
That would be all Alastor would say to Molly about that, wanting to respect the fact that this wasn't his thing to tell.

Molly simply gave another nod. She and Angel did have a lot to talk about when they did finally meet and she was preparing for it for quite some time. With Valentino out of the picture, she hoped they'd be able to meet frequently.

"Well, anyways, what're we lookin' for specifically?"  
She piped up after a few moments of silence, taking a look around at their surroundings.

Now that was a good question. Alastor had of course been hoping that Molly would've known what Angel liked, however as they'd established- Angel had indeed changed over the many decades. 

"I would like to get him something with, what I suppose you could call, sentimental value. I see no worth in material items in the slightest."  
Alastor explained.

They were pretty much in the center of the pentagram now, busy stores and crowds of demons everywhere.  
Many of said demons were giving Molly their attention. Looking her up and down with thirst in their eyes. Of course, she paid no mind to them, simply carrying on with the powerful ruler of Hell.  
Alastor did notice the many demons who seemed to be focusing their attention mainly on Molly as the two of them walked, however he payed them no mind either. Molly didn't seem bothered.

"Well, sugar, I can help with what I know he _used_ to like. It might bring him back to the good old days before all of that nonsense happened."  
She explained, giving Alastor a sweet smile.

"Well that's excellent news my dear!"   
Alastor laughed, nodding at the spider as they continued on.

Just as Molly was about to say something, her focus shifted to a little store on the corner of the street.  
"There! C'mon!"  
She grinned, grabbing hold of Alastor's arm and quickly started dragging him towards her target. It was clear she wasn't familiar with how seemingly haphephobic he was.

Alastor immediately looked to the store that she meant, raising a brow, about to follow behind. However, the moment that Molly grabbed ahold of his arm, Alastor did make an effort to pull away slightly, much preferring to walk by himself. He didn't bother to explain why. 

Molly let go of Alastor's arm when she noticed he was unwilling but continued on her ecstatic little way, rushing up to the store with the biggest smile.  
The store was a very small one, and looked quite dark inside, however the sign on the door did state that it was open for business.

"Tony would love some of the things in here! Full of stuff from our time!"  
She smiled as Alastor approached.

Alastor was silent as he moved over to the door, holding it open for Molly to walk in first. 

The arachnid rushed inside, thanking the Radio Demon for holding the door for her. The store smelled of old leather and dust, which wasn't terrible compared to the rest of Hell.

"Yes, I'm sure I can find something he will like."  
Alastor looked around at all of the small objects this store held, the majority of the items, as he noticed, were from the late nineteenth century to the early twentieth. He'd definitely find something for Angel no doubt.  
There were a lot of things that must've held some sort of value to somebody down to the last button on a jacket.

Molly started aimlessly looking around with a hum, picking up an old stuffed toy. 

"So, how did you meet my brother?"  
She decided to ask, bringing her focus back to Alastor now as she carefully set the stuffed animal down again.

Alastor brought his attention over to some old books that were laid out on a small wooden cabinet, mainly for his own interest more than anything. He listened as Molly asked the question about him and Angel meeting, having to think a moment. 

"Well, it was quite the random coincidence that we met actually. I do believe he was trying to get me to use his 'services' down the side of an alleyway, if I remember correctly."

Molly tilted her head slightly.  
"That's really how it all began? That's a story to tell the grandkids, for sure. 'I met your grandfather down an alley! He offered to suck me off and that's when I knew he was the one for me!'"  
She snorted a laugh as she recited how she thought that story would have been told. She knew very well that kids weren't ever going to be an option in Hell for literally anyone, let alone two men.

"Either way, I'm glad the two of you ran into each other, assuming you're both happy about it."  
She grinned, moving over to the little glass jewelry display.

Alastor huffed a small laugh at her response, one that was almost sarcastic sounding.  
"Yes, well, needless to say I was certainly not amused at the gesture back then."   
Alastor added, placing the books back down after concluding that they weren't going to be of much use after all.  
Moving over to where Molly was, Alastor looked over at all the jewelry that was in the glass cabinet.   
"But yes, I do believe he is happy about it. Despite the bad mood I may have unintentionally put him in earlier."

"He used to be easily swayed, I'm not sure if that still the case though. He can't stay mad at you forever."  
Molly replied softly, keeping her focus on the contents of the case. Something caught her eye, however.

That was true. Alastor knew Angel wouldn't be mad at him for eternity.

"Do you have any pictures of the two of you toge-... hm, I suppose you wouldn't. It's only been a few months for the two of you."  
She paused.  
"Then again- if you've got a picture of yourself, I've got a few pictures of Angel we could put in that locket."  
Molly pointed out a silver oval locket inside the case that had fine details engraved into it before looking to Alastor for a reaction.

Yes, now that Alastor thought about it, there weren't any pictures of he and Angel together. Unless you counted the one from the news article way back from the casino massacre- then again, Alastor supposed that wasn't really what Molly had meant. 

"Why, I do have pictures of myself, however they're awfully old ones. I doubt they're of much use."  
The Radio Demon did have something of a photo album from way back when he was alive, however the pictures were awfully old and grainy, not to mention Alastor didn't look as he did then anymore.

Molly gave a small smile.  
"Well, it sounds like now would be a good opportunity to get something like that done, wouldn't you say?"  
She looked at the piece of jewelry again.  
"We could get it done tomorrow maybe?"

Alastor nodded, leaning down a little to get a closer look at the silver pendant that Molly had pointed out.   
"Yes, I suppose you're right."   
He replied, looking around at the stores counter for the demon that worked here. 

"Tomorrow would be fine with me, my dear."   
He replied, knowing that he didn't have anything of any importance happening the following day.  
"Well, then if our mind is made up, we shall get this locket for Angel then."

Molly smiled and gave a nod, moving over to the counter, giving the little bell a ring. There was a moment of silence before an old, cowardly looking demon that featured a set of bushy eyebrows and mustache came out from the back.

"I apologize. I didn't hear you come in. What can I help you with?"  
He asked, looking between the two.

"We have an interest in the locket over here."  
Molly stated with a sweet smile, the demon giving a nod and pulled a keyring out of his pocket, moving over to the cabinet. The demon unlocked it and opened the case, carefully pulling the locket from inside.

Alastor watched carefully as the old and frail demon made his way over to the cabinet the locket was in, unlocking it and holding it up for the both of them to see.  
It was a polished, silver oval shaped locket with many small patterns engraved onto the front. It looked to be quite old, which was a given considering all the things in the store.

The demon brought it back over to the counter and grabbed a box for it, gingerly putting the locket inside.

Molly reached into her pocket and pulled out a little change purse, making the trade.  
As the shop owner began to box the locket up, Alastor was just about to pay for the jewelry, however stopped the moment he saw Molly handing some money over herself.

"Thank you, my lady. Have a good one."  
The demon smiled a bit from under his mustache.

"Yes, you as well, kind sir!"  
She replied, turning to Alastor and held the box out to him.  
"Don't worry about paying me back. Anthony's happiness will be more than enough."

"Oh no, my dear. I shall pay you back. What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"   
He chuckled, taking the box from Molly as they made their way out of the store.  
"Needless to say, I'm positive that Angel will most certainly adore this small gift."

Molly gave a nod, heading out of the little shop. She stopped just outside the door, however, her phone ringing.

Alastor stopped just as Molly did, attention moving to her phone as she took it out, the device ringing. She seemed to fumble a bit.

"It's Angel! What do I do?!"  
She looked to the deer, unsure of what his plans were.  
"What do I tell him?"

The deer wasn't surprised to hear that it was Angel, the spider having planned to phone his sister back in due time. 

"Well, I do suggest you answer. Simply tell him that you cannot talk now, but you will later! After all, we are headed over right now."  
Alastor grinned, beginning to walk in the direction of his home.

Molly hesitated for a moment. Alastor failed to mention they'd be heading over that same day, but she decided that she'd just wait to see Angel in person to talk to him. 

Silencing the phone, she stuffed it back into her pocket and followed Alastor.  
"He can wait a just a _little_ longer."  
She grinned.

Alastor just laughed as Molly silenced the phone, knowing that Angel was most likely not going to take that one lightly. But it was no matter, he'd be seeing his sister soon enough. 

"Right, well let us go then!"  
Cheerfully clapping his hands together, Alastor began to lead the way out of the center of the pentagram.

For the remainder of their walk back to the Radio Demon's home, Molly and Alastor talked amongst themselves, the two of them surprisingly getting along quite well.

When they arrived back at the house, Alastor was somewhat relieved to see that Angel was not anywhere to be seen. He was most likely still up in his room, it seemed.

Wanting this to be a surprise for the spider, Molly and Alastor quietly made their way into the lounge, the both of them sitting down before Molly sent the text, telling Angel to come downstairs.

"Why, I hope the shock of seeing you here doesn't give him a heart attack, haha!"   
Alastor laughed, only half jokingly as he made sure to keep his voice down so the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

Molly grinned, sitting in one of the armchairs.  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. If anyone is gunna have the heart attack, it'll be me."  
She teased, voice just above a whisper.

A few minutes after the text was sent, the sound of heeled boots on the upstairs floorboards could be heard.

***

Angel, having his call sent to voicemail after so much prepping and giving himself pep talks, sighed in almost relief. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her but it also kind of hurt. She was probably busy, but he really just wanted to hear her voice again. Laying back down on his bed, he cuddled with Fat Nuggets.

He didn't know how long he was laying there in a daze for; before his phone gave a text tone. He took a breath, slowly raising the phone to his line of vision. He opened the message. It was from Molly. Telling him to... go downstairs?

The spider didn't reply as he started to gather the motivation to get up. 

Soon, Angel left his room after throwing his pink robe on, making sure to cover the marks Alastor had left earlier that morning, and went to the washroom to make sure he looked alright. He didn't want to still have a petrified aura if he stumbled into the Radio Demon. He then made his way down the stairs, wondering what brought that text on.

Angel stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment to decide whether to make his way to the kitchen or to the living room, then turned into the lounge. His eyes landed on Molly first, seeing as she was the thing most out of place in the home.

He froze.

Alastor watched silently as Angel rounded the corner, not saying a word as he watched his partner in attempts to read his thoughts and emotions, hoping that he wouldn't have been upset by this.

Molly, on the other hand, smiled wider and stood.  
"Hey, Tony."

It really was a shock, judging by the look on Angel's face, and as Molly stood, Alastor stayed sitting. The deer decided that this was a moment for the two siblings to share anyways. He could wait to talk to Angel in a bit.

Molly remembered that Angel was in a bit of a fragile state by the way Alastor spoke about him earlier. Slowly making her way over, her smile tried to stay strong.

"Anthony, Sugar, you alright?"  
She laughed a bit as she slowly reached her brother, now standing in front of him.

Angel watched her, clearly unsure of how he was supposed to react. 

She put her upper set of arms on his shoulders and the lower set rested on his biceps, her movements slow as if reaching for a scared animal.

"It's Molly, sweetie. Don'tcha remember my voice?"  
She asked softly.

Angel looked her in the eyes, still processing until his arms found their way around her torso, pulling her into a silent hug. His face still read as shock and uncertainty while his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry..."  
Was all he managed to whisper.

A soft smile slowly settled upon her face as she felt her brother pull her in for a hug.  
It was sweet, and even Molly found her eyes starting to water, her brothers timid words really hitting her.

He was here. 

"Oh Tony... don't you apologize for a damn thing."   
She laughed softly, pulling one arm away from Angel's bicep to quickly wipe at the corner of one of her eyes. 

She'd hoped for all these years that Angel didn't blame himself for anything that had happened. She'd imagined this scenario up of the two of them meeting in her head thousands of times, yet this was so different.   
It was _real_ this time.

Angel didn't say anything more, not _knowing_ what to say about any of this. All he could manage to say were a few more apologies with a quiet and shaking voice. 

Molly eventually wrapped her arms around her brother properly, holding him tenderly in her four arms, gently rubbing his back to attempt to calm his rather shaky state.

It took him a few minutes to finally move on from that and ask an important question.  
"How did you find me?"

Pulling back after Angel asked the question, Molly finally cracked another smile, her gaze now falling to Alastor who sat silently in his chair behind her, one leg over the other. 

"Your man over there reached out to me."   
She stated simply, wiping at her eyes once more.   
"We met up and he brought me."

Angel moved his attention to Alastor, finally noticing his presence. He began to smile, exhaling. 

Alastor's smile widened a bit as Angel looked over at him, the deer simply nodding his head, still not moving from his chair.

"Al, you sneaky bitch."  
He laughed softly with a small shake of his head, bringing his attention back to Molly now.  
"It's fuckin' _great_ to finally see you... holy shit-"  
Angel hugged his sister again, burying his face into her shoulder with a big smile.

Molly beamed as Angel buried his face into her shoulder, the female spider not really even knowing what to do in this situation. The situation she'd prepared herself for, for so long. 

"Oh sugar, you don't even know how long I've been wanting to hear your voice- there's so much I've wanted to tell you..."   
She trailed off, smile faltering only a little as she thought about the main reason for Angel's lack of contact for all those years.

"I got all the time in Hell now. Tell me everything."  
Angel grinned, pulling away to look at his sister properly. He wished he could have some decent things to report to her, but leading up to the past two months, there was nothing positive.

The arachnid pulled his sister back over to the sofa and sat, two hands still on her back while the other two held hers.  
He didn't mind that Alastor was there. He knew he was trust worthy and wouldn't go spreading information.

Molly happily let herself be pulled back over to the couch, taking a seat beside her brother, laughing a little at his comment.  
"Ah ha, it would take me forever to tell ya everything y'know."   
She smiled, giving Angel's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Well, we've got forever and a week."  
He chuckled in reply.

"But I also wanna know about you two."   
Pausing, she playfully nudged Angel in the side, glancing over to Alastor with another smile.   
"Al over there didn't give me a lot."

Angel's eyes moved over to Alastor before letting go of one of Molly's hands and reached for Alastor's hand now.

"We... might have a bit of a romantic commitment to each other. Still new to it so we're still kinda testin' the waters. I still love 'im though."  
Angel smiled a bit at the Radio Demon, basically saying he was forgiven for scaring him earlier.

Alastor couldn't help but let his genuine and less menacing smile spread across his face for a moment at Angel's words. He leant forwards in his chair and took the spider's hand as it was extended to him, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
He knew that Angel had silently forgiven him already, and god if that didn't make Alastor flood with relief.

Molly looked between the two demons for a moment as they had their small exchange. She had only known and heard of the Radio Demon to be this all powerful and menacing being- so to catch even the smallest glimpse of something soft when he was looking at her brother?   
Molly could tell that they _really_ had something. 

Angel smiled a bit wider locking eyes with Alastor for a few more moments before looking back at Molly, still holding the deer's hand.

"Aw, well I'm glad you've had someone there for ya, Tony. I really really am happy."

"It's a nice change. Enough about us though. How are you doin'? Gimme every little detail."  
He smiled.

Hearing Molly's voice again was probably the greatest thing. Of course, seeing her was spectacular as well, but she looked different from what he'd last seen of her. Either way, her in general was absolutely amazing.

"Ya got any special person? Anything fun happenin' for ya? Just- tell me _everything_."

Molly thought for a moment, sighing loudly as she did so. Every little detail was going to be tough to remember for one, but she'd be able to do it for her brother, no doubt. 

"I was kinda seein' someone for a short while, but that was _ages_ ago and is long done."   
She nodded, leaning back in her chair and stretching two of her arms out.  
"I mean, you know how Daddy is with me and that sorta thing, heh. Never wantin' to let me go."   
She spoke lightheartedly, meaning it as a joke of course. She was a Daddy's Girl really and loved her father endlessly.

"Anything fun though? Hmm, occasionally. I sometimes go out for a little fun, ya know-"   
Looking over to Angel, she shot him a sly wink, laughing softly.  
"Get a couple free drinks and all that."

Angel gave a small chuckle, leaning back as well as he brought a leg to rest over the other.  
"Damn lady, ya really are my sister. No question."

It was clear that the spider's mood had drastically improved. Even the mention of their father didn't seem to effect him.

Laughing softly at Angel's response, Molly nodded, still absolutely beaming over all of this.  
She was a lot happier now, though, that Angel didn't seem to be visibly upset and so apologetic anymore.

"I'm glad you're doin' alright. What's the livin' situation like? Are ya out on your own? Got a roommate?"

"Well, I'm still with Daddy and Frankie at the moment. You know, they're really good company at times, haha!"   
She trailed off a little there, thinking for a moment.  
"It's just, they don't talk about you at all. Haven't done in years. I stopped askin' about my Tony years ago because they simply acted like they didn't know you..."

Angel took a deep breath, his smile dimming to a hint.  
"I really ain't surprised about that one. After... the accident... I ran. I couldn't stay there anymore. Pops was gunna wring my neck and rip my limbs off- and Frankie woulda helped. Died eight years later..."

Angel's hand that still held Alastor's squeezed lightly. 

"But, I ain't mad about any of that. I was probably better off without 'em in the long run."  
He shrugged, really only adding that last bit so Molly wouldn't feel too bad about it. He still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about everything in terms of the family.

Molly quieted down as she listened to her brothers brief summary of what had happened. Her father and brother had even failed to tell her that- she hadn't known that Angel had run away. 

"Well, if it's any consolation Tony, then I think you did the right thing. Getting outta there while you still had the chance."  
Placing one of her hand on top of Angel's shoulder, Molly leant a little closer to him.  
"I know that our family can't be fixed... but I just wanted us all to be in contact again. I hate seein' us all split like this. I really do."

Angel's smile grew ever so slightly, giving a nod as he bit back the pain as his injured shoulder was touched.

"I know, Moll Ball. If we could say for sure that they ain't gunna be complete asses, I'd be willin' to try patchin' things up even a little. But, knowin' them, they ain't gunna be any different- if not worse."  
He paused with an inaudible sigh.  
"It's alright though. As long as you and I still have contact, that's more than enough for me."

"I know... they haven't changed at all."   
She slowly sighed as well, Angels words still managing to keep a smile upon her face, just as they always did.

"Now that I am in contact with you again, I'm never gonna let that go, ya know? I'm alright as long as I have you.... Annie Panties"   
A grin spread across her face and gave a small laugh at the nickname, one of many, she used to have for him.

Angel's smile was replaced by probably the most unamused and displeased expression anyone in history had ever seen from him. That one nickname was one of the few he managed to forget- and was perfectly happy about it.

Molly felt herself start to laugh even harder as she saw Angel's face in response to that, the spider clearly not amused with the old nickname she had unearthed.

"Aw, you love it really."

The arachnid brother physically facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face with a bit of a groan. He then turned and pointed at Alastor.

"You use that name and I _promise_ I'll tap dance on your fuckin' teeth."

Alastor did huff a small laugh at the nickname however quickly stopped as soon as Angel pointed in his direction, even going so far as to threaten him.   
"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it, my dear! Wouldn't dream..."

"Fuckin' right ya wouldn't-"  
Angel huffed, turning back to Molly slowly, eyes lingering on the Radio Demon for as long as he could keep them. He got comfortable again, and before he could come up with a new topic, the sound of hooves could be heard at the top of the stairs.

"Oh! Ya wanna meet Fat Nuggets?"  
Before Molly could properly answer, Angel called for the pig, who quickly trotted its way down the stairs in an excited manor and to the lounge.

"Fat... who?"   
Molly curiously asked, leaning forwards in her seat a little as she heard footsteps of some sort making their way down the stairs.

Angel patted his legs a few times with his lower set of hands to beckon the hyped animal towards him with a big grin, picking the pig up and set it on his lap when it got close enough.

As soon as she caught glimpse of the little pig, Molly gasped, her eyes widening as she brought a hand to her mouth. 

"Oh Anthony, you didn't tell you had a baby!"   
She exclaimed, immediately reaching out for the little animal to pet its head as it sat on its owners lap. 

"Fat Nuggets huh? Well the pleasures all mine sugar!"   
It was clear Molly had already fallen for the little thing, finding it adorable in every way.   
"Look at its little nose! Awh, Tony how did you even get it down here?"

Angel grinned, happy to see that Molly already loved it.  
"Believe or not, Valentino ain't _completely_ good for nothin'."  
He smirked with a small huff.

"Of course, _some_ people wanna make a meal out of the baby every five fuckin' minutes."  
He gave Alastor a sideways glance of mild annoyance for a moment, who simply grinned as he looked between the three of them, but his eyes mainly on the pig.

"But that ain't ever gunna happen. He's livin' forever and then some!"  
He hugged the animal with a big smile, the pig just giving a snort.

Molly gasped all the more, looking over to Alastor in disbelief.   
"Why Alastor, how could you?! Fat Nuggets is just a lil' baby!"   
She laughed, to which Alastor just shrugged. 

"But seriously, Valentino gifted you this? Why? Was it when you two were still in your contract?"

"When I just got out, actually. He wanted me back so bad he went and had someone bring me a god damn pig. Of all fuckin' things; a _pig_."  
He huffed.  
"But I love 'em anyways. Probably the only good thing that asshat ever did for me."  
Angel hummed, kissing the pig's chubby little cheek.

Molly just shook her head with a small laugh, rolling her eyes.  
"How desperate of him. What, missed you getting your dick out for him so he sent you a pig?! Now _that's_ somethin' else."   
She joked, continuously to pat the little animal's head.  
"Well, he's cute regardless... imagine if he had a little sweater!"

Angel couldn't help but laugh at her comment, but his expression change completely at the addition she made.

"Oh my god that would be amazing! We gotta get 'im one!"  
He exclaimed in reply, a wide grin finding its way to his face again.

The pig looked between the two spiders now, seeming to wonder what it was they were so excited about. It moved its way out of Angel's arms and shimmied over to Molly's lap now, plopping its happy little ass in her lap and laid there. Angel took a moment to glance at Alastor.

Molly's grin widened all the more, eyes practically sparkling once the little pig came and sat itself in her lap.   
"Aw, my little pepite!! You'd look like an absolute _doll_ in a sweater, let me tell ya!" 

Alastor only watched on in confusion at the way the spider siblings fussed over the slab of meat. His eyes met Angel as he glanced over, offering him a smile.

Angel's smile relieved itself of excitement and became more calm and sweet as their eyes met. The spider was mentally thanking him for literally everything, especially thanking the coincidence that they'd stumbled upon each other all that time ago. 

Alastor could practically read what Angel was thinking, even if he wasn't saying it out loud. It was a thank you, and Alastor definitely appreciated that.  
He nodded softly at the spider before looking back over at Molly as Angel turned his gaze back to her.

"You got any pets, Molls? If not we could share this baby."

"I used to have this cute 'lil squishy thing, but it didn't like walks that much and got it's stupid fuckin' ass run over!"   
She laughed, gasping all the more once Angel said that they could share Fat Nuggets.   
"Oh, Anthony that would be great! I promise to take great care of you, pepite."

Angel grinned, giving his sister a nod.

"When Al and I have business I'll have ya babysit 'im for us. Just don't take 'im outside. I can keep this one under control-"  
He gestured to Alastor.  
"-but the ones out there, I ain't so sure about."

Molly just grinned at that, nodding softly.   
"Oh yeah, I'd be happy to babysit him anytime you two are busy."   
She smiled, lifting the pig up into her lower set of arms and hugging it close for a few moments.  
"Oh, speaking of Al, he's got you somethin'!"

Alastor looked to the spider as he was mentioned, remembering the gift that they'd bought.  
"Ah yes my dear, we have a gift!"

Angel perked up a bit, brows raising.  
"A gift? What for?"  
He asked as he turned his attention to Alastor again.  
"If this is about earlier, babe, ya know I forgave ya already. I don't need anythin' besides what I got right here."  
The spider was kind of being modest though. He loved receiving gifts of all kinds, but he didn't really see the need for anything other than contact with his sister again.

Alastor picked up the box that had been placed on the table to the side of his chair, handing it over to Angel.  
"Believe me or not, my dear, I wanted to apologize for what did happen. Besides, Molly helped pick this one out." He nodded, watching as Angel took the box in one of his hands.

Molly placed Nuggets back down again on her lap as she leant forwards to watch Angel open the gift that she and Alastor had picked out earlier.

"I really don't know what to say-"  
And wasn't that the fucking truth.

The arachnid looked down that the box and carefully opened it, revealing the locket. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his thumb over the engraved details.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."  
He said softly as he examined it, opening it carefully to see that it was empty. It was perfect. It just meant they'd be able to fill it later.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, my dear."   
Alastor smiled. He knew that Angel had already forgiven him regardless, but this was something with emotional connection.

"Al and I had the idea of maybe getting some photos of the both of you and putting them in there. Although, I only have some pictures of when you were alive."   
Molly added, looking over at the locket, Fat Nuggets leaning over to sniff at it.

Angel gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah, and any photos available down here ain't really ones I wanna have anyone seein' anymore anyways, let alone in somethin' like this."  
The spider leaned closer to Molly first, kissing her cheek and then to Alastor, doing the same for him.  
"I really appreciate this. You've got no idea."

Molly laughed a little at that. The only reason she knew what Angel actually looked like down here was due to the rather lewd promotional covers or magazines and all sorts that absolutely drowned Hell. They _definitely_ weren't images to be put in a locket like that. 

Alastor felt his cheeks heating a little as the kiss was placed to his cheek, nodding at the spiders appreciation.   
"It's no problem my dear."

Angel chuckled lightly at the tiny on the deer's cheeks before taking the locket out of the box and put it on, setting the box aside. It sat comfortably just above his chest fluff, just as Alastor's mother's necklace did. He wasn't going to wear either of them often, both having significant worth to both him and Alastor.

"It looks lovely on you, dear."   
Alastor acknowledged, watching as Angel placed the necklace around his neck. 

Fat Nuggets seemed to approve as well, wiggling off of Molly's lap and back onto Angel's. 

"Oh sugar that just looks beautiful on ya! We really picked a great one, Al."   
Molly smiled.

Angel smiled and held Fat Nuggets in his lower set of arms as he looked between the two once again, the pig moving its front trotters up to rest on the spider's chest as it leaned up and sniffed the necklace a little more.

"Thanks again. You really didn't have to get this for me, but I love it anyways."  
He gave them a sweet genuine smile.

"Oh, well we wanted to, sugar! I'm just relieved that I finally get the chance to see you again. I was worried that I'd never get to."   
Molly sighed, sitting back in her seat.

There was a moments silence before the ringing of a ringtone filled the air, Molly's phone vibrating from her pocket. 

Reaching for her phone, she picked it up, looking across to Angel for a moment.   
"It's Daddy...are you sure you don't want to talk with him? He can't hurt you through the phone..."

Angel took a breath, looking at the phone for a second with an unreadable expression.

"I know he can't. I'd be willin' to speak, sure."  
He gave a nod, looking at Molly again as he gave a small smile. His arms that held the pig tightened slightly.

With a nod, expression slightly worried for her bother, Molly answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear for a moment before speaking.

"Heya Daddy... no I'm alright- I'll be back soon, promise. Just a second okay?"   
Pulling the phone away, she hesitantly handed it over to Angel.

Angel took the phone carefully, bringing it to his ear as he took a breath before speaking.  
"Hey, Pops, it's... Anthony. Just thought I'd say h-"  
Angel was then interrupted by a click and a dead tone. With a sigh he handed the phone back.

"At least he didn't yell or anythin'."   
The arachnid chuckled lightly.

Alastor watched with interest at the short exchange that Angel had with his father, even if his father hadn't said anything to his son in return. It was interesting, but somewhat unsurprising. From what Angel had told Alastor about his father, it was definitely unsurprising that he hadn't even said a word.

The moment she heard the dead tone, Molly sighed, taking the phone back and putting it away in her pocket again. 

"I'm... not surprised."   
She laughed a little sadly.   
"He didn't even let you speak..."

Angel gave his sister a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, don't worry. I hurt him a lot back then and I don't expect 'im to forgive me so quickly. Or ever, for that matter."  
He paused for a moment.  
"You should call him back. He wanted ya for somethin'. Go into the dining room and make the call."

Angel may have been apart of the cause for their father's pain, but that didn't mean that their father was completely innocent either.  
Either way, Molly hoped that one day, even if it was years from now, that the two of them would be able to hold at least a civil conversation together.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment, Rigatoni."  
Taking her phone back out of her pocket again, Molly now stood before walking out of the lounge and into the dining room. She hoped that Henroin wouldn't be too pissed off.

Angel gave a nod and smiled, watching as Molly walked off. He waited until she was out of sight before relaxing and slouching back into the couch with a heavy exhale. 

"What a day..."  
He huffed, bringing his upper set of hands up to run his fingers through his hair.  
"Scratch that- what a _week_."

Alastor, too, waited until Molly was out of sight before glancing over to Angel, sitting forwards a little.   
"I apologize for springing this all on you so suddenly. I understand that you had planned to contact Molly back in your own time."   
Alastor began, noticing just how stressed Angel seemed to be.

Angel looked to Alastor, shaking his head with a smile.  
"Don't be sorry. I'm glad ya brought 'er here. I ain't so good with phone calls. Face to face is my strong suit."

The arachnid then brought a hand over to reach for Alastor's.  
"I really appreciate all of this. You've got no idea how much debt I'm in with you."  
He chuckled softly.

Alastor gladly took Angel's hand, nodding at his words.   
"Anthony, do not consider it a debt. I do all of this for you purely because it brings me joy in a way I never thought myself able to feel."  
And that was the truth.  
"I understand that your sister is very special to you. Why, seeing the two of you interact makes it as clear as crystal! I'm happy for you, my dear, I really am."

Angel's smile grew a bit, giving Alastor's hand a small squeeze.  
"That's really sweet, babe. It really means a lot to me."

He still felt guilty that there was only so much he'd be able to do in return for Alastor. It seemed like the deer didn't want anything more than to just be together and on good terms. That wasn't enough for Angel though. He wanted to give him something that would hold great meaning to them both. That's when he got an idea, but he'd have to do more research on it later.

Alastor was just about to add one more thing, his mouth opening, however before the words could be said, Molly was walking back into the room, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. 

"I'm sorry Tony, but I've gotta cut my 'lil visit here short. Daddy wants me back n' you know what he's like. Promise to text ya later though, sugar!"   
She nodded, reaching for Fat Nuggets and patting his head.   
"Stay cute my baby."

Angel turned back towards Molly and nodded, standing up while still holding the happy pig.  
He then walked her to the door, kissing her cheek before she stepped out.

Alastor stood from his chair just as the two moved to the door, moving to silently stand behind Angel. 

"My phone's always on. Love ya, stay safe out there, Molls."

"Love ya to, Tiny Tony! Bye Ali!"   
She called, waving back at her brother all the way until the door closed.

Angel shut the door after she made it out to the sidewalk, sighing to himself.


	17. Fixed Up With An Update

"Why, what a pleasant demon! Your sister certainly is a fiery one, haha!"

Angel gave a small chuckle, turning to Alastor.  
"She really is the greatest."

He smiled, leaning down to set the pig on the floor before standing upright again, wrapping his upper set of arms around the deer's neck.  
"Thanks again for all this. I ain't gunna forget it."

Alastor's menacing smile had settled once again, now that it was just the two of them.  
He stood a little closer to Angel now that the spider had his arms around his neck, Alastor's gaze moving down to the pendant that sat above Angel's chest.  
"No thanks required, dear."

"Well you're gettin' it anyways. Accept it or I'll break your leg."  
Angel smiled sweetly and kept a cheerful tone even through the threat, leaning in to place a small kiss to Alastor's lips.

"Hah, I don't doubt it, my Angel."   
He grinned, pulling back from Angel's hold, grinning at his little threat as the sweet kiss was placed to his lips.

With that done, the arachnid made his way to the kitchen. He'd now come to terms with the cannibalism and really didn't mind it all that much. It tasted fucking amazing and they were already in Hell. Who was going to really care?

"You want some of that stuff you made? Heating some more up now. Oh! And I was wondering if you'd be willin' to do somethin' for me."

The Radio Demon followed Angel into the kitchen, perking up once the spider mentioned his jambalaya from earlier. There was still plenty left for the both of them, and it was something that Alastor would never turn down.However, at Angel's sudden request, Alastor raised a brow in curiosity.   
"Oh yes? And what would that something be?"

Angel went to the refrigerator and grabbed the leftovers, glancing at the deer for a moment.

"Ya got that piano, right? Well, I was thinkin' ya bring it out and teach me how to play. Give us somethin' to do while we're in waitin'."  
He voiced as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet.

Alastor moved to lean against one of the kitchen counters, watching as Angel grabbed the leftovers and then some plates for them.

The deer wasn't sure what to expect when Angel voiced the fact that he wanted Alastor to do something for him. However, if there was one thing he didn't expect, then it was certainly... _that_.

Alastor was almost taken aback, his scarlet eyes widening slightly.   
"Oh, my dear, I was certainly not expecting that, haha!"   
He chuckled.   
"I would not be opposed, if that is what you wish. We do have all the time we could ask for down here, after all."

Angel smiled brightly.  
"And you can teach me some proper French!"  
He added, figuring that would be a bit of a stretch. Either way, both things he was willing and eager to learn.  
He then looked around, realizing Alastor didn't have a microwave, then turned back to the dish.  
"Cold jambalaya it is."

Alastor was happy to teach Angel piano, however while he had suggested he teach the spider some French a couple weeks back, he wasn't too sure if that had been his greatest proposition.

Watching Angel as he looked around, not too sure what he was looking for, the deer nodded once the spider settled on them eating cold jambalaya.

"Why, I _would_ teach you French, however, my dear, I have a feeling you would get awfully distracted awfully quickly, haha!"

The arachnid rolled his eyes a bit and smirked.  
"Oh please. I ain't _completely_ hopeless. I can focus."  
He said as he plated their food and put the pot back in the fridge.  
"I know it's gunna be a challenge, but if you're not up for it-"  
He raised a brow, glancing at Alastor with a cocky smirk.

Alastor sighed in turn, pushing himself off the counter and confidently walking over to the spider.  
Leaning in, the deer placed a hand to the spider's shoulder.

"Je suis prêt pour le défi. L'es-tu, mon cher?"   
His voice was low, almost sultry, his goal to wipe that cocky smirk off of Angel's face completely.  
"Est-ce-que tu es toujours aussi confiant sur le fait que tu puisse te concentrer?"

Angel tensed a bit at the hand on his shoulder, turning to Alastor as he found the spasm threatening his left leg.  
"Oh, piccola, non so cosa stai dicendo, ma fa caldo. Sai che amo quando mi parli in questo modo."  
He had to force the seductive tone out of his voice to keep Alastor in the dark about what he was saying.

Alastor's gaze moved down as he caught glimpse of Angel's left leg twitching in the slightest, the spider trying his best not to let it wildly spasm. Alastor knew what that meant now.

The two of them were speaking completely different languages to each other, Alastor obviously having no clue what Angel was even saying.   
However, Alastor? He almost enjoyed painfully riling up Angel with his words of French. The sadist in him was almost too strong.  
Riling him up only to walk away with a smug grin, because why would Alastor follow through? He wasn't in the mood for that.

"Apprends à te contrôler, mon cher."  
Punctuating his sentence with a kiss just below Angel's lips, Alastor turned on his heels, taking one of the plates from Angel's grasp and walking over to the table before sitting down as if nothing had happened.

Angel knew exactly what Alastor was doing. His smirk didn't fade in the slightest.  
"Sei una grande presa in giro, amore mio."

He followed Alastor soon after, his leg staying as well behaved as he could keep it.   
Setting his own plate down on the table, he moved to stand behind Alastor, his upper set of hands moving up and down his chest teasingly as his lower set massaged the deer's shoulders.

The spider leaned in closer to his ear, whispering.  
"Sai che vincerò. Posso dominare quando voglio. Hai visto in prima persona~"  
The spider then nipped the deer's ear with a mischievous grin.

Alastor hadn't expected Angel to suddenly do as he just did. He'd expected him to perhaps huff in annoyance before admitting defeat.

Alastor ears were sensitive as they were, resembling that of a deer in a way, so to have someone- namely Angel- suddenly whispering right in his ear pared with a nibble to the soft tufts, Alastor himself froze.

He sure as hell didn't know what the arachnid was saying, but whatever it was, it almost sent a chill down Alastor's body. Still, he retaliated, ignoring the hands that roamed up and down his chest.

"Tu dois apprendre à soumettre, mon araignée."   
Alastor whispered back, looking over his shoulder at Angel with narrowed eyes.

Angel's grin widened, looking down at the still seated deer.

"Non guardarmi in quel modo. Mi ami e lo sai. Non mi arrenderò così facilmente."  
With that said, the spider moved down and placed a small kiss to the corner of Alastor's mouth before leaving him be and sitting himself down. It was now his turn to pretend like nothing happened, beginning to eat.

Alastor was silent as Angel placed the small kiss to the corner of his mouth, not bothering to retaliate anymore once Angel had sat himself down, having made his point clear.

Picking up the cutlery, Alastor dug in to the jambalaya, the flavors still very much there despite the lack of heat to the dish.

"Do you have any plans this evening or tomorrow?"   
Alastor finally asked, looking up and across at Angel.

"Oltre a-"  
Angel paused and cleared his throat, still having to switch back to English in his mind.  
"Besides what we've got planned with Molly, nothing. Why?"  
He asked before taking a bite. It was still good even cold, which surprised him a bit. He was one to prefer hot meals rather than cold.

Alastor nodded, taking another bite of his food and finishing that before speaking up again.   
"Hm, nothing in particular. If you want, I can perhaps teach you something on the piano this evening if that's what you really want."   
Alastor suggested, taking into account the spiders earlier request.

Angel found himself smiling, looking at Alastor with much interest.  
"I'd love that, Al."  
He replied simply, really fighting to keep his innuendos pushed down.

"I am fortunate enough not to have more than two arms, so you will have to use only two as well."   
The Radio Demon added with a slight grin.

Snapping his fingers, a mug appeared in front of him. Upon snapping his fingers again, that mug suddenly was filled with hot coffee- he definitely needed the energy. It was no surprise that the deer was exhausted, given the events of not only that morning, but the previous night too.

Grabbing the mug and bringing it to his lips, Alastor looked to Angel with a raised brow.   
"Would you like some, my dear?"

Angel gave a chuckle.  
"I'll be able to play things two people would normally be required to play."  
He brought his second set of hands up and wiggled his fingers.

"Coffee would be good."  
The spider nodded with a smile.

Laughing a bit at that, Alastor once again snapped his fingers twice, another mug of the hot beverage appearing.

"I suppose you're right. Why, if I'm not mistaken then you could even play what three people would. You could be quite the prodigy, haha!"

Angel smiled a bit wider and brought his third pair of arms out, picking up the mug of coffee with the top set.

"I guess I could if I _really_ wanted to."  
It then dawned on him that this could be his next career. Moving from porn to music, that would be interesting. He might have even been able to work with the musical overlord that he'd been acquainted with; if he practiced enough.

"Tell me, Angel, are there any instruments you already know?"   
Alastor thought he'd ask. There was music absolutely everywhere where he grew up in New Orleans, so much so that it was almost impossible not to have at least picked up something if you wanted to. He wondered if it was the same for Angel.  
"Of course, I've only managed to perfect my playing of instruments thanks to the many decades down here, so I suppose there's one bonus to being stuck here, haha!"

Angel gave a small laugh.  
"There are a lotta bonuses to bein' down here. I dunno what heaven's like, but I'm sure it's boring."

Angel had to think for a few moments before being able to answer the question.  
"I wasn't _supposed_ to, but I taught myself a bit of accordion. Dad had one in the basement that I'd fuck around with when no one was home. Don't know any songs and I ain't that good, but I know how it works."

"Oh my dear I'm sure heaven is quite the drag. Why the entertainment must be awfully stale up there!"   
Alastor grinned in return, nodding in understanding at Angels response to his question.

"Ah, the accordion. Quite the instrument, haha."   
He nodded, taking another sip of his drink as he sat back in his chair.  
"Are there any songs in particular you would like to learn on the piano, my dear? We have an eternity after all."

Angel took a sip from his coffee as well, pulling his third set of arms back into his body and folded the lower set neatly in his lap.

"Nothin' in particular, no. Anythin' ya think I can handle should do."  
The spider replied with a small shrug, setting the mug down again before taking another bite of food.

Alastor had almost finished his food at this point, he was just scraping the rest of the plate free of jambalaya. 

"Well perhaps we should start out with the basics today then. I shall bring the piano up and then, if you have nothing to do, we can start shortly."  
Alastor concluded, setting his plate to the side to collect in a minute, and brought his mug forwards.  
"On another note though, how is your leg and shoulder healing? Your walking on your leg has improved since this morning, I see."

The spider kept a small smile, glancing down at his own shoulder and thigh now. He'd been so focused on Molly that he almost completely forgotten about the injuries entirely.

"They don't hurt so bad now, actually. My mind's been everywhere else today, so I ain't had time to focus on 'em much."  
He brought his attention back to Alastor, finishing his own plate now as well before standing. He grabbed Alastor's now empty plate and brought their dishes to the sink with a small hum.

Alastor stood shortly after Angel, slowly walking over to the sink where the spider stood.

Quietly leaning over Angel, Alastor took the plates from him, snapping his fingers to command them to begin washing themselves in the sink.

"Why, it's excellent news that it's not hurting so much, however, you're still healing."   
Alastor began, taking Angel's hand and ushering him away from the kitchen.  
"Sit down my dear. I shall bring the piano up from the basement. It's much too dark to get anything done down there anyways."   
At least, that was Alastor's excuse for Angel not to go down into the basement. There were... things down there.

Angel was a bit confused as to why Alastor was so insistent in him leaving the kitchen as he guided him out of the kitchen.

"I can do dishes, it ain't that big a deal."  
He stated but made no effort to go back to it.  
Instead the spider did as he was told and gave a small nod.  
"Alright, I guess."

And with that, he leaned back into the armchair he then sat upon and gave a minuscule sigh of contentment.

Alastor just shook his head, smiling to himself. Angel knew he had to rest and as far as Alastor was concerned, that meant not doing anything.

As Angel left the room, the deer quickly dried off their plates and washed their mugs before putting everything away. It didn't take more than five minutes and before long Alastor was making his way back into the lounge.

"Alright my dear, let's get this show on the road!"   
He exclaimed as he came walking into the room, looking over to Angel.

The arachnid sat up in his seat a bit as Alastor entered the room again, smiling a bit bigger. He was excited to learn something, and from Alastor, no less. His only worry now was that if he'd actually be any good at it.

"Let's do it!"  
He replied, clapping once before rubbing his hands together. Angel waited to stand up, not wanting to get in the way of a possibly falling piano.

Looking around the room a moment with a hum, Alastor flicked his hand, two of the chairs in the room moving back against the wall to provide more space for the piano.

Summoning his microphone, Alastor waved it across the floor space and before long, a portal opened up in the floor, the sleek black upright piano slowly rising up through the portal and settling on the floor before the portal closed.

Angel watched quietly, always finding Alastor's abilities to be interesting and amazing. There was literally nothing he couldn't do.

"Alright my dear, it's all yours!"  
Alastor grinned, pulling out the seat for Angel and stood beside it.  
"Let us start with the basics first."

Standing when he was invited over, the spider walked over with a smile and ran his hand over the top of the instrument and then the keys before sitting on the stool.

"No, I thought you'd teach me some Beethoven first."  
He smirked, words full of soft sarcasm.

Alastor huffed a small laugh at that, shrugging.   
"We have the time, however I have a feeling you would get awfully bored with me."   
He chuckled, snapping his fingers so that another small stool appeared beside Angel's, the deer sitting himself down.

"I could never get bored of you, shut up."  
Angel laughed softly.

"So, is there anything you know at all about the piano already?"   
He asked with a small smile, looking down at Angel's hands that rested gently against the keys.

It was Angel's turn to laugh yet again, shaking his head.  
"Besides the fact it's an instrument and sounds beautiful, not a damn thing."  
He brought his eyes up from the keys and looked to the Radio Demon with a raised brow.  
"Are there things I should know other than that?"  
He quizzed as he shifted a bit to look at the pedals near the floor, bringing a foot to push down on one to see what it did.   
When nothing happened, Angel looked back at Alastor.

Alastor couldn't help but laugh a little more at Angel's words followed by his rather confused expression when he pressed his foot down against the pedal.

"Well, I would suggest playing something while pushing that pedal, or else it's not going to do very much I'm afraid."

Bringing a hand up to the keys, with Angel's foot still pressed down on the far right pedal, Alastor pressed two of the keys down, the note sustaining and echoing throughout the lounge.   
"That pedal holds the notes for a longer period of time. It's not usually used in simple, beginner songs consisting of few notes since it's not needed."   
He explained.

The spider simply nodded slowly and mouthed a long 'oh', taking his foot off of the pedal now, the sound stopping completely.

"That's kinda neat!"  
He smiled widely, playing the notes without the use of the pedal and the pressing on the pedal again and pressing the same notes a few times just to hear the difference, then let the pedal up, thus the sound stopping.  
Angel had a very pleased look on his face as he looked at the deer again, almost like a child that had just done something amazing on the first try.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather 'neat.'"   
Alastor laughed. 

Leaning across, the deer took one of Angel's hands and positioned them upon the keys in the basic home position, telling him what keys to press down and what they were called.

It must have been for the next straight hour, that the two of them were sitting at the piano, Alastor teaching Angel the basics of the instrument. Whether the spider remembered what he'd taught him was down to Angel himself, however Alastor was rather proud of the other demon.

He'd managed to get Angel to remember the names of the notes as well as some basic note patterns that almost formed small songs.

All during the lesson, Angel kept his attention up and made sure to listen closely.

"Okay, I think I got it. So it's-"  
He was about to play a few notes but was interrupted by three knocks on the door. The spider turned to the front door with a raised brow.

Alastor's attention was immediately on the door upon knocks sounding out. He wasn't expecting anyone, so as per usual, he was put on high alert.

Standing, the arachnid walked through the lounge and to the door, opening it to see the pissy cat from the casino the previous day.

Getting up from his stool just as Angel went to answer the door, Alastor listened out for perhaps a voice.

"Oh, it's you."  
Angel stated with a bored expression.

Husk's brows furrowed upon seeing the spider, clearly wondering why he was there.  
"Yeah, I think I got the wrong place."

The moment he heard the recognizably gruff voice, Alastor teleported himself behind Angel, smile widening as he greeted Husk, stopping him from walking away.   
Yes, it was no surprise that the feline did not expect Angel to be here.

"Why, Husker! My my, this is a surprise! Come in my friend!"

Husk let out an exasperated breath, eyes rolling as he figured there was no escape now.  
"You're letting _everyone_ in your house now? Having a party or some shit?"  
He asked as he stepped inside after Angel moved aside, closing the door behind the winged cat.

This seemed to gain the spider's interest though. Curiously, Angel brought a hand forward and lightly started petting the red feathers.  
"Didja fly here? Your feathers are outta wack."

The second Husk felt the hand on his wing, he stretched it out and slapped Angel in the face with it.

"Don't touch me."  
He stated, folding the limbs to his back as he moved past Alastor out of the now slightly cramped foyer, leaving Angel with a bit of an annoyed expression.

Alastor took a step back as Husk stepped into the home, the deer chuckling under his breath at Husks words.   
"Everyone? No no, it is just Angel and I here."   
He replied, smirking at Angel a little as he watched Husk slap him in the face with his wing.

"So, my friend, what brings you here on this fine evening?"   
Alastor asked as he lead them into the lounge, half forgetting that the piano was still there.  
"Information I presume? I can't see you turning up here purely because you enjoy hanging out with us!"

Angel followed Alastor, sitting on the piano bench again, facing the room instead of the keys.

Husk stayed between the hallway and the lounge, leaning on the post at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded over his chest.  
"Damn, am I that readable? Either way, you're right. I did manage to get a bit of information."

Alastor's grin seemed to widen all the more as he moved beside the piano, arms resting behind his back as he kept his focus on Husk.

"Why, that's excellent news! Care to share?"  
It was surprising to know that the feline had some information already, but Alastor certainly wasn't complaining. The more information gained sooner, the better for him.

"Charlie's got around forty to fifty demons rounded up already and they're meeting up on a biweekly basis at an old hotel that hasn't been in business for who knows how long. She mentioned having an idea brewing in how to take you on but hasn't shared it with anyone besides her precious girlfriend, assuming she wants to wait until she has a more solid plan before discussing it with anyone else."  
Husk wasted no time in replaying his gained insight, eyes moving between the floor and Alastor as he tried to remember everything.

"No notable demons to mark as threats just yet."  
He added.

Alastor listened carefully, taking mental notes on everything that the feline was saying, nodding along as he stared at the floor in focus.

"Hm, yes... that's good."   
The deer nodded, his mind working at a million miles an hour.

There were no notable demons yet, no overlords therefore no real threats. Charlie, of course, was the exception and if she did have a plan, then all would be shortly revealed it seemed.

Forty to fifty demons was no issue and could be taken care of in seconds, and the girlfriend? Alastor wasn't bothering with that now.

"Why, that's excellent news Husker! Oh yes indeedy, I thank you. I'm assuming you shall be attending the next meeting?"

Husk gave a nod.  
"I'll be attending every meeting to make sure I get every bit of information for you."

"Che buon gatto!"  
Angel chimed in with a grin, Husk glaring at the spider.

"Sta 'zitto. Non ho chiesto il tuo contributo."  
He grunted in reply.

Angel raised his brows, a bit shocked.  
"Oh merda. Conosci l'italiano."

"Sì, conosco l'italiano. Ho tradotto quella lettera che hai lasciato ad Alastor, idiota."

"Oh, giusto..."  
With that, Angel shut his mouth and looked at the floor. That wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Alastor's mind quickly wandered off, focus far from Husk and Angel's little interactions- besides, he wouldn't have understood what they were saying anyways.

This new information, albeit small, was still useful in the Radio Demon's future plans. He liked to plan ahead with things, months in advance if he could. Alastor was very meticulous like that.

"Right, thank you, my friend!"   
Alastor clapped his hands together, snapping his fingers as a rather large bottle of cheap booze appeared in his hands, the deer handing it to the feline.   
"For your much appreciated efforts."

Husk's attention was brought back to Alastor, giving another nod before walking closer to accept his payment.

"I'll show myself out."  
He stated as he grabbed the bottle from the deer, then made his way to the door.   
He turned to the two, mouth open as if to say something but seemed to think better of it before taking his leave out the front door.

"Some friend of yours."  
Angel stated when the door shut, looking up at Alastor now.

Alastor didn't say anything as he watched Husk leave them house. Once the door closed, Alastor turned to Angel, his grin not faltering.

"Ah, Husker is harmless, really. Very loyal, such as felines tend to be!"   
He chuckled under his breath, letting out a small sigh.  
"His information was useful, needless to say. I am rather relieved there are no overlords on board yet, it very well could have caused some issues if there were."

"I feel like there will be soon. I can think of one in particular that'll be more than happy to jump on the train."  
Angel stated, frowning up at the Radio Demon, a clear look of worry on his face.

It was no doubt that Charlie would be reaching out to overlords if she hadn't already, and everyone knew Valentino had a problem with Alastor since the events of two months prior. It was almost surprising the sleaze lord hadn't already jumped on board head first.

"Oh yes, I don't doubt it my dear."   
Alastor nodded, thinking about it for a moment.

"There are many overlords who are not on good terms with me currently. The moment word spreads further, they will be signing up to Charlie's little hotel meetings like their deaths depended on it!"   
He laughed like it was nothing, being on the bad side of some of the most powerful presences down here. Then again, Alastor did rule now.

"Did you know?"  
The spider asked, the worried expression deepening as Alastor laughed it off.  
"Did you know that there would be all those demons out there that would work to take you down after gaining power?"

Alastor moved a little closer to where Angel sat at the piano, running a gentle finger down some of the ivory keys of the instrument.

"Mm, yes. I had an inkling this might happen. It is Hell after all, you can hardly expect demons to simply play ball with whatever ruler is currently ruling. There is always going to be discourse."

Alastor could hear the worry laced in Angel's words. And while he didn't want the spider to worry about him, he supposed it was better than Angel not worrying at all. As time went on, this would be a matter to worry about.

"Yeah, but no one's ever replaced Lucifer before. This sudden change hasn't really happened in the past. You'd think they'd see that there was a reason for that and not question you."  
Angel explained, thinking out loud as he turned back to the piano.  
"Guess there are a lotta dumb fucks out there."

Pressing down on a couple of random keys, Alastor just shrugged.   
"Even when Lucifer was ruling, there were still opposing fools."   
Alastor trailed off a little, lips pursing as he hesitated in voicing one final thing.  
"At times I wonder if perhaps I'm the fool."  
It wasn't like the Radio Demon to question his actions, yet for once Alastor almost was.

Angel looked up at Alastor again, standing from the stool before turning to the deer completely.

"Al, I ain't gunna lie to ya, but I can name at least two _really stupid_ things you've done."  
A small smile found its way to his lips.  
"One, takin' Lucifer down might not have been the smartest thing. Two, stumbling into me. My stupidity has probably rubbed off on ya in some way or another."  
He gave a small chuckle.  
"I'm grateful for it though."

Alastor did find himself chuckling at that, looking up at Angel as he properly stood now.  
"I must say, while I do not wholly regret taking Lucifer on, I do not at all regret stumbling into you- regardless of how... _odd_ the circumstances were."   
The deer grinned.  
"You know, once Molly learnt about you and I, that was one of the first things she asked. I'd say she found the story of our meeting quite amusing, haha."

Angel smiled a bit more now, stepping closer and wrapped his arms around Alastor's neck.

Alastor allowed the arms around his neck, raising his chin a little to look the slightly taller demon in his mismatched eyes.

"She's always been like that. But I'm glad you could find her and bring 'er here. It really means a lot that ya went that far."  
He then placed a soft kiss to Alastor's nose.

"Well, I couldn't have my angel upset with me, could I?"   
He chuckled, rolling his eyes with a grin at the kiss to his nose.  
"But really, my dear, I am glad that you and your sister are reunited with no demon to tell you that you can't see her anymore."

Angel smirked and shook his head a bit; despite that little nickname bringing back some memories he'd long since pushed into the depths of both his mind and heart.   
"Well, _your angel_ wasn't really even upset to begin with. But your efforts didn't go unnoticed."

Alastor raised a slight brow at that, offering Angel a small shrug.   
"Well, upset or not, my dear, I enjoyed making you smile. Why, smiling is a wonderful thing!"

The spider took a breath, tilting his head slightly.  
"I'm probably the luckiest dumbass to roam all of Hell."

Laughing softly to himself, Alastor brought a hand up to the locket around Angel neck, rubbing the engraved front under his thumb for a moment before letting go.   
"I don't know about luckiest, but you certainly are a 'dumbass', yes."

Angel rolled his eyes a bit in reply, watching Alastor examine the locket.  
" _I_ consider myself lucky, at least. Anyways, this dumbass knows when to change his bandages and now's a good time to do it, so I'm gunna go do that."

With another kiss, placed on the Radio Demon's cheek this time, Angel unwrapped his arms from around the deer's neck and started making his way upstairs.

Smiling a little at the kiss, Alastor pulled away from Angel as the spider did, nodding a little.  
"If you need any assistance, just shout for me my dear."   
Alastor called as he heard Angel's boots tapping their way up the stairs, Fat Nuggets awoke from his nap on the couch and trotted after the arachnid.

Since it was just him now, Alastor decided to sit down at the piano and play for a little while. His mind needed a small break from all that Charlie talk.

Making it to the bathroom, Angel started to take his robe and top off to check his shoulder and back as well.

His back wasn't nearly as bad as it was the day he got it, thanks to whatever it was Alastor put on it, but it still looked to be and was rather sore even still.  
The spider's shoulder didn't look like it made much progress, but that was to be expected, and the same with his thigh.

Angel listened to Alastor play from the main level, smiling a bit as he let the wounds get a bit of air before redressing them.

Alastor played for a little while, simply going over some famous songs by a few well known composers, before playing through a few of his own short compositions.

A while passed before Alastor decided he'd be calling it a day, standing from the piano and dragging it through the portal back down to the basement.

Rearranging the lounge a little, putting everything that had been moved out of the way back where it originally was, Alastor soon found himself walking up the stairs. He'd need to check his wounds too before he got any sort of rest, but that wouldn't take too long.

As Angel sat in the bathroom, he listened to Alastor play, a few of the songs he knew or was at least familiar with. Fat Nuggets sat on Angel's feet as the spider stared at the wall, thinking to himself about nothing in particular as the wounds got some air.  
As soon as the music stopped playing, Angel was brought back to the present and started to take care of himself, just finishing with the wound on his leg as the deer made it upstairs.

"Where'd ya learn how to play?"  
He asked, glancing at the other when he moved into the room.

Alastor was just moving into the bathroom, presuming it was okay since the door was open.  
Looking to Angel as he asked him about his playing, Alastor leant back against the doorway, arms folding across his chest.

"Why, where I grew up, music was the heart of everything!"   
Alastor chuckled, sounding rather proud.   
"I had a neighbor who owned a piano. He often let me come over to use it as a young boy and from there I picked it up myself. Of course, once I got down here I had all the time I wanted to perfect it."   
He explained.

The spider kept his eyes on the deer as he explained, smiling a bit before turning to tend to the still very much open wound on his shoulder now.  
"That was sweet of 'im. New Orleans sounds like it was one hell of a place."  
He replied.

From what Angel had seen, New Orleans had changed significantly since Alastor was a child. When they visited both times, it was pretty quiet- then again, the time of day and the time of year could have had something to do with it.

Alastor sighed a little, moving into the bathroom properly now with the intention of checking his own healing wounds.

"Ah, yes. That neighbor was very considerate... until they knew too much."   
Muttering that last part to himself with something of a smug expression, Alastor reached up into one of the cabinets, pulling out a few small bandages.  
"New Orleans was one hell of a place indeed."

Alastor was close enough for the spider to hear the last part, his eyes darting towards the deer for a moment as he put a new gauze patch on his own shoulder.

Angel didn't say anything in reply, unsure of how he was even supposed to reply to that. Simply giving a small nod as he finished wrapping himself up.

"Would ya like some help with yours?"

Alastor didn't really mind whether Angel had heard that last part or not. He was still immensely proud of his serial kills, even if they'd happened a long long time ago now, and if Angel ever did ask about them, Alastor would most likely be more than inclined to go into detail.

Closing the cupboard, Alastor turned back to Angel, looking to the wound on his shoulder that the other was just finishing wrapping.

"If you wish to."   
Alastor nodded, knowing that two pairs of hands, or more, in Angel's case, were better than one.

Moving to sit himself down beside Angel, Alastor snapped his fingers, his jacket disappearing before untying his bow tie and then starting to undo the buttons of his pink colored shirt.

The spider gave a smile and curt nod, standing just as Alastor sat. He had to fight the urge to give that adorable floof of a tail any sort of attention, instead focusing on putting his own top on now that he was patched up as Alastor took his off.

Angel watched as the shirt slid off of the deer's arms, exposing the scratch marks, the bite mark, the nearly healed stab wound, and the scars that were already there long before Angel had gotten ahold of him.

"Healin' up nicely."  
The spider stated as he moved closer, taking note of the damage he'd caused. He didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't entirely ashamed, but he didn't know if he was proud either. As long as Alastor wasn't complaining, he supposed it wasn't a huge deal.

He started to inspect the wounds carefully, as not to open them again.

Alastor's attention was brought down to the stab wound on his stomach once his shirt was off. Peeling the bandage off, he nodded at Angel's words.

The stab wound was almost healed completely, and while yes, it looked as if it was most definitely going to leave a scar, that didn't matter to Alastor.

As for the rest of the marks that had been left upon him from Angel, Alastor didn't bat an eye at those either. While the scratches and small bruises along his neck would disappear in time, the shoulder bite mark that had been inflicted from the spiders sharp bite would also scar. However, like Angel had said, it was also healing nicely.

"Yes, I can't imagine they'd need to much longer to heal."   
He nodded.

Angel nodded, grabbing a clean rag and dampened it a bit to start cleaning the marks. The wound that the waitress had caused looked like it was fine on its own now, but Angel got to it last anyways, mainly just as an excuse to be close to his partner.

"I'm you'll be fine within the next few days."  
He stated as he finished with the rag and started wrapping the wounds again.

Alastor simply sat still as Angel cleaned and redressed mainly his shoulder wound.

Once he'd pretty much finished, Alastor began to slip his shirt back on again, nodding in thanks to the spider.

"Thank you, Angel."   
He smiled, not bothering with his tie now.

"I don't know about you, but I think I shall be retiring for the night. I am quite exhausted after today's events."   
Usually Alastor would stay up the majority of the night had it been any other day, however he was feeling particularly exhausted.

Angel was feeling rather wiped too, the events not only from that day but the whole week had really been something else and out of the ordinary.  
"I'll be going to bed too. So, good night, I guess. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Nodding and wishing Angel a goodnight, Alastor swiftly stepped out of the bathroom moving into his room and over to his closet.

The spider waited for Alastor to be out of the bathroom and on his way to his bedroom before opening the cabinet and pulling out a white, unlabeled box that contained a blister pack containing his pills from the very back. He broke one of the blisters to release a small pink and white pill, quickly popping it in his mouth before packing the box up again and put it back in the cabinet before scampering off to his bedroom, Fat Nuggets following close behind.

From there, Alastor quickly changed into his pajamas, throwing on a robe before stepping out his room to go back to the bathroom. He could feel that the bandage on his shoulder was a little loose so simply wanted to tighten it again to make sure it didn't open up during the night.

Upon arriving back in the bathroom, Alastor was quick in tightening the bandage around his shoulder, however as he went to leave the bathroom noticed that the cabinet on the wall was slightly ajar. He moved to close it but quickly saw there was a small box stopping it from doing so.

It was a white box of what Alastor presumed to be pills, however, there was no label or anything on them which was rather odd. They weren't his own, so belonged to Angel, no doubt.  
Either way, they weren't his, so after closing the cabinet Alastor swiftly left the bathroom, moving back to his room.

Angel had quickly changed into his pajamas, took his boots off, and crawled into bed, Fat Nuggets laying with him. He heard Alastor move back to the bathroom and almost wanted to ask if it was alright for him to sleep with him again. But, with the pill he just took, it might not have been the greatest idea. Then again, he only took one rather than his usual two or three. He decided that if he couldn't get into at least a restful state, he'd go see if he was welcome back in Alastor's room.

Once back in his room, Alastor, too, climbed into his own bed, leaving the lamplight on for a moment as he spent the next ten minutes or so reading through a few pages of the book that he'd been reading for the past few days.

Turning out the lights once it had been ten minutes, Alastor lay down and attempted to close his eyes, seeking out the calmness of sleep.

Twenty minutes later and it seemed that sleep was definitely not coming. He'd been staring at the ceiling, scarlet colored eyes glowing in the darkness and as he was left alone to his thoughts, the deer couldn't help but wonder about Angel.   
Was the spider asleep by now? And if he'd been asleep in perhaps Alastor's room... would the deer be asleep by now?

The arachnid waited a good thirty minutes, still finding himself wide awake and restless, so, he did as planned and got out of bed. Feet touching the cold floor as he moved down the hall to Alastor's room. Fat Nuggets was already asleep in his basket, so he didn't accompany the spider. The door was closed, so he gave a small knock before poking his head inside.

"Al? You still up?"

Alastor's thoughts were suddenly interrupted at the knock to his room, the deer sitting up as Angel's voice broke the silence.

"Ah... Angel. Yes, I am still awake. Could not sleep I presume?"

With Alastor's reply, Angel stepped into the room, leaving the door open slightly.  
"No, I tried. Would it be alright if I stayed in here tonight?"  
He figured he'd ask before intruding completely, not wanting to burst in unexpectedly and interrupt something he wasn't supposed to be in on or something along those lines.

Nodding slightly, not wanting to let out his building sigh of relief he felt upon hearing Angel's request, Alastor shuffled along in his bed, pulling back the covers for Angel.

"Yes, my dear, if it will help you sleep."  
And Alastor knew for a fact that it would help him sleep too.

Angel smiled a bit and made his way over after closing the door behind him, crawling carefully into the left side of the bed next to the deer.

"Thanks babe."  
He whispered, now getting comfortable as he faced the deer. The room was dark so all he was really able to see was the soft glow of the Radio Demon's seemingly tired eyes.

Alastor, too, made himself comfortable as he moved down from his sitting position to lay down, facing the spider, their eyes meeting.

"Goodnight Angel."   
Alastor spoke, naturally finding himself shuffling closer to the spider.

Angel gazed back at him, his mismatched eyes only just visible in the darkened room.  
The spider smiled a bit, shifting closer to the deer and found his hand, gently holding it.

"Night, Al."  
He then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Alastor's scent now surrounding him brought him unimaginable comfort for whatever reason.

With his eyes closed, Alastor felt a small smile rising upon his lips as Angel took his hand, their hands staying together even as the Radio Demon felt himself drifting off to sleep, his body practically thanking him for this much needed rest.

It was funny how with Angel here beside him, sleep came so much easier than what Alastor had expected...

Angel was quick to fall asleep now that he had a loving body beside him. All through the night, Angel was still, however his mind was a whole other story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this book coming close to the end, because of how we are ending it (not going to spoil it- and there will be a third book to come, don't worry!), we have come up with the idea to send in a few lines during the next Hunicast for Angel and Alastor to read and we plan to animate it and attach it to the final chapter.  
> If you'd like to help us gather the fund to do so, it would be really awesome.  
> We know we're going to need a fair amount in order for it to be seen, but whatever we do get, we'll be using for the request anyways.  
> You can find us on Ko-Fi to donate!  
> https://ko-fi.com/kalteandtravis
> 
> The Discord server is still very much open to anyone who wants to join!  
> We share fanart, memes, references to the fic, and even ask you guys what headcanons you have for certain characters and such so we can get more ideas of what to add into the fic!  
> We love interacting with all of you and hearing what you have to say!
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's greatly appreciated and we love each and every one of you!!


	18. Angel's Dream

A night full of lights and laughing. People drinking and dancing to music. An ideal party in 1938.

Molly had decided that we'd sneak out and snag some drinks for our nineteenth birthday. Of course, it was kinda cold outside, being early February.   
Somehow, Molly had gotten us some fake ID's for the occasion. How? I don't know.

That girl worked in mysterious ways and could do some of the sneakiest things. No one would notice the things she did until it was far too late. She was some sort of unstoppable force.   
That's probably why Dad used her for a lot of jobs. Her acting was incredible. She could play the scared defenseless victim _perfectly_ and then turn the tables on someone faster than they could blink.

Molly, being Daddy's favorite, had some of the nicest dresses as well, one of which she was wearing tonight. She'd often dress me up in them when we knew Dad and Frank were out doing something. It was always a fun time when it was just the two of us.

Since coming out to her as gay when I was fourteen, she supported me one hundred and ten percent. Somehow we both kind of always knew. She said it was something in my eyes when I saw a good looking snack of a man. That, and when we'd go out to walk around, she'd point out a nice hunk of meat and I would immediately give my opinion; most of the time being positive. Of course, we had similar tastes in just about _everything_. The subject of men was no exception.

For our night out, Molly, wore the dress Dad had gotten for her that day. A soft pink, silk satin, drape neck dress that reached the floor. The color of the dress really made her blue eyes pop. Her dirty blonde hair was done up so nicely, too. She was really togged to the bricks.

I, on the other hand, wore a white dress shirt and some black tailored pants. Nothing too special. My hair was messily slicked back. Compared to my sister, I looked like trash. I really should've taken more time in my appearance. Or maybe not, given the man that I caught the eye of, and he caught mine.

Molly and I were grabbing our first drinks of the night, making our way to a table just off of the dance floor. We were watching the other patrons dancing and having a grand ol' time with the live jazz band playing Cocktails For Two by Tommy Dorsey.

Nothing but joy and happiness filled the air, laughter ringing through the music as people dipped and swung each other. I never saw anything quite like it.

"So, Tony, whatdya think the next year's gunna hold for us?"  
Molly asked over the joyous sounds of the jazz club, taking a sip of her Mary Pickford. We always asked each other on our birthday what we thought would happen over the year to come.

My attention moved from the dancing crowd and to her, pulling my Ward Eight from my lips. For my first drink ever, it really wasn't that bad.

"Hard to say. I think maybe. Just _maybe_. You're gunna persuade Pops to let ya hook up with a plenty rugged cat who's gunna treat ya like the sheba ya are."

"Oh, Tony, stop it!"  
Molly laughed, playfully swatting at my arm.  
"You know damn well Daddy won't let that happen. Not 'till he's way off into his chicago overcoat. And even then, Frankie will probably take over Dad's protective role."

"Ya can't say that for sure. Anything's possible."  
I replied, taking another quick sip of my drink.  
"What about you? What do you think's gunna happen the next three hundred and sixty five days?"

"I think you're gunna find yourself someone real special."  
She answered, tilting her chin upwards with a grin.

"That was _my_ answer for you. Try again."  
I chuckled, eyes narrowing slightly as my gaze made its way back to the crowd, assuming Molly would need a bit of time to think about her answer.

"You don't think so? C'mon Tony, you even said it yourself. Anything's possible."  
She shrugged, taking a sip of her own drink as she followed my eyes out towards the dancing crowd of people.

"Not when you're me, it ain't." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't talk like that, Anthony. Sure, it's not exactly 'acceptable', but I know there are other's like you around. There's _gotta_ be."

Now that got me thinking. What if I was patient number '000' with this 'condition' in New York? I knew there had to be _at least_ a handful out in the rest of the world, knowing how vast and seemingly unending it was.   
But even if there was more here, I'd be disowned the minute Dad found out about it. I'd need a solid plan if that was going to happen.

That's when my mind started to really wander, thinking of ways to get away with it. I would have to find a man with a fair bit of cash, seeing as I didn't have so much as a penny to my name and sure as hell am not smart enough to work outside of the family business.   
I would have to _really_ charm him in order to get someone like that to fall for me. We'd have to split town and find somewhere of our own to settle... and with that thought in mind, I would have to leave Molly behind too.

It was in that moment that I decided I wasn't going to bother looking for love. It was too complicated and not entirely worth my time. I had priorities that needed my full attention and that was just going to be a distraction, tearing me away from everything that was important to me.

I wasn't going to tell Molly that though. She would've insisted that I leave her behind and go pursue happiness, where ever that might've taken me.

I leaned back in my seat a bit, glass to my lower lip as I watched the action just in front of me; my right leg subconsciously bouncing as it always did when I was focused on my thoughts.

As the song came to a close, the people dancing stopped and turned to the band, clapping. Some scurried off of the dance floor to get drinks while the rest readied themselves for the next song.

Molly and I sat in a comfortable silence together as we watched the next dance begin. The atmosphere was so welcoming and pleasant; both things I wasn't used to. It was a really nice change though. I couldn't deny that.

It was as we were finishing our first drinks that Molly soon turned her attention back to me with a grin.  
"Next song, we jump in!"   
She beamed.

This took me by surprise. She and I had only ever danced around our bedroom. I wasn't very good, I knew that. Molly was a fabulous dancer, Dad and Frank having taught her during their ticks of good mood.

"Oh, no. I don't think that's a good idea. I dance like a boozehound even when I'm sober."  
I retorted, shaking my head.

This only made Molly laugh again.   
"Oh c'mon! It's our birthday for gods sake! It'll be your gift to me."  
With that, she widened her eyes and tilted her chin downwards, bringing her lower lip out to pout.

I looked away, determined to keep my foot down. I wasn't ready to make a fool of myself in front of all of those people.   
You couldn't pay- okay that was a lie. You probably _could_ pay me to do it. But that was besides the point.

"Tony, look at me! Just one dance, I _promise_!"  
Molly pleaded, grabbing hold of my arm and shaking me a bit.

"Alright! Fine. Just _one_ dance though."  
I sighed, pulling my arm out of her grasp.

Molly simply grinned and cheered, taking another sip of her drink in light of her victory.

I couldn't help but smile too. She was so contagious. Her smile alone could have lit up a thousand pitch black rooms. It made me wonder if Mom was the same way. I saw pictures in Dad's old photo albums that he kept under lock and key, but photos didn't move or talk. I liked to believe that Molly really was a replica of her, just with different eyes.

"The bird we find for ya better take ya out dancin', I swear."  
I stated, finishing off my drink with a shake of my head, noticing a decent looking man across the room making eyes at my sister. Or... so I thought.   
I gave a nod in his direction.  
"There's one over there. See if you can lure him over and get him to dance with ya."

Molly followed my gaze with a tilt of her head before cockily adjusting her position to sit up straight.  
"Maybe I will! And I'll get one for you too!"  
She looked to me and stuck her tongue out, which made me chuckle.

"Good luck, Molls. I'll get us some more drinks."  
I then stood from my seat and made my way over to the bar, asking for another round of whatever it was Molly and I first had.   
Paying for the drinks, I grabbed the glasses and headed back over to my sister.

She leaned in as she took her glass, grinning like she'd just won the lottery.  
"Anthony, he was watching _you_!"

"What are you talkin' about?"  
I asked, thinking she was exaggerating or making it up to make me feel better about the situation.

"He wasn't looking at me, Tony. He was looking at you! He watched you get up and leave!"  
Molly exclaimed in a shushed excitement.

I glanced in the direction of the man again for a quick second. He was still looking in our direction, that much was obvious. I had to take a quick look behind us to make sure he was wasn't looking at something or someone beyond us.

He was actually quite something, now that I got a good look at him.   
His brunette hair was neatly combed back, an expensive looking, yet casual suit on his fairly thin frame. He was too far away to tell what color his eyes were, but they were definitely catching my attention.

I turned back to Molly, leaning closer.  
"What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do?"  
I couldn't help that my tone was a bit panicked. I'd never been in a situation like this before.

"I don't know, but you still owe me that dance."  
Molly replied with a sly smirk.

My eyes widened slightly.  
"Oh, _hell_ no! With someone like _that_ watchin' me, there's no _fuckin'_ way I'm riskin' makin' a fool of myself!"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you go out for a gasper and get some air? See if he follows ya."

That wasn't a bad idea.

I gave a quick nod and gulped down my drink before standing, setting the second empty glass down on the table and pulling a cigarette out of my case and setting it between my lips, making my way out to the street.  
I knew Molly could handle herself, so I wasn't worried about her too much.

Pulling out my lighter with shaky hands, mostly from the nerves; never mind the cold, I only then realized how _bad_ this idea really was.

What if he _did_ follow me out?  
What if he _didn't_?   
Would I have to initiate the conversation?  
What was I supposed to say?

 _'So, are you homosexual too?'_  
Oh yeah, because that's _definitely not_ an invitation to get my ass kicked.

My hands were shaking so bad, I couldn't get my lighter to work.   
I froze, however, when the sound of a lighter being lit sounded and a hand brought a flame to the end of my cigarette.

"You're gunna catch a cold, dressed like that."  
A males voice stated from beside me.

I could only bring my eyes to the very man that had been watching me only moments ago.   
With my cigarette lit, he pulled his lighter back and glanced around us briefly.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
He gave a low chuckle, raising a perfectly groomed brow at me.

I slowly and timidly straightened my posture, taking a breath through my nose as I removed the cigarette from my lips.  
"Sorry, I-..."  
That was really all I could get out, which made him chuckle again.

"I suppose an introduction would be a good place to start."  
He stated, putting the lighter back in his inner coat pocket before extending his hand out for me to shake.  
"I'm James. James Bradford."

I must have looked like a fucking idiot, just looking at this guys hand like it was a foreign object I had never come in contact with before.

James leaned forward a bit, he wasn't much taller than I was. Maybe standing at around five foot eleven or twelve. He gently grabbed a wrist and put my hand in his.

"This is how you handle a situation like this. And then you tell the person your name."  
He smiled, clearly amused at my stupidity, shaking my hand carefully as if I would turn to dust if he shook too hard.

"Anthony... uh... Anthony A-Anderson."

_Why did I say Anderson!?_

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Anthony. I haven't seen you around here before and thought I would introduce myself."  
He then let go of my hand, keeping that kind smile.

"I'm uh... i-it's my birthday so my sister kinda... dragged me out to celebrate."  
I replied, trying to remain as calm as I could. It was rare that I came in contact with anyone outside of the family, let alone a possible love interest.

"Oh, well in that case, happy birthday!"  
He beamed.

Whatever witchcraft this man was doing, it was making my heart race a million miles a minute and making me sweat despite the February chill.  
"Thank you."  
I gave an awkward nod, looking back to the street to try to focus on something else, _Anything_ else, taking a drag of my cigarette. I'd never felt so lost in my life.

"Are you from around here?"  
He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Greenway."  
I replied.

"Oh, nice area! I had an uncle that lived on Ascan Avenue."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I just nodded, exhaling the rest of the smoke away from the man.

He could tell I wasn't used to interacting like this.   
"When you're finished with your smoke, would you like to go back inside? I'll buy you another drink to celebrate your birthday. And perhaps meet your sister. She seems like a lovely woman."

Was he only interacting with me to get closer to Molly?

I gave another nod, taking another drag.  
"That sounds... nice. But, if ya get me a drink, you'll have to get her a drink too. It ain't just _my_ birthday today."  
I could feel a small smile start to pull at the corners of my mouth, bringing out my dimples.

James obviously noticed them, his own smile seeming to widen upon seeing them.  
"Twins or coincidence?"  
He pried.

"Twins."  
I confirmed with a nod. I was starting to slowly feel a bit more comfortable around this gent. I couldn't tell you why or how, but even with the possibility of him only coming to me to get closer to Molly, it didn't bother me. It would just mean that she'd be made happy, and this man might have ended up passing Dad's test; the only snag being that he wasn't part of an allied mob family.

"I should've guessed. You're both rather striking."

Okay, _now_ who's he after?   
He's buttering me up or something.

"Thanks."  
I nodded, taking yet another drag from my cigarette. I was really glad to have the nicotine. It was keeping me relatively calm.

Still, I could feel his eyes on me, almost as if he was looking for something. I didn't dare return his gaze though. I didn't have the balls for that. Not yet, at least.

As soon as I finished the cigarette, I flicked it out of my fingers and to the ground. I turned my attention to James now, giving a nod as he started to lead me back inside.

"You go have a seat. I'll be there shortly, Anthony."  
He smiled before making his way to the bar.

I hurriedly made my way back to Molly, who sat at the table I left her at, taking my seat next to her again.

"Oh! Tony, you're back! How'd it g-"

"Molly I think I fucked up."  
I stated quickly, running my fingers through my hair in a tense manor.  
"I accidentally said Anderson and now I don't know what to do. And I can't tell if he was lookin' to get closer to _me_ or to _you_ because he asked about you and then he went another way with it and now I'm kinda freakin' out!"

"Jesus, Tony! Calm down! Take a few breaths here. It's not a big deal, sugar. We'll go along with Anderson for the time bein' and see where it goes. You gotta stop worryin' so damn much."  
Molly brought a hand to my back, gliding her palm against the fabric of my shirt.  
"Where is he _now_?"

"Gettin' us drinks."  
I stated, trying to keep my breathing under control.  
"Fuck, he probably thinks I'm a fuckin' palooka!"

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad, Tony."  
Molly scoffed.

"He went to shake my hand and asked for my name and all I fuckin' did was stare at 'im like a cumberworld. Tell me again it wasn't that bad!"

"Oh my god, Tony."  
Molly held back a laugh, covering her mouth with the back of her free hand.

I was about to say something but was stopped when James came into view.

"Mind if I join you again, Anthony?"  
He asked.

I just smiled and gave a nod, gesturing to the seat across from Molly and I, which James gladly took as he set two identical drinks down in front of me and my sister.   
I couldn't tell what it was, being new to the whole drinking thing.

"Thanks, James. Uh, this is my twin sister, Molly."  
I stated, glancing to my sister.

She gave a sweet smile and a nod towards our new acquaintance, offering her hand to him.  
"Pleased to meet you, James."

"Likewise, Miss Molly!"  
The gent took my sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving a toothy grin.  
"And happy birthday."  
He added, glancing between the two of us as he retracted his hand.

"Why, thank you!"  
Molly beamed, bring her hand to her chest in a flattered manor, returning the grin.

"Would you care for a celebratory dance?"  
James asked, his hazel eyes darted between us.

I couldn't tell if he was intending to direct his question to both of us or if he was looking for my approval with extending the offer to my sister.

I found both of them looking at me now, which caught me a bit off guard, unsure of what Molly was doing looking at me now, too.

Looking between _them_ now, I thought I'd make a half of a joke.

"What, you askin' me or her?"  
I tried to make it sound like a joke, but I'm not sure it worked.

Luckily, James gave a chuckle.  
"Well, if it were socially acceptable, I would be asking you as well, Anthony. But, as it stands, my offer unfortunately stands only for your sister tonight."

I bit the inside of my cheek and shrunk down into my chair a bit. I should've prepared myself for any answer, but apparently my dumbass didn't.

Molly gave a small laugh, patting me on the back before turning back to James.  
"I can tell you right now, Tony wouldn't pass that up."  
She winked in my direction.  
"But since your offer is to me this fine evening, I would love to!"

"Excellent!"  
James grinned, standing from his seat and making his way around the table to properly offer his hand to my twin.

Molly leaned over and kissed my heated cheek before accepting the hand offered to her and stood, now being whisked away to the dance floor just ahead of our table.

A new song began playing in time for them to jump in. I turned in my seat and picked up the glass that James had put in front of me, examining it a bit before taking the first sip.  
My first impression of the drink was undecided, so I had to take another, which seemed to do it justice.

My attention then moved to the dance floor to watch the two dance. From what I could tell, James was a swell dancer. Molly was able to keep up with him easily, which I guess meant I was free of having to dance.

I could see they were having a conversation of some sort, Molly glancing over to me once in a while, which kinda worried me. Then again, it really wouldn't matter. I probably wasn't going to see this man again either way.   
I didn't leave the house unless it was for a job Dad was given. Even then, he'd take Frank and leave me and Molly at home.

With my thoughts swirling with possibilities and 'what if's, I slowly enjoyed my drink as I watched my sister have her much deserved fun. As long as she was happy, I was happy. And so was everyone else.

Just as the song was closing, Molly let out a laugh as she was guided back to the table I was situated at. I had to pull myself from my thoughts real quick.

Maybe relaxing for once wouldn't be so bad. Just for one night. Then I'd be able to go about my life as always starting the minute we got home.

As Molly sat down, she gave a wide smile in my direction while James took his seat across from us.  
"Well, Tony, it'll be your turn in a bit!"  
She chimed, nudging my arm.

This caused me to close my eyes and sigh, keeping that smile on my face. I inhaled before opening my eyes again, looking into her blue orbs.  
"Alright. Next song."  
I stated, keeping true to the promise I'd made myself.   
No worrying. No overthinking. Just enjoy yourself. Just tonight.

This only made her smile grow.  
"I knew you'd come 'round!"

"How's the drink?"  
James asked me, taking note that I was nearly finished.

Unfortunately for me though, I was subconsciously drinking it so I wasn't really even tasting it. The first few sips were good, from what I could remember at least.

"Oh, yeah, it's really good actually. What's it called?"  
I figured I'd ask in attempts to strike up conversation instead of being awkward.

"That's called a Sour Sunrise!"  
James stated, Molly now taking a sip.

"Is that orange juice!? That's so good!"  
Molly looked to James with wide, shining eyes as she took another sip.

"It is! Fantastic, isn't it?"  
The gent chuckled.

I finished the drink off and set it down. The buzz was definitely starting to make itself known. I think I downed that second drink a little too fast before going out for that gasper...

The rest of the evening went by in a blink, but _shit_ , it was _fun_.   
I kept my word and danced with Molly, the three of us got to know each other more, had another drink, and not a single worry crossed my mind. I embraced the moment, rather than thinking about the future or coming up with some outlandish scenario.

Just as Molly and I were about to call it a night, James asked to speak with me outside.   
Of course, I went along. I was mildly drunk and wanted to keep the night going despite it being really late.

Molly stated that she would wait inside while James and I made our way outside.  
I refused to let my mind take over. I refused to think too much into this simple act. All I knew is that we were going out to talk and that's all I let myself think.  
However, that seemed to change when he brought me down the side alley beside the club.

"So, whatcha need?"  
I asked when James and I stopped in the darkened space. It was quiet out, besides the faint hum of music that played from inside the building we were next to. There were very few cars out and everyone was probably inside, sheltering themselves from the cold winter night.

"I wanted to asked you something."  
James stated.

I was a bit put off from his hesitance. He'd been so open and, even though we only just met, he seemed to be the kind of person to just come right out with it instead of pausing.

"Alright? What's that something? I might have an answer."  
I doubted I would have the answer to any question shot at me, but I wasn't exactly thinking.

"I was hoping that perhaps I'd be able to see you again, Anthony. Whether it be that we meet here or somewhere else, I won't mind either way."

That was a question I _really_ wasn't expecting and it rattled my brain back into its overthinking state a bit.

If I agreed to it, I would have to find an excuse to get out of the house.  
Then again, Dad never really gave two shits about where I was or where I was going.  
And what did he want to see my zozzled ass again for anyways?   
Drinking buddies maybe?

My silence and facial expressions probably said a lot, saying I was both confused and thinking hard about it because he spoke again.

"I understand if you wouldn't want to, and I apologize if my proposition was too forward-"  
James took a step closer to me, my eyes finding their way up to his.  
"-but I can't say that I've met someone with the same interests as myself before. It seems to be rare to find someone like us."  
He explained, bringing a hand to rest on my shoulder.

"Same interests? Whatcha mean by that?"

"You're infatuated with men, rather than women, are you not? Your sister explained it to me while we danced."

_Molly, you sneaky little rat..._

"I... yeah, I am... your not gunna beat the shit outta me over it or nothin'... are ya?"  
I asked, my shoulders raised and tensed slightly.

James just gave a me a confused shake of his head.  
"Why would I do such a thing if I'm asking for a date with you? That and I just openly admitted to having the same 'issue'."  
He then chuckled lightly, taking his hand off of my shoulder.  
"You're quite drunk, aren't you. I suppose seeing as this is your first night drinking, you would be a bit tipped. This conversation would've been better had straight after the dance with Molly. I admit, that wasn't very smart on my end."

I couldn't help but give a small laugh of my own. I guess we both looked kind of stupid right then, me looking worse than him though.

"If ya want another date, I guess I can't complain. I'll meet ya here just to make things easier on the both of us."

"Say, tomorrow night?"  
He asked with a slightly raised brow, stepping a bit closer once again.

I had to crane my neck slightly just to keep my eyes on his.  
"I think I can manage that."  
I gave a nod and a small smile.

I was probably too tipsy to notice any of the warning signs, but James started to lean in closer to me. Before I knew it, his lips were gently pressed to mine, eyes closed with a hand suddenly on my waist.   
I was surprised, that much was obvious, but that didn't stop me from returning it.  
'Course the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt shorter than that. My time perception was really fucked from the giggle juice; that much I did know.

As soon as James felt me return the kiss, he pulled away and let me go.  
"It's cold out and it's late. You and your sister should head home before last call. It gets a bit wild around that time."  
He explained as he started leading me back inside.

I was still a bit stunned so I didn't really know what to say. I just wish I wasn't fucking drunk for my first kiss.

When we made it inside, Molly was all set to go.   
"Well, James, it was wonderful to meet ya and I guess I'll see ya again real soon, huh?"  
She beamed, winking towards him as I was passed over to my sister.

"You will indeed! I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow, Anthony."  
He grinned, giving me a light pat on the back before dismissing himself.  
"Safe travels."

On our way home, I gave Molly some shit about talking to our new friend about my preference and whatever else. I can't really remember. I do remember her explaining to me everything that justified her case, but only bits of it.  
Something along the lines of James coming on to me, her testing him to see if he was a good fit for me, blah blah de-fuckin' blah. Why she felt the need to do that shit was beyond me. Not to mention it was going to stress me out the following night when I had to go meet him again.

'Course I went back the next night to meet him. Molly stayed home to keep Dad and Frankie busy, even though they wouldn't have given a damn about my whereabouts.

Our date went really well, I think. It wasn't anything over the top and I avoided drinks so I wouldn't have the same issue I had the night before.  
We set up another, and then another after that one happened. They were all low key dates and unsuspecting, making us look like two gents out as friends scoping for a dame to get dizzy for.   
He'd always nab me and dip into an empty alleyway at the end of our time together to snag a kiss from me, which I didn't mind. I actually thought it was really sweet and always looked forward to the times he'd do things like that out of nowhere too. It was always at unexpected times and kept me on my toes.He even went out of his way to teach me how to dance.

We took all the time we could in getting to know everything about each other... with the exception of my true identity...

James, being a Bradford, his Mother and Father came to America from England when they were expecting him. They packed up their shit and shipped off, thinking a new start for their son was going to be a great thing for them. They were a pretty wealthy family too. He was working towards becoming an engineer, a skill that was really handy and paid really well too back in those days. He told me stories about the fun he'd have as a kid, showed me how to do some of those things, he talked about taking me to meet his parents at some point. They didn't know about what he was and didn't know how they'd react, so we talked about playing it safe and play it off as if we were friends.   
I didn't have a problem with that. It was going to be our lives until we died anyways.

I told him minimal information about myself, keeping Dad's business out of the conversation and making sure to stick with the last name I gave. I focused my stories around things Molly and I did as kids. I told James that we had an older brother, but didn't give him anything more than that. We visited Mom a few times and told him the truth about how she died, which he was understanding and supportive about.

I would tell Molly about everything that happened and she was on board full stop. She was happy to see me finally opening up and enjoying life as it was, instead of staying at home at all hours of the day just sitting around.

I knew at some point I needed to tell James the truth about my family being just a bunch of trouble boys packing heat, and that he was gunna be in a lotta danger if they ever found out about the two of us.

But... it didn't occur to me that it was getting to be _too_ late...

Just after my twentieth birthday, April of 1939, James had set up a date that was going to change everything.

"Anthony, my angel,"  
James began, having given me the nickname a while ago. He claimed that my smile made me glow like a winged being of purity sent from above. I couldn't see it, but if he was happy, I was certainly happy too.

He'd brought me to our favorite spot in the city. Under a willow tree at Bowne Park in Queens. It was a warm, sunny spring day, which was a nice change to all of the rain we'd been having that month. That, and it was a quiet day in the park too, so it was perfect for what James seemed to have planned.

"James, my gem."  
I replied with a smile and tilt of my head.

James always loved seeing me smile for two reasons. Seeing me happy and seeing those damn dimples. There could have been more reasons, but those two were the ones I was sure of.

"I've been thinking."

"That's a bit dangerous, wouldn't ya say?"  
I smirked in reply, shifting myself on the blanket that was laid out over the snow that we sat on to face him properly.

The man I'd come to admire gave a small chuckle, eyes moving out to the pond just in front of us.  
"I suppose it is. Especially with the things I've been thinking about as of late."

"Well don't leave me in the dark. What's on your mind?"  
I prodded, my smile only growing.

"Two months ago was our anniversary, correct?"

"Yeah? And it was great. Where're ya goin' with this?"

"I may or may not have _done_ something."

"What did you do?"  
I was starting to get worried. The tone in his voice hinted towards something he was unsure of telling me; something that was probably bad.

"Well, I might have gotten you something. I understand if you think it to be too soon to accept."  
James reached into his pocket.

"Spit it out, wouldja?! You're killin' me over here!"  
I sat up and moved closer to him, putting my hands on his chest.  
"Tell me or I'll pick your ass up and throw ya in the water!"  
I paused with a huff.  
"Okay, ya know I ain't capable of that, but still! Ya got me on the edge of my damn seat over here!"

James let out a hefty laugh, reaching his free hand around to rest on the small of my back, his other hand still in his pocket.  
"I know it isn't possible, but that doesn't mean we can't make something up ourselves. An unofficial wedding, shall we say."

"Wedding? What are ya goin' on about?"

James started pulling his hand from his pocket, a small white box in hand.   
My eyes were immediately brought to it, moving back a bit and removing my hands from his chest so he'd have a bit more room.  
As James slowly opened the box, a gold ring with a circular cut emerald sat nestled in the black velvet that lined the inside. It was as if the ring was staring into my very soul. Into my very _being_.

"I'm asking you if you'll officially- yet unofficially- marry me, Anthony."

I stopped breathing. My heart stopped. Everything froze.

"I know that it's not going to be easy, and we are going to have to stay hidden. And I know that there are parts of your life that you're not willing to share. I accept that, and there is nothing that you've done in the past that could possibly scare me away. I've fallen in love with you for who you are. Not for what you've done."

That was the first time he'd said he loved me. Before it was always something like 'I admire you beyond words'. But this... this was the first time he used the word 'love'.

I couldn't fight the tears that almost immediately started spilling from my eyes. I didn't think it possible, but this man had broken me. He'd broken me in the best possible way... in a way I was more than happy to let happen.

"Anthony."  
James brought the hand that rested on my back up to my cheek, carefully wiping the tears away with his thumb.   
"You are by no means obliged to accept now. We can wait if you really want to. I just couldn't bring myself to wait any longer."

"Shut the hell up, I ain't got a _damn_ reason to decline!"  
I beamed, a wide smile filled with pure joy pulled at my lips. I brought my own hand to rest over his.

This made James smile all the more, the nervousness in it faded quickly and happiness equal to mine filled his already shining, hazel eyes.   
Pulling the ring from the box, he carefully slid it onto my finger, as if afraid my hand would break if he used even the slightest bit of force.

He then pulled me close and connected our lips in a sweet and tender kiss, my arms finding their way around his neck while his free arm wrapped itself around my waist, keeping me close as he continued to cup my cheek with the other hand.

I didn't know how long it lasted for, but when he pulled away, our eyes met and I knew he meant everything he'd said to me just now and over the course of the last year. I knew everything he did was for both of us. Not just for his own personal gain and not to string me along; one thing I'd feared countless times.

"My angel, you've just made me the happiest man to walk planet Earth. I love you with all of my hea-"

**_ BANG _ **

The sound of terrified birds flying away was all that was heard following the sound of a gun being shot.  
A thick red liquid found its way to my face, splattering across me and the blanket that James and I sat upon.

James... fell to the ground... like a sack of meat... dropped from the top of a building... from a single bullet to the head...

My eyes widened. The smile that I thought couldn't be wiped from my face... was suddenly gone. Not a hint of that smile was left. There was nothing. It was suddenly deafeningly silent. There were no birds singing. There was no wind. Nothing.

My breath was caught. Time had stopped once again and my eyes started to water... all for a whole new reason.

My happiness was just ripped from me...   
My future was reduced to dust...  
My _everything..._ suddenly became... _nothing_...

The silence was broken by me... managing to inhale, I let out a horrified and piercing shrill of a cry that I knew echoed for miles...


	19. Loose Ends and Pills

The spider's eyes shot open suddenly and his body jolted up into a sitting position. His breathing was heavy and deep as he came to the realization that it was only a dream. One he hadn't had in quite some time and one he hoped he wouldn't end up having again.

Even as Angel jolted upwards, Alastor barely stirred, his slumber far too deep to be disturbed by movement beside him. 

Alastor himself wasn't sure that he'd had a dream since the day he entered Hell. And even if he did? It wasn't something that he remembered. 

Angel had to take a moment or two before he was able to fully come back to the present, looking over at the undisturbed deer beside him. He was glad he didn't wake him. It was still quite early in the morning and even Alastor needed to rest. 

The spider took a few moments to think about what he was to do next. There was no chance he'd be going back to sleep after that dream full of memories, so, he decided he'd get up and make some breakfast.  
Leaning down, he kissed Alastor before getting up out of bed and went downstairs to see what he could make.

The Radio Demon slept for another half an hour or so, the sudden void of the warm and fluffy body that had been beside him disturbing Alastor's sleep just a little.  
His eyes slowly opened to the darkness, their natural red glow helping Alastor see a little around in front of him.  
No Angel.

With a small groan of exhaustion, the deer sat up onto one of his elbows, letting his face rest in his palm a moment as he properly tried to wake up.  
What time was it? Was Angel alright?

When Alastor heard the bedroom door opening, he'd sat up properly, having flattened his hair down a bit, it sticking up slightly from his sleep.

With a small hum, Angel walked into the room holding a small tray. He noticed Alastor's eyes were open from the glow they gave.

"Oh, Angel, good morning."  
Alastor called, eyes trailing on the tray that Angel carried, bringing it over to him.

"Well, good mornin' sleepin' beauty!"  
He smiled, setting the tray over the deer's lap. Angel then kissed Alastor's forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I made ya some breakfast."

"My dear, you really didn't have to."  
The deer shook his head, sitting up a little more, snapping his fingers as the the purposely dim lamp turned on in the room. 

"I thank you, really, it looks wonderful. But you should be resting, Anthony."  
Alastor appreciated this, he really did, however the worry over Angel's well-being was visible in his voice.

Angel couldn't help but give a big grin.  
"I don't mind. You made me breakfast so now I thought it was only fair that I made you some. I was up before you and didn't wanna bug ya too much."  
He absolutely adored when Alastor used his real name. It made his stomach knot in the best way imaginable.  
"I'm feelin' real good today and was extra careful. Don't worry."

Grabbing the fork that Angel had brought up along with the food, Alastor popped some of the food into his mouth, nodding in appreciation at the flavor. 

"Why, that's excellent that you're feeling good. I presume you slept well then, hm?"  
He asked, noticing that the spider certainly looked a lot less exhausted then the day before.  
"And I hope you have some breakfast for yourself. The most important meal of the day my dear!" 

Angel waved his hand dismissively and stood again.  
"Slept alright, I guess, yeah. And I ain't really hungry yet so I'll eat a bit later."  
He shrugged, heading back to the door. Before stepping out completely, the spider pointed at Alastor.  
"Better enjoy that. Took a whole fifteen minutes to make."

"Yes, it's very flavorsome, my dear. I shall enjoy this, do not worry."  
Alastor laughed, watching as Angel stepped out the room.  
Beginning to dig in to the breakfast frittata, Alastor snapped his fingers, a small radio he had by the side of his bed turning on, quiet radio chatter filling the air as he relaxed.

With that said, the arachnid made his way to the bathroom.  
Opening the cabinet, he grabbed the box that sat just inside and pulled the blister pack out and looked down at it with a raised brow. He supposed he took the last pill last night without realizing it. 

Setting the box down on the counter for the time being, Angel moved to his bedroom to grab a new box from his closet, humming to himself.  
However, he started to become frantic, not being able to find any more where he'd kept them the whole time. 

"No... no no no. No no. Damn it-!"  
The spider muttered to himself, followed by curses and other words of disbelief and complete concern all in mixes of both English and Italian.

Alastor was just listening to an old song that had begun when he heard quiet muttering from the other room followed by a long string of curses on the spiders part. 

"Angel my dear, are you alright?"  
Alastor called, turning the radio down a little so that he could hear the spider. 

Angel was in the process of digging through every bag and every pocket of every sweater, jacket, pair of shorts and even through his pillows, looking for another box with even a even a single pill in it. 

"Uh- lemme get back to you on that-!"  
Angel called back after a moment of processing the question thrown at him.

The arachnid took a moment to answer, and when he did, he certainly sounded alarmed over something. That was only confirmed all the more when Alastor heard more cursing, a little louder now.

Upon finding nothing, he started looking in places that were so unlikely, he would've felt stupid for looking if it were any other time or for anything else.  
He then started pacing the room, trying to think of where else he'd be able to get the pills he desperately seemed to need, hugging himself tightly and gripping his hair.  
"Jesus Christ- oh god- oh _fuck_..."

Placing the tray of food to the side, wanting to know what was going on, Alastor slowly stood from his bed and groggily made his way into Angel's room, a small frown forming once he noticed the absolute state it was in, pillows and clothing thrown everywhere. 

"Angel, what are you doing?" 

"How would you describe me right now? Okay not like- right _RIGHT_ now but... let's say last night or just any time before this moment right now?"  
The spider asked, still pacing. His tone was panicked and his words were quick in pace.

"Last night? Why, I'd say you were just like you usually are."  
If Alastor wasn't confused before, then he was certainly confused now.

"Pretty fucked, right? Well, don't get mad, but I might have fucked up. Bad. I'm talkin' I _fucked up_. I _royally fucked up_ , Alastor. I'm not gunna make it. You're gunna _kill_ me. Holy shit you're gunna kill me-"

With a small eye roll at all the foul language Angel was spewing out, Alastor began to pick up some of the pillows and clothing items that dressed the floor, placing them neatly upon the spider's bed as the arachnid paced up and down the room. 

"My dear, I cannot say whether I am going to kill you or not if you do not give me the reasoning behind your presumptions."  
He sighed, tutting as he picked up what looked to be one of Angel's shirts that had been thrown over Fat Nuggets where he lay still asleep in his basket. 

Angel stopped, inhaling deeply as he blinked a few times to try to ground himself. Alastor had a point. He didn't know he'd been taking pills of any kind so naturally he wouldn't know what they did, thus not understanding the gravity of the situation.  
"I'm gunna be outta wack for the next month or so. I'm just gunna be a massive mess. That's-... that's all I can really say to get ya ready. Even that ain't enough."

At Angel's response, Alastor paused what he was doing for a moment, turning to the other and looking him in the eyes.  
"What in the nine circles are you talking about, Angel?"  
The Radio Demon asked in slight exhaustion, presuming that Angel was blowing whatever problem he had, way out of proportion.  
"You're going to have to explain to me, my dear, or I am not going to be able to understand this situation."

The spider's foot rapidly tapped against the wooden floor out of clear stress, hugging himself a bit tighter.  
"I'll start at the top."  
He stated before taking another breath.

Alastor was waiting for an answer, arms folded across his chest as he moved to sit himself down on the edge of Angel's bed.

"Valentino has pills he gives to his workers to keep 'em active and in his control. They're addictive as fuck and I've been on 'em since I got here. I've only ever been taken off once before and I couldn't last a week without 'em. The withdrawal was fuckin' _horrid_ \- an addicts literal nightmare. I'm gunna have mood swings, gunna be ready to cuddle the shit outta someone and rip their head of the next second, gunna be overly happy and then sobbing the next second, gunna sweat buckets, I'm just gunna be an entire nightmare. And that was everything I experienced in a week! Who knows what a whole month is gunna be like!"

What Angel soon told him was something that the Radio Demon had certainly not been expecting.  
The moment the word 'Valentino' came out of Angel's mouth, you could practically hear the grinding of Alastor's teeth begin.  
That sleaze lord had caused great damage to what was supposedly his 'prized possession', and while Alastor could make guesses as to the extent of that damage, having to deal with the consequences along side Angel was going to be something odd for the Radio Demon.

Withdrawal was not easy. 

Alastor found himself growing more and more silent as Angel explained, the deer's sudden frown only deepening more and more with every possible symptom that Angel listed. No doubt those pills that the spider had spotted the night before were the last of Angel's stock. 

Finally, after listening and getting ahold of this sudden and unexpected situation, Alastor thought of something to say in response to all of that.  
"Going cold turkey, as they say, is not good, my dear. I understand that these next few weeks, or maybe even longer, will be a struggle for you, having been on these for years, however I think it is for the best. I'm relieved that you told me, Anthony." 

Angel huffed and ran the fingers of his upper set of hands through his hair roughly.  
"I know it ain't a good idea. I thought I had more but I was obviously wrong. I was slowly workin' myself off of 'em just after movin' back in and I was doin' so good- down to maximum three pills a day. Fuck, I miscalculated _big time_... I thought Val gave me more than what I had..."  
With the explanation out, Angel slumped down onto the floor, crossing his legs.  
"Might be best to find me a place until I get it all outta my system. I don't need ya worryin' about me on top of all this other stuff. I'll manage."

Alastor's frown only seemed to grow at this new suggestion. The deer knew that would not be a good idea _at all._  
The Radio Demon may have been a cold blooded murderer and undoubtable psychopath, but he knew that the spider would be vulnerable out on his own.  
Valentino's threats weren't empty, not to mention with Charlie's letter stating that she had it out for the both of them, Alastor didn't want Angel out on his own.  
Not only that... but Alastor had promised that he'd stay with the spider.

"My dear, I'm afraid you will not be staying anywhere other than here."  
Alastor quickly concluded with a nod, looking at Angel who now sat down on the floor.  
"I would like to know exactly what these pills you've been taking actually do, of course, and maybe from that I can help in some way!" 

"It ain't gunna be pretty, I can tell ya that much."  
The arachnid sighed, hunching forward a bit.  
"The pills basically kept my sex drive up. Kept me up and ready to go at all times. They came in handy when someone else's shoot was cancelled or somethin' and Val needed a replacement. If someone takin' those pills was in a pretty mellow state, no sign of arousal or anythin', those pills would help 'em get into it pretty damn fast. Someone so much as looks at ya and you're all over 'em."  
His eyes stayed on the floor, almost ashamed of all of this.

Of course, it wasn't his fault. All of this was forced onto him almost the minute he got to Hell and being so new and given the circumstances of his death, he didn't know any better. 

"I've been real good about all that for the past two months. 'Course I slipped once in a while but that wasn't entirely _me_. And of course he had to make 'em probably the most addictive thing possible, and impossible to get your hands on outside of him directly. Only he supplies 'em and doesn't give 'em out to just anyone either. They're closely guarded and everythin'." 

As Alastor listened, it was no surprise to hear that the deer became increasingly more uncomfortable as Angel explained the function of his pills.  
The purpose was such a trivial thing to Alastor, of course, yet it screamed Valentino so Alastor really shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Ah, I see..."  
Alastor nodded as Angel explained, not sounding particularly happy about the drugs. At least that was a start.  
"Well, they always say the road to recovery is easier with someone there beside you. I shall try my best to be understanding."  
The Radio Demon stated. 

Angel picked up an article of clothing with a sigh, feeling the fabric in his palm.  
"I can't believe I was so stupid."  
He muttered to himself, pained and frightened eyes finding Alastor again.  
The spider then scooted himself closer to the deer, sitting just in front of him as he then rested his chin on Alastor's knees, keeping his eyes on him.

Alastor watched quietly as Angel moved closer to him, raising a brow a little as he brought his chin to rest upon the deer's knees. 

"My dear, while I do think being on a pill suspiciously supplied by Valentino and Valentino alone is, yes, foolish; taking them for the first time and initially getting addicted was not your fault."  
Alastor sighed, reaching to the side of the bed and snapping his fingers, some of the clothes that had been there starting to fold themselves neatly. 

"Why do you do this to yourself, Edward? Why do you willingly put yourself through all of my bullshit?"  
He asked softly, practically pouting up at the Radio Demon.

"Why do I do this to myself?"  
Alastor repeated, looking back down at the pouting spider.  
"I think the question should be why do you do this to _yourself_." 

He shook his head a little, noting the pained and frightened expression.  
"While you're recovering, I do not suggest you reach out to Valentino no matter how desperate you are. He, as the supplier, will only cause you more pain. You know that already."

"I guess my masochistic tendencies are too strong."  
Angel muttered just loud enough for Alastor to hear.  
"I probably knew I was runnin' low but it didn't register, my body just _craving_ the pain. Wouldn't surprise me at all. I do stupid shit all the time just to feel."

The spider sat up, gesturing to his wounded shoulder and thigh.  
"A prime example right here. I saw 'em aim and I had the time to get outta the way or at least shoot 'em before they shot me. 'Course I chose not to just so I'd feel at least a little bit of somethin'."

If Alastor wasn't already sick of Angel's shit, he would be by the end of the withdrawal. But, if they both somehow made it out alive, Angel wouldn't be the same and probably for the better. Angel wouldn't be so stupidly horny all the time and Alastor wouldn't have to worry about the sexual advances anymore. Angel would be Anthony again before the whole mess... at least to some extent. There was still a lot of disastrous mess to clean up in terms of self respect and self worth, but that would come in time. 

If they did somehow make it through without murdering each other, it would be an absolute miracle. 

As Angel sat up, Alastor extended a hand out to him, helping the spider up and onto the bed to sit beside him. 

Angel moved up to sit beside Alastor for a moment but shifted his position so he was behind the deer, wrapping all six of his exposed limbs around him and buried his face into the Radio Demon's shoulder.

Alastor turned to look over his shoulder at Angel as he moved behind him, the sudden six limbs wrapping around him a bit unexpected, but once again, Alastor didn't do anything to move.

"There's nothing wrong with having masochistic tendencies down here, Angel. You like the pain, and I don't see what's wrong with that so long as it doesn't kill you."  
Alastor shrugged.  
He knew firsthand what it was like to have odd desires like that. Being a massive sadist himself, there were times that doing so had caused some rather big issues.  
"Think of it this way, my dear. It's one month in the face of eternity. You- we have nothing to worry about!"

"I'm gunna be beggin' for second death... I don't want you seein' me like that. But, if you insist on helpin' me through, I ain't gunna be able to stop ya." 

The spider hated this situation. None of this was easy for him.  
The simple _idea_ of having someone who might actually genuinely care and was willing to do so much for him was weird and also quite saddening in his mind. Especially when that someone was so great and powerful.  
Angel would have been lying if the thought of Alastor staying out of pity hadn't crossed his mind at least sixty times since they'd met.

"Why, it will be the first time that I haven't killed anyone who's begging for death from me!"  
The deer laughed, pushing his still slightly messy hair out of his face. He'd have to get dressed soon.

"Anthony... I promised that I'd stay with you."  
Alastor thought he'd remind the other what he'd promised all those nights ago now.  
"While I am not a man who is always partial to sticking to my promises, you are a different story my darling."

Angel couldn't bring himself to reply. He couldn't form words of any kind as he didn't even know what he was thinking. His thoughts were quickly zipping back and forth from positive to negative. He knew he needed to stay positive and focus on the bright side of the situation but the negatives were pushing those around, stomping on them and basically taking a massive shit on them. 

The spider's arms and legs tightened around the deer a bit.  
"I love you... and I'm sorry in advance for the storm of shit about to hit..."

There was a moments silence, Alastor bringing a hand up to rest upon one of Angel's that was wrapped around him tightly.  
"I love you too. Don't apologize for something that hasn't even happened yet, my dear."

Alastor didn't know how bad this was going to be.  
When it came to withdrawal, the effects and the amount of effect it had varied from demon to demon, so neither of them could say for sure what Angel was going to be like. 

Whatever plans Charlie had, at least from the information Husk had recently provided, didn't seem to be going anywhere within the next month, so Alastor wasn't worried there either. For now, the two of them could focus on this and getting Angel through this. 

"It's gunna be nasty..."  
The spider muttered. He had an idea of how bad it was going to be, having been disciplined by being taken off of them before.

Angel had gone so far out of line once that Valentino took him off of the pills until he was ready to submit and obey.  
Of course, this happened shortly after Valentino gained control over him and he was still fresh to everything.  
That being so long ago, it was likely to be worse this time around.

"I'm gunna start feelin' it either tonight or tomorrow mornin'... we better start gettin' ready for it."  
He sighed softly, letting go of Alastor now and moved off of the bed to start finishing cleaning up his bedroom.

"Nuggets might have to stay with Molly while I get sorted. I ain't gunna be able to take care of 'im during this and I don't think you will either. I'm also gunna have to start writing again."  
The spider began voicing his plans and things he was going to need to organize before that night.

As Angel moved off of him, Alastor stood as well, looking down at the still sleeping pig as Angel spoke about him.  
Yes, Alastor would not be able to take care of it if Angel was unable to for that month- he would absolutely take that chance to make pork jambalaya.

"Well then, my dear, we have much to do!"  
The deer spoke, clapping his hands together once as he headed for Angel's bedroom door. There was one thing that caught Alastor's attention though.  
"Writing, you say?"

Angel had just finished throwing one of the pink fluffy pillows back onto the bed, looking to the deer.  
"Yeah. Y'know, the thing ya do with paper and a pen or whatever? I know you've done it before."  
He stood upright again, lower set of arms folding over his stomach while the upper set of hands rested on his hips, a brow raised.  
"Why? Is that surprisin' to you or somethin'? Believe it or not, I'm literate."

Alastor as he now stood in the doorway of the room, couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly at Angel's response. 

"No, that's not what I meant."  
He shook his head, settling both his hands behind his back now.  
"I know you are literate. What I meant to ask was what are you writing about?"

No offence to the spider, but he didn't really seem to be the type of demon to sit down and write. 

"I used to write about nothin' in particular. Sometimes it would help if I wrote some of my thoughts down so it wouldn't be in my head anymore. Almost like tellin' someone about it and gettin' it out in the open, except no one was gunna read any of it." 

Angel had to stop his writing because he was so busy working, hardly having any down time- and any down time he did manage to find, he spent it resting.  
He used to have notebooks upon notebooks of just thoughts that had crossed his mind or simply things he felt and why he felt them.

"I got a lotta shit I gotta get out at some point so while all this is happenin', might as well use it as a distraction." 

Alastor nodded in understanding, supposing that writing down what was on your mind was quite the idea. He used to keep a journal, so the deer supposed he could somewhat relate. 

"Ah, I see. Why, that ideas not half bad, my dear. Writing can be quite the powerful thing you know."  
Alastor nodded, offering the spider a small smile. 

Angel gave a nod, returning the small smile. He was already starting to feel the withdrawal kicking in. It was just a faint dizziness for now but it would progress pretty quickly. 

"I'm gunna see what Molly has planned and get a time."  
His eyes wandered to Fat Nuggets, knowing the pig was going to have to go and soon. He didn't want to run the risk of having Fat Nuggets traumatized by the events about to unfold.  
Grabbing his phone off of the bedside table, Angel waited for Alastor's thoughts on the matter so he'd be able to text his sister.

Alastor hummed in thought a moment, thinking about it.  
"Hmm yes I think contacting Molly again would be best. Before anything happens."  
He nodded, knowing that having Angel's sister around at times would definitely help Angel through whatever was to come.  
"I'm positive she won't mind. In fact, she'd be more than happy to look after that pig there or just be around for you to talk to. I'm afraid I may not be that much help when it comes to those sorts of things."

Angel nodded and started on a text to Molly.  
"I'll tell her to come get the baby and to wait for those pictures."  
He stated more for himself, glancing to the pig once more.

Nodding, Alastor figured he'd leave Angel alone for a moment. And besides, the deer wanted to freshen up for the day. 

"Alright my deer, I shall return shortly."  
And with that, Alastor moved out of the spiders room and into his own. The tray of now cold breakfast still rested on the bed, something that Alastor would get later. 

Angel watched as Alastor moved out of the room, sending the message, the arachnid finished cleaning up his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face with a small groan. This would be a good time to prepare everything Molly would need to care for the pig while he was still capable of doing so. 

This parting wasn't going to be easy for him and he knew Fat Nuggets wasn't going to be too pleased about it either. He couldn't help but worry about how his Dad and brother would react to the situation. 

Molly had been sound asleep, it still being relatively early into the new day down in Hell when the text from her brother came through. 

Her phone was never on silent, so the moment that the dinging text tone rang out, the female spider stirred, her eyes still staying closed as she reached out for her phone with one of her arms, pulling the device close to her.  
Large eyes slowly opening, squinting at the bright light of her phone, Molly sighed slightly, pulling up the text.

Taking a moment to process not only who had sent it, but what it had said, Molly's eyes slowly began to widen, her body starting to wake up properly as she hastily messaged her twin back, stating that she'd be over as soon as possible. 

Molly wasted no time in immediately getting up and beginning to get ready to travel to where her brother currently resided with the Radio Demon.

Angel hadn't exactly explained what was up, so Molly figured she'd find out upon her arrival.

As soon as Molly's message came through, Angel was quick to check it and reply with a quick thank you before continuing with his packing. 

He'd tell Alastor when he came back around, grabbing a piece of paper and pen to write out care instructions for his pet. The anxiety was starting to really show through in his actions. His body was beginning to shake a bit and his breathing was becoming irregular.

Alastor had been in the bathroom, freshening up for the day ahead. He'd changed into his usual strawberry pinstriped suit as per usual and before long, knocking upon Angel's door. 

"Oh Angel!"  
Alastor sung out, a segment of an old timey tune playing behind his words. 

"Oh, Alastor!"  
Angel sang in reply, not taking a pause in his task.

As he heard Angel calling back to him in harmony, Alastor smiled to himself as he opened the door, peeking in as he leant against the door frame. 

"Everything alright for now, my dear?"  
Alastor asked, looking across at the piece of paper and pen the spider had.  
"Presuming that your sister will be over soon, I just wanted to let you know that I shall be heading out shortly. I won't be too long, so worry not!"

Angel finished his thought on the paper before looking at the deer again.  
"How long will you be? I don't wanna be left alone for too long-"  
It was clear in the arachnid's voice that he was getting more and more anxious and worried.  
"How are you gunna know I'm okay? What if somethin' happens?"

Alastor as he stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, thinking of a solution to Angel's rather worried tone. The Radio Demon didn't own a modern day communications device at all, such as a phone, so that was a no. 

"I will be perhaps an hour at most, although I can't say for sure."  
Alastor nodded, taking a few steps into the room, walking closer to Angel.  
"My only solution to our communication would be for me to broadcast myself to you, if you really wanted me to talk to you during my absence." 

Angel set the pen and paper down, standing to meet Alastor properly.  
"Won't the entirety of Hell hear you if ya broadcast? And you wouldn't be able to hear me, would you?"  
The spider's lower set of arms wrapped around himself in a comforting self hug while the upper set rested at his sides.

Alastor moved forwards a little more, thinking about it for a moment.  
"Why, I can simply do what I did with Molly! I hardly doubt you own a radio, so you can just use one of mine."  
Alastor nodded, snapping his fingers as the small radio that had been beside his own bed, suddenly appeared on Angel's bed.  
"I can tune in specifically to this radio, thus being able to speak with you!"

The spider heard the faint thump that emitted from behind him, looking back that the radio that now sat on the bed.  
"Oh, so _that's_ how you found her."  
Angel picked up the device and turned back to Alastor now as he examined the radio.  
"I won't need to turn it on or anything first?"  
He asked, fiddling with the dials a bit.

Alastor watched as Angel examined the radio, it not being on yet.  
"Not at all! You don't need to do anything to it."  
He laughed, knowing that regardless of whether a radio was on or not, he'd be able to tune and listen in.  
"Why, I hope this will be sufficient enough until I return. Besides, Molly will be over soon, I don't doubt. You'll have plenty of company!"

Angel gave a nod and carefully set the radio down on the nightstand.  
"She'll be over as soon as she can. This should do fine until ya get back."  
The spider took a step closer and wrapped all four arms around the Radio Demon gently.  
"Be careful, okay?"

Alastor's eyes widened a little at the four limbs suddenly being wrapped around him, however did find himself leaning into the hug regardless, wrapping one arm around Angel in return.  
"Haha, it's everyone else down here who should be careful!"  
He laughed, stepping back from the hug before summoning his microphone.  
"I shall be back shortly."  
As soon as his microphone cane was brought out, the radio upon Angel's bed switched on, white noise filling the air.

Angel smiled a bit and released the hug as well, giving the deer a nod.  
"I'll be here when ya get back. Now get outta here before I tie ya down and make ya stay."  
With that, Angel stepped back and sat back down on the bed, picking up his pen and paper again, watching Alastor leave before getting back to his notes.

Alastor, after putting the tray with his breakfast away, swiftly made his way out of his home, microphone staying close by so that if Angel were to speak, he'd be able to hear. 

He had his own business to attend to, and while he didn't plan to be out for too long for Angel's sake, this was something he had to do. 

Angel finished with the detailed instructions and stood, folding the paper up and put it into the care bag he'd made up. 

The spider then looked to the radio that seemed to still be on, curiously sitting back down. 

"Hey, Al? Can ya hear me?"

Alastor was quietly making his way to the center of the pentagram when he heard Angel's voice crackling around him. 

"Why, yes I can hear you loud and clear!"  
He replied back into his microphone.  
There weren't many demons out on the streets yet, other than the homeless demons with nowhere to go, and Alastor wasn't worried about anyone overhearing his conversation with Angel right now.

The spider smiled a bit upon hearing Alastor's voice reply, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

"Thank god... I figured I'd test it out."  
Angel grabbed his phone to check the time and see when Molly had sent her text, giving him an approximate estimation of when she'd arrive, though a new message stating she'd be a little later than expected but only by a few minutes.  
"You forgot to say goodbye to our baby before ya left."

Alastor rolled his eyes slightly at Angel's comment, not caring that it couldn't be seen.  
"It is a pig, Angel. Pigs aren't meant to be referred to as ones child, let alone a pet. Bacon on the other hand..." 

Angel received the text and just gave a nod to the phone. His brows furrowed however, looking back at the radio with an unamused expression.  
"Watch it. I'll turn your ass into venison and eat you. I ain't afraid to eat a demon."  
The spider huffed, picking up his pet pig, who was just now stirring, and laid down. He knew he needed to get his cuddle needs out now while he could.

"Haha, quite delectable, aren't they? You should try a demon raw one day."  
Alastor simply chuckled back, knowing that Angel meant his words wholeheartedly. Alastor didn't really have any plans to harm the pig so long as it was in the spider's possession. 

Angel couldn't help but smirk, having to bite his tongue to hold back the filthy thoughts that seemed to flood his mind.

Turning a corner, Alastor looked up a long and tall line of apartment buildings, towering above him way up into the sky of pentagram city.  
"I may have to let you go in a moment my dear. I hardly doubt you'll want to hear this."  
Alastor spoke, making his way into the entrance of one of the tall apartment blocks and towards the elevator.

Angel's smirk disappeared, his mind now rushing to a few different places.  
"Alright, I guess. Um... stay safe. And make sure ya come back as soon as you're done whatever it is you're doin'."  
The spider replied. He had to admit, being alone in Alastor's house was a bit weird and almost creepy.

"Yes, do not worry about me, darling. This job won't take long at all..."  
Alastor let out as he moved into the rather grimy elevator, making sure not to lean against the filthy metal walls as he pressed the number to the fifth floor.  
"I shall talk later, Angel."  
And with that, Alastor tuned out, the sound of white noise now filling the elevator before being cut off, the Radio Demon tapping the cane against the elevator floor.

The radio on the spider's nightstand shut off, leaving Angel in silence once again.  
The silence itself was scary, nothing to be heard but ones breathing and perhaps the faint drip of water from a faucet. Maybe some outside noise too, but Alastor lived just outside of the city and it was a rather quiet area. 

"Well, Nugs, Molly should be here soon... you better be good for her."  
He sighed, looking down at the pig now, who simply snorted a reply.

Molly had remembered where the Radio Demon's residence was, therefore didn't need to message her brother for directions- she had quite a good memory with those sorts of things. 

Only half an hour later than what she said she'd be, Molly was soon walking up to the front door, three of her arms resting behind her back as one reached out for the door, knocking three times. 

Angel hadn't told her very much as to why she was coming over, just that it had something to do with looking after Fat Nuggets for a while, something which she was of course more than happy to do. 

Angel nearly jumped out of skin at the sound of the knock that broke through the deafening silence. He wasted no time in getting up out of bed and put his boots on before heading down to let Molly in. Of course, he was cautious and quiet about it, unsure if it really was Molly outside. 

He slowly and quietly opened the front door to make sure it was his sister before opening the door fully and let her in.  
The moment that the door opened, her brother inside, Molly extended her arms out, stepping inside with a big smile. 

"Hey, thanks for comin' on short notice. We're gunna have to wait to get those pictures done and Nugs can't stay here until further notice."  
He explained, holding the pig in his lower set of arms, closing the door after Molly was inside.

"Oh it's nothin' sugar! You know I'd do anythin' for ya."  
She smiled, pulling Angel in for a hug, patting Fat Nuggets' head softly.  
"What's up with little Nuggets here though? You and Al goin' somewhere together?"  
She asked curiously, taking a small step back from the hug to get a good look at her brother. He looked tired.

"I'm happy to look after the little baby for as long as you need Tony, you know that." 

Angel returned the hug with a small smile, giving a small, weak laugh.  
"Oh, we'll be goin' somewhere alright. Goin' _insane_."  
He replied before sighing.  
"I ran outta really important pills and I can't get anymore, so withdrawal is gunna be kickin' the shit outta me for the next month or so. Could be longer, could be shorter. I dunno for sure."  
He explained as he rubbed his neck.  
"I won't be able to take care of the baby and neither will Al, and I don't wanna traumatize 'im with the mess that's bound to happen."  
He added, looking down at the pig now.

Molly's brows slowly knitted together, shoulders sinking as she heard the reasoning behind all of this.  
"Oh, Tony..."  
She spoke softly, taking one of Angel's arms and leading him into the lounge, sitting him down. 

Molly didn't want to ask about these so called pills, it was Angel's business, so she wouldn't for now.  
"Well, I just hope you'll be alright. And hey, I'm sure Al will take great care of ya. Don't tell him, but he seems like a toootal softie for ya."  
Trying to make good of the situation, Molly took one of Angel's hands again, gently squeezing it. 

"If you need anything. Anything. You just call me, okay? You're my twin- and I know how strong you are. This will be easy! Trust me."

That was Molly for you. Always bringing the good out of every situation no matter how bad. She always knew what to do and what to say to make her brother feel better. 

"Thanks Molly. I'm really lucky to have you and Al with me despite how undeserving I am. And don't worry. I won't tell 'im ya said that."  
His smile grew a bit, thinking about his luck.

"I'll tell ya about everythin' when it's all over. I'm startin' to feel it already and don't think I'll be able to make it through the full explanation. But I'll make sure to contact ya if I need anything and let ya know when I'm havin' an alright day so ya can bring Nugs over for a bit. I got everythin' he's gunna need and instructions in a bag upstairs."  
With that said, Angel passed the pig to his sister before heading upstairs to grab the bag, making sure to close the door to Alastor's bedroom just in case Molly ended up following him up.

With a small nod, her expression still slightly worried, Molly gladly took Fat Nuggets from Angel.  
"I can see how much this little one means to ya. I'll look after him like my life depends on it!"  
Pausing, realizing that what she'd just said made absolutely no sense, Molly just laughed to herself, standing as Angel began to walk up the stairs. 

"Like my life _down here_ depends on it- you know what I mean!"  
She chuckled, calling to her brother up the stairs. 

With Fat Nuggets under one of her arms, Molly figured she'd be a little nosy, following Angel upstairs. Alastor didn't seem to be around, so she supposed a little peek around wouldn't be so bad. 

Angel gave a chuckle of his own, heading into his own room now that Alastor's door was closed. 

"I do know whatcha mean. And it's good because that chunky baby means a lot to me and if anythin' happened to him, I'd be devastated."  
The male spider started going through the bag to make sure everything was there, hearing Molly coming up the stairs. He zipped it up after throwing a wad of cash into it to help pay for food for the animal.

Molly slowly made her way up the wooden staircase, looking around slowly upon making it to the top hallway.  
It was interesting to her to see inside the home of Hell's current ruler.

"Don't worry. Daddy might not like the idea of havin' a pig around, but I'll make sure nothin' happens to him."  
She nodded, noticing a closed door to the left and two more doors to her right, one being the bathroom and the other supposedly being her brother's bedroom.

"So, this is your room, huh?"  
She smiled, looking into Angel's room, placing the pig down a moment. The animal trotting over to Angel's boots and sniffing at them.  
"You ain't sleeping with your man? Wow Rigatoni, I'm surprised." 

Angel smirked, glancing over to his sister for a moment.  
"This official relationship is only a few day old at most, Molly. I'm not sayin' I don't sleep with him, but I'm not sayin' I do either. It hasn't really been established yet where that's at."  
Angel's attention moved down to the pig, smiling a bit before bringing his attention back to the female twin.

Shooting Angel something of a smug smirk, Molly just shrugged, leaning against the wall.  
"Ahh, I see, I see."  
She giggled a little.

"I'm bein' real careful with this one. I haven't been in anythin' serious since James- not that I had the chance. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't have taken that chance anyways."  
He gave a shrug, picking the pig up and held it close to his fluffy chest.

Her brows raised a bit, looking a little surprised, pausing the moment that Angel brought up James.  
"Oh wow... so I guess this is pretty serious, huh."

Fat Nuggets, once in its owners arms, immediately burrowed his little snout into Angle's chest fluff a bit, snorting softly as he wiggled around in the arachnid's hold. 

"Wow... I'm just- _wow_. I didn't know you were talking this so seriously, jeez..."  
She huffed a small laugh, quickly bringing a thumb up to wipe at the corner of one of her eyes. She knew how serious Angel had been with James when alive, so to see her brother finally happy again... it made her really happy too. 

"I'm just really relieved Tony that, y'know, you've got someone even down here. Someone that sees how special you are." 

Angel's smile softened, petting the pigs head a bit as he moved closer to his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"Like I said, I'm really lucky and I don't wanna fuck anythin' up. 'Course I don't see myself anywhere _near_ worthy to be with Al, but if he's actually willin' to put up with my stupid ass, I ain't gunna fight it. The shit we've actually got is impossibly rare and it ain't somethin' we can take lightly. We gotta treat it like if we so much as _look_ at it the wrong way, it's gunna turn to dust."

And even still, Molly didn't know the full story of everything that happened after she died and what happened when Angel himself got to Hell up until the day before, when they reunited. That would be a story for another time though. There were still things even Alastor didn't know, and a few of those things he wanted to keep to himself if he could. 

"Either way, Al's out for a while so you're welcome to stay as long as ya feel. Al doesn't mind ya bein' over."  
He smiled, giving his sister a bit of a squeeze before letting her go.

Molly slowly nodded, thanking all that was unholy, that her brother seemed to have found some sort of happiness down here.  
"He might be a powerful overlord and the ruler of this place, but Al better know that if he so much as hurts you for a _second_ \- he's got me to deal with."  
And Molly made sure she'd promise that one.  
"But yes, I'd love to stay for a little while! I would ask for a tour of this place, but I'm guessing I've seen most rooms. And Alastor's room, I'm guessing, is off limits?"  
She asked, peeking her head out of Angel's room after pulling back from their small embrace.

"Yeah, there ain't much to this place, but its home."  
Angel nodded, picking up the bag he had packed and put it on the floor before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Bathroom, Bambi's room, and my room are up here, downstairs is just the living room, dining room and kitchen. There's a basement but I haven't figured out how to get down there just yet. Then again, I guess Al wouldn't want me or anyone else down there if the way down is hidden or just not there at all."  
The spider shrugged, patting the spot next to him to invite his sister to sit as well.  
Having her there was helping with his anxieties and keeping his focus off of the faint withdrawal symptoms he was already having.

At the pat on his bed, Molly wasted no time in making her way over, taking a seat beside her brother as he told her all the rooms, mentioning the fact that he also had a basement.  
"Well it really doesn't surprise me that someone like him has a sketchy basement, y'know."  
She grinned, flopping backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

There was a small pause on her part, the woman letting out a small sigh before speaking again. "Anthony hun, doesn't this just remind you so much of way back when we used to hang like this? Just, chattin' for hours about the dumbest shit. Remember?" 

Angel couldn't help but grin, turning his body and brought his legs up, crossing them as he set Fat Nuggets in his lap. 

"How could I forget? Those were my favorite times."  
He paused as well before giving a laugh.  
"Remember that one conversation we had about what Frankie would look like if we got 'im all dressed up and slapped a wig on 'im? I'm glad he didn't catch us with that one!"

Harboring a wide grin of her own, Molly simply closed her eyes, remembering the events of her and her brother's lives well.  
Those were some times that she would never forget.

She couldn't help but snort a laugh out at Angel's comment about their older brother, her eyes opening.  
"Pff, that discussion went on for months! I still say that he'd look fuckin' cute, even now."  
Pausing, Molly just found herself laughing even more; thinking about all of this again was really good.

"You know our dear brother hasn't changed a bit. Still gives me the deadliest of stares when I call 'im Frankie or lil Frank, haha! If I'm being honest, I like Frankie a hell of a lot more than _Arackniss_. But what can ya do?"  
Her words may have turned into something of a rant there at the end- but that was okay. She knew Angel would always he there to listen.

Angel raised a brow, keeping his smile.  
"Arackniss? Where the fuck did he come up with a name like that?"  
He snorted, having not known about the new nickname their brother had given himself.  
"I mean- we're all spider's I assume, so I guess it would make sense but- Arackniss? Sounds like a mix of arachnid and penis."  
Upon hearing himself say that bit out loud, he started wailing with laughter.

Molly found herself cackling at that too, sitting upwards and almost doubling over with laughter at what her brother had just said.  
"Oh fuck-"  
She sighed, wiping at her eyes that now had tears of laughter.  
"He would've gotten so mad at that, ha!"

Finally managing to calm herself, Molly took a couple breaths, fixing her hair a little where possible from having just been laying down.  
"Do you even know what he and daddy look like down here? I mean, you could've walked past em' in the street and not even known!" 

Angel shook his head, focusing on his breathing as they calmed from their laughing fit.  
"I ain't got a damn clue, but if I did, they might've recognized me and beat my ass. Or maybe not? I dunno."  
He replied after calming significantly, stomach now hurting a bit from the fit.  
"Either way, I ain't seen either of 'em since runnin'."  
He shrugged, wiping his own eye.

"They look nothin' like us, you know. Well, kind of." 

Still chuckling softly, Molly pulled her phone out from her pocket, swiping around a bit before pulling up some mug shots of both their father and brother.  
They weren't exactly photogenic and didn't like Molly getting pictures of them, thus most of them being mug shots. 

"They still manifested as spiders, but they just look edgy in comparison."  
Handing the phone over to Angel, Molly sat back, greeting Fat Nuggets who waddled over to sit in her lap now that she was sitting upright.

"They know what _you_ look like, bein' famous and all. But I think if they saw you in the street, they'd ignore you... which I think is just so sad." 

Angel took the phone and blinked a few times, looking at the photos of their immediate family.  
"Jesus Christ. Pops looks like he was hit by a fuckin' truck and Frankie looks... unsurprising. Kinda expected, honestly. But you're right- they look nothin' like you and me. If it wasn't for the spider similarities, there'd be nothin' linkin' us four together."  
He handed the phone back to his sister after a few more moments.

"I think it fits their personalities. It would have looked quite stupid if they'd looked like us, with all the pink and white. But I'm glad that we look alike, after all, we are twins."  
She nodded with a small smile.

"I don't mind that they'd ignore me. I did cause a lotta problems for everyone so I can't really blame 'em. And my profession probably brought even more shame to the family."  
He simply shrugged.

Taking her phone back, Molly scrolled through the pictures a little longer before putting her phone away again, turning back to her brother.

However that smile faded a little more as Angel explained why he wouldn't mind his own family ignoring him.  
"Oh Tony, it never mattered to me y'know? I might have not known you while you had this profession, but that didn't mean I wasn't aware of it down here."  
She nodded, reaching across to take one of her brother's hands again. 

"Who you worked for worried me, 'course, and while Daddy and Frankie scoffed every time they saw your face on a screen somewhere, I never thought you shameful. I love you, you're my brother. I could never push you away." 

Angel's smile stayed on his face, holding Molly's hand in return.  
"I swear to god, you don't belong down here. Your heart is _way_ too pure for this shit hole."  
He paused for a moment, feeling that he should add to that last statement.  
"Not that I ain't glad you're here. I'm just glad I get to see ya again and be as close as we used to be and stuff."

Huffing a small laugh, Molly just shrugged.  
"Ah, well you know why I'm down here. Kinda hard not to end up here when your family's part of the fuckin' Mafia."  
She laughed.  
"I'm glad that you're here too Anthony. It's nice to have someone down here that understands me fully, ya know?"

"Ya got a good point there. But, even if I had the choice to be anywhere else, I'd stay down here. It's way too fun."

"Aw, Annie Panties. You're too sweet."  
She giggled, picking Nuggets up and giving him a squeeze.

An idea popped into the male arachnid's mind in that moment, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips with narrowed eyes.  
"And speakin' of fun, when I'm all better, whatdya say we get dressed up and go have some fun and have a girl's night out?"

At the mention of a girl's night, Molly immediately perked up, almost squealing in happiness at the mere proposal.  
"Ah, you really mean it?! Of course, sugar! Any day!"  
She cheered, her smile wide once again.  
"Oh hun, this is gonna be so great! I haven't had a girls night out in _ages_ , no less one with you!"

"Oh, sweetie, we're gunna have a great time! I know couple great spots we could go to and get us some exclusive shit too. Me bein' me and bein' hot with the King, I got advantages."  
He gave a wink and grinned wider.  
"Only the best for the Genovese twins!~"  
He added.

Of course, Angel wasn't taking into account the dangers of going out. There was Valentino and his goons still lurking about and Charlie as well.  
He still didn't believe Charlie was capable of truly hurting anyone, so that didn't pose as an issue for him. 

"Anthony, you better recover fuckin' quickly, because the moment you're well again, we're goin' out!"  
She cheered, pulling her brother close to her, shaking him a little. 

"I'm gonna take you out on sooo many shoppin' trips and oh! Some of my friends would _die_ again to meet ya Tony!"  
She was practically bubbling with excitement, simply too happy that her brother was back with her again.  
"I really can't wait!"

Angel had to carefully take his sister's hands to stop the shaking, his head beginning to hurt a bit from it though he didn't show it, his smile only widening with a small chuckle.  
"I ain't complainin'. I'd love to meet your friends! I'll tell ya the minute I'm better!"  
He couldn't help but smile wider, if that was at all possible.

Slowly backing down a little, seeing that perhaps the shaking was a little much, Molly collected herself again, taking a few breaths. 

"Thank you, Tony. Really."  
She smiled, looking down at Fat Nuggets in her lap.  
"Anyways, hey little pepite, you wanna come home with me for a bit, yeah?"  
She softly cooed to the pig, pecking a kiss to the top of its head.  
"I promise to look after you lots."

Angel's smile softened, looking at the pig now.  
"Want me to get a cab for ya so ya don't have to walk? It'll be paid for."  
He asked, his voice a bit softer now.  
"I can't thank you enough for takin' care of 'im for me."

Molly just shook her head, looking back across to her brother.  
"Oh there's no need. Nugs and I will walk back, ain't that right Nuggies?" 

In response, the pig gave a small snort causing Molly to laugh softly.  
"I promise he'll be safe, Anthony. It's really no problem at all, me lookin' after him. I'm honored if anythin'!"

Angel reached for his nightstand and grabbed a business card from the drawer, taking note that the radio was still off. 

"If you insist... if at anytime durin' your walk back ya feel off, call Travis-"  
He handed Molly the piece of paper.  
"He'll pick ya up and take ya where ya need to go real quick free of charge. Just tell 'im I told ya to call and he'll find me later."

Molly took the small business card, reading over it quickly and nodding to her brother in thanks.  
"I'm sure we'll be fine, but thank you anyways."  
Safely tucking the card away where her phone was in her pocket, Molly slowly stood from the bed, stretching her arms out a moment.

"Alright, c'mom Nugs. Daddy and Frankie ain't gonna home for a while, so that will give ya time to settle in."  
She smiled, reaching for the bag that Angel had prepared.  
"My instructions are in there, I'm guessin'?" 

Angel stood as well, grabbing the bag and put it over his uninjured shoulder with a nod.  
"Yeah, everything's in here. I'll take it down for ya though."  
He replied, starting to exit the room and head down the stairs.  
"If anything happens, let me know as soon as possible. And I'll let ya know when I'm havin' a good day so we can have a quick visit."

"I'll let ya know straight away. Promise."  
Molly followed Angel out of his room, Fat Nuggets resting in her lower set of arms as she made her way down the stairs, only just now noticing the slightly visible bandage on Angel's shoulder, now that she was standing behind him.

"Anthony, your shoulder alright?"  
She asked once they were in the downstairs hallway. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Got nicked while at Mazie's. It's alright though. It's healin' up just fine."  
He smiled sweetly, remembering that he'd have to change the dressing shortly.

The male spider then carefully opened the door to the outside world after handing the bag over to his sister.  
He gave Fat Nuggets a quick pat on the head.

"Behave for Aunt Molly." 

Nodding at Angel's answer, Molly quickly remembered the news article about Mazie's, the reason she'd reached out to her brother in the first place. 

Once the door was open, Molly stepped out, Fat Nuggets still in two of her arms, one of her hands carrying the bag over her shoulder as her other hand reached for Angel, pulling him in for once last hug.  
"I'll send you pictures of him. Lots and lots of pictures, believe me."  
She laughed, the pig snorting too.

Angel chuckled in reply, returning the hug.  
"I look forward to it. Stay safe, alright?"

He released the embrace and gave Fat Nuggets one last pat on the head before they departed, watching the two walk off. 

"I should he tellin' that to you! You'd better stay safe, I swear!"  
She called as she walked away, Fat Nuggets looking back a little before settling a little more comfortably down in Molly's arms. It was taking the parting better than Angel was expecting.

Once a little ways down the street, Angel finally closed the door and locked it for safe measures, then made his way up to the bathroom to clean his wounds and bathe.  
The spider grabbed the radio from his room and brought it with him just in case Alastor came back while he was taking care of himself.

Angel grabbed his phone while he was at it and started playing some soft, calming music as he started to run himself a bath and remove the bandages. 

The coming month was going to be unforgiving and brutal. He could already feel his stomach knotting and threatening to hurl and his body temperature was already beginning to slowly increase. 

The spider hummed along to the music that played as he cleaned the wounds. They were healing nicely, however the one on is shoulder was already showing signs that it was going to leave a nasty scar.  
Not that Angel was complaining. He asked for it, really. 

Once the wounds were tended to, Angel undressed fully and carefully got into the bathtub, sitting in the warm water with a small comfortable sigh. 

***

Right in the center of the pentagram, there was fear. The Radio Demon slowly strutted the streets, his malignant shadow lurking behind him as the residents of the streets took their leave, hiding from sight from their current King.

Alastor looked menacing, his hands, jacket and part of his face splattered in dripping red blood as he walked along, humming a contrasting happy tune as he made his way to one place.  
Alastor usually had a purpose behind his actions, however this time seemed to be the one exception.

The Radio Demon stood outside a familiar building, looking the stained sidewalk up and down before pushing the door open and stepping in. 

It smelt horrid inside, to put it simply. And the deathly silence surrounding him was somewhat ominous, however, nothing could compare to Alastor's eyes; deep red like blood and glowing from inside the slaughter house.  
Surrounded by bodies of deceased filth, Alastor made his way over to the bar in the establishment, the alcohol that hadn't been smashed up by gunfire was still okay. Pouring himself a drink, Alastor sat back at the bar, sighing softly to himself as he glanced over to what rotting remains were left of Mazie. 

"My dear, it is such a shame. This could have been a fine establishment, let me tell you."  
He chuckled softly, taking a sip of his drink, not even wincing at the burn of the alcohol that ran down his throat. 

Alastor had his eyes closed, simply listening to the upbeat tune that played around him, his smile wide upon his face as he tapped his sharp fingers against the bar.

He was still splattered in blood- evidence of what had gone down in the apartment block earlier as the result of the end of a deal with another demon.

Angel sink lower into the water, glancing at the radio for a moment. He was beginning to worry. 

What was taking him so long? 

The spider sat up and grabbed one of his boots that sat just outside of the tub and threw it at the device. 

"Ed! Fuckin' talk to me, ya bitch!"  
The boot just barely missed the radio, leaving Angel to huff and sink into the water again, submerging himself completely.

Quietly, the music began to die down in favor of white noise, the hint of a familiar voice cutting through the interference. Angel was talking.  
Pulling his microphone closer to his mouth, Alastor grinned.  
"Ah Angel, Mon Chéri."

With the arachnid under the water, he heard the muffled voice.  
Having forgotten he was under water, he almost gasped but had to bring himself up first, coughing and sputtering aggressively to get the liquid out of his lungs with his legs kicking and splashing the the water a bit. 

Taking another sip of his drink, still keeping ahold of his microphone in his other hand, Alastor raised a slight brow upon hearing the sound of spluttering, coughing and water splashing around.

"My dear, I do hope you know that radios are not water resistant."  
He warned, presuming that Angel was in the bathroom.  
"I would be quite disappointed if my radio were to be suddenly found drenched."

"Where... have you been?!"  
Angel coughed out, glaring at the radio that was now on.  
"It's been a fuckin' _year!_ "

Clearing his throat, Alastor just rolled his eyes at the others comment.  
"My business is complete. I am simply indulging in the pleasures of alcohol before returning to you. I presume Molly has already been?"

Angel simply stuck his tongue out at the radio and crossed the lower set of arms over his torso while the upper set worked to get the now wet hair out of his face, leaning against the back of the tub.  
"Yeah, she left not long ago. Figured I'd get cleaned up before the mess really starts. Where are you?"

Nodding, not caring that Angel couldn't see his gestures, Alastor took another slip, snapping his fingers as another clear glass appeared beside him on the bar.  
"Oh, don't worry about where I am. You're not missing out- it's a real ghost town. There aren't many demons out today, which is quite strange."  
Alastor spoke with something of a smirk.

He knew all too well why, at least from what he had seen, there hadn't been many demons about. They'd been hiding from the overlord.  
"I shall be with you shortly, do not worry. You enjoy your relaxation now, Mon Chéri, hm."

Angel huffed a small 'fine' before sinking back down into the water, looking away from the device for a moment.  
"Your adventure went well then?"  
He asked, now a little less frazzled now that he knew Alastor wasn't hurt. He just wanted to keep talking to the Radio Demon, not wanting to feel completely alone in the house again.

Alastor nodded once again, placing his glass down and examining the tips of his red claw like fingers, covered in blood. 

"Yes, I'd say it went very well indeed. A little... _messy_ , shall we say. But entertaining no less."  
He explained, letting Angel in on what he'd been doing, sparing him the details, of course.

Angel nodded again, pulling his knees up a bit.  
"Glad ya had fun."  
It was probably best that Alastor spared the details. The arachnid was feeling really sick to the stomach as it was, so any gory description would've definitely triggered at least a gag reflex if not a full hurling session.

Snapping his fingers again, the second glass that was on the bar began to fill up with some very strong alcohol- however it was not for the Radio Demon.  
"Yes, I had a _lot_ of fun."  
He smiled, slowly standing up from the bar stool and spinning his microphone around a bit.

"Mind grabbin' me some dust on your way back?"  
He knew he'd need some sort of distraction from the pain.  
"No wait- some forget-me pills would probably be better."

"Why, my dear you do not need that, surely! I shall provide if you really see it necessary in helping your recovery, however."  
He exclaimed in response to Angel's request.  
"Well, I shall have to let you go momentarily. Expect me back within the next half hour. Again, I shall get your drugs if you wish, but only if you feel they will truly help you."

"You know what the forget-me pill is, right? It's Rohypnol. It basically sedates the user. Reduces anxiety- which would be really awesome right about now- and stops shaking and just movement in general. It would probably help a lot. I'm just sayin'."  
Angel explained, looking at the radio again. He really didn't want Alastor to leave him alone.

Alastor paused his steps, about to cut Angel off and continue with his current objective. But the moment he heard the name of the pills and what they could for, Alastor frowned. 

"If it will help you rest, then I can pick some up for you one my way back."  
He sighed a little with a small shake of his head.  
"Angel I really have to go now if you wish to see me back shortly."

Angel gave a nod, looking at the radio.  
"Alright, fine. See ya soon."  
With that, the radio shut itself off, signaling that Alastor had moved along, leaving Angel with nothing but his soft music playing.

The spider took a breath and sunk into the water again, pulling his head and face under the water. His eyes still open at he looked at the ceiling from under the clear water.

Once the white noise filled the air, Alastor lowered his microphone, the drink still in his other hand as he took a few more paces across the room, stopping and looking down. 

"Let's put you out of your rotting misery, hm? One final drink."  
Kneeling down over the mangled body of Mazie, hardly recognizable at this point, Alastor reached out for her jaw, beginning to pour the concentrated alcohol into her disjointed and disfigured mouth due to the violence it had been subjected to, no thanks to Angel Dust.

Alastor continued to pour and pour into that dead crevasse until the clear liquid was pouring out of her mouth, overflowing. 

Slowly standing, Alastor snapped his fingers, a large bottle of the strong alcohol appearing in his hand. 

Without a care in the world, Alastor began to pour out the contents onto the clubs floor, splashing some of the bodies, painting the bar. 

It didn't take the Radio Demon long at all until the majority of the main room was covered in strong smelling alcohol. Dousing the rest of the club wasn't necessarily because once the main area went down, the rest would follow. 

Humming a tune to himself, Alastor slowly waltzed over to the entrance, gently placing the empty bottle of alcohol down on a table as he passed by. 

"Well my dear denizens and foolish sinners. You've provided a whole performance, yes indeedy! However, the show cannot go on forever and the curtain must fall eventually..." 

Summoning his microphone once again, Alastor loosely waved it over the bar area, rows of flames suddenly igniting, taking to the fuel of the alcohol. 

With nothing but a smile, Alastor slowly walked out Mazie's, leaving it burning like Hell behind him as he slowly walked away. 

There were demons on the streets watching in awe and fear as flames engulfed the building, the Radio Demon disappearing into the shadows, arriving home quickly. 

During Alastor's remaining time away, Angel stayed in the bath. Of course, he moved up for air when he needed to, but other than for that reason, he stayed submerged. The water was cool against the arachnid's body, his temperature still climbing at a slow and steady pace. 

His hair and fluff floated and drifted freely in the water, slowly blinking as he remained calm. That is, until he saw Alastor looking down at him, which freaked him out a bit- having not heard him come home or any sort of movement come from the outside. 

He stayed under though, simply raising a hand in greeting with a relaxed smile and slow blink. 

Alastor grinned as he stared down at the arachnid who lay floating in the water, clearly relaxing. 

At the small wave on the spiders part, Alastor leaned back a little, taking to standing against the bathroom counter, removing his bloodstained jacket. 

Angel brought himself up to breathe and properly greet his lover.  
Taking the breath, the spider moved his hand up to sweep the soaked hair out of his face. 

"Didn't hear ya come in. How long ya been home?"  
The spider asked, slicking his hair back.

Alastor chuckled a little, wiping some of the blood off of his face with his thumb.  
"I just arrived now, my dear."  
He smiled, looking over at the other, huffing a laugh at the spiders hair being slicked back.  
"How are you feeling? I came back as quick as I could."

Angel shrugged a bit, watching the Radio Demon begin to clean himself.

"Not good, but not bad either."  
He stated, now smoothing out his matted chest fluff. With it being wet, it didn't have the volume it usually did, giving the spider a flat chest.  
He brought his knees up and leaned back against the wall of the bathtub.

"How was your adventure? I see ya had fun without me." 

It was odd seeing Angel so... _flat_. 

"Is there anything I can do that would perhaps make that mood all good?"  
Alastor trialed off, turning around to the sink and beginning to wash his hands free of blood. 

"But yes, my 'adventure' was rather enjoyable. It was best I went alone anyways, my dear."  
He nodded, a small smirk pulling at his lips.  
"Why, there were quite a few demons watching my show. Perhaps the news will have something to say about it... or maybe not." 

Angel raised a brow, giving the deer a sideways glance with narrowed eyes, completely disregarding the first question. 

"What did you end up doing?"  
He asked skeptically, unsure if he was going to like the answer or not.

Alastor couldn't help but laugh, turning around again to face the spider.  
"Putting some rotting filth out of their misery."  
Was all he stated, running a hand through his hair now that his hands weren't bloody anymore.  
"But like I said, I'm sure the news will make their stories up for the entirety of Hell to marvel over... haha."

Angel started pulling himself out of the tub, grabbing the towel he set close by and wrapped it around his waist.

Alastor kept his gaze averted as he noticed Angel pulling himself from the water.

"Sounds like a good time if ya ask me. But, now it's your turn for a bath."  
Angel hummed, stepping out of the tub and behind the deer, wrapping his arms around him with a grin as his soaked body pressed against the deer's back.  
The spider's body temperature had noticeably risen to a near fever-like state.

The Radio Demon was about to object to the comment about a bath, much preferring to take a shower, however suddenly paused, a frown settling upon his face as he felt Angel's still wet fur soaking the back of his shirt. 

"Angel."  
He sighed, however, the longer that the spider stayed there, the deer noticed how hot he actually felt. It was like a hot oven being pressed to his back. 

"Ugh Angel, you're quite hot."  
He spoke, looking back over his shoulder at him.

Angel smiled and raised a brow, looking at the deer through the mirror in front of them.  
"Not too bad yourself, baby!~"  
He chuckled, kissing Alastor's cheek before resting his chin on the deer's shoulder for a moment. 

Alastor rolled his eyes at the comment, not intending for his words to be interpreted that way. But still, he smiled at the kiss to his cheek, letting the spider rest his chin upon his shoulder.

"Truths and jokes aside though, I know. It's starting."  
He sighed, letting go of the deer and moved back to the tub, draining the now cold water.

"You should get some rest then, Angel."  
He nodded, pulling away and turning to the shower unit.  
"I shall get out of these now blood stained and wet clothes, thank you Angel, and then shall get some rest. I suppose without that pig companion to sleep with you, you shall want to be resting with me?"  
Alastor asked, indirectly telling the spider that yes, he wanted him by his side.

"I don't wanna make your bed all gross. I'm gunna be sweating buckets in a few hours and probably throwing up by morning if I end up having something to eat."  
Angel stated, grabbing everything he'd brought with him and shimmied past Alastor and out to the hall.  
"I'll sleep with ya if ya want me to, but just be ready for a mess. If you wanna be in my room with me instead, I won't mind that either."

Alastor hummed as he thought about that a moment.  
Yes, his bed getting all 'gross' would be quite the inconvenience, although, if it was what Angel wanted, then Alastor supposed he could hardly say no. 

"Do as you wish my dear!"  
Alastor called out to the hallway, closing the bathroom door behind him and beginning to run the shower. He wouldn't take long- simply wash himself free of blood. 

Angel then moved to his bedroom to dry off and get himself dressed- or... sort of dressed. The feverish temperature of his body was going to cause issues so for now, just some briefs and his robe would do. 

The spider dried himself off and cleaned up after himself. He'd need to redress his wounds when Alastor finished before he could lay down, so he decided he'd scroll the news to see if there was any coverage on what Alastor ended up doing yet. 

Just as he knew it would, it didn't take Alastor long at all to finish up in the shower, taking note on the fact that he'd have to also redress his shoulder wound in a moment. 

Snapping his fingers and changing into a robe, Alastor pushed his wet hair out of his face, not bothering to style it. 

Whistling a chipper tune, Alastor pushed his way out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway to his room. Angel's bedroom door was closed, so Alastor presumed that the spider was changing. 

There indeed were already quite a few news articles on the current leader of Hell, the front cover of all articles a picture of the Radio Demon walking out of Mazie's, covered in blood with the building ablaze behind him. 

Angel heard the bathroom door open, Alastor's chipper whistling fading into presumably his room. The spider then took that cue to make his way back to the bathroom, gathering what he needed while reading the article quietly and began cleaning and patching himself up yet again. 

A small smirk found his face as he finished the article, shaking his head a bit.  
"That's my man~"

Alastor didn't really care about what the news wrote about him, whether it was praise or otherwise. The Radio Demon did his own thing regardless. 

Once in his room, Alastor left the door open slightly so that if Angel wished to join him, he could. 

Moving across to his bookshelves, Alastor leant down, looking for the one he wanted to quickly read through. Once he found it, he picked it up and teleported across to his bed. He figured he'd read for a little while until redressing his wound- give it time to air a little. 

Angel made quick work of dressing his wounds and cleaned up after himself. He grabbed his phone off of the bathroom counter and made his way to Alastor's room, noticing the door was open just a crack. 

Giving a soft knock, Angel pushed the door open and leaned on the door frame. 

"Are you comin' to my room or am I comin' in here?"  
He asked, moving his deflated hair out of his face.

Alastor was sat on his bed in his robe, shoulder exposed to get the air to it as he read through his book.  
Upon hearing the knock, Alastor looked up at the spider, reaching out to pat the space on the bed beside him a couple times.  
He didn't say anything, attention quickly moving back over to his book, turning the page over.

Angel took the hint to stay quiet and walked over to the bed after returning the door to its almost shut state, crawling onto the bed and wrapped himself around the deer. He placed a kiss to Alastor's cheek and looked at the book he was reading with curiosity. 

Alastor, as Angel wrapped himself around him, leant his head against Angel's slightly, still keeping his gaze upon the book. 

It was, of course as many of his books were, on the practice of voodoo and notes following some other people's past experiences in that type of magic. 

Quietly, Alastor read through, adjusting his monocle occasionally with the sound of a radio being tuned syncing with the adjustments. 

Angel couldn't help but smile at their closeness, letting his eyes close. The coolness of Alastor's body compared to his own warmed body was comforting as well, kissing the deer's shoulder lightly with a small hum. 

"So, ya burned Mazie's to the ground, didja?"  
He finally asked, voice just above a whisper.

Alastor didn't mind the tender kisses to his shoulder, they were sweet and didn't harm his wound. When Angel spoke up though, Alastor just hummed, his answer not entirely clear. 

After a moment, he spoke.  
"Maybe I did, who knows."  
There was a smirk behind his words though, knowing that Angel had read the news.  
"News spreads like wildfire, haha."

Angel snorted a bit with a smirk.  
"Haha, good one."  
He rolled his eyes as he placed another few kisses to Alastor's shoulder that started trailing up his neck and down again, the spider's lips warmer than usual against the deer's skin.

Alastor simply let the kisses happen, noticing how warm Angel's lips felt. 

"My dear, would you like some water? You're feeling awfully warm. Perhaps being so close to me and building up body heat is not such a good idea."  
He mused, turning another page over, eyes narrowing over to Angel. 

"Some water would be good, now thatcha mention it."  
Angel replied, pulling away from Alastor and decided to lay down now. The dizziness and headache were slowly beginning to get worse; making sitting and standing uncomfortable.  
"Maybe we should go back to the human world. Just send me to Antarctica or somethin'. I think I'd get along with the penguins."

Alastor chuckled at Angel's words, just shaking his head as he snapped his fingers, a glass of water appearing in his hand.  
"Ah, I would love to go back to Earth if I could, my dear. But we unfortunately belong down here."

Passing the water across, Alastor turned to look at Angel. He looked tired.  
"You should sleep now. The more rest, the better."

The spider took the glass with a small nod of thanks.  
"Didn't stop us before- just sayin'."  
Angel shrugged before downing the entire glass.

He was _very_ tired, but he wasn't at the same time. His body knew it needed to rest in order to properly fight the withdrawal, but the insomnia and discomfort in general was going to make it painfully difficult for any rest to be had. 

With the water gone, Angel set the glass off the the side and laid down again, getting as comfortable as he could without Alastor to cuddle with.  
He decided he'd play on his phone a bit until he did manage to get tired- whenever that might've ended up being. 

"Yes well, we had reason to... sort of."  
Thinking about it, the second time they went, they didn't, in fact, have any suitable reason. It was just Alastor being awkward and insisting he talked to Angel about certain feelings there, rather than down here. 

With Angel laying down, Alastor figured he might as well, saving his place in his book and placing it down to the side. 

Looking across at the spider on his phone, Alastor raised a brow.  
"I do not see the purpose in such devices."  
He shrugged, laying down at looking over at what Angel was doing.  
"You can get much more pleasure from reading books."

Angel couldn't help but chuckle and smirk with a raised brow. 

"This thing is so great. A book can't take pictures or videos- let alone play them, a book can't call or text people, and a book can't keep ya connected and updated with everything that's happenin' right now."  
There was another point he was going to add but decided it wasn't the greatest idea. Alastor wasn't one to watch porn and he damn well knew that.  
"I'm gunna get ya one sometime. Help ya stay in touch with shit that's happenin' in the very moment."

Alastor did listen to what Angel was saying this time, not completely disregarding his words on phones, however he still didn't like them. 

"I'd much prefer to not know with everything that happens down here- the majority of it is foolishness."  
He explained, still watching as Angel tapped away at the screen of his small device.  
"A book may not be able to do all of those things, but there are plenty of other less technologically advanced decides that can. A radio for example; tells me everything including the news."

Angel paused, raising a brow as he looked at the deer beside him.  
"Ya got a point, but havin' one of these would probably benefit ya more than ya think. Bein' the King and all, you're gunna wanna know what's happenin'."  
Angel propped himself up on and elbow, waving his phone a bit.  
"For example. If I hadn't told ya about what I saw on Charlie, you wouldn't have ever known."

Alastor frowned a little. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Angel kind of had a point. Alastor hadn't thought about it that way before. 

"Hm... I suppose."  
He sighed, running a hand up through his still damp hair.  
"I am simply not inclined to the new era of technology. That is all."

Angel smiled and set his phone aside now, moving closer to Alastor and cuddled up to him.  
"Then I'll do it for ya. You continue with whatever it is ya do and I'll be your tech guy. How's that sound?"  
The spider nuzzled his cheek into the deer's chest and closed his eyes, arms carefully wrapping around him.

Alastor figured that he'd let his shoulder get some air to it for the night, besides, it was healing well anyways and he couldn't be bothered to get up now that he was laying down. 

"I suppose that could be alright."  
He sighed, a small smile pulling at his lips as Angel buried his cheek into the deer's chest affectionately.  
It was kind of... cute, he supposed.  
Just the thought of using that word out loud almost made the deer cringe. 

"I suppose it's a fair trade. Me teaching you piano, you being my 'tech guy'." 

"It only makes sense. And whether ya thought it was fair or not, it was gunna happen anyways."  
The spider replied with a shrug, staying as close to Alastor as he could.  
He was starting to feel a chill crawl through his body, causing Angel to cling tighter to the deer with a bit of a shaking body.

Alastor could feel that Angel was still quite warm, however the moment he felt the other begin to shiver, he knew that wasn't good at all. 

"Angel, are you alright?"  
The deer quietly asked, turning from where his face was pressed into his pillow, to look down at Angel slightly.  
"You're still burning up- I don't think clinging onto me like this is such a good idea."

The spider brought a hand up, pressing a finger to Alastor's lips to shush him.  
"Sssshhhhhhhhhhhh.... shshshshhhhh. Let me cuddle il mio amante."  
He sighed out, closing his eyes.

Alastor seemed to be just the right temperature at all times. During the warmth, he was cool and during the cold, he was warm.  
Alastor did kind of bring this on himself. He welcomed Angel in even after being warned.

Alastor just sighed. Well, if Angel wanted to burn up or freeze, then he had already warned him beforehand at least. 

Although, having such a hot heat source beside him did slowly start to become overbearing a little, Alastor having to untie his robe a bit, pushing it off his top half. 

"Goodnight Angel."  
Alastor muttered out.  
"If you can get some sleep that is, my dear." 

The spider snorted in reply, loving the fact the Radio Demon removed the robe from his upper half.  
"Same goes for you, baby. Buona notte."  
With that, Angel closed his eyes and pressed himself closer, ready to actually attempt to get some sleep.

Alastor too, as he nodded at Angel's words, closed his scarlet colored eyes, the natural and ever present glow they had, disappearing. Letting out a small breath, Alastor brought a hand up to rest softly upon Angel's back, lightly holding him close. 

And now, the deer would try and find the calm solitude that was sleep.


	20. The Withdrawl

Angel didn't manage to get much sleep that night, nor any over the next few days. The withdrawal had started to get worse and the spider had chosen to stay in his own bed for the rest of the time his symptoms continued.

He was unable to hold anything in his stomach, he was sweating profusely; so much so that his fur was constantly soaked, and to make things even worse, was now incredibly sensitive to light and his body ached quite literally everywhere. This _still_ wasn't the worst of it though and he knew damn well that it was going to get worse.

Alastor had expected the next few days for the spider to be quite challenging, however it turned out to be something a little more than just challenging.   
Alastor wouldn't let it show of course, because he was doing this for Angel and had only his best interest in mind when it came to doing this for the spider, but the Radio Demon was becoming... reluctant. Not reluctant for the sake of it taking too much out of him, but reluctant due to other unearthed issues.

Seeing Angel like this, practically bed bound by this insanely baffling and bad withdrawal- it brought back memories for the deer. Painful ones, might he add.

Alastor sat perched on the end of the spiders bed- the room was almost pitch dark inside due to the arachnid's sudden sensitivity to light and while Alastor had provided Angel with as much medical care as he could, nothing seemed be working.   
Well, of course it wouldn't.   
Demons didn't get sick down here and besides, Angel's body was craving one thing and one thing only. Those sketchy pills who could only be dispatched by Valentino- and Alastor was not going to go begging that poor excuse for some mercy upon his Angel.

Angel lay with his eyes closed, breathing heavy yet shallow, and clearly shakily. With each breath, it sounded like he had phlegm built up, but he couldn't cough. It hurt far too much and the splitting migraine headache he constantly had seemed to worsen with any loud noises.   
The sweet release of death sounded _so_ good to the arachnid at this point, which was sad, to say the least. But even so, just having Alastor with him did mean a lot to him. He'd been an immense help and incredibly supportive over the past three days.   
Of course, the spider wasn't able to acknowledge how grateful he was at this time, but when all was said and done, he'd be overwhelmed with guilt and gratitude due to everything the Radio Demon had been put through.

"Al-?"  
He spoke softly between breaths, voice raspy and weak.

Alastor had been simply staring down at the floor, too engrossed in his thoughts. And when Angel called his name, it took him a moment to respond, his line of sight not moving from the wooden boarded floor.  
"Yes Angel?"   
He replied, having taken to speaking quietly upon Angel's earlier request.

"Can you.... help me write...?"

The deer slowly nodded, pulling his gaze from the floor as he stood and walked over to where Angel had been keeping his writing so far.  
Moving back over to Angel's bed side, Alastor sat in a chair that he'd brought over as Angel made the wise decision to stay in this room.

"Do you wish for me to write for you? Or have you the strength?"

"Would you mind...? I can't feel... my hands..."  
The spider breathed out in reply. His eyes stayed closed, but felt Alastor get up and come back despite that.  
His mind was running quite wild at the moment, and those thoughts needed to be let out.  
"Just promise... you won't say anything... about any of it. Just let me... talk... and you write it down..."

Opening up the little book that Angel had, Alastor flicked though a few pages before getting to a blank one, picking up the pen.

Whatever Angel said, while he would of course write whatever he asked, if it was questionable then Alastor would of course think about it in his head- he wouldn't be able to help that. But he would do as Angel wished and not say anything.

"Alright my dear... whenever you're ready."

Angel took a breath as he gathered his first thoughts. Not all of this was going to make sense, being thoughts that the spider managed to get a glimpse of as they zoomed past. It took him a few moments to catch one.  
"There are a lot of things... I regret... and a lot more things I know... I shouldn't be allowed to have because of... the things I did..."  
Angel paused, trying to figure out where to go from there. The more he spoke, the easier it was to breathe and maintain a sentence without needing to break for air.

Alastor began to write as Angel spoke, no questions asked, pen starting to etch cursively written words into the page.  
It was after Angel's first pause, Alastor looking across to the spider in awaiting, the Radio Demon paused, fingers slightly clenching around the pen a moment as he listened. The spider's words. So genuine.

"I made the mistake of falling in love... twice... both times having a shit outcome. And now I'm scared... that because of the shit I had to do... to stay alive... I might lose my third and final love..... I'm scared that... he will realize I ain't what he really wants or deserves. I only ever caused trouble for everyone... and for the time I have with him, I'm not going to take him for granted. I'm going to appreciate _everything_ and remember it all. I won't stop working... to pay him back for everything he's done for me... and everything he's had to go through... and everything he'll end up going through. He is and always will be... my hero. He might be fucked up and might have done some really bad things... but that's not going to keep me away. There is nothing he will be able to do... or say to drive me away."

While saying all of this, Angel had to pretend like Alastor wasn't in the room and able to hear all of this, which was kind of hard to do. He waited until he heard the faint sound of pen on paper stop before continuing, trying to find and voice the next thought.

Alastor grew even more silent, if that were possible, pen hesitating against them paper as Angel's next quiet words came.  
The Radio Demon, as much as he wanted to react- he couldn't. Angel had asked this of him, and the least the deer could do was follow though.   
He continued writing, his usual neat cursive writing adoring the page.

When Angel knew Alastor had caught up, he breathed a few times before beginning again, the next bundle of thoughts pushing forward in his mind.

"I feel guilty... for everything. Lied to James about who and... _what_ I was... all for my own selfish desires... he died too young... and never found out why. He could've lived if I just kept my... _damn_ distance... but I _had_ to push it... because that's what _I_ wanted... _I_ didn't care about the consequences-"  
The spider had to pause as a few heavy coughs forced themselves out. His body curled in on itself from the pain it brought, letting out a few pained whimpers as he relaxed again and tried to calm the throbbing migraine.

Turning the paper over, bringing the tip of the pen back down upon the page, Alastor slowly began to scribe what Angel was saying, taking in every single heartfelt word that the spider was saying and processing that quietly.

It was no secret now that Alastor cared for Angel- that had been established between the two of them. However, along with care, came many many other emotions. Ones that Alastor still was unsure of how to deal with. Some of which the Radio Demon hadn't felt in decades.

The spider began again after a few moments of silence.  
"I don't want... anyone else to end up hurt. I guess... that's why I enjoy pain so much. It makes me happy... in a way... because I _know_ I deserve it...."

He felt pain on Angel's behalf. He felt anger towards the people who had harmed the arachnid during his life _and_ his death, causing all of this. And perhaps the worst of all, Alastor felt an empty sort of sadness. One that could have made even the happiest of demons frown.

The deer paused, slowly lowering the pen and paper once Angel had stopped for a moment. A small sigh escaped Alastor's lips as he slowly stood from where he sat beside Angel's bed, moving over to lay beside the spider, bringing an arm slowly around his shaking body as best he could. Like he'd mentioned many times before, affection and understanding was not his strong suit- but for Angel? He would try his best and was willing, something he would have deemed impossible and even absurd before he met the other.

Angel felt Alastor move to stand, worry washing over him that his inner thoughts had been too much for the Radio Demon. Worried that they were things he didn't want to hear.   
When Alastor did move closer and lay beside him, his eyes opened slightly. The spider's body was hot and wet to the touch, his entire form soaked with sweat. He tensed at the contact, breath catching in his throat.  
Angel couldn't bring himself to say anything, simply glancing at the deer that held him.

Angel's body was indeed quite gross, however right now that was not something Alastor was going to think about. He was not going to be selfish in this moment. Grin and bear.

"You know..."   
Alastor slowly began, taking one of Angel's clammy hands and giving it a squeeze.  
"You aren't the only one who regrets certain things in their life."

Alastor had something in mind. Something that he was willing to share with the spider right now. He didn't know why this suddenly came to mind, however it would in the least take Angels mind off of his own troubling thoughts.  
"I told you, all that time ago on the beach, that there was _one_ thing I regretted in my life. Well, I lied. There were many."

Angel blinked slowly, keeping his eyes on the deer in the dark as he let out a weak chuckle.  
"You... sneaky bitch... I knew ya weren't... entirely perfect..."  
He breathed out before giving another cough.  
"I shouldn't be surprised."

The spider's hand lightly squeezed Alastor's, leaning into the contact a bit. He wasn't sure if he was going to share his regrets or not, so he remained quiet, just enjoying the closeness while he could.

Alastor too, laughed a little at that, slowly shrugging. Of course someone like him wasn't entirely perfect. If he was? Then he wouldn't be were he was today.

"Some things I regretted more than others, however there was only a very small handful of those that made me feel remorse of some sort."   
Pausing, Alastor sighed a moment, his lips pursing together in thought as he began to second guess his plans of a story time. He wasn't one for sharing usually.

But No- he needed to say this. He _wanted_ too.

"The first time I felt that properly, was when someone fell in love with me..."

Angel not turned his head to face the Radio Demon fully. That was something he wasn't at all expecting to hear. Well, he wasn't sure _what_ he expected, but that definitely wasn't it.

"I knew people would fall for you... given how smokin' ya were... and _still are_... but-..."  
He stopped himself there, now kind of worried about what happened to make someone like Alastor regret something like that.

Alastor once again chuckled a little more, remembering the memory well.  
"Yes, well, at the time it seemed to be a mistake on their part. And perhaps... a mistake on my part for letting it happen."  
Pausing, Alastor looked down at Angel, not wanting to make the spider worry. He already had enough on his plate.

"It was when I was working in the big city, doing that radio show I told you about? I seemed to be quite the popular host, and it seemed that a coworker at the studios became taken by me, if you will."

Angel focused on the Radio Demon's glowing eyes in the pitch black room, being the only source of faint light. Luckily it didn't strain his migraine further.

"What's this gotta do with... regrets though? Did you... fall for them too...? Did they hurt you...?"

Alastor paused for a little longer before speaking again.   
"Quite the opposite. Call me immoral or simply selfish, but the remorse I felt at the end of it all, it was overwhelming."

Alastor was telling this to Angel to make a point. To make a point in telling the spider that he wasn't alone in the way he felt about his past. Neither of them were perfect, and to let those imperfections eat away at you wasn't worth it.

"She and I got along quite well once we started talking, it was almost too easy to convince her to come after me."   
He sighed, slowly letting go of Angel's hand.   
"After months, she genuinely believed that we had something, and I don't blame her. I regret... even talking to her in the first place. It's not safe to get to know your eventual victims, not when it becomes personal."

Angel looked down as Alastor let go of his hand, eyes finding Alastor's again after a moment or two.

"It sounds like... you might've had something for her... after all."  
He sighed softly.  
"What did you... do? Tell me... please...?"

Alastor shrugged.   
Whether any inklings of actual feelings had been there at the time, he didn't know. Back then, it was just a thing he _had_ to do in order to sate a slowly growing sadistic desire. Either way, that didn't matter now.

"We were 'together' for near a year, and while yes, you may have been right, I don't know why I went through with it... I suppose she simply caught me at my worst."  
Alastor recalled the many opportunities he had over that year and a bit to dispose of her, purely for his own entertainment, however never did. He kept stringing it out longer and longer.   
"Half way in, I introduced her to my mother, who at the time was increasingly deteriorating. I regret that too... my mother turned out to be very fond of her."  
From there, it was only downhill, a series of events that Alastor would not often care to remember, however for the sake of Angel? He was willing to.

Angel listened closely, carefully turning onto his side to properly face the deer, not caring about the pain it brought.

"How did you hurt her? You said... you hurt her and... she was a victim...."  
The spider's interest was now piqued, wanting to know more about what happened during Alastor's life now that he was opening up about it, something quite rare.

Watching as Angel turned to face him, Alastor just hummed and nodded, trying his best to stay nonchalant.  
"Yes... that's correct."  
What came next was what fueled the fire. The event in his life that finally caused Alastor's I initial plans to be set in motion.   
"My mother then shortly died and, of course, I was distraught. A couple of days later, the woman took me out to supposedly 'take my mind off of it', as she said."

Alastor knew that during the time following his mother's death, was when he was most dangerous. His mother's presence had held Alastor back considerably from going on a rampage, for fear of something. That wasn't to say Alastor hadn't killed before her passing, however those murders had simply been few and discrete. But once she was gone Alastor didn't have any deterrents anymore.

"We had a wonderfully entertaining night out, don't get me wrong, and afterwards I took her back to mine. She was perhaps a little tipsy and I suggested she take a bath to relax."   
Pausing once again, Alastor began to frown.  
"I... decided to do it right then and there. No reason or anything. I just... _did_. While she was in the bathroom, I collected a knife and held it behind my back upon entering the bathroom. She didn't suspect a thing when I moved closer to her, she told me she loved me. The first time."  
The Radio Demons voice was quiet, gaze fixed upon the ceiling.  
"I killed her right then and there. The bath water stained red- it stained _everything_...it was quite beautiful, really."

Angel closed his eyes as he listened to the story being told to him. It made some sort of sense to him. Alastor's mother was a big part of his life and without her there, it would have impacted him greatly and would have caused him to break easily.

He remained quiet, unsure of how he was to respond. Instead of speaking, he moved his upper right hand up to the deer's chest while the lower right carefully wrapped around his torso.  
The deer's stab wound had of course healed up by then, it not hurting at all. There was a thin line of raised flesh where a scar was, but that only added to the other scars on Alastor's body, so he didn't really care.

"I looked down at my hands, the knife, the soaked bath water and then her... why, that was one of the first times I felt remorse for _anything_ I had ever done. Murder or otherwise."

Alastor's gaze had been so focused upon the dark ceiling, his mind elsewhere in this story he was telling, that he flinched a little at the hand to his chest, head whipping around to turn to Angel. Upon realising who it was though, Alastor quickly relaxed into the hold, accepting it greatly.

The spider watched Alastor closely, not deterred from the sudden movements the deer presented with.  
"Sorry... didn't mean to scare ya..."  
He whispered, pulling himself closer to his partner to place a careful kiss to his cheek; one of apology and reassurance.  
"Don't regret it... ya did what ya felt ya needed to... at the time..."  
The arachnid said softly.

Nodding, Alastor let his eyes close a moment, focusing on the sweet kisses to his cheek.   
"Thank you, my dear..."   
He was glad that he could tell Angel this and the spider could understand. It meant more than what Angel knew.

"I apologize for laying all of that upon you."

Angel smiled a bit and shook his head dismissively.  
"I want ya to be able-"  
He paused to cough lightly.  
"-to be able to talk to me... like I'm able to talk to you..."

Nodding again, Alastor just sighed.   
"I know... I shall try my hardest to talk to you if there are issues I have, however it is difficult, my dear. There will always be parts of the story I simply cannot speak of. I hope you can understand that. But that aside... how are you feeling now? You're still quite warm."

"If ya mean physically... I feel like shit but... gettin' a bit better... mentally, I feel.... a lotta different things..."  
The arachnid replied, figuring there was not point in lingering on the previous subject any longer.

The deer was glad that mentally at least, Angel seemed to be getting better. He knew the spider had been in a bad place while under Valentino.   
"I think if you're feeling many things, that surely points to improvement... but don't take my word for it, my dear."

Angel then buried his face in Alastor's neck with a soft hum, the pressure against his forehead seemed to help a bit with his still pounding migraine.

"I'm just glad I ain't... sufferin' through this alone..."  
He replied, voice muffled in the deer's neck.  
The spider could feel his eyes start to water, a small smile pulling at his the corners of his mouth. 

Alastor held Angel to his neck, sighing softly at the sheer comfort just having the spider here beside him, provided.   
"I wouldn't want you going through this alone, mon chérie..."

"I love you... Edward..."

As Angel spoke, a small smile also tugged at Alastor's lips.  
"I love you too, Anthony."  
Alastor lay there for a bit, simply enjoying the others company.

Angel placed a few small kisses to Alastor's neck, smile growing a bit.

With those words being said in that moment, a new wave of determination washed over the spider, knowing that he had to make it through this hardship.   
He couldn't just give up; however, he seemed to forget that this was only the third day of an approximate thirty. He was going to eat those words real fast within the next few days.  
But, for now, he just wanted to stay as close to Alastor as he possibly could while had the ability to.

***

The two weeks had been Hell. Quite literally.

Alastor was exhausted, having been staying up with Angel most nights, either comforting him or simply being there for when he woke up during the night from a nightmare, something that had began to happen quite often in recent days.

Husk hadn't contacted them in a while with anymore information which was both concerning _and_ comforting. But Charlie was still out there regardless, even if the Radio Demon hadn't heard anything on her recently- not even in the news.

But back to Angel, Alastor was becoming... even more reluctant. Selfishly so- and he wasn't even doing it to his knowledge.   
As mentioned before, all of this looking after Angel, it was hitting dangerously close to home.

Angel's suffering quickly increased. The withdrawal practically eating him into a second death. He'd lost quite a bit of weight considering the fact his stomach rejected anything and everything he tried to put into it. The nightmares had become more intense and more realistic. He could feel _everything_ that touched him in the dreams, making it harder for him to even _want_ to sleep.  
He couldn't stand to be touched, every millimeter of flesh feeling like it was covered in third degree burns and being slowly and painfully peeled from his bones. Any physical contact only seemed to make it worse. Angel's fur was thinning and shedding intensely too. If you so much as ran your hand over his body, you'd quickly gather a handful of fur that had been shed.

Seeing Angel's health visibly deteriorating over the days, was rather saddening to the Radio Demon, not to mention alarming.  
While Alastor may have been competent in some basic medical practices as well as medication, they _were_ down in Hell, where recreational use of medicine was only used to get high, _if that_.

Not only that, but Angel wasn't necessarily 'sick'. He was suffering severe withdrawal symptoms, not necessarily an illness, so anything Alastor attempted to do to help the spider, didn't end up working.

"Please. Alastor. _Please._ Find Valentino."  
The spider pleaded between sobs just after a nightmare, body shaking with tears running down his face. His bed soaked with a mix of different bodily fluids ranging from sweat to blood to tears.   
_"Alastor, please!"_

"No."   
Was all the deer replied, leaning back in his chair a little from Angel, knowing that his fur was shedding with every touch he received.  
"You know very well why I cannot do that, Anthony."

"Please. Alastor I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. It h-hurts... just- _please_. Use my phone. I need you to call h-him!"  
Angel's voice cracked and hesitated through his hyperventilating.  
"If you love me, you'll _fucking_ call him!"

Alastor quickly stood, taking a few steps backwards towards the door with a shake of his head.  
"Angel, I love you therefore I will _not_ call him. I know you're in pain, but you cannot surrender yourself. I refuse to call him- and, so help me Angel, I absolutely forbid you to contact him either!"   
His voice was a little raised, absolutely insisting that Angel not call Valentino. It would spell trouble for the both of them.

Angel used what little strength he had left to sit up and turn his shaking body towards the door, completely disregarding the deer's words.

"I'm calling him. I don't _care_ anymore."  
He stated, keeping his voice from quivering to the best of his ability. The spider then attempted to stand from where he was, ending up on the floor faster than he could process.

Alastor said nothing, watching as Angel made a pitiful attempt to stand after two weeks, nearly three, of near complete bed rest. He fell to the floor and Alastor let him, a mild worried expression creasing the deer's facial features as he took a small step forwards, pausing a little at Angel's outburst.  
He didn't know what took over him, he promised he wouldn't let his own issues with this whole thing be voiced for Angel's sake alone- however this was clearly too much for the both of them.

"I _can't_ do this anymore, Al! I can't! I can't! I _won't!_ "  
He cried out, hurt in his voice apparent as it took over his entire being, projecting onto the deer.

"You can't do this anymore? _You_ can't?"   
Alastor asked, his voice scarily calm, gaze upon the floor again.  
"How do you think this whole damned situation is making _me_ feel, Anthony? I am not one to take my feelings into account when doing things, but this is almost too much for me. With _you_ in bed like this, helpless and weak? Who do you think that reminds me of, hm?! It breaks _me_ just as much as it breaks _you_ , believe me. I _can't_ do this anymore either!"   
There was a great pain in Alastor's raised voice too, the deer almost shaking as he tried his best to stay calm and collected- to not sound weak himself.

As the Radio Demon spoke, Angel stayed on the floor, panting and whimpering. He wanted to start crawling towards his closet where he put his phone in order to ensure it wouldn't tempt him.  
The arachnid listened to Alastor, but his own pain made it hard for him to decipher anything being said to him.

There was a pause of deafening silence that took over the entire house. You would've been able to hear a pin drop from the basement two floors below.

Nothing more was said as Angel lay silently crying on the floor, his breath caught in his throat. The floor did feel nice though. It was cool against his body and brought some extent of calming relief despite the harsh pain it added due to the mere contact.

"Go, Edward..."  
Angel finally stated calmly after all of that silence.

Alastor had to take a small breather, trying his best to stay composed, not cause anymore damage, despite what had already been done.  
Angel's quiet cries cut through the silence, causing Alastor to immediately straighten himself up and stride out of the spider's room without another word. He had to think and get some air out of that damn stuffy room.

Angel, now left on his own, had to make a decision- a few decisions, actually. He should have known he was causing Alastor pain. He _knew_ what happened to his mother and had been told how she died and that Alastor was the one who had to care for her. He should have known all of this was going to have an effect on the deer in some way. Things like that didn't just leave you- even after years.   
He was really beginning to believe he couldn't make it through this.

With all of these things in mind, Angel knew that he needed to do something. He didn't know what, but first and foremost, this fever of his needed to come down. The cold rags Alastor had earlier put on his forehead weren't doing anything for him, so, he started gaining the strength to make his way into the bathroom instead.

It took a near century, but once there, he started running himself an ice cold bath. It might not have been the greatest idea, to shock his body so much all at once, but there wasn't any other choice in his mind that would keep him alive and sane.  
He didn't bother closing the door or turning the light on, not even bothering to remove what little clothing he had on.

The arachnid waited for the bathtub to fill before doing his best to stand, both feet and all four arms holding him above the water with the help of the tubs edges. With a few preparation breaths, Angel slowly lowered himself into the ice cold water; a gasp and shaky shriek escaped from him as the shock caused him to drop and plunge into the water, more screams immediately following.

Surrounded in freezing water, Angel was beginning to rapidly cool down, however his body was still very sensitive and this sudden change in temperature had shocked his system. His form was shaking violently, breathing becoming labored and shallow. Whimpered pleas were choked out through his breaths, gaze looking up at the ceiling through his tears.

With his body shocked into a moderate temperature, began to slip into a deep sleep despite his violently shaking form. With his feverish temperature decreased, the nightmares were slim to none.

Finally. The rest he desperately needed.

***

Alastor wasted no time in fleeing, his head throbbing at this point, thoughts running rampant.

As quick as he'd left Angel's room, the Radio Demon was out onto Hell's streets, not going anywhere in particular, simply just going _somewhere_.   
He hadn't been prepared for this; to take care of Angel.

Alastor hadn't any idea just how bad this was going to be and he hadn't even the slightest idea that it would bring back up repressed memories like it had, the experiences being scarily similar. Loved ones suffering.   
Memories that were decades old, but they still hurt. The Radio Demon _still_ felt pain. A pathetic concept, yes, he knew.

He didn't want Angel to feel like it was all his fault.  
It wasn't the spider's fault in the slightest that he was suffering through this- it was the demon who had supplied those awful pills in the first place to Angel that was to blame. _Valentino._

It didn't matter what Alastor thought or who he blamed. That was on him. Angel still blamed only himself for everything that had happened to him despite the facts. He was beginning to blame himself for Alastor's pain as well.

Increasingly loud static surrounded Alastor as he began to pace the streets, microphone cane tapping against the ground with every stride he took.

Alastor eventually found himself wandering close to the center of the pentagram, having been lost in thought that he just ended up there- much like what had happened on the day he'd met Angel.

Every denizen of Hell that was on the street that day, old and new, knew something had happened and took every precaution to stay out of the Radio Demon's way. Alastor seemed to carry himself in a way that screamed that he wasn't one to fuck with or aggravate on any given day, but now? Now that was amplified by a significant margin, a practical 'stay away' sign above his head.

Alastor hadn't even noticed the abrupt scatter of demons on the streets upon his arrival, but it was probably best they did leave. He wasn't in the best of moods right now, which was a given, and if any demon was to push his buttons, there was no guarantee that Alastor would not hesitate in sending their head so far up their ass that even heaven would be able to hear their screams.

Eventually, much like when he first ran into Angel, it seemed that Alastor had turned down a dead end. With a small tut of annoyance, the Radio Demon simply turned on his heels, walking back the way he'd came.

Just as Alastor was turning though, from a distance an unfortunately well known red limousine drove past and stopped suddenly before backing up a bit as its window began rolling down.  
Pink smoke found its way out of the window and into the air as, once again, an annoyingly familiar pair of heart shaped glasses became visible through the smoke.

"Well well, if it isn't Alastor! Been a while, my friend!~"  
The cheery voice chimed through the quiet streets, a hint of malice laced into the tone of his voice.

Alastor, having been out wandering the streets for a near hour now, was just about to decide to head back to Angel, perhaps apologize. However, at the sight of a red and overly extravagant limousine suddenly pulling up beside the deer, Alastor halted.

He was in _no_ mood to deal with the demon inside especially.

"Valentino."   
Alastor acknowledged with a nod, his ominous grinning smile not faltering, head tilting to the side.  
"And to what do I owe this _pleasure_."   
His own words dripped in sarcastic poison, looking straight through those flashy heart shaped glasses into the other overlord's red eyes.

Valentino almost chuckled.  
"I haven't seen or heard anything about you in weeks, I thought maybe you died on us."  
He replied, now leaning out of the window a bit as he pulled a cigar from between his teeth, letting the smoke blow out in Alastor's direction.

Alastor naturally turned his head away from the strong cigar smoke that was rudely blown his way, teeth almost grinding together. Usually, he was more composed than this, but giving today's events, that didn't seem to be the case.   
"Ha ha, ever the charmer, aren't you?"

More so to the point though, why was Valentino showing up now? Either it was some very big unconventional inconvenience, or Angel had managed to get ahold of the sleazy overlord after all. An alternative that Alastor most certainly did not want to think about.

"It's what I do best, Radio Demon~"  
Valentino grinned.  
"How's your whore doing? Still alive?~"

" _Angel_ is doing fine, thank you. Now, if you do not have a reason to be stopping me on my walk, then I would much appreciate it if you moved along."

"In a hurry I see. Well, in that case, I'll be on my way. Expect something from me in the near future. I have a proposition for you that I'll let you in on as soon as I get the details sorted."  
With that said, Valentino leant back into the car and began rolling his window up.  
"Give _Angel_ my best. Tata!~"  
And the car began moving along once again.

Alastor listened carefully to what Valentino had just said, a slight expression of confusion crossing his face. The deer would have retaliated a comment of some sorts, however before he knew it, the limousine was driving away.

"Can't suspect I'll be reaching out to you any time soon."   
Alastor muttered to himself, grin not faltering.

At that thought of Angel though, Alastor quickly realized that he wanted to head back as soon as possible. And so, without further ado, the Radio Demon slunk into the darkness.  
Alastor immediately materialised in his own room, shadow lingering over him, accentuated by the little light that was coming in through the windows of his room.

"Angel?"   
Alastor called softy, making his way out the room and down the hallway to the spider's. With the bathroom light not on, Alastor didn't think to look in there just yet.

"Oh Angel?"   
He softly called once more, popping his head in the door of Angel's room, looking around. He wasn't in there.

Frowning slightly, Alastor took a few steps back out onto the hallway, pausing at the open bathroom door. His red eyes glowed in the darkness as he looked in, a small breath escaping his lips upon seeing Angel in the bath, sound asleep. The first time properly in weeks.

Nodding, Alastor stepped back out again. With Angel out of his room, that gave Alastor the chance to tidy it up a bit. Usually Niffty would be called upon, however she could be quite excitingly loud in her cleaning and Alastor didn't want to risk the spider waking up.

The arachnid's bedroom was already neat and orderly due to the fact Angel was bedridden and couldn't get up to make a mess; all aside from his bed.  
The bed was what Alastor was concerned about. It was positively disgusting and would most likely have to be disposed of. Not seeing the point in removing the mattress just yet, Alastor figured he'd still change the bedding to something fresher and a little less filthy.

With Angel still presumably resting, Alastor began to make quick work of changing the bedding, absolutely going to burn the sheets once they came off.

Angel shifted in his sleep, causing his body to sink fully into the water; including his mouth. Upon inhaling the water, Angel jolted and forced himself up, coughing violently to clear the water from his throat and lungs.

Alastor had just about finished cleaning Angel's bed up a little, the bedding immediately being sent into the void, to be properly disposed of later.  
The moment that the deer heard coughing coming from the bathroom, he slowly made his way over and peeked his head in the door.   
"Are you alright, my dear?"   
He spoke quietly.

The spider re-positioned himself as his coughing fit ceased. His eyes cracked open as his head turned towards the voice, seeing Alastor's glowing eyes in the darkness. He wasn't able to speak just yet, so he simply brought a hand out of the water and reached for the deer.

Alastor watched Angel a moment, he still looked awful.   
He took that as his cue to enter the room properly. He felt bad for his little outburst earlier, so hopefully Angel would allow him to apologize.

Slowly, the deer came to the side of the bath, silently kneeling down beside the tub and reaching out for Angel a little.

Angel began to pull himself up to rest on the edge of the tub, grabbing ahold of Alastor as soon as he was in reach. When he was satisfied, the arachnid looked at Alastor directly, eyes tired and near lifeless.  
"Kiss it all better..."  
Was all he managed to whisper for now.

The Radio Demon sighed at the others timid words, slowly nodding as he took one of Angel's hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of it, smiling sweetly across at his lover.

"Anthony, I apologize for earlier... my behavior was unacceptably inconvenient and I should not have had an outburst like that."

Angel's eyes started to gloss over, moving his hand to cup the deer's cheek.  
"Don't you _dare_... apologize. This is what I was talkin' about... when I had you write for me..."  
The spider paused with a sniffle.  
"I've been nothin' but... selfish... and didn't think about... how you were gunna be... affected by all this... I shoulda been... more careful with... those stupid... pills... I shoulda just... bit my tongue and... stayed... with him... I shouldn't.. have gone... out... for that... cigarette..."  
His words were jagged and sentences were cut short as he started to get worked up, breathing becoming quick and shallow as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Alastor listened carefully to Angel's slowly saddening words, his face softening, usual grin faltering as he listened to Angel's words.

Pulling back from where the spider's palm cupped Alastor's cheek, Alastor leant forwards.

It wasn't something he did often, but opening his arms wide for Angel, Alastor quietly embraced the other, resting a hand behind the spiders head, soothing him softly despite his clothes becoming affected by the cold water that the arachnid resided in.

The arachnid's body tensed at the contact, his flesh still feeling as though there were burns covering him, but didn't pull away.  
Angel closed his eyes tightly and gripped Alastor's coat with the little strength he had, his body shaking.

"Anthony... it's not you..."   
The deer whispered in a soft tone that almost didn't sound like his own, gently consoling Angel to the best of his ability.   
"You're exquisitely perfect to me as you are... there's nothing I regret about our meeting."

"You're blind and stupid..."  
Angel whispered in response after a few moments of silent sobs.  
"...but I love you... and I'm s-sorry... you're suffering... through this... w-with me..."

Alastor chuckled softly, his jacket and shirt damp and cold now from where Angel was embraced against him, but he didn't mind.   
"I may be foolish yes, but I cannot help the fact that I am in love with you, Anthony... we shall suffer through this Hell together. After all, that is all the all entertaining reason we are down here to begin with. To suffer."

Angel couldn't help but smile a bit through his silent cries, keeping himself close to Alastor despite the pain he was in, physically, mentally and emotionally.  
He didn't make an effort to pull away for a few good minutes, absorbing all of the comfort and affection he possibly could while his body could tolerate.

Alastor simply was happy to hold Angel for a while, giving the spider as much time as he needed to take in this affection.

When he managed to let go, the spider looked into Alastor's eyes again.  
"Tu sei la mia ragione. Ti amo con tutto ciò che sono e lo sarò."

When Angel began to speak Italian, Alastor nodded. He didn't understand the language, but he could understand the tone used.  
He gazed back into Angel's eyes, his expression soft yet tired.   
"Let's get you out of this bath, hm? Try get you comfortable in your own bed again."

Angel was hesitant, enjoying the cold against his body, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't want to fight with Alastor anymore than he already had.

"I want you to... take a break though... this's been... really hard on you and... you need to have time to yourself... too... ya look like hell..."   
He gave a breathy chuckle, knowing he didn't have room to talk, but he was serious about the break. Alastor really did need one.

Alastor slowly stood from where he was knelt down on the floor, brushing himself down a little, ignoring the front of his shirt which was now wet.

" _I_ look like Hell?"   
He laughed lightheartedly, shaking his head despite knowing that Angel was right.  
"You shouldn't worry about me, my dear. I'll manage just fine- it's _you_ I'm still worried about."

And Angel seemed to be least of his worries. Now that Valentino had mentioned having a 'proposition' of some sorts in mind, Alastor knew to stay on alert for that. Not to mention Charlie was still out there too.

"Don't worry about m-me... I'm fine as... long as... I'm here..."  
Angel stated as he began making the effort to literally climb out of the bathtub.

Angel had no idea about the little run in Alastor had with Valentino not even an hour prior; and Alastor didn't plan on mentioning his run in with the sleaze lord either. It would only add more stress and worry to Angel's plate, something that the spider really didn't need at the moment, or _ever_.

Holding a hand out for Angel, Alastor helped him out the tub properly and to his feet, snapping his fingers as a fluffy towel appeared around him.

"I'm gunna need you... to d-do something for me... when you've g-got time..."  
Angel stated as he held the towel tightly against himself, loose clumps fur floating around in the water that he'd just crawled out of.

Taking a small step back once Angel was pretty much steady upon his feet, Alastor nodded.   
"Of course my dear, what do you require?"

Stepping around the spider, the Radio Demon moved over to the bathtub, pulling the plug and letting the freezing water drain away along with the fur and whatever else the arachnid had been covered in.

"It's gunna hurt me... _a lot_ , probably.... but I need ya... t-to brush me down..."  
The spider stated, shuffling out of Alastor's way and then started making his way out of the bathroom slowly, body beginning to shaking again.

"Brush you down? Why, if that is what you wish for me to do. However, if I hurt you, please do say so."   
Alastor nodded, slowly following behind Angel back out of the bathroom.

Angel shook his head, holding onto the wall as he inched to his bedroom, which luckily was in close proximity.  
"It's gotta be done... regardless... the loose shit... will get t-tangled... with whatever's still... attached... and it'll just hurt m-more... later..."

Normally, Angel would have loved to be brushed, but given the circumstances he had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy it nearly as much as he usually would.

Alastor once again nodded in understanding, snapping his fingers as Angel's bedroom door opened for him.

"I shall try my best. I managed to change your bedding to something a little fresher, however once all of this is all said and done, I'm afraid that mattress will have to go. It is positively foul."  
And of course, that was said with no intention to offend the spider in any way.  
"Should I wait outside while you change my dear?"

Angel gave a small shrug, slowly entering his room.  
"Whatever... ya wanna do, b-babe."  
Was his reply to both things directed at him. He understood completely that his bed was absolutely appalling, so he wasn't offended in the least.

"Ya glad I d-didn't... stay with ya in your room... now?"  
He chuckled lightly, glancing back at Alastor with a tired smirk, moving his way towards the closet. He started peeling the wet clothes off of himself and dried off a bit more before slipping a pair of briefs on. That's all he felt he'd be able to manage to wear without going insane.

Alastor just chuckled, deciding to stay inside the room.  
"Ah yes, I am quite glad you took initiative and moved elsewhere!"  
Taking a seat down on the chair that Alastor had moved beside Angel's bed, the deer averted his gaze, simply staring out the window as he let the other change.  
"Say, it's a good thing this window was repaired, hm? Would have been no good you staying in here with that all broken."

With that done, the spider grabbed his brush from the dresser that sat inside of the closet and made his way back over to the bed, sitting on the edge to face the deer.  
Just knowing what this bed had been through the last few weeks would have made him cringe a bit any other day, but right now, he was far too tired to care.

The arachnid raised a brow and looked at Alastor then to the window.  
"I-I... guess so? I forgot about that..."  
He shrugged, getting as comfortable as he possibly could before handing the Radio Demon the brush.  
"Start wherever... you feel. And don't stop... whatever ya do... get it all d-done in one shot."

Alastor could only laugh nervously, the white lie that he'd come up with in regards to the window suddenly popping into his mind. But it was fine- if Angel wasn't questioning it, which was a good thing, then Alastor was certainly not going to admit to anything now.

Turning his attention away from the glass, Alastor took the brush in hand, shuffling a little closer to Angel who sat on the bed.

"Like I said, I shall try my best."   
Raising the brush, Alastor slowly brought the bristles down the side of Angel's head, pieces of fur immediately floating down onto the clean bedspread- a little annoying for Alastor who had just cleaned it, but not much could be done. He'd started now and as Angel had asked, he would not stop.

Alastor continued to brush along through Angel's fur, combing through any clumped pieces on his head and eventually moving down to his slightly matted chest fur.

The spider kept all four of his hands on his legs, slumped forward so Alastor could properly reach.  
The first run of the brush wasn't so bad, but the repetitive motion over the same spots made it difficult. Clenching his teeth and his fists tightly, Angel knew he had to endure it. He didn't want to give Alastor a hard time with something as simple as this. He didn't deserve that.

He held his breath, giving small groans once in a while. His left leg slowly started to twitch, Angel doing everything within his power to control himself.

Being as gentle as he possibly could whilst attempting to disentangle Angel's fur, Alastor was therefore very focused, making sure he got everywhere, the bed below Angel now covered in white fur, some pink pieces in there too.

The Radio Demon was so focused that he didn't notice the spider's leg twitching, an otherwise tell tale sign. The small groans, Alastor presumed, were from the pain that Angel said this would apparently cause, so he had no reason to think otherwise.   
Of course, all of Angel's symptoms weren't yet brought to light. And it seemed that one more was about to be revealed.

But, it seemed that Angels groans really _were_ from the pain, and he, by no means, got pleasure from this. He'd never made it this far into the withdrawal before so he wasn't even sure what to expect at this point. Everything since two and a half weeks ago was all a surprise to him.

He supposed Alastor pulling at his tangled and matted fur was the cause of this sudden arousal though, which shouldn't have been a surprise. He loved having his hair pulled and such on a normal day, but this was a different circumstance.

"D-Damn it..."  
He ground out through gritted teeth, fighting the release with everything he had.

Still, Alastor continued, oblivious to the spider's very sudden arousal.  
"Is everything alright my dear? I'm not pulling too hard?"   
Alastor hummed, the brush now gliding with ease through the parts of fur that the deer had brushed through.

What he would have considered ludicrous before, brushing Angel's fur like this, was actually turning out to be quite calming.

Angel quickly shook his head, biting back a comment. Instead he just gave a small grunt.   
He could tell Alastor was finding this experience somewhat enjoyable and relaxing, and he would have too if he weren't suffering and about to have a spontaneous orgasm that he had no control over.

With his leg twitching a bit more aggressively, the arachnid closed his eyes tightly, his body tense.   
He didn't want this. He didn't want to have this happen. For once in his pathetic existence, he didn't want this release.

At the small grunt of a reply, Alastor continued, Angel not verbally saying that it was too much to handle. However, as Angel's leg twitching became slightly more aggressive, it became almost impossible for Alastor not to notice. He paused.

Angel was tense, his body hunched over itself, left leg twitching and oh-  
"Angel, what's..."   
What was happening was unmistakable, however Angel seemed very reluctant to let it happen. And Alastor didn't know what to do either now that he'd noticed.

As soon as Alastor stopped, Angel knew he had noticed. He turned his head away out of both shame and embarrassment. The latter was something very rarely felt by the spider.

"Either keep brushing... or get your little deer ass up... and leave for a few minutes..."  
He stated as calmly as he could without being too harsh about it.  
The spider didn't want to subject Alastor to this, knowing full well he wouldn't enjoy it.

Alastor quickly turned his attention from what Angel seemed to be rather embarrassed about, simply going back to what he was doing with the brush, continuing on to the small of Angel's back.   
The Radio Demon would not leave Angel anymore.   
He'd already done so once, and even that was enough.   
They were suffering through this together, whether they liked it or not.

The spider's body physically jolted as he felt the brushing continue.   
Angel had expected Alastor to get up and haul his ass out the door without hesitation. Unfortunately, this only added to his embarrassment.   
He didn't want Alastor to witness him like this.

The arachnid's left leg continued to twitch and quiver, closing his eyes tighter as he continued trying to fight himself. A few groans escaped here and there; which, of course, only made his embarrassment worse.

Alastor knew by Angel's mortification and the fact that he looked to be fighting this with every fiber of his being, it wasn't by his will that it was happening. And Alastor could hardly reprimand him for that.

"You know..."   
Alastor slowly began with a small sigh, continuing to brush through Angel's fur as he spoke.  
"If you fight it, it will only hurt more. Don't be embarrassed, my dear- pretend I'm not even here if you must."

The spider glanced at the Radio Demon for a moment.   
He had a point, but to just let it happen without reason wasn't something he wanted to do.

Angel moved his upper set of hands up into his own hair and grabbed two handfuls of it, pulling lightly.   
"Satan, please... please-"  
He begged, trying to at least give himself a reason for his sudden arousal.

Alastor tried his best to ignore what Angel was doing and saying to himself, simply focusing on brushing the rest of Angel's fur out.   
He still had his lower set of arms to brush through as well as his lower body, however that probably wasn't a great idea at the moment.  
The deer was simply silent.

Those pills Angel had been on really were awful, the withdrawal having constantly been showing more and more symptoms, including the rather unfortunate one from today.

Angel clenched his teeth and glanced at Alastor.  
"Scratch me- please... please. Just... d-do something... _anything_ -"  
He pleaded.   
Inflicting the pain on himself wasn't good enough for him, and if Alastor insisted on staying, he might as well make himself useful aside from the brushing.

Alastor blinked a couple of times at Angel's sudden request, the bristles of the brush still not ceasing in their work.

Well, the deer supposed if Angel alone could not 'help' himself enough, then Alastor would comply.   
None of this was having any sort of effect on him anyways, so this was purely for Angel's sake.

With his free hand, Alastor brought his sharpened pointer finger to the top of Angel's back, digging the claw into the flesh lightly before scratching down the spider's spine, repeating the action a couple times in nonchalance.

With the scratches of pain being given, Angel's body shook as his eyes rolled back. By the third time, he was able to relax enough and let his orgasm happen with a few breathy moans, which he tried to contain to the best of his ability, as his briefs became dirtied.

He probably should have thought that through.

Alastor paused his brushing a moment after pulling his claws away from Angel's back, seeing the other shake, leg quivering.

After a few moments, his body slowly stopped its quivering and he was left catching his breath.  
Biting the inside of his cheek, the spider turned to his lover with an apologetic stare.  
"T-Thanks... Edward..."

Letting the other recover for a few moments, Alastor simply sighed once more. Angel had only just cleaned himself and now was filthy _again_ , not to mention this bed would have to also be cleaned of fur _again_ as well.

Perhaps today wasn't the most productive of days.

Acknowledging the spider as he glanced over his shoulder at the deer, Alastor picked the brush back up again.   
"Oh, there's no need to thank me."   
He chimed, continuing to brush down Angel's lower set of arms.  
"It is clearly not your fault that happened."

Angel looked away again, practically shrinking into himself. With a small sniff, he gave them a verbal reminder.  
"One more week..."

The Radio Demon brought a hand up to reassuringly rest upon his shoulder a moment.   
"You don't have to worry my dear. Once the week is over, you'll be feeling better in no time."

The spider nodded, then sighed and shifted a bit to get up so he could clean himself up again. Shuffling back to his closet, Angel pulled the article of clothing off and wiped himself clean. It would have to do for now, and the rest of the brushing could be done later. That was plenty for one day.

Alastor stood as Angel moved over to his closet.  
With Angel cleaning up, the deer placed the brush to the side a moment as he snapped his fingers, all of the fur that was sprinkled upon the spider's bed, gathering into a pile before the deer brought it into a void portal he'd just opened.

"There. Good as new."   
He hummed to himself with a smile, brushing his hands down as Angel made his way back to the bed again after changing his undergarments.

"You're tired today..."  
Angel sighed, shaking his head, crawling onto the bed again carefully.  
"I've worked ya too hard."  
He huffed, getting as comfortable as he could with the feverish temperature and tender flesh back in action.  
"It's just gunna get messy again."  
He explained, looking at the deer with a small smile, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.  
"Go get your radio... go rest... take a break. I'll call for ya if I need ya..."

Alastor took a seat on the chair beside Angel's bed, raising an eyebrow as Angel pointed out how tired the he was. While yes, it was true- Alastor didn't want to let that get to him.

The deer let out a small sigh, leaning into the hand Angel pressed against his cheek.   
"If you insist... then I suppose."   
Slowly standing, Alastor snapped his fingers, the radio appearing in his place on the chair.  
"I shall check up on you in due time."

Angel smiled weakly and gave a nod, resting all four hands on his stomach now.  
"Grazie... mio re."  
He hummed, keeping his eyes up on the deer.

When Alastor left the room, Angel blinked slowly as he stared at the darkened ceiling. This was quite the trial they were being put through, and he _hated_ it.

Alastor quietly closed the door to Angel's room behind him, slowly making his way across the hallway to his own room.  
Keeping his microphone out just in case Angel called for him, Alastor sat himself down in the armchair in the room, not bothering to go to his bed. He only planned on taking a nap... if he could.


	21. Finally, A Good Day

Over the next and final week of the withdrawal, Angel's suffering worsened and became more aggressive. If Alastor wasn't there to help keep him stable and under control, there was no doubt that the arachnid wouldn't have made it out alive. 

New aggressive symptoms showed up and drained Angel of all energy and most of his will to live. It wasn't an easy feat.   
Alastor suffered nearly as much as his partner did. Maybe not in the physical way, but mentally and emotionally. It was just as hard as the first time, watching one of the very few people he loved and cherished to be deteriorating and hurting. 

He made sure to have eyes on him at all times, even if he wasn't in the room, just to make sure Angel was safe and immediate action could be taken when a seizure hit. The Radio Demon gave him daily baths and made sure to carefully brush Angel's fur out when he could bear seeing and hearing him beg for the mercy of a second death. 

It was not easy for either of them, but as the saying goes, things need to get worse before they can get better.

That was definitely the case here.

Angel was beginning to show signs of recovery. The seizures were becoming less intense and less frequent, the spontaneous orgasms subsided, his temperature began to normalize, he slowly stopped shedding, and he was able to hold water in his system. It wasn't much, but it was definitely an improvement. 

As for his immune system, the wounds were very slow in their healing- slower than that they would've been regularly, but that quickly changed during the last few days of the final week, the scars were nearly fully formed and healed. The one on his shoulder was going to be difficult to hide, but that wasn't going to bother Angel. It was something he was going to flaunt with pride.

With all of the progress made and the recovery going well, Alastor was able to relax a little. Though he stayed on his toes just in case it was a ruse, keeping his radio close to Angel's bed as well as a friend of his watching over him. 

Alastor was down in the basement, doing a bit of reorganizing and cleaning up of the space, keeping his microphone cane close by just in case Angel needed something. He'd been down there all morning, and progress was being made.

Angel was beginning to stir after a long, much needed rest, feeling so much better than he had in a long while. He was still sore and achy, but still stretched and yawned, needing the movement.   
A feeling he hadn't felt in what felt like forever started pulling at him. It was hunger. 

Blinking his eyes open, the arachnid's eyes began to focus on the ceiling before moving towards the chair where either Alastor himself or his radio would sit just beside his bed. 

He wasn't at all disappointed to see that the deer wasn't there. He was actually quite happy. Happy to see that he was keeping himself occupied with other things while making sure to keep tabs on him. 

Taking a breath, the spider smiled a bit and hummed.   
"Good morning, Edward."

Alastor stood leaning against a table down in the basement, grin shining away as he stared rather proudly up at a board up on the wall, newspaper clippings and various pictures pinned up upon the board. 

"Perfect..."   
He muttered, attention moving over to his microphone that was propped up against the wall, static cutting through as well as a familiar voice. 

Standing up straight, Alastor clasped the cane and brought it up to his mouth.   
"Why, good morning, my love. And how are you feeling this fine day?"   
He greeted, voice chipper as he announced his presence into the microphone.

The arachnid couldn't help but smile wider at the words coming through.   
The perfect 'good morning' message.   
He moved himself to lay on his stomach, hugging his pillow.

"Fine and dandy, baby. How about you?"  
Angel replied, happy to hear Alastor's voice.

The deer's grin grew all the more at his spiders response.   
"Absolutely swell my dear!" 

Announcing himself in the mornings like this almost made the Radio Demon miss his days of Radio, waking everyone up with a smile. 

Fixing his bow tie, Alastor began pacing up and down the basement, still keeping the radio channel open to continue speaking to Angel.

"You sound especially happy today. Whatcha up to?"  
Angel asked, wanting to keep his lover talking. He loved listening to him talk, even if it were the most boring subject in the world and Angel would still be invested in every word.

"Haha, well,"   
Alastor began, glancing over to the wooden board that hung on the wall. He couldn't go into the specifics, but supposed he could let Angel in a little bit.  
"I've been doing some reorganization of my old belongings down here. It's brought back many pleasant memories indeed!"  
He grinned.

Now that Angel was awake, Alastor figured he'd make some food for the two of them. It was only in the past two days or so that Angel finally began to gather his appetite again, so Alastor wanted to keep that up and help the spider put some much needed weight back on again.

Angel yawned again and rubbed his eyes, stretching his legs out as Alastor gave his answer; waking himself up a bit more. 

"Down where? The basement? I still wanna see what's down there, y'know."  
He figured he'd bring that up seeing as the topic was introduced.  
He was very curious as to what was down there, especially since the entrance was presumably hidden.

Alastor continued his pacing across the mysterious basement floor, humming to himself out loud at Angel's questioning of the basement. 

"Down here? Hmm, perhaps."  
There were some things down here, very precious things, that had even more value to the Radio Demon than all the books and deer heads in his bedroom combined.  
"Maybe. Maybe not."

Angel raised a brow and started to sit up. He was still very weak from the lack of food from the past month or so.

"I'll find it. I'm paper thin now so I'll fit in just about anywhere."  
He smirked, grabbing his brush from the nightstand and began brushing himself down.  
He didn't like that Alastor was still keeping secrets from him. Then again, Angel still had things Alastor didn't know; but he and his curious little child's mind to be nosy.

Alastor knew that his partner didn't like it when secrets were kept from him, which was understandable. However, the Radio Demon was really one big mystery even still. He always had been.

"Aha, you'll be lucky, my dear. If I decide to show you, I shall let you know."  
Alastor chuckled a little at the spider's reply, that suddenly reminding him that he wanted to make the both of them breakfast of some sort.

"Say, how's about some breakfast hm? I'll bring it up to you, make it up to you for that one time you did the same for me."   
Alastor smiled, his pacing finally ceasing.

Angel shook his head.  
"No no no. Get me out of this damn bed. Even if ya have me sit in the living room. I don't wanna be up here any more. I feel like a trapped animal."  
The spider stated, moving so his feet touched the floor as he continued to brush himself out.  
He'd lost quite a bit of fur and whatever he did have left was quite thin. It would come back at its fullest eventually, but for now, he felt like a scrawny rat with a balding problem.

Alastor nodded in response, forgetting that Angel couldn't see it. He supposed that made sense- having been cooped up in a bed uncomfortably for an entire month, of course Angel would want out. 

"Alright, my dear, one moment-"  
Cutting the other off the channel, Alastor commanded his microphone to disappear, quickly looking around the basement and making sure everything was orderly before teleporting back up to Angel's room.

As the radio shut off, Angel turned his attention down to the floor. He knew Alastor was good on his word in only taking a literal moment to get up to him.

"I shall assist you in getting down the stairs."   
He announced, appearing beside Angel's bed.

"Can ya do me one really quick favor and get my phone from the closet? I wanna check the news and stuff."  
The spider stated as he looked up at the Radio Demon now in front of him.

Alastor looked down at Angel, nodding at his request and waltzing over to his closet, filled to the brim with clothes and other things. His phone sat on the side though. 

"I heard from the radio this morning that unfortunately there's not much happening."   
Alastor spoke, giving the arachnid an insight into that days news as he passed the phone over.

Angel took the device, waiting to turn it on until he was situated in the lounge. He knew Molly was going to have sent a ton of pictures and messages to him and because it was off, they'd all come in at once. He just wanted to be comfortable for it.

Molly, over the weeks, indeed had been attempting to keep in contact with her brother- mainly for Fat Nuggets sake more than anything. It was safe to say that over the course of that month, the pig was treated like an absolute king. All of Molly's social media had been completely drowned in pictures of the pig. Some of him in cute poses, and the others (which were the majority) were of the pig dressed in numerous little outfits. Every picture she'd taken in that time had been sent to her brother along with a couple messages, just checking up on him.

"Well, that's boring."  
Angel sighed.

Alastor just shrugged along with a tiny nod.   
"Yes, I suppose it is rather boring."   
The deer continued on, knowing for the past couple of weeks that nothing entertaining had been happening. Just the usual- outbreaks of fights, fires burning buildings and of course the murders. Nothing from anyone of importance worth noting though.

"Maybe we should go change that up soon."  
Angel smirked, then reached up for the deer, signaling he was ready to be helped up.

Looking down at Angel as he reached out to him, that grin of the deer's slowly turned into a smirk of its own, carefully helping pull his partner up as a small laugh escaped his lips.  
"Haha, why, that idea is not half bad!"

With the deer's help, Angel stood. His legs were really shaky and his balance was next to nonexistent, so he held tightly to Alastor with his upper set of arms wrapping around his neck while the lower set found their way around his torso. 

With a smile, Angel brought his lips to Alastor's cheek.  
"Thanks baby."

He really couldn't wait for Alastor's cooking. It had been so long since he'd really eaten anything sustainable and his food was always so good. The spider couldn't have asked for a better first meal, despite not knowing what it was going to be.

Alastor made sure to steady Angel as best he could, letting him lean against him as he stood.  
"Not a problem, my dear!"   
The Radio Demon nodded, guiding the arachnid out of his room and towards the stairs, being careful, not wanting him to slip.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your pig back, now that you're feeling well again and all."  
Alastor spoke up, helping Angel down the wooden staircase.

Angel shook his head, following the Radio Demon's lead.  
"Not yet. We dunno for sure it's over. This could just be the calm before the _real_ storm."  
He stated, keeping his eyes either on Alastor or on the floor where he was walking to ensure he wouldn't miss a step and have them fall down the stairs. He did want to see his pet again, though.

Alastor's grin did falter a little at that.   
Angel had a point.   
Anything could happen in regards to his withdraw, it could well be that it had still yet to end. 

Angel didn't intend to make Alastor worry with that. If he really wanted to make him worry, he would've told him the sore truth about those pills and the most common end result of the withdrawal.

"Well then, I suppose we can only be cautious. Time will tell."   
Alastor explained. 

Once they'd made it down into the lounge, Alastor guided Angel to sit down upon one of the couches, snapping his fingers as one of Angel's fluffy pink blankets appeared.  
"Make yourself comfortable- I shall get us some food."

With a nod, Angel laid the blanket out over the couch so any of his remaining shedding fur wouldn't find its way onto the fabric, then carefully lowered himself onto the furniture.  
"Alright. No rush."  
He smiled up at Alastor, turning his phone on. The moment it was on and found service, the device started giving a long stream of notification sounds.

"Jesus Christ, Molly!"  
He huffed, trying to silence the sounds quickly so Alastor wouldn't get too annoyed with it.

Alastor, from where he stood in the kitchen planning their breakfast, couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at the sudden and loud text tones that repeatedly began dinging over and over.

Towards the end of Molly's messages, there was slight worry in how they came across. Angel having not messaged her back at all on any of the media platforms, of course she was bound to worry. Not only that, but no one down in Hell had heard from their ruler during that time either.

Angel managed to hush the device, immediately deciding to call his sister to ease her worries before going to look at the pictures and texts she'd sent.  
He pulled her number up and initiated the call, putting the phone to his ear as it began to ring.  
  


Molly had been sitting on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. Her little baby Fat Nuggets was sat comfortably in her lap, wrapped in three of her arms, sound asleep.  
It was quite early, however Molly had been up for a couple hours already.

The moment that she saw the incoming call, her brows shot up, thumb immediately answering, phone flying up to her ear.   
"Anthony?!"   
She breathed out rather loudly, hoping that her father, who was in the room behind her, didn't hear her.

Angel blinked a few times.  
"Holy shit, that was quick. Didn't think you'd be up yet."  
He chuckled lightly to himself.  
"Figured I'd give ya a buzz and let ya know that I'm startin' to feel like my normal self again. The last couple weeks haven't been fun and couldn't have my phone on."  
He explained, feeling a bit bad about that as he brought his free arms around himself in a bit of a hug.  
"Literally just turned my phone on now so I haven't seen any of your pictures or nothin' yet. How's the two of ya doin'?"

Molly let out a long sigh, unwrapping one of her arms from Nuggets and instead running her fingers through her hair.  
"I knew you were sick, but hooo- Tony. I've been worried!"   
She exclaimed, pulling at her hair a little, still trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Nugs is fine, an absolute doll the entire time. Daddy gave 'im a bit of a hard time at first, but he's come to like 'im."   
But enough about Fat Nuggets, Angel was the reason Molly was feeling so relieved.   
"But you- you better be alright now, I swear to sweet Satan."

Angel felt a grin pull at his lips, picking a loose string off of his shirt.  
"I'm sorry I worried ya. I didn't want ya to see or hear me go through that. It wasn't pretty."  
He almost cringed at the condition he was in over the past weeks.  
"To make up for it, ya wanna come by and watch some movies or somethin'? I can get Travis to pick up a TV and whatever then pick you up and bring ya over. I'd say we go out on the town like we planned but I don't think I'm up for that just yet."  
He thought it would be nice to have the time with his sister after so much time worrying.

The spider wasn't sure how Alastor would react to the movies, if he'd even sit and watch with them, but he was more than welcome to do so.  
"I got some in mind I heard about and wanna see what they're like. Think you'd be up for it?"

Molly's expression of worry quickly shifted into one a little softer, a small smile tugging at her own lips at her brothers suggestion.  
"That would be wonderful, Tony."   
She eventually sighed, gently petting Fat Nuggets head, bringing the phone for the pig to snort at, clearly recognizing Angel's voice.

Angel smiled brightly, hearing the pigs snort.  
"Hey baby! How ya been?! Daddy misses ya!"  
He exclaimed.

Fat Nuggets snorted a little more upon being acknowledged by Angel, wiggling around a little in Molly's lap.  
Laughing softly, she brought the phone back up to her ear, replying to Angel's question.   
"Nugs has been so good. I'm sure you'll be able to see in all the pictures I sent ya, what the two of us have been up to."

"I'm so glad the two of ya are gettin' along. When would a good time be for ya? Doesn't have to be now. Al's just makin' some breakfast."  
Angel looked towards the entrance to the dining room, hearing Alastor work away in the kitchen. It brought a knot of happiness to his stomach.

" I have nothin' planned all day, sugar. Whatever time's okay with you n' Al."  
She smiled.  
Even if her brother wasn't well enough for a proper girls night out yet, that was alright. Hanging out and watching movies would definitely suffice- they'd never done that before. When proper films made their way down to Hell, Molly still had no contact with Angel.

"How's in two hours sound? We can spend the day here. But uh... I gotta warn ya... I don't look the greatest."  
Even though Angel hadn't exactly seen the full extent of what he looked like, he knew he was a lot thinner and could feel the difference.

Shaking her head, Molly sat up a little, picking the pig up off of her lap and setting him down on the bed beside her.  
"Oh c'mon Rigatoni, I really don't care 'bout how good or bad ya look. You've seen me at my worst before and I've seen you at yours. Doesn't bother me."  
Of course Molly wasn't aware just how had Angel's withdrawal had been.

"I'll get Travis informed and have 'im stop over and pick the two of ya up. Sound good?"  
It could be heard in the spider's voice that he was getting excited and eager to see the two of them again.

"I'll see you in two hours then, sweetie! Fat Nuggets is gonna be so happy to see you again, I just know it! Oh, maybe he'll even show you the little dance I taught him!"  
Clearly she was buzzing with excitement herself, not sure if she'd be able to wait the two hours without exploding.

Disregarding the fact she hadn't actually seen him at his worst, both alive or dead, his mind was caught.  
"You taught 'im a dance?! Oh god, ya gotta show me when ya get here!"  
He grinned with wide eyes.  
"Okay okay, I'll see ya when ya get here. I gotta eat somethin' and get cleaned up."  
He huffed, now extremely avid in the day they had ahead of them together.

"Okay, I'll see ya!"   
And with that, Molly hung up, smiling to herself before abruptly standing up.  
"Alright Nugs, lets get ready to see your daddy, hm?"  
With a small snort of enthusiasm, the two of them were getting ready.

Angel ended the call with a hum, sending his driver friend a message, informing him of his plan. The smells were overwhelmingly pleasant and made him all the more hungry.  
With the message now sent, the arachnid set his phone down and sat back, relaxing into the couch. It was nice to get out of that stuffy bedroom of his and off of that nasty mattress.

Alastor was well into making the two of them breakfast by the time that Angel's phone call with his sister ended. The wonderful smell of a dish akin to bacon and eggs drifted throughout the house, the deer humming a chipper tune to himself as he plated their food, fingers occasionally tapping against the kitchen counters as he walked past them.

Seeing as Angel was still a little unsteady on his feet, the Radio Demon didn't see any problem with the spider eating on the couch- so long as he didn't make a mess and spill anything. However, Alastor had his faith that would not happen.

"Here we are my dear!"   
Alastor announced himself, bringing the plate over to the other as he took a seat in his own armchair.

As the deer came in, Angel straightened himself out and brought his legs up to his chest, carefully taking the plate.

"Looks great babe, thank you."  
He smiled.  
The fear that he wouldn't be able to hold it down did cross his mind, but it looked really good and wasn't going to pass it up for anything.  
"Molly's gunna come over in a few hours and bring Nuggets too. We're gunna spend the day watchin' movies. I dunno if you got anythin' planned, but you're welcome to join us."  
Angel explained as he loaded his fork with the food Alastor had made and put it in his mouth when he finished speaking.  
The moment it touched his tongue, the spider was in heaven. Or... as close to heaven as he could get. The meal was delicious.

Nodding at the thanks, Alastor too began to eat, kicking his legs back and getting comfortable in his chair.  
"Oh, Molly's coming over is she? How nice."   
He acknowledged, raising a slight brow as Angel mentioned the word 'movies'.  
"And might I ask, what types of 'movies' will you be viewing?"   
Almost sounding like a parent checking up on their kid to make sure they weren't watching any R-rated movies, Alastor had every reason to be suspicious.

Angel's eyes narrowed as they found the deer, pausing his eating.  
"Ones with a lotta blood and violence...?"  
He replied, just as suspicious. He didn't know what movies Alastor was thinking, but he had a feeling they would be of the pornography variety.

"If ya think I'm gunna watch porn with my fuckin' sister, you're wrong. I only saw her for the first time a month ago and ya think I'm gunna watch that sorta shit with her? 'Oh, hey Molly, wanna watch some porn with me? Been a million years since we've seen each other and I thought it would be fun!'. Yeah, I don't think so."  
Angel then took another bite of food.

At Angel's retaliation, Alastor couldn't hold his eyes from rolling, the static surrounding him increasing in volume a little.  
"Just checking. I wouldn't put anything past you, haha!"  
Grin not faltering, Alastor continued with his food as well.

Angel, too, rolled his eyes.  
"Glad ya think of me as a decent demon, babe. Real great."  
He muttered.

"Hah, why there's no such thing as a decent demon!"  
Alastor laughed.  
"Hm, speaking of movies. How do you plan to watch? I haven't anywhere to watch a picture show!"

"Got someone pickin' a TV and stuff up for me. He's gunna pick Molly up and bring it all over at once. Oh! I should tell 'im to grab a microwave while he's at it!"  
Angel grabbed his phone again with that, typing out another message to his acquaintance.

Eyes narrowing towards Angel a little as he mentioned the TV and microwave; it was slightly displeasing to Alastor, no doubt, however, if it was only for a day; then he supposed it would be okay. Hopefully Angel would benefit from seeing and hanging out with his sister.  
"My dear, you know microwaves are very foul pieces of technology. They take the joy out of cooking and the flavor out of the food!"

Angel paused with his typing, glancing to the deer.  
"You like cold leftovers? That jambalaya was a hell of a lot better hot if ya ask me."  
He was wondering if he really should ask for the device. This was Alastor's home after all and just because he was letting him stay there didn't necessarily mean anything. Angel did feel bad about taking full advantage and pushing some of the limits over the time he'd spent there.

While Alastor kind of did mind the fact that Angel was bringing these devices into his home, they were only temporary. And besides, they were for Angel's enjoyment, he supposed.  
"I'd rather taste cold jambalaya than have it artificially heated by some radiation box."  
In no time at all, Alastor had finished up his food, snapping his fingers as the cleared plate disappeared, reappearing on one of the kitchen counters.

"No microwave then."  
He huffed and erased his message, setting his phone down again before continuing to eat. The food was incredible, even better than it likely was being the first thing he'd actually consumed in the longest time.  
The spider remained quiet as he ate, focusing only on the food now.

Sitting back in his arm chair once again, now that his food had been eaten, Alastor folded his arms across his chest, with another snap of his fingers, the gramophone he had in the corner of the room sang to life.

"Say, I do hope you know the demon picking up your dear sister and bringing her here. There are very few trustworthy demons down here."   
Alastor thought he'd voice his thoughts, foot tapping lightly to the beat of the tune that began to play from the gramophone.

Angel glanced to Alastor and shook his head, waving one of his lower hands dismissively.  
"Oh yeah, Travis is a good little boy."  
Giving a smirk as he said that last bit.  
"He knows I'll fuck 'im up again if he tries anything. Everyone down here should know that by now."  
The spider shrugged, taking the last few bites.

As soon as Angel dropped the name of this driver picking Molly up, Alastor inwardly cringed. Yes. If Alastor remembered correctly, then he had seen more of that demon than he would have liked to, following his and Angel's little fiasco many moons ago now. 

"Yes, I'm quite sure your message has come across as quite threatening, given the situation with Mazie."   
Alastor explained.   
"And everyone down here has every right to be fearful. Fear is such a wondrous and entertaining thing, and if you can really pull it out the bag, then I truly applaud you!"

Angel grinned, thinking back to Mazie's. That night in itself was the best of his afterlife. Well... there had been a lot of really great moments since meeting Alastor, but that night was the most memorable and had so much more meaning than just revenge, even though the revenge was the main and only intention. More came from it and it was all perfect just as it happened.

Alastor had to admit, despite not being the one to spill the amount of blood that he would have liked too, he did have fun. With the massacre and with everything after.  
He knew Angel, even a month later, was still ecstatic with the outcome, the spider's joy pulling on all of the Radio Demon's cold, near-dead heart strings, admittedly.

The spider bowed his head, a hand on his chest with a smile.  
"Thank you, thank you! I wasn't even trying!~"

"You weren't even trying? Why, that's certainly even more impressive! I'd love to see you giving it some effort next time, perhaps~"   
Alastor slid in a small smirk towards the spider, his attention quickly being returned to the music.

Angel's shoulders rose as all four arms wrapped around his legs.  
He definitely wouldn't mind putting effort in next time they went out for some fun. He was feeling the hype in terms of getting ready for it. The withdrawal was plenty motivation for him to get some more feathers in his cap.

The arachnid relaxed and listened to the music now too, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the arm rest of the couch.  
The sustenance in his stomach made him quite happy and the fact he didn't feel like hurling was an added bonus.

Alastor too closed his eyes for a brief moment, however they soon opened again.   
Lips pursing together a little, the deer let out a small sigh before standing and making his way over to the couch beside his partner. 

It was absolutely ridiculous, but over the past month or so, with Angel being so sick, Alastor had been perhaps a little... touch starved? Or- at least touch starved from Angel and Angel only.   
Now that the deer had had a taste as to what affection could be like, he supposed it was something he somewhat enjoyed when it came down to it.   
_Only_ from Angel though. Being touched by anyone else still made him unnerved. 

Shuffling across to sit beside his lover, Alastor moved to close his eyes again.   
"I can better hear the music here."   
He stated, not caring to admit that he just wanted to be close to Angel.

Angel watched as the deer moved closer, smirking at the excuse he gave. Rolling his eyes, the spider shifted closer to the Radio Demon and proceeded to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Bambi."  
He hummed, closing his eyes as well as he listened to the music. Angel wanted to crawl into the Radio Demon's lap but didn't want to get him covered in any possible loose fur. He also needed a bath despite having one the day prior.

Alastor's ever present smile widened slightly as he felt Angel resting his head upon his shoulder. In turn, the deer raised an arm and gently brought it around the spider's shoulders. 

"I suppose it's a good thing you're here in one piece."   
He chuckled, referring to the withdrawal, of course. Alastor wasn't stupid. He knew that it very well could have, and from the looks of all the symptoms, _should have_ killed the spider, but for some reason... didn't.

"Only because ya kept me like that."  
The spider replied, enjoying the small bit of returned affection.  
The feeling of third degree burns was no longer present and it elated the arachnid. Not being able to stand physical touch for so long started to drive him insane. He had every intention of soaking every bit up for as long as he could.  
Of course, the spider would have to go bathe and such, but he'd likely wait until the last minute to do so.

"Well, I don't know if it was _entirely_ me, my dear. You were rather strong too, if I do say so myself."  
Alastor nodded, glancing across at the other.

If there was anything good that had come out of the withdrawal situation, then it was perhaps that it only brought the two of them closer. Of course, there were ups and downs, but on those positive notes after the bad, the two of them only gained something. 

There was a moment of silence before Alastor spoke up again.   
"Do you know perhaps when Molly will be arriving? I did want to ask Niffty to tidy some things up around here."

"About two hours if Travis is on time."  
Angel replied, opening his eyes again and looked up the the deer.  
"I'll need your help gettin' upstairs to clean up. I really wanna meet this doll, but not lookin' like this."  
He knew that it would take a long while to get himself to a presentable level again, so it would take him that long before he would have been willing to meet anyone new. He took pride in his appearance and needed to maintain his image, even if it was just one person and in the comfort of his own residence.

Humming in response to that, Alastor too opened his eyes, glancing over at the spider.  
"Alright my dear, I shall assist with that."   
He smiled, his arm dropping from around Angel as he slowly began to sit up properly.  
"Niffty won't take long in giving this place a little clean- she's very quick in her work, so will most definitely be done by the time your sister arrives."

Angel sat up as well, reluctantly removing his head from the deer's shoulder.  
"This place ain't even all that messy anyways."  
The spider shrugged as he glanced around the room to see where he would be able to put the television for their day inside. He had big plans for this already.

"Ah, well there's no harm in a little clean. Not to mention your room needs a little... you know."  
Waving his hand around, Alastor didn't bother to finish that sentence. He would have said Angel's room needed to be burnt, however that was perhaps a bit extreme. 

Angel gave a small hum of agreement, looking up at Alastor. He wasn't wrong that his room needed to be dealt with. Well... it wasn't the entire room; just the bed.

Even if it was just Angel's bed that needed to be indefinitely burned, Alastor knew that Niffty would freak in regards to the entirety of the spider's room regardless.

Slowly standing from the couch, the Radio Demon stretched his arms out a little, looking around the room at where Angel's gaze had settled.  
"I suppose you'll be wanting to rearrange the room to suit the placement of a television, hm?"

The spider then nodded.  
"It that's alright. It'll just be the TV though. I ain't gunna need any of those extra things. My laptop will be hooked up to it."  
He stated.  
"I'm just gunna need access to an outlet."

"Well, I'm sure there's one somewhere against the wall."   
Alastor shrugged. He wasn't one to necessarily need outlets, and hadn't ever actively sought out any in his lounge at least.

Angel nodded with a smile, bringing his upper set of hands up to reach for the Radio Demon, opening and closing his hands to grab his attention.  
"Up."  
He simply stated, voicing what he wanted without having to put too much effort into it.

Glancing over his shoulder over at Angel, Alastor reached a hand out, huffing a small laugh as he began to help pull the other upwards.  
"If you wish, I can always spare you the trouble of walking up the stairs."   
Not to mention, if Angel were to slip, the both of them would go tumbling down.

Alastor didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before, teleporting them up to Angel's room, but he supposed if Angel did want to stretch his legs then he would still happily assist the spider in walking up.

Angel stood, keeping a tight grasp on Alastor's hand. Once standing, the arachnid stepped closer, wrapping his other upper arm around Alastor's neck as if they were about to dance with a soft smile. His lower set of arms found their way around the deer's torso in a gentle hug.

"I guess that'd be the safer option."  
He admitted after a moment of silent examination of Alastor's face at a close proximity.

Alastor, as he pulled Angel up to face him, let a hand rest softly around the spider's waist, observing the others gaze for a brief moment.

"Yes... I suppose it would."   
He eventually agreed, and within that very instant, the two of them had teleported, their surroundings that of the pink interior that was Angel's bedroom.

The spider couldn't help but let a smile pull at his lips, enjoying their closeness and the brief, comfortable silence they'd just shared.

"I love you. Y'know that, right?"  
He asked after a few more moments of that silence, subconsciously starting to sway a bit to the now faint music that played on the level just below them.

Still keeping his gentle hold on Angel, Alastor slowly nodded in response to his words, beginning to sway along with Angel now that the spider had started. 

"Yes my dear."   
He chuckled, bringing one hand up to affectionately cup Angel's cheek.   
"And I hope that you know the feelings are mutual. I love you too."

Angel leaned into Alastor's gentle touch, blinking slowly as he maintained eye contact with his love.  
"It makes me happy to hear that."  
He replied, voice just above a whisper as they swayed together.  
This moment was one the spider was cataloging as it happened, storing the memory in a safe place not only in his mind, but in his heart as well.

"Oh yeah?"   
Alastor spoke, his voice too something that was barely above a whisper.   
"Well then, I am glad that someone such as myself can make someone else so happy."   
He smiled. 

And for a moment, while the silence lasted, the two of them simply stayed there gently swaying to the faint melody of the music playing on the gramophone. Moments like these were ones that the Radio Demon knew to cherish. These were special.

The arachnid leaned forwards so their foreheads could rest against each other, taking a breath.  
He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew they'd have to move on shortly in order to get things sorted for his sisters arrival.

After absorbing as much as he could, Angel brought their lips together quickly before whispering.  
"We should get a move on."

Alastor was still as Angel moved to press their foreheads together a little. His eyes closed a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips as he felt Angel's lips upon his own. 

When they pulled away, Alastor slowly nodded.   
"Yes, you're right. When you deem yourself presentable I shall call upon Niffty and hopefully she will be done before the arrival of Molly."

Angel gave a slow nod, bringing their lips together once again, this one lingering a bit longer than the last.  
When it ended, Angel let go of the deer, slowly and carefully started making his way to the bathroom.

Alastor allowed Angel to initiate the kiss. When he pulled away, Alastor did too, brushing himself down a little before turning to Angel, making sure he was alright in making his way to the bathroom. 

"You're alright in there, yes? Wouldn't want you drowning, haha!"

Angel gave a small laugh.  
"I'll be fine, sweetie. I ain't drowned yet. And I fell asleep in the bathtub for gods sake."  
He glanced back at Alastor with a smile before entering the bathroom, closing the door a majority of the way behind him as he hummed along to the music.

Almost an hour soon passed, Alastor reorganizing some things down in the kitchen before settling down in a chair somewhere and catching up on some light reading. 

He hoped that Angel wouldn't be too long, however it was understandable- the spider did look rather rough and for someone who always looked rather preened to perfection, he could see why Angel was taking so long.

Angel was just finishing up with his makeup, needing to cover his still slight sickly complexion and fix his fluff so it looked just as full as ever.  
Of course, he was still thinner than a toothpick, but at least he didn't look like he was run over a year ago and only just now decided to get up from it.  
Humming a small tune, Angel finally exited his bedroom with a more confident strut, having dressed himself rather nicely while making sure he was still comfortable.

"Edward, babe, can ya come help me down?"  
He called down the stairs.

As soon as Alastor heard Angel's call, the one he'd been listening out for, he was up, the book in his hand disappearing before he did as well, suddenly appearing on the upstairs hallway to the side of Angel. 

"My dear, you're look dashing!"   
The deer exclaimed, an old fashioned track of people applauding, playing behind his words.  
Nodding a couple times as he glanced Angel up and down, Alastor held out his arm, ready to assist in helping the spider down the stairs.

Angel couldn't help but give a bright smile, giving a small curtsy at the compliment and applause before accepting the arm offered to him.  
"Why, thank you, good sir! I thought I did a pretty good job at hidin' my roadkill lookin' grossness."  
He laughed softly to himself, starting to head down the stairs with the help of his lover and the railing.

"Haha, you look as healthy as ever my dear."  
Alastor gladly lead Angel down the stairs and into the lounge, leading him to sit down on the couch again.

"Now, I shall summon Niffty while we wait for your sister to arrive."   
He grinned, waltzing over to the fireplace and summoning his microphone. 

Waving his microphone cane over the fireplace, it suddenly burst to life in flames, a small figure of a demon forming.

Angel sat on the couch, his blanket still laid out on it. He watched Alastor closely, glad he decided to put his boots on after all.

As the figure formed, Angel raised a brow, about to say something before Alastor plucked the little demon from the hearth.

Alastor held Niffty up in the air, his smile wide as the soot cleared from the little demon before the deer placed her down on the ground.

"Good morning, Alastor! So glad to see you again! It's been a while!"  
She beamed with her own wide and adorable smile.  
"Ready for a good cleaning after so long, huh?"

"Niffty! Always a pleasure to see you darling!"   
He chuckled, taking a step back from the fireplace, watching as she began to zip around the lounge, halting when she saw Angel. 

"Oh my, who have we here!"   
For only a brief second did she stop to look at Angel, who gave a smile and raised his hand in greeting to the new acquaintance before she zipped off.

"Same rules apply as always, Niffty. My room is the only place out of bounds!"  
Alastor stated.

"Absolutely, not a problem!"  
She called as she gathered her cleaning supplies.

Angel gave a small chuckle, looking at Alastor again as Niffty scurried up the stairs.  
"So much energy, good god."

With Niffty out of sight, Alastor sat himself down again beside Angel, sighing softly with a nod.   
"Yes, adorable little thing, isn't she."  
He laughed, leaning back on the couch a little.  
"She won't take long at all. A couple of minutes at most- the best little demon for this sort of thing down here, let me tell you."

Angel smiled, reaching for Alastor's hand.  
"Very cute. Quick and t-"  
Angel was cute off by Niffty giving a loud shriek from upstairs.

"Oh my _GOD_! What a _MESS_!"  
She exclaimed.

Angel shrunk into the couch, knowing that she'd found his bedroom.  
He had everything organized and clean, but that bed was probably what she was freaking out over.

The spider simply gave the deer a nervous smile.  
"Eh heh... oops?"

Alastor was about to say something as well, however was stopped as well by the loud exclamation from Niffty upstairs. Yes, there was no doubt that she had found Angel's room- or more specifically his bed. 

Giving Angel's hand a small squeeze, Alastor quickly stood, teleporting himself upstairs to just outside the spider's room where, yes, the tiny stood looking at Angel's bed in dismay. 

"Ah, Yes. You have my full permission to dispose of that if you wish. I had planned on burning it myself, however I can see you gaining great satisfaction from getting rid of it yourself, hm?"

Niffty was clearly full of jitters just looking at the thing, looking at Alastor with a look of complete shock.  
"How could someone sleep on something so dirty?! How do YOU sleep knowing it's in your house?! Goodness no no no this won't do! Not at all! This is being taken care of right away, yes sir, this is going to be _destroyed!_ "

She started going on and on as she made quick work of putting on her small pair of sanitary gloves and a little mask to cover the lower half of her face before getting to work in getting rid of the mattress. 

Angel did feel rather bad about the condition he'd left his bed in, even though it was out of his control entirely.  
He sat quietly, slumped into the couch with his arms wrapped around himself.

Alastor didn't say anything for a moment, his smile staying static upon his face as he watched Niffty for a brief second. 

"Well you see, Angel downstairs unfortunately hasn't been too well lately. He's been cooped up in this room for a while, that's perhaps why the mattress is terrifically foul."  
And with that, Alastor turned on his heels, leaving Niffty to her own devices before teleporting back down to Angel.  
Niffty just continued rambling to herself about how badly she needed to get it out of the house.

Angel sat with his eyes on the floor. If he'd known how anal this little demon was about cleanliness, he would've asked her not to bother with his room and dealt with it himself.

The arachnid's eyes found Alastor again for a moment before almost forcing a small smile and sat up.

Walking back over to the couch and sitting down beside Angel, Alastor could clearly see on his face the almost embarrassment the spider felt from Niffty's words. 

Taking Angel's hand, Alastor thought perhaps a little reassurance was needed.  
"While your mattress may be filthy- believe me, it's not the worst thing she's had to clean in this home over the years."   
He chuckled, giving the arachnid's hand a pat.   
"Believe me."

Angel watched Alastor and moved closer to him as he sat down. He kept his small smile as leaned against him and gave him the hand he reached for, watching as the deer patted the back of it, simply nodding at his words. 

"Yeah... but that's her first impression of me. Someone's bed says _a lot_ about who they are."  
He stated.

Waving his other hand dismissively, Alastor then shook his head.   
"No no no, that's ridiculous my dear! Her first impression of you was earlier when she first appeared and stopped to look at you. Never mind your room up there."   
Alastor reassured, neck snapping around almost all of half way as he watched Niffty zip down the stairs into the kitchen before returning upstairs again.

Angel gave a small shrug and cuddled up close to the deer with a small hum.  
"If ya say it's fine, then it's fine."  
He closed his eyes, sighing to himself.

He was craving being close to Alastor after all of that time, and he would be for a long while. He was deprived of affection and needed to refill.

Alastor slowly brought an arm around Angel, knowing that Niffty wouldn't be bothered about the two of them, much less even have time to look at them. 

"I know it's fine, my dear. You just relax for a moment until your sister gets here. Sleep if you wish."  
Alastor nodded, knowing that Angel still had a lot of sleep to make up for over the past month.

Angel gave a small nod, appreciating the reciprocated gesture of affection.  
"As long as ya promise to not let go..."  
The spider said quietly.  
Now that Alastor had mentioned it, he was still rather tired. All that work he put into his appearance not long ago was pretty draining, and he did want to be awake for the time Molly was visiting.

Alastor just nodded, leaning closer to place the smallest kiss on top of Angel's head.   
"I promise my dear, I shall stay here until you wake."   
And that was yet another promise he was going to keep. 

Alastor could see that Angel looked tired, and a small rest wouldn't do him any harm, especially if he wanted to be wide and awake for Molly's arrival.

He wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to get some sleep, but Angel was going to at least try. Especially now that Alastor promised he was going to stay right where he was.

Niffty, on the other hand, managed to get the mattress down the stairs, outside and to the street.

Alastor watched what he could from the lounge, spying Niffty somehow zipping down the stairs, getting the mattress outside despite her tiny figure being significantly smaller than the mattress.

The small demon started spraying the thing with a can of some sort of cleaning product before setting the bed ablaze.  
With a loud howl of laughter, she began to dance around the burning filth.  
She was clearly enjoying herself.

Alastor could only laugh a little, hearing the female demon's shrills of laughter as she supposedly burnt the mattress. 

The deer simply rolled his eyes with a small smirk, turning his attention fully back to Angel.

Angel let out his own faint and tired chuckle, hearing the tiny demon's amused giggles.  
"You have some really neat friends..."  
The spider stated as he heard the laughter die down and only the sound of fire could be heard.

Niffty zipped back inside and back up to her cleaning now that the massive distraction was taken care of for the time being. She still had a job to do, after all.

Alastor chuckled too in response to Angel's words, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"I suppose so, I suppose so."   
He smiled, sitting back a little, getting comfortable whilst giving Angel some more room on the couch.  
"Ah, I meant to ask. What picture show might you be planning to indulge in when your sister arrives?"

Even as Alastor shifted, the arachnid stayed close yet took advantage and sprawled out a bit.

"Pict- oh!"  
He gave a small laugh, opening his eyes and looked to Alastor with a small smile. He forgot what he meant by 'picture show'.  
"I got a couple upstairs on my other device that were brought down. They're newer but supposed to have a lotta blood and violence. You can watch with us too if you wanna."  
He explained, looking around the room a bit as he did before back to the Radio Demon.

Alastor nodded, listening as Angel told him what kinds of movies he had.   
"Ah, well I suppose I may stay and watch for a little while. However I do have some business to yet finish, so I won't stick around the entire time Molly is here."  
That, and the fact that Alastor didn't want to intrude on the twins time together.

The arachnid almost pouted but understood that Alastor would have had a fair few things to catch up on since being cooped up in the house for as long as he had been; which Angel still felt guilty about.

With a nod, Angel relaxed and closed his eyes, staying cuddled as close to the deer as he could without possibly overstepping and mauling the poor man.

Pulling his arm around Angel a little tighter, Alastor slowly leant his head upon Angel's, not saying anything as he stared straight ahead at the wall, his usual static crackling breaking the silence. 

Slowly, his gaze wandered across to the clock in the room, Alastor taking note of the time. Molly would be here in around half an hour or so now.


	22. A Picture Show

Niffty quickly finished her work and made a swift exit. 

For the next half hour, Alastor was happy to simply hold Angel, the two of them not having to speak to each other, just enjoying the comfortable silence once Niffty had left. 

Angel didn't get sleep, but he did manage to get some rest. It was much needed and was going to help a lot.

The sound of car doors slamming outside caused the spider's eyes to open and turn his head towards the window for a moment before looking up at Alastor with a grin, patting his chest excitedly.  
"She's here!"

Alastor sat up, his usual menacing grin creeping up his face as Angel patted his chest in excitement. 

"Ah, just on time! I shall get the door."  
Beginning to stand, the Radio Demon started to make his way over to the door.

The arachnid moved off of the deer fully and started to stand as well, carefully following behind. 

As the door was opened, Molly could be seen quickly making her way up to the door with a little Fat Nuggets, dressed up with a small pink bow tie and little pink shoes on his trotters, in her lower set of arms.   
Travis was left in the dust as he struggled to carry a band new boxed television up to the house. His ear tufts fell back as soon as he saw Alastor open the door.

"Alastor! Good to see you again, sugar! Where's Tony?!"  
Molly beamed as she made it up to the door.

Alastor, the moment that he saw Molly, smiled wide, opening the door wider for her and giving her a small wave.   
"Why, hello Molly! A pleasure to see you again my dear!"   
He greeted cheerfully, spotting Travis who was trailing just behind. 

Angel turned into the foyer and smiled, raising a hand to greet this sister and moved to stand behind the deer. He only hoped he did a good enough job at hiding his sickly figure and complexion.  
"Hey Molls! Glad ya could make it!"

Narrowing his eyes a little at the other demon, eyes glowing a little brighter, Alastor still allowed the hesitant owl demon in.

Molly walked right up to Angel and brought him into a hug.  
"I've missed you, Annie Panties!"

Angel didn't mind the nickname for once as he returned the hug.   
"I missed ya too, Molly Dolly!"  
When they released, Angel took note of his pig.  
"Nuggets! You look damn good, baby boy!"

The pig, being acknowledged, snorted in excitement and wiggled in the female spider's arms. 

Angel gave a small laugh and took the animal from his sister to embrace it.  
"I missed you!"  
His attention then moved to the slightly cowering owl holding the large box.  
"Oh! Just set that down on the floor, I'll get it set up myself."

Travis gave a nod and set the box down.  
"I'll find you later."  
He stated and turned, but Angel stopped him.  
"What for? I can pay ya now. Unless you wanna wait till ya take Molly home."

"Now-?"

With a nod, Angel pulled some cash out of his pocket and handed it to Travis, who in turn looked a bit confused. It seemed he was expecting a different form of payment.

"You're free to go now. I'll let ya know when to come pick Molly up, 'kay?"

With a final nod, Travis took his leave, wasting no time.

Alastor watched Travis like a hawk, following his every moment, taking note of his slight confusion at Angel's payment method.  
Yes, even someone like Alastor could understand what Travis was confused over. 

Once he'd left though, Alastor relaxed a little, turning back towards the two spiders. 

"So Molly, how have you been this past month?"   
Alastor asked, following the two of them into the lounge, quietly making sure that Angel was steady enough on his feet.

Angel guided Molly further into the home, sitting back in his spot on the couch for a minute before unpacking his new technology, practically being mauled with love from his pet.   
It could sense that his owner hadn't been very well, and was a bit worse for wear, so was checking up on him, making sure he was okay.

Molly followed, though turned to Alastor to speak to him.  
"Oh, I've been keeping myself busy with Nuggets to distract myself from the worry!"  
She replied, taking a seat next to her bother.

Molly wasn't sure what she really expected, in terms of her brothers health, when she arrived. Seeing as demons didn't get sick and all, it was a little jarring to know that her brother had been unwell down here, but she trusted Alastor and knew that Angel was ultimately in good hands. 

Instead of sitting down beside Angel down on the larger couch, Alastor took a seat down in his usual armchair, leaving the larger couch to the siblings.   
"Ah, I see." 

"I was in good hands."  
Angel stated, aiming it at their house guests while glancing at Alastor with a smile.  
He was glad Molly hadn't noticed his thinner frame- or if she had, she didn't say anything about it.   
"So, I got some movies upstairs from the living world that we can watch."  
Angel then added, looking at Molly now.

"Oh, that's gunna be good!"  
Molly beamed.

Alastor raised a slight brow again as Angel mentioned the movies that apparently originated from the living world, however he wasn't surprised. There were many methods and demons that sold pirated versions of movies from Earth down here. Easily obtainable. 

"Would you like me to bring them down, my dear?"   
Alastor asked, taking note that Angel had said they were upstairs.

Angel started to get Fat Nuggets to settle down, smiling at the deer.  
"That would probably be a good idea. Just bring me the thing that looks like a book with a cord attached to it. Should be on the dresser in the closet."  
The spider explained, using his upper set of hands to make gestures and almost animate what he was saying.   
"Thanks baby."

Listening carefully to Angels description of his laptop, Alastor nodded and quickly stood, deciding to teleport up to Angel's room.   
Once there, the deer swiftly made his way over to the closet and upon opening it did indeed see the laptop Angel had been talking about. Grabbing it, Alastor turned on his heels to go, noticing the absence of a mattress on Angel's bed- something he'd take care of in due time. 

Angel appreciated every little thing Alastor was doing for him, even the smallest things meant the world to him; especially over the last month.   
Despite all of the pain of suppressed memories it all brought the Radio Demon, he stuck by and made sure Angel was taken care of and made it through. There were a few close calls and Angel was well aware of that. He was amazed he made it at all, and to be recovering was as close to a miracle as anyone could get down in Hell.

Angel turned to Molly after the Radio Demon left and simply smiled.  
"I think we'll be able to have the girls night in a week or two. Today's the first good day and wanted to spend it with you and Nuggets while I could."

Molly turned back to her brother upon seeing the deer disappear, a wide grin on her face.  
"Really?! Oh Tony I can't wait! And believe me, Nugs and I've been really lookin' forward to seein' ya. You saw all those pictures I sent your phone?"

The spider shook his head a bit while he tried to hold his excited pet still.  
"I thought I'd wait for you to get here so we could go through 'em together."  
That and he took an hour to get ready and needed to rest a bit before she got there, but that wasn't important.

Alastor, just as he was about to leave the spider's room and head downstairs, suddenly noticed something he couldn't ignore. One of the spider's drawers was inches open, not closed properly. Perhaps Niffty had forgotten to close it in the midst of her cleaning.   
Even so, with the laptop under one of his arms, Alastor bent down to close said drawer. However he suddenly froze.

"What-"   
Through the opening in the drawers, he caught sight of exactly what was in there.   
"Despicable..."   
The deer huffed, a frown settling deeply into his face, cheeks perhaps heating just a little as he slammed the drawer shut, swiftly exiting Angel's room and continuing downstairs. He would confront the spider about those foul objects later.

Angel jolted a bit upon hearing the faint slam of something from upstairs, looking towards the stairs, Molly and Fat Nuggets doing the same.

Angel then shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his sister and handed the pig over.  
"I'm gunna start gettin' the TV set up."  
He stated as he stood from his spot on the couch and moved over to the large box, using his nail to cut the tape keeping it closed with a hum.

Alastor was soon back in the lounge, his posture tense as he moved over to Angel, passing him the laptop before slowly sitting back down in his chair.

Angel took the laptop with a wide grin, unaware of the full extent of Alastor's discomfort or what he just witnessed, thinking that maybe he was tense because Molly was there.  
"Thank you, Al!"  
The spider grinned, setting it down carefully beside him.

Molly looked to Alastor as he made his way into the room, Fat Nuggets getting comfortable in her lap as her attention moved back over to her brother.   
"Sooo, what kinda movies you got on there, Tony?"

"I got a decent list of 'em. One or two I think we'll both really like. Maybe Al too. A lotta violence and blood and stuff."  
Angel explained as he carefully pulled the flat screen TV out of the box.

Molly sat up happily, clapping her hands together in excitement as Angel explained the contents of some of the movies. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy some ol' cold blooded murder and violence. 

"Oooh, I can't wait!"  
She almost giggled, Fat Nuggets snorting in response. 

Alastor was just silent, aside from his usual static- his eyes trained on the floor.   
At Molly's words, Alastor snapped out of his thoughts, looking over to the TV.   
"Would you like any help with that, my dear?"

Angel looked to his sister and nodded, just as excited as she was about it all. He used three of his four hands to hold the device and looked at Alastor with a smile.

"I think I'm alright. Can I use the coffee table though? Just for today."  
The spider figured he'd ask first even though he didn't really see any other place to really put it.  
He had full intent of moving the television up to his own room when all was said and done, having a spot for it up there already.

Alastor looked over to the table that Angel was talking about moving the TV to, and silently nodded. It was only for a day and there seemed to be nowhere else to set up the screen, so Alastor had no objections really. 

Molly sat back on the couch a little more, getting comfortable as she watched her brother get the TV all set up and hooked up to his laptop. It was by some miracle that Alastor had a power outlet on one of the walls close to the table, so they were all set there.

The spider was quick to get everything set up, thanking everything unholy that he wouldn't have to rearrange the room at all. He turned his laptop on and started humming as he waited for everything to load.

"Alright. Pick a number between one and five."  
He instructed with a smile, looking between the other two demons that sat comfortably in the room with him.

Alastor looked to Angel as he asked the question about the numbers, before looking across to Molly, presuming that she would want to pick a number first. 

"Two!"   
Molly called, Fat Nuggets backing her up with a small snort.   
"Oh wait, no no, four- actually no, stick with two."   
She laughed.

Angel smirked and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. His sister had always been indecisive when it came to silly things like this.

"Al? Two or four?"  
He figured he'd let Alastor have a say in it as well.

Alastor hummed out loud in thought a moment, finding this pointless exercise fairly amusing.   
"Two."   
Alastor finally settled on, his smile not fading as he looked back over to the TV.

Angel gave a nod turning back to the screen.  
"Two would beee..."  
He opened the second folder on his laptop with raised a brow.  
"Hoboy- alright. Looks like Deadpool."  
He stated, starting the movie up and closed the lid of his laptop a bit, the movie beginning to play on the larger screen. He then scuttled back over to the couch and plopped down beside his sister, but still close to Alastor.

Alastor, as Angel announced the movie, of course didn't recognize the title, however Molly on the other hand did.  
"Oh, I've been meanin' to watch this one for ages, but never got around to it!"   
She nodded, even more excited now. 

"Promise you'll watch this one through. If ya don't like it, ya don't have to watch any more with us."  
The spider told the deer, practically giving him puppy eyes.

Alastor watched as Angel made his way over to the couch, the deer picking up on the puppy like eyes the spider was giving him, hoping he'd stay.   
Alastor just hoped this picture show wasn't all 'modern nonsense'.   
"Fine. I shall stay and watch this one with you both."   
He finally agreed.

The spider couldn't help but grin wider as his partner agreed upon watching the film with him and his sister. He heard there was a part that he _knew_ Alastor would find repulsive and he was ready to jump into action, the only problem was that he didn't know when it was.

"I think we'll all like it in some way. Lots of blood and fun shit."  
Angel got himself comfortable and moved a hand to reach for Alastor's, wanting to have some form of physical contact with him, even if it was small and simple.

Blood in a movie was definitely a bonus in Alastor's eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what the body count of this movie would be- he supposed he would find out. 

Looking across at Angel's hand that reached for his own, Alastor slowly took it, giving it a small squeeze before turning his attention back to the movie.

With the movie playing, Angel knew just from the opening credits that he was going to enjoy the movie a lot more than he first thought. 

Both he and Molly came to same conclusion. Of course there were some references that none of them understood, being long after their time, but it was still enjoyable to the point Angel had forgotten about the scene mentioned at some point. 

Angel's guard was raised when the main character's run in with the one to supposedly be his later girlfriend. It interested him that she, too, was a prostitute. 

Surprisingly, the movie so far had been rather enjoyable for the Radio Demon.   
Of course, the humour was far from what Alastor would have considered funny, but the violence? The violence was 'top class' in his own words. Plentiful and brutal, a wonderful performance on Wade's part, if Alastor did say so himself.

Having lived in a time way before visual effects and even color in anything beyond picture shows, Alastor was of course inclined to believe that this _was_ real. Both Angel nor Molly had told him otherwise, and the bloodshed looked to be quite accurate. 

The word 'cuddle' was said and Angel's first thought was 'probably later in the movie'.   
Holy shit was he _wrong_.   
Almost immediately, there was a slam and a moan from the television, which caused the spider to jump up immediately, jumping into Alastor's lap and block his view while covering his ears.  
He knew they were sensitive but he needed to keep Alastor from jumping up and leaving, wanting to spend this time with both him and Molly simultaneously.

That one scene Alastor hadn't been expecting.   
It was a split second of a moan and before he knew it, that moan was cut off by Angel suddenly leaping into his lap, covering both his sight and ears. 

"My dear, what are you doing?"  
Alastor whispered to the other. 

Molly on the other hand, was trying not to giggle, pulling Fat Nuggets close to her and covering his eyes and little ears too.

Angel glanced behind him at the screen, seeing that the scene was still going before turning beck to Alastor, shaking his head and mouthing 'you don't wanna know' before turning his head back to the screen so he could watch and keep Alastor from seeing. 

The scene was a lot longer than he first expected, which in normal circumstances he would've appreciated, but with Alastor there, it was almost embarrassing.

Alastor sat still as the spider sat in his lap, reading his lips with a slight frown. Yes, his ears were sensitive, but there was no need for Angel to be grabbing them the way he was.   
Even so, Alastor could tell what his lover was trying to shield him from, and secretly did appreciate it. He also saw Angel's motive of 'If Alastor doesn't see the scene, he therefore won't leave'. 

"Has it ended?"   
Alastor finally asked, seeing Molly covering the pigs eyes from the corner of his vision, which only caused the deer to roll his eyes.

Angel shook his head, moving a finger up from one of his lower hands as if to tell him to wait a minute.   
As the small break took place, Angel almost sighed with relief and started to loosen his hold on the deer's ears.

In the supposed 'break', Alastor had a small frown on his face.   
"Angel, I really don't think-" however, he was suddenly cut off, getting a face full of fluff as his head was shoved into Angel's chest as the scene supposedly continued. 

Alastor appreciated the fact that Angel had oh so graciously shielded him from the movie's scene, however he was a little less overjoyed about being suddenly shoved into Angel's chest, despite how fluffy it had been, like a pillow. 

Finally, Angel allowed him to pull back, the deer reaching up to his fluffy ears, fixing them a little as the scene came to a close.

"Sorry-"  
Angel laughed a bit and gave an honest smile that said he was _actually_ sorry about his aggressive protection method.   
He stayed situated in the deer's lap a little bit longer to make sure there weren't anymore surprise sex scenes.   
As soon as he was sure Alastor was safe, the spider climbed off of him and patted his head before sitting back on the couch next to his sister.

Alastor simply nodded, a quiet thank you for Angel's actions. 

The few more moments that Angel's was sat in the deer's lap, Alastor didn't move, quite enjoying the company until Angel got up to move back beside his sister. 

Since the sex scene was over, Molly had settled Fat Nuggets back down comfortably again in her lap, uncovering the pigs eyes and ears once again.

If Angel knew that Alastor enjoyed having him there, he wouldn't have moved. He would've cuddled up with the Radio Demon and absorbed some more of the affection, but with Molly there, he wasn't sure if Alastor would've liked having his reputation slightly wrecked by letting someone see him all soft and cuddly.

While Alastor had enjoyed the affection while it had lasted, he didn't mind that Angel had pulled away either. Molly was in fact still here and yes, the Radio Demon as an overlord and the ruler of Hell did have his reputation to uphold. That wasn't to say he didn't trust Molly, she was just still a stranger in Alastor's eyes. He'd only met her once before for a few hours and while she was Angel's twin sister... she wasn't Angel. 

Alastor sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he continued to watch the movie.  
Throughout the rest of the movie, the twins sat quietly and watched, Fat Nuggets shifting between the two to sit on their laps. 

As soon as the movie was over, Molly immediately started clapping with the biggest smile.  
"Oh, that was fantastic! Humans have really improved with their films!"  
She beamed.

Angel nodded in agreement.  
"I ain't sorry about any of that. That was amazing."  
The spider then turned to Alastor with a wide grin.  
"What didja think, Al?"

The moment that the credits began to roll, Alastor sat up a little in his seat, slowly clapping just as Molly did.   
As Angel looked to him with that grin, Alastor only smiled wider, nodding.   
"Why yes, that was certainly quite the performance, haha! That gentleman Wade, why, his skills are exceptional! I truly hope to meet him one day and congratulate him for his much enjoyed entertainment. The body count must have been exceptionally large, haha!"

Angel raised a brow and blinked a few times and looked to his sister to see if she knew what to do.   
Molly only shrugged while keeping her wide smile.

Angel looked back to Alastor then, figuring there wouldn't be any harm in keeping his dream alive in meeting a fictional character. He didn't see them returning to the human world any time soon either, so really, who would it hurt?  
"Well, he can't die, so ya might be waitin' a while yet, babe."

Alastor paused a moment, static ringing out through the air as he realized his mistake, it ruffling up some disappointment.   
"Ah, yes, you might be right my dear."   
Alastor slowly nodded, thinking for a moment. 

"Why, then I suppose it gives us a perfect opportunity to head to the living world at some point! Or at least find the demons down here who he had so gracefully slaughtered in that fine picture show, yes!"

Molly perked up, completely disregarding the situation at hand.  
"Wait, you can go back?! I knew there were some demons down here that could but I didn't know you were one of 'em!"  
She seemed really excited about that, and naturally she wouldn't have known about Angel and Alastor's previous trips.

Alastor looked across to Angel with a small smirk in regards to Molly's words, simply nodding.   
"Ah yes, I do have my ways in accessing said living world. In case you're wondering, no, the humans haven't unfortunately improved."   
Alastor grinned, sitting forwards in his chair, uncrossing his legs.

Molly looked between the two of them, figuring that something had gone down between them due to the look Alastor was giving her brother. Her eyes narrowed.

"You two are keepin' me in the dark about somethin'."  
She stated her observation, looking at Angel now.  
"Don't hide shit from your sister, Tony."

Angel simply bit the inside of his cheek and gave her a smile that _screamed_ guilty.  
"I'm... not?"  
He then looked to Alastor for assistance.

Alastor watched in amusement at the exchange between the two spiders, his smile growing all the more.   
"Aha, my dear, we aren't hiding anything from you! We simply travelled up there a couple of times, had our fun and then came straight back!"   
He nodded, backing up his lover just a little.   
"Why, if we were planning on going again any time soon, then I would suggest you come with us, Molly!"

Molly's eyes widened.  
"Anthony, you didn't tell me you went back!!"  
She then lightly punched her brother's arm with a huff.  
"Why didn't ya tell me?!"  
She practically shrieked.

"Ow! Okay, I'm my defence, I didn't know if I was allowed to. So, calm down."  
Angel laughed a bit, moving over to sit on Alastor's lap again to stay safe from his sister's wrath.

"Well, still. You know damn well I can keep secrets. As for me joinin' you two next time, I'd love to! I wouldn't pass that up for anything!"

With Angel in his lap once again, Alastor got a little more comfortable, scooting back in his chair to give Angel more room.   
"Why, your brother didn't tell you that we went back, and twice? Haha, Angel, I wouldn't keep secrets from her if I were you."  
Alastor smirked, grinning widely as he looked to the other.

"TWICE?! Anthony Lorenzo Genovese if you weren't still recovering, I'd mangle you!"

Angel curled up in Alastor's lap, nervously laughing.  
"Al... Al save me. Please she's gunna hurt me. She's gunna hurt your Angel."

Patting Angel's head with nothing short of a shit eating grin, Alastor could only chuckle.   
"Why, I think that could be rather amusing, wouldn't you say?"   
He directed at Angel, seeing even Fat Nuggets scramble away out the room, snorting as he went.

"Alastor, sugar, hold him down."  
Molly stated rather calmly with a hint of something dangerous in her tone, standing from her spot on the couch.

Angel wrapped his upper set of arms around Alastor's neck, looking into his eyes.  
"No, Al, baby, please? I'll be a good boy, I promise. We can go on another spree and you'll remember how much ya love me. Right?"

Alastor's grin never faltered, his arms slowly wrapping around Angel.  
"Aha, I'm sorry my dear, but we're doing this because we love you."   
Looking over Angel's shoulder, Alastor gave Molly a menacing nod.   
"Good spiders don't lie to their sisters~"

Angel's eyes widened, looking between the two. This was how he knew he was screwed.   
As much as he loved the tone Alastor had just used, the arachnid's left leg twitched but he wasn't in the mood for any of that with his sister around, _especially_ when she was about to beat him up.

"No... please god no!"  
The male spider started trying to wiggle his way out of Alastor's grasp.

Molly drew closer, grinning as she began cracking her knuckles as she started giggling.   
Alastor could only chuckle, managing to hold Angel with ease as Molly came closer, the sound of her cracking knuckles echoing throughout the room.  
However, she stopped when Fat Nuggets came running back into the room, stopping in between the two spiders and gave a defensive snort at the female, stomping its hooves.

All was going well, until Fat Nuggets came running into the room, suddenly crashing the party. 

Alastor just frowned, loosening his grip on Angel as Molly stopped in her tracks, seeing the little pigs objection.

Angel let out a sigh of relief, thinking he was safe.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Molly. She never really intended to _hurt_ her brother, simply torture and embarrass him a bit. 

"Don't worry, pepite, I'm not going to hurt him."  
She stated, the pig hesitantly standing down.

With that, she lunged forwards and dug her fingers into Angel's sides just under his second set of arms, causing him to jolt and literally snort and squealed before falling out of Alastor's lap and to the floor. 

Molly smirked and grabbed her brother, dragging him to the middle of the room and pinned him down before aggressively tickling his sides.

"Molly stop! This isn't fair!!"  
He snorted and laughed uncontrollably.

"It is too! You kept something important from me, Tony! Suffer!!!"

Alastor watched, mainly in confusion more than anything, as Angel was easily taken down by his sister, falling to the ground after she supposedly dug her fingers into his side. 

Once in the middle of the room, it was an odd form of torture, Alastor would admit- tickling had hardly been something that he thought someone like Angel would fall victim to easily. Not to mention the snorting in between the howls of laughter. The Radio Demon couldn't help but smile even more.

Angel kicked and squirmed under his sister, tears filling his eyes.  
"Molly stop! I'm sorry!! I p-promise- AH HA!! I promise I won't hide anything from you again!!"  
He pleaded as Fat Nuggets trotted over and sat to watch Angel 'suffer'.

Molly grinned and stopped shortly after.  
"You better not or next time I'm gunna put a bullet in your damn foot!"  
She then got off of her brother and brushed herself off, having enjoyed those few moments. She turned to Alastor then and smiled sweetly.  
"Well, that was fun!"

Angel, on the other hand, stayed on the floor, trying to catch his breath.   
Fat Nuggets crawled up on top of the spider and sat on his stomach with a snort, looking over at the other two in the room.

Alastor could only nod in agreement, that smug smirk of his staying plastered upon his face as he watched Angel 'suffering', catching his breath on the floor once Molly had mercifully let up. 

"Haha, who knew that the almighty Angel Dust could cave in to the torturous act of tickling, so easily."   
Alastor continued to laugh, once again crossing his legs.

Molly giggled with a nod.  
"Oh, he used to be _really_ ticklish. I guess it never changed!"  
She seemed to be quite pleased about that.

Angel pointed at the other two demons as he pulled himself to sit up, moving the pig to sit in his lap.  
"I really hate you both..."  
He huffed, glaring specifically at Molly, who just gave a faux pout.

Alastor huffed a small laugh at that, shooting Angel a small smirk as the male spider sat up, the pig moving to his lap.   
"Oh yes, I'm sure you _really do_ hate us."   
The deer rolled his eyes, still smirking a little. That picture show really had put him in high spirits.

Angel stayed on the floor, moving his attention to the pig as he mockingly muttered under his breath.  
He was starting to feel himself become weak with exhaustion again due to the attack he'd just undergone, but he was determined to stay awake while his sister was there.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the moment of silence.

"Excuse me, gents!"  
Molly hummed as she stood from the couch and made her way into the dining room, kicking Angel's foot and muttered 'asshole' on her way past.

Angel replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

Alastor then stood from his seat and stepped over to Angel, offering him a hand up, knowing that he still wasn't in his most healthy state.   
"You should get some rest, my dear. You look exhausted."

The spider looked up at the deer for a moment or two before accepting the help up. He held Fat Nuggets in his lower set of arms as he stood.

"Not 'till she goes home. I don't wanna send her home so soon."  
He replied, bringing his upper set of arms around Alastor's neck now.

Alastor just nodded, understanding that Angel wanted to make up for lost time with Molly- that made sense of course.   
"Alright... but when she leaves, I must insist you rest, hm?"   
With Angels arms around his neck, Alastor placed his hands gently to the spider's slender hips, smiling warmly towards him.

Angel smiled a bit and gave a shrug.  
"We'll see. Ya might have a fight on your hands."  
He stated, leaning forwards to place a kiss to Alastor's cheek just as Molly came back in.

"Sorry Tony, that was Daddy. He needs me home."  
She sighed, moving closer to the two gentlemen with her arms open to take the pig.

Alastor chuckled softly, about to press a kiss of his own to Angel's cheek, however stopped upon seeing Molly walk back into the room. Slowly, Alastor stepped away as Angel released his hold on him, listening silently to Molly's words. 

Angel looked to his sister, a frown finding a home on his face.  
"Well that sucks. But, I guess we can see each other again soon. I'll keep ya updated on when we can go out."  
He replied, handing the pig over after releasing the Radio Demon and took his phone out of his pocket, sending a text to Travis for Molly's pickup.

"Well my dear, we have both enjoyed your company this fine afternoon!"   
Alastor grinned, his usual smile pushing up his cheeks.   
"It's a shame to see you go so early, however we understand."

Molly returned their smiles, taking Fat Nuggets into her arms.

"I can't wait to do this again. It was lots of fun."  
She stated.

Wishing the female spider well, soon Molly had left, Fat Nuggets a little reluctant to leave Angel again, however he'd manage for another week or so.

Angel did feel a bit pained at have to let his pig go again and seeing how upset it was to have to leave again, but he was feeling quite tired after all of the excitement.

Once Molly had gone, leaving Alastor and Angel alone, the deer turned to the spider. 

The arachnid stretched his arms out with a yawn.  
"Well, ya wanna watch another movie with me and just relax?"

"Hmm."   
He hummed in response to Angel's questioning. Alastor did have some things to do, however supposed that relaxing for a little while longer wouldn't hurt. And besides, he had insisted that Angel get some rest.   
"Alright my dear, but so long as you get some rest."   
He nodded, walking over from the door back into the lounge.

With a nod, Angel moved back over to his laptop and put on a new movie. One that wasn't at all violent, but was loosely based around his own era.

Alastor wasn't really too bothered about the movie Angel had put on, the volume on low. 

"I promise I'll try."  
He replied as Alastor eventually sat back down. Closing the lid again, the arachnid made his way over to the deer and sat in his lap as he did earlier, curling up a bit as he put his head on the Radio Demon's shoulder.

As he sat back down, the deer wasn't surprised to find Angel crawling into his lap, head resting against his shoulder. 

"I must admit, watching that picture show with you and Molly was rather enjoyable."   
Alastor finally spoke, his otherwise menacing grin toned down a little now that it was just Angel and him.   
"Oh, that reminds me... there was one thing I wanted to ask you about- sort of."

Angel's tired eyes stayed on the screen, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth at Alastor's confession, however his attention moved towards the deer fully as he added on.  
"Well, I dunno if I'll have the answer, but I'll try to come up with somethin' to satisfy your need for information."  
Angel stated, trying to sound at least somewhat smart.

Alastor huffed a small laugh at Angel's words, hearing the tiredness in his tone.   
"Earlier, when I was searching for your laptop, I unfortunately stumbled across some rather... _disturbing_ items in one of your drawers."   
Alastor began, presuming that Angel knew what he was talking about.   
"I was simply wondering when you would be disposing of such items?"

The arachnid's expression became mildly confused as he started looking off into space, trying to figure out what exactly it was he was talking about. His tired mind really had to work it out step by step.

What items would Alastor find disturbing and make him uncomfortable to the point he wouldn't directly say what they were?   
It definitely couldn't have been his guns. He'd seen those before and even if he hadn't, he was pretty sure he wouldn't give a shit about them.   
He didn't have anymore pills of any kind, but Alastor would've said pills or drugs rather than 'items'.

Then it hit him.

"Ohhhhhh shit, right. I actually don't plan on gettin' rid of 'em, honestly."  
He stated, turning his attention back to the screen.  
"One was really expensive and practically one of a kind so there's no way that one's leavin'."

Alastor's eyes narrowed a little at Angel's response, knowing deep down that there was no way he was going to get Angel to part with his 'toys'. 

"Why, I don't understand why you need the comforts of silicone and plastic in the first place. Foul objects if you ask me."

"Would ya rather me go whore myself out again? I don't see you gettin' it up without blood bein' spilled and, as much as I'd love to, we can't just go out any day of the week and murder with me bein' this weak."  
Angel explained.

Alastor was silent as Angel explained, and by the end of the explanation he didn't really know what to say. The spider was right.   
"Well, do as you must I suppose..."   
He trailed off, still not all that happy.

"I mean, ya didn't even know about 'em until now, right? They ain't doin' any harm to anyone. I keep 'em clean and out of the way, plus I haven't used 'em since I was still workin' at Mazie's. I keep 'em just in case."  
He added, glancing at the deer for a moment before cuddling closer to him.

Alastor supposed he couldn't argue too much with that. Angel had a point, and it wasn't really hurting anyone. 

"Fine."   
The deer sighed, slowly beginning to relax in his chair, the movie playing in the background completely disregarded. 

As Angel cuddled closer, Alastor moved his arms to wrap around the other, gently embracing him back.

The spider couldn't help but smirk, closing his eyes as he patted Alastor's chest.  
"Don't get jealous of 'em. They're never gunna be better than you."  
Angel stated softly under his breath before moving to bury his face in the deer's neck, letting out a small breath.   
It was clear he didn't care about the movie anymore. Being held and surrounded by his lover was his main focus as he began to very slowly slip into sleep.

Alastor gave a small laugh at that, his smile widening only slightly at his lover's words. They were sweet, even if the subject topic wasn't exactly. 

Letting Angel cuddle closer to his body, soon enough Alastor found his own eyes closing too, static dying down as he too began to fall asleep, holding Angel.


	23. Family Reunion

Over the next week, Alastor made sure to still watch out for Angel during the final stages of his recovery. The spider was looking more and more like himself every day, and Alastor couldn't have been more relieved- not that he said that out loud, but he was sure that his actions conveyed that enough. **  
**

Angel had started to gain his strength back gradually and both he and Alastor spent as much of their free time in each other's arms; or at least in each other's presence, making up for the lost time.

Of course there were times that he wasn't able to handle food, but that was mainly because he didn't pace himself and ate too much too quickly.  
The spider had stopped shedding and was becoming his usual fluffy self again. It wasn't quite the same, but he was looking much better than he did.

He called Molly with the update he was sure she was waiting for. They were going to go for their girls night out that night seeing as Angel was able to hold himself up and get himself up and down the stairs with ease.

"You're sure ya don't wanna come with us? Ya might have fun."  
Angel asked Alastor as he got himself ready for the journey to his sisters abode.  
Molly confirmed that they'd get ready there, seeing as Henroin and Arackniss weren't going to be there and she had gotten an outfit for him to wear.

Alastor stood in the doorway of Angel's room as the spider got ready to hang out with his sister for a 'girls night' as he had put it. With Angel not having a mattress still, he'd been staying with Alastor in his bed for the past week now that he'd stopped shedding.

"Oh, I'm quite sure that I do not want to join you two."   
Alastor pressed, knowing that it was a night for Molly and Angel to be together.   
"You can tell me all about your fun when you return home."

Angel looked to the deer, giving a bit of a shrug. He wasn't going to force him to come along if he had other things to get to.  
"If ya say so."

A small bit of fear had managed to creep its way to the back of his mind. One that bugged him that without Alastor with him, something bad might happen. He didn't know what, but Charlie was still out there with whatever plans she had, as well as Valentino.   
He wasn't going to bring these worries of his up though, knowing that he'd make it out okay as long as he stayed aware of his surroundings and didn't let himself get too out of hand.

"Yes, I'm sure Molly and you will have a swell time!"   
Alastor chuckled, observing the other.   
"The both of you are perfectly capable demons, and I know your sister will look after you."

There was perhaps... _another_ reason why Alastor didn't want to join the spider twins. However, that reason was still undecided. Regardless, Alastor did have some things he wanted to get complete.

"At least take me to her place? I don't think me walkin' there by myself is exactly the smartest idea."  
The arachnid stated as he finished fixing his hair and turned to Alastor.  
"I asked Travis but he's got other plans I don't wanna take him away from."  
He added now as he walked towards the deer, wrapping his upper set of arms around his partner's neck while the lower set situated on his hips.

Alastor stayed where he was in the doorway of Angel's room, even as slender arms wrapped around his neck, some resting upon his hips.   
Now that he thought about it, walking Angel over to Molly's home did fit in rather well. It certainly made things easier for the Radio Demon.

"Why yes, I think that would be an excellent idea! Hell can be rather rabid at times. Best not to take that risk, haha!"

Angel couldn't help but smile, tilting his head to the right ever so slightly.  
"I knew I could count on ya!"  
With that, he quickly pecked his lovers lips and unwrapped his arms from him before moving past to make his way down to the main floor as he hummed a little tune.

Alastor smiled a little at the peck to the lips as he was let go, cheerfully following behind Angel as they made their way down the stairs.   
"And Molly is alright with us coming over to her home to pick her up, yes?"   
Alastor asked, snapping his fingers as his usual jacket appeared upon his shoulders.

"Oh, we're gunna get ready there then head out. She's got somethin' she wants me to wear. You can just drop me off and go your own way."  
The spider replied, looking back at the deer as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and towards the door, a skip in his step.

Nodding at the spider's words, Alastor turned towards the door as well, it opening wide for them.  
"Very well. I shall drop you off and then be on my way."

Once outside, the door closing behind them, Alastor held out his arm for Angel.   
"Do you perhaps know which direction we are going to get to your sisters house?"

The arachnid inhaled deeply with a smile, this being the first time he actually left the house since who knows how long. Probably Mazie's, but who was to say for sure.

"790 Gangs Way."  
Angel recited as he took the Radio Demon's arm before making their way towards the city.

With a nod of understanding, Alastor turned in the direction he knew Molly's house now to be, and continued on.

"Why, it must be nice to be getting some air, hm?"   
Alastor asked as they walked along, arm in arm.

Angel kept his smile as he looked around.   
"Not sayin' I don't like your house, but yeah. It's really nice to get out."  
He replied, moving his focus to the Radio Demon then.

"Yes, I know what you mean."   
Alastor continued, the brighter lights of the center of the pentagram coming into view now.   
"How do you plan to return home after your time with Molly?"  
Alastor thought he'd ask. He doubted that his business he needed to attend wouldn't take too long, but it was better to know what time Angel would be returning.

"I'll probably walk Molls home and then hitch a ride. Travis should be done by then so it shouldn't be too big a deal."  
The spider explained.

He wasn't aware of the things Alastor had planned to do while he was out, nor did anything out of the ordinary cross his mind. Of course, he only thought it was another soul to collect or something like that.

Alastor's plans weren't too sinister this time around, and he didn't plan to stick around long where he was going- he definitely didn't want to stay long at all now that he thought about it.

"Alright my dear. Well, I wish Molly and you well this fine evening!"

Angel grinned.  
"I'm sure we'll have a good time. And hopefully yours goes well too."  
Now that he thought about it, this was the first time they would really apart from each other for an extended period of time.   
It was a bit of a milestone, as some would say.  
No, it wasn't going to be more than a few hours, but it was still the longest yet since Alastor found him cowering in the closet all that time ago.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I will have a great time."   
There was the mildest hint of sarcasm in his tone, something that you would only notice if you were really listening. 

Angel did notice the bit of sarcasm, but didn't think anything of it. He figured it was something mundane that he was planning to do or something along those lines.

From there, the two continued to walk toward the center of the North side of the pentagram, the streets getting a little unruly at one point, but nothing too bad. And soon enough, the both of them had pretty much arrived at the place Molly called home.

Upon reaching the house, Angel made sure to double check to make sure it was the right one. It wasn't what he was expecting, the home being pretty gloomy, but he supposed that was to be expected if Henroin and Arackniss resided there too.  
The spider walked up to the front door hesitantly, raising a fist to knock, glancing at Alastor for a second before taking the action and let go of his arm.

There was movement from inside, Angel assuming to be Molly, that is until the door opened.   
A grey spider demon that stood just a bit shorter than Alastor stood in the door way, nothing but a displeased scowl on his face.

Angel was expecting his sister, but his eyes having not met her, his gaze trailed down. The already small smile on his face became forced. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door slamming shut again.  
After a few blinks, Angel turned to the Radio Demon.  
"So, back home then?"

Alastor had planned to leave Angel at the house as soon as he was taken in by Molly, however when a demon that certainly was not Molly answered the door, Alastor raised a brow.

They were a spider demon, although Alastor didn't get a good look at them due to the sudden door that slammed shut in their faces.

"Why, how pleasant!"  
There was no other explanation- that was a family member of Angels, most probably his father.   
Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Alastor simply snapped his fingers, the door to the home slamming back open again. 

"Al, wait!"  
Angel's eyes widened as he tried to stop Alastor by pulling him back but that clearly didn't work.

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion!"   
Alastor called out, gesturing for Angel to go in.

Just as the door was forcefully opened, Molly was about to give her father shit for doing what he just did, their brother, a darker grey; almost black spider, trailing close behind.

Molly beamed towards the now open door.  
"Tony! So glad you could make it!"

Angel just kind of stood there, looking lost and almost scared as ever with his arm around Alastor's tightly, all eyes darting between him and the Radio Demon now.

Alastor didn't say anything, he could feel Angel tensing up and quickly decided that he would stay by his side until things were cleared up- hoping that nothing would turn ugly. Alastor could sense that Angel was frightened, and he didn't didn't want that. The Radio Demon was aware of Angel's current relationship with his father and brother, and he just wanted to clarify that nothing bad was going to happen right now.

"Why, hello Molly! What a fine evening for a night out this is!"   
Alastor continued, seeing as Angel seemed to be quite frozen right now.   
"I know Angel here is quite excited for it!"

Henroin's eyes narrowed.  
"Frank, grab your shit. We're goin' out. Suddenly reeks of whore 'round here."  
With that muttered, the two men of the house left the twins and Radio Demon to their little reunion of sorts.

Alastor's radio static volume slowly began to increase at the comment made by Angel's own father, something that really irked the deer to no end.

Molly huffed and rolled her eyes, making her way over to her guests.  
"Don't you mind them, Tony. You're always welcome here no matter what they say."  
She held her hands out for Angel and smiled at Alastor.  
"Thank you for bringin' him over and stayin' a bit longer. I'm sure you're a busy man with things to get to."

Angel just clung to Alastor a bit tighter as Molly took his free arms and tried pulling him inside of the house.  
"C'mon, Tony. They're not gunna hurtcha."

Looking across to Angel once the other two male spiders left the room, Alastor slowly pulled his arm away from where Angel clung to him, instead taking his hand.   
"My dear, you do not have anything to worry about. I know Molly would never let anything happen to you."   
Smile softening a little, Alastor took a small breath, doing something he never thought he'd do in front of Molly- or _anybody_ , for that matter.   
Leaning across slightly, Alastor pressed the tiniest of kisses to Angel's cheek, a comfort of some sort, he hoped.

Angel gave a small nod at Alastor's comforting words. He was right. Molly had complete control of their Dad, thus having full control over their brother as well. The small kiss did help him become less tense as well.

Molly didn't make a big deal at the small gesture on Alastor's part, not wanting to break that small moment between them.  
"C'mon, Anthony. Our baby's waitin' upstairs."

Just as Angel took his sisters hands, the two men entered the area again, firearms in hands as they pushed past the three in the doorway. Frank gave his brother a glare but didn't say anything before they parted.

Alastor said nothing as Henroin and Arackniss pushed past all three of them, firearms in hand. At least they were leaving the house.

Angel looked to Alastor as he slowly let go of him.  
"If I'm not back tonight, kill those two for me. Make it slow and painful."  
He whispered before being pulled inside.

Slowly letting go of Angel's hand, Alastor took a small step back, smile widening again as he listened to the arachnid's completely serious words.   
"Oh, do not worry. If they so much as lay a finger on you, you can be sure I will be making Jambalaya in the morning! I shall say goodbye, Angel."

Angel let go of his sister quickly and wrapped his arms around the deer before he could turn and take his leave.  
"Thank you, baby."  
He muttered before pulling away and pecked his lips.

Brow raising, Alastor's face once again softened a little, malignant grin fading once the spider pecked his lips, the Radio Demon completely forgetting that Molly was there for a moment before she spoke.

"Okay okay, you two can make babies or whatever later. Right now, we gotta get dressed, Tony!"  
Molly stated, pulling her brother off of Alastor.  
"Bye Al, have a good night, promise he'll be returned without a scratch!"  
She added quickly, waving to him as she started to close the door.

Clearing his throat, Alastor nodded, fixing his jacket before turning away from the door. "Goodbye!"   
He called, the door soon closing.

"I love you!"  
Angel called just before the door shut.

Alastor was about to say it back, however once the door closed, there was no point in it. So he simply began to walk away, in the direction of the building this business would be taken care of at.  
The building, one that towered above many other buildings down in Hell, could already be seen from a distance, Alastor sighing to himself, static crackling, as he pressed on. Hopefully this would be quick.

"You two are just the damn cutest. Now c'mon! We got stuff to do!"  
Molly grinned, pulling her brother up the stairs.

Even with their Father and brother gone, Angel felt incredibly out of place. If he didn't have the run in with them at all, it might have been a slightly different story, being able to tell himself that this was just Molly's place and possibly believing it.

Molly quickly dashed up the stairs, still pulling her brother along, glancing over her shoulder at him with a warm smile.

"Come on! There isn't a minute to lose! I've got something special for you."   
She explained, leading him to her room, pushing the door open for him to go in.

Angel gave a sheepish smile in return as he was brought up the stairs.

Inside the rather pink decorated room, Fat Nuggets lay curled up on Molly bed, snoring softly, a pink blanket half covering him.

"Oh yeah! Nugs is a little tired, we went out for walks earlier."

Her room was very welcoming compared to the rest of the house, Fat Nuggets catching his eye almost immediately.

"Good to see he's been well taken care of here."  
Angel smiled, stepping onto the room fully and walked over to the animal, lightly petting its head. Fat Nuggets, even in sleep, seemed to sense that Angel was there, instinctively snuggling up to his owners hand, still snoring away.

"So, whatcha got for me? Ya got my attention."

"Alright, close your eyes Tony, you're gunna love this!"  
Stepping towards her closet, Molly had to dig around a bit through the mess, she wasn't exactly the tidiest of people when it came to storing all her clothes, but eventually she found what she'd bought for her brother the other day.

Angel did as he was told and covered his eyes with his upper set of hands.

"Okay, open!"

The spider brother opened them again. His sister holding a black sparkly minidress in her hands.

"Holy shit, Molls!"  
Angel grinned, moving closer to his sister with his hands outreached to accept the article of clothing.  
"It's amazing! You really didn't have to get somethin' so stunning, but I love it more than words can describe."  
He kissed Molly on the cheek as he carefully picked the dress up from his sisters hands.

Molly's smile only widened all the more, the female spider clapping her hands together as her brother took the dress, seeming to like it.

"Oh, it's really nothin'. There were so many beautiful dresses to chose from in that store, it took me a whole hour to pick! But I got a similar matching one too."  
Moving back over to the closet and digging around once again, Molly pulled out another sparkly dress in a similar style to Angel's, however this was a lighter grey colour.  
"We're gonna look like such dolls tonight."

Angel gave a small chuckle, examining the fabric of the dress for a few moments.  
"You always look like a doll though!"  
He replied with a grin, nudging his sister lightly.

Chuckling as she sat down on the side of her bed, laying the dress out, Molly nodded, slipping her headband off of her head, hair poofing out at the top a bit.  
"Yeah, I know I do. But we're twins, so if _I_ look like a doll, then _you_ absolutely look like one too."

"Anyways, we should get changed and get all gussied up. I got a great place in mind for us to head to."  
The brother chuckled lightly.

The sister seemed to perk up with the mention of a place for them to go.   
"Can I know? Or is it a surprise?"

"It's a surprise, but my hint to you is that it's top notch and one of the best places in the city."  
He grinned with a wink, setting his dress next to hers and started removing his top.  
His shoulder was now healed, yet left an obvious scar. The one on his thigh wasn't nearly as bad, but it was still definitely there.  
Angel fixed his chest fluff a bit before grabbing the dress and slipped it on with ease, seeing no issue with changing in front of his sister.

Molly too began to change, not caring that her brother was changing in the room either, they were close after all.

"Yeesh, happened there?!"   
Molly called, chucking her shirt to the floor as she pointed to the scar on Angel's shoulder.   
"Looks like that was pretty bad, huh?"

With all the movement in the room, Fat Nuggets slowly started to wake up, snorting softly at the sight of Angel.

Angel looked to his shoulder before shrugging.  
"Got shot at Mazie's during that whole thing and Al kinda did somethin'- that I asked for, don't worry- and it just made it worse."

Angel knew that adding that one bit was very much necessary, glancing to Fat Nuggets with a soft smile as he smoothed his dress out and zipped up the zipper located on the side and adjusted the thick straps of the the garment.

"Hey baby."  
He hummed to the pig, moving closer to sit on the edge of the bed. Fat Nuggets quickly cuddling up to the male spider.

Molly frowned a little, about to speak up about Angel saying that Alastor did something, however paused upon her brother clarifying that it was requested. And at that, she snorted a laugh, patting her brother on the shoulder.   
"Hah, I'm not even going to ask."   
She giggled, zipping up her own dress.

Now that Fat Nuggets was awake, he took full advantage of the fact that Angel was here, cuddling up to him happily, snorting in glee.

"Yeah, probably best ya don't."  
Angel laughed softly, petting the pig and holding it close.

His shoulder didn't wasn't tender or sore anymore, so the contact didn't bother him. The thick straps covered it up nicely.

Smiling to herself, Molly looked down at the pig.   
"Y'know, you and Al are just the cutest together. An unlikely but well matched pair if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, I'm just... real happy to have him. You know damn well."  
Angel couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was to have had Alastor. The slim chance that they'd met turned out to have the biggest impact on his afterlife and, damn, did he ever love that man. And he was glad Molly approved of the relationship.   
No, it wasn't something anyone could imagine happening in the history of ever, but it was probably the greatest thing to happen to him since his last meaningful relationship.

"We should should probably pack some heat, just to be on the safe side. I know there's a few fuckers out for my head."  
He stated.  
"Dad lets ya have guns, right? I didn't think to bring mine."

Molly continued to laugh, raising a brow as Angel mentioned firearms.  
"Pff, do I? Sugar, I have more shit stashed than Daddy knows and has _himself_. You know what I'm like!"

He should've seen that coming. Molly was always good at hiding things whether it were physical, material items or just simply secrets.

"Well, let's load up and head out! We got a fun filled night ahead of us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't follow twitter nor are in the Discord server, it has been calculated that the final chapter/epilogue to this book will be posted either March 17th or March 21st, depending on how nice we feel. Either way you'll be left hanging until April 1st (no, it is not a joke) when the third book will be published.  
> The third book is called The Rise and Fall, so make sure you keep a look out for that on April 1st!  
> Thanks y'all!


	24. The Party Begins

Smirking a little at her brother's words, Molly nodded, quickly standing and moving back over to her closet.  
"I haven't used 'em in a while, so they're right at the back."   
She began, eventually pulling out an array of ammunition, guns, grenades- all sorts.  
"Alright Tony, you take your pick! I'm gonna touch up my makeup."

Moving over to the bathroom that connected to her room, Molly began to touch up her face where needed. Fat Nuggets hopped down off the bed and followed the female spider.

Angel gave a nod and stood from where he sat and looked over his options. Seeing as they hadn't been used in a while, he started making sure that the guns were in proper condition and wouldn't jam. Not that he didn't trust his sister to take care of them, he just wanted to be safe.

Humming to himself, he packed a pistol in each of his boots, ammunition cartridges in the top of his dress and in his chest fluff.  
When he was satisfied with his load up, Angel started checking over the other weapons so Molly would have a safe selection no matter what she decided to take along.

Molly took her time in dolling herself up again, making sure her hair and makeup, to match her dress, was done perfectly. Fat Nuggets, as he followed Molly into her bathroom, was placed up onto the counter with all the spider's makeup, sitting still and snorting softly as Molly would ask the pig questions.

"Hey Tony, you want me to do your makeup?"   
She called from the bathroom, putting on some dark red colored lipstick.  
"I got some new stuff I think would look great on you!"

With a few more clicks, Angel set a gun back down before making his way to the en-suite with a grin.  
"I'd love that! Make me as gorgeous as you, Molls!"  
He beamed, moving to sit on the closed lid of the toilet as he started to fix his hair.

This was something he missed greatly. They would do this sort of thing all the time back when they were alive. Of course they wouldn't have gone out in public with Angel looking like this bacl then, which made the whole situation even better.  
This was exactly what he needed, especially after everything that had happened.

Pursing her lips together, making sure her lipstick was perfect, Molly spun around to take a look at her brother, who sat down close to her.  
"Oh stop it you! You're just as gorgeous as me already!"   
She laughed, playfully batting Angel's arm.  
"Now, let's get ya all dolled up!"

Molly remembered the times like these very well, some of the best moments of her life. Although Angel wasn't allowed out wearing full faces of makeup and the most elegant of dresses, that didn't mean Molly and Angel didn't have any fun. They was _always_ fun.

Angel was really excited. The night he had planned for them at this particular club was, indeed, one of the best- if not _the_ best.

The male spider twin picked Fat Nuggets up off of the counter and set the pig on his lap while Molly worked her magic. The pig gave a snort and cuddled into Angel happily, taking in his presence as much as it possibly could.

Molly too was ecstatic for their little girls night out. Whatever place Angel had planned for them to go, Molly had a feeling it was going to be amazing. She, herself, was practically buzzing already.

It didn't take her long at all to work her magic upon Angel's face, using matching colors as she'd used on herself so that the two of them really looked like an entire package. 

"Just remember Tony, many guys will be askin' for ya, but ya already got a hunk of a man back at home~"   
She sang out with a grin, taking a step back to admire her work on her brother.  
"I, on the other hand, haha, I'm sure I can get us some free drinks with my ways."

Angel couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit and smirked.  
"Is that a challenge? I betcha anything I can get more drinks than you just by sayin' five little words and nothin' more. I wouldn't dream of goin' behind Al's back anyways."  
He stated, standing when he was sure Molly was finished and looked into the mirror to admire her work as well.  
"Damn, that's some fuckin' good shit right there!"  
Angel beamed, giving a nod of approval as he fixed his hair a little more.

Smirking back as she shook her head with a few tuts, Molly sighed.   
"Oh dear brother, _five words?_ You must be gettin' a little rusty, huh? Of course it's a challenge. I expect nothin' less from ya."

Walking back over to the end of the counter, she dug around in one of her bags for a moment before pulling out a black headband to hold her mass of hair back out of her face.

Angel chuckled, following his sister out and set the pig on the bed. He knew he'd just have to walk into any place and he'd get royal treatment. He just didn't want to make Molly feel insignificant.

"Well, I'm ready if you are. I already talked to Nugs earlier and he knows that we're goin' out for a little bit. He's just gonna he sleeping, aren't ya, my little petite!"   
Leaning over to look at the little pig, Molly cooed at him, booping his little snout, the pig snorting in response.

Fat Nuggets, once he was placed back on the bed, snorted his goodbyes to both of the spiders and settled down against the pillows, curling up slightly.

"You'll come home soon, don't worry, baby boy."  
He hummed, giving the pig another small pat.  
"Let's get goin'. I've been ready for this since the day I died!"  
Angel exclaimed, walking towards the door.

"Y'know, I'd probably take a shit on the dining room table if you didn't live here."  
He stated casually, patting himself down to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

With Angel walking towards the door, Molly moved over to collect some firearms for herself, shoving some into her handbag and a few on her.

"Oh my god- The worst part about that is that I know you're totally serious."   
Molly laughed, following after her brother as he began to leave her room and back through the house.

"I think Daddy was just a lil shocked to see you, that's all. I know that I didn't tell him you were comin' over or anythin' and I thought he and Frankie would have left by the time you got here."  
She stated, leading Angel back towards the stairs.

Angel followed his twin back down the stairs, taking note of the bit of house he'd been able to see.  
"No harm done, Molls. Just put me off a bit."  
He shrugged, reaching for the front door and opened it for his sister to leave first and followed her out, closing the door behind him.

Angel then offered his arm to Molly and nodded to the left.  
"This way."

Molly, after making sure that the door was locked properly behind them, gladly took her brothers arm with a small giggle of excitement, not being able to contain herself.

"Oh this is gunna be so good! Just the two of us havin' a great time just like the good ol' days, huh?"   
She smiled, following her brother as he led them towards this mystery place.

The twins made their way, Angel's confidence having been boosted by a million percent with how he felt in the dress and makeup his sister put him in.   
With the biggest grin, he looked at Molly.  
"This is going to be really great! The proper reunion we deserve!"

Molly could tell by the way her brother held his head up high, that he was feeling confident- something that she was very happy to see.  
"Oh absolutely! We'll definitely have to do this again some time, it's already so fun. I can't wait, I really can't."   
She smiled softly as they continued to walk along.

Angel guided his sister through the city with a skip in his step. Nothing could bring him down at this point in time. It could only get better from here if anything.

"Next time we can invite your friends if you want. I know ya mentioned them wantin' to meet me before."  
Angel added as they weaved through the streets, his excitement only growing as they drew closer to their surprise destination.

Molly perked up at that idea, chuckling softly.   
"That would be really sweet, they'd love it. Hey- do you think Al would be up for this sorta thing? Or is it not really his scene?"  
She thought he'd ask, wanting to include the Radio Demon as well if she could, Molly was like that- including everyone where possible.

Angel raised a brow at the mention of his lover.  
"I invited him out with us but he said he had somethin' else to get to. Probably another soul to collect or somethin'. He might join us next time though."

He wasn't sure if Alastor would enjoy this sort of stuff though. From what he saw while he worked at the strip club, he didn't seem to be one for the music or atmosphere. Either way, he made sure Alastor knew that he was more than welcome to join them anytime he wanted.

"Ah that sucks. Maybe next time he can tag along."   
Molly nodded, suddenly stopping in her tracks upon seeing the bright neon sign, a place that practically everyone down in Hell knew, but very few could say they'd actually been there.   
Sinners-X.

Molly stopped and gasped, her arm on her brother tightening as she looked to him with a smile as bright as anything.   
"Is that the place?!!"

Angel couldn't help but grin at Molly's excitement, stopping as she did.  
"Nope, we're going to the dumpster in the alley next to it."   
He replied sarcastically.  
"Yes, this is the place!"  
He laughed a bit, pulling his sister along to the doors, bypassing all of the waiting demons.   
He simply looked at the bouncer and adjusted his chest fluff, the hefty and muscular man raised a brow and pushed the door open for the spider twins.

Molly looked around in awe as they were let in, flashing the bouncer a small wink as they walked into the building, the thudding of music echoing even in the pit of her stomach.

Angel brought Molly inside, black lights lined the dark hallway, causing their bright colors to pop and glow along with the paint and probable blood splatters on the walls. The sound of music could be heard as they got closer to the main room.

Another bouncer opened the second set of doors for them, booming music and flashing lights welcomed them immediately, the twins being hit with the booming music and the loud chatter as well as bright fluorescent lights and everything else you could imagine. 

"Alright Tony, lets do this!"   
Molly called, trying to be heard over the music.

Angel grinned, seeing dancers on platforms and in caged in areas, which he could fully understand.   
Many demons were very touchy and in a place like this, dancers need to be well protected.   
Said dancers had fluorescent paint on them, some women, some men.  
There was a bar to the right and booths to the left. Angel had come here a few times in the past for Valentino's business as his personal arm candy.

"This ain't where we're stoppin'. C'mon!"  
He called over the music as he started making his way to the back of the club. He knew that this was the main room where the common folk would hang out and have their fun. He was after a more VIP experience, and he knew exactly where to go for that.

Molly looked around in awe at the interior of the place, all the demons around and all the pretty colors and lights.   
She was about to point over to the bar, however paused once Angel told her they were moving further into the building. It had been such a long time since she'd been out somewhere this nice. 

"Ooh, fancy~"   
She laughed, heels tapping against the flooring as they made their way into what seemed to be a VIP area.   
There was a small set of steps that went down even further, followed by yet another bouncer just in front of another set of doors.

As the arachnids approached the second set of doors, the bouncer gave them a once over with a raised brow.

Angel's mismatched eyes narrowed to him but kept his smile.   
It took the bouncer a moment to decide before going along with it and letting the two spiders through.

Angel flashed him a smile before heading into another hallway much like the one they entered from but with an elevator at the end. 

As the bouncer graciously decided to let them past, Molly blew a kiss of thanks at him, swaying her hips with a small laugh as she followed her brother into the elevator.

Stepping to the small room, Angel pressed the button and the doors closed them in, taking them up.  
"So, whatcha think so far?"

"Well, I think there's a whole load 'o doors here, but overall I'm just happy to be here with you!"   
She smiled, eyes trailing over to the little number on the door panel that was going up with every floor.

"Yeah, they gotta keep the middle class away from the upper class. But I'm glad we could do this."  
Angel replied with a small chuckle, glancing at his sister.

As the doors opened, there was yet another hallway.   
The twins made their way down and to the doors at the end, the bouncer pushing them open for them.   
Angel gave him a nod and walked in.   
The atmosphere on this level was a lot more calm and elegant. Only the high classed demons could make it up here without being shot down.

There were booths that lined both sides of the room and calm lights dangling from the ceiling and down the walls.   
The bar was at the back where they entered from and a stage stood at the front of the room, a short and stout performer singing a calm jazzy tune.

Molly's awe only seemed to grow all the more once they entered the clearly more sophisticated part of the building, the demons far less rough and more class here.

The jazz in the background added to the atmosphere, Molly's attention moving over to the bar where a few demons were talking amongst themselves, occasionally looking towards the stage.

Angel took a breath, enjoying this part of the building a bit more than the lower part of the it.   
"We belong here."  
He stated quietly with a small smirk as he started to bring Molly over to the bar for their first few drinks before they found a table to perch at.

"Care to do the honors, Molls?"  
He purred to his sister as they made it up to the bar.

Molly gave a small nod, a smirk of her own lighting up her face as she strut over to the bar, standing beside her brother.   
"Why yes, I think doing the honors is most honorable."   
She chucked, her eyes already scanning around.   
"Now... which lovely demon around here looks most... gullible?"   
She muttered mainly to herself.

"You said you could do it in five words, yeah?"   
Molly then turned to Angel, her mischievous little smirk still plastered upon her face.

Angel raised a brow and gave his own smirk.  
"Maybe less? I've been outta the game for a while so it's hard to say."  
He replied, watching her closely.

It wasn't a lie either. He wasn't allowed to do much while under Valentino unless he approved it, and since Alastor saved him the first time around he'd only used his charm a few times. When Alastor came back and saved him a second time, he lost interest and stopped all together. The last time he was consistent with his game was when he was live.

"Hmm, fair enough."   
Using two of her hands to push herself away from the bar, having spotted a male demon across the way who was in a small group, Molly slowly began to make her way over, pushing her own chest up a little in her dress.

Glancing over her shoulder at her brother, the female spider have him a small wink before turning back to her target.

Angel grinned, giving her a nod.   
This would certainly be a show he was happy to watch.

A demon had two girls clinging to his sides, while another male sat across from him without company. This one was her target. His deep red scleras with green pupils finding the spider immediately, floppy brown and grey rabbit ears tied back to look like a high ponytail.

"Care to join us, love?"  
The one with the two at his sides cooed to the spider, both men having their eyes on her.

Molly gave the demon a coy giggle, her attention slowly wandering across to the demon who had no one by his side, eyes lidding a little.   
"Perhaps later, but maybe _you_ can join me, sugar~"   
She directed her words towards the rabbit demon, beckoning him towards her.

This would be an easy catch, no doubt. Once he brought Angel she her some drinks, she'd send him on his way, throwing an empty promise of joining him later while she enjoyed the free drink.

The empty sided demon raised a brow, glancing to the other man for a moment who simply nodded and waved his hand to tell him go.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."  
He shrugged, standing from the booth as he brushed himself down a bit, his suit well kept and wrinkle free. He then offered his arm to her with a smile, little bucked teeth coming into view.

Molly, as the demon stood up, looked him up and down a few times, gladly taking his arm and waltzing off towards where Angel was.   
"I'm sorry for takin' you away from your friends, but you caught my eye from across the room."  
She smiled warmly, her gaze catching Angel's now, winking at him silently. 

The demon walked with her, giving a small chuckle.   
"I'm flattered."

"I hope you don't mind, but my brothers here too- you might now him, he's pretty well known down here."

He seemed to perk at the mention of a well known brother. Molly did look familiar, and hearing that she did, in fact, have a brother only confirmed his suspicions.  
"I think I'd like to meet this brother of yours."  
He hummed in reply.

Angel stayed leaning against the bar, watching the two. Molly was better than he remembered.

Of course he would know Angel, there was no doubt. _Everyone_ in Hell did.   
"Well sugar, it seems to be your damn lucky day."   
Leading the man over to where Angel sat, Molly graciously pulled out a chair for him, sliding to stand beside him.

"Angel Dust, my dear brother, it seems we have company~"

Angel smiled and welcomed him by holding a hand out to him.  
"Well, hey there! Angel, pleased to meetcha~"  
The spider purred.

The demon took his hand, shaking gently.  
"The pleasure is all mine. You and your sister are quite the pair of I do say so myself."  
He then shook his head, offering Molly the seat beside her brother.  
"Ladies first."

Molly gave a small giggle at the demons gesture, happily taking the seat.   
"Oh, what a gentleman... I guess you have a name though, huh? No need to be shy sweetheart."

Molly did agree with the others statement though. She and Angel did look like a pair tonight, their dresses reflecting in the neon lights of the calm atmosphere, sophisticated and smooth jazz playing in the background while they talked. Unlike the lower level of the building, this was far nicer.

The demon raised a brow for a moment, seeming to have thought he'd introduced himself already.  
"Ah, sorry about my rudeness. I'm not used to being in the presence of two fine demons. You can call me Stewart."  
He replied as he took the seat next to the two spiders on Molly's side, then snapped his fingers and gave the bartender a hand gesture, signaling for drinks.

As the bartender was called upon by the demon now known as Stewart, Molly just smiled- one that to anyone would have seemed genuine, but if you knew Molly, you could have seen the mischievous triumph behind her face.

"So Stewart, you just here for a night out huh?"   
She began, taking a sip of the drink that was slid her way.   
"My brother and I are havin' a sorta girls night out together."

Stewart grinned, well managed white teeth shining in the dimmed lights.  
"And a lovely evening to do so, if you ask me!"  
He added in reply, taking the glass that was passed to him.

Angel took his own glass and examined it for a moment before taking the first sip, nodding.  
"Sure is, hot stuff!"  
He agreed, not really taking much of an interest in the rabbit.

Molly too took a sip of her drink, nodding at the fruity taste as she turned across her shoulder towards her brother with a smile, Angel giving a wink to her, before turning back to Stewart once again.

"So nice of you to get us these lil drinks, Stew. Hope you don't mind. S'not often that Angie and I go out."   
Of course, she wasn't going to use Angel's real name around strangers- that stuff was personal to most demons and a link to their lives.

Stewart chuckled lightly, about to take a sip from his glass before something caught his thoughts, lowering the glass again.  
"It's not a problem... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, m'lady."

Molly's brows shot up, suddenly realizing that she'd been so occupied in getting this guy over and showing off Angel, that she hadn't even introduced herself.   
"Oh, haha, pleasure to meet your acquaintance-"   
She began, holding one of her hands out for the other demon to shake.   
"I'm Molly."

Stewart gave a hint of a chuckle and took Molly's hand gingerly, squeezing lightly.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Molly."  
He replied, taking his hand back before taking the first sip of his drink.  
"I must thank you for pulling me away from the horrible interaction with my associate over there, though. One of my least favorite friends, honestly."  
He stated, nodding towards the demon that was now in the middle of a heated make out session with his arm candy.

Letting out a small giggle as Stewart thanked her for pulling him away from the demon he'd been with earlier, Molly leant back in her chair, cringing a little at the make out session going on in the corner.   
"Well, that's no problem at all, sugar! Angie and I are lovin' your company so far!"

Angel gave a nod and smile in agreement. This whole thing felt a little weird to him. Since being an official thing with Alastor, he didn't see any need to be all over anyone for attention; and since getting off of those pills, his sex drive wasn't out of control.

The room and bar they were at was slowly, but surely, beginning to fill up a little more, a small crowd of sophisticated demons being let into the VIP area here. Which reminded Molly...   
"Any particular reason you're, you know, in this part of the club?"

"I have connections with the demon who owns this place. He's quite generous to those he deems worthy."  
Stewart explained.

Molly raised a slight brow, nodding in understanding as Stewart mentioned knowing the owner of this fancy place. "Hmm, and I suppose this friend of yours deems you worthy then?" She lowered her voice a little, intending to shuffle a little closer.

Angel's eyes moved to the demons that started to come in, a knot in his stomach at the sudden presence of some of them.  
"Molls, you're packin' heat, right?"  
He whispered to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he recognized some of these demons, eyes not leaving them.

The sister paused upon feeling a hand upon her shoulder and her brothers voice behind her. She would admit that she'd half forgotten that Angel was watching this.  
But more importantly, why would he ask that now? Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Molly narrowed her eyes, scanning the room briefly.   
"Yeah, course I do, why? You seein' somethin'?"

Stewart seemed to pick up on the slight distress Angel was in and looked at the other demons as well, not seeming to mind the small disruption to the small conversation.

Angel's jaw clenched, nodding a bit. He hated to interrupt his sister's fun and all, but he was certain things were going to get nasty in a minute.  
"Valentino's goons... someone musta outed me-"  
He stated quietly, eyes narrowing as they met a set that belonged to one of the demons he knew for sure worked for the sleaze lord. His hand moved to his boot slowly, grabbing hold of one of the pistols.

Molly immediately felt a frown crossing her face, quickly standing from her seat and turning back to Stewart.   
"I'll be one moment, handsome. Look after my drink for me, yeah?"   
Blowing him a quick kiss, Molly turned back around again and grabbed her handbag, pulling out a pistol of her own.

"So, who are the lucky bastards today, hun?"   
She asked, taking a look around at the demons who had recently stepped into the room.

Angel didn't expect his sister to jump into action so quickly. 

Stewart, having sensed the impending doom, readied himself to jump behind the bar for cover. Some of the other demons in the room took cover as well, especially the woman who was singing for the guests. 

Angel downed the rest of his drink, eyes staying on one demon in particular who had one hand in his coat and the other in his pocket.  
"Some of 'em are new to me, but..."  
He took a breath, pulling his weapon from his boot.

Molly could see a demon looking right their way already with a hand in his pocket, intentions clear.   
Alright, so there was one.   
Behind him, there were two more who Molly had seen wearing similar suits, talking closely with each other and occasionally looking over at them. So that meant there was at least three.   
Not too bad.

"I would use something a little more damaging to these assholes, given they work for Valentino."  
Molly began, taking a look over the shiny pistol in one of her hands.   
"But I really don't wanna wreck this beautiful place, y'know?"   
She spoke nonchalantly to her brother, one of her other arms quickly rummaging through her purse and pulling out a small pocket mirror. Without further ado, she flipped it open just to check her makeup before putting it back away again with a satisfied nod.   
"Alright Tony, let's have some real fun!"

Angel smirked and rolled his eyes with a bit of a chuckle.  
"The one day I take the double barrel outta my ass and leave it at home, aye?"  
He muttered in reply, the demon quickly pulling a gun from his inner coat pocket and aimed at Angel, taking the shot.

Angel swiftly dodged, the bullet hitting the bartender who decided to cower behind him. Before another shot could be taken, Angel aimed and shot the demon square in the chest.   
"Nice try, Jack."  
Angel looked back at the bartender; seeing not a bullet wound, but a tranquilizer dart.   
Of course...

Just as the demon fell, the others who accompanied him charged for the spiders.

Molly, standing so close to Angel as the dart was fired, made sure to duck out of the way a little as well, not wanting to get hit with whatever types of darts they were- most probably ones designed to tranquilize.   
"Wow, these guys really put some thought into this, huh?"   
She giggled, watching as two more demons from either side of the one who just fell, suddenly began to run forwards.

"C'mon Tony, let's get this over with!"   
Gracefully hopping up on top of the bar, her heels stomping down into the wood, she lifted her own pistol and fired, hitting one of the demons right in the face.   
"Oh score!!"   
With one of her free hands, she offered it up to her brother, helping pull him up with her.

Just as Molly took her shot, Angel took his, the bullet hitting the other demon.   
"Ha! Nice!"  
He cheered, accepting her hand as a few more demons started to come in, running towards them, more darts being shot their way.   
Angel managed to keep both himself and Molly out of the way while taking shots.

Stewart had already flung himself over the bar for refuge, now checking on the bartender.  
Surely the friend that owned the joint wasn't going to be overly pleased about this.

Molly huffed as she spotted a few more demons running in in an attempts to attack them. Still, she kept her hands steady, firing out shot after shot, ducking down a little once the pistol had run out. That was fine though, she had more where that came from.   
Chucking the empty gun to the floor, Molly quickly pulled out one that was identical to the last, having meant to use them as a pair, but ultimately not wanting to cause the building too much damage. 

Keeping herself focused, the female spider once again began to dish out the bullets, her accuracy on point for the most part.

Angel hummed as he swiftly reloaded, the body count rising pretty quickly. Of course the flow stopped after around eleven, the twins effortlessly taking shot after shot.   
This was something he knew Alastor would find rather amusing, but at the same time, given the circumstances, he'd find it annoying.   
Angel knew the Radio Demon would want to know about this. Valentino was starting to move in. Angel wasn't safe leaving the house without Alastor around.

As soon as the gunfire stopped, Angel hopped down from the bar counter and started striding over to the bodies, taking note of the ones he'd taken out.

The moment that all seemed to be over, bodies scattered on the floor in front of them, a sea of darts around them, Molly too hopped down off of the bar, safely putting her guns away back in her bag.

Her heels tapped against the floor as she slowly took a walk around, making sure that everyone who had come here with the intention to harm her brother, were dead for sure.   
"I haven't had that much fun in ages!"   
She eventually smiled, pushing some of her hair back out of her face a little.

Angel chuckled lightly, giving a nod in Molly's direction.   
"Oh yeah, if the circumstances were different I'd say so too! Check on Stew and the bartend though."  
He stated as he plucked a dart from the wall, looking closely at it.  
"These things can fuck a whole three and half people up for hours-"  
He sighed as he started making his way over to one of the tables, picking up a cigar that sat abandoned on it and took a few puffs.

At Angel's ask to check on Stewart, Molly suddenly remembered how they had taken cover. "Oh!"   
She exclaimed, making her way around properly this time to the back of the bar. There were a few other demons who had ducked down for safety, however the majority of them still sat at their tables, not having been in the line of fire, so simply watched the show.

"Everythin' alright sugar?"   
Molly asked, extending a hand out for Stew as she looked across to the bartender.   
"Sorry 'bout that, haha. Had a lil' unexpected company!"

Stewart shook his head and smiled, having removed the dart from the bartenders arm.  
"Not to worry. Not the first brawl to happen here."  
He stated.  
"You're quite skilled. I'm impressed."  
He added, smiling lightly at the female spider.

As Molly was doing that, Angel started looking through all of the assailants pockets, not looking for anything in particular. More out of curiosity and maybe a bit of habit.  
With all that mess, Angel knew he should get home. It wasn't ideal to be out without his protection; which kind of pissed him off, but was understandable.

Chuckling warmly, reaching for her drink that luckily hadn't been smashed up, Molly took a small sip, watching as the dart from the bartenders arm roll to the ground, Stewart having propped the demon against the back bar for the time being and stood again.  
"Hah, you really think so? It's nothin' really- just shootin'."

Molly still hadn't forgotten about the goons that had attacked her brother though- she wasn't exactly happy about that, knowing Valentino was still after Angel.

Steward gave a bit of a shrug, keeping his smile.  
"Maybe so, but I don't know many demons that could handle a gun so gracefully."  
He stated.

Molly blinked a couple times, not entirely sure how to respond to how genuine the demon before her actually sounded.   
"Oh- really?" 

Angel kept the cigar in his mouth as he wiped his now bloody hands off on his legs and dress. The mess didn't matter to him right now.  
He started walking his way back over to the bar.  
"Molls, I'm gunna head home. If you wanna stick around you can. I just don't think it's safe for me here."  
The arachnid sighed, running a still bloody hand through his hair as he leaned on the bar, looking over at his sister.

She was about to say something more to the rabbit, but was stopped by her brother.  
"You're goin' so early? I know those guys were after you, but are ya sure you wanna go? Let me know as soon as you get back, and you should probably tell Al about it as well."   
Turning from Stewart, Molly took all four of her brothers hands in her own, giving them a squeeze.   
"Just be careful, yeah?"  
As for Molly? She kind of wanted to stick around a little longer- it seemed that there were a few more conversations that she wanted to have with her new friend, maybe a couple more free drinks if she was lucky.

Angel held her hands and smiled, giving a nod and a smile.  
"As fun as it is, we've only got so many bullets. And I don't wanna paint anymore walls around here, Ah ha-"  
He glanced to Stewart, who was brushing himself off.  
"You treat my sister like a queen, you hear me? I ain't gunna hesitate in unloading a couple mags in your ass."  
He pointed to the demon, who seemed a bit taken aback but chuckled nonetheless.

"I wouldn't dream of giving her anything less of royal treatment."  
The demon replied, reaching for Angel's hand to shake.

"Fuckin' right you wouldn't."  
He smirked, only half joking about the threat as he grasped Stewart's hand in a firm shake before turning to the doors.  
"I'll see ya later, Molls. Stay safe."

Molly smirked a little at the small threat that was thrown Stews way by her brother, however she felt with this demon she didn't have to worry. He seemed decent enough- something that she could usually tell pretty quickly.   
"You stay safe as well, you hear me? That's a threat too and you'd better text me when you get back!"

Laughing softly to herself as she watched Angel walking away, the female spider slowly turned back to Stewart, bringing the glass of alcohol up to her lips.  
"Now, where were we..."

Angel pulled his phone out of his boot and texted his usual driver, making sure to keep his guard up just in case there were more of them around. The bouncer was knocked out with a dart in his thigh. It made sense, seeing as there was no aid of any kind.

Unfortunately Travis wasn't available even still, so he called for someone else after asking Travis who he would personally trust.   
It didn't matter to him either way. He was still armed and able to defend himself if need be.

As soon as the car pulled up, Angel got into the back and gave the address, and he was off.


	25. Double-Dealing Demons

It was a rather slow evening in the porn studios.   
Then again, since Angel Dust had managed to escape, all things had been relatively slow and dull. Not to mention the industry itself was crumbling, yet the overlord of said industry worked tirelessly to keep it from showing too much.

Valentino sat in his office, practically twiddling his thumbs as he tried to work out a new plan of action. He needed to devise a new scheme to get Angel Dust back under his control, no matter what. And he knew there was only so much he could do, which made it harder. He had his underlings out on the streets, keeping their eyes open for his star and ready to nab him if they caught wind that he was out on his own- despite how low the chance was.

There were a few options, however they were quickly ruled out.   
Angel, having been under Valentino for as long as he was, was smart enough to learn not to look directly into the overlord's eyes under any circumstances. And because Angel's new pimp was an overlord himself and now ruler of Hell, he couldn't do anything there either, not wanting to risk his own existence.

However, the day he had the run in with Alastor, he extended an invitation for an offer that _might just_ gain the Radio Demon's interest. That was nearly two weeks ago now though, so Valentino thought now to be proving a good time to start working on a new approach in gaining Alastor's attention, since the invitation had not seemed to work.   
He knew his initial plan was great; fantastic even, he just needed to figure out _how_ to get the deer to the studios and stay long enough to actually hear him out.

***

Alastor, knowing full well where the studios were- as most did, it didn't take him long at all to reach the unfortunate place in all of its tall and towering filthy 'glory'. The Radio Demon was rather unhappy to be entering such a place, but it couldn't be helped. Knowing Valentino, he wouldn't have settled to meet anywhere else.

Upon entering the large glass doors at the bottom of the business, the bright lights of the boushie building as well as disgustingly lewd pictures that framed the walls, welcomed Alastor.   
There was a demon at a desk of sorts, however upon seeing the Radio Demon, they seemed to understand his presence and simply let him past without even a word.   
After making sure that Alastor was out of sight, the demon then proceeded to phone one of the top levels of the studio, immediately informing Valentino of the ruler of Hell's presence in his building, just as they'd been instructed to do.

It was with great joy that upon receiving the call he'd long awaited for, Valentino couldn't help but let a wide grin take over his features.  
"Excellent."  
He muttered to himself, standing as he started to prepare himself in greeting the Radio Demon.

Back down on the ground level, two of Valentino's underlings stood at the elevator, beckoning Alastor inside so they could escort him up to see their boss.  
As soon as Alastor was inside the small yet luxurious room of the elevator, the small demons sent him on his way alone, knowing full well that Valentino wanted to do this business by himself without any interruptions.

As soon as the elevator opened with an alerting ding, Valentino was ready, leaning against the front of his desk, looking towards the demon he'd been waiting for with a glass of red wine in one of his upper hands.  
"Welcome, Radio Demon! I was beginning to think you'd lost your way!"  
He began, his tone consistent with its false charm, eyes watching the deer closely.

Alastor wasn't sure what kind of 'proposition' Valentino had for him, however if it involved Angel in any way, shape or form- then it was going to have to be a firm no. There was practically nothing within reason that Valentino could offer him in exchange for Angel Dust.   
Of course, Alastor _knew_ this would involve Angel. He'd prepared himself for that. Why else would Valentino want to meet him, let alone have anything to _do_ with him otherwise?

As soon as the door to the elevator opened, Alastor stepped out with his head held high, microphone tapping against the floor in time with his steps as he walked forwards, greeting the other overlord with a curt nod.   
"Why, with how tall this building is, it's almost impossible not to see it from wherever you are in the pentagram- I simply chose to take my time, you see."   
Alastor too kept a sharp gaze upon Valentino, staying alert.

Valentino gave a low chuckle, moving ever so slightly towards Alastor. His elegant red coat stayed tight to his torso and flowed gracefully around his legs, always keeping them covered.

"Please, come have a seat! I would recommend Angel's personal favorite spot right in my lap, however the choice is yours."  
With that, Valentino's shit eating grin only grew.  
"Can I interest you in something to drink, my friend?"  
The towering sleaze lord proceeded to ask, knowing that he would have to work this situation very particularly in order for it to go in his favor.

Alastor was not a fan of the way Valentino towered over him by a mile, and of course the sleazy demon reveled in that one, being able to quite literally look down upon the Radio Demon.   
"Ah, well I doubt that 'favorite spot' of his still stands."   
Alastor simply smiled back, choosing to take a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk, rather than the vile suggestion.   
"A drink? Oh no no no."   
There was no explaining needed for that one, however Alastor could only let his eyes narrow at the 'niceness' Valentino was displaying. Of course, it was all an act- Alastor understood that, but now it only made the Radio Demon all the more curios as to what Valentino truly wanted and why.

Valentino gave a bit of a shrug and smirked, adjusting his pink-tinted, heart shaped glasses, the golden rims gleaming in the slightly dimmed lights.   
"Suit yourself."

With that, he shifted to sit in the seat next to the deer, moving his own chair to face the other, using his foot to rotate Alastor's chair to face him. Gleaming red eyes nonchalantly looking into the glass he still held.  
"You're wondering why I asked to meet with you, which I can fully understand."  
He began, eyes trailing up at meet the Radio Demon's. The small, now calm smile stayed on his lips.  
"I would like to offer you a deal. I know how much you admire those, yes?"

As his chair was rotated, Alastor cleared his throat a little, staring right through those pink sunglasses, the deer's now very wide smile only growing.   
"A deal you say? Why yes, I do tend to find those quite the _entertaining_ little things."  
Alastor spoke back just as calmly, reaching an arm out to lean upon the desk just to his side as Valentino sat down, still towering even then.

"And what would this deal entail? Tell me, this is not some pathetic little plan to get Angel back now, is it?"   
The radio effect over his words seemed to quiet down a little as he slowly leant forwards, smile still growing, voice eerily calm.

Valentino knew the other would say that, and it was with a tut and a shameful shake of his head that he responded.   
"Is that really how you see me, Alastor? Pathetic? I should hope not."  
The overlord stated before taking a sip from his glass, then set it down on the desk as he brought one leg to rest over the other, the velvet of his coat gracefully moving along with his limbs.

"Speaking of Angel though. How _is_ he? It's been quite a while since I've seen or heard anything even remotely about him. Did you finally decide to kill the brat off? Or are you simply hiding him away for your own guilty pleasures? And if he is _still alive_ , how are those pills holding? I assume he's nearly out by now and about to go through an entirely new layer of Hell."  
The pimp slyly pried, although he seemed to be taking a genuine interest in his ex star.

"My my, all these questions."   
Alastor smirked, mimicking the other by tutting with a shake of his head. With the hand that wasn't settled on the desk, Alastor snapped his fingers, a glass of wine of his own appearing.   
"But yes those pills, nasty things if you ask me."

Bringing the glass to his lips, Alastor slowly took a sip before speaking once again.   
"Angel and I had quite the trouble with those. Fortunately he managed to push past an entire month of withdrawal and is now doing better than ever! Say, why did you give him those in the first place? Seems _awfully_ unnecessary. He's perfectly fine without them."

"Oh, so not only did he tell you about them, but he's gone through them and made it out alive! He's always been such a trooper."  
Valentino chuckled lightly, though he was genuinely and unbelievably baffled. Angel was supposed to die if he was taken off of them for three continuous weeks, but to surpass that and live? Surely it wasn't true.

"If you're unfamiliar, Angel was my _finest_ employee. I needed him to be on top of his game at all times while staying cooperative. I take it you have specific questions regarding my supplements, and I'd be willing to answer any of them- within reason."  
Valentino stated.   
"Of course, you do seem to be rather busy lately, so I suppose you'd want to skip right to my proposition, hm?"

Alastor observed Valentino's baffling quietly, letting him speak and explain a little about the pills. It made Alastor angry, it really did, however composure was key when in Valentino's presence. He would take advantage otherwise.   
"Yes, if you would be so kind as to inform me, then I would much appreciate it. I do have some more important things to get to."   
He finally spoke up, taking another sip of his wine.

With another slow nod, Valentino adjusted his position in his seat a bit, folding his lower set of hands in his lap while the upper set sat on the armrests. The overlord knew he had to word this properly and keep himself from sounding desperate.

"My proposition is rather simple. In said deal, you return Angel to me and in return, you can have _anything_ you wish. My end of the deal doesn't have to be determined right away. A debt of sorts. However, all I ask is for you to wait... let's say 20 days- before seeking me out. I'll need that time to get Angel back in order and such without the distraction of, well, _you."_  
He explained, a smirk tugging at his lips the entire time.   
"See, things just aren't the same without my star. He was the light of my afterlife and _always_ managed to make me and my clients happy."   
With a small shake of his head, wine glass moving back up to his lips, Valentino sighed, pools of red framed by those heart shaped shades slowly narrowing in Alastor's direction.   
"Although, unfortunately, because you took _so_ long to get back to me, I'm going to need an immediate answer."

Of course. Alastor knew this would involve Angel somehow, and the moment that his name left Valentino's lips, Alastor felt a small frown cross his face, however his smile didn't falter. Why? Because the _one_ word that every deal maker would go to the ends of Earth, Hell and maybe even Heaven to hear, was suddenly said.

If Alastor had been alone in the room upon hearing that, there was no doubt in his mind that a laugh, perhaps even a cackle, would have left his lips.   
The Radio Demon had to admit, he was rather surprised that Valentino was so careless with his conditions on Alastor's side of the deal, however he _certainly_ wasn't going to complain. Not. At. _All_. This was an opportunity that never arose, especially from a fellow overlord.

But, there was just one thing. One tiny obstacle that made Alastor falter for just the briefest moment. And that was the spider.   
Would this deal involve sacrificing Angel? Well admittedly... yes. But for a filthy deal maker such as Alastor? This was like Christmas.

The deer paused a moment, completely ignoring what Valentino was saying as he slowly extended his free hand out, his grin truly terrifying in the dim lighting of the other overlords office.   
"Well then... I suppose it's a deal?"

Valentino was indeed careless about his conditions, however his desperation clouded his coherent thoughts and reasoning. As long as he was getting his star back, he didn't think it mattered nor did any consequences cross his mind.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, _old friend_."  
Valentino grinned, baring his red, jagged teeth with the one odd gold tooth shining.   
Bringing one hand out towards Alastor, there was no hesitation on Valentino's part either.   
As their hands firmly gripped each other, the deep sinister green light from Alastor's side of the deal mixed with the pink of Valentino's side. Alastor's added blood red chain wrapped around their hands to solidify the deal between the two overlords.  
As soon as all settled again, Valentino retracted his arm, leaving both of their hands emitting a pink steam from their palms.

"Now then. Let's go get my prized star back, hm? I'll need your assistance in recreating my contract with Angel, though. We will discuss that on our way back to your humble estate."  
Valentino was clearly elated by the events that had just unfolded. Things were beginning to look up for him and his business, _finally_.

Alastor knew the guilt, something he rarely felt, would settle in soon, however for now? He and Valentino had made the deal, there was no going back now.   
"Yes, well, Angel is currently out. He will be back shortly I'm sure."   
Alastor told the other, continuing to take another sip of his drink before downing the rest of the alcohol.

Valentino had been careless, and it seemed that now? Alastor had the higher ground. He just hoped that he could explain to Angel before Valentino would drag him away.

"Yes, I suppose he deserves that little bit of freedom before I take him back under my wing."  
The sleaze lord chuckled lightly at his own joke as he picked up his glass once again.  
"Of course with all the time he's had with you, he must be completely feral again and I'll have to start from scratch. But that shouldn't be much of an issue."  
He amusingly thought aloud, taking a sip of his wine.

"Now then! Finish our drinks and mosey on over to your lovely home? As I said, I'm going to need your help in remaking the contract if he gets a little out of hand, if you wouldn't mind. I'd hate to ruin your living space. Angie can get a bit... well, I'm sure you're already familiar."

Alastor couldn't help but frown at all of that. _Feral?_ He hardly thought having freedom to do as you pleased was 'feral.'   
"Yes, well I do expect you to treat Angel well. He is not 'feral', as you put it."   
Alastor added, trying not to sound too 'protective' per see. It would be bad if Valentino knew that the Radio Demon and Angel Dust were in a relationship.   
"But yes, I suppose we shall make our way over- and do not worry about him getting out of hand... I'm sure he will understand."   
That is, _if_ Alastor got the chance to explain all of this to the spider. He hoped he would.

Valentino had to bite back a snarky comment, instead simply giving a slow nod as he moved to finish his wine.  
"I'll treat him like _absolute_ royalty."  
He replied, keeping a non-threatening smile. Of course, how he treated Angel was none of the Radio Demon's business- or anyone's business for the matter.

The overlord didn't say anything more as he finished his drink and set the now empty glass down, looking to Alastor for his lead.

Alastor didn't believe the other demon's words for a second, however there wasn't much he could do about that unfortunately. Alastor could only hope that Angel would be able to forgive him after all of this. However long this was.

Quickly putting a pause on those thoughts, Alastor turned back to Valentino.   
"Let us make haste then."   
Standing up from his chair, Alastor wasted no time in waltzing back over to the elevator, pressing the button to call it, not bothering to see if the other was following behind. The Radio Demon knew he was just by the sound of heels clacking against the tiles.

Valentino was indeed swift in following the other overlord, doing his best to keep his happiness and excitement contained.

Having his star back was going to save the porn industry, surely. It had been crumbling since week one of Angel's leave, and while Valentino had been hoping to have Angel back long before this, he hadn't been able to come up with a good enough plan. Especially with all of the shit in trying to keep his business and everything afloat. He'd been rather busy lately.

None of that mattered now though. Things were starting to look up. He was going to have Angel Dust back and everything would be fine again.

Alastor continued to say nothing as they stepped into the elevator and began to make their way to the ground level. Very slowly, was he starting to feel a pit building in his stomach, dread of some sort- the regret.

The truth of the matter was, he didn't want to see Angel being dragged away like this. Taken away from someone who he thought he could trust, and that almost scared Alastor. He loved Angel Dust like no one ever before, and to give him up for the sake of something riding on chance? Alastor hoped that he wasn't wrong about all of this. For once, the deer had doubt in his mind.

Valentino stayed quiet as well, the deal having been made meant that there was nothing more he needed to say to the Radio Demon as of yet. The time would come for possible instruction, though even then, he knew Alastor was smart enough to know what to do and when to do it.

As the two overlords made their way to the main lobby, Valentino glanced to the receptionist for a moment, pausing.   
"Make sure that _damn_ shoot gets done. It's been put off long enough. Fix Angel's room in my quarters and have the grey room ready. I have a feeling we're going to need it."  
Without another word, the towering cockroach followed Alastor wherever he went despite already knowing where Alastor's home was located.

The walk back through Hell to Alastor's home was normal enough. Apart from the few stares of two large overlords walking together received, there was nothing much else. Dread still filled Alastor, only increasing with every step closer to his own home. He didn't show it, but it was definitely there.

Would Angel be home already? Would Molly be there too? Or would they have to wait for Angel? Whatever the case, Alastor could only hope that it was all quick with no complications. For both his own and Angel's sakes.

Soon, they approached the deer's home.

As they got to the house, the door swung open on its own as per usual, Valentino followed Alastor inside. The ceilings were rather high, but with his height, he still had to duck down and remove his tall hat.  
The pimp hadn't seen the inside of the home before, but the interior was no shock. Not at all what he'd call flattering, but it fit the Radio Demon to a T.

Valentino said nothing as he found his way into the lounge, situating himself in one of the armchairs. His knees were brought up and pressed to his chest, the sizing of everything like it was made for a child compared to him, his heeled boots didn't seem to help much either.

Alastor wasn't sure how he exactly felt about Valentino being in his home like this, but he simply told himself it would only be for a short while.   
He couldn't help but roll his eyes to himself upon seeing the sleaze lord take a seat in the deer's armchair, immediately noticing how big he was for it. In fact, how tall he was for the entire house really.

Taking a seat down on one of the other couches, Alastor crossed a leg over the other, still staying silent. And now, he supposed, they waited.

The silence between the two was rather awkward. Only Alastor's static and frequently changing channels was all the could be heard aside from possible breathing.

It stayed like that for a while until the sound of a car door slammed shut outside, pupil-less eyes flicking towards the Radio Demon.  
Reaching into his inner coat pocket with one of his upper hands, Valentino readied himself with what he needed to form the contract as the sound of clacking shoes made their way closer towards the front door.

The moment the door to the house opened, Alastor tensed, lips pursing together, his eyes not being able to leave the ground. There was no going back.

The sound of Angel's boots tapping against the floor filled the air, and in that moment the only thing Alastor was hoping was that the spider had had a good time out with his sister. A good night out before all of this.

Angel, wearing the short black cocktail dress his sister got for him, hummed a small tune as he shut the door behind him. The bit of divider wall between the lounge and the foyer kept him from seeing the barely welcome house guest. He had blood coating parts of his body that he needed to clean up before he did anything to stain any of Alastor's furniture.

"Hey Al? Dunno if you're home but I gotta shower. Shit went down that I think you're gunna wanna know about."  
The spider called as he started making his way towards the stairs, the odd giant in the room catching his eye almost immediately, causing the entirety of the spider's body to freeze, eyes widening in fear as they met Valentino's.

From his tone of voice, it sounded like Angel indeed did have a good time. That, paired with the blood? Was at least a good sign. Alastor was happy about that.

"Angie, you're looking well. Full of _life_."  
Valentino cooed, eyes narrowed, smile sharp.

Angel's head slowly turned to the deer who sat in the lounge too- realization starting to hit him as Alastor avoided eye contact.  
"No."  
He ground out before turning back towards the door, knowing now was the time to fucking _run_.

Valentino's voice, as it cut through the silence in the lounge, only caused Alastor to close his eyes briefly, scarlet irises opening once again to meet Angel's, immediately sensing and seeing fear, pain and numerous other emotions. The guilt hit him like a freight train.

But... a deal was a deal, and a deal maker would never, if they valued their soul, back out of something already made; lest break it. This _had_ to be done. Snapping his fingers, the front door locked itself. Angel wasn't going anywhere.

Valentino closed his eyes and took a breath, standing from the seat he was uncomfortably perched in.  
"Angie, don't make this difficult. I've missed you and promise to take better care of you this time."  
The overlord stated, his antennae brushing against the ceiling as he stood, pulling a new and unused charm from his inner pocket.  
Of course every word was nothing but a ruse, but he tried to make it _sound_ genuine.

Just as Angel grabbed the handle, the door locked. Panic started to run through him, his hands shaking as he tried the door, his mind begging it to open.   
"No. No! No no!"  
He felt tears threaten his eyes, feeling nothing but betrayal and fear right then.

Pressing his back against the door, Angel's breathing became labored as he tried to think.  
Without a second thought he darted for the stairs.

Alastor stayed sitting where he was, eyes narrowing as he heard Angel crying out a series of 'no's followed by the sound of his boots starting up the stairs. He was going for his guns.   
Sighing to himself, Alastor looked down at his hand, quickly slicing his nail across his palm and drawing blood. From there, the droplets of red rose into the air slightly, the Radio Demon's eyes glowing scarlet as he snapped his fingers, the blood changing shape in the air.

From the stairs, black void like tentacles began to emerge, taking ahold of Angel with their iron grip. Immediately, they began to pull Angel back down the stairs and into the lounge, keeping him suspended in the air upon Alastor's command and will.

Angel felt something grab his ankle first, keeping him still, and then another pressure wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down.  
"No! Let me _go_!!"  
He screamed as he tried to wiggle his way out of the grasp of whatever it was that held him.

Valentino raised a brow as Angel was brought back, snapping his fingers as a piece of parchment paper and feather pen appeared.   
"I'm giving you the choice. The easy way-"  
The roach then pulled a small syringe out of his sleeve.  
"-or the easier... less ideal way."

Angel opened his mismatched eyes, glaring daggers at Valentino.  
"I'm not doing _shit_ for you!"  
Words being spat out, Angel growled before turning to Alastor, his expression forcefully softening.  
"Al, please- don't let this happen. Help me and I'll forget it all and we can continue how it was. Please baby? Please..."  
He sniffled, the desperation in his voice as well as the pure unabashed fear ever present.

Alastor couldn't bare to look Angel in the eye as he was brought into the lounge, his anger completely justified towards Valentino who stood there with just the biggest grin, finally getting what he had wanted for a long while now.

Still not meeting Angel's eyes, Alastor responded, his voice a little hesitant and not filled with static at all.   
"I can't Angel... I made a deal. Just _please_ sign it my dear, it will be easier for all of us."   
There was a slight hint of hurt in the Radio Demon's words, however he was truly trying not to let that show due to the roach in the room.

Angel physically deflated, glossy tear filled eyes staying on Alastor.  
"You.... you _lied_ to me... you said you weren't gunna turn out like Grimaldi... you said- you said you _loved_ me..."   
Angel muttered. There was a brokenness to his tone, a shattering of trust, confusion perhaps- definite betrayal. And it looked and sounded painful.

The tentacles still painfully kept Angel still, Alastor quietening down as Angel accused him of being like Grimaldi, the Radio Demon almost flinching a little at the hurt tone on Angel's part. And when Valentino began to backup Angel's beliefs over how Alastor hadn't really ever loved him, the deer only froze up more. There was nothing that could be done. Nothing that could be said. He was even starting to doubt his love for Angel now. If he did love him, would he have done this? Perhaps what he had been feeling for all these months wasn't this so called love. Maybe... the Radio Demon really had been confused. 

Valentino took one of Angel's hands and put the pen in it.  
"Angie, there's no such thing down here. You know damn well. I would've warned you about him but you went behind my back. You didn't give me the chance."  
Valentino spoke softly, cupping Angel's cheek lightly, turning his face to look at him.  
"Sign the paper and we can go back to how things were... but better. This is your _purpose_. Make your fans happy again."

Angel slowly found himself looking and then staring Valentino in the eyes, now gripping the pen tightly as his gaze started to trail to the paper and wander a bit, mind running through his options.

Valentino was beginning to lose his patience. Taking Angel's wrist, he brought the pen down to the paper while Angel was distracted by his own mind and thoughts after having stared into the roaches eyes. He began to forge the signature, as was needed, the pen moving on its own accord against the paper.

Angel managed to snap out of his trance just as the final stroke of the ink was made.  
"Wait- Wait!! No!!"   
He cried out, throwing the pen away as he tried to grab the parchment, but it moved out of his reach before he had the chance.

The tall overlord then gripped the arachnid's wrist tightly and brought his sharp index finger to Angel's palm, holding the charm just under whilst Angel struggled to get away.

"Angel I-"   
Slowly, Alastor brought his gaze back down to the floor, deciding not to say anymore.   
"I'm sorry..."   
He mumbled.

Valentino smirked in Alastor's direction just before slicing his nail into Angel's palm.  
"You can cut the act now, Radio Demon. You've played your part very well and it was _much_ appreciated."  
With the last word said, the overlord swiped his claw against the spider's struggling palm, the blood quickly spilling onto the charm.   
As soon as the blood dripped in, the freshly signed contract engulfed itself into flames, the ashes gliding down into the pool of blood that filled the charm.   
Valentino's hand quickly closed over the contract, sealing it for good. It was complete.

"Yes, well I would have hardly called it an act on your behalf, Valentino."   
Alastor batted back, his own words poisonous.

Angel could feel the tentacles constrict around his form ever so slightly as if trying to hug him, yet he continued to struggle.  
The moment the contract was formed and sealed, the vibrancy of Angel's colors started to fade into a dull hint. He became weak and out of breath, the light practically leaving his eyes.   
It was done. He belonged to Valentino again.

"Come now, Angel. You have work to catch up on."   
Was all Valentino cared to say, expecting the spider to follow him now, like that of a dog upon a leash.

The tentacles gave Angel one final gentle squeeze before carefully setting him down on the ground. Snapping his fingers once again, Alastor commanded the tentacles to slink back into the ground, disappearing as the wound on Alastor's palm quickly healed over.

With nothing stopping him anymore, Valentino wrapped an arm around the smaller demon, moving in close.  
Angel immediately reacted and aggressively pushed the arm off of him, growling in response.   
"I can walk on my _fuckin_ ' own!"  
He then started making his way towards the door, seeing no point in fighting anymore unless he wanted to be punished.  
His gaze found Alastor on the way out, eyes narrowing.  
" _Smile_. You're never fully dressed _without_ one. Ya got what ya wanted."  
Angel spat, pained venom lacing his every word.

Alastor silently watched as Angel walked over to the door, those words hitting him as deep as a knife, his face far from smiling.  
"I shall have his belongings sent over."   
Alastor somewhat weakly called out to Valentino rather quietly, clearing his throat as he looked away from the both of them, eyes closing for a second.  
"I think it would be best if you left now. No need to stick around."

Angel didn't hesitate in unlocking the door and walking out, not another word being said to the Radio Demon.

Valentino watched as Angel walked out before looking towards Alastor. One final goodbye.   
"You should stop by sometime. Those tentacles of yours could be put to good use."  
The sleaze lord stated with a sly smirk, eyes narrowed. Seeing Alastor without his smile and something along the lines of sorrowful was definitely a sight to behold. He would remember this.   
"I look forward to our next meeting, Radio Demon."

And finally, the roach took his leave from the Radio Demon's home, following his newly regained property out of the house, the door closing behind them.

Alastor said no more, his gaze not leaving the floor as Valentino spoke his goodbyes, the sound of the door closing prompting Alastor to let out a long, drawn out breath.

It wasn't right of him to have done that. He knew all along that it wasn't right- Angel belonged to no one, and to suddenly give him away like that? It was _beyond_ unforgivable. But there was no other way. Alastor always had a reason for everything, and Valentino's no condition offer was just what he'd been hoping for. But was it really worth it? Angels freedom, his... trust. His... love?

The face of fear was one that the Radio Demon usually sought after, betrayal and anguish. But to see it upon a loved ones face directed at _you_? That was the worst feeling imaginable.

"Angel... I'm sorry."   
Alastor whispered in the silence as he brought his head to his palms, hunching over from where he sat on the couch.   
"I'm sorry...."   
He could think of nothing more to say other than the pathetic apology.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of the front door opening and closing again, someone's presence in the Radio Demon's home clear.

"Al? I have news."  
A familiar gruff voice called through the mostly silent home.   
The winged feline followed the sound of the faint static into the lounge, his ears seeming to fold, his wings lowering when he saw the distraught state of his business partner and long time 'boss'.

"I uh... I see you're done babysittin'."  
He stated, having seen Angel walking out with Valentino only mere minutes ago.

Alastor didn't hear the knock at the door, his thoughts were too occupied. It wasn't until that unmistakable gruff voice sounded out, that Alastor's head shot up out of his hands, wide smile forcefully pulling back upon his face, the dear awkwardly clearing his throat.  
"Ah, Husker."   
He spoke, his voice strained.  
"You say you have news? That certainly _is_ good."  
He didn't want to speak or even think about Angel nor Valentino right now. Not while Husk was there anyways.

Husk knew something was going on. Not only by the tone in the deer's voice, but also something in his eyes. They were glossy and, though he couldn't be sure, it looked like a small bit of water was pooling just over his bottom eyelids.   
Blinking a few times, the feline kept his expression plain and bored, not wanting to get all curious.   
"Erm- yeah. Charlie. She called everything off. You're safe."   
He stated simply.  
"And... because of that, my job is done. You're welcome."

Alastor slowly turned his gaze away from Husk as he began to explain the news, his lips now pursing together tightly, head slowly nodding.  
"Why, that is excellent news. Thank you."   
He spoke, wishing for the feline to leave so that he could have some time to think.

The cat turned to make his way out again but stopped, turning his gaze back to the Radio Demon.  
"You played a dangerous game, Al. You're gunna have to suffer the consequences, but you'll get over it."

He didn't say anything as Husk turned back around again, his words causing a deep pain within Alastor's chest, scarlet colored eyes glossing over all the more as he nodded once again, waving his hand dismissively. The worst part was, he knew that he was right. He had been playing a dangerous game. Love was not to be taken lightly.

Husk took the hint, saying nothing more as he took his leave. He might not have openly admitted it, but seeing Alastor in such a state was concerning.  
Opening the door and stepping out, the cat spread his wings and started beating them, lifting himself from the ground and taking off, not wanting to stick around any longer for more than one reason.

As the door closed Alastor slowly turned back around again, his body tense, now watery gaze falling to the floor again.

What was happening with Charlie couldn't have been more insignificant to Alastor right now. He just needed... some time alone.

Hunching over, face filled with sorrow, Alastor swallowed back a sound he didn't often make at all, however that didn't mean the tears would stop falling. And fall they did, slowly at first, down his face and onto the floor with small patters, the Radio Demon's gaze not leaving the floor.

No doubt sensing his pain, a hand slowly found its way to Alastor's shoulder, his shadow animating itself with the outline of a face in blue that was unusually soft from its normal rigged and sinister demeanor; one that was best described to match its caster.

Alastor's shadow was something that was always there, however very rarely animated itself like this. The deer didn't flinch at the hand to the shoulder, he knew what it was and he appreciated it, he really did.

"I ask you to watch him..."   
Alastor soon spoke to the shadow, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly sat up.  
"I want you to watch him and make sure he's alright- report back to me every day if you have to... I have to know."

The shadow said nothing, being incapable of doing so. It kept its hand to the Radio Demon's shoulder for a while longer, waiting to make sure Alastor was alright before taking the order and putting it into action, also waiting to see if there was anything he wanted to add to it.

"If Valentino steps out of line? I want to know. Cause a little mischief if you feel the need."   
Alastor continued, nodding and slowly regaining his composure.

If the porn studios had radios, then Alastor would try his best to listen in, perhaps even talk to Angel if the spider would allow it... maybe then the deer would be able to explain everything.

But until then? He could only hope that Angel would be alright.

With another simple nod, the shadow helped straighten Alastor's clothes and fix his hair up a bit, bringing him back to his usual composed self.

The shadow knew exactly what to do and how it was going to do it.  
Without another moment to lose, it shrank down and moved quickly out of the house without a sound, quickly finding Angel who was still heading back to the studios, cleverly shrouding itself within the spider's own shadow.

With the shadow gone, Alastor rested his head in his hands again, eyes closing as he let out a broken sigh.

Who knew how long it would be- Angel in the grasps of Valentino. Alastor couldn't say for sure, and with Charlie now supposedly withdrawing her plans, there wasn't much else for the Radio Demon to do. He supposed for now... he would just wait and see.

***

"Are you sure that was a good idea? What were you thinking- everything was going smoothly!"   
A voice filled with concern broke the silence as a demon joined another in a room, clearly familiar with each other.

With a curt nod, the other demon turned slightly from looking out over Pentagram City through the large window in front of them.   
"Believe me, I know what I'm doing. False security is a pretty powerful thing. Make them think they're out of danger and they'll lower their guards. All we need now is that ring and we can properly begin our search. No distractions."   
The demon firmly stated, looking back out over the darkened silhouette of the city.

"I just hope this works. For Hell's sake and for your family's sake."  
The other demon slowly approached, placing a gentle hand of fondness upon the others shoulder, joining them in looking out over Pentagram City.

Leaning into the hand upon their shoulder, the paler demon gently spoke up again, their voice a little softer with a hint of sorrow.   
"I hope so too, Vaggie... I really do."


	26. Epilogue

It was early down in Hell, and early meant that Alastor was up already, of course. He was sat in his living room, enjoying the quiet morning that day brought, in contrast to the fairly eventful evening out the night before.   
Sipping at his coffee with the paper in his other hand, Alastor was happy to be reading up on an update about the porn studios and the recent success it had been having. Which was a given.

Seeing that the business was doing so well had brought a wider smile to his face. And knowing that _Angel_ was doing so well brought a sense of pride to the Radio Demon, even if he wasn't there to see it. With the way things had gone down two years prior, he was glad that things had progressed well and long since been mended- at least for him they had. Angel was perhaps a different story...

Abruptly closing the newspaper after having read the main articles, Alastor placed his mug aside and momentarily stood, needing to check in with something. From the corner of the room, Alastor's gramophone was playing an upbeat twenties tune, the music echoing throughout the otherwise silent home, safe for the Radio Demon's footsteps as he began his ascent up the stairs.   
Once at the top hallway, the deer suddenly paused, his feet stopping his body from moving any further from where he stood. Outside Angel's room. At least, what used to be.   
A small breath left Alastor's lips, his mind deciding to take a quick look inside.

It was void of any pink, and there was no bed anymore. The walls were bare, and the closet? No longer was it filled with all the luxurious clothes and other items that had belonged to its former owner.

"It's been a while..."   
The deer quietly whispered, slowly backing out of the room and pulling the door closed as he left. Indeed, it had been a while since that room had been in use. Two years. A timescale that, to a demon, was absolutely nothing in the face of a supposed eternity. But those twenty four months following Angels leave had certainly been interesting. Alastor had learnt a lot.   
  
  


Ḩ̵̤̟̅̓̋̐̍̇͜͝͝e̵̢͇͇̖̪̰̎̏͜ ̵̥͚̌w̸̨̧̻̻͖̖̱̣͕̺̼̰̬̱̗̐a̶̫̭̻̽̓̔̊̓̋͒͐̈́̌̎͆̽͗̚͝͝s̵̥͈͒̓̒͊͆̐̃̅͛̋̓͌̿̏͒͋͊̕n̵̘̿̾̂̓͊͑͊͂͑̿̌͊̍̀̕͘͘͠'̶̨̨͓̮̥͇̻͖̥̼̬̙͇̮͆̏͑̃̈͛̐̌̚͜͜͝t̷̨̢̨̰͍͙͈̰͖̠̳̮̪͓̣͎̠̬̅͌͂̅̔̾̋͆̿̈́ ̴̡̫̤̫̦͉̼̅ş̴̻͈̗̠̈́̾͒͂̏̈́͆̐̾͝u̴̢̨͓̜͈̅͑́̐̑̂͋̈́̀̔̒̄̓̄̕͠r̴̡̧̯͙̦̙̜̪͕̹̱͓̘͕̭̦̗̾ḛ̸̼͓̼͆̉̎̓͑̆̏͆͌ a̵͕͍̜͉̹̱̪͚͕̥̝̣̺̦̯͉̱̭̯̝̤͖͑͆͋͌͝ͅͅb̵̧̧̨̨̨̠̥̩͚̺̠̲͈͍͎͔̺̼̻͔̞̟̞͕̭̪͇̑́̽̑̓͝͝ǫ̸̧̧̡̧̡̦̤̩̫͖̜̪̤̯͇̬̙̆̎͋̊͜ͅu̸̠͈̖̜̟̖̖̥̙̼̦̖̬̬̖̹̔͋̀̈́̏̀͌̕͝͠ṭ̸̢͉̪̺̝͕̭͕̋̂̌̎͂̔̋̈́̚ͅͅ ̵̨͍̣͇̖̝͙͍̣̻̹̩̠̼̹̠͓̬̳̻͊̆̌͗̉͑̊̐̿̇͒̀͒̍̕ţ̶̡̹͍̘̗̳̹͓̻̗̹͎͔̬͚͇͖̣̳͕̜͆̅̈́̋̿̈́͜ḩ̶̻̮̩̝͎̺͓̤͗̇́͑̀̒̚͜͝ͅȅ̸̡̢̛̛̛͙̳̦̯͕͎̮̪̝͈̔́͊̒̎͂̈̑̑̔̉̑̾̆̊́͒͂ ̷̨̹̫̝͈͎̹̙̙̪̥̮͔̬̞́̾̈́̈́̐͋͌̂̿͋̂̈́̓̓͒͑̇͛̎̔̈́̕͜͜͝͝ą̴̨̢͎̻͔͖̥̞͓͎̗̮̟͖̜̲̇͒̈̀̿̎̐͗̐̈́͐͌͗̚͠r̴̢̗̠̪̟̮͍̝͈̝̣̣͇̞͍̠̙̊̓̋͒̽͂͐̒̆͑̉̔͛͘͝ͅa̵̧̨̨̛̰͇̯͎͚̹̰̳͓̲̯̯̱̤̮̟͖̖̟̹͙̎̍̔̍͋̄̊̇̇̑͌͝͝͠ç̵̢̜̬̉̌̄̍̾̏͌̆́͌̇̑̑͒͘̕͠͝h̵̨̧̧̛̞͓͙̗͚̙̻̥̳͔̙̞̦̹̠̩̬̩͖̣͕̑̉̏̾̐̈́̋̇͊͝n̵̢̰̲̫̗̻̾̑̃́̓̾̃̈͊̐̈͗͌̌́̏͋̈́̍̈ͅi̸̡̨̬̱̖̺̳̤̞͉̬̠͇̩͔̪̗̪͌̑͗͑̒̌̽͗͐̒̓͌͋̽̚͠͝d̸̤̗̹͙͖̺̱̗̪̯̬̐̍̌̏̄̃̾́̂̕̚͘̕͜͠.̶̧̜̹̜̳̘̰̣̼̥͕̜͍͉̑̄̆͊̾͗͂̊̔̅̿̊̽̕͝  
  
  
  


Ǫ̸̰̮̲̗͍̗̮͎̙̩͕̜̟̩̗͚̲̭͙̗̞͍̼̥̣̭̖̞̣͖̝̦̓͑̍̐̇̅̋͌̑͌̽̐̈͂̃̓̐͐̌̏̚̚͝͠͝͝ͅf̸̨̧̨̨̨̢̛͈̩͔̜͓̮̝͚̯̱̗̯͓͔̺͕̗̟̤̝͔̭̘̹̉͒̀̐̅̄͑̿̓̈́̀͛͒̍̌̈́̅̚͜͝ͅ ̸͙̠͔̰̿̋͊̀̑̅̉̎̓̄̇̔̂̄͘͝ç̴̛̣͚̤̰̣͔̜̺͕̫̰̜̣̫̮̬̼̘̤̮̬̜͍̐̉̅̑̈́͐͆̈̈́̑͌̈́̂͆̿͋̊̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅơ̶͚̠̱̱̞͉̜͛̇̾͐̊͐̓̆͐̑͛̐̃̄̈́̅̽̎̽̽̽̉̈́͛̐͒̈̋̾̂͒͛́͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̸̡̰̜͕̮̺̅͐̌̆̉͒̄͑͛͑͑̇̌̓̄͊̊̆͊̈͆̃͐̊̓̃̋̒̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅr̵̢̧̛̛͔̙̘̪̞̙̯͕͎̫̩̘͓̭̻̻͎̞̻̖̣̘͚̗̩̮̗̲̱̤̹̞̻͕̩̔́̉̎̀͛̒͛̈́̿͆̊̎͛̎̾̃͂̆͌̕͜͠ͅͅͅs̴̨̨̧͎̥̦̘͔̼̺̻̮̺̼̻͎͚͓̙̤͖̻̠͈̞̞̪̺̣͕̖̣̠̼̱̙̹̻̟̠̃̈́̿̾͛͜ͅͅͅè̵̢̟̞̦̣͇͖̤̹̝͍̝̯̳̯̯̲̘̠̹͕͓̭͍̻̞͖̬͚̫̣͇̘͔̲̰̀͒͆̿̓̓̌̽̈́̑̒̋̃͂͊͋̀͆͛̃͗̐̽͌͐̑̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̦͈͕̹̹͎̘͙̼͐͌̓͛̐̎̐͑̓̌̏̔̔̐̎̆̔͌́̍̚͘͠͠ť̴̡̥̲̤̭̙̱̮̜͙̖͓̺̮͖̻͕̫͕̼̦̼̰̥̲͂͛͑̾̆̓͌̂̌̒̃͋̈́̽͒̇̌̿̎̓͒̋̅͌̐͑͛͒̚̕̕͜͝͝͝h̵̨̢̛͍͈̩͇̙̯̤̱̳̘̦̦̩̥͚͚̳̹̝̼͖͍̮̰̳͈̤̰͙͍͖͇̤͋̂͒͜͝ͅi̵̡̧̛̻̩̭͉͓̗͓̟̰̫̜̙̜͕̹̺̱͈̣͍̬͕̝̝͖̍̈́̔̾͒͐̔͝͝ͅͅǹ̷̢͙̪̩̲̯̙̈́̈̒̋̈́͗̄́̏̕̚͝ͅͅg̷̡̨͙̞̺̬͇̣̦̺̮̖͔͉̰̯͈̗͕̤̫̖͒͆̎̾̂͌̍̅̽͂͜͝ş̶̡̢̡̯̳͕͇̮̖̫̘̲̬̯̘͍̹̼̗̤̮̺̱̳̮̦͓̮͔̹͛̅̂̓̐̍͊̃̈́̄̊͂̈̐̃̔͗͑͗̉́͒̉͘͜͝ ̷̡̢͍͎̱͈̫̯̺̻̖̪̟̺̬̭̝̩̳̜̞̙̹̭̻̅̂̃́̽̔̔͗̉̎̽̍̑̑̀̔̓̑̒͐̉̑̏̊͘͘̕͜͝͝ẁ̴͕͎͓̗̫̞̮͖͍̪͍̮̂̈́̈́̂͌̊̈́̽̊̀̊͒̑̉̓̓̕͝e̶̘̼͉͙͉̺̒̈́̅̽̓̋͋́̃͐̔̋̔̎̕̕͘̚͝͠r̶̢̨̛̲͖̖̘̪̮̞̜̝̊̈́̆̓̀͑̊̿̐̔͆̆̈́̊̈̍̐͗̈́̆̐͌̉̔͑͒͑͋̈̃̏͗̋͘͠͝e̷̢̡̢̛͚͙̯̳͖̲̟̬̘͔̤̲̥̳̘̊̌̊͛͊͆͑͂̋̇͗̀̾̽̀̇̀͛̏̓̌̌̈̾̈́̽͂̃̓̔͂͂̅̈́́̃̅̊̄̚ ̷̢̛̛̜̤̮̗̑̀̎͌̈́͌̈́̓̇͂̎̕͜͝͝s̷̡̡̧̨̛͍͇̜͍̹͈̱͙̼̪̯̱̱̲̞̰͔̞͓̬̟̗͙̳̃̈́̊͑̄̀̍͗̄̅͗̀͒͜͝͠͝͝t̷̡̛̗̘̪͙͈̭̮̭͍̬͓̻͚̤͓͈͎͇̪̖̘̹̳̬͖̠̬̦̗̠̘̱̆̐̄͆̈̃̍́̃̔̔̂̌̆̂̈́̊̋̄̓̇͗̍̈́̈́̈́̃̐̅̚̚͘͠͝ŗ̶͇͉̪̰̙̐͌̌̄̈́́̊̾̊̈́̃͗͋̈́̓̋̈́͜͠͝a̷̢̯͉̙̫͙̮͚̅͐͂̽́̊̓͂̆͑͐̄̑͗ǐ̷̧̨̡̼̱̙͓͍͚̮̰̟͈̩̯̫͖̬̺͖͖̱̉̆̍͆͑̈́͂̋͛̊̇͂̀̔̈́́̈́̾͆̍͛͆̾̿̐͝͝ͅņ̵̡̨̧͓̰͖͙̗̬͍͔̝̇̒́̔̍̈́͆̑̍͂̐͗̑̏͌͒̌̎͜͝͠͠e̸̛̛͍͙͓̒͐͗͒͑̀̓̈́̈́̉̽͆̎͛̃̇̂̿͑͠͝ď̷̡̢̘̮̪̬̺̥̬͇̹͙̪̲̱̥̘̱̬̰̟̺͇̟̬̭̬̌̎͑͊̒̈̽̈̕͝ͅ ̶̨̧̢̡͚̻͙͇̫͖̼͙͖̠͈̪͔̭̩̹̘̫̹̘͇͖̻̮͈͉̳̐͌̓͐̋͆́̅̽̑̄̾̈́͊͆͆̊̉̊̑̋́͛̓̿̏͘̕̚͘͝͝f̴̧̛̛̛͚̭̤̞̟͙̝̿̏͆̂̒̃́͊͗̀̏́͗͌̈̅̉̾̽̀̄̆͆͝͝͝͝ơ̶̡̛̦̫̩͈͓̦̪̗̹̪̯̤̻̗̰̗̩̺͖̳̜͇͙̟̖͉̜̠̖̲̱̫̬̰͚̳̲̞͎̄̉͆͑̒̒̉̈́̋̆͐̋͊͊̂̃̉̋͆̓̆͋̈̓͘̚͘͠ř̷̨̪͕̭̫͙̱̩̝͔͕͎̈̂̏͐̉͛̎̅̍̈́̚̚͜ ̶̱̺͈̭̦̻̳͙͙̭̙̤̖̺̫̟̯̣͕̠̤̂̔́̇̓͛͗̅́̓͌͛̆̿̆͒͂̽̈́̈́̉̀̐̈͒͊̇͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ą̴̧̡̧̛̲͍͈̦̙͍̯̭͙̭̘͓̳̣̙̦͙̘̥̜͇̮̟̮͑̐͂͊̓̆̎̈́̔̽̍͆͆̆̑̂̏͗̌͑̊̈́̏͘͘͜͠ ̷̨̧̨̜̠̤̹͕̤̟̱̳̩̩͓̟͇̟͕̻̮̼̞̲͖̗̔͋̇̉͒͆̒̑̿͛͋͘͘͜͝ͅw̶͔̥̭̫̩̘̭̿̊̊̄̏̊̈̋̓͋͂̒͂͘͘͘͝͝͠ḩ̸̨̢̟͕͇̼̝͚͖͎̯͙̗͔͉̮̺̫̙͇̞̲͎͍͎̦̟͍̃͛̓̈͆̓̅͛͑͆͛̿̿̇̉̔̑̊̋͐͐i̵̻͙̟̯͖̔̋͋̃̑̾̊̀̇́͐͌̊̓̓͝ļ̴̨̡̝͈̪̟̪̹̝̦̺̩̥̩̋̂͑̃̀͑́͊̒̐̿̔͋͑̾̕͝͝͝͝e̴̢̖̣̜̦̠̙̐ ̸̢͙̮͎̗̻̖̻͎̬̮͍̭̜̝̩̺̱͍̲͙̜͙̘̮̣̣̯͋̑̿̈́͌͌̾͐̎̇͘ͅͅą̶̢̧̛̛̲̣̖̯̥̞̻͕̩̰̜̥̤̥͔͔̬̤̭̳̼̥̯̭̘̗͍̪̪̆̽͑̉̎̀͐̑̽͐̈́͘͜͠f̴̧̨̛̦͇̠̗̮̰̹̯̗͇̪̖̖͚̯̝̺̞̖̫̱̲̿̏͌́̌̇̈́̒̇̈̾̔͊̔̑̀͛̽́̾̌̽͒̄͋́̅͂̌͗̑̃̆̃͒̚͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅt̵̢͔̠̼̯̦̱͍̤̠̱̹͈̤̠̞̹͌̀͌̄̓̒́͛̔̈́̎̿̆̓̒̄͆͒̄̊͗͝ę̴̢̧̘̖͉͈̰͇̻̹̝͍̩͎̼̳̩̺̞͒̓͊͊͂̉̒̅͆̐͂̒͋̇͌͌͆̆͊͆͊̓͑̈́̂͘͘͜͠͠ͅr̸̢̢̡̡̡̨̨̡̟̺̦̙͍̗̼̣̞̤̩̟̣͓͚̭̟̗̰̤͉̤̮̟͕̟̺͇̮̥͑̿̎͛̇̈́͐͂͛͜͜͝ͅͅẅ̷͇̫̠͙̳͎͍̒̌̔̈̌̏͂̅̅̉̌̔͝͝͝͝͝͝a̷̛̼̳̥̤̙͔̋̓̿̇͑̿͊̎͛̎̄͐̈̊̅͊̎̒̂͐̾̾̓̈́̈̾̃̓̕̚̕̕͠͝r̶̢̡̡̡̢̛͇͖͍̰̥̙̜̙̼̤̯̰͙͎̼̩̫̹̫̲̹̬̝̣̣̰̖̦̥̲͗̈͛̈́̐̈́͋̃̐̃͆̚͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̷̧̛̛̟̻̱͕̙̘̟̘͎̯̠̗̮̞̖͍͖͎̥̘͕͔͍̠͈̗̳̗͈̹̼͉̎̓̽́́̋̆̎͌͌̄̓̋̓̃̌̋͂̆̏͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝ṣ̸̡̃̔̔̋̏͋͊̈̓̄͌̇̎͑̽̅͆͂͌͂̑̈́͐̐̇̅̿̃̕̕̕͝͝͠,̸̢̡̢̤̹̞̺̳͔̹͉̜̰̦̥̞͈̖͍̜͕̖͓̥͚̈́́́̊̎̈́̐̎̒̈́̆͛̋̚̚͜ͅ ̵̧̡̢̡̢͇̣̙̘̤͎̼̻͍͙̯͇͔͓͎͎͉̙̠̟͓͚̳̼̬̖͕̗̩͕̯̰̭̞̽̍̿̾͐̽̃̈̀̑͛̓͊͊̽̈́̌͂̎̑̍̈́͒̿͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͠b̷̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̰̥͔͙̙̻̼̝̙̪̘̙̲͉̳̺͕̺͚̩̮̠̝͖̗̯̦̰͓͍͙̠͋̈͗̿͌̃̅̽͐̌̽̍̑͋̑͛̍̋̉̌͂̏͗̈́̉̇̋̆̓͆͒̾͒͆̕̕̚͜͝͠ū̴̬̰̘̰͚̏͋̋̒̈̚ṭ̶̨̱̦̮̭͓̳̱̤̖͒̑͑̌͐̅̄̅̅̊̈̍̿̽͐͋͌͌͘ ̶̨̮̮͂̅̊́̕͝ṱ̴̦͚͚̭͓̣͎͈̩̱̘̮̜̙̖̙̻̆h̶̡̧̢̛̘͙̥͓͕̱͙̥͔͚̜͔̦̙̲̬̰̜̮̮̘̗̰̜̏̓͆̾́̏͐̓̓͌͋͘͠͝ą̵̛̛͈̤͗̑̀̄̈́̑̀̂̓ţ̵̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̠̲̺̥̖͕̥̞̙̱͖̩̱͚̭̟̗̻̺̫̺͈̗̭̠͎̪̗̣͓͙̙̪̺͈̠͉̮̊͋̈́͐̆̈́̅͐͒̾͊̇̈́̉̎̿̅͆̆͊̋̒͆͑͒̉̊̾͋͘͘͝ ̴̛͍̃̇̈́̈́͛̐͗͑̊̒̿̓̂̈́̐̌̊́̂͌̑͋͗͊̎̒͒͗̒͗̉̊̃̚̕͠͝͝w̵̠͇̥̖̃̓̂͝ă̷̧̛̪͇͈̻̥͙̪̦̂̄̀̾̀̽̄̒̎̊͆́̒͐̄̓̄͒̽̈́̑̑͐̽̎̔̚͘͝ͅṡ̷̢͇̱̜̩̮̭̬̍̀́͜͝ ̷̼̉͂̈́͋̌̓̂̿̀͌̃́̊͌̀͆̓̒̓͋̑͗̽̐̽̾̅̔̀̈̎͘̚͜͝͠ͅơ̴̧̢̡̨̡̛̝̮̞͚̪̼̝͈͓̗̟̘͓͈͕̮̝͔͖͔͈͇̪̝̦͙̳̬̟̱̰̰̥̞̹̆̅͗͛̈́̅̊̃̑̊̿̄͆̀͌̅̀̌̃͠ņ̸̢̢͚̜͙̖̤͉̯̖̼̘̭͇͔͉͎̹̟̳̼̥̟̬͍͍̦̘̖̩͎͖̩̠̭̱͉̊̂͑͌͆̏͐̑͂͒̉͗̂̃̅̏̿̅͋͗͛̅̒̂͌͒͗̂͐̚̚̚͘͜͠l̵̢̛̜̤̦̪̞̹̲̬͉̪͈̹͈̞̺̱̟̬͚̄̒̐̉̌͌͊̊̃̓̈́̄̀͂͊̐̿̎͑̌̌̽̋͛̅͆̚͜͝ͅȳ̸̲̯̞̬̻̳̺̅͐̃̈̾͠ͅ ̵̢̡̡̡͕̫̳͚͔̖͈̹̮̥̭̠͚̼̼̳̻͍̬͕̗̤̟͍̺̣̼̯̼̗̼̖͙̄̚͜͠ͅn̴̨̨̨̢̛̳̼̮̟̙̞̙̻̖͍͔͉͎̍̈͊̾̄̈̅̾̏͌̐͋͒͒̿͒̋͊͋̇̀̽̌́͐̈́͗̋͛̄̈̇̚͠͝͝a̷̛͎̩̲͈̻̒̿̽̿͒̈́͒̇̍̅͗̐̐̇͑̈́̀̑́̽͆̄̋̏̔̓̂͂̄̄̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝ţ̸̡̥̣̜̙̏̂̾͐͛́̾̅̐̈́̃̔͗̈́̿̒̏̂̀͘͠ṷ̴̧̨̝̦̜̘̺̲̱̠̫̦̭̙͎̠̰̝͖̬͛̔ͅŗ̴̨̧̡̧̦̩̩̰̲͕̥̺͎̙̜̞̱̼̰̳̙̹̭̺͕͎̼͎̻̠̱̪͕́̓͆͂̍̽̈̔̇͒̑̾́̏̂̆͋̈́͊̎͘̚͜͜͝͠ą̵̡̻̞̩͔͕̜̘̰͖̯̠̹̳̝̥̗̩̲̓̈́̓̄̊̇̏̈́̈́͛͆͊͗̀̃̋̑̚͘̚͜͜ͅḷ̸̡̛͇̥͎̦̹̹̣̟̫̝̭̫̮̉́̂͒͗̈́̏͋͒̆̈̔̌̿̈́͜͜͝ͅ ̴̡̢̛̛͓̗̮̤̲̼̳̣̰͙̩̜͉͖͉͖̪̤̘̰͕̩͕̦̼̬͕̬̜͎̜̪͙́̌͗̌́̓̊͒̽͋̇̓͂́̈́̇̍̔̔̓̐̅̃͗̚͜͜͜͜͜͝à̵̢̧̢̠̫̟̘̪̙̺͕̣͚̞̣̊̑̈́̏͆̊͆͛̍͒̀̒̏͛͊̈́͛̊͗͝ͅf̴͎̥̹̜͓̱̦͕̮̦͔̊̽̿̄̉̇̈́̄̃̉̊̿̿̒͛̔͌̉͆͒̔͒̆̅̇͐̄̿̑͌̓͘̚͝͝͝ͅţ̸̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̼̙̹̲̦̺̘̜̩̬͕̻̥̜̫̞̝̮̬̦̲̞̼̘̺̼́͒̓̈́̅̋̈́͑̽̏̚͜ͅę̷̡̢̨̛̙̬̻̖͖̞͕̩͎̬̤͎̰̱̺͓̟̘̬̫͕̜̙̖͚͚̙͎͒̇̋͗̈́͗͛̈́̇͒́̀̈́͌̓̌̾͌̆̏͌͒̈̉͒̄̅̑̕ͅͅr̴̢̢̧̨̫̫̹̖̖̟̺̼̙͎̞̙̟̞̻̣̟̽̽͌̈ͅ ̶̲͔̦̱̺̬͚̘̗͎̲͈̾̾̓̋̓͑̏͐̈́́̆͒̋͆̑̇̐͒̀̂͘̕̚͝͠a̶̡̡͙̫̺͍̮̙̗̻͈̝̲͉͓͕̥̭̞͇͆͑͋̍̆̑̈̃̽̐̕͠͝͝l̴̝̝̹̲̭̘͍̗̙̻̲͓͉̰͎̰͕̤̏̋͆̈́͠l̴̨̧͉̘̹̩̮̦̝͙̺͚̟̖̲̲̜̰̼̘̗̥͚͍̙̤̉̂̆̔̿̂̓̌̇̾͐͊͂̍̈́͋̅̈̇͗͂̾̄̑͛̎͊̀̌̿̊̔̽͠͠͝ ̸̡̡̛̛̘͚̜͚̩̦̺̮̖͕͇͔̜̻̬̻̟̼̭̼̖͙͕̹̖̯͙̪̼̭̭̭̰͓̺̝̞̰̹͈̳͋͋͂͆̍͗́̒͋̇̊̊̈́̾̉̏̔͊̃̍̋̎̑͒̓͌̎͘̚̚͜͝͝t̴̨̯̙̭̲̲͌͂̿h̷̛̛̛̘̤̦̬̘͕̝̰̟̫̘̺͆̌̊̇̒̈́͒̇̉̒͛͗̋̑̆̂̂͌̒̓͒̔͑̈̿̅̓͗͐̓̃̈̚̕̕͠ͅa̶̧̛̜̞̗̫̖͎͕̳͓̫̹̦̍̍͛̋̿̓̈́̽̈́̅̎̿́͋̐͊̿͂̅̿̒̀͌̇̔̈́̉͋̊́̇́̕͘̚̚͝͝͝ṱ̴̡͈̰͔͍͙͓͚̩̹̻͕͉̱̲̘͈̱̘̞̺͚͎̼̤̮̤̘̫̩̏̂͜͜ ̴̡̧̨̛̫̩̖̟̟̘̬͎̗͍̻̲͇̣̞̺͓̪̫̼̪̩̭̾̽̍̓͋̓̒͒͝ͅh̶̡̧̢̥̖̺̫̗̹̞̻̰͚͔͚̗̜̺̮̝̝̞͍̜̭͓̼͍̭̖̳̘͇͇͕̠̠̐͊̓̂̑͊̑̐̌̇̂͆̄ͅa̶̡̡̧̻͎͇̭͎̪͖̻̟̭͙̗̟̖͓̫͖̞̝̖͆̈̅͗̉̎͂̓̕͝͠ͅd̶̨̢̨̨̧͇̞͔͖̱̘̭̥̝̝͈͔̯̣̭̟͚͙͈̯̭̹͔̝͙͎͈̱͍̖̅̓͜ͅ ̵̡̛̭̺͍͑͗͊̽͆͒̂̈́̔̎̓̓̄̂̽́̃̍͌̋͊̊̅̑́͐̒͠͠͝h̶̨̧̨̨̟̤̘̼͇̜̞͓̺̮͙͚͍̖͇̖̭̟̣̳̺̙̬̦͖͎͂͊͛̈́̌͗̉̓͛̔͆͆̊͊͋͌͆̍͐̂̚͘̕͠͝ͅa̴̧͇̟̤̘̩̻̲͚̜̦̫̖̟͑̊͒͋̌́̆̈́͊͂̓̊͐͐̊̏͑̓͝p̸̢̢̨̛̛̛͓̭̐̃͒̋̓͊͒̆̽͆̔̎̽͐͒̋͛̚̚̚̕͝p̶̧̡̧̖̲̰̦̗͔̭̜̣̩͚͇̜̺̝͕͆̾͌̀̒̋̅̃̎͗͌̃͆̓͊̚̕͝͝e̶̢̧̬̬̫͖̦͖̠̰̩͔̞̤͇͕͈̘̟̪̭̬͕̼̤̹̹̯̩͋̓̋͛͋̓̍͛̅̓͋̎́̈́̀͜͝ͅͅn̵̟̒́͒͗̍͐̑́̓̿͑̓̑͝ȩ̴̛̙̘̘̝̼͈̦͎̠̩̗͉̦̮̙͖͕̺͚̝͖̜̬̲̞̼͍̜̤̲̺̺̙̖̲̅̽̔̂̋̅̐̊̅̽̅̐̏ḍ̸̡̡̢̧̩̲̤̰͍̞̪̦̞̰̝̠͔̥͚̫͈̺͇̗̱̒̂͑̑̏̽̔̊̍̑̽̄̔̕͠͠͠ͅͅ

ģ̵̡̧̡͓͕̩̼̞̺̥̟̜̘̠̱͍̤͕̹̙̪̤̤̞̗̗̻̦̼̣̪͈̖̻͇͎̰̹̻̲̻̮̘̺̱̩̯͖̳̝̱̠̝̟̜̜̫̦͉̺͉͛͌̄͆̍̆̽̑̕̚͠͠͝ͅͅr̷̨͙͉̤̣̱͇̣̞̝͓̪̫̞̫̝̻̯̰̪̺̝͉̪̳͔̰͉͍̄̓̇̍̄̊̀̃̐̀̎̎̐̃͆̕͜͝ͅͅơ̷̧̢̨̛͉̙̻̟̼͇͙̻̖̣̭̲̘̙̫͈̜̰͇͕̗̞̖̤̪̬̖̰̣̥̹͇͇̱͚̲̳͔͚̦̥̠̳̜̼͍͉̭̲͋̾̉͂͗̈́̒̐͊̎͂͒̊͑̄̆̃̈̔̿͑̅͗̈́̒͌́͂̏̉̔̓͗̿̏͋̏͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝w̷̛̱̤͎͙̯̻͐̀̆̏͝͝  
ḅ̵̧̭̞̗̘̲̘̩̝̉̽̆̍͊ę̴̢̛͖̦̦̭̘̤̬͆̐̔̓̾̄͗͜ͅẗ̷̪̥͕̠̮͇͍̬̖͓̜̜́̄̑̃̓̈́͗̕͘t̵̨̺̳̭̗͙͈̫͙̝͐̑ȅ̸̩̝̱͒͒̾͗̏̓͘̕̚͘r̴̡̨̗̦̲̞͇̽̀̆̎́̚ͅ

T̷̨̧̢̨̧̤̣̺͙̩̖̫̺̤̪̦͉̭̭̭̙̤̝̲̺̪̺͓̞͔̞͈̙̰̻̣̫̭̙̠̻͛̎͆̅͑̈́̒̎̄̅͂̈́͊̀̒͆̕͘͝  
  


e̸̛̛͌͊̔̈́̍̓̏̇͐͑͂͑̒̃̂̓͋͑̍͌̈́͒̈̓͛̒̓̽͂͐̒̅͌̓͆̽̐̃̍̈́̑̿̌̃̈̽͗̂̊͘̕͘͘͝͠ t̷̢̧̢̡̛̛̫̬̮̯͇̘̦̘̺͖͇͕̜̟̠̲͓̥̤̭̻̜̟̣̟̤͂̐̒͑̀̀͑̏̔͐͌̍̏̇͆̀̉̽̅͑͒̈́̓͋͂̊͒̂̌͊̃́̊̑̓̑̉̌̍͊̏̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̨̻̯͍̯̖͇̙̲̼̝̟̲̟̻̣͍̖͚͍̹̻̦̰̜̰͎̺͍͓̗͎̖̦̙͍͍̳͓͓̹̱̻͛̅̐̏̋̏͆̎̂̾͐̿̈́͒̔̎̉̌̇̐̊͊̊̓͒͌̅̓̍̓̽͗̊̿͐̌̉͆̓͌͊̒̊̀̈́̓͛̌́͋̓̽̓̉̔̿͗̂͋́͋͗͗̃̽͆̇̑̋̐̆͆͗̇̈́͛̀̓̾̏̌̓̇̏̋̀̇̏̈́͒̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̛̛̫͇̰̰̟̻̰̟͉̩͇̺͖̼̪̹̯̙̙͙͓̖̥͇̝͖͙̟̲͖̜͖͍͔̜̪̙̰̫̻̠̖̪̮̟̘̜̺̱̠̤̬͓̯̪̘̭̖̙̝͚͙͕̖̮̰̲͔̰̜̜̗̹̞̪͛́̈́̎̏̌̔͆̉̂͛́̈́̉̎̆͋̿̆̈́̈́͗̌̉̽̀͋͂̈́̽͊̌̂̔̍̓̀̀̅̉̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̛̘̣̬̫̪̮͉͎̥͙͎̭̼̪̯̝͉͔̪̳̘̼̱̱̫̬͓̪̩̘̻̮̪͇̠̳̫̹̦͍̩̫̻͇͎͍̦͖͈̪̹̼̞͉̙̹̦͕͉̤͍̠̠̳̯̩̹̠̤̥̰̖̭̼̯̠͈͚̫͔̗̳̜̗̳̩̩̖̞͔͇̯̯̄̍͌̊̏̇̋̀͊͋͌̾̾̒͋̍̑͗̍͆̈́̒̓̓̔̐̈́͊͛̀̃̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̛̛̛͈̮͇̘̻̺͓̦̹̥͕̬̣̘̯̮̹̻̲͉̰͉̰̲͓̙̩̪̗͔̹̠͉͍̰̤̙̫̠̱̹̣̻̝̠̦͈͕̹̝̘̩̪̬͇͈͓̍̉͂̌͋̊̅͛͊͗̐̑̑͊̏͆́̊̔͐̃͒̾̔̓̈̍̔̽̽̇̅̈̔͆̑̅̏͒̀͋̿̑͂͊̽̊́̍̉̄̎̂͂̔̾̃̽͌̌̒̀́͂͗̐̓͋̅͂̏̑̀̍͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ ̶̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̛̦̬̠̪͔͎̹͈̝̟̭̖̬̥̘̲̻̟̲̮̬̦̲̺̰̲̱̦̝̦̬̗̜͕͓̫͇̫̣͔͓̼̥̲̼̥͎̬͍͍͍̼̗͖̙̪̗͕̭̲̟̭̹̙͇͖̫̲̞͍͉͈̹̗̩̼̹͉̜̪͈̰̙͚̺̻̹̰͉̜̦͙̳̥̻̩͈̮̲̞̿̄͂͋̃̃̑̐͂̎͛̈͒̂̓̐̍̾̍̄̍̈́̊̿̈͒̍̈́͛̓́͑́̈͑͑̑͑̈̄͌͒́̋́̐̈́̉͗͆͛̐̔͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͝ͅr̴̡̧̡̡̝̬̪͓̳̺͈̙̺͎͈̖̫̘̥̫̻̹̱͉͓͖͎̠͖̗̯̞̭̤͔̜̜̠͔̣̼̲̪̩̗̣͔̳̥͇̥̱̫͎̪͕̻̝̝̱̣͓͖̖̭̲̤̝̎̑͛̈́̓͗̎͌̄̋̊͛͗̌̎̋̄̈́̋͆̉̚̚͜͜͠͠ ̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̛̜̞̫̮̤͍̮̻̣̯̪̬̼̘̯̬̝̟̠̼͚̭̦͓̪͚̪̺͎̩͙͔̳̞̣̤̪͖̰̹͖̖͕͎̳̬̘͉͔̳͈͔̬͚̱̻͓̜̟̫̰̺̝̜̗̦̙̰̥̣̯̘̫̘͇̗̩͇̯̰͙̯͖̙͇͍̏̊̂̂̇̏͊̍͑̄̈͗͒͆̽̀̉̂͊̉̅͆̂͂̀̆͗͊̐̒̌̍̃̓͐̿̈̀̇̊͒͗͑̓̇̃̈̈́̆͆͊̃͊̒̿̉͊͑̉̃͑͒̉͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̨̧̡̨̜͚̰̼̪͕͙̖͙̲͙̼̠͚̹̠̟̖̯͇̹͇͎̝̦̳̥̮͈́̕ ̶̧̢̧̛̜͇̬̼͙̜̮̦̗̳̭̗̤̗̲͖̼̰̭̰̹̥̩̈́̈́̆͒̓̃̃̇̿̏̂̓͛͊̆̿̐͗͌͌̃̉̋͊̏̋̂̆̈͌̾̀͊̄̋̑̈́̀̈͂̂͊̃͋̎̎̈́̾̉̊̆̒̈́̄̋̅̌̐̊̍͌͛͒̎̅̔̊̇̑̇́͒͌̄̃̏̔̐̔̓͂͊̕̕͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̧̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̢̢̛̛̣̞͍͇̫͎̱̪̞͚̪̣͙̠̜̩͎̪̝̩͎̝͔̯̯͇͔͖̠̪͚̼̞͖̪͈̘̱̙̹̘̼̩̬̬̜͓͇͉̹̪̝̥̘̱̭̙̦͇̝̻͍̰̥̣̲͕̻̞̼̫͈̞̰͍͔̭̰̟̫̭̰̄͆͛͊͐̉͛͌̒͌̄̍̌̉̐̔̓̑͆̇͋̀̈̅͆̏̒̀̍̈́̓̽̈́̇̾̾͆͛̋͑̈́̓͐̏́͌̓̓͂̋́͛͐̂̓͑͊̓̅̅́̓̈́͒̐͐͐̋̐͗̃͑̃̅̈́̏̓̾͛́̌͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̸̡̢̛̛̛̜̯̯̟̙̭̠̥̙̥̩͙͙̪̪̜̙̼̳͈̹͍̥͈͎̲̗̦̹̹͋͆͛̂͋̎̅̄̄̊͐̔͆͂̒͂̎̃̇͋͐͒͊̉͗̃͆̀̓̆͑̐̎͗̔̈̔͒͐̈́͒̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̵̡̨̧̢̛̜̠͓̗̠̝͙͖̟͍̘͇̮̪͙̥̮̮͇̞̭͙̫̝͓̜̠̙̯̯͈͚̰̼̥̫͓͙͔͇͍͖̣̠̰̯̲̖̱̠̦͙͌̏͒̎̋̅͂̔̂̔͛͂̾͑̀͊̐̿̓͛̒̍́́͊̌̆̆̂̓̑̐̾͆̿̅̉͛̓͋̌̏̿͊̓͐̐̀̐͛̿̓͊̔͋̿͂̀̌͋̄͐̏̇̇̾̀̐̎͊͒͊́̿̾͊̽́̿̍̑͗̒̇̐͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̭̘̤͇̰̖̣̼̭̞͈̦̙̦̘͍̼̬͇̥̣̻͔͍͎͙̫̻͔̖̱̺͓̻̣̹̟̞͚͍͓͇̩̲̺͖̙̭͎̤̥͉͈̗̹̭͎̞̞͇̪̙͎̫͍̹͖͚͔͕̳̬̞͈̞̘͔̙̮͈͖͚͉̻͕̲͔̇͂̾̓̇̈́̀͒̎̍͌͗͆̈́͛̊͂͌̇̂̄͌̋͛͗͆̇̾̊͑͋͐͊̍̈́̇́͌̓̾͒̔̄̂͑͒͑̋͒̎̒̃͊͂̀̌̉̇̾͑͒͐̓̓̉͗̐̅̌̌́̽̎́͐̾̆͐̏͗̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̡͖͍̺͇̰̦͎͍̮͎̫̻͎̖̥̠͙̥̠̯͙̭̯͖̙̫̟͐̆̇̀̈́̑̏̅̍̈́̿͋̿̃̌̆͌͐̌͊̆̀̅̐̈́̀̆̕̕͝ͅͅǫ̵̧̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̛͎̜̜̯͙̣̘̯̗̪̮͈͕̜̥͍̮͖͉̗͎̼̘̖̪̮͈̘͇̞̥̦̥̙͕̫̘̰̮̭̘̻̜͍̹͉͕̖̮͓̥̼̯̜̞̣̞̪̫͚̮̬̙̩̣͖̜̗̰̩̯͉̖̪̮̺̹̼̹͂͊̿̑̃͗͂̓́͐͗͗͒͋̈́͊̋͆̍̇́͆̿̋͋͐̋̓͊̋̎̈̇͒͋̄̏͌͐̓̈̎͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅơ̶̡̧̨͇̯̪̲̯͚͍̯̘̘͎͔̟̞͕̲̖̬̫̦̩͈͚̣̦̪̳̝̦̰͕̜͍͔̰̳̜͖̼̻̮̟͎̼̻̘̅͆̿͐̒͋̈́́̎̐͐̇̄̈́͛̀̾̿̽̍̐̅̄̈́̑̋̈́̈́̋͐̎̅͐̌͒͛͋̏̉̈́͆͊̀̔̔̔̾̈̂̓̈́̄̐̆͐̆͋̆̎̊͑͛̔̐̃̎͊̿̑͊̊̅̽̌͊̕͘̚͘͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̸̨̨̡̢̧̨̧̛͙̖̞͖͙̤̝̲͎̭̠̟̥̥̯̤̗̹̤͈̤̖͙͖͓̼̪͓̠͈̖̣͍̹̰̩͕̙͎̤̭̜͎̣͕̮̣̞̬̮̦̤̰̮͎͎̂̓̄̃̂̆̊̋̌̄̌͂̊͛̎̇̆͆̓͑̔̒͂͂̇̽͂̐̈́͑̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̤͎̠̺͔̹̬͓̯̦̹̖̗̣̙̪̲͎͚̤̦̲̻̟̙̝͕͚͉̯̩̥̜̤̜̩̤̱͈̲̼͈̣̖̺̥̼̥̤͈̗͍͕̰͇͉̮̝̙̻͙̮͓̰̐͌̇́̓̈́͆̉̈́̍̃̃͊́̾̍̆͑̑̄̈͘͘̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̡̧̡̧͍̲͕͉̲̬̬̭̪͎̥̠͓̳̠̰̺͎̯̺̙̝͔̯̖̰̳̬͖͎̞̟͙̬̼͓͎̖̭͓͖̻̮̬͈̞̙̫͇͚͍͍̜̩̹̤̜̩̮̠̲̏̽͂͐̽̒͒͌̅̇͋̈̓̈͊̍̓̓̔̓̉̔̊̂͐͊͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̥̤̗͈̣͇̥͔͙̱̺͇̠̱̣̦̦̮̼̗̪͓̞̝̗̝̳̙̞̜̟̱͚̬̭̦̹̣̻̦͔̫͔̝̳͎͓̺̠̻̬͙̪̖͉͕̘͍͔̝̲͔̝̻̦̬̘̯̅͛͋̊̆̾͂̏̈́̊̌̂̆̃̀̃̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ ̴̧̛̛̜̠̽̂̅͛́͗̒͗͆͌͛̐͗͆̈́̒͑̊͌̾͋̓̊̽͂͌̀̅̈́̑̋̃̊̾̓̋́͆̾́̈́̀͂̐̿̌̈͋͋̐̈͛̏̈̍̔̾͊̇͊́͑̋̓̈́̓̃̅̏̈́͋̏̾̿̊̚͘̕͝͝͝ ̸̨̧̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̨̛̜̘̺̺̭̞͈̗̞̩̪̣̲̠̺̥̣͍̝̺̮͎͓͔̠̥̘͎̻͚͎̦͇̻͈͔̻̥̙̠͙̗͎͈͉̥̥͔̦̭̣̪̱̞̳̦̻͖̣̮̟̣̲͖͓̫͖̲̥̠̲̹̗̀̉̐́̏̉̑̒̄̉̓̄̾͊̌̓̽́̃̉͋͑͗͆͐̐̀̄̉̌͒̾͂̆̀̇̔̃̽̃̈́̿̀̍́͛́͐̄̌͒͑͑̇̄͘̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅp̵̡̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̠̻̭̞͇̩̝̥̰̤̦͉̲͖̻̳͈͓̻̥̬͕̣͖͇̪̠̯̹̰̘̟̝̝̺͚͉̻̩̣̮̪̫̼͎̺͖͉̰̼̦͙̠͎̄̔̔̀̓̊̇̽͐̃̂̌̀̈̈́͒̂͒̉̀̂̔̋̄̓͋͋͂̿͌̄̈́́̔̆̄̀̎͋̃͆̌̂͆̆̿̎̍͆̇̊̅̀̈́̇͊̀̋̊͛̌̒̿̎͛͆͊̈͒̈̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͠ͅͅͅ į̶̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̼̞͚̼̠̱͖̤̥̲̲̭̼̬̥̣̘̠̪̪͈̠͔̳͈̦͙͙͖̺̬̠̤̠̞͙͚̬̪̻̱̬̮̬̙̼̫̤̹͕͖̦̼̜̠̩̞͇̜͔͍̥̈́͆̒̈́̔͆̈́̓͊̄͘ͅͅn̵̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͎͕͎̯͔̻̖͚͙̣̱̖̦̰͖̳̲͚͔̬̖̙̲͔̻̼͎̮̼͙̦̹̫̞̝͓͎̘̙͉̼͍͇̳͇̳̻̮͚͈̹̫̫̱̬̼̰̙̲͔̜̰̪̪̩͎͎̻̮̹̮͉͙̪͕̠̙̱͉̠̳̜̜̳͈̳̥̭͚̗̟̩̘̺̜͉̲̲̯̠͈̭͖̙̰͍͚̳͙͋̎̄͑̎̆͂̒̓̊̇́̑̈́̔̾͐̇̐͌̀̀̃͋̏̈́̈́͌̈́̌̐̊͋̓̿̂͗̐̑̑̓̒̌̇̊̈́͒̌̏͒͆̒́͑̊̅̆̀̅͒̍̆͋̔̽̓̓̅͊̀̊̂͛̽̉͗̋́͐̔̈̈͋̂̽̉̔͗̀̓̐͒̊̄͑̉̏͂͗͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̸̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̱̖͔̝͈͙̠̹͕͙̯̣̘͇̺̲̻̞͈̙̘͎̟̭̱͇̱͍̫͙͕̤̟͇̫͚̩͙̮͉̼̟͍̘̩̤͓͔̠̥̹̻̥̙̮̮̭̫̳͍̜͇̬̤̊̈͆̂̊̊͗͛̌͂̎̀͌̃̏́̇̈́̋̾͛̆͛̊̄̋͆͗̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̝̘̗̗͓̭̹̳̩͍̞͕̟̠̙͖̣̮͙͎̤̠̬͎̖̮̭͈͉̦̹͚̯͓̥͇̯̩̯͔͎̲͚̺̠̺͍̪̼̮̘͔͎̙̱̘̰̱̳͍͍̯̥̳̺̫͕͉̼̯̼͉͓̦͍̮͔̙͔͎̝͈̠̺̙̜̮̝͚̫̝̞̥͚̦̳͉̺͙̩̤͈̘̹̳͑́̑̂͒̓̔́̓͑͒͐̐̋͆̽̒͊̋͛͗̎̓̾̓̿̿̎́͐̏̄̓͋̆͛̑̈́̒̈́̃͑͂͆̂̏̑̆͗̑͋͂̈́̊͐̊̃͛̐̓̎͒̋͋̎̎̅͗̽̅̉͋̋́͐̈̐̄̿͛͌̊͑̊̊̔̓͐̋͐͗̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ ̶̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̢̛̙̖͈͎̥̜̟̥͎̙̘͖̳͚̟̙̥̗̥̦̗͕͉̜̳͎̹̩̪͈̖̱̳͈͉̹̻̜͚̺̱͓̰̩̘͕̗̩̞͚̫͔̘͈̟͕̲͍̳͍͚̫̬͍̼̲͍͍̭̝͚̭̭̦̣͖̖̰̬̠̥̬͉̫͔̣̞̟̫̼̲͎͓̝̥̭̞̝̮̭̯̟͚̠̟͕̺̿̈̈́̒̾̌̿͋͌̄͂̊͂̈́̂́̍̌̿̉̓͒̎̇̌̋͒̔̿͆͂̿͑̂̈́̏̈̂̓̾̋̏̍͂̈́̔̄͒̌̅̓͒̉̏̇͛͆͂̿̓̃̈̃̎͐̆̂̉́̌͌̄̉͊̋̆̽̈́̾̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̳̪̱̹̘̳͕̟͓͈͖̯̝̼̬̟͙̤̘̭͚͓͈̪̺̣̜̻̤͓̟̱̮͚̻͎̤͙̯̜̥̣̪̬͖̣͙̟̻̙̭̺̖̥̪̝̳̩̩̞̰̱͚̀̅̐͗̉͑͐͐̄̃̐̓͂͗̅̋̽͆͗̇̃̋̃̍͗̊̒̉͂̄̓̇̒̃͛͊̈́̃̑̈́̒̓͊͑̂͗́̒́͊͊̈͐̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅv̴̧̡̧̨̢̢̳̦͚̺̬̩̦͙͎͓͔̹̙͕͚̼̞̬̫̫̰̼̤͈̝̯͎͎͚̘̘̼̼̞͈͉̞͔͖̞̫̱̪̦͖͚̹̣̘͕̠̮̗͇̮͙̯̗̻̣͉̩̮̹̠͕̯͖̬͕̦͖̠̻̰͚̫̲̺̯̬͙̣̯͚̥̳͉̟͔̤̪̣̩̝̳͓͚͈̘̩͔͙̤͙͖̻̹̻͈̆̔́́̌͒̓̌͘͜͜ͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̟̠͎̣̯̯̰͍̘̩͇̯̬̘̹̗͓̩͓͎̣̙̞̹͚̣͈̥̭̟͖̗͚̞̳͓̦͚̼͍̻̞̉̈͛̃̓̑̇̇̇̈́̏̈́̈́̓̒̿̈́̒̆̄͊̔͐̿̑̊͐̈̉̓͐̉͌̿̾̎͛͊͊̂̃͊͂͐̈́̂̓̔͂̓̈̌̐̿̄̋̑̉̆͂̀͗̎́̾̃̋̚̚͘̕̕̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̛̮̦̻͉̮̹̝̼̙͕̮̗̩̖̰͔̝̞̖͇̩̙̦̲̯̱͕̙̖̝̜̙̩̠͎̫̩̘̯̟͕͕̓͌̑̐̒͋̇̌̐̈́͂̌͑͊͂̎͐̎̊̾́̎̂̔̑́̂̓̎̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̝͉̫͇̮̹̭̬̱͎̗̪̩̰̥̺̳̪̬͓̟͇̞̩̫̺̱̺͇̩̭̪̬̝̯̤̻̞̺̤̮̤̥̣͉̰̤̬̤̺͓̹̞̲̘̣̭̯̣̮͇̖̟̹͕͉̰͈̦̖͔͙̝̫͎̜̘̪̥̹͓̤͎͇́͛̾͐̄̒͛̍͋̉̂͆̒͂̇̿̀̄̎̽̊̈́͂̊̿̓̈͑̏̅͐͛́̄͐̃̆͗̐̌̀̊̇́̆̅̈́́̃̔̈́̈̓̐̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̢̡̨̧̩̦̲̠̬̮̞̩͍͙̱̱̼̲̗͓̙̘̬͖̘̪̥̮̠͉̫̯͖̝̦̦̫̮̙̜͚͚̤̯̠͇̗͉̣͔̦̩̦̭̜͖̤͚̠̥͎̹̮̺̗͖͇͎̜̘͉̫͉̣̘͓̦͖̊̅͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̛̙͉͇̰̫̯̩̱͍̳̦̠̘̻̗̻̱͇̳͇̺͙͔̥͕̮̫̙̞̤̖̼̟̭͚̫̠͖͉͉̩͇͓̭̳͉̰̞̠͔̳̜͉̙̭̗̥̣̗̞̜̭̙͙̟̘͇̪̠̲̯̞̯͖̞͖̫̣̹͖̗̝̙̖͕̜͍͉͎̥͓̲̯̺̪̥͚̞̜͙͕͕̹̟͔͓̳̪̘̫̺̰̦̖͛͆̐͛̎̊̇̿̂̿͒̓̾̓̏͗̈́̋͑͛̓̏̌͊̾̓͒͋͑̽̓̑͆͗̀͗̅̏̍̊̔̽̐͆̈̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̜̺̺͖̫̩͍͕̦͈̣̬͉̪̜̩̦̙͖̅̾͑̂́͋́̇̈́̀ͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̥̯͔͚̣͕̻͖͉̲̘̝̯̩͇͕͈̯̅͌̏͐̄̂̈́̇̈́͊̓̅͑̃̆̊̈̿̕̚̕͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̢̢̥͖͎͔̮̻̱̮͈̠̮̩͈̼̝͇̺͕͖̠̩͕̫̦͓͇̜͉̜̭̞̲̻̯̟̮͎̣͈̫̤̣̤̺͎̼̗̥̥̤̙̬̥͓̹̥̻̭̟̼̯̹̦̫̪̰̳̤͖͍̠̬̹̻̿̃͛̋͛͒͛̓̓̆̒̎̋̈́̐̈́̕͘ͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̞̳̼̻͙͍̥̙͚̣͉̱̗̳̱̹̳̠̲̺̫̭̩͕̘̳̪͕̰̯͕͚͈̬͕̗̗̪̲̩̔͆̓̋̒̄̈́̎̔̓̔̒̈̀̌͆̅͆͒̋̒̈͗̒̓̄͐̈͌͒̍̊̍͛̽̈͗̅̽͐̒̌̏̓́̉͌̏͑̃̐͛̑̊̒͛̋͐̈̄͐̀̏̌̈́̇͒͌͑͊̾͌͗̊̌̋̊̈̈̈̓͆̉̒̀̀̆̍̔̇͆̆́͌̍͒͂͒̔̔̈́͛̑̽̓͊̋̈́̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̯̼͙̮̠̮̯̖̪̯̱̻͚͕̥͇̞͓̦̔̓́̈̾̑̃͂̾̎̇́̿͐̀̾̄̈́̂̈́̀̋̇͒͌̇͒̆͆̏̇̂̓̐͌́̒͊͗͐͌̿̈́̊͗̀͂̒̓̊̑͛̐̃̅̔̄̈́̉͛͑̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅs̴͍̬͙̟͎͍̠̣͛̃̐͐͛͛̓̃̆͘ ̸̧̧̢̢̛͉̪̠̙̻͙̖͕̝̬̻̦͍̼̫̙̫͉̮̥͈͈̠͕͎̱̖̬͙͎̣̞̗͙͔͉̤̞̦̣̯̣̬̼̪̳͚͉̰̯̝͈̂̂̀̀͐͐̈͑͂̀̃̈́̓̈́̓͐̽̀́̔̒̂̍̆͛̾͂͊̄̏̂̒͐͂̎̕̚̚͠͠͝t̷̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̧͖̤͖̘̼͇͔͍͈͍̤͓͖͕̥̰͕̖̞͍͚̤̦̘̖̺͓͚̟̘̰͍͉̪͙̬̪̤̤̳̳̖̭̞͎̱̬̹̠͚̼̫̭̲̝̲͖̺͖̬̠͖͍̺̰͕͚̰̥̬̫̺͍̥̦͉͙̘͓̩̬̳͇͓̜̠͔̞̦̣̠̲̗̭͇̠͓͉̻̞̱̻̞̺̘̐͛̅͛͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̧͓̤̖͉̺̣̮̼̭̜̺͕̠͉͕̥͕͎̼̮͙͖̼͓͉͍̙̩͚̘̣̼̮͇̭͈̠̹̝͍̙͎̞̲̙̫͙͚̘̗͚͈͕̲̩͍̯͍̬̻̠͈̠͍̱̦̗͖̩̯͖͕̖̫̯̣̟̭̣̰͙̘͚̥̯̬͍͚̝̠̼͉̤̻̫̗̭͙̯̠͔̰̤̲͙͒̆̈́̈́͌̓̍̽͂̔̏̂̊̉͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ t̷̨̡̢̜̱͇̖̯͙̖̘̪̰̘͚̺̞͈͓̺̹̼̩͓̮̞̻̙̼̩̹̲͇̫̺͚̩̹̟̱͚̮̜̜̤̭͉̤̞̣̬͙̄ͅ ̶̢̨̡̛̛̻̩̝͇̯̟̭͉͖͓̼̯̹͙͕̬̖̲͖͍̙͕̬̹̪̥͔̩̥̪̰̺͚͙̟͖̲̣̯̖̞͚̻̰̄͌̃͒͋͋̽͂̄̌̈͂̽̿̃̈́̑͑̽̿͆̎̄͐̊̉͂͛̒̓̔̓̐̊̍͒̅̉̆͆̉̀̑͒̆͒̎͂̌̎̇̍͐̑̋̆͛͊̓̓̓̈́̏̔́̏̍̿͛̃̈́̉̋͋̓͌͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̧̧̨̛̪̝͍̠̞̯̝̮̞͕̣̬͈̦̮̘̭̫̪̲̜̳̖̠̯̝̭̯̺̟͚̙͕͍͖͚͍̿̽̂̀̎́͊̃͐̇̏͐̋̈́̉̃̾͒͐̉̽̾͂͗͌̏͌̄̑̍́͌͒͑̃̉͒͗͋̾̌̐̿̽̿̽̔́͒͆̈̎̌̆̇̾̔͆͂̔̽̑̄͗̑̒͐̔̉́͐̾̆̓̂̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠r̸̛̰̰̠͗̊̎̉͗͊̃͒̒̔̈́̈́͒̃̈́̽̿̉̈̀͐̓̽̊̊̇̐̋̊͐́̂̋̐̈́̍͂̔̄̋͘͘͘͝͠͝ư̶̢̡̨̢̨̡̛͉̩̥̺̣̜̲̩̙̰̙͙̺̩̝̺̼͈̹͍̪̟͔̳͔͎͖̬͇͔͔͚̩̻̪͍̠̲̗͈͉̳̟͖̠̣̱̭͎͖̥̩̰̬̞̥̼̻̥͍̰̦̭̖̲͓̜̙̜̦͖̞̹̠̗̜͖̤̜̦̮̯͕̳͓̱̙͇̼̘̍̈̂͑̈̾̽̌̋̄̽́͒̏́͛̏̐͑́̒͂̋̈̋̋̆̆̅́̈͗̄͋͊̓̄̇̎̾̒̅̓͆́̓́̿̈́̋̅̀̒͐̆͗͂̀̑͌͛͛̑̎̇̆͑̊͌́̂̋͛̐̇̈̋̄͐̀̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̻̱̮̳͔̺̬͍͕̩̤̯̖͚͚͕͉͈̻͍͔̝̦̞̞̥̹̯͉͖̟̞̪̲̱͕̞̱̦͙̻̲̭̖̦͙̦̮̝͎̼̼͈̲̬̳͎̞͉̲̯̜̥̘̬̦͙̱̱͎͕̲̬̻̖̟̲̺͎̙̌͑͑͋̎͌̂̏̇͗̿̈͐̓̎̒̏͗̀̈̎̌͋̾̋̽̏̈́͋̐̈́̔̃͒̈̎̚̚̚̚͠͠ ̵̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̟͓͍̖͉̪͉̭̮̩͖͈̱̬͔͎̲̰͙͙̜̻̠̥̥͔̥̩͉̟͇̗̳̭̻̥̺̥̹̙̟̰̝̰̤̬̻̙̦̯͇͍̙͙̣̪͍̝̲̪͖͚̫̞̳̳̲̤̦̼̝̰̗̳̮̲͖̙̩͙̳͇̪̫̩͍̮̟̣̝̰͋̏̃̏̊̊̉͂́͗̅̾̈́̃͒̽̒̎̔͆̄͊̃̔̈̾̏͆̔̇͌̈́͌̉̍͐̾̌̇͗́̎̽̂̎̈́̆̔̀͋̄̑̆͂́̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̲͔̱͈̤͇̭̱͙̟̭̟̗̗̩̖̱̖͍̪̻̖̳̜͈̗̱̟̱̘̭̯̠͎͖̙̗͈̯̰̫͍̩̪̮̘͚̩̥̖̀̾̋͐̾̒̑͂̍̔̾̑͐̃̾̾̅͆̊̄̄͒̐̋̈̾̐̃̓̄̇͌̏͒̇̐̃͊̋͛̽͆̍̎͑͒̄̾̎̈̈́̇͐̏͊̃̔̋̎͌͐́́̓̈́̓̓̆̀̒̔̒̈́̽͂̓͛̔͑̍͌̔̈͆̾̃̆̏̽͆̋̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̢̡̛̛̛̼̲̼͍͕͍̈̽̇̇̓͗̐̑͌̄̂͗͛̊̔̂͌̒̒̉̍͌̆̎̋s̸̡̡̧̢̧͙̮̣̼͉͕͎̲̳̝̟̙̣͎͎̬̺̹̜͔̅̄̒̈́͋̀͆̎̑ ̶̧̢̛̛̼̜̝̱͓̪̟̜̦̳̝̣̤̞̱̼̥͓͈̜̹̜̬̼͙͙̱̙͓͍̻̹̳̬͂̃͑̋̆́̅͛̒̒͋̓̑̈́͗̎̌̓̃͋̾͋̂̋͊̐̐͂͐͒̓͂̃̋́̾̂̌̈́͋͐̅̈̊͋̇͐̔̑̃̂͑̈́̓̾̏͐̿̀͑̃̊̈́͗̆̀͆̽͊̈́̋͐͌̅̋̓͗̈́̂̅̾͗͊͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̣͇̣͙͉̣̫̮̱̼̼͖̭̗͈͔̫̪̼͖͚͈̺̫͕̦̣̭̪̟͎̫͓̺̤̟̞̘̜̦͙̠̭̲̩̫̳̙͉͚̮̼͎̣̯̬̗̟̹̈́̿͒̈́̑̿͌̅͑̇̏͌̑̊̈̀̈́̇̿̑̍̇̓̿͊̂̍̓̒̾͐́̆̏̈́̉͌̍͆̍̐͆͌̏̽̄̾͂͋̀̋͌̉͛̓̿͒͒͂̐̆̈́̓͌̽̅̔̈́͒̈̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̨̢̛̛̬̥̖̲̤̫͍̗͈̫̼̫͚̥̞͉͈͇͙̠̪͓̭̺͕̠̭̩̠͉͉̺̳̱̙̳̞̲̳̞͓̲̻͖̘̬̘̝̪̒͑̌̑̅͂̓̀͛̊͐̾͛͆̔̑͗͐͆͑͑̐̒̋͐̓̕̚̚̚͜͝ͅ ̶̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̛͓͇͖̮̟͈͕̣͔̰̥̱̜̥̘͍̟̼̰̬͇̖̥̥͙̻͕̖̭͎̣͚̲̜̩̦̹̪͔̺̼̭͔̜͚̤̜̠͓̥̙̟͙̲̻̙͉̖̹͚̞͍̥̙̣͍̬̐̔͋̊̄̑͗̐̓̈́͂͑̓̀̈́̽̏͊̀̈́͛̑̿͌͋͗̇̽̃͂̉͒͂̓͊͂̋̅͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠ͅ ̴̡̨̧̱͚̮̱̜̣͕̭̦̻̗̫̖̬̒͆̓͂̿͊̾̋̎̀̓̓͌̆̕̕͝ͅ ̸̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̛͙͕̳͖̪̘͖̙̦̪̼͕̹͔̼̣̜̻̖̗̩͓̖͍̹͇̗͚̭̬̭͓̞̙͙̮̯̮̹̖͔̥̠̓̈́̈́̐̇̓̅̈́̈́̂̅̍͋̾͐̿̓͑̈͆͐̋̓́̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̛̫̫̟̪͈̲̟͙̱͉̰̭̭̥̪̻͕̳̪͈̣͔̜͙̖̳̫̫̣͓͙̠͔̰͈̗͍̼̘̝̻̞̝̪̬͙͉̏̅͋̔̀̌̒̀̾͗̔͊̆̑̏͊͌̿͗̿̎͆̃͂̈͋͊̓̊̆͆̊̃̿̽̿̿̓̄͆͒̆̊̽̉͆̊̋̓͊̓̋̋͐̍̽̆͊̉̃̃̅̇͋̓̃͊̅̍͒̇͗̈́͊̋͗̈̔̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̵̛̛̛̛͕̦͈̜͕̹͚̱͔̙̣̳̼̮̰̖̰̼̩̯̠̮̪̭͍͙̖̻̏̽̐̏̉̑̍̊̂̎̋̌̑́̏͊̾̓͆̌͊̎̓͒͂̒̅̃̈́̆̊̎̂̍̏̑̈́̾̃̋̉̂͊͋̽̑̀̔̾̎̈̇̊̄̂̌̓̈́͘̕̕̚͘͠͝͝ͅ ̷̛̮̣̟͒͂͌̈́͌͌̀̈́̒͋͊̂͆̓̈́͂̍͂̃̓̈̎͊̉̆͊̋͋͆͒̔̆͒͑̄̈́̂͊͌͋̐̒̿͆͂́̊͋̿͂̒̂͗͆̌́͆̉̽͗́̓͂͊̊̈́̽̇͌̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̧̧̠̹̞̳͖̩̤̹͓̤͊̔͑̓̈̎͂̔̽͋̑̂̀̋̕͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̡̡̢̛̲̪̲͔̜͚̘͙̣̩̹̼͕͖͕̰͕̰͚͍̼̣̻͚̓̏̅̃̋̆̏̌̃͐̊̀͌̏͒̓͗̋͊̉̉̒̌̉͑͌̂̾̀͊̂̄͜͜ͅę̸̡̨̨̡̢̡̛̠̠̻͍̻̰̤̙͉̖̮͖̤̥̻̺̥̯͖͕̩̞̤͖̝̭̩̬͚̼̱͉̳̩̮̩͉̼̠͓̱̬̝͍͓̤͍̘̻͍͔̹̞̲̣̫̟̝̝̗͈̤͉̰̘̣͚͇̬̲̖͕̙̱̗̘̝̓̏̿̑̉̌̓̎́̃͒̑͆̇̈͊͗̌͊͒͛͒̊̄̓̓͋̃͑̀̃̈́̾͑͒̋̽̉̇͌̓̄́͊̒̈́͑́͌̓͐͑̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̛̼͍̻̣̖̦̫͖̟̹̳̤͎͍̫̙̤̙̼͙̙̹̞̦̹̤̱̞̝̲̼͕̜̤̜̦̙̼̻̻̮͕̰̩̣̦̥̫̞̞͉̲̤͙̞͉̩̱̙̖̻̞͕͉̪̖̪̹͍̥̰͉̥͛͆͌̄͒͊͒́͋̓̈̓̌̐̽̊͒͑̂͐̈́̔̑͛͛́̌̽͝ͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̤̖͍̖̠͍̬͙̆̂̑͂͌͋̊͂̉́̐̈́̍̾̂̒̈́̆̆̌̌̅̂͒̑̌̏̿̊͂̓̄̃͗̈͌͑̎̈̾̐͂̎͆͛̒̃̇̽́̇͆͆̈́̉͐͌̎͗͛͛̓̃̌̈́̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͝ḑ̶̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̪̱͈͎͕̹͍̙͉̜̤̟͖̗̖̤͇̱̟̼̖̙͔̰̖͚͚̞̫̹̮̝͉̤̣͕͓̭̹̞̣̥̬̩̹̫͕̳̞̜͕̲͉̦̲̤̙̯͍͕̻̱̞̰͆̾̋͑̓͊̽̃͋̀̒͒̈͗͛̑͗̉̿̽̊̐̂́̐̏͒̆̆̾̉̾̐̈́̎̎̀̊̎̐̿̓̾̈́̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅ t̶̨̨̡̡̡̢̧̨̛̛͙̩̫͉̹̖̻̬̟̭͍̥͎̮̻͍͕͕̤̳̰̹̜̳͈͕̻̮̣̠̺̘͙̭̩̣͚̼̮̫̘̘̭̯͖̰̮̞͈̗̥͕̦̻̭̭̱͙̿̆̀̄͒́̏̾̎͋̈̃́̂̓̓̑̄̿̿̃̿̀̃̀́̄͂͑̂̊͊̓͊̾͛́̆͋͋̂̽͛̈́̿͆̄̐̿͛̈́͋͗̌͑̎͊̋̍̑̑̌̊̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̺̼̜͓̗̯̖̾̉͊̈̌̾́͗̋̊̐͐̂̉̒͑͊̍̇͌̈̔̈͊̂̉̏͛̑͐̋̆̿̋͋͛̾͌̇̍̉̇̾͐̊̇̾̑̇͌͘̚̚͝͠͠ ̵̧̢͎͎̲̣̞̣̗͔̗̻̱̥͓̱͉̥̠̝͍͚̻̥̜̻͍̙͖͍̣̪̤͓͓̓̋͑͆̄͌̑̽̌̀̈́͗̚͜͝ͅ ̵̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̼͕͉̰͚͎͙̫̹̠̬͖͉̣̰̲̼̤̘͇͓̫͔̯̮̦͍̲̬͉̤̱̳̖̯͈̭̻͔̼̮̳͚͍̳̟̠̳̝̣̱̭̠͎͎̥̦̺͒͌̇̋̊͐̿̉͆̈̄̑͑̋͌͂̓̓̋͗͂͂̈́̈̊̒̈͛̅͑̓̑̑͛̍̏͛̎̋̔̊̈̂͐̔̇̀̃͒̂͊̾̒̊̐̈́͛̿̾̎͛̆͂̃͒̈́̄̈́͆̅̀̄̋͊̀̉̓͑̆͐̓̓̃̇̐̅͗̇͊͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̼͓̣͇̪̻̠̱͙͇̫̤͕͖̣͈̳͖̘̯̬̪͎̳̠̦̮͖̤̝̥̠̦̖̺̤͇̻̲͍̬̟̬̺̱͓̱̩͖̱̰̭̙̰̹̞̳̗̤͚̗̗̪̣͎̭̘͈̠͇̣͔̬̺̪̖̻̫͙̣̙̰̯̹̦̗̺̙̆̑̂̽͗̈́͗̽͑̆̒͆͗̽̈́̑̔̎̈́̓͛̃̿̓̌͑͐̋̑͊̂̽̃͂̈́͗̿͋̃̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝ ̸̢̡̛̯̳̖̻͇̱̞̬͚͕̪̻̳̺̝̞̫͙͖̤̐̓̂̓͒͋͆͌̆̌̿̑̐̓̂̍̄͑̋̅̊̂̓̽͑̑̓̇̇͐͛̉̇͒͐̆̄͋͑͊̌̓͗̃́̐̽̔̉̃͛̐̔͂̒̍̈́̿̿̂̇̌̓͆̾͐̈́͆̊̆̅̍̄̋́̓́̈̒̒̽̓͑̐̄̏̋͒͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̛͙͎̮̣̜̝̰̤͔̗̗̫͓̠͓̠̖̥̣̩͓̗͙̩͖̭̳̻̠̖̱̣̻̹̗̜̫̳̝̜͖̠̹̤͇͎̭̙̿̓͂̈̂̋̈́͋̀̇̾́̇͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅr̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̙͍̻͕͙͖̣̞̗̙̤͔̬̯̞̹̬̦̪̞͈̹̟̣̣̜͚̠͖̖̟͈̺͍͖̣͙͖̻̣̗̞̭͇̣̠͚͎̤̜̪̣̝̝̣̽̀͐͛̊̓̓̈͜͜͜ ̸̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̛̮̖͕̖̻̻̠̺̲̱͕͎̪̣̠͙͙͎̥̟̻̖̫͙̙͍̲̹̘̖̭̞̜̗̗̭͚̮̤̞̣̗̼͓͚̠̙̝͔͖̣̯̪̘̫͓̲̬͈̩͖̭͉̘͓͙̥̥͙͔̖̫̹̝͎̳̥̼͓̭̗̺̟͔͕̆͊͌̓̈͑͆̌͑̂̿̓̇́͋͐̂́͋̔̅̍͂̉̿̾̆͂̂̀͒̂̈́̽͗̊͒̾̄̅̇͑̂͌̋͗͗͊͂̓͌̇̔͋̑̅̍͑̒́͋̾͋̓̏́̌͊̔̿͆̓͑̓͗̉̈̌͊̈͗̈́͊͊̑̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̭͕̦̣͊̈̒̓͌͌̇̇̋͂̊̋̄̅͗̍͒͐̽̌̉͑̌̄̊̓͐̔͐͐͒͛́̽̑̑̓͑̈̈́̌͑̿̈́͐̊̑̾̒͗̾̂͛̀͋͂̆̈̈́̉͑̿̉̊̅̽̽͒̇̉̑͛͂̈́͗̍̌̂̍͒̉̄̈́̊̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͠͠͠͠͝͝͝i̶̛̝̗͕͉̱͙̮͓̝̖̭͈̳̪͌̏̇̊̀͗̿̌̒̓̅͌̇̇͊͋͊̍̓̆͝͝ ̶̛̛̛̛̣͋͑͊̾̐̇̍̾͊́̍͒̒͐̊͌̉̑͐̑͆͗͐͐͐̋̅͛͊͑̇̇̑̎̾͒͗̋͑̐͐̇̈́̏̽͊̔͂͑͗̈́͋̉̑̃̍̅͒̋̓̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͠e̷̛̛̜͉̫̠̾̋̓̌̒̓̔̓̔͊̂̈͌̉̆͑̽̂͌͒͒̾̄̐̑̀̽̌̋͑̈́̍̏͂̋̓͒́̈̈͛̐̿͒̓͗͌͒̓͋͒̿̏͌̾͆̒̊̑͋̃͆̾̇̎̈́̕͜͝͠͝͠d̸̡̧̧̧̨̧̛͖̗͉͓͇̣̰̠̮̤̹̫͈͇̣̭̤̱̙̗̥̜̩̻̱̥̦̤͖̠̘̠̟͈̯̼̳̮͓̬̭̮̩̙̻̻̖͚̬͚̰̜͚̝̪͙̜̲̫͙̯̩̱̹͍̖̟͍̐̈́̊́̋̐̆͊̈́̌̍͒̈́̅̍̐̐̃̌̈́̃̈́̈́̒͛͛́̅̄̀̓̿̂͂̈́̎̿̃̾̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ v̴̧̛̖͇͎̠̥͍̻̺̳̟͕̙͔̲̮͈͓̝͈͙̭͚͉̝̘̺̻̹̫̜̳̱̝̻̰̗͍̇̿̉̈̓͒͌̍̾̃̌͒́̑͒͑̏͐͆̾̾̈́̎̓̀̏̄̏̂̃̇͐́̔̊̅͒̌̾̎̏̄̅̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͠ ̶̞̬͈̣̖̟̗͔̲̺̙̖̅͊̕̚i̶̢̢̢̨̡̗͉͙̗͙͎̫̪͔͍̻͖̺͖̩͙͈̹͍͓̤͙̙̤͇͙͔̯̦̤̯͓̟͕̖͍̦̪̲͈͔͖̮̩͙̫̲̟͌͜ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̧̡̛̠̻͕̪̭̫͎̮̯̮̹̳̟͖̻̭̻̯͓͖̮̱̖͇͇͍̱̹͚̩̺͔͇̪̤̻̖̹͕͚͇͓̖͕͉͙͙̠̞̙̜͗͊̏̂̉͆͂̔̉͐͂̃́͂͊̐͆͋͒̐́̎̐̋̒̎̾͒̀͑̍̾͑̒̐͐̈̈́̾̑͂̈́͆͛̂̈́̎̾͂̍̇̏̏̉͌́̐̾̔̃̓͆̍̈̍̀͐̓͌̿̂̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̨̡̧̢̪̩̼͈̪̘̣͈͔̦̩͙̝̩͎͕͖͉͇̲͎̒̋͗̎̃̿͒̅̾͒̈́̍̂͊͘̕͜͝ͅ ̷̡̡̡̛̮̞̝͍͎̯̹͍̣̪̰̰̪̯̪̤͚͉̪̥̭͕̝̹͉̖̿́͗̌̂͆̆͆̆̽̎͋̍̿̓̽͗̎̄̉̉͂͋̊͐̾̈́̎̀̈́̍͆͗̍̔̆̑̆̆̍̓́́͆̇̒̇͐͒̅͗̌̋͊̽͂̿́̾͛̽̉̄͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̛̛̙̺̠̯̳̥̤̬͙̲͉͈̻͈̦̹̣͚͚̣̙̄̄́̎͗̉͌̀̈̑̆̆̈̈́͑̽͐̂͊̈́̈́̅̉̏̈́͐̄̎͛̄͑͒̒̇͒͋̀͋̔͗̏̓̀̄̂̒̆͋̕̕͜͝͝ͅt̴̢̛͍̳̗̠͙̤̳̰͚̹̪̬͙̭͖̪͔̮̰͉͕͈̫̮̮͓͈̳̣͙̮̙̑̂̇̄̅͂͆̅̃͐̃̔̄̑̂̓̂̂̐̚͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̺̰͎̞̝͔̠̜̗̥̬̺̬̯̳͙͚̻̹̙̫̲̖͇̥̣̖̫̥̼̃̈́͊̽̅̋̊̏̎́͗̑̊̓̇̓́͊̑̾̈̈́̃̇̾̈́̔͛̇̊̓̃̐͆͋̄̇͐͐͒̃̆̊͑̏̂͒̀̄̀̊͗̌̈́̊͑̈́̋̉̇̄͂̒͐̔̔̇̄̒̓̑͊́̄̈́̊̈̽͂̃̾̇̍̿̎̋̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̫̦̩̦̳͕͖̜͖͕̬͍̱̦͇̦̭̼̭̙̺̙̻̬͚͖̮̝̘̠̟̟͚̻̘̦̪̙̼̝̮͈̙͚̯̱̯̝͎͈̦͇͖̥͉̲̺̹̭͔͎͎̫̲̼͕͖̮̘̯͔͍̯͎͉͍̙̭͖̻̩͙̭̥͚̠͔̠̫̰̥͓̝̬̳͆̈́̍͗̊͆̾̈̓͌͗́̍̐̒͌̈́̉͑̈̍̔̓̄̍̅̑̃͛̐͂̾̇͗͌̃̿̑̈́̀̽̆̇̈̂̓̓͌̊̀̇̈́̓̃̒̒̿̃̑̂̂͑̊̅̂͗͌̍̇͊̈́̐͆̏̈́̄͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̡̧̧̛͈͓̩̯̘͈̳̥͉̩̹̞͈͙̳̘̫͕̽̈̑̔͌̎̐̈́̄̓̒͑̒̃̍̉̐̈́̓̌̄͂̌̽̀͆̀̾̅̒̄̓̔̃̔͌̐̿̔̃̓͋̑̾̂͆̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̢̢̡̧̳͔̦̞͚̘͈̘͚͕͖̙̭̰̼̠͇͙̲̱̫̼̣͓̫̹̗̙̻̹̖͎̝͍̬̠̭͖̞̬̫͓̠̖̺͓̤͓̼̪͍̼̙̦͈͍͍̯̼̰̳̗̱̥̹͈̠̹͚̯͓̼̺̗̦̭̦̦̖͔̲͓̘̗̪̜͇͔̠̬̼͔̱͈̲͒̐̇͗͗̈͂̄̃͊̂̋͒̕̕͜͝ͅ ̵̨̨̧̛͈͉̥̯̳̣͇̘̖͍̳̟̥̰̠̹͚̝̤͖͖̱͚̙͈͙̥̹̲̝̤̺͖͚̈͛̉̿͋̒̽͊̇̔̏͌̈̃̄͌̍̉̉̈́̾̉́͌̒́́̆̆̒͛̈́͆̍̿͑̐̒͋̄̍̍́̿̑̓͛̏̌̆̓̃̉̏͂̏̐̔̈́̌̔̔̃̑̈́̿̃̾̈́̈́͊̄̐̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̛̛̫͚̭̰͕̜̩̝̺̮̼̰͙̦̜̣̗̯̖̹̫͖̼̤̳̱̜͉̮̘͚͓͎͉̫̑̊̈́̈́̀͒̏̈́̐̆̐͐̅̈̽̔̑͗͊̐̽̓̽̈́̓̑̈́̿̑̓̒̎̾͛̍͑̃̆̔̐͊͂̐̈́͗̈̎͊̍̄͌̈́̑̒̑̀̿̓͗̓̊̑̑̈̀͂͊̊͒͂̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̢̛̪̙̰̪͈̖̥͙̞̙͍͓̻̳͍͉̗̺̦͉̣͈̰̥̮͔̋̊͆͂̊͋̇̇̆̂̎̃̒͒͐̓͂̆̃̈́̑͒͗͐̊̒͆͆̌̒̋͋̾͋̆̊̅̇͌̿̆͒̈́͐̋̾̒͐̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͠ͅǎ̴̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̛͍̥̣͓̬̤̳̦̯̹̯͇̠͔͖̥̮͍̦̦̥̠͇͇͍̦̦̣̜̻̙̻̺̘͚̻̘̪̥͉̣̦͇̱̼͓̥̭̪̞̠͈̥̤̣̟̥̖̻̘̗͚̟̮͇͉̱͕͔̝̙̝͍̗̐͑̍̀̂̃̂͂̐̌̍̍̂͑͑̈́̋̇͗̔̾̎̏͂̓͌̐̽̇̒͒́͂̀̎̓̽͗͆͐̽̓̊̄̅̽̂̀͛̇͒͆̀̄̑̏̑͆̓͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̢̧̲̝̰͍͔͍͙̪̝̝̘̱̟̣͇̭̼̬̲̳̭̼̭̬̺̲̹̗̜͇̼̱͕͓̺̲͓̱̮̘̱̘̻̼͖̟̼͔̞̤̲̲̥̦̞̙̰͕̰͕̞̻̥̼̘̰̐͛̄͐̇̅̈́̔͊̊̈́͂̈̽̐̆̿̂̑̌̂͆́͑͋͊̇̄̈͒̇̿̈́̿̽͊̍̇̒̎͑̓̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̱̞͚̥̯̺̯̘̖͕̜͓͇̩̩̮͎̰͈̟̲̤͖̖̱̠̺̤͔̯͇̤̫̤̙̻̜̗̬̭͎͚̻̱̘̫̼̹̦̥̭̻̟̖̟͇̤̞̲̰̩͉̖̪̜̳̝͈̪̞͕̺̳̰̳͉̣̠̙̹̥͈͈͈̙̞͇̜͓͚̦̮̺͗̓̍̌͐̄́̇͌͐̈́̃͗̎͒͋̋̿̈́͆̑̈́̐͒̾̒̃̏͋̓͊̔̓͆̇͛̔̂̓͊̑̀͌͒̌̒͊͗͐̂͋̾͆̈́͐̑̓̔͛͂̆̅̿͌̑̃̍͑̂̆̅̎̊͑͂̉̀͑̒̈́̓̅̊̾͗͐̔̒̽̾̄̅̓̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̛͙͓̹̺̦̰͚͕̳̯̝̳̻̠̮̫̥͈̬̯͓̯̳̟͇͉̭̼͕̮͓̼̙̙̭̺͙̰͚̹̞̗̤̣̭͎̺̞̪̺̞͚̘̥͔̪̙̱͖̫̙̤̜͖̯͕̤̠͙̙̫̝͍͇̘̻͚̩̭͈̱̟̲̥̻̀͋͐̏͋̋̂͋͛̒̿͐̂̋̏̽̈̃̿̾͌̈̔̊̀͌̆̐͑̆̔̈́̈́̓̌̌͐͑́̽̔̇͂̈́̈̌͑͋͊̔̈́̃̿̏̀̾́̉̌͛̒̔̑̇͐̅͊̒̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̡̧̨̨̢̞͕͔̳͚̺̪̬̗͙̲̘̞̮̺͈̳͕̖̳̝̪̜͖̻̜̃̒ ̶̧̢̡̧̡̦͇͙̙͕͙̗̲̝͈̩̗̻̪̮͈̥͓̞͇̺͈̻̼̼͚͙͍̖̻͉̱̲̟͔͚͈̪͖̰͕̝̫̞̳̻̘̦̞̟͚̝͎̖͑̔͊̐͌̏̈̽́̓̆̈́͌̈̈́̔̐̋̔̑̒̈́̚͘̕͘͜ ̴̡̢̢̥̙̭̭̖͇̰̠̗͙̜̪̬͈͚̤̲̦̫͉͎͚͔͍̣̦͕̠͂̂͐̾̎͋͐̾̎͋̍̽̃͌̍̓̒̿̀́̐̌̌̈̂̽̌͐̽̓̕͘͝͠ͅ ̵̧̛̪̎̈́̈́̿̌̍̈̆̃͛͊̍̓͛͒̒͑̏̏̍͑́̈́̈̉͛͋̽̽̊̎̏̏̑̾́͋̂̂̏͐̾̀̈͐̈́̐̇̎̃̑̇̿͐̆̇̋̌̊̈́̉͆͊̈́̊͊͂̅̆̈̑͐͌̾͂̄̽̊̏̉̊͊̍̔́͌̇͒͘̕͘͘͘̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̷̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̛͖̺̹̺̘̳̯̠̩̲̻̖̩̣̩̱̙͖̫̭͍̥̯̖̻͎̠̘̠̗͖͔̩̞̩̳͇͉̰̙̩̩͍̦̩̟̫͍͍̭͓̼̱̰͎̺̥̠̱̺̣̜̫͚͈͎̜̟̠̮̮̹̠͎͍̥̗̳͓̺̻̯̠͉̋̎̽̋͌͛̈́̓̍̋͑̑̈̍̿͛͂̿̈́̓͛̈́̑̊̄̊̈́̅̾̒̿͗̽͐͒̄̈́̌̄̈̒̊͛̅͆͌͊̉̃͒̂̃͛̉͘̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧͎͎͔͚̠̠̠̟̼̳̺̮̤̱̣̙̠̟͈͙̰̭͔̲͖̝͋͊̑̇̀͛̓͑͛̓̏͐̒͒̈́̂̏̐͘͝͝ͅ ̵̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̤͔̭̙̩̠̗͙̮̥͔̗͙͈̦̠̥͎̯̭̬̙̣̲͉͎̪̦̯̪͚̠̜͕̥̺̲̳̤̭͓̘̙̻̙͈͓͚̜̤̩̞͈̲̜̺̥͚͚̟͔̙͙͚̖̰̣̗͖͖̲̤̼͇͉̺͙͚̜̙̖̲̲͎͖̩̭͕̈́͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅl̷̩̳̻̭͎͚͉͔͙̹̰͚̗̜̜̣̣̟̝͉̥̬̳͓̰̠͚̻̏̓͜ t̸̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̛̼̱͎͙̯̻͓̩̠̜̱͚̳̜̯̠͚͕̣̮͍̹̫̲͓̥̱̞͖̞͙͇̺̫͖̟̪̦̖̟̩͖̻̺̮̮̘̺̬̞̣̖̫̻̼̦̮̪͈͚̤̪͍̬̬̣̖͕̪͕̳͎̖̹̮͇̖͔̪̥̦̤͙̜̟̜̲̯̟̲̪̮̤̬̊̓̃̀̉̂̓̂̈̈́̈́͊̌̑͒̔̇͒̀͒̐̋̃̋̊̆͌̇̄͆͋̋̾̔̽͗͗͗͑̂͐͂̈̒̑͛̑̆͐̋͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅ ̷̨̡̬͕͈̙̦̳̳̳̦͓͚̘̞̥̮̫̆͂̇̊͗́͗̊͒̃̅̈́̓͑̋͂̍̑̾̇͆̐̌̆͊̈́̂̽̈́͆̐̆͊̐̓͛̆̇̈́̀̄̀̔̾́̂̾͊̆͗͂̀͌̓̍͂̇̊̈́̏͂͌̑͐̇̀͐̋̓̐͋̐̚͘̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̧̢̛̖̹͈̟̰̻̠̳̲̲̲̼̻̼͖̬̭͉̭̩͔̰̪̈̈́̽̀̆̈́̾͐̑̆͒͛̽̃͑̆̒͌͌̒͒̄̎̃͆̋̈́̒͌̄̾̋̈́̋̄̓͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̢̨̢̢̨͚̙̗̙̭̙͓̮͎̺̞̘̬̥͖̭̻͓̮̼̤͕̗͕̯̪̫̫̖̟̭̦͈͈͉̼͍̭̠͈͈̹̹̘͎̼̖͍̩̱͚̩̝̗̙̹͓̬̜̭̠̻͕̜͙͍͙̬͚̗̠̹͕͌̑̈́̉͋͋͊̊̐́̑̅̅͂̋̽̌̐̑̾̀̅̈́̃͆̌͋́̈́͌̄͋̾̑̎̈́̋̈́͆̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̧̢̨̨̲̗̞̘̣̖̯̼̝̪̜̱͉̫͚̤̖̟̗̩͎͍̗͚͙̩̩͚̻̮͍͙̦̩̫̬̗̺͈̼̗̥̫̝̦̫̫̻̮̥̪͔̥̭͇̭̘̭̯̌̐̈́̅͊͑̈́̄̓͌̆͂̅͐̓͐̉̏͌̽̐̄̉͂͗̕̕̕͜͠͠ͅ ̷̢̧̢̧̡̡̛̩̘̠̻͚̘̞̘̰̭̦̟̘̖̘̞͙͈͉̹͕̯͈̱̹̪̗̭̞͕̱̼̝̻̘̖̤͇̒̊̿̇͐̎̍͑͋͑̈́͂̈́̆͐͊͋̾͂͊̿̓̊̀͐̐̍̾̎̿͋̅̓̐̐͛͊̿̔́͂̌̃͑̍͊͛͋̿̎͛̓̓̎̽͆̇̈́͋̓̏̐͆̾̏͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅǫ̸̡̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̡̛̠͇̜̫͖̬̼̖̙̗̮̟̣̯͕͙͓͉̟̮̭͓̭̞͚̣̺̳̟̹̩͇̞̻̳̞̪͇̩̰͉͕̠͇̠̘͍̖̪̣̗͙͉̘͉̥̹͓̝̝͙̯̘̞̜̞͉͕̜̻͙̦̳̳͔̺̭͈̥̟̺͍̯̰̝̬͍̤͙͈͙̟̆́͆̍͊͊̓̃͗̿̅͜͜͜͜ͅ

q̶̛̬̞̯̯̗̙̲̭͚͚͍͈̝̬̘͈̻͍͓̘͓̺͔͙̬̤͈͔̱̪̪̳̉̈͋́͛̌͆͌͋̓̀̍̒͐̈̓̄̅̔̃̾̾̑̉̂̈́̒̎̑͒̆̈́̋͐̓̽̈́̆̀͌̔͂̍̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ư̸̡̡̨̨̨̢̦̻̙̪̣͎̭̱͚͎̬̖̤̲̰̹͎̜̹̱̟̯̲̱̠̱̯̮̮̪̫̰̻͖͈̮͖̰̦̳̼̻̋̔̂͒̎̒̀̆̾̂̓̏̀̎̉͗̈̀̑̎̂͗̏̈̔̿̃̒̇̑͌͐̌̑͌̒̇̈̐̐́͌̌̓͆̒͘͘̕͘͝ͅę̸̞̭̥̫͎̻͙͙̪̫̣͚͉̳̮̟͈̹͎̦͚̆͒̔͘͘͜ͅs̵̡̢̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̹͓̙̖͎͚̜̹͔̜̜̥͔͙̻̼̺̘͓̭̮̗̬͍͇̺̥͈͓̳̪̲̱̳̬̼̰̲̻̖͉͈͓͕͓̯̹̝͚̗͕̳̪̗͓̜̭̼̹͈̭̦̱̞̭̲̩͚͙̑͒͒̓̈́̃͌̆͐͂̈́̽̇͐͊̀̈́̿̒̅̄͑́̌̌̉͑̆͛̓͋̔͌̑͊̄̔̇͊͆̑͒̅͂̾͑̃͛̈́̊̾̈́̾̑̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̨̧̧̡̨̧̩͖̳͕͚̺͓̘̝̻̭͈̬̱͕̭̼̯̹͚̦̙͓͇͕̻̮͕͔͙͙̻͈͍̟̼͈͍̞̜̳̦̯̺̳̾̃̊̊̈͛̆̉͗̓͛̐̄̐͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̢̢̨̗̣͖̰͚̤̹͎͔̙̩͉̥̜͍͕̟̪̙̓̒̄̆͋̅̉̾̋͌͒̎̆̆̽̍͒̿̎̇̈̑͗̅̒̚͘͠͝͠ͅo̶̡̨̪̩̜̘̰̱̰̩̜̻̫͎̘͈̹̳̖͚̖̖͈̤̳̦͉̫̹͎̼͔̪̲̮̫̠̹̭̞̭̞͓̲̫̗̙̜͎̭̳̗̞̣͓͉̗̬͖̘͍̜͖͚̹̞͐̈́̓͋̄͒̿͋̈́̎̿͂̂̽̚͜͝͝ͅͅn̸̨̢̡̡̧̢̢̰̗̝̙͓̺̖̺̣̳͎̩̭̯̦̬͔̠̪̖̙̬̰͙̘͕̭͎̠̳̥̱̩͎̯̞̳̖̗̥͈͚͎̟̹̘̺̹̱̗̺̳͚͇̥͍̂̅͋̽̓̍̐͐̉͂̚͘͝ͅͅͅ 

N̷̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̡͙̰̳̲̟̻͖̟̥̭̘̩̦̤̫̩͉͎̲̪̰̩͓̩̳̘͇͙͉̝̤̯̩͖̺̗̯̮̫̖̤̦̘̙̱̲̥͖͛̾̂͌̾͆͊̈̈́̄̅̆̊͒̎͂̅̑̈̓̌̈́̾̌̒̽̆͊̉́̈̏͊͑̋̃̇̆͐̂̆̎́̈̈́͌̈́̉̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͠ư̷̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̤̜̮͍͎̪͕̻̺̘̯̯̰̻͖̞̥̣͓̼̖͈̬͍̦̭̮͙̱͍̱̱̤̪̠͓̦̖͔̭͔̬̳̬͖̼͉͉͙͓͓͉̰͎̲̺̠̤̬͕͙̱͉̰̜͖̩͇̱̳̔͂̊͑̏̋̌́̈̏̉̋̈͐̊̅̈͒̑̃̾̔͗̊̍̽͊̉̓̍̔̑̌͐̍̋͑̌̃̂̍̄̓͑̈̇̇̓͌̅̆͆̄̋̆̔̑͂̿͒̔̊̑̅̍͛͂̃͐̅̾̅̍̏̒͒̎̔̑̆̿̋̀̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅg̴̛̘̘̥͙̜̣̈̐̋̀̎̅̊̄̊͆̄͊̽̂̔̈́̐̾̾̄̓͆̏̽́̄̒͌̓̑̑͑̿̓̒̔̓̂̊̔̉̉̒̈́̿̎̇̈́͊͂̐̉͛̚̕̚̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̵̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̛̛̻̳̳̱̟̪̰̗̪͉͙͚̱̼̭̳̫̼̝̬͚̼̱̤̯͓̜̻̝͎͔̭̠͇̬̰̟̲̳̠̘̤̻̺̣̦͖̦̬̤͙̝͔͍̭̬̻̠͉̯͍̝͎̯̱̟͓͕͉̯͇̖̠͇̪̟̼͚̲͓̥̝̪͈̺͔͖̞̳̲͎̲͖͈̝̻̦̘̝̺̭͓̘͕͖̘̩̥̪̞̭̼̦̟̦͕̹̺̥͚̣̖̭̱̣͖̭̞̬̫͇͓̖͚̰͖̱͉͖̼̘͉͙͚̻̬̰̤̗̠̗̣̘͔̺̜͉̣̥͕̬̪͈̹̃́̋̏̌̿̓̀͋̊̐̎͋͂̅̄̎͑̈́̄͆́͊̌̔̍̋̊̐̿̉̒̍̈̀̈́̔̈̏̃̇̉̿̍͊̌̔͗̅̈́̽̈́̈́̈̏̉͆͛̌̽̽͌̓̍̄͂́͒͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̢̛͔̭͍͕͎̖̖͖̮͍̭͖͚͙̙̼͈̘͉̪̠̤̘͓̲͖͖̼̪̼͉͍̟̥̘̣̜̯͕̩̞̞̻̘͕͇̦̘̳̦̺̼̘͔̘̞̱̖͉̝̬̳̘̠͍̣̘̤͈̜͍͖̗̩̞̰͉̠̰̼͖̥̺͈̲͎̲͈̪̘̲̠̼͍̻̗̥̲͖̠͔͚̰̜͔̹̟͖͇̬͉͍͙̭̼̦͈̺̱̻̭̮͍̙͎̜͚͔͇̼̯̟̰̖̿̾̾̽͒̽̃̓́̈́͌̉̈́̈͊̍͐͌̈́̊̈́͌̑̂̉̈͒͊͒̈́́̎̆͒͛̏͂̈́̎̊̉͐̅͂̆́̇̚̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̛̤͍͍̠̲̬̖̹̮̟̘̭̘͔͖͈̗̲̖͇̥͈͙̙̗̩̮̪̜͎̱̩̮̘̦̱̖̰͓̞͙̹̙̰̞͓̘̖͕͙̤̙̘̦̹͓̘̱͖͛̓̍̽̆͊̆͆͋̑̄̔̈́͌͋͋͌͗͑̊̿̍̾̌̆̈̈́̌̓̃̐̓́͌̓̈́̿̆̒̓̕̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͔̮̝͕͙̩̼͚̯̼͓͓̥̗̯̺̟̫͎̘̱̜̩̻̗̟͚̩̮̼̗̋̇̒̏̈́̔̊̐̏͑̇̍̄̋̽̓͑̀̂͋̈̃̑̈̍̂̑͛̈́̈̉̋̓̅̽̏́̓̈́̏̂̌̄̈̾̈͋̎̑̌̿͂̋̓̿̑̿͂͛̓̒͑̔̏͊͂̈́̈́̇̿͛͐͌̔̉͆̌̍̅̾̓̒̾̈́̋̓̋̔̊̾̈́̓͐̆̆̂͊̄̅̽̆̑̈̓̈́̇̈́͛̑̑̎͂̾͋͆̌̒̄̚̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̸̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̥̮̻̜̘̬͖͙̫̮͚̥̞̭̼̰̖͎̳̹͔̥̲͍̲̗̪̱̝̤̳̲͈̩̭̦͚̗̯̠̟̗̦̱̉͂̍̋̃͗͗̒͗̇̽̽͛̆̐͊̋̒̌͛͛͂̔̐͐̍̒̅̈́̅͒̓̈́̎̈́̈́͑̎̀̈́̈́͌̂̉͆͂̓̌̈́͊̆̓̐͑̎̂̔́̍̃̃͂̄̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̛̛̛̯̜̤̏̈͐͋̔̓̐̒̿͌͆̂̑̔̍͛͑̃̓̈́̑̊͊̓͌̔͂̊̾̇̾̉̇̈́͛̿̓̅͋̄̂̏̊͆̃̌͌̎̐̿̇̾͗̆͆̈́̉̾̆̐̆̅̾̑͗̍̋͆̂͛̇͒̊͌̎͑̄͗̊̏̏͊͐͗̋̌͗̉̃͗͑͑̾͆̑̈́̀̊͐̒̍͆̂̿͛͌̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̵̧̡̛̹̲͓͍͙̼̥̘͎̠̤͖̞̤̝͉̜̭͙̘̜̗͔̙̹͖̟̜͚͂̌̉̊̔́̂̃̈́̿̌̿͐͊̉̈́͗̈́͋̈́͑̀͛̅̔̍́̃̂̉͋͆͂̅͛͗̒̄͌̾̓͑̇̆͌̅̎̈̓̊͐̓̓̒̇͋̂̒̑̍̏̈́̐̈̾̎̋̄̒̀͆̌̍͂̔̂̇̓̍̎͊̅̏̄̈̈́̒̑͑̾̏̓̇̒̈͌̉͊̍͑͑̓̓͑̊̋̃̋͆̅̔̅̅͗̏̓̈̈́̄̒͑̾̈́̏́̾̐̒͗̎̐̓̌͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠e̷̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̛̥̝̰̜̣̲̼̠̫̱̱̦͈̱͚̲̜͓̘̱̞͉̥̗̭̠̣̺͇̥̻̜̭̦͕̯̪͎̻͇͍̱͍̭̖͙͈̫͔̘̝̱̗͖̲͓̯̻͇̙̥̯̙̬̦͓̯̞̞̱̣̘̺͖͈̟̖̠̝̣͓̙̬̯̱̯͇̭̼͓̰̭̜̭͇͓̬̹̖͕̠͕̜̣̬̜̘̯̘̙̮̬͍͙̪̺̤̥̺̟̳̦̺̜̭̦̟̪̖̙̝̟̤̩̺̪̥̫͊̑̑̓̐̾̾̅͒͒͋̐̊̇͐̄̉͒̇͑̇͑̆̀͐͗͐͐̉̋̾͑͋̃̏̆̌͑̾̐̈͒͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̸̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̤̪̘̲̪̖̤̹̠̮̩̬̱̼̱̰̪͚̰̺̘͈̩̠̥̻͖͎̯̙̞̣̘̦̗͕̻̦̭̝̱̣̜͇̘͚̪͎̲̦̯̤̫̬͔̭̥̬͎̘͎̥̣̲̤̮̭͉̳̠͙̲̖̠̞̤̦̪̻͇͉͈̠̯͉͔̜͇̯͚̥̘͙͈͚̗͚̻̼͕͙̼̫͔͍̳̲̱̺͕̣̱͇͕͇̳̜̳̪̣̤̥̝̭̹͚̗͖͓͚̥͈̦̙̪̮̖̱̺͈̙͉̱̼̬̬͙̺̣͎͇̠͓͖͖̮͙͊̀͋̽̒̔̾̑͆̈́͂̍̏̌̈̋̐͆̎́̍̾̀̓̆̈̅̊̐̆͒̂͆̓͋̌͒͂͂̾̈́͊̆̍̄̎̐̃͂̓̅̋͌͂͋̍͒̀͒̍͋͒͒̃̊̃̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

t̷̨̧̧̢̨̛̛͔̞̮̯̯͚̻̜̝͔͓̘͈̟̳͚͔̺̗͎̙̝̖̫̠̣͕̤̱̲̬̱͈̪̱̜̜̫̩͈̭̲̜̥͎̰͑̋̔̎̈̏̇̽̆͗̃̀̓̿͂̍̐͊̎͊͗͊̉̍͑̋̾́̊͂͌͐̂̉̓̾̈́̆̈̽̿̃͂̃̈́̒͌͑͊̂̀̈̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ ŗ̷̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̙̬̖͔̯̟̣̦̗͇̱̣̺̯͇̝̝͙͔͎͓̝͍̣͎̱̮̲̼̭͓̲̟̼͍̟͖̠̝̱̖̜̖̥̦̠̩̮̯͉̯̺͚̙̯̩͙̘̦͇̲̰̺̘̦̳̬͚̜̺̳͇̼̙̟̪̰̮̘̳̰̫͉̣̰̜̜̭͎͇̠̰͉̖̺̏͋̎̄̍̂́̃̆͊̈́̋͑̒̈́̿̉̀͗͛͛̄̀̌̋̎̆̓̍̿͌̿͌͆͆̀͒͊̃͒̓̄͐͑̄̽͋̌̈́̏̅̆͂͐͆̒̅̃́̅̏͌̈͆̈́͒̈͆̌͊̓̇̊̈͗̑̇̐̂͂̃͛̀͂̂̄̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅį̵̢̢̡̨̡̨̛͇͓̪͔͈̰̗͉͓̟̙͙̖͍̹͇̦̼̲͎̻̰̩̝͔̼̫͕͚͉͕̙̹͇̭̜̲͕̯̗̲͂͑͋̈́͊̏̋̈́̄̋̈̌͆̈́̏̿̈̿̄̈̑̆̀̅̆̀̂̅͆̿̀̃͑̋̈́̇̌̈̔̀͋̄͛̉̅̏̂̈́̾̋̍͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅp̵̨̨̢̡̛̬̥̗͈̻̱̠͚̠̪͓͇̗̩̭͖͇̜͉̠̗̬͓͚̖͓̮͙̩͉͈̯̲̱̗̦̤̠͓̀̐̅̿̈́̓͆͑͆̾̈́͑̆͂̔͊͌͊͛̂̓̎͋̿͂̈͂̅͋̈́̎̉̈́̓͐̌̈́͗͂̈́̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ f̷̨̡̛̦͙̼̟͐̂̍̒̅̽̀͋͊̃̈́̑̈́̊̇̌̿͋̔̆̊̐͋̓̊̔̐̇̅̇̈́͌̽̈́͊̓̚͘̕̚͘͘͝͠͠ǫ̶̨̨̢̧̧̧̛̛͈̖̦̼̹͉̤͎̫̪͇͔͇͔̭̼̥͖̖̦̤̼̯̤̤̜̥̜̱̥̘̻̣̪̫̩̙̱̗̭͍̦͙̗͕̝͖̜͖̝̤̼̮͙̩̟̻̻̳̜̹̲̼͈̞͙͇̪̹͕̮̝͍̞̟͙̙͈̱̯̫̬̪̻̣͔̻͕͔̗͚̯̥̒̃͋̿̿͊̅̇͛̓̃̓̏͑̍̉̄̇̓̑̉̆̈̑̊̈́̃̈́͐̾̇̌͛͑̈͌̉̈͆̉̌̍̽̈̈́̋͛͐͗̐̿͌͆͂̏̊̉̉̑̀̉̽̂̀̀̄̓͒̿͐̃̂̂̎̈́̓̒̒̌͛̈̆̓͋̈́̽̏̏̔͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅr̸̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̨͔̗̘̹͔̬͉͓͖̬̞̖͔̬͚͓̮̮̤͎̩͓̮̰̟̩̞̥̪͉̦̼͎̪̝͈̱̠͈͍̻̥̩̞̖̰̭̰̯͚̤͉̦̙̤̖͓͓̥͉͇͔̘̠̙̺͙̭̬̭͈̥̫̠̟̣̭̰̺͙̹̤̜͍̹͕̘̫̩̜̜̠̺̥̮̪̯͇̩̗̜͈̱̤̯̥̪̮̞̱̦͑͛͋̀̉͊̌̔̔̈̐̾̐̒͛̿̉̊͆̂̅̿̐͊͋̑̎̈́͛̒̽̔̽̄͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅẗ̴̡̠͈̗̮͎͇̺́̽͒̈͊͆͊̈͠ͅ  
  
  
  
  


ṯ̶̢̧̢̡̧̧̛̱̠͚̗͈̯̙̝̬͔͍̣͇̺͍̫͉͍̤͍̯̰̫̞̭̬̝͙̘̥͎̟͔͈̤͖̝͈̯͍̞̖̞̥̤̃̔̒̓̓̏̾͛̈́̉̂̈́̊͑̽̐͐͆̊̈́͂̈́̽̈́̒̌̽͛̓͗̊̾̆͆̎̄͒̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ơ̴̝͚͛̔̓͆́̄̍̅̍̏̋̌̍̿̅̽͑̅̑͗̅̅̉̐̇̋͆̀̿̐̔̽̈́̓̉̋̋̓̉̿̆̎͛̈́̂̾̓͒̋̍̄̐̈́̓̕̕̚̚͝͝n̷̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̝̦͚͖̱̰͓̮͍͔͚̗̦͔̠̬̝͙͈͙̣̬̰͚̻̩̻̜̜̹͇̘̣̥̦̥̠̦̥̫͓̪̠̜̘̩͎̹̬̭͕̞̣̝͚͚͚̯͕̳͓̪̯̄͆͂͋͋́̽̏̈̚̚̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̢̛̲͔̯̹̰̺̞̬̪̭̤̟͎͓̝͍̪͙̩̫͕̱̝͈͕͚͔̘͉̲̹͓̱̞͍̞͎̗͓̪̰͇̲̯̜̩̻͈͔̟̲͖̫̳͓̯̗̞̻̠̩͔̺͕͉̱̲͇̤͕̯̟̦͈̫̹̤̬̜͍̳̠̘̙̠̥̦̮̼͍̻͇͇͙̤̘̤̙̥̗̫̻̘̜̯͔̠̹̯̳͈̮̱̜͙̮̝̱̻͓͉͇̤̝̖̟̺̺̭̬̰̹͕̗̞̲̰̤͓͈͓̮͚̜̝͇͎̥̬̫̖̻̞͈̭̫̤̳͔̗̳͙̮͖̤͎͍̣̣͉̥̙̗̤̮̗͉͍̥̟̦̪̖̍̎̒̄̏̂̽̿͆̒̌̆̓̃͐̍͛̆̈͒̽̐̆̎͊̅̅͌̓̆̈́̓̈́͋̒̾̊̆̓̏̋͐͒͋͋̓͂̆͗̎̔̇̌̆̾͋̽͒̌̉̐̎͌̑̈̈́̀̀͐̋͑͋͋̋̃͂̂̑̍͒͒̿́̌̎͑̌̂̿̐͑̐͗͆̍̈̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ f̷̛̛̛̝̟̜̮̫̜͎̻̺͚̙̏̄͗͊̋̈̑̅̓͐͑̎͌̃̎̍̔͐̂̈́̎͆̏̑̆̌̎̅̍̌̈́̋̊͂͊̇̋̀̎̈́̄̏̎̽͋̉̈́̉̅̏̉̃͌̈̅̾̒̌̍́͋̇͊̔͆͊̽̍̑̊̈̐͗̈́̑̈́͆̓͌̋̿̈́̆̉̀̄̊̇̈̄̅̄͂̓̎̒̽̽̈͗̈́͆͒̅̐͋̾̃͆͋͛̓̿̊̈̽̆̾͛͑̇͛̎̃̒͗̾̀͛̏͊̒̎͐̔̔̃̌̂̓̈͒̏̌͑̈́̽̈́̒̒̌̈́̐̒͛̌͒̉̂̔̿͐͆̀̌̃͗̈́͋̍̉̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̬͙̳̭̘̣̣̥̯̭͓͚̭̖̖͓̑́̽̐̌̏̈́͐̅̊̎̇̂͌̑̆́̐̅̒̂̄̒̈́͛̒̃́̅͂͋̉͒̽̅̌͌̃͋̓̃͑͌̌͊͂̈́̑̍̆̌͂̒̃͆̍̽̈́̔̏͊̔̈̓̈́͛̏̑͌̍̂̏̾͋̊̔̄̌̽͒͌̉̉̄̈̈̐̓͑͒̈͊͗͗̑̇̈͋̐̌̅̋̎̈́͆̍͆͂̒̄͐̓́̋̈̀̈́͗̈́̈͑̈̂̉̑̓̄̉̊̆̄̋̏͗̍́̄͂̎̿̾̒̎͒̒͛̿̆͋͊̽͒̈͗̀͒̅̈̋͐̈́͒̐̓̓̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅr̷̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛͚͖̩̟̱̼̫͔̬̦͚̮̱͍͚̩̜͇͓͍̠̱̻̤͕͈͎͉̗͖̘̪͍̜͓͈̪̦̩͉͇̠͔̹͍̉̓̓͑͗̇́͐̈̊̂͐̅̈́̀̇͊̀̏͂̂̿̈̊̈́͗͊̃͊̍̏͛̐̅̏̏̓͑̐̒͆́͗̒̓͒̊̈́̓̿̅̓̓̄͐̉̏͒̈̂̒̅̽̊̍͛͌̐̑́̈́̓͐̉̇̈́̓̇̏͑͂͋̀̽̉͊͗̃͛̉̉͐̔̑̉́̎̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̛̛̛̘̯͔͍̂̈́͂̓́̑̓̋̀̈́̓̽̿̏͋͛͌̽͐͋͆̀́͂̽̒́̾̇̉̓͌̔͑̓̉̔̽̍͂̂̽͂̃̒̈́̂͂̆̋̂̀̌̑̎̑̊͋̅̉̋̋͌͒͂̂̇̆̈́̀̊͋͆̈̀͒̇̽̆͑́̊͑̇̅̂̓͆͑̂͋̈̈́̇͑͗͛͌͂̉̌̈̓̀̅͆̿̇́͒̉͆̓̑̄̇̀̉̏̌̄̍̽̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̸̢̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̧̛̛̺̠͙̪̝̜̞͚̟͙̤͖͍͙͎̦̖̙̦͉̺̜̲̲͎͈̤̙̳̳̝̟̦̪̩̼͇̗̜͓͉̩̥̱̹̖͚͖͈͔͇͚͈̩̟̮̠̣̼̮̜̯̖̱̤͓͚̤̜̖̝̲̞̩̺͔̙̮̺̫̣̗͍̳̹̖̭̜͈̰͎͈͓̙͎̺̼̻̺͍͖͙̦̫̳̗̟͍̪͓̝͕͖̬̫͖̻̯͖̱͉̭͙̻̹̺̲̲͇̝̦̞̳͍͕͍̲̭̘͕͎̩͖̯͎͎͙̪̬͎̠̯͔̭̣̯͎̙̱̝͓̩͉̺̮̪̞̣͚̪͚̰̯̪̮͓͓͓̭͎͖̤̗̭͆͗̈́͒̂̃̃̈͋̇̔̐̓́̂͛͂͑̍̓̃͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͚̦̻̣̜̤̣̗̜̤̙͈͔̖̬̭̟̦̤̖͈̼̦̞̣͕̭͖̻͚̥̹̜̜̟͍̥̮̳̥̺̤͓̩͈̪̝̫̤̮̘͈̲͚̫̦̳̰̩̟̳̳̯̻̺̯̞̝̖̭͖̝͙̮͕͉̘̬̩̺̟̬͍͔̜͙̠̠͍͔͉̭͚̺̤̪̬̬̼̟̘̫͈͕̥̹͕͈͎͕̘̮̤̳͍̩̯͙͉͉̳̳̗͙̼̺͔̠̜͖̞̳̳̩̭̟͖̮͉̲̣͕̤̻͉̱̳̜̈́̒̌̀̎͂̔̃͐̈́̿͌̀͆̓̍͋̇̐̊͗̈́͆͋̈́̀͂̍̄̈́̽̊͑̋̒̍͋̑͗͑̑̓̾̊͋̓͒͒̑͊́͊͑͐͑͊͗͛̈́̔͗̔͒͆͊̆̾̑̽̊̽̾̎͗̃̈́̀̇̽̿̀̌̐̄̊̒͐̃͌͆̏̄͂̒̽̑̈́̆͋̂̃̔̃̈́̅̿̐̑̓̔͗̈́̌̒̓̈́̇͒̄̋̄̐͐̈́̂̊͛̌̍̌͗́̐̊͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̨̰̠͉̟̬͙̣̬̝͉̩̭̪͈̦̜̠̘̳̗̤̟̩͕̹͍̰̬̭̣̗̣̠̯̦̰̦̘̮̥̭̠͎͕̩̩͈͕̼̼̦̗̭̳̩͇̫̣͈̘͓͓̬̲͙̮̯̗̹̝̣̳̻͙̰̗̪̺̗̯̜̗͕̳̗̗̰̺̞͓͓̞̝̘̱͍̩̯̠͚̜̼͔̪̟͚̹̺̙͖̥̺̰̙̤͚̖͚̱̮͇̦̣̖̮̣̻͔̮̻̩̺̥̯͈̳̙̻̤̙̗̗͇͚̮̺͙̪̝͔͍̼͎͈̠͔̬͉̩̼̃͆̑̔̀̄͆͒̉͒̆̏̾͗͐̓͗͊͐͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȋ̷̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̜̱͓̼̯̤̺̖͙̜̺̖̝͇͇͚͕͔͓̟̦͍͈̖̙̬̺̙̮̜̜̬̗̹̗̘̘̰͕̤͍̯̫̰͈̳̣̭̪͙̤̬̤̠̩͎͉̺̜̪̙̹̦͖̹̰͕̺͇͖͍̞̤̙̬̬̱̙͔͗́̍͋̇̋̈́̊́͐̿̀͑̆̋̃̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅě̴̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛͕̠̜̘͕̜̞̦͔̱͈̘̮̱̱̙̦̤̥̝͖̘͈͈̗̹̬͈̪̱͈͓̠̗͖̯̼͚͕̳̖̰̙̩̞̠͖̙̰̻̩̞̯̖̫̲̰͓̜̻̼͓̙̜̗͎͇̰͕̱̟̲͈̠̫̭͍̥͎͖̼̭̠͙͖̳̹͇̒̈̏͒̃̈́̅͒͋̎͑͗̄̍̋̃̾͛͑̂͊̈́̇͛̌̓̓̾̎̊͗̈̈́͑̿̈́͑͒̌͌̑͐͆̐͊͗̐̒̎͂͛̊̂̈̿̐͋̍͑͆̑̊͗̾̋̈̇͆̽͛͋̾̈̈́̂̌̍̏͛̈́̑͌͑͂̉͒͊̉͆̈̇͂̃̽͒͊̽͐̑̊̐̓͗̊̀͋̾͒̾͂̍͌̏͐͒͊̇̅̽̿̓͛͛̈́̈̅̈́̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̧͉̫̻̻͎̯̤̺̗͔̺̳̳͔̪̬̫͖͕̹̻̙̙̖̗̺̜̮̪̭̘͉̖̺̳̪̻̤̺̬̫̬͚͉̮̼̣̙̲̯̹̭͖̩̲͉͔̜̜͇͎̲̤̫͚̙̰̦͔̜̰͔̝͔͍̭͈̠̼̣̼̼̟͉͇̤̫̹͈͇̭̖͉̭̙͕̘͍̩͇̬͇͈̭̗̠̪͈͚͙̰̝͊͋̒̑͐̽̒̏̓̐̂͊̋̑̒̑̉̀̋̋͗͆͆̑͗͆̿̈́͗̋̈́̋͆̈̾͑͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̳̞̺̣̙̻̘͉͚̭̼̼͉͍̱̝̞̘̹͓͖̩̬̣̪̠̙̪͎̦͈̞͔̟̗̻̭͕̫̞̥̥̱͍̪̜̣̙̻̟͈̘̜̤̝͇̼̩̬̗͉͉̪͔̹̘̘̤̩̞̘͎͕̦͍̣̫͔̬͚̪̹̲̭̫̗̙̩͙̱͍̻̯̼̣̳͈͔̩̣͖̰͎̭̦̭̤̥̺̖̦̬͈̇̈́̈́͑̿̈͑̉͌̓̈͋̄̐̉̿̅͛͂̿̆̅͋͑̑̂̀̌̐͆̓̽̈̈́̔̑͂͆̎͊̑̊̇̾͋̆͊̒̒́̒͒̀̆͛̈́̓̽̆̄͂̈́̎͌̏̈́̔͑́̓͑́̈́̋̏͊̎̍̐̓̔̔̈̉̈́̒̄̉̾̊̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̘͔̩͉̜̼͙̙̥͓͈̯̫̣̳̠̻̬̙̞͍̞̺̤͖̺̤͇̙̺͖̺͕̦͈͇͙̜̱͚̞͖̣̤̳̪̭̣̩̜̮̝̣̭̻̝̦͉͕̖̳̈́̍̔͂̂̔̋̇̑͋̄̏͗̈̀͌̅̒͗͐͑̈́͋̓̈́͐̆͐̚͘͜͜͠ͅͅ ̸̢̨̛̛̛̤͈̞̠͎͖̠͇̮̩̯̜̙̤̥̙̭̣̦̝͖͇̠̠͋̈́͐͗͒́͗̏̓̽͂͗͊̎̑͑̎͌̔͌́̍̓̀͋͒̊͌̌͐͊̆̈́͂͋͛͑͐̎̈́̎̾̒̈́̋̔̽͒̑̌̏̔̌̑̑̽̓̓̀͑͊͐͛̔̒̾̿͛̓̀̎͂̈́̅̔͂͐̈́̿̑̎̄͂̿̀̈͗̎͆̌̀̔̔̉̓͆̈́̅̊̅́̍͂̿͐͒͒͛̑̃̇̔͛̅̑͒͊̌̾̊͒̎̒̄́͌͆͆̇͊̀̂̏͐͋́̋̈́̇̈́̾̐͌̐̔̍̓̅̑̀͛͐͗̅̏͒̿́̌̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝n̷̡̡̨̛̙̦͓̳̠̥̤̬̜̝̤̩̱̼̪͉̹̻̦̩͓̬̹͈̘̳̥͎̯̮͍̝͖͍̲̲͔͇̻̹̜͉͎̺̘͕̞̻̖̘̔͌̈́̋̅̔̈́̈́̾͗̈͆̇̅̍̀̈́̓̈́̊̇̄̿̔̈́͆̾́̉̓̀̎͑̿͋̈́͂̏̀̿͋͘̚̚͘͝͠͠ͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̗͎̪̠̫͈̠̟̭̲̙̟͙̝̬̦̼̹̬̗͇̱̪̬͓̯̻̝̟̙̞̖͓̭̦̬̯̼̥̗̳̘̬̬͍̼̬͉͚̖͖̩̠̦̰̲̹̹̱̣̞̰̞̲̗͔͍̙͓̝̠̝̲̭͔̜̟̮̙̘̬̱͈̫̪̰͕͕̘̞̣̳̲̠̖̱̝̗͉͔̯̭̞̅͂̎͐̇̌̓̾̉̀͂̊̓͆̾̊́̓͐̄͋̊̽̃͐̔́̽͗͊̿͗̇̈́̈́̉̃͒̑͆̐̒̊͛͛̑̓̆́͌̈̿̍̆͆̓̈́̇̂̑̋̓̽̽̈́͂͛̈́̄̍̐̀̑̋̅͋̈́̂̐̉̃̍́́̌͌̌͒̈́̂̃̈́̉̀͊̒̎̊̆͊̑̐̀̓̈́́̽̊̀̽͐̀̍̐̍̄̓̅͐̓̎͛̆̑͑̆̈̌̈́̍̂̿̈́̒̈́̑̏̔̾̑̈̔̄̐͌̈́̾̿̅͋͑̾̈́́̀́̄͒͛͊̆͑̈́̈́̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̛̬̼͎͓̥̳̖̖̻͔̜̣̪͓̘̹̙͇̟̗̺͔̯̬͎͕͇̗̹̦̼͓͎̗̫̹̦͚̩̞͎̹̦͎̜̹̘̠͕̪͉͓̜͈̻̻̰̼͓͕̱̳̻͇͓̝͙̙͚͙̬̠̠͓̘̻̬̙̜̮͇̼̺͉̫̳̺̤̬̺̭̯̩̤̯̖̼̩͉̹̈́̄̌́́̍͐̊́͊̐́̒̌̈́͊̌̊͊̑͛͌͗̈́̅̋̍̽͊̃̌̃̄̐̃͊͐̄͐̾̇̂̅̓͂̋͌̽̎͌̈́͊̈́̐͗͑̋͆̓̐͋̀̈́̏̐͑̾́̋̓̾̓͋̈͊̂͊͒̓͐͐̀͊̆͂͑̈́̃̔̆͑̾̎͒̔̀̑̔̾͗͑͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛͔̱̮̳̩͉̻͚̺̭̤̠̻̠͈̫̮̲̞̦͓̮͔̲̪͔͕̼̯̲͈̰̭̰̖̤͙̼̝̣͉̮̤̜͍͉̭̹̬͉̳͎̱͉̗̠̼̩̖̤͇̙̟̹̘̖͙̱̟̖̦̹̹̭̼̺̩̝̠̠͙̞͉̭̜̫̤͍̳̠͈̭̲̭̭͇̰̩̱̲̲͔͉̺̥̪͚̘̫̖̦̤͎͖͔̲͍̲͕͍̞̹̥̣̝̭͚͖̪͈̼͕̲̥̟̣͎̰̺̮̥̼̥͖̝͈͉̮̟̪̦͎̭̰̙̥̬̜̲̞̠̤̩͕̥͔̪͉͇̟̹͇̫̗̫͔̰͎̩̊͑̓̈͌̆̈̾̄̈́̉̾̈́͛̋͛̂̔͋̀͌͗͗͛̈́̔͛̉̆̑̃͐̆͛̅̑͆͊̇͑͋̎̃̄̐̽͗̔̂̌̋͒͛̔̆̾̇̆̽̒̾͗͂̾͌̊͂̆̾̓̈́̆̆̉͗̍͛͐͒̆̇̒̍̄͑̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̼͉̯̦͚̩̳̼̟̼͙͈͖͔̯͔̜͉̘͇͔̪̹̰̱̲̠̭̳͇͉̜̺̻͕̭͖̟̗̳͉͈͇͉̱̭͓̼̻͈͕͇͓͙̩͔̝͙̯̤̥̘̜̹͖͔̼͍̦̳͕̱̫͉̯̰̜̟̠̟͕̮̗̳̦̼̳̦̠̼̺̲͔̝̻̪̮̹̜̳̪̗͙͔̰̼͓͈̱̝̯͓̥̪̱̭̰̹̮̲͔̟̦̘̘̜̽̎̐̌͆͛̂͊͋̂̒̈́͋͐̉̈̌̂͗͊̒̈́̓͆͌̓̿̌͒̓̀̃̌̄̊̉̉͆̍́̈́͗̈́̋͊̓̐̿̾̂̀̔̍͛̄̈́͑̽̂̋͒̆̌̓̀̌̓͌͊̆͑̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̘̫̬̳̝̰̭̼̦̘͉͎͇͇̦̖̮̪̹͉̪̣̮̳̣̜̱̈́͒̎͐͌̔̔̔̐̈́͆̊̑̐̈́͒̊͆̓͛̿̂͑͒̔̆̍̿̉̓͒͌̆̅̓̂̾̂͛̒̄͐̀͋̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝d̶̢̨̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̫̯͇̙̮̩̼̰͇̫͔̣̘͔͍̹̱̥̖̻̟̰͉̩͙͎̗̰͙̼̫͔͔̰̼̼̩͔̗͇͉̼͉̜̪̥̖̖͕̩̝̯̞͈̗̮͎͈̯̗̜̠͉̲͓͉͓͉͔͖̥̳̹̟̲͙̲̲̫̝̰͎̩̞̯̭͈̮̖̖͓͙̪̣̫̤̩͇̖̖̻̟̻̼̳̣̟̘̰̼͇̗̪̜̳̯̘͔̘̹͖̟̯̖̬̯̖̘̫̝͓̼̞̜̲̯̜̜̳̲̜̟͖͙͙̙̳̝͇͇͙̜͉̟̱͍̾͂̓̂̿̍̂̎͊̑̄̅͌̈́̆̊̆̀̅͌̈́̔͛̓̄̿̒̔̅̏͗̓͐͒̇̃͛̉͊̇̀̒̈́̏̑̓̐͂͋̆̈́͗̿̄̑̾̔̊͂̊͐̾͐͒̒̄͂̐̊̆͑̆̃̄̋͑͑̍͒͑͐͒̋̒͛͌̉́̄̍̑̈́̆̊̑͐͐̉̐̾̇͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ Ḧ̸̢̡̢̛͚̰͓̞̼̦͖́̈́̔̓́̊̄̓̀͝ ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̛̥̳̗͚͓̙͚̮͓̗̱̫̬͚͓̬̪͎̦̘̭̣̭̟͙̫̱̣̲̤͖̠̻̥͍̠̼̹̦̣̯͕̘̤̼̪̤̰̭̜̤̘̙͙͓͚̹̩̞͈̿̊̆͌̉̾̈̏͋̈́͒͂͆͛̀͊̊̄̐̋̈́͗͛̅̊̂͒̎͛̋̈́̐̈́̔̐̏͒͊̓̽̃̅̓̅̏̓̋̏̉̈́́̈̃̈́̐̈́͌̈͛̑̑͆͗͊̇͐͂̌̀͌̃͐̅̏́͆̄͛̽̄͊̄̈́̑̔̉̎͐̿͊̿́͐̔́̓̌̋͌͂̅̓́̑͂̍̀̃́̇̄̊̎̈́͑̽̄̿̽̎̑͐̈́͑́̋̈́̇̉̐̌̔̿͆͌̊̋́͋̊̐̂̈̂̈́͒̄͛̈́͗͂̃̔̍̃̋͐̍̃͛̆̿̂͆͒̈̃̈́̍̌́̈́̎̉̓̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̛̛͎̯̰̰̻͈̞̠̞͈̘͉͙͚̣̟̗͚̭̥̤͈̞͓̫̻͍̣͉̳͇͉̖̬̰͚̯̲̠̯̜͖͎͈͙̦͍̤̹̦̲͖͔̝͚̣̥̠̺͎͉͉̙̣̻̰̝͍͕̣̘̝̖̱̳̝̙̪̠̣̦̹̗̻̻̠͍̥̘̳̩͉̩̤͙̥̻̭̭̦͓̺͔̲̮̗̗͖̲̫͒̃̉̓̽̈̈́́͊͑̅͐̏́̃́́̍̅̽̂͑̐̐̋͋̽̓̾̑̂̾̉̈́͂̎͑̆̒̐̇̉̃͌̓̓͌͊͑͂͗̾̎͗͆̅̏̾̄̏̈̂͋̄̐̊̎͊͌̔͆͆̏͗̓̈̈́͆̈́̋͌̓̎̓͌̾̑̍̌͊̅̿̅̎̈́̓̽̓̾̓́̈́̾̂͑͑̓̏͗̆͑̔̌͑́̓̀͒̌͒́͆̓̿̋͗͆̔̑̃́̂͑̎́͐̔͆͊̈́͋̾̈́̒͌͐͌͆̆̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̨̛̼̺̯̰͕̙͇̺͔̠̘͖̘̤̺͚͎̦͎͉͖̘̪̘̠͎̮͙͕͓̪͚̖̯̱͕͚̼̭̬̼̺̤̬͖̼͚͚̫̜̦͕͓͙̜̫̯̭̫̲͉̟͉̠͔̱̠̭̯̭̣̘̻̫͉͎̯̦̙͚̫̣̼͇͚̫̙͓͇͇͓̭̣͍̝͉͙̳̞͔͉̹͕̟̹͔̫͇̹̞̮̝̘̫̺̦̠̺̩͇̻̤̳͖̼̠̠̼͙̟̘̺͙̗̰̖͉͕̪̜̞̹͎͈̪͍̼̪̖̤̟̞͉̪̹̇̌͑̄̋̈͋̉̓̍̓͋̋̏̏͒̅̿̍͒͂̓̂̆͑͋̒̅̎̔͒̅͐̋̋͂̑͛̍͒̽̿̈́͒̏̑͌͛͐́͑͐͑̋́̀͛̅̾̈́̅͊̓̉̓̅̎̓̂̀̔̂̈́̍̌̓̓͗͋̋͒͑͒̒̊̽̆͆͐̃̈́̾̓̔̑̅̇̈̃͊̈͊̓̇̆̔̊̀͐̈́̒̐͐̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̬̠̼̣̮͙̣̟̜̘̯̹̤̗̭̯̭̮̱̥̠̟̱͖͓̖̣̞̲̰͎̭͙̟̫̣͍͎̼̯̫̫͙̗̳͔̝̭̬̖̗̻͉̱̠͉̫̺̳̼̣̱͕̮̟̜̖̬͍̞̟̼͈̙͔̗̱̥̰̱̩̣̥̻̭̳̜̪̲̮̖͎͙̞͕̗̥̗̫̹͔͇͋͐̂̏̏͌͗͌̍̑̈́̓̒͊̃͗̈́̂̇̈́͋̿͋̊̎̔̊͒̈̽͗̿̓͗̅̄̓̈́̓̒̓̇̎͆̌̏̍̋͆̆̔̆̐̔̏͗̇̿̓̌̌̾̌̈́̊̈́̋͌̀̒͂͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̝̙̠̦͍̯̩̟̣͙̭̺͉͓͖̘͍̦͖̭̯̲̲̪͇̺̥̟͍͈͓̫̯̖̟̯̻̖͔̪̱̣͚̰͚̣̜͎̫͈̭̰̟͖̼̱͖̟̖͓͊̌̾̎͗̌͒͑̓̋̅͆́͋̽͑̎̈́͒̃̐̿͊͛̈́̇̿̌̇̃̈́̑̌̇̍̌͗̅̓͆́͛͐͌̾̾͊̏͂͆́̔̆̂̇̿̉̓̓̈́̃̎͆̅̾͊͒̃̍̾̐̅̂́̽̆͛̌̈́͆̍͋̆͐͌̏̽̄̄̒̈̿̔̌́̂̑̌̍̃̐̈̽̎̅̈̐̈́̀͆̎̏̓̌̽͌̽͗̀͐͛͆͋̿̅̎͑̎͑̀̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ ̷̛̬̜̺̱̪̯̰͈͓̺̹̬̥͂̆̔̎́̂̉͗̀̌̿̓͆͋͆͋̈̽̏͆͑̒͂̚̕͘͝͝ ̷̛̛̛͔̬̯͖̱̣̤̰͉͙̝̍̋̆̊̉̈́̂͒͗̔̂̇́̑͑̓̽͆̒̊̑̈̆̅͌̋͛̄̒͊̈̐̾͐̽̔̔́̅̐̏̎̌͑͊̿̈́̃̅̾̉̋͋͆͐͆͂̍̋͊́̽͐͒͌̄͗̂̄̾̆͌͆̆̄̈̈́̿͐͒͗͌̿̂̑͗̅̈́̔͑̋͆̈́̿̌͌̔̓́͐͋̂͋̓̅̍̃̈́̄̐͋̈̇͗̑̌̂͌̉̔͌̂̉̋̾̊̌͒̆̉̒̉̋̇͗̈́͒́̒̆͑̌̏̈̓̉͋̆̊͗̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅư̸̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̻̫̤̙͙͚͍͔͍̺̻̳̤͎͙̣͙͚̙̲̙̳̣̜͇̩̰̮͖̜͉̬͈͍̖̘̼͙̪̗̘̳̲̱̗̳̳̮̥̹̠̝͉̯͕̦̰͎̪̪̯̹̲̪̻͕̠͔̟̦̼̲̗͕̻̞̰̭͚̖͚̪͇͓̮̟̬͖̪̖̤̠̤͓̹̪͍̜̣̤̰̜̜͎̠͚̼͈̭̱̠̥̬̯̟͉̳͎͇̯̥͎̖͙̙̗̫̗͍͍͉͖͈͍̩̞͉̦̣̞̺̺̠͕̞̙͕͉̘͇͎̙̣̙̹̲̲͕̘̖̭̞̱̦̟̱͍̥̩̟͇͙͇͈͉̅͐̆͆̊̃̄̈͌̎̏͐͗̊̃͌͐̈́͆̑̓̾̇̂͂͊̃̍͛̂̅͐͐͗̋͆̔̈̒̑̔͋̑̽͗͋͌̆̈̔̀̽̄̇̉̀̈́̔́͛͛̈́̔͆͑͂̑̆͆̒͐͗̔̈́̎̆͐̎͂̉̅͒͆͒̈́̈́̋̏̎́̽͂̄̾̽̄͗̆̔̇̈̊̎̎̊͂͌̑̍̑͒͑̈̌͑̆͌̆̄̅͒̓͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̼͎̻̯̠̝͈̳̥̳̹͇̲͉̦̻̠̼̘͕̗̝͕͓̺̲̭͓̪̳̟̫̦͍̙͔̩̥̱̟̯̹̻͓̞̘͙̮̹̥̹̜̼̙͙̟̞̙̮̱̜̣̟̦̰͓͎̬͉͎̙̙͓̲̪̯͇̫̤̯̻͙̤͉̖͖͔͈̹͕̱̞̠̫̻̪͇̭̜̲̹̘̪̪̗̻̩͔͔̪͈̤̹͉̜͔̳̘̲̺̱͉̻̞̦̬̞̲̦̳͍̤̭̳̹͖̥̻̹͑̓̓̍̾̿̓̊̃͐͒̈́̽͛̾̇̿̔̈́͒̄͊̈́̏̑̍͆̄̈́̑̑̀͋͂́͒͑͒̓̓̄̍͆̍͛͒̎͆̐̀͐̀̅̋̈́͛̈́͛̅̒͂̐̃̀̃̇̆̋́́̽̍̈́̒̎̉͛͒̒̂͛̆̋̄͊̔̏̋̏̉̏͂̔̎̐̓́͊̿̑̎͋̇͛̆̄͊̀͆̅̒̀̾̈̒̑͛̑̓͆͆͋̀͋̍́͒̂̆̒̄͋̆̒̔̄̈̈̆̄̐̋̽͌̈́́̑̄͛͛́̓͒̈́̅̎̅͑̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛͍͍͚͓̤̣̩͙͉͉̟̺̹͇̬͉͍͇͔̠͔̖͇̯͉̥̦͕͔͇͚͓͉̻̖̹̪̠̪̖̼͔̗͕̲̩̤̜̠̖̤͖̫͓͍̹̦̮̮̤̦̮͕̳͓̤̗̳̣̬̥͓̯̯̙͉̥̹̺̞̠̻̜̼̜̘̫̞͈͕̟͇͈̦̥͍̬̻̹̻͇̮͍͖̺͔͙̘͕̬̘̲͖̹̮͚̱̝̫̖̺̭̩̠̘̖̮̼͙̗̳͖̝̥̭͍̻̬͚̣̤̺̗̩̭̳͈͓̙̘̤̺̱̞̻̲̯̬͍̥̳̮̙̠̣͇͚̬̺̗͙͙̗͉̋̂́̽͆̎͆͐͗͗̊̇̄͐̐̓̌̍͌͂͛̓̇̈́̓̄̈̈́͌̾̾͂̂̆͂̿̉̄̍̽͆͂͒͛̄̍͗͂͛̂̒͐͐̑̾͐̏̒̅̆͋̄̓̑͑͌̿̓̅͑͐̈́̔̓̔̈̏̏̌͐̄̓̋̉̅͒̍̍̉͒͌̈́̈́̂̓̉͌̋̓͗̎̇̔̇͐̄̀̋̂̀̔̋̈́̓̀̃̔̏̆̄̓̃̈́̈́̅͆̎́̀̄̅̇̉͂́̓͌̾͑́̋̊̈́̂̉͋͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̜̹̫̹̬̜̯̪̰̥̯̩̬͔͎̠̫̜̜̯͈̟͙̦̦̤͓̰͕͉̘̩̠̍̔̊̾̋͗̆͋̽̓̏̾̃͛͌͆̓̾͊̓̿͋̾̃̂̌̓̿̽̽͊̈́̓̓̽̈́̾̄̀̓̉͒̍̑̏͂͊̽́͌̐̈͛̎̓̂̔͒̉̑͛̈͗̔̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠ ̶̢̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̨͈͉̹͍̘͖̲͓̟̝̖̣̜̥̭̟̝͉̮̤͉̹̻̫̰̼͍̠̘̤̝͇̹̲͇̮͇͚̰̜̤͙̮̰̬̲͎̟̤̬͈̳̖͙̭̲͍̱̺̖̪̻͕͍̳̱̪̱̩̘̟̪̫́̓̈́̍̈͐́̆̑͌̋̉̃̑͛̕̚͜ͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̧̨̗̫̖͔̫̱̭̝̰̬͓͙̼̺̝̪̠̤̫͖͖͎̤͓̦̯̯̳̦͇̥̳̣͈̦̫̰̫̳̯͎͍̥̾̔̈̈́̾̉͊̈͗͘͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̛̛͚̞̺̜̘͔͚̮͙̭̘̌̌̆̓͋̇̾̈́͌̒͂͌̔̾͂̊̔̄͊̇͌͗̈́̐̅̃̆́̄̈̽͂͗̀̄̂̍̿͊͐̆̓̐͆̏̒̌̑̓͆̐͗̍̓̎̐̓̾̔̊̒͋͋̅̌̍͂̄̽̒̂͛̓̒̉͗̍̑͌̈́̔̆̌̆̒̐͐͋̒̐̈́̔̋̔̌̇͆́̋̂͗̆̑̓͌̑̿͌̒̈́̔͌̔̃̿̄͋̐̑͋́̇́̈́͂͆̑̃̐͗̔̿̈́̌͂̉͊̍͒̋̊̒̿̏̄͒̈͋̌̃̿͌̓̋̿̈́̽̈̐̒̈̍̌̓̿̽̃̇̽́̒̏́̐̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̴̧̨̛͔͎̳͍̞̻̗͍͙̩̩̬̳̯̺̝̹̪̣͉̪̭̠͖͎̼̮͍͖̞̜̦̟̱̬̻͔̜̭̠̐̄̽́̂̐͆͂̄̊́͑͌̓͊̏͒͒͌̏͒͆̉͋̽̀̉̇̄̿̆̂̍̿̈́̈́̓̽̔̉̈̉͂̔̈̋͌͑͛͌͐͌̑̒͐̈̾̓̑̐̾̈́̒͗͛̌͂͋̑̈́̆̓͂͐͐̐̉͑͑̋͋̓̒̅͛͆̄̀̏̑̀́̎͐̓̇͛̾͂̅͛̿̔͗̇̃͌̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̡̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̰̩̘̖̲̱̗̮̗͔͉̟̟̯̦͔̞̠̘̼͚̗̦̗̮̟̜̝͖̹̣̤̮͕̟̬̻̝͎͕͚̱̦͚͔̜̜̩̠̥̱̜͍̙͎̟̲̖͍̞̞̦͇̞̭͚̘͙͙̺͚͓͉̲̖̘̜͔̣̻͔͓̟͍͓̟̖͕̪̰̭͓͓͉̟̭͈̱̜̖̫̯͓̞̪̹͍͙͕̦̤͓͓̗̲̩̻͓̯̳̺̩̣̗̤̤̪͍͓̓̀͌̌͗̿̇͐͂͌̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̝͓͔̺͖̝̤͔̬̫̤̱͕̬̻̟̺̜͙͈̮̝̠̖̻̺͈͍͉̺̖̼̥̱͉͎̭̞̤̺̮̞̞̙͕̜͎̠̗͔̺̘̞͕͓̪̗̻̥͖̥̫͎̬̱͖̤̯̘͓͕̠̣̯͖͖̣̲̜̦̟̗̳̼̹̳̪̳̳͚͈͍̖͙̳̍̈͌͗̒̓̋̒̅̏͂̿̓̈̏̈́̊̋̊̂͐͆̅͂́͂̂̉͐̋̄̂͗̈̈̒͐̏͐͆̌̋̄̾̉͊̌͂͑̈͒̎̅̿͐̄̄̔͑͗̆̎̐͂̓̋̄̔̒̍͆̍̂͗̈͑̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅş̸̡̨̢̧̧̢̡͙̝̫̦̜̦̠̥͈̩͔̰̹̗̰͍̦̼̪̪̭͉̭̣̥͖̮͉̯̪̠̟̠͙̙͖͉̙̻͕̠̌͆̋̃̾̀̈͒͐͆͗̄͊̅͑̐̎̎͜͜͠͠ͅk̴̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̥̙̩͖͍̣͇̠̪͔͎̤̰͈̞͖̩͔̼̥̻͕̬̰̩͍̤̬̙̠̼̗̜̱͓͇̱̰̱̳̘͕͎̘̰̳̪͇̯͈̝̪̻̲̼̩̯͙͖͉̪̗̺̦͚͚̼̟̥͎̼̣͔̼̞̳͎̱̼̠̺͇̩̼̪̻͖̰̖̪͇̗̬̘̜͚̮̤͙̲͚̻̮͎̱̮̱̼̗̻̝͉̰͍̬̈́̌̈̈̃̋̋̒̈́͌͗͋̌̂̇̄̆̃̊̑́̿̒̊͒̿͛͐̐̐̎̃̓͆̿͛̈̐̍̈́͗͑͗̈́̌̾̂͂̑͊͋̽͆̂̃͛̍̂̈́̊͑̑́̆͛͗͗̈̌͑̇̅̒̑͌́̎͊̽̎̈̃̎̉͑̄͂͊̍͆̍͊̎̈́͆̇̍͋̅́̉̈̄̔̉͋̃̈́͑͆̀̀̐̐̽̓̈́̎̀͆͑̎̉̎͑̂̏͒̓͒̿̏͛̓̏̍̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̘̯̜̭͔͔͈̖̪̥̘̖̞̩͓̱̝̞͓͓̼̜̬̪̟̝̦̗̺͉͎͕̬̱͚͔̹͈̠̜̱̙̹͙̙̝̳̪̱̜͙̘̲̫̰̫͍̯͈̮̯͍͙͇͙̘̻̹̯̞̗͔͈͍̥͙͓͉͈̬͚̞̱̥̯͔̜͕͚̤͓̯̤̝̤̝̗͍̣̲̖̻͉̠̝̦͔̫̥̗̟̺͕̼͎̺̲̺̻̝̼͕̱̰̣͚͍̘͓͎̝̣̩̼̻͇͚̬̤͖͙̲͕͇͖͚̻̦̬̖̜̥͕̦̜̹͎̣̪̦̼̥͇̮̞̦͎̭̌̍͋͆̉̋̓̈́͆͊̔̂̆̓̇̈́̔͐̌̔͒̆͑̂̎͋̔̐̐̾̎͊̃͛͐͐͐̓͆́̈́̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̼̟̮̣̫̱̼͇̼̳͙̘̝̭̤̼̫̻̝̺͉̞̞̟͎̣̟̪͔̩͙̜̱͍̰͖͇͍̥̟͖̟͖͍̥͙̺̫͕̟͍̣͉̹̝̲͎̮̮͕̪̗̤̠̯̖̪͉͍͕̠̹̞͕͚͕͔̭̺̘̝̘̝̖̟̘̤͖̳̳̤̻̹̭̲̱̫͙̦̮̙̗͎͙̗͇͙͈͍͙͖̝͕̼̞̖̗̣͓̥̳̘̝̦͎̱̪̦͙̺̟̲̮̙͙̺̯̖̥͚̪̲̰̥̖͈̰̠̩̠̘̭̯̲̙̦͍̪̰̥̹̣̹͐͗́̏͛͛̇͋̒͗̀̔̌̏͂́̒̍̐̈̋̈͛̅̄̓̋̄̂̅̆̽̾͒͛͆͑̾͑́̈́͆̆̌̑͛̏̏̏̀̅͌̐̒͐͗̽̅̇̃̐̌̆̊̍́̿̈́̈́̆͑̉͛̉̓̀̄̀̀̏̌̅̃̓͗͐̈́͗̎̌̀̑͒̔̐̒͌̈́̋̈́̄̌̋̋̓̈́̄͂̑̂̎̿͂̉͑̇̄͌̋̔̉͛͐̊̽̄̎̈́̈́̌͋̔͐̌̽̇̿̂̑̈̈́̑͂͆̔̐͛͗͛͋̍͒̔̿̇̔͗̎͗̋̈̄̇͊̈́̆́̌͊͌̃̈́̃͂̉̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̗̱̬̺͔̗̻̜̤̼̱̗̣̟̰͕͔͉̗̖̦̜̖̻̦̹̪͖̤̣̲̟̞̳̮͖̭̫̩̦̱̲̬̱͓̻͖͎̞̣͚̻̲̗̮̭̥̺̼͈̱̝͚̜̻͇̬̩́̈́̅̓͂̏̇͋̅̽̍̐̃̑̂͑̃͛̌̃̽̉̃͒͊̆̋͒̔̔̈́̆̐̔͌̂̇̍̋̃͗͂̂̀̀̀̃͌̒͒͂̈̀̏̑͆̽̓͆͐̈́͊͛̇̍̒̅̅̓̓̐̂̈́͗̎̉́̿͑̀͗̿̉͑̂͊͆̐̄̾̇̅̍̒͛̐̎͊̍̈́̍̋̍̈͆́̋̈̋͌͒̊͂͗͗̓̃͗͊̿̀̈͋̌͐̉͑̀̿̏̂̔̂͑͛̅̾͒̉͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̛̛̛̝͎͓̜̹̪͇͈̲̜̟͇̞̙̩̫͉̖̻̜͆͑̾̑͒̾̓͌̍̒͆̓͗̄̈́̈̆̿̎͋͛̉͒̆̒͆͒͒̌̆͋̃̓̽̇͊̏̆̑́̈́͛̊̈͌̒̿̈́̈́̆̊̆̂̒͌͂̏̃̑͒̍̇́͆͒͐̈́͐̂̀͑͋̾͑̎̒̈́͑͊͗͑̒̉͑̀̎̈́̅̂̈̏̑̈̈́̌͌̈́́̀͊͛̓̏̏̈͒̓̄̉̐̈́͒̌̽͐̈́̆̌̓̆̓̂̽̏̄̈́̈́̈͂̆̆͊̽̇͗͊̓̎̋̂̿̾̈́̀͐̀̍̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͝͠͠͝͝ ̷̧̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̹̯̝̖̗̼͈͙̝̮̫̰͎̙̹̮̰͓̹͉̮͇̞̥̙̺̱̼̬͖͚͚͚͚̹̫͍̦̙͔͙͎͔̤̘̥̼̼͇̝̗̠̟̺̩̘̠͙͇͓̩̗͉͇̣̲̻̞̱̠͓̜̭̻̗̼̯̙̣̪̞̲̗͉̗̻̩͖̟͓̞̘̞̭͔̱͍̙̝̮̗̲̺̮̖̹̙̱͈̹̞͓͇͓̲̩̲̟̲̠͚̳̳͚͚̤̦̳̣̳̗̘̭͖̙̫̭̰̙̙̲̹͈̟̤̱̳͕͕͍̺͎̫̜͉͖̪̽̓̈́̓͒̐̃͂̈̎̅̿͆͋̒̿͑̆̆͗̑̌̔͒̅̿͂̀͋̊̂̈́̒̏̒͗̄͒̍̐̌̔̽̍̈͋̓̈͌̊̽́͐̓̓̓̄͛̅̏͒͂͋̏͐̏̈́̄͗̄̍̏͐͆͌̅̐̾̒͗̏͐̆̂̊̏̈́̀͒̃̏͋͒͆͋͐̿̎͗͑̑̽̈́̌̅̈̈́̄͊͂̑̎͊̑̋̿̊̏̏͗̈́̓̇̈́̎̀̔̄̏̇͊̍̉̍͐́̾̌͋̑̑͗͂̂̏͑͂͌̏͂͗̓̔͊͆̈̍̒̔͂̈́̊͂̑̍̅͂̒̂͋͂̐̅̓̈́͂̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̪̩̥̥̪̺̞̱̻͔͈͚̰̘͕̤̦̙͉͔̲̺͍͕̤̺̩̠̜̭̥͎͉̖̤̟̥͓͈̹̰͕̠̖̖̞̖͖̻͉̼̥̣͇̠͔̞̱̝̰̺̜̥̲̖͚͖̮̻̺̤̩͖̥͖͕͖̹̬̠͕͕̺̗͕̺̬̖̳̼͉͖̠̣̦̫͎̮̟̖̜̝͎̯̼̙͈̘̩̱͙̦̰͖̗͍̰͙̣͖̠͈̻̝̼͕͕̰̻̟̗̜̱̲̥̰̖̞̥̪͙̠͈͓̱̖̬͉̼͙̦̪̫͔̱͖͈̌̿̀̏͊͌̉̀̇̐́̂͐͌̽̎̑̎̓̑̽͊͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̛̛͓̳̯͙͉̟͈̩͉̘̰͎͉̜͈͓͍̰͈̪̯̗͚̖͕̙̟͉̦̙̻̹̱̺̬̥̥͔̲̦̺͎͇̱̩̬̪̗͉̙̺̯̘͔͔͈̩̯͖̘̥͖͖̞͕̭͈͎̬͉̼̟̹̣̹̹͖̥̦̯̲͍̗̰̟͕͕̻̭̟͕͓̮̜͈̟̥͈̺̰̻͉̖̗͕̰̣̫͖̬̦͓̰̝͕̙͖̲͖͖̝͔͔̥̙̥̟̻͇͙̯̻̱̟̳̗̰͍̙͕̞̜̠̖͎̳͇̗̞͖̟̬͈͍̺͚̲̪̰̰̞̫̥̮̳͚̥̞̼͊̒̀̅̑̌͋̓̃̏̎̎̉͋͆̈͒̌̊̇̓͊̍̈̈́͂͆̈́̓̏̉̒̂͒̓͋͛̆͑͋̀͐̌̔̐͛͋͒̌̐̽̆̏̑̀͛͗̍͛̋̐͑̄̒͗́̈́̋̾̔̾̾̓̆̄͒͊͊͒̍̿̃̋̈͑̓͊̆̈̇̈̏̆͒̂̐̋̅̑͑̏̈́̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̝̝͚̥̗͔͓͎̪̭͔͚̗͔͉̗̬͍̠͉͖͇̜͓̞͙̰̙̜̫͎̝͙̥̖͈͈̤̺̮̟̞͔̠͉̩͍͔̫̦̭̘̠͔̖̪̹̮͎̱̱̻͖̩̱̩͉̭͖̤͇̮͔͙͉̳̱͎͎̱̬̻̬̰͇̲̪̝̝̜̣͍̻̫͉̬̠͓̱̲̹͚̰̯̙̮̘̖̱̙̹̘̖͉̦̙͉̝͈̝̼͕̫̱͐͋͛̊͊̍̎̅̐̏̀͑͂̂̋͒͆̽̽͊͋̂͒̉̽̿̈́̎̈̄̓̏͌̑̇̊̓̀̾̓̋̐͆͂̽͑̅͊̀̂͒́̐̐͂̐̄̊͂̈́̽̑͆̔͊̿̂̐̓̓̓́̈̆̋͒̇͊̂̅̅̽̓͆̾͑̽̆͗̒̓͒̈́͑͛͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĕ̶̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̛̤͎̠͖̬̖̪̩̗̖̖̣͈͍̬̥̝̹͕̲̞͕̜̦̙͇͚̞̪̝̩̮̠̼̪̼̯̱̥̭̜̭̘̬̫͖̙̝̪͖̻͖̰̠̟̟̮̪͇̺̤͔͕̬͖̝̳̞͈͉̝̯͉̮̲̰̩̻͈͎̣͈̮̹͍͖̗̦̲̥̜͈͓͚͇̯̯̣͖̺̞͕̻͔̗̰̫̝̣̖̥̟̝͉͇̝͇̤̳̻͍̣̘̮̠̩̩͓̹̩̻͖͉̩̮̹̫̲̱͎̯͚̪͉͕̝͙̯͕̬͎͚̗̝̭̜̝̭͍͇̺͍͍̟̪̳̟̩̬̖͉̙͚̬̦̹͖͐̀͌̈́̅̾̿̅͋̽͛͌͑͆̾̍̈́͐̾̈́̈́̏̆̀̑͛͗̀̃̂̆̇̾̓̊̒͒̋͊͑̈́̇̽͊͑̏͐͒͆͐̎̇̈́̿̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̛̣̻̼̺̫̮͍͔̝̜͔͕͈̤̺̞̩͓̪̩͉̙̘̠̝͓̤̜̗̘̹̰̦͔͇̤̼̟͕̼̗̜̰̖̺̞̥̖͔͍̺̮̳̙̮͚̻͖̭̦͙͈̩͓̟̳̜̥̰̱͈̠͓̦̤̦͍͕̼̖̙̖̗͉̖̩̝͍̙͎̳̲͇̤̙̱̣͖̦̲̪͎͙̠͕̺̮͇̜̥̜̺̲͚̟̤̫̭͖̪̟̈̃̓̊͂͗̾͂̽͛͑̏́̈͐̄̒͆̆̄̓͐̿̇̓̿̀͆̈́̇̏̑̿̈́̆̔͗̀̾̑̃̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̛̛͉̘͙̳̘̮͚̱͍͔̦̬̠͓̲̙̣̖̮̜͉̱͉̼͎̠̞̥̘͓̮̠̥̰͈̜̙̭̞̻̪͚̤̙̠̤̙̩̦̘͓̩̜͚͇̜͓͕̱̫͚͔̱̺̟͔̩̯̣̼̫͈͎̣͉̪͖̼̠̝̭̳̻̗̟̠̞̺͓͕̹̞̯̭̥͖̱̘̱̞̘͖͉͖̠̘̙̙͚̖̰̬̳̱̦̖̖̼͔̙͕͖̜̭͈͔̲̥̳͈̪͇̠̥͚͕̲͕̩̤̰̲̲̦̰̦͕̥̹̳̘̯̦̞̟̼͎̯͈̪̲̠̹̄͊͛̾̊̆̈́̔̎͋̓̈́̏̈́̈́̿̉̔̈́͆͑̏͗̉̆͌̌͐͒̽̀̈́̿́̂̆̊̈́͑̆̌̂̏̽̒͊̏͛̐̂͐̊̈̅̑͒̾̂͊̽̊͗͋̓͋͐͛̽͐͛͒̄̌̽̃̒́͋́̒͛́̓̓̀̆̎̽͌͌̂̈́͗̓͋͛̓̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̧̨̩̘̫̙͚͙̗̦͇̟̝͍̗̙̞͚͉̭͔̳̻̗̺̬̲͈̤̹̟̲͍̺̩̞̝̝̮̤̰̺̞͉̲̼̮͖̹̪̜̥̙̼͍͎͚̘̭̼̞͙̞̪̤̯͍̭͖̦̟̮̰̲̫̤̬̗̪̳̹̠̖͚̘̻̘͎̗̪̲͎̗̰̖͇͇̼̲̟̥͈̮͉̻̤̩̝͙͖̳̻͇̮̱̮͍̮͓͎͎̣͚̺̦̩̪̫̤͔̱̠͕̖̫̤̙͎̪̺͖͍̬̤͚̺̥̩̘̞͓̩̤̹̩͍̤̬̖̙̫̜̦͕̠̳̞̘̪͙͈͇͎̮̹̼̼̬̜͍̘̹̪͕̃͛̔͐̀̽͊̀̐̄̎̐̿̐̈͌͋̊̄̓̏̍̓̍̒͌͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̡͇̠̱͎̖̱͔̜̖͈̱̣̣̦̻̘̺͈͙͚̜͖̞̼̫̠̗̘̱̙̲̦̫̖̣̖̲̤̠͇̻̙͔̫̠̯̠̩̟̬͓̝͍͖͙̗͇̗͕͈̰̲̣͖̼̻͍̱̲̲̙̰̻̙̥̩̤͇̯̯̼̝̦͚̠̦͓͖̲͎͖̹̱̠̱͇̞̤͎̗̲̞̳̜̰̻̳̦̜͈̖͙̦̞̪͔͙̭̹̱͔̤͈̭̟̳̳̜͓̦͔͍̣̼̬̳̱̪͇̱̪̱̻̙̟̼̬̦̟̬̰̳̦̯̱̙̦͇̠͎͚͖̰̘̳̗͚͔̟̭͍̐̈̂̈́̊̆̾̂͗̒̃͗̆̈̔̃̒͒̓̐͂͌̍̈́̿̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̹͖̲̭̯͙̯̹͚̙̬̲̤͉̮̻̲̻̥̰̱̦͙̣̦͕̼̣̺͕̼͖̤̥̭̳͕͓̯̺̺̲̦͍͙̞̝̣̬͈̬̫̩͉͍̳͖̦͓̣̞͇̫͖̱̜̖̤͓͙̪͈̲̻̘̪̦̺̺̳̖̰̜̗̖̗̥̼̗͔͈̞̙̺̘̪͍̙̫̠̹͎̤͙͈̰͎̗̫̼̫̘̹̣͎̺̤̘̥͚͚̘̱͙͍̘͖͕̪̬̣̭̣͇̠̪̰͉̗̻̼̗̘̳̩̲͒͂̀͗̋̅̎̓͒̎́͆̄͗̎̋̈́̂͆͑̌̍̈͑͊̋͌͒̅̿͐̓͆͗̅̃̾̓͂͆̄̓̃͆͛͌̑̃̈͊̎̒͊̂͌̆̍͋͆̀̃͒̈́̑̇̊̀͑̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅ ̴̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̗̦̭̣̗͔̺̘̟̙̥̯̼͇̭̻̫̭̣̮̠̲̯͚͎̻͙͎̭̯̥̙̻͉̦̬̭͎͚̫͓̼͙̜̭̤͚̦̝͔͙̤̞̝̦̖̪̭͖͍̤̟͈̜̼̞͕̥̠͔͍̼̙̥̳͔̰̤̣̥̼͇̬͇̘̬̠͇̖͉̙̖̖͚̮̮̫͓̝̫̠͉̗͎͓̬̣͎̖̥̠͈͍͖̭̞͇̱͖̤̗͉̘̫̗͈̲͍̞͔̲͈͍̼̗̹̼̗͔̩͉͈̾̊̑̌̓̈́͐̔͊̄̾͛̈́̏̈́̈́͊̃̑̈́͐͗̎͊̂̅̃̏̿̋̐̿̃͋̐͋͗͗́͆̌̈́͑͒͋͊̅̎̎̒̉͗̊̉̈́̐̅͊͐̏̓̇̓͌̓̔͋̍̾͆̎̈́́̈̐͗͗̓͌̉͌͛̎͋͊̄͆͒͋̔̏̾̀̾̃͛̂̇̾̂̅̋̋̇͆̿͑̂͐̍̈̐̀̈̇̂̿̄̍̌̓̌̽̍̅͗̓͑̈́͛̆̇͗̄̀̎͑͋͒̂̄̎̆͌̔̿̎́̓̈́͐̈̈̋̌͆̅͑̈́͐͋̓̇͛̈͒͂͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̦͉̺̟̤̖̥͈̼͔̞̘̮̪̜̻̥̣͉͓̘̦̗̝͍̦̝̦̱̲̘̹̻̮̖̯̩͖̣̗͕̼̻̯̹̼̺̙͉̖̦̲̦̬͖̯̠͉̜̲̳̭̠̥͈̦̺̮̼̺̘̺͇̻̼̗̩̟͇̩̜̥͚͈̬̞̪͉̮̗̗̤̼̗̭͚̜̲̦̞̲͖̬̘̜̲̝͈̙͎͓̣̱͈͇͕̦̗͖̙̟̠̼͓̜̯͖̹̠̙̰̱̣̭͍̲̳̖̬̼͓̙̤̱͕̱̋̄͆̎̃̓͐̊͌̾̈́̂͐͒̋̅̇͂̓͋̇̃̋̈̈̂̆̂͒̍͑̿͐̂̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̭͔͕̳̪͚̫͈̦͍͚͔̱̲͔͈̳̘̖̲͈̹͖̮̜͗̆̌͑̊̐͆̐̄̓̉̈̌̄̋̔̐̔̏̌̏̆͂̋͋̂̈́̓̎̋̈́̽͆͂͂̒͆͌͐̈́̇̎̊̌̾́̓́̈́̾̉̈́̈́̂͐͐̆̐̓̈̿͒̔̎͂̂̄̈́̓̉͑͐̽́̿͛̅̀͂̈́̈́̍̿̆̓̉͗̾̍̇̂͊͂̔̏̓̀́̓̎͐̉̈̾̾͗͋͑̂̏͊͐̂̋̄̓̔̅͋̋̏̾͊̄̔̄̍̊̀͛͛̍͆͊̓̈̌̃͌̈́̾̎̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̧̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̮͙̪̦̱̘̦̥̪̥̥͙͔̝̪͕̫̟̣̭͉̖͎̝͙̦̣̜̜̟͇̱̫̹̠̣͉̣͚̺̮̥̙̖̯̳͉͎͇̤̤̓̒̑̂̄̌̒̋̈́͊͒̽̄̈́̈́̄̊̐̏̈́͒͛͆̐̂̉͒̈́̈̈͋͊̅͂̿͊̓̈̇̆̓̏͒͆̓̍̐̂̔͋́͋̍̇͒͗̈́͛̍̎̽̀̾͐̑̍̓̉͗̒̏̄̓͑́̌̌͐̔͑̇̈́̓͛̎̾̓͗̏̏̔͒͆̓̔̏͗̍̈̏̈́̒͂̈́́̇̓͐͑̀̇̃͌͗̾͊̉͐̓͌͊̌͛̊͛͐̌̓͊͗̉͆̈͂̈̑̐̂̾̒͆̂̇͑̃̋͋͗̽̓̈́̿̇͑̇͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅȑ̷̢̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̢͓̲͈͖̠̣̜͙̘̯̥̥̫͇̦͓̜͇̜̪̙̟̬̗̼̳̗̭̥͖̜̘̳͈̖͇͇̼͎͖̟̝̯̹̩̪͎̞͕͇̪͓̻̮͔̭̰̻̘̮͉̯͖̣̗̹̰̤̞̯͙̼̪̹̖̲̩͓͚̞̙͇̫͉̹̪͔͔̮̝̱̠̩̱̲̳̩͇͉̯͉̻͎͇̖̯͓̱̺̰͎͊̍̒͗̂͆̀̎̉͆̑̃͌̌͜͜͝ͅͅͅ  
  
  
  
  


N̴̡̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̛̻͙̳̰͔̣̝͚̳̬̺̠̳̜̙̟̭̙̩͚͚̩̖͍͚̲̫͉̭̝̠̺̹̱̠̩̮͓̹͉̭̟̩͚͖̬͍̼̭̬̗̥͉̞̯͕̙͈͇͙̠͎̩͎͉̲̳̥͍̬̻̤͉̝̖̩̤͈͈͙̭̪͈̠̞̖̖̭͓̠͙̼͍̤̪̺̘̲͔̘̝͈̭͉̳̺͓̗̳̝̘̱͕̯͊̈́͂̊̆͗̄̉͗̅̏̐͗͊́̾̎̒̆̆͑̓̏̃̈̓͛̇͊͗̀̈̌̄͛̌̌͋͋͆̈͆̎̈͐̂͆̇̃̏̈́̈́͛̆͑̄̆̌̓̂̐͒̑͂͋̈́͋̇̉̔̈̈́͆̈́̏͐͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̖̬̖̗̬̲̱̺̰͕͓̮͍̦͕̣̖̭̤̬̻̮͕͚̙̼̩͙͎̪̣̘̠̻̻͈͉̪̖͍͙̰̻̳̬̟̗̥̖̩͉͔̩̘̞̯͉͙̠̲͚̗͕̙̰̥̥͕͉̼͙̜̺̮̬̟̬͓̠̦̜̬̖̮̦̤͍̫̠̯̝̹̪̘͔̲͖̱͔͔̰̮̫̞̺̣̆͊̎͜͜͜ͅͅ ̸̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̹͚͉̼̖͔̟̳̺̲̼͖̪̼̠̼̭̙̣̜͓͔͍̱̘͙͚͍̥͕̜͕͖̪̭̤̞͉̜͇̼̩̝̲̣̥͍̖̙̦̻̖̜͎̥͍͕̩͚̲̹̣̗̬̯̝̺̫̱̥͎̣̗̩̖̲̟̳̦̖̰͙͍̹̲̰͈͖͚̙͙̘̠͓̗̠̞̭̯̳̖͙͎͇̘̹̠̳͖̤̭̪̦͎̺̟͎͈͍̩̟̪̰̺̘̝͚̣̬͓͉̯̰͕̜͉͔͙̃̂͋͛̌̎͆̓̇͛̀̒̊̌̃͋͌̈͛̉̈̑͐͗̃̈́͛̀͑̒̐͆̈́̓̋͌͌̑̍̌͑͐̓̽̌͊̂̾͂̊̂͌͂̑̐̾̈̔͋́͊̒͐̂̾̐̈́̓͗̽̆͑͆͐̈́͐̾̍̊̓͌̐̾̏̈́̌͂̏̏͗͋̔́̏͌̔̈́̈́́͋̉͊͗́̒̓͂̃̌̾̃͌̈́̐̂͗̑̔̌͋͊͋͌̈́́̿̌͛͗̇̄̐̋̀͌̽̍̒̉̓͒͗̈́̋̐̄̿͗̑͊̔̐̿̔̈́̈́̀̂̽̏̊̄͐̈́̄̃̔͋͂͂̽͂̒̐̍̓̒̈̓́̈́͌̒̎̎̒̓͑͊͌̀̇̈́̊̓̂͗͗̓͗̊̔́̒̑̿͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̦̪̟̲̯̙̠͙̱̫̫̤̗͉̖̞̺̪͓̻̥͍̳̬͕͚̬̻̺̠͈͕̮̩̯̼̫͇̼͙̱̖͇̫̟̥̳͓̪̳͈̖̻̱̦̪͎͕̻̯͓͇̭̼̱̦̫̪̳̥͎͚̺̦̩̳̞͖͙͔͇͈̰̹̩̦̪̘͉̠͔̺̳̬̪͇̞̝̣͖̖̹̠͇̯̳̫͚̜͈̳̬͉̤̝̰͔̬̻̻͙̙̰̬̘̳̲̟̤̲͓̟̼̳̤̲͚͎̳̥̙̩̳̩̼͎͇̠̫̻͇͇̰͕͈͕̪̹̤͇̩̖͖͙̫̻͎̲̝͚͓͚͓̦̜̬͔̩̼͉͔̖̬͉̝̱̤̟̳͕̹͊̿̿̈́͋̄̄̋͌̎̄̓͛̈́̒̊͐͐͑̿̍̑̽̇̅̈́̆̿̋͋͊̾̾̈̽̄̔̆̊̒͛͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭̜͔̭͔̩̯̠̬̻̭̤̜͖͔̮̰͙͓͕̤͎̣̘͕͕̣͖͇͙̻̹̬͎̹̦̥͉̯̗͙̖̪̻̙̤̦̲̼̱̹͉̦̺̭͓̣̝̳̼͓͎̪̗̗̦͇͖͈̳̺͈͕͇̥̻͎̲̺̱̤̪̠̲̣͖̖͇̙͉̣̰̤̦̯̪̺͕̜̘͇̞̺͎̲̰̤̭̼̮͙̙̳̬̗̯̗͕͕̩̠͚̳̞̭̣͈͈̼̥̥̩͎̳̼̮̤̣͖̩̖͕̩͎̭͚͔̯̘͚̠͈̮̪͉̬̺̦̣̩̼̟̤̻̯̰̩̗͈͕͎̟̭̣͉̟͔̙̙̪̣͓͕̮̙͎͈̰̯̫̩̪̖̜͖̫̬͂̿̇̓̋̊̃̒́̓̿͋̏̈́̃̆͐͆̊̌̈͌̄̓̌̅̏͋̋̃͑͋̊̐̒͋͊̈͒͗͑̎͂̍͐̿̅͐̊̾̆̈́̌͒̓͐͊̽̈̃̓͌̓̆̓͆̀̋̌̏̋̎͂̓̉̈́̐̐̍̽̑̏̀̐̈́̃́̄͑̑͌̄̍͑̿̍̑͊̊̍̌̊͆͗̒̋̔̈́͒͒̽̂̊̏̈́̈́̈̀̈́̈̑͐̐̅̓̈́̅͑͒́̑̐̒͛̇̉̂̇̃̎̃̄͛͐̂̀̈́̿͆̃̍́̈̔͒͆̽͒̈́̒̍̂̽̈́̂̽̑̓̓͑̋̓͛̆̐͊̑̏̍̿͆̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̻̩̹̱͙̞͕̝͕̣̤̭̞̖̬̲̳̞̙͕̖͇͚̯̠͉͈̱̮̩͇̠̻̪̙̳͔̝̘̜̫̞̹͇͎̼̟̫̙͉̳̪͕̣͉̳̪͇̩̥̞͓̬̹̹̯̜̬̳̮͍̩̮̯͔̲͔̮̘̻̖̞̘̉͒͌̃͒̎̃̋͋͂̒̈́͛̌̓̈́̅͗̽̋́̓͐̉̽̇̐̅͒͐̽̔́͆̅͋̿̈̿͆̎͒͂͑̈͊̒̃͆̽̽̊̂͒͑̿͋̈̍̇̏̃̎̏̌͑̓̏̋̈́́̅̓̈́̏͂̇̂̔̈̂͐̌͆̈́͋̌̈́͗̏͛̆̾̔͂̒͛̾̑̇̎̐͊̓͂̽͑̂͛͗͋̆̄͂͒͒͊͗̐͗̌̊́̋̆̊͌̎̀̈̐͂͐͋̋̈́̃̒̆͐̄͆̀̉̊́̎̒̓̆̽̀͐͐̉̐̍͐̄̈́̇͋̓̋̓̌̈́̽̋̽̓̒͗̉͆͗͌̇̇̒̑̓͌̀͋͑̓̌̆̈̊͒̾̇̏͂̈́̐̇͂̽̔̌̓̌̇͑̇́̃̇͐̓͊̔͆͑̈́̉̉͗̔̒͗̔͂̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̸̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛͍̟̳͓̰̘̮̙͙̰͉̲̘͓̥̙̰͇̜̗͔͓̘͔͓͔͇̯̪͈͈̙͎̖͕͎̦̫̗̻̣̥̜̹̞̤͕͕̦̜̹̪̩̹͚̰͉̟͖̺̫̫͚͙̪̘̙͚͚̝̺͙̤̳̪̳͍͉̜͍̖̘͉̭̥͎̟̟̲̜͉̟̘̠̻̝̖͕̜̭̻̩͓̥̰͎̼̟̠̞͈̱͖̞̲̲̻̥̯͈͖̰̜͔̥̰̖͖̭̲̗̯͇̝̮̱̖͕̟͙̙̝̟̤͙̟̮̲̙̝͉̝̪̫̥̺̹̺͉̣̖͚͉̦̻̺̪̭̪̣͙̺̰̙̦̦̮͍̫̤͈̣̭̝̪̬̩͖̦̩̖̣̣͇̭̩̰͔̜̜̳̫͈̝̖̪̟̣͖͕͎̦̪̤̩̜͔̫̥̫̗̤̙̮͙̟͓͉̭̣̤̯̗͖͖̯̟̠̼͖̤̱̪̤̑͊͐̈͐̀̓̋̔̌̉̂̏͊̂͊̽͛̓̍͑̒̈́̔́̓͛̊͒̇̌̒̒̉̑͊̆͑͊̎̌̈́̆̊̌͆̌̍̈́͌̒̔̒̈͂̀͗̑̍͋́̈̎̌̈́͐̆͌͆̆̌̾͂̿̃̓̀̀͒̓̓̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̮̩͈̱̰͔̟̣̺̼̰̗̪̭͉͙̪̘͚͈͉̳̳͇̰̯̩͓͇͓͖̮̱̫̗̒̽̔͋̐̿̍͂̇͛̽̾̀̓̈͒̈́̂̈́̍̔̾̈͂́̈̽͂̋̑̈́̇͗͊̀̋̈́̑͗̍̊͛͊̉̓͒͋̄̾̃̅̅͐̔̽̓́̎̍̌̾̒̈̔̿͒́̅͂̓̏͐̇͛̏́̉̋̔̏͋͂̀̈́͂̋̃̔̅͋̓̊̓̅̓̑̆̽̽͑̂͛̐̍̃̌̈̾͂̓͂͗͂̈́͗̆̊̌̊̌̇̌̈̂̌̽̆͊͆̓̀̈̿͊̊̐̉͐̂̆̓̽̎̄̐̔̀̓̌͌̽̆͂͗̍̒̈́̈́̃̓͊̋̈́̎̊̅̿̒̽̆̊̈́͑̓͗̽̔̔̾̉̊̃́͆̊̈́͊̿̃̉̒͆̅̀̈́̐̑̇͌̍̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅ ̵͖̠̩̬̦̘̭͓̠̲͉̝͖͖̝̇̓̍͒͌̌̀̍̃̉͐͋̽̆̊͒̏́̍̏͊̈̋͂̽̆̾̓̈͊̎̂͋̂̃͒̑͆͌̈́̄͆̔̒́͛̍̅̋̾̽̉̈́̀̇̇̒̌̆̀́̌̋̇̽̑͑̓̆̍̃̾͂͑͗̓̍̏͗̑̔̋̄̉͗̓̾̾͒͆̓́͗͋̔͛̒̐̽͐̊͂͗̐̓̈́̎̈́̔̂̐̎̒̃͛̌̈̐̆̔͗̓̇̈́̓̓̐̽̿̍̊̐̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ ̷̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̧̦͓͉̖̳̺̠͈̘͈͖̯͎͕̳̩͙͉̱̺̭͚̠͚̲̙̫͎̩͕̟̙̩̞̙͉̹̳͕̦̜̲͈̠͖͚̹̩̬̘̝̠͉̠̹͎̮̼͉̟͎͚͎̩͎̰̩̗̱̲̣͉͙͍̮̪͈̼̲̻̗͓͖̞͉̳̫̫̣̪͓͙̞͚̮͔͈̬̖̥̘̤̺̳̪͓̳̺̱͉̹̉͆̈̑̉̀͐̾̓͗͐̋͛̊̐̊̈́͌͐̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̛̛̩̲̝̪̠̫͓̦̖͙͔͚͚̘̪͎̱̭̰̦͉̲̗̭̗̤͓̯̗̘͈͐̈͗͊̇̔̿̈́͐͆͑͛͐͗͑͒̃͛̉͗̄̈́͂̀̂̈́͋͌̉͛̇̌̓͋͗͗̀̐̏̇̂͛̀̏̈̈́̽͗͒͑̿̏̂̀̔̿̈̇̀͗͆̅̿̋͛̆̂̒̑͑̎̐̈́́̈̈́̿̀͊͂̅͐̎͑͌̔̓̅̿̋͗̊̎̋̓̌̈͋̅̉̾̏̄̒̋̄͌̓̓̋̄̅̐̿̅̑̇͂̓̋̏͂͗̉̍̅̄̋͌͐͊̈́̀̍̃͑͒̃̈̊͗̎̏̿̋̏͊͘̚͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̮̻͙̠̞̯̱̭̹̠͔̯̞̲͎̺͖͎̬͍̖̬̖̫͈͚̦̘̙̗̻̼͈͙̠̘͍̙̥͉̦̺̙̻̰̙͇̟̭̬̪̞̼̝̥͈͇̪̹̩̙͍̻̪̜̙͈͂̑͗̈́͋̄̾̄̓̉̾̿̊̐͛̃̐͒̈́̐͆̒̏̐̋͋̄̈́̔͛̍͛̆́̈̆̌̈́̀͒̒̅̆́̈̆̆̐̈́͂̋̎͌̔̂͆̓͛̑̎̅̓̽́̋͑̈́̒̃̍̍̓̋̑̉̊̀͌̉͂̒̈͌͒̋̈́̂͊͊͒̍͗̃̓̔̎̍͌͂̈̉̄̽͑̃̑̈́́̀̆̅̓͒̂̅̎́̓̓́̓̒̐̽̾̾͂̇̿̃̐̉̽̽̉̑̓̑͂̓̋̓̓́̈́͂͗͌̋̈́͋̃́̓̽̒́͌̌́̃͑͆͂͊̑̌͗͊̔̈́̑́̽̈̆̅̉͌̓̂̔̎͆̀̑̍̈́̋̈̈́̌̅͊̓̃͑͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͎̬͖̹̳̱̰̰̼̲͎̗̳̗̰̙͉͕̭̼͔̜͔͍̱̝̘͙̭̮̫͙̫̣̼̗̫̜̦͈̳̭͔̱̭̑̔̓͛̔̒͌̄̆̈̒̽̍̅̽̊͑́̀̒̆̓͋̈͌̽͊̽̐͒̈́̇̍̉̎̂͒̍̾̽̇͛̒̏͒̉͂̒͂̎̍̾̃̎̏̍̒͛̒̔͒̋̃͊̇̉̅͒̒͂̈́͂͐͊̈́͋̈́̎͋̄̂̃̊̂̉̋̐̋͒͆͆̇̔̍͑̏͗͗̄̈́̒̌͛͗̎̇͆͊̈́̎̎̓̂̐̄͐͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̼̻̤̖̹̮͍͉̣̥̥̻̺̤̺͎͖̘̩͉̦̱̙̱̥͔̗͖̯̜̥̙̞̺̬̗͇̘̠͉͖͎̩̜̻̺̫̱̮̺̫̬̹̦͕̰͖̭̱̘̹͈̞͕̖̗̫͙͇̼͙͚͍̫̻͔̞̫̱͍̺̝͍̦̪̬̤̲̬͓͋̌̈́̐̀̓̎̂͒̔̄͛̀͗̃̑̇͛̉͊͂͒̃͐̂͂͆͗͋̌̿̋̽͒̈͒͛̾͒̈̎͐͛͂̌͛́̋̆̃͋̄̋̃̓̑̏͂̊̎̿͂̋̉͋͒̊͛͊̌̅͗̄̓͒͌̽̓͒̅̔̒͂̈́̄͆͋̎́̍͂̋́̿̈͗̾́͆̅̈́̌͂̓̇̐͆̽̇̊̅̈́̈̀̐̀͐̔̌͒́̈́̽́̂̿̄̊͑̇̽̎̾͛̿͌̓̏̑͋̽͊̈́̊͂̏̈́̈́̔̈́̏̇͑̓̉̃́́̽̈̎̊̋̎̉́͋̈́̈́̑̐̈́̿̏̎̍̾̇͐̏̉̋̍̎̽̑̈́̄̊̆̉̐͆̎͒̀͂͑͐̊̈͗͑̽͋́̃͆̿̈́̆̾̋̔̓̿̃͗͗͊͗̋̄͊̐͂̒̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̯̱̪̳̞̳͈͇̳̞̰̠̲̦͕̻͓̥̮͎͖͕͔̦͚͙̹͈̙̱̝̥̻͉̺̥̜̱͚͙͕̺͕̜̬̰̫̹̭̬̦̺̼͙̯̬̙̞͚̤͉̱̺̜͎͙̥̜̟͓͍̼̻̫̪͚̦̘͕̲̹̪̩͈͉̩͎͚͉̝͎͇̟̦̗̮̹̼͚̻͍̘͓̪̬̹̯͈̥̤͙̝̰̟̮̫͇̻̘̣̼̞̝̟͍̠͇̯̣̖̦͕͈̰͎̠̦̗͈̫̙̩̥̮̯̗͐̂̎̉̅̍͑̎̅̾̓͛̀͑͋̇̈́̈́̑̔̽͋̾͆̿̂̿̂̀̌͆̉̄̌̉͋͆̓͆̓̓̓͆̈́̓̽̅́͒̔͛̈́̄̃̐̃͋́̄͋̐̌͋̈́̒̏͂̆̎̀͋̃̌̑̆̓͒̓̐̿̃̏͑̾̅̎̌͛̽̀̄͒̀̊͒́͌̈̈́̒̀̓̋̈́̈́̐̃̊͒̈́̿̅̂̔̂̋̑͋̈́̓̓̏͑̂͋͂̓̈́̇̍̍̽̄̆̄̐̏̂̊̄̎̆̊͗́̒̅̃̋̔͊̾̈́̉͗̀̀́̀̅̑̇̌̓̅̂͂̈́̔͌̋̈͒͋̏̏̒̑͑͆̂̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̛̲̯̫͕͇͚̯̯͓͚̣̲͉͈̹͔̺̪̟̞̞̤̹̖̣̮̦̝̤͈̺̻͚̘͕̟̪̱̺̳͍͍̮̙̥̖͎̯̳̱̼͚̞͖͎͇̺̳̘͖̻̹̣̮͓̖͚͕̣̲̯̭͚͓̞͙̭̩̠̪̠̮͖͈̺͓̟̼̖̪͔̖̩̻̝͙̺̘̗̼͖͈̹̭̗̥͓̪̬̮͈̥͎͈͇͇̗͈̰̠̮̱͔̺̯͓̙͖̪̤̳̜̏̉̍̔̿̈̋͛͐̉̐̿͒͒̿͑̅̓̓̔̅̓̈́̇̈͌̒̐͂͋̅̈́͗͐̅̃̇̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̨̢̛̛̘̱̖̣̪̲̤͙̥͙̺̹̪̭̺̺̦̳̹̖̜̻͇͓̱͈̮̻̐͂̆̉͋̆͋͐̂͊̊̓̇́͌͐̈̄̀͗̎͋͒̑́̃͂̈́̌͋̔̃̈͊̓͑̎̾̔̽͊́͌̐̂̉̀̾̊̑͐͌͛̏̏̽͋̏̿̿͗̈̿̀̈́͗̍͑̾͗̊̿̀̆̑͋̒͒̆̽̄̍̌̔͗̒̐̃͒͆̎̓̿͌͂̾̈̓͑̃̃̎͂͂̂̅͛͛̐̃̊̽̽̐̾̂̒͆̓̈́̿̃̃̋̿̔͊̈́̇̒̿́̈́̿̓̉̍̓͐̿̌͌͌͐̐̏̅̂̎̀̈́̆̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̛̤̬͙̜͖̥̭̖͎̜̩̺̹̯̯̟͓̠̲̼͔̻̠̮͔̪̻̘̦͙̦̝̤͉̻̙̞̖͇̰͙̗̜̜̙̗͓̣̲̝̞̹̪̣͚̫͕͔̠̪̜̣̗͕͕̗̹̝͚̜̦̜̩̩͙̱̳̦͖͔͓̮̪̜̱̗͕͍͓̹̰̫͓̼̼̳̹̯̞͓͔̻͍͎̲͕͔̤̜̯̣̪̞͎̭͕͓̣̤̬̫͖͓͕͓̹̠͙̺̱̱̻̭̰̣̱̹̜̥̩̰̩̻̣̫̮̲͉̜͚̭̫͖͕͎͉͎̜̺̟̱̯̮̯̤̞̗͓̦̲̩̬̞̳͖̼̱̮͕̮̝̬̳͙͖̟͖̮͎͂̾̑̇̓͛̊̓̑̐̄̊̉͑͑͗̓̽͒͊̐̉̇̈́̈́͒̈́̆̈̄͑͑̇̆͌͑̀̔̄̉̑̉̆̃͒̓͆͑́̾̑̓͗̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
  
  


  
  


S̴͖̬͊͒t̷͓̯̑̃͒ǎ̴̬͂y̴̲̔͝ ̸͔̚T̵̫̘̈́͛͘ű̵͙͙͛n̷͙͠͠e̶̼̞͐̈́̊d̴̯̣́̓͘ ̸̟̓̿̈f̶̫̅o̷͈̤̜̚r̷̳̺͂ ̸̦̮̓B̸̗͑͝ò̸͓͐͜ͅo̴̝̮̖̒̚͝k̷̟̗̇̐̈́ ̴̟̟̟͊̄̅T̸͕̝̉h̶̢̼̥̑r̶̎ͅe̴̟̗͊̅ë̶̹́͗͝

.̸͙̥́̽ ̴̖̣̐M̶̗̿y̵̺̏ ̸͎̂A̴͓͂͠p̸̙̼̎o̷̭̓͌l̵̠̼̿̂͝ọ̶̪́̃̀g̴̼̏ì̵̺̳̋͜e̵̡̒͛s̴̭̀͑̿,̷̙̲̀̎ ̷͉͍͐D̷͇̻͋̀̕ḛ̶͗͛ͅą̷̳̱͆̾r̶͇̿́ ̵̗͗̐̇͜R̵̻̝̩̆ḛ̸̹̠̍̕a̶̛̯̺̳͗d̵̰̅͐e̶̗̺̦̋r̶͕̦̗̅s̶̪̹͊͒͝


End file.
